Canterlot Academy: Unbreakable Friendship
by Liam1997
Summary: The 5th installment of the Canterlot Academy series. Expect new rules, twists and sharp turn of events here. MUST-READ
1. Prologue - A Final Stance

Prologue - A Final Stance

This was what the Harmonizers had hoped for - the beginning of their final year at Canterlot Academy, the building itself hoping to open its door to the students for one final push and opportunity to make amends with whoever comes their way. The 12 girls wanted to make this their final hurrah, ending this with a blast. But what could they do to make this possible by the time May came around? Twilight and the girls were stood outside of the academy for one more look before heading inside.

"This feels scary...". The studious lead the group. "We've been here since the beginning of it all, when this place opened its doors for the first time...".

"We must end this academic year with a blast, won't we girls?". Rainbow Dash was eager to start afresh and handle this with no fail. "This is our last grasp of making things bright!".

"It sure is looking at its intimidating and welcoming size of this front entrance do we know what's coming!". Sunset Shimmer added, being the co-lead that she always is.

"Ehh...who's ready to endure this like we run the place?". Vanellope looked over to the closest members of the Harmonizers - Pinkie Pie and Sticks the Badger. Both the hyperactive pink girl and the badger wanted to answer.

"We are ready! Bring it on!". Pinkie exclaimed.

"I suffered from the beginning. Let's do this together!". Sticks added.

All three of the comedic trio looked upon the academy entrance, seeing the structure act towering without really being much higher up than the 2nd floor. They joined the rest of the Harmonizers to ready themselves for the journey ahead.

"Want to find out?". Twilight looked to either side of her, the girls anticipating the fresh start to the year as we speak. They began to walk forward and step foot inside of the campus, seeing students flood the hallways, waiting for Principal Celestia's welcome seminar to greet them in their swan song. They were a little too early for the auditorium to open, the earliest they've been for the past couple of years or so. Other students were either waiting or had just stepped through the academy. Among those were Coco Bandicoot, Berri, Blaziken, Lopunny and the rest of the Pokemon students, Temmie, Temperance Astora, you name it! Any other students returning could look at this and think easy considering its the Harmonizer's true exit from these marvelous journeys. Sunset found an empty space for the girls to wait around before the auditorium doors opened for the students, hence the team stopping and relaxing before the real fun starts.

"Any plans what Prinicpal Celestia will have in store for this year, Twi?". Lola turned to the studious with her carrot in her hand.

"That's a question neither one of us can answer right now. But I like your enthusiasm".

"I have a feeling the Fall Formal's going to return". The bunny sparked the attention of the co-lead standing nearby. "Of course, Sunset Shimmer dealt with the last one so fine, right?".

"It likely doesn't bother my self-esteem no more considering how long that event haunted me for a while".

"I could think of a worst".

"So what you're saying is this Fall Formal is going to turn out like the one where Sunset turned into a crazy demon?". Sticks leaned against the lockers close to her. "Would that even happen? I'm not weirdly engrossed by this thought".

"It won't happen". The bunny answered. "The reformation of this very girl has control over her actions. One does not simply go overboard with their power".

"I could think of some people who do go overboard with their power...". The badger muttered to herself, likely to avoid Lola hearing this and granting another 20 questions to her. She wanted to get to Dorm 23 and stay there for a while before returning to the girls, but she didn't have that option yet. After a while of standing around and doing nothing, Principal Celestia cleared her throat and turned on the P.A System to grant access to the larger auditorium that was flooded from the outside.

"Attention all students! The doors to the auditorium are now open! You may take whatever seat you want!".

Everybody stood back, witnessing the double doors to the auditorium turned on its hinges and opened. The large room was right in front of them ready to be filled up. The students walked in, not least the Elements of Harmony, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger, all 12 wanted to sit together like they always do when all girls were present. They took the middle row like any other starting seminar at the start of September. As the other students came in, so did Principal Celestia grasping to hide behind a curtain for the speech to start. It was merely hectic with so many students coming in from the hallways, Smurfette and Vexy watching the doors as the last batch of students entered, filling up the last row of seats hiding at the back. The vice-principals soon entered, eliminating any possibility and thought from the last few years they were absent. After a while of this, Principal Celestia began as soon as the auditorium grew quiet.

"Welcome all of you to another year of an academic procedure at Canterlot Academy! We hope you had a wonderful vacation in the days leading up to this fresh start. Our team has worked hard to bring you some minor changes to our program, including examination changes to those who are willing to take the tests this year! But, that's not until a while later! Let's all put together this piece of magic together!".

"Hey, Van!". Sticks rapidly turned her head to the mint green surprise. "Is her piece of magic something to do with your own brand?".

"Why do you say that? Of course it's not...just shush, will you?".

"Fine by me...". The badger retracted her head back in the direction of Principal Celestia's podium with said employer standing behind.

"Do you all remember which dorms you were in for the past few years? The schedules for the year are all laid upon in the there on the leader's bed! We wish you all of the-". Principal Celestia was about to finish when Vice-Principal Trunchbull tapped her on the shoulders and demanded to say something about the new rules coming into place this year.

"Can I say something?". She grabbed the microphone and took center stage for a breif moment. "Alright! There's going to be some new rules added to the enforcement book! First off, you are required to turn up half an hour before your class! Refusing to acknowledge this will result in questioning by me or Vice-Principal Finster! Secondly, somebody got hurt last year at the Spring Fling, so I'm requiring you dolts to not use so much decorations for any parties and events, such as the Fall Formal and the aforementioned Spring Fling! That is all I have to say, so I shall hand you back to Principal Celestia!".

She stood back and let the lead take the microphone without saying another word. It took no guesses to say that Vice-Principal Trunchbull was referring to Temperance Astora, whom was at the back of the auditorium. But the reason she had to enforce this was completely baffling to the girl.

"Uhhhh...yeah... To ensure all of you will safely enjoy our curriculum courses, we made sure these rules would be in place for this year onwards! You may be dismissed!".

Most of the auditorium immediately spilled out into the hallways, with the students heading to their respective dorms. Upon hearing the sudden rules that Vice-Principal Trunchbull enforced, Pinkie felt like this was violating her civil rights, with her primary motive to organize and lead parties to no end. This would obviously make her question the choices the vice-principal was making.

* * *

That's the end of this first chapter. The Harmonizers stepping into the academy for the final time as Vice-Principal Trunchbull enforces a new rule to clear out parties and make them less admiring, banishing Pinkie's hope to end this with a blast. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	2. A First Full Day Of Leisure

Chapter 2: A First Full Day Of Leisure

As the Elements of Harmony were getting ready to step back inside Dorm 49 for one final year of accommodating there, it seems like one last push for Vice-Principal Trunchbull to step in the way of the girls' plans for the end of their adventures here. It could go that way, but for Pinkie's perspective, this was a personal attack on her. She would have to risk it, or survive the year without doing what she loved doing best. They opened the door to the dormitory, Sunset and Sticks departing for their own dorms. The first thing that Twilight saw was the class schedule for each of the girls, spruced together in one book that lay upon the leader's bed. Rarity walked over to the make-up desk, taking a look to see if everything was in good condition.

"Ahhh! This looks amazing how all of our dorm accessories are untouched since May!". The fashionista discovered, eying the mirror that shone her reflection too mighty.

"I'm surprised Trunchbull didn't come in here and burgle us!". Lola added, walking over to her single bed. "I would have been mad to see our stuff go".

"You're not the only one!".

"How does it feel to be back here with all of our problems faded away for now, sis?". Smurfette wanted to ask Vexy from last year's experience, a hard-earned victory from the two smurfs.

"Great! I feel great! Thanks for telling me! Hopefully this year won't be so headache-inducing to me, or anyone else for that matter!". The 10th member answered.

Twilight soon picked up the schedule book that was sitting on her bed she way briefly resting in. Some of the girls, primarily Pinkie and Rainbow crowded around her to see what classes they would have first for the next day.

"Oooh!". The hyperactive pink girl saw the contents of the schedule book as Twilight opened up.

"Give her space, Pinkie Pie!". Rainbow slightly distanced herself away from the studious. "Like a little bit away".

"What does it say, Twi?". Lola asked from the other side of the studious' bed, the bunny taking helm on the bed right next to her for the past few years.

"Smurfette, Vanellope, Fluttershy, Rarity and I have Science class first thing tomorrow!". Twilight then read further. "Half of us have the same period!".

"What does it say for us?". Rainbow broke away from the studious and walked to her top bunk.

"You and Vexy have Biology class".

The athlete stopped and therefore groaned, an inexperienced student like herself gets stuck in Biology class.

"Oh man! I hate Biology!".

"I'm sure it's not that bad, RD". Vexy spoke.

"Meanwhile, Lola, Pinkie and Applejack all have English with Mrs Harshwinny".

"I can handle that. I was expecting Sport like before, but this is fine by my standards". Lola answered, covering her face with the farming book she was engrossed in as soon as she stepped inside the dorm.

"And...Sunset and Sticks? I don't know...". She concluded, lowering the schedule book and closing it. Twilight therefore checked her phone to see the time and thought about getting some dinner to round off the trip. "Who wants dinner before we relax for the rest of the day? Classes aren't until tomorrow so I guess we can hang together".

"I call dibs on Gringotts Steak House!". Vanellope raised her hand immediately, much to the dismay of a nearby Fluttershy whom merely flinched.

"Do you have to scream so loud...?". The timid shy girl spoke in a softer tone.

"Anybody else down for Gringotts tonight?". Twilight looked around the room, a total of four more to join the mint green surprise, including Rainbow and Lola. Applejack was one of the only few that didn't favor, thus the studious looking directly at her.

"Ehh...guess it couldn't hurt to have Gringotts again. I was saving the scrumptious food until tomorrow, but I can't have the same thing twice".

"It's okay if you don't want to go tomorrow, AJ". The studious answered, the southern farm girl taking the leader's advice for granted and therefore changed her mind about it.

"I guess we're going, right?". Rainbow couldn't wait to taste the delicious Gringotts food again.

"Yep! I'm going to call Sunset and she can gather Sticks to come with us, if she doesn't mind". Twilight whipped out her phone and dialed her bond's number. She waited, taking no less than a few seconds to pick up.

"Hey Twilight!". A recognizable voice spoke back. It was Sunset Shimmer.

"The girls and I have agreed to round off the night with a trip to Gringotts Steak House for dinner! If you don't mind to have one right away!".

"No! Not at all! I'm just about to get ready to head out! T.J's has been a really good leader to me!".

"Great! Go pick up Sticks and we'll meet you outside Gringotts! See you there, Sunset!".

"Bye!". The voice concluded as Twilight hung up the call and placed the phone back inside of her pocket. This was going to be a great night for the girls', seeing how the rest of them have no knowledge of Sunset and Sticks' first classes. However, Pinkie still hadn't figured out a way to get her parties up to her fullest potential, but felt like she wanted to explain the full story over at the restaurant. What could she do?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The Harmonizers buying the rest of their free time for the day by spending said time at Gringotts Steak House, only for dinner though. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. One Zesty Route

Chapter 3: One Zesty Route

One hour later, the girls were dining out at one of the region's most highly recommended places - Gringotts Steak House. Their plans for the academic year were without fail, although there was one tiny flaw that was overlooked to the majority of the group. Only Pinkie, Vanellope and Sticks saw the difference in mood from the former. They knew how Vice-Principal Trunchbull was always a problem to the girls. It only felt natural for her to exacerbate the problems even further. This was the last year, so for her to get one final push on elevating her dominance of power over them is starting to become a problem within a problem. Other than that, the final year looked set to be a good year. Twilight, Sunset and Vexy had a steak pie to tuck into. Lola, Sticks and Rainbow had a zesty curry for their meals. Smurfette, Vanellope and Pinkie had a burger meal and Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy had a satisfying meal in roast dinner, primarily turkey. Seated on a table that looked to the window let the timid shy girl and the badger get offered from the girls to get shrouded in nature while waiting, though that only lasted for ten minutes at most. Some time later, Vanellope finished her meal at an average speed and wanted to wait for her friends to do the same.

"How was that, Van?!". Pinkie took small bites from her hamburger to pass the time, wanting herself to be the last one.

"Aren't you going to eat that?". The mint green surprise pointed to her meal, with only a few bites from the same place. She felt weird that Pinkie was the one to do this, but Pinkie being Pinkie didn't really matter to her at all.

"Eh...I don't want to be the first one to wait. That's why I'm taking it slow". She explained.

"I have to say, Pinkie Pie does this every other time we dine here". Rarity was mildly distracted by her behavior granted that she sat next to her. She too was taking time to eat her roast dinner.

"Exactly!". The hyperactive pink girl turned to the fashionista, who now had a piece of turkey in her mouth ready to chew and swallow. Pinkie was now focused on her meal. "Aren't you going to eat that, Rare?".

Nothing, as Rarity still had a piece of food in her mouth. She paused in front of Pinkie Pie and pointed to her mouth.

"Are you really sure sitting next to Pinkie Pie was such a good idea, Rarity?". Sticks eyed the fashionista with a simple question, as the 4th member swallowed the piece of turkey that was broken down by her teeth. "Are you even that surprised that Trunchbull inflicted minor damage on her.

"What do you ever mean by that, Sticksy?". Rarity looked toward the badger in response.

The badger didn't verbally respond but slowly raised her fist in the air, acting as a balloon and used her other hand to slowly veered her finger toward the balloon at a gradual faster pace, acting as a needle, eventually popping the balloon.

"Yeah...I heard too". Pinkie knew what she was refering to. She picked up the burger and took another small bite from it.

By now, Twilight and Sunset noticed the commotion coming from the window side of the table. They both looked toward Pinkie.

"What?! I was just enjoying the meal with you girls! What's a pink party girl like me got to do when the school wants to create a new rule?!".

"Trunchbull really hurt your feelings, didn't she, Pinkie?". Twilight asked her.

The hyperactive pink girl nodded and took another bite from her burger. This was really slowing her down too. She swallowed her piece and rested her arms on the table.

"Yeah...obviously, Twilight! She made a new rule to tone down the parties held there, including mine! How am I going to get around this without breaking any of the rules?".

"You're practically made for partying, Pinkie Pie!". Rainbow placed an arm around her as she had already finished her meal. "Don't think Trunchbull's rule is going to change you! Don't let it get to you! We break rules all of the time!".

"Rainbow Dash!". Rarity looked over to the athlete.

"Uhhh...". She scratched the back of her hair looking for an answer. "Minor rules, eh heh!".

"Well...looks like I'm going to have to scrap the confetti cannon for the Spring Fling...". The 6th member plunked her head down on the empty plate full of crumbs. Pinkie could only feel so much better by chomping down on the smaller crumbs she trapped them all in.

"Don't feel like that, Pinkie". Vanellope rested her hand on her arm, only making the pink girl look toward her. "We'll help you make the parties worth while".

"You're totally risking being thrown in the Chokey, my friend". Sticks finished her curry, wiping her mouth with the napkin that laid upon her. "Take it from experience".

"But she also said we need to be on time, even turn up to class 30 minutes before". Sunset remembered. "What are we suppose to do in that time, play a quick game of Candy Crush?".

"Why are you using that game as an example?". The badger questioned, instead laying out another game that was in her mind. "Why not download one of your "apps", like Fortnite?".

"Uhh...nevermind that".

"That's not going to make me feel any better about myself". Pinkie sunk her head into her arms for the second time.

"If only there was a way...". Rarity answered, all the while still eating her dinner.

"How would you feel if I didn't fully plan the parties myself? I let Vanellope, Sticks and some of you do it for me. I'll just handle some of it o she doesn't see me as the ringleader".

"Would that even work?". Applejack moved her plate forward, indicating that she was done with her roast meal. "Trunchbull still sees you as a party girl, Pinkie. She would pick you on in a group of twelve. Everybody knows how the bull works around these parts".

"This seems like a ploy for something much greater, ain''t it, AJ?". Sticks directly eyed her in curiosity. Applejack didn't say anything and instead sigh.

"Well surely we can't leave out our favorite Element of Laughter out". The fashionista waited until the piece of meat was down her throat before restarting the conversation. "Pinkie must do something. I mean...think of all of the ways Vice-Principal Trunchbull could attack you while we set up your party. The Chokey is just one of them".

"Yes, but wouldn't that get ourselves into trouble?" Twilight turned to Rarity.

"Would you rather let Pinkie suffer throughout or sacrifice ourselves to make her feel better? Which is it, Twi?".

"We're getting stuck between a rock and a hard place again...aren't we?". The studious looked to the other girls this time, some of them agreeing, not least Sticks who had to give up her robot statue out of heart a while back. "We really don't have a choice. I'm going to think of a way we can do this as soon as we get back into the academy, then we can enjoy the first full day of classes!".

The girls cheered, taking a hard turn toward the route they were desperate to go on - to make Pinkie Pie feel better about the party rule by taking shifts to make a party even better than what she was capable of at the minimum. This meant taking a risk to be as minimalist as they could to do this. But will this be enough to prove Vice-Principal Trunchbull wrong? What must be done must be done.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The Harmonizers agreeing to what could make Pinkie Pie feel better about the rule taking place is to take shifts planning a party for her, but would that make the employers notice? Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. To One Side

Chapter 4: To One Side

The girls got back to Canterlot Academy knowing Pinkie Pie was feeling down from the new rules being put into place this year. Twilight came to the helm by taking and leading shifts to minimize their chances of getting caught by Vice-Principal Trunchbull. Only they could the Element of Laughter feel laughter running through her, but it wasn't going to be easy. The studious wanted to buy herself some time, excusing herself from the girls as soon as they stepped into Dorm 49. She immediately walked over to the desk that housed nothing and whipped out her notebook of to-do lists. This would keep track of her activities during their final stay. Rarity and Lola made sure the studious needed some time to herself to think this through by watching from a distance, and taking charge for a brief moment. The bunny felt sorry for Pinkie Pie right now and it wasn't even the first day of the year yet. She turned to see the pink girl already in her lower bunk bed, not wearing her nightgown. Lola turned to Rarity and pointed to the drawer housing their pajamas, the fashionista nodded and made as little noise as possible to maximize Twilight's thinking. Speaking of Twilight, the studious thought of how many shifts could be needed for the party and suddenly turned to Pinkie for a moment.

"Pinkie Pie...". She softly spoke to the despondent Element of Laughter, prompting her to look up.

"What is it...". Her tone further added to the doom she was about to face. It was the tone that gave Twilight a worried discomfort in her stomach.

"Do you want to help us with the party?". The studious' next response would either be confirmation or denial.

"Nah thanks...". Pinkie therefore yawned. "I'm tired, Twi. Can you just let me go to sleep please?".

"Okay...". She turned back around to her notebook, the pink party girl plunking her head back on her pillow and snoring next to the studious. This mildly irritated her, but this didn't cause her to lose focus like some other girls did. Lola and Rarity came out of the walkable closest in their PJs and got ready for what is to be their first day of classes. Given the early warning signs meant that Twilight was perturbed about Pinkie's sanity more than anyone else right now. The one party girl she knew in Equestria was right now feeling the pain inflicted on her. This all came at the expense of an unsurprisingly entity. Right now, every one of her dormmates were either in bed or asleep at this point, with Twilight the only one not in bed nor asleep. She spent some more time carefully planning a risky move, figuring out if this would work. She too was feeling bad about herself for planning this, but she had to make one of her friends better. Twilight wanted to finish the last sentence she was writing with her magical girl pen and stop to take a long glance at a sleeping Pinkie Pie. Twilight exhaled a sigh as she turned back to her notebook and picked it up. She turned the knob on the top desk drawer, placing the notebook inside comfortably. She closed the drawer and stood up to exchange the chair for her comfy single bed. At least in the morning she will find more ways to make this whole thing a possibility. But right now, she just needed some sleep.

* * *

The sun arose the next day as the dorm slit a nice shining light into the large room like a spotlight waiting to be placed in a lit stage. This was the first day of classes for the students of Canterlot Academy. This was it - only the weekends could give them all of the free time like the other day. Twilight woke to the sunlight crossing over her bed sheets as she lifted herself from her pillow and looked around the dorm. The other girls were still asleep at this time. She checked her the clock that hung up near the window. Twilight could barely make out the time, the time striking almost 8:00 AM PST for California, Nevada, Washington, almost all of Oregon and the northern tip of Idaho. This was tricky getting up so early, but the traditional time for the start of the day was an hour later so it could only mean one thing to all 500 students. She unraveled the duvets and stood up, taking a first trip to the walkable closet to get changed into her default attire for the day, and for her Science classes to start of. However, she was still worried about Pinkie, and the new rule that Vice-Principal Trunchbull introduced. It has become such a hot topic that Sunset and Sticks forgot to tell the other girls what classes they'll be having first. I guess that'll filled the void negatively speaking. Soon, after Twilight brushed her hair to keep with her standard attire, the other girls woke up with some time to spare before classes start 45 minutes later. But it's going to be difficult to get all 9 girls ready for the classes ahead in that amount of time. Rainbow and Vanellope were usually the quickest out of the girls relatively speaking, a robust bond that still stands within Dorm 49. After several minutes of Twilight, Rainbow and Vanellope standing around, the rest of the girls were ready to move to class, with Pinkie walking out of the walkable closet, still dejected of her innocence. The look on her face grew concerns over the rest of Dorm 49. Did this really have to hit them as hard like a ton of bricks as has done already?

"Pinkie, darling!". Rarity walked over and place a hand on her shoulder, trying to make her feel better. "Lighten up, the rule might not be enforced as much, well...technically this is Vice-Principal Trunchbull we're talking about, but I can assure you we will have a wonderful time together, me, you and the rest of the girls!".

"I don't know, Rarity". The hyperactive pink girl sighed. "You know how strict Trunchbull is. We can't just ignore the rule and move on".

"I found a way that we can work around it!". Twilight checked the clock again, no needing to explain it now considering it was almost time for class. "But it's going to have to wait until after class! Come on, girls!".

All of the Elements of Harmony exited Dorm 49, parting for either Science, Biology or Mrs Harshwinny's English class. Pinkie's sorrow's really kept the whole group down, so Twilight's immediacy to think of a solution could pay off after their classes are up. But would it still be a large pay-off though without risking detention? Could they do it?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight finding a quick way to bypass the rule, making Pinkie Pie feel brighter again. But would the solution pay-off, or would detention follow on the first day of classes? Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Nice Distraction

Chapter 5: Nice Distraction

Lola Bunny strolled over to English class knowing her fellow pink friend, along with Applejack and her were needing for this to be passable. The Element of Laughter, Honesty and Sportsmanship wanted to study first, then get back to making Pinkie feel the better of the harsh rule that was put into place as son as they arrived here. But would they make it out alive is their ultimate answer. Could they outsmart Vice-Principal Trunchbull, or fail with punishable consequences. The three girls were outside Diane C. Appleberry's English class as students waited around the door for the teacher to arrive from the other side of the campus. Lola could see the possibility of going on her phone until the time comes. That is, until they saw a familiar face coming toward them as she was hoping to put Pinkie's sorrows to rest. This caught Applejack's eye also, with Pinkie turning to the student coming toward them with pride and determination.

"Hey guys!". A familiar raspy voice was directed to Lola, Pinkie and Applejack - it could only mean one thing.

"Heya, Sticks!". Applejack greeted the badger, to whom she stopped and looked at the door for a brief moment. "You have English class first too?".

"Yeah, I get to hang out with my best friends for the first part of the day!". Her tone of emotion could indicate she was staying positive despate Pinkie Pie's desperate plea for help. This promoted a smile on the hyperactive pink girls' face as she retracted Sticks to her.

"You know what this means, right?". She placed an arm around the 12th member. "You get to distinguish my woes for like, 90 minutes at a time?".

"This could also mean I'm willing to give my friends the benefit of the doubt. I will handle most of the plan, if said plan isn't already existing".

"It is". Lola kindly answered.

"I assure you I can prove what is feels like to compromise what we have and make one of our family members better. But first, I gotta find some more shinies in the academy dumpster".

"Say what you will, but I bet Janitor Leo already cleared out any shiny objects".

"We're here to make Pinkie Pie better too. How is dumpster diving going to make her feel better?".

"It is when there's cake involved...". Sticks nervously scratched the back of her boomerang-shaped hair, merely apprehensive but it's a gradual slope up the hill. Diane was about to emerge from the side of the hallway connecting the English class and all four Harmonizers turned to face her coming closer with a box full of divine English resources. She walked further, seeing the dim classroom ready to be opened by her courtesy of keys. This was Sticks' first class with the girls after starting off the year with Track, English and Gymnastics, making this the third time to meet Diane's expectations since the 1st year. The teacher stopped just before she slotted the keys into the lock, turning to the students, plus the four girls in the process.

"Just so you guys know, there's going to be a new rule to eliminate late students by arriving half an hour before class starts, understand?".

Upon hearing those words come out of Diane's mouth, Pinkie soon felt a mild pain in her stomach - the same pain she felt when she was in the auditorium.

"We had so many students arriving late to class last year, either if it was forgetfulness, fault or transport issues like a car, train or plane".

"We don't talk about that, Miss...". Sticks quickly scooted to Lola and whispered. "Daniel rekt me and my relationship with Mrs Harshwinny and now this gal is starting to point out my flaws...unbelievable!".

The 7th member nodded, saying nothing more than a simple movement. Diane C. Appleberry unlocked the door to her classroom and soon the students spilled into the recently lit room with nothing changing beside's Norman still being a pain to both Lola and Sticks. Said student sat near the back of the room like he always does with the Harmonizers split up to sit wherever. Pinkie chose the seat next to a window. Applejack chose to sit at the front. Lola agreed to sit behind her and Sticks meanwhile, Sticks being Sticks sat at the back to do her own thing but still fit into Diane's criteria's. She would be the closest one to Norman, but she always preffered to be as far from him as possible to avoid dispute. Once all of the students turned up, Diane started the class, ala closing the door and speaking while walking to her desk.

"Welcome back to Canterlot Academy after 3 full months of summer vacation! It is a pleasure to be having all of you as my first teaching period, some students I had a maximum of three times throughout my career here! I would love to have an even longer vacation myself, but unfortunately, we have to get back to basics with our education system. What I planned for this class before we get back to actual work next English class is for all of us to look at different buildings all over the United States in the 21st Century! I know I spliced a bit of History into this lesson, but believe me this is more focused on your skills at reading text from a book! Feel free to rummaged through the box to find models of buildings from cities like Los Angeles, New York and Miami as well as books to satisfy our needs!".

She therefore sat at the desk and allowed the class to pick out the objects from the box she laid before her. A few students from the back and many from near the front, including Lola and Applejack were amongst the volunteers. Sticks watched from the sidelines as she wanted to wait, but that wasn't until Norman turned to the badger and wanted to clear something that was on his mind for a while.

"Sticks...". The boy spoke in a sentiment of anticipation. "Wanna hear something I found out online?".

"I don't go online, libtardian...". The badger was merely agitated, but kept her cool. "Go on... I'm listening...".

"Have you heard of an artist called Countess Coloratura?". Norman sparked a familiar name into Sticks, whom responded without hesitation.

"Yeah... I heard of her. Why?".

"The Canterlot City Times await her entrance into the city once more, and is planning to bring a live performance to Canterlot Academy!".

"Didn't she already come here in the wake of Trunchbull being a jerk to one of my friends a while ago?". The badger was interested.

"I must have missed that".

"I mean, I can't just get up out of my seat and tell Applejack in the middle of the class period. She would scream in awe and distract the whole class. I'll save it for after, but I applaud you for so little, Normie".

"I know right". This led Norman to keep going. "She's as big as Justin Beiber-".

"Don't compare heaven to hell!". Sticks suddenly generated a sharp tone for a brief moment to silence the guy talking to her. She got back into position to avoid rolling eyes at other students and more potentially, Diane C. Appleberry staring at her. "Now get back to work".

Norman thus turned around at the badger's orders and agreed to himself to never anger the badger. He then got up and allowed himself to rummage through the box to whatever left there is in there. Sticks also did this but felt comfortable this way. She was granted personal space and anyone who would violate those will suffer, according to her anyway.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks hearing about Countess Coloratura's visit to Canterlot Academy and the first English class is underway. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. The Power Of Twelve

Chapter 6: The Power Of Twelve

After class...

"Woohee!". Applejack stretched her arms after a nice start to English. She was walking with Lola, Sticks and Pinkie back to Dorm 49 to hang out until their next classes. This was shaping up to be a good academic year for Diane C. Appleberry's class, but what was lurking behind the scenes mean it must be expeditiously solved. What also lurked was Sticks' knowledge of Countess Coloratura - Applejack's childhood friend visiting the academy a second time for a live performance. But the badger was getting bugged by something else that was on her mind and was cautious of the farm girl having too much on her plate if she told her right now. Applejack was looking after her strongest bond in Pinkie Pie, taking this party planning scheme into motion as soon as they stepped foot into the dorm. They were rathe to get this done, spending as much time as they can with little resources than what Pinkie was capable of.

"English was fun than what I expected!". Lola answered, admired by Diane's start. "Now it's time to get that party into motion!".

"Let's hope that Twilight and the others will roll with it instead of waiting...". The 2nd member then turned behind her to Sticks, who was walking at the back, dazed. "Sticks, are you ready to plan out this thing?".

The badger was still locked into her daze and not listening to Applejack. She soon snapped back and looked at the southern farm girl.

"Uhh...yeah. I'm ready".

"There must be a reason to daze". Lola slowed her pace to join up with the calm badger, but she wasn't prepared to ask them what was on their mind just yet. "You're worried about Pinkie Pie, aren't you? Don't worry, Sticksy, Applejack is keeping her company like what strong bonds do. Take you and Fluttershy for example...".

"It's not that. I'm having deja vu again". Sticks stopped and thought ahead of her woes. "Trunchbull really wants us to get locked up in the Chokey again, right?".

Pinkie and Applejack stopped and turned around to Lola and Sticks.

"Right...?". The farm girl vaguely added.

"This party is likely going to fail so badly, we might need a second Chokey...or she's going to deny us Gringotts when we feel like going there. Just imagine - Do you want denial to the city's lush food and whatnot?".

"Sticksy...". Applejack sighed. "Nothing bad is going to happen when we plan the party for Pinkie. Don't you think going too far with your conspiracy theories is slowing us down?".

"It's either that, or suffer. Plus, I think Trunchbull installed an automatic anti-virus on any given website so to cause controversy, they call it DEMON-itazation!".

"I think you need a rest before we get started with this event, my friend". Lola was calm, placing her arm around Sticks and the badger smiled with warmth.

"Thanks, Lola!". She concluded. Together, all four girls strolled to their primary hangout in Dorm 49. Twilight was already back from her class, as with all seven other members of the team. However, setting up this party wasn't going to be easy on their part. It would take a miracle for Vice-Principal Trunchbull to not notice as her office was surrounded by surveillance cameras left, right and center. They wanted to risk all just for Pinkie Pie's sanity. The girls arrived at Dorm 49 knowing their plan was going to go off without a hitch, but was merely worried of Sticks' accurate conspiracies. This didn't stop them though. Lola opened the door and led the small group to be emerged by the other Harmonizers, including Sunset Shimmer who had just got back from her Math class with Mr Stewart.

"Hey girls!". The bunny took charge out of the four. Twilight was the first to answer.

"How was English?". The studious wanted to comment, thus the bunny replying without hesitation.

"Great! We had no idea Sticks was in the same class as us, hence why she tagged along with us here!".

"I was mostly doing my own thing, hung out on my own and looked at San Francicso buildings while thinking out snowboarding down their hills! It's good stuff!".

"Have you found a way for us to make our own party for Pinkie Pie?". Applejack asked, getting to the real topic. That was the right time to ask her, as she just found a solution before the first day.

"Yes I have, Applejack!".

"Wow...that was fast...are you sure you didn't take all of your time like the last few hundred times you wanted to excuse yourself?".

"This is Pinkie we're talking about. I wanted to brave in the plan myself too. We're all in this together!".

She walked over to the sets of drawers she placed the notebook in and opened the right drawer. She picked up the small notebook and walked over to Applejack.

"Here you go!". Twilight turned to the right page and showed it to the farm girl. She had drawn a sketch-up of the plan to put into motion. This was what she though of - She, Smurfette and Vexy will choose a room to throw the party, Applejack and Vanellope will choose the songs that will play throughout the party, Rarity, Sticks and Lola will be on decoration duty with the glitter and confetti and stuff and Fluttershy, Rainbow, Sunset and Pinkie have two roles i.e take shifts to make the food and be on guard duty. The southern farm girl saw the potential in Twilight's plan, but felt worried at the same time that it wasn't going to go accordingly.

"So I'm song duty with Vanellope?". Applejack questioned. "Aren't we missing the fact that this is Pinkie's party and not have the soundtrack full of Disney songs?".

"I'm okay with not choosing Disney songs if you don't want me to, AJ". The mint green surprise added from her top bunk.

"Uh, huh...I don't want to sound too concerning, but I feel like this party won't go down the way we expect it to, considering Trunchbull's increased security policy". The 2nd member wanted to clear things up.

"For once I actually agree with Applejack...". Sticks leaned against the same wall she was used to at this point.

"It's for Pinkie. We can all do it for her. She's the Element of Laughter. Without her, we lack in the main fun party girl".

"But I'm being honest here, Twilight. I just don't think this is a good idea. It could get us all into trouble".

"Honesty is what you're good at. But being way too honest about certain ideas can cause some people to dislike you for what you are".

Applejack paused and therefore sigh afterwards.

"Oh who am I kidding?! All this time, I was just being a scardey cat. I learnt my lesson criticizing my love-hate relationship with Rarity".

"Don't forget me of course...". Sticks mumbled.

"Come on y'all! We have a party to plan!". The southern farm girl concluded, the girls cheering on after her as all twelve girls left Dorm 49 in favor of Pinkie Pie's pleasure. Now at that remains is the risk of Vice-Principal Trunchbull raining justice down at them if they fail. But would they?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Applejack and Sticks worrying about the party, with the former putting the thought aside. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. A Careful Observation

Chapter 7: A Careful Observation

"Okay...". Twilight stopped the girls before they even stepped foot into the courtyard. She was going to assign them to their tasks. "Applejack and Vanellope, you're on song duty".

Both the southern farm girl and the mint green surprise looked at each other and smiled. They were glad to be working together for once.

"Fluttershy, Rainbow, Sunset and Pinkie, you're all on food duty and or guard duty depending on who should watch over".

"I don't mind baking alongside Pinkie Pie...". Fluttershy spoke, setting up her role.

"Yes! She likes to do stuff with me!". The hyperactive pink girl scooted to the timid shy girl and placed an arm around her. This gave Fluttershy a faint smile as Twilight continued.

"Rainbow and Sunset will watch over the party and see if Trunchbull doesn't find out about it". The studious therefore checked her notebook and moved on to the next group. "Rarity, Sticks and Lola, all of you are on decoration duty".

"Sweet!". Lola cheered as she glanced at her strongest bond. "I like working with Rarity".

"I feel the same way too, darling!". The fashionista responded as Sticks walked over to the two girls. "You know what this means, right?".

"The world is going to watch us do this?". The badger scratched the back of her hair with an addled response.

"We, three get to work together, my friend". Lola turned to her.

"That just leaves Smurfette, Vexy and I to pick a room for the party and potentially help others out of course...".

"I really don't mind working with you, Twi". The blonde-haired smurf swiftly acknowledged. "We were book partners at the Literature Club before...ahem".

"That's great! How about you, Vexy?". Twilight eyed the 10th member in anticipation of a response. Vexy didn't have a problem with teaming with the leader of the family either.

"Hey, I'm working with my sister, so of course I'd be willing to help!".

"Good to hear". The studious closed the notebook she was carrying and placed it in her skirt pocket. This was the best part, in that the 1st member was anticipating since the start of this academic year albeit only still the first day. Both Smurfette and Vexy were ready to depart and follow the studious toward the academy as Twilight slowly concluded the meet-up.

"I'm going to find us a room that's empty". She proceeded to walk away from the girls. Only the smurf sisters followed her to which ever room was available. That meant checking the timetables on the doors and what not. The smurfs caught up to Twilight as the three girls were seen no more from the other girls.

"Quick question, Twilight". Vexy caught the mild attention of the studious. "Why isn't Gym 2 an option?".

"Because Trunchbull will likely peek her head into the gymnasium, plus it's crowded and she installed surveillance cameras around the place. That is why we're finding an empty room".

"She was quiet last year too. Was she still in the academy back then?". Smurfette was curious.

"No one has ever saw her last year from my perspective...". Twilight delivered a quick response to the 9th member, likely due to Vice-Principal Trunchbull taking breaks from the academy, the only real sighting they saw of her was after the Crystal Prep students tried to rob Rarity of the charitable music video. That was only it - she was so quiet in the 4th year that the girls forgot that she was co-running the academy, watching Temperance Astora reaching for the devilish role instead for a short while. The three girls first walked to the music room, seeing how often they hung out in there when things get tough. Maybe that was empty; no one was using it beside the music classes. It was worth visiting it just in case anybody was using the room in their free time. Soon, they arrived to the music room. Twilight checked the timetable and the inside to make sure. Yep, just as she thought. No one was using the room right now, or anytime soon. That was easy for them. But wait, what if there were alternatives. Vice-Principal Trunchbull burst into the music room before when a party was going on. It wasn't safe for them just yet. This led Twilight to turned to the hallway where the library stood.

"Girls, stay here". She demanded. Both Smurfette and Vexy obliged and saw Twilight distance themselves away from the two smurf sisters. She was seen picking another room from anywhere inside the large building. Twilight soon stopped and found herself a comfortable distance from Smurfette and Vexy. She looked behind and spoke to them.

"If I don't find anymore rooms, I'll call you".

"Which one?". Smurfette answered.

"Vexy. She's more stern out of the two of you".

That made the 9th member nod in satisfaction and looked at her sister.

"I got things covered, Twilight!". The black-haired smurf clarified.

Twilight smiled and turned to her direction as she walked further. As she disappeared into the horizon, only hiding behind walls at this point, Smurfette and Vexy wondered if the door was open. Smurfette turned the door knob and pushed. Yep, it was open! The music room was always open for them. The two sisters crept inside, Vexy closing the door behind her. It was quiet without any of the students here. This was the perfect place to throw the party they thought. Twilight was about to choose alternatives for when Vice-Principal Trunchbull suddenly remembers what happened in the 1st year. They thought about the other girls assigned to different roles. They probably have gone away to gather decorations and bake food for the party.

* * *

Lola, Rarity and Sticks were inside of the party closet closest to Mr Stewart's Math classroom with the the bunny rummaging through the large locker as Rarity and Sticks on-looked her.

"I have just the perfect box of decorations we can use for Pinkie's party!". Lola carefully pulled out a large box full of tinsel and confetti and threw it to Sticks. "Catch!".

The badger delivered a swift reaction to the airborne box and caught it with both hands. It was surprisingly light despite the size of the thing. Lola pulled out a small box for Rarity, mainly housing the glitter and nice sequences to give the fashionista more control over what she loved with this.

"Here you go, Rarity! You can go nuts with the glitter! I don't mind!".

"I can bananas we the decoration, right, Lola?". Sticks asked the bunny, still rummaging through the closet for a box for herself.

"Do whatever you can with it! This is Pinkie Pie's party! You're one of her closest pals!".

The 7th member emerged herself from the closet, carrying a box full of party cutlery and cups for the occasion. She notified her leg to close the closet door and head for the vantage point.

"We have to wait for Twilight to call me and tell us which room the party will be held". Lola took charge of the trio, Rarity and Sticks nodding in response. From there, all three girls walked out of the area and toward the courtyard where they had to stall for time for Twilight to give them the signal.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls taking their roles for granted as Twilight, Smurfette and Vexy finding a room for the party, with the former leaving the group to find alternatives, and Rarity, Sticks and Lola gathering the decorations. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Picture This!

Chapter 8: Picture This!

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were in the cooking room, baking treats for the latter's cheer up party that was going to commence soon. It was looking good from here, with the other girls either working collaboratively or finished as the two were getting started. The 6th member whipped out a bowl from underneath the table and stationed it toward the timid shy girl, adamant to get started.

"How well do you know your baking, Fluttershy?!". Pinkie spoke in an enthusiastic tone.

"Well...I know alot of things about baking...".

"That's great! You can start for me while I get the ingredients!".

The hyperactive pink girl took out a whisk and threw it in the air without noticing. Fluttershy was cautious and caught it before it touched the ground. She turned to Pinkie Pie in a dissatisfied manner.

"You know you could just hand me the tools. Don't throw them".

"I know...". The Element of Laughter than pulled out a rolling pin and threw it behind her. "This party is going to be sweet! I know it is!".

"Well...uhm...this party isn't going to be sweet if the food gets contaminated by the tools falling on the floor. We need them to make the cakes, don't we?".

"You're just overprotecting me now, Fluttershy!". She held a bag of flour and gave it to the 5th member. "Here you go!".

"I'll get started, shall I...?". Fluttershy picked up the flour from Pinkie and opened the packet. She held the bag down at a comfortable level for the number of flour to fall down at a comfortable capacity. She was cautious of everything that could go wrong while in the kitchen. This is Pinkie's haven for baking. It's what she does all of the time. Fluttershy needed a large wooden spoon as Pinkie held out the object in front of her. This was just what she needed.

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie". She kindly thanked as she took the spoon out of her hands and placed in out the table ready for using later. The timid shy girl first poured in the butter and then proceeded to stir it with the spoon she was given. Pinkie emerged her head from the underlying cupboard as she watched the Element of Kindness stir the mixture until it looked just right.

"Can I try later?". The hyperactive pink girl spoke in a patient tone.

"Sure! What are we making first?".

"I had a super duper idea for a chocolate cake! They're one of my favorite cakes, to bake!".

"I'll get a choco bar and melt them first. You keep stirring the mix". Fluttershy parted from the bowl and gifted Pinkie the chance to stir the mixture. She walked over to the cupboard housing the choco bar and picked one out of the cabinet and turned to eye a microwave somewhere. She did this all the while Pinkie was making a quick beat with her stirring. She never minded it though. Fluttershy saw a microwave and proceeded to move toward it, unwrapping the choco bar until it was exposed. Before she had to put the choco bar into the appliance though, she had to put the whole thing in a bowl.

"This looks fun! How about you try it, Fluttershy?". Pinkie ardently eyed the timid shy girl as she opened the microwave and placed the choco bar inside to be melted.

"I already stirred a few seconds ago. Be careful with the mix. We don't want it to fall on the floor".

"Oki doki loki!". Pinkie gradually toned down her stirring speed and watched as the flour and butter blended in with each other. Fluttershy went back to her as the choco bar inside the microwave was beginning to melt. It would only take a minute to completely melt as time passed and the microwave pinged. The timid shy girl took the bowl of melted chocolate out of the appliance and took it the to ready-made mixture of butter and flour. It was just a matter of the two girls taking turns to stir the mix, now joined by the melted chocolate that wasn't presented before.

* * *

Applejack and Vanellope were inside of Gym next to a hand-made jukebox built by the hands of a genius. It doesn't use CDs or linear loop of songs, but instead had a built in system with thousands of songs to choose from. The two girls were thinking of what songs they would like to hear at the party, as well as thinking about the other girls too. Applejack had a notebook and pen in her hand to write down the song names and artists most preferred by the Harmonizers.

"Okay! Who shall we have?". Applejack pointed the pen forward the the mint green surprise, lacking in a forceful push of her arm. Vanellope was scrolling through the endless song list from all generations of music.

"Let's see... Genesis? Too rock-based... Johnny Cash? ...Nah... Too country for my taste".

"That's Rainbow Dash and I's most preferred genre". Applejack suddenly spoke. "Why don't you put those in to satisfy the both of us, Van!".

"You listen to country".

"If you looked at me for long enough, yes. I was going to place some Dolly Parton tunes in myself".

"Dolly the what now?". Vanellope was confused.

"Heh...I know my taste doesn't clash with your taste. What do you like listening to?".

"I have a strong interest in songs that motivate me for the racing. That's about it". The 8th member then went back to scrolling through the song list. "So...Genesis and Johnny Cash?".

"Wouldn't mind it to be honest". Applejack agreed, as Vanellope chose two songs from the aforementioned artists. She proceeded to continue scrolling through until she saw songs from S Club 7.

"What about a song from S Club 7?". The Element of Determination and Motivation turned to the farm girl for answers.

"Which one?".

"Any of them. They all sound good to be heard at the party, but I can only choose one. I know the one I like the most out of them".

"Okay. What about Twilight and Sunset and the rest of the girls? What do they love to hear?".

"I don't know". Applejack thought hard about this one. "Do you mind if I take control, Vanellope? I'll let you rest your fingers".

"Here you go!". The mint green surprise therefore got up and granted the southern farm girl the chance to pick some songs as the 8th member sat down on the stage overlooking the empty gymnasium. As Applejack was scrolling through the songs, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer walked past Gym 2, catching the eye of Vanellope.

"Hi, Rainbow, Sunset!". She called out as the two stopped and waved.

"How's are things going?". Rainbow directed her question to Applejack, who was taking charge of the two person group.

"About as smooth as a smooth criminal!". The farm girl answered, soon getting the thought in her head. She quickly scrolled the jukebox to find the song she mentioned. " Ah-hah! This is what we were after".

"Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson, no less?". The mint green surprise vaguely spoke.

"Yeah. This will go great with Sticks, since she's from the Sonic world and Michael Jackson contributed to the soundtrack of Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles!".

"Somebody's been doing their homework". Sunset commented on Applejack's decision.

"I think it's safe to say those two are working fine together!". The athlete turned her head to the co-lead. "How's about we go and find the smurfs?".

Rainbow began to shout toward Applejack and Vanellope once again, this time to conclude their meeting.

"We're going to find Smurfette and Vexy! Call me when you're done!".

"Got it!". Applejack answered.

"Will do!". Vanellope answered.

Both girls left to hide behind the walls of the gymnasium as Applejack and Vanellope kept searching for songs to add on the playlist. Rainbow and Sunset didn't catch any signs of Vice-Principal Trunchbull noticing what they were doing, the path they were on is going the way they hoped it would. The two had just come back from checking if Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were doing their business. They were working on a slightly-overdue clockwise system as well as keeping tabs on Vice-Principal Trunchbull or even Vice-Principal Finster if she manages to find out. Those were the two they had to watch out for, otherwise it would be game over for them. As soon as Rainbow and Sunset reached the set of hallway connecting the library to the music room, Twilight appeared from behind of the hallway that lead to the indoor swimming pool. Neither one of them noticed, thus the studious calling their names instead.

"Rainbow! Sunset! There you are!". The leader walked over to them. Both of them turned around to see Twilight in their line of sight.

"Twilight! Have you found a room for the party yet?". Sunset was the first to answer, a trust in their strong bond shown right now.

"I tried. Either all of the rooms are locked or either booked for classes at the time of the party. There is only one room that isn't falling into both though".

"What room is it?". Rainbow asked.

"I've already left Smurfette and Vexy to stay in case I found another room, but they're all in the music room".

"Oh, the same place Jenny McBride crashed our party and reported it to Trunchbull...". The co-lead remembered the time from the 1st year.

"Sunset...!". Rainbow whispered. "Keep it cool, girl...!".

"On a side note, I walked past Trunchbull's office when she wasn't there, and a light caught the attention of my eyes and the letter V with a very light yellow background was glared onto the screen with the font color a light brilliant cornflower blue".

"Must have been her lock screen, to be honest. But what does it mean?". The co-lead wanted to know.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't a lock screen. I'm a computer geek as well as a Science geek and I know for sure that there was no lock screen when I saw it. There wasn't a clock nor Trunchbull's full name".

"If you say so...". Rainbow Dash concluded as the studious wanted to part from them.

"I'm going to head back to the music room and call the others. Let me know when Applejack and Vanellope are done, won't you?".

"We have this under control, Twilight. We're about to head to the music room too, but seeing how you're walking over there...". Sunset started to let Rainbow finish.

"...We might as well observe Rarity, Lola and Sticks and see if they have the decorations".

"Oh...I'll keep on guard duty on my team, shall I?". Twilight winked at the two girls and thus headed off to Smurfette and Vexy, ala the music room. This gave Rainbow and Sunset the excuse to part from her as the two of them headed the opposite direction toward the courtyard, Rarity, Sticks and Lola eagerly waiting for the signal. But what was Twilight really talking about back there? Could it be foreshadowing something sinister on Vice-Principal Trunchbull's end, or could it be a fancy customization option? This gave them the questions to answer.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Applejack, Vanellope, Pinkie and Fluttershy choosing the party songs and baking treats respectively, while Rainbow and Sunset watch over as Twilight found serious questions for them to hamper over. But what did it really mean? Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. What's Bugging You?

Chapter 9: What's Bugging You?

Smurfette and Vexy were waiting inside of the music room, eagerly anticipating the return of Twilight Sparkle from her small duties. Alas, she didn't find an alternative room for the party and instead settled on the room that they already have. Still, it's better than having no room to set up the party. The door opened, the studious walking toward the two smurfs now looking at her rather than each other in discussion. Smurfette was the one to open up to Twilight first as she stopped growing toward them.

"Did you find anything?". The blonde-haired smurf delivered.

"All of the other rooms are booked for the classes. I checked every single room in the academy and found nothing. Everyone is just so busy today".

"Any room is better than no room". Vexy added, referring to the music room. "Still, we hadn't had a party in this room before".

"We haven't, but the other girls have". The studious explained. "Basically, when Lola and Sunset fought, the girls defending Sunset were partying in this room and got caught by Jenny McBride for whatever reasons I cannot conjour".

"Let me guess, Trunchbull got to them?".

"Yep! She and Rainbow Dash has been on guard duty the entire time we planned this party". Twilight therefore found a platform on the floor to sit down next to the smurf sisters. "So far, Trunchbull or even Finster hasn't been notified by the party yet. This is going the way we hoped it would".

Suddenly, the girls' conversations were broken by a knock on the door. Rarity, Lola and Sticks came through with the decorations and the glitter. Each girl had a box to carry, signifying this was going to be a bigger party more in lined with Pinkie's standards.

"Hey girls!". Rarity walked toward a vacant spot, carrying the small box of sequins for the party they were going to start.

"Hey! Did Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer send you here?". Twilight answered as Sticks closed the door with her leg.

"They did more than direct us here!". Lola dropped the box of cutlery mere height from the table with the sheets of music. She then noticed a difference in their tone, from the time she was directed to the music room. "Something is really on Sunset's mind... I heard she was 'off' with her body language a little. I sense it".

"Sounds to me like she's been hit with a greater beast we never knew existed upon until now". Sticks answered as the bunny pushed her out of her face for privacy reasons. This led the badger to put down the box full of tinsel and confetti to join the other boxes.

"Nah...it's not that, Sticks. It's something else... But what?".

"You really think Sunset is acting unusual, Lola?". Twlight stated. "I don't normally notice alot of difference in her".

"That's because you spend way too much time with her. I'm going by my perspective, ergo something is going on behind the scenes to not make Trunchbull and Finster sniff at us. That, or they are super busy with whatever discipline they're handling to other students".

* * *

"Alright, losers!". Vice-Principal Trunchull was slamming her hands against her wooden desk. "What's with the promotion?".

The students she was slamming down upon were Monika and the rest of her gang. Despite the snappy tone of Vice-Principal Trunchbull, the leader was calm, observing her unnecessary choice to call them up for something so little. Monika sighed and continued.

"Miss, when we said we wanted to promote Countess Coloratura's visit to Canterlot Academy, we were called up to Principal Celestia's office for her to motivate us. You'd really think writing poems to give her a warm welcome is going to do such harm?".

"We laid out new rules that was unmentioned during the welcoming!". The vice-principal then proceeded to pace back and forth across her desk. "One of those unmentioned rules was to not go overboard with promoting".

"But this is an academy worth going overboard with promoting!". Sayori complained.

"Really? Something as little as writing welcoming poems can really do that much damage to a person's credibility?". Natsuki asked.

"Can you let me finish?!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull snapped, flinching Yuri and Sayori. "Countess Coloratura's visit is suppose to be a formal get-together organized by Principal Celestia! We ensure that no mishaps and NO GOING OVERBOARD will be in order. You students still forget that I'm running part of this academy!".

"But Pinkie Pie always go overboard with her parties". Monika explained, the same student she was supposedly going to watch out for.

"Not anymore! She's going to adapt to the new changes! I'll keep a close eye on her to see if she pulls any funny business on me!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull checked one of her hands to see any damage to them from the force of impacting the wooden desk. It seemed perfectly fine. She turned back to Monika and the girls. "Consider this a warning, girls! The Chokey is ever empty if one of you dare misbehaves! Got it?!".

Monika nodded, as did Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori.

"You may go! I will keep a close eye on Pinkie Pie from now on!".

The original Literature Club members wanted to get out of their as soon as possible without running. Monika was surprisingly the calmest she could ever get face to face with a snappy employer like Vice-Principal Trunchbull. But to ensure a reason was considered for the changes that she wanted to implement, she would have to withhold that for the inspection on the Element of Laughter. Now she was at a big risk without even noticing. It almost felt like she was on the FBI list for whatever reason. She didn't do anything wrong yet. But she was about to face the brunt of the bull's attack along with the rest of the Harmonizers right now. The vice-principal immediately logged on to her computer and brought up the school records, displaying a name search and pressing the letter P. An ID image of Pinkie Pie was shown facing toward Vice-Principal Trunchbull in glee.

"We meet again, Pinkie Pie! I may failed to catch you during the first year, but I have grown fond of your overly wild parties! You're on my watch list!".

The image of Pinkie staring down was glared onto her computer screen as Vice-Principal Trunchbull clicked the watch list button and on came the 6th member for her to keep close tabs on during the year.

* * *

"All set! Let's get this party started!". Pinkie Pie was facing the rest of the Harmonizers as the hand-made jukebox was brought in by Applejack and Vanellope. This was going to be wild, thought the hyperactive pink girl as she scooted to Vanellope and Sticks beside the decorated wall. The farm girl had the duty to turn on the jukebox after setting it down on the grand piano and looped the playlist to avoid going back to change song. She would join Pinkie on the dancefloor in the middle of the music room. It was an ideal place to party, despite some girls thinking the opposite. The first song to come on was Shakira's 'Try Everything', courtesy of Vanellope. Of course, the Disney girl had to get that out of the way first before starting the real deal. She laid her drink she had brought from the vending machine and joined Applejack and Pinkie in the middle of the room. Lola felt the need to talk to Sticks about what she had said in small detail to Twilight, forecasting a response from the mobian badger. She joined her at the back of the music room, carrying her carrot juice bottle and faced toward the girls.

"Hey...". Lola didn't say anything else, becoming merely afraid that Sunset was going to let her down just like in the first year and when Temperance Astora became greedy with power and vice versa.

"What's up, Lola?".

"How are you doing?". The bunny remained calm until she it was time for her to bring up the main focal point.

"Uhhh...great. It's really weird somebody coming up to me and saying that, ya sayin'. Why?". The badger looked to her from her leaning position.

"Aren't we all doing great? For once, you're not theorizing the inevitable".

"W-what do ya mean? What is goin' on?". Sticks' ears picked up something.

"We get to enjoy Pinkie Pie's party, and look how's it going. Smoothly". The bunny sipped on her juice bottle with the straw. This gave Sticks the odd impression that something was going on behind the scenes, thus she pushed herself off the wall and took her direction directly at Lola.

"If you got something on your mind, Lola. Just say it to me. You're givin' me the creeps".

Lola snapped out of her dazed phase and got to the real subject, turning to Sticks in the process.

"Listen, Sticks. I know it's hard for me to say what is going wrong directly to you, but this is one of those moments where I have to do so. What was going on with Sunset Shimmer?".

"I don't know. I was with you and Rarity...".

"Rainbow isn't good at predicting events just like you. Give me your best shot at your wacky, witty dialogue". Lola felt ready to hear nonsense coming from the badger's mouth.

"Are you provoking me?". Sticks grew stern at Lola. Her blue eyes were beaming down at her from a comfortable distance. "You know I don't like it when people, or things provoke me!".

"This really doesn't look like provoking you, my friend". Lola caught the stance of Sticks, ready to pounce and attack her. "Okay, now I'm freaked! Can you revert back to normal please?".

"Tell me what was going on with Sunset Shimmer!". Sticks growled so little.

"Okay, okay". Lola cleared her throat and threw the empty juice bottle in the nearest trash can. "Vice-Principal Trunchbull is planning something behind our noses. I don't have a clue what is it, or who she managed to capture. But I'm certain something is terribly wrong. That is why Sunset gave the same expression to you guys".

"I understand... But what was it?". Sticks reverted back to her calm mode and waited patiently.

"Twilight told Sunset that Trunchbull placed a lock screen containing the letter V in vibrant blue and yellow colors glaring across her screen when she isn't using it".

"So the V is for vibrant?". Sticks was confused.

"No...no...no...I'm not-".

"Or it could be something else, like Validate? Vanguard? Vendetta?".

"It isn't any of those, Sticks!". The bunny caught her attention as she continued. "Countess Coloratura's visit is soon and she's becoming more snappy as usual. I think whatever is going on that is associated with her is going to become a large pay-off".

"So what you're saying is this bull is going to ruin Coloratura's reputation here before she arrives?".

"Kind of like that. But we have to lay low otherwise she will catch on to us". The bunny concluded as the security camera perched in the corner of the music room panned to see the full party in motion. Vice-Principal Trunchbull could see everything from the party as the hyperactive pink girl was still dancing to the music.

"Hehehe! Pinkie Pie is partying again, I see? Well...she isn't going to for long. I'll take good care of her while she's away!". The vice-principal snickered sinisterly as the she watched Twilight join in with the dancing right now.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vice-Principal Trunchbull planning something big for the Harmonizers, but focusing more on Pinkie, and Lola and Sticks feeling Sunset's odd presence too. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Belligerent Ways

Chapter 10: Belligerent Ways

Monika and the rest of her friends re-entered the Literature Club, having been guarded by Gardevoir and Tree Hugger. The Hoenn fairy saw their presence first, as she lifted herself up from the pitching area of Diane C. Appleberry's classroom. The arrangement of the Literature Club in the evening clashed no where with the actual English classes, all finishing at either a few hours before, preferably 3PM or 4PM. Gardevoir waited until all of the girls were inside the room before she spoke, Tree Hugger watching from a distance.

"What did she say?". She pleaded, cupping her hands and understanding that this was Vice-Principal Trunchbull's way of running the academy with the other employers.

"Sometimes, Vice-Principal Trunchbull can be really unnecessary. Principal Celestia wants us to organize Coloratura's visit with awe, but she insists it be a formal get-together instead". Monika explained.

"How formal is formal though?".

"Formal as in posh formal, Gardevoir... Like your attire is something that can be classified as formal".

"Gardevir and I have been thinking about what we could write for the visit". Tree Hugger came over to the girls. "We were planning to tone down the amount of poems that Principal Celestia wants. You can't go wrong with a little adjustments".

"We have to discard some of our written work because it's deemed as over-boarding by the vice-principal". Yuri responded.

"Aagh! Not even my part-time art skills can master this perfection...". The hippie student was merely angry, but always kept her cool no matter the circumstances. She held her right arm up with the hand bent forward and washed away the thought by cooling. "Never mind. We can do something else...".

She turned straight to Monika for answers.

"What do you suppose we do now?".

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull did say we shouldn't write too much, if I don't know how that much is depending on her snappy behavior. But it's worth a try...".

Monika proceeded to the table where she looked at the pile of blank papers.

"This is going to take a long time to not get too carried away". The leader added.

"You could always call Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks to help you out, Monika...". Sayori spoke. "If they're not busy".

"All three girls have probably gone to cheer their friend up from the bowels of the bull's anger. We can't disrupt them unless they're under fire too".

"Well...she did say parties were included in the glaikit rule".

"Then why are they throwing a party for her somewhere in the academy right now? Do they like trouble?".

Gardevoir witnessed the potential for an argument to break out between Monika and Sayori, the Hoenn fairy watching from the side of their confrontation.

"I know them very well that it doesn't take a genius to know what they are doing this for a reason, Sayori!". Monika raised her voice, her distinct role of the Literature Club showing inside of her.

"And I know me that I know Twilight that she always takes the club to her heart whenever she can, because she told me so!".

"Monika! Sayori! Snap out of it!". Gardevoir stepped in and broke up the fight between the two. "Twilight is the leader of the most powerful and most brave students out of this academy! She has the right to save her friend from Trunchbull's watch-list, whenever she has the option to!".

"How is that helping us, exactly?". Sayori responded with madden.

"Sayori, you're in the wrong here! Without the Harmonizers, we wouldn't be here right now! Twilight can risk if all for her friends. It is why she is the Princess of Friendship! Why do you always have to retort to everything?".

"Hmmm...". Monika cooled down from Gardevoir's choice to break up her argument. "Anyway, let us focus on Countess Coloratura's visit and write poems. I'm already angry as it is".

"That's all I ever asked for". The Hoenn fairy concluded as Tree Hugger and Yuri agreed to work together to come up with the poems themselves on the condition that each of them will read aloud to Countess Coloratura when she arrives in a few days.

* * *

"Who wants to play Pin the Tail on the Donkey?!". Pinkie Pie grabbed a dismantled paper tail as she had drew a donkey without said tail. Placing the picture on the music room wall gave her the excuse to gather some of the volunteers to play with her. The Element of Laughter demanded Fluttershy, Vanellope, Sticks and Rainbow to stand aside while she stuck some sticky substance on the tail for it to stick to the wall. "Okay, Fluttershy, you're first!".

She rushed to the tmid shy girl and blindsided her with the blindfold. This gave an impression on Fluttershy. Will she even do it?".

"Uhm..". T'was all she ever said.

"Relax, Flutters! This game is all about precision and finding your feet, knowing where your target is without going to the direction of the target. All you gotta do is try!". She rushed over to the image. "Now gimme your best shot!".

Fluttershy took one stride and wobbled a little, but was able to keep still and walk toward the target slowly. Taking wrong turns here and there, she took time to find the image and place the tail randomly on the donkey. Fluttershy uncovered the blindfold and saw where she had placed the tail. She placed it on the donkey's head. Not bad for a first try.

"That isn't half bad for a first attempt". Vanellope whispered over to Sticks, the two of them watching alongside Rainbow Dash.

"I know a ponytail when I see one".

Fluttershy gifted Pinkie the blindfold and the hyperactive pink girl signaled Rainbow Dash to play.

"Now it's your turn, Dashie!". The Element of Laughter rushed to the 3rd member with the tail and blindfold in tow and covered her eyes with the latter, putting the tail in her hand.

"Uhh... Thanks.. I guess...". The athlete had no idea where to go and instead played it with her mind, figuring out where the picture was. She walked left of the image for a brief moment and turned toward it. Here, she had an idea where it could be, thus walking toward it with great strides. Upon stopping at the poster's reach, she stuck the tail somewhere around the intended spot, but merely not right. Rainbow took off the blindfold and checked her placement. The tail was on the donkey's hind legs, but it was closer than the head by a longshot.

"Not bad, Rainbow Dash!". Pinkie Pie bellowed.

The Element of Loyalty gave a thumbs up at her by the time Applejack wanted to play the game. She took position beside Vanellope and Sticks.

"Applejack?". Vanellope noticed this.

"I feel like playing this too. How well has it been?".

"So far, Rainbow came the closest to nailing the tail down". Sticks explained. "She's got the rhythm".

"Hey, AJ! Do you want to play Pin the Tail on the Donkey?!".

"Don't mind if I do!". The southern farm girl was just about to grab hold of the blindfold until Vice-Principal Trunchbull burst open the door, completely covering the donkey picture. Pinkie, along with the rest of the Harmonizers all glared at the angry vice-principal.

"Sorry to break up your NOT-SO LITTLE PARTY!".

Pinkie Pie immediately felt guilty, considering how she plans the big parties all of the time. She stepped back behind the refreshments table and ducked down in sorrow.

"What is this that I am seeing?!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull looked around the room to see an overly-done party full of decorations and even a nice little refreshments table. "Didn't the rules state that parties like this should be toned down?! Why is this not like what I'd expect from the academy?!".

By now, the only girl that could stand up to the belligerent vice-principal was Twilight, the leader coming over to her and risking her leisure.

"Well...!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull was waiting for an immediate response. "Answer me, Twilight Sparkle!".

"I should be the one who you should take out your anger on. I planned this party to make my friend feel better".

"Ah-hah! So it wasn't Pinkie Pie like I'd expect! You were the one who thought of this the whole time!".

"We all did!". Applejack added.

"Applejack, please!". The studious silenced.

Vice-Principal Trunchbull proceeded to pace back and forth, all the while repeating what she had said at the welcoming seminar.

"Somebody by the name of Temperance Astora got badly hurt at the Spring Fling in April! She was being crazy with power by acknowledging her dominance over the other alphas at the time! This gave me an excuse to create the new rule that apparently you're not enforcing!".

"We only hurt her because she hurt us!". Twilight fought the argument, causing the vice-principal to stop.

"Is that so...". She turned back to Twilight. "Are you really dense, Twilight. Do you really believe Temperance really meant to hurt you?".

"Back off with the insults, Trunchbull!". Rainbow yelled at her. "She brainwashed Twilight, Smurfette, Sticks and the rest of the Literature Club!".

"But it was pretty interesting to have the wild one turned against her friends!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull added. This gave Sticks no choice but to aggressively face her with little distance.

"You say that again and I'll make sure this boomerang is lodged in your throat!". She threatened.

"Or I can do the same to you...". She chose not to fight back and instead quietly retort to the badger, causing the 12th member to almost charge at her at the expense of Rarity and Lola grabbing both of her arms.

She retreated back to Twilight who was leaving for the library, having no interest in the party anymore.

"Where do you think your going, Twilight Sparkle?!". She shouted at the 1st member just as she was outside of the room.

"We need to talk about this alone, Trunchbull!".

"Twilight!". Sunset warned her, but the vice-principal had other ideas.

"No! Get back here this instant!". She pointed to the ground. "Don't make me lock you up in the Chokey!".

"I deserve getting locked up in the Chokey!". She pounced back at the vice-principal. "Making fun of our brainwashed selves is just one of the messed up things you could do as a vice-principal!".

"Well... I never...".

"I did this for Pinkie, thus I should be the one getting detention for all of the hard work!". The studious took one more step outside of the music room. "You crashed this party before, I'm not going to let you repeat that!".

"Okay, that does it! Get back here, Missy!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull stomped out of the music room, just in time for Twilight to run toward the cafeteria where she wouldn't be known for staying in. Sunset closed the open door to the music room and acted like nothing has happened.

"Well that just happened...". The co-lead turned to the rest of the group, Pinkie starting to emerge herself from the refreshments table.

"I cannot believe she called Twilight dense! And supporting Temperance Astora when she was reign of me, her and Sticks!". Smurfette grew angry at how Vice-Principal Trunchbull approach the Harmonizers.

"To be fair, ya'll, Twilight really sacrificed herself to save all of our butts in this fight". Applejack sat down next to the jukebox. Pinkie Pie walked over to her and felt guilty for making this happen.

"I'm really glad she did. I was promoted to being the initial target by her".

"It's okay, Pinkie. It's over now". The Element of Honesty placed a warm, comforting arm around her neck.

"But now we're going to get more detention because of how Twilight reacted".

"She did this for all of us. It's all that matters is her strong friendship to all of us". Applejack pulled her strong bond closer for Pinkie to forget about her worries.

"Man...I don't know how she's going to react when she catches Twilight...". Rainbow looked at the door, thinking about the leader and more importantly the smartest of the group.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vice-Principal Trunchbull bursting in on Pinkie's party and instead targeting Twilight for how she planned this entire thing out, giving her friends the benefit of the doubt, and Monika signalling the rest of the Literature Club to tone down on the poems for Countess Coloratura's visit. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	11. To Catch A Predator

Chapter 11: To Catch A Predator

Twilight was still running away from Vice-Principal Trunchbull, heading toward the library where she would feel safe from her. The library was no option, as she was too commonly seen in there studying. She had to find another place for her sacrificed self right now. She couldn't deal more of her damage after giving herself away and protecting her friends from danger, especially Pinkie Pie. The studious ran inside, knowing other students is the perfect distraction for the stern vice-principal. It was so she could hide from her also. Fortunately for her though, some students just happened to stop her and give some breathing space. Infernape stopped Twilight by spreading his arms out wide, blocking out the route that the studious was taking.

"Woah! Woah Woah!". The fiery ape commented on her rush. "Twilight?".

The 1st member thus grinded to a halt and allowed for her to catch some air. Panting with her head faced down and her hands on her legs, she lifted her head to look at the Sinnoh fire starter.

"Can you help me?". She frantically gave the question that the ape was feeling inside of him. Yeah, it was true to him; Twilight was running from something. But he couldn't figure out who or what. Without knowing, he gathered Blaziken and Zoroark to come to him. Twilight saw the two lanky Pokemon coming her way, looking behind her revealed that Vice-Principal Trunchbull wasn't far behind her.

"Who are you running from?". Infernape wanted to know, Blaziken and Zoroark now beside him.

"Vice-Principal...huff...Trunchbull. She's...huff chasing me because I planned an overboard party for my friends...huff...!".

"Why would she put that rule into place when she knows it's going to cause controversy around the academy?". Blaziken added, all the while Twilight started to recover from her breathless self. She stood up and replied.

"Pinkie Pie felt upset so I gave her the benefit of the doubt by giving her a nice party, since she always plans parties for me and my friends, so I planned everything and let my fellow Harmonizers do jobs to compensate for her!".

"Oh...! Well you can always hide behind us if that's the case!". Infernape offered.

"Really? You'd do that for me?".

"Yeah! Now I know why I didn't want Luke to hang out with me, because he would kill me with a single Psychic move if I did what I'm doing now! Get behind us!".

The fiery Fire/Fighting Pokemon students opened a gap between one another, allowing the studious to quickly enter without getting burnt from their scent. Blaziken and Infernape closed the gap immediately, just in time for Vice-Principal Trunchbull to enter the cafeteria in a quick pace. She was furiously looking for Twilight, Infernape looking behind him and turning straight to Zoroark.

"Are you willing to take the bait, my friend?". The Sinnoh starter asked the illusionist, obviously scared and not prepared for this.

"What?".

"Transform into Twilight and give her the safe zone!".

"No way, dude! I'm trying to be innocent as can be!".

"Well you don't have a choice!". Infernape pushed the Dark Pokemon infront of him and Blaziken. This allowed the ape to signal Twilight to leave quickly, the studious nodding as a result. She left the cafeteria in a hurry and Zoroark transformed into Twilight - the same student Vice-Principal Trunchbull was looking for. She found the familiar purple haired student she was looking for too after a brief scan of the cafeteria.

"Aha! Found you, Twilight Sparkle!". She yelled at the fake studious.

"Now chase her around the academy until you lose her, then switch back to Zoroark, okay, Zoroark?". Infernape whispered.

The in-disguise Zoroark nodded and ran past Vice-Principal Trunchbull in a flash. This led her to set her eyes easily on the fake Twilight while the real Twilight was fleeing back to Dorm 49 where she could be safe for now. Blaziken and Infernape looked at each other and gave a fiery high-five, deeming their mission a success. This gave their fellow Harmonizer leader so much time to relax before she would eventually be caught. The other Elements of Harmony, plus Sunset and Sticks retreated back to their hangout dorm where Twilight was heading.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. This was a shorter chapter than the previous few that I've done so far into this story, but damn is the Pokemon students really friendly to the EoH, Sunset and Sticks, especially the leader. Zoroark allowed time to transform into Twilight and lure Vice-Principal Trunchbull away from her target. This was pretty easy for Infernape's leadership over him. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	12. Hard Knock Life

Chapter 12: Hard Knock Life

Although this would obviously set the sights on Vice-Principal Trunchbull later down the line, Twilight Sparkle thanked Zoroark for standing up to her, as the Dark Illusionist Pokemon became the belligerent vice-principals target as of now. This gave the leader of the Elements of Harmony and Harmonizers enough time to think of a backup before she would eventually be called up to Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office and bare witness to the Chokey that laid there upright. She had that inevitable impression before, but not direct. She thought about those times when Sunset, Lola and Sticks were locked up, way back in their first few years studying at the academy, though this made a thin possibility for her to escape it. She was the one who planned this. The studious was running back to Dorm 49, thinking if her best friends were retreated there. Upon arrival at the courtyard did she run to the 5th dorm building in such a hurry. Sceptile, Primarina and Mawile were amongst those heading into the main building when they caught a glimpse of the 1st member swiftly running past them.

"Huh...". The Hoenn Grass Starter was confused, unaware that a fellow dormmate saved her from being put down. He watched Twilight make her way into the 5th dorm building and straight to Dorm 49.

"What is Twilight doing in such a hurry?". Primarina was confused.

"Yeah, it's weird to see her do this of all of the group of girls she always hang out with". Mawile added, also being completely unhinged by her behavior.

The door burst open as a panicked Twilight Sparkle spilled into the room with a shortness of breath. She put her hands on her knees with her head faced down to catch the breath that she lost. The other 11 girls glared at her with a worried look. Yep, this was time to explain. Twilight was too busy on the sidelines to do the explaining herself, but now was her chance. She did it before when Vice-Principal Trunchbull confronted her, so she had to repeat it.

"Twilight!". Sunset ran over to her, the studious now caught her breath. "What happened?".

"Trunchbull really must have knocked you down to a tee!". Vanellope added.

"Girls! We can't hide from Vice-Principal Trunchbull! Eventually, she's going to call me up into her office and I'm going to get locked in her Chokey!".

"And we just come back too...". Sticks rolled her eyes, discouraged by the fact that she was going to be part of a target again. The badger was at the back of the room with Fluttershy.

"It's okay, Twilight". Sunset tried to cheer her bond up. "You can stand up to her. Remember how you did that when Sally Bollywood told on you blowing her cover, and saying that we're friends with T.J Detweiler? I'm sure you can do it again".

"Yes, but Sally Bollywood is very different from Vice-Principal Trunchbull, albeit more snappy, no less".

"But how?". Fluttershy spoke from the back of the group. "She's going to be very angry about you, Twilight".

"You know how this game works, we ain't winning against Trunchbull no matter what we throw at her!". Sticks added.

"How about we focus on what's more important: Getting through the last academic year with all stars to our grades". Applejack laid a hand on her shoulder as the studious was merely comforted.

"No matter how hard we try, I'm pretty sure Vice-Principal Trunchbull handles part of the grading along with Vice-Principal Luna and Vice-Principal Shining Armor". The co-lead wanted to burst the bubble.

"Well, we're done for!". Pinkie slumped her back on the railings of her lower bunk, gaining the discomfort. "This is so badly going to affect our grades for the year. She won't even let us graduate from all of our hard work!".

"Now, now, Pinkie! We can find a way!". The southern farm girl lifted a hand signalling the stop sign. This was likely a reference to her discouragement and inevitable capture from Vice-Principal Trunchbull. "We just need to believe in ourselves. How 'bout I go speak with her and try and tie the knot?".

"What good is that going to do?". Sticks rushed over to the southern farm girl, desperate of her plea for the Element of Honesty to stay.

"She can be like this for the majority, but sometimes time can wear her thin".

"You're risking it for the Chokey, my friend. Sacrificing yourself is not your element!".

"What else am I suppose to do?!".

"Applejack's right". Twilight soon got herself together and spoke, catching Sticks off-guard. "This is so daring of me to say this, but I think she has a point there".

"Thank you, Twilight! It seems as though Sticks is always to one to jump off of my bandwagon".

"I know. She can be like that sometimes. You go speak with Trunchbull and keep things safe around here".

"Will do!". Applejack concluded, the southern farm girl leaving the dorm on a mission to control Vice-Principal Trunchbull by trying to make amends with her. The likelihood is very slim considering how the aggressive vice-principal chased around Twilight before setting her eyes on Zoroark. The small window is their only chance of survival right now.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Applejack trying to tie the knot on Vice-Principal Trunchbull and giving Twilight the safe sign she needs. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	13. The Eleventh Hour

Chapter 13: The Eleventh Hour

Applejack was running to catch Vice-Principal Trunchbull's attention for the amount of damage she caused to Twilight's reputation. It was extremely risking for the studious to send her on the mission, but they had no choice. It would either be now or coming later when the 1st member would inevitably be called up to face the Chokey herself. Her friends were willing to sacrifice themselves for the leader because she did everything she could to save the academy at this point. What would Principal Celestia say? Her prized pupil now a nasty target for the mean vice-principal? Applejack had some huge explaining to do. But she wasn't willing to step up to the principal and say it directly to her. The Element of Honesty found herself face to face with Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office door, seeing the coffin-shaped Chokey slanted to a spare space on her wall readying for its next victim. Applejack gulped and had to face her fears, her neurotic tendencies starting to swallow her pride. She was in her office, working on a report for Principal Celestia. This was what Twilight wanted her to do, right? Applejack nervously knocked on the door and braved this in like it wasn't a problem. Besides, she was doing this before when Sticks was with her, and when Anon-A-Miss was running rampart across the academy. But this was different. She was all alone without a helper to guide her. It probably didn't matter anyway. She waited patiently for Vice-Principal Trunchbull to answer. That came in no seconds less that it needed to.

"Come in!". A testy voice allowed her access. The Element of Honesty opened the door and walked over to the visible Vice-Principal Trunchbull working at her desk.

"Take a seat!". The vice-principal remained calm despite having a strong sense of security on Twilight Sparkle. Applejack looked around and found a seat to sit on, ergo wasting no time to break Vice-Principal Trunchbull into anger point. even more.

"Ma'am, do you wonder why I came here in the first place? It's about Twilight".

"Ah! Yes! Twilight Sparkle!". The vice-principal saved her report and then turned 180 degrees to the southern farm girl. This merely gave her chills down her spine as the confident Element of Honesty wanted to break the ice. "What are you in need of her?".

"I don't really think chasing her down because of a party really ain't gonna' go well in the credibility of other students".

"But she reacted poorly toward me, so I had no choice but to prioritize her! Are you defending her?!".

"Yes! I am! You want to know why Principal Celestia's prized student is running around campus because of you!".

"She was already running around the campus! But that's a good point!".

"We broke the rules for Pinkie Pie, ma'am!". Applejack grew stern. "If your gonna' throw Twilight in the Chokey, at least throw me in there while you;re at it!".

"No!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull snapped back at the southern farm girl. "This is only for Twilight! You're not in my high priority list!".

"Really? I thought Pinkie Pie was your high priority!".

"Don't play dumb with me, missy! Do you want to test the Chokey for them? I suggest you stop talking back to me, Applejack!".

"I'm willing to give my friends the benefit of the doubt!". The southern farm girl had so little to say, concluding to avoid being thrown in the Chokey. She wanted to say something else, but forgot, and that was a good thing too. Vice-Principal Trunchbull didn't think so, and stood up to give the Element of Honesty what she deserved.

"I'll open the Chokey for you, Applejack!". The vice-principal had enough of her, as she rushed to the Chokey and opened the door. She aggressively took Applejack's arm and pulled her forward with force. The farm girl gulped, having had enough to say but she wasn't budging as the Element of Honesty was vigorous. She escaped Vice-Principal Trunchbull's strong grasp with her strength and stepped back.

"Applejack! I'm testing this chamber for Twilight!".

"No you're not! You forgot that I have a magical geode allowing me to gain super strength like a superhero! It's going to take more than just your grasp to silence me!".

"Come here this instance!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull grew more aggressive. "I wouldn't have to give you detention every day of the year if I have the opportunity!".

"So what! Just leave Twilight alone and things will go back to the way they were!".

"You are really demanding to let me spare her, aren't you?!". The vice-principal walked toward her and tugged Applejack's arms with her one hand. That way, she couldn't escape her strong grasp with her geode. She was about to be thrown into the Chokey before the office door burst open to reveal a panicked Gardevior.

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull, ma'am!". The Hoenn fairy began to regain breath as the vice-principal turned her head in quick force. "There's a commotion going on in Gym 2! It's very very serious!".

"What commotion?! Can't you see I'm throwing Applejack in the Chokey?!".

"That doesn't matter right now! I want you to resolve this fight right now! There's a brawl about to go down!".

Applejack looked at Vice-Principal Trunchbull from the corner of her eye and noticed her grasp was a little loose than what it was before. She yanked her arm away from the hands of the employer and walked to Gardevoir.

"I need to see what's going on over there!". The Element of Honesty proceeded to walk out of the office.

Vice-Principal Trunchbull shook her head and realized that Applejack wasn't where she wanted her to be. This didn't matter right now. The fight down in Gym 2 was her main priority. She followed Applejack in a formal matter while the farm girl had no idea that the vice-principal was behind her. Gardevoir immediatly ran up to Applejack.

"This isn't looking good! I think what's going down over there has something to do with the visit".

"You couldn't have come at a better time, Gardevoir". The 2nd member thanked the Hoenn fairy for sparing a trip inside of the Chokey. "It seems like Vice-Principal Trunchbull is approaching this in a formal manner. That's why she became quiet all of a sudden".

"I understand".

Applejack and Gardevoir continued walking from a distance and Vice-Principal Trunchbull, who was heading the same way.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Gardevoir saving Applejack from the Chokey and what is going down in Gym 2? Read on to find out. Please review.


	14. Piracy Theft

Chapter 14: Piracy Theft

"How could you do this to me, Countess!". A angry voice could be heard inside of Gym 2, ready for the Countess's talk that was going to take place inside the auditorium. "How could you steal my smash hit and make money off of it!".

"Hey! Nobody knew your song sounded similar!". Countess Coloratura was fending off another popstar by the name of Songbird Serenade. Apparently, she wasn't fighting away the commotion like the calm-headed Rara was going about. "I was just in the not-know, that's all!".

"Because of you, people are going to compare the similarities between my new song and your new song!". Songbird Serenade therefore held up a hand and threatened to bring her bodyguards to deal with Countess. "I'm sorry! I just can't have any of your albums near my albums!".

"Coincidence or not, Songbird, you have no right to shush me out of this academy while I have a visit planned on my schedule!".

"Tell that to my guards!".

"Look! Are we going to fight more or are we going to settle this lawsuit in court?!".

"I have a strict plagiarism policy allowing no one to copy my work! And it just so happens my song came out a month before your song! Who's laughing now, Countess?!".

By now, Applejack, Gardevoir and Vice-Principal Trunchbull wandered into Gym 2, staring at the crowd that had formed due to Songbird and Coloratura's confrontation. This wasn't looking good, they thought. This was what broke up Vice-Principal Trunchbull from the Element of Honesty, something that really mattered to their program.

"What in the hay is going on?!". Applejack glared at the crowd.

"Basically, it all started when Countess Coloratura released a new song that sounded almost identical to Songbird Serenade's new song, in pitch, melody and lyrics! I don't want a fight to break out in this academy! It doesn't fit right with my title as the Embrace Pokemon!".

"How about we approach them in a kind manner, Applejack?". Vice-Principal Trunchbull was now suddenly teaming with her, rather than go against her like a few moments ago.

"Trunchbull?!". The southern farm girl rapidly turned around her, surprised to see the stern vice-principal following her to the gymnasium.

"Don't call me that! I'm Vice-Principal Trunchbull! I was asking you for a favor!".

Applejack sighed.

"If it means so much for my childhood best friend, I guess...". The Element of Honesty turned around and saw the two popstars arguing. Both Applejack and Vice-Principal Trunchbull accelerated forward as Gardevoir watched them pass her by. Both Countess Coloratura and Songbird Serenade were still arguing as the two approached them in a formal way.

"What in tarnation is going on here?!". Applejack broke up the noise level that was erupting inside Gym 2. Unsurprisingly, Countess Coloratura noticed her right away and delivered her side of the story.

"Applejack!". Her childhood best friend spoke, taking her eyes off Songbird Serenade for now. "Can you tell Songbird Serenade to leave me alone please?!".

"I'm not leaving without a definite answer, Coloratura!". Songbird yelled back.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What happened? I need evidence of this!".

"It all started when I released my new solo hit "Everything A Friend Needs" to the public. Songbird's new song came out earlier and thus she started to accuse me of plagiarism like a true savvy popstar!".

"Uh, huh. Songbird?".

"I obviously released my new song "Friend In Trend" an entire month before Coloratura's song, and I had the upper hand in all of this! Her song is identical in pitch, melody and lyrics! This is further proof she stole my song concept and made a quick buck from it!".

"I didn't know I was going to perform it, did I?!". Coloratura became aggressive toward Songbird Serenade, whom was keeping calm while letting Countess Coloratura try to beat her up.

"Break it up, both of you!". The Element of Honesty ran into the center of the fight and spread both arms out to push Songbird Serenade and Countess Coloratura away. "Trunchbull, can you help Songbird while I coax Coloratura?".

"I hope you're happy!". Coloratura was still aggressive and upset at Songbird, who added an extra, temporary bodyguard to her helm. Applejack gently pushed her best friend away and wanted to break up the tension by taking her to Dorm 49. "You're going to regret it, Songbird Serenade!".

"You wish". T'was all that Songbird Serenade had to exchange as she, Vice-Principal Trunchbull and her two bodyguards exited Gym 2 in the opposite direction. The Element of Honesty hated seeing her friend like this and had to take her away now.

"Relax, we can solve this in Dorm 49". Applejack comforted the vexation that grew inside of the popstar. At least taking Countess Coloratura back to the safe haven to talk about the issue with the other Harmonizers gave her some idea, but she was merely wary of what copyright could do to her once she bumped into another musical artist that wanted a piece of her. She kind of felt bad for herself for releasing that song, but for her fans, especially for Applejack, it gave an alternate to Songbird's identical number.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Countess Coloratura and Songbird Serenade fighting over the former plagiarizing the new song she wrote, prompting Applejack and Vice-Principal Trunchbull to intervene and resolve the issue. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	15. The Interpretation And The Fathom

Chapter 15: The Interpretation And The Fathom

The 12 Harmonizers and Countess Coloratura were packed inside Dorm 49, explaining the whole fiasco about Songbird's sudden strike at the former friend of Applejack, who felt bad about seeing her like this. She was the one who took her back to the dorm accommodation to rectify this huge problem. Rara sat upright on Applejack's lower bunk with the Element of Honesty by her side and explained her story.

"I was hoping to visit this academy again in hopes to put on a massive concert that'll draw in the entire populace, but I had no idea that Songbird Serenade was going to be here waiting for me". The popstar was obviously upset, as the southern farm girl put a hand on her shoulder to eradicate the wounds. "Principal Celestia invited me here again to perform this time around, but I ended up suffering at the hands of a lawsuit".

"Why don't you just take your smash hit down from any social media websites that picked it up". Applejack spoke, but it only made Coloratura feel worse.

"It isn't like that, Applejack. We aren't in kindergarten any more, or Equestria. This is real life, and we have to endure these hardships no matter what we try".

"I guess you have a point there...".

"I'm so sorry I even visiting Canterlot Academy for a second time. I really thought it was going to be like the first time I visited, without anything happening to any of us".

"Actually, Coloratura, Anon-A-Miss happened on your first visit". Sticks bellowed, giving the impression that Coloratura's thought was Sunset just like the rest of the academy students at the time. This gave Applejack a green light to shush the badger before she could do any more harm on the popstar.

"Sticks, that isn't helping".

Sticks therefore folded her arms and turned away from Applejack.

"And I always get the shemp...". She softly retorted.

"Did she have knowledge of you visiting this academy for a concert?". Lola asked Coloratura, whom looked at her.

"I mean, would she have an understanding that you, an aspiring musical star could really commit plagiarism on purpose?". Applejack continued.

"No, and no". She answered both questions at the same time. "It just so happens my new song was an instrument in her vital lawsuit against me. I can't help it if my producers and writers create the identical song for me. They just didn't have an idea basically. They didn't keep an eye for what Songbird Serenade was going to sing for her next song. Her and I were planning to collaborate too".

"What was the song about?". Twilight looked upon the group's attempt to comfort Countess Coloratura. This allowed her to put a description on her song.

"It's called 'Everything A Friend Needs', and the message is about friendship and how you see them as".

"So a friendship song?". The studious merely eyed the rest of her family.

"Pretty much".

"She wouldn't have gone that far with starting it anyway, Rara". Applejack spoke, making her childhood best friend nervous.

"Until she demands me to fork over money to pay for the damages, I can feel my nerve cells shaking as I wait to perform this concert as an innocent fugitive". Coloratura answered.

"If it means so much to you, then go pay her up".

"No...I'm going to talk to her". Coloratura got up, but her friends weren't having any of it.

"No you're not!". Applejack then cleared her throat. "I mean... Sticks and I will speak to her if it means so much to you. Heck, she might not even demand money from you".

"It doesn't happen like that, AJ. I support what you're doing for me, I really do. But copyright doesn't work like that. It's either pay the money or face the risk of settling it in court! The purpose of copyright is to protect an individuals work from stealing or vandalism!".

"She's got a point, Applejack". The badger turned to the eager southern farm girl. "This harsh world and it's corrupt governments have laid mandates for this copyrighting business".

"I wouldn't say corrupt. I'd say more fair".

"Have it your way anyhow". Sticks eyed the door, waiting for the Element of Honesty to finish talking to Coloratura. Applejack stood up and gave some benefit of the doubt that was looming inevitable for Rara's perfect record.

"Don't worry, Rara! We'll speak to Songbird Serenade and tell her it wasn't your fault". Applejack quickly hugged her childhood best friend and let go before walking to the dorm door. "Sticks, you coming or what?".

"I'm following you!". The badger saluted and departed with Applejack as the two girls exited the dorm and spilled out onto the courtyard shortly thereafter

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Countess Coloratura explaining her side of the story to the rest of the girls, with Sticks and Coloratura's childhood best friend, Applejack going to speak to Songbird about the case. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	16. Little Miss Perfect

Chapter 16: Little Miss Perfect

"I must help Rara, no matter the circumstances". Applejack thought as she and Sticks wandered over to Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office. Only the southern farm girl was tedious of the backtracking from the office to Gym 2 to Dorm 49, back to her office. But then the whole thing with Countess Coloratura unfolded, coaxing the Element of Honesty in a worried expression that was to be lost should she comfort her. This was slowly getting crazy indeed, merely Sticks noticed the stress coming from the farm girl as she wanted to tag along, much like when the two of them did so when Anon-A-Miss came to fruition.

"This is serious...". She spoke, readying herself for both Songbird Serenade and Vice-Principal Trunchbull. "I'm coming up against the mighty bull again. This time it is different".

"You're really intent to get to the bottom of this". Sticks didn't give her problems as the badger was calm throughout. "Likewise, your friend from the past was taken way too far by Songbird Serenade, leaving you to pick up what is left of her innocence. I hate to see a fight between Lady Gaga and Sia to unfold inside Canterlot Academy, but... that's how society is nowadays".

"The future is stricken with this awful laws that we have to follow, lest we end up in the slammer".

"Are you saying that laws are a bad thing?".

"What! No!". Applejack stopped, allowing the two to think of what to say to Vice-Principal Trunchbull and more importantly, Songbird Serenade. "Everybody will just be crazy and ruin everything if we don't have these laws, Sticks. What do you know about this, anyway".

"I heard it on Tails' radio back in Station Square. You're right, to be honest - the future is stricken indeed".

"I just hope Trunchbull can see our problems instead of creating more of 'em, ya sayin'?". The Element of Honesty eyed Sticks as they were halfway to the office of doom.

"I cannot cast your eyes on that one, Applejack. We live in a society, a society full of greedy corporations and orange politicians to even do what is right anymore. It's starting to make me think of being back at Bygone Island again".

"When we do what is right, what do you mean?". Applejack slanted her head a little.

"Fixing the relationships in this academy, not the mention the broken mess that is the friendship between Songbird Serenade and Countess Coloratura. Count me on this one, Applejack, I want to make you feel better to make up from the amount of times we fought over the years".

"I...uh...". Applejack turned her body toward the direction they were facing. "I just don't want to disappoint my childhood best friend...".

"You won't". Sticks placed a hand on her shoulder, coaxing her to feel the warm, friendly and motivated ease that she dearly wanted for some time now. "Trust me, I can help you. If Amy helped me take back Hedgehog Village, you can take back your best friend from this guilt".

This left the 2nd member to sigh, forcing Sticks to lift her hand away from her body and retracted back to her side.

"Thank you, Sticks. You gave me the one thing I need, and that is the determination to fight for my best friend.

"Good call!". The badger prompted a thumbs up. "Let's go speak to Trunchbull!".

* * *

"What do you cronies want now?!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull slammed her hands against the hard, wooden desk, making Applejack and Sticks flinch in fear. However, they kept their cool and wanted to direct their objective to her. Songbird Serenade was standing beside the vice-principal and she witnessed her true colors for the first and only time.

"Ma'am, it's about Songbird Serenade...". Applejack braved in her inner strength, despite coming up against the strictest employer at the academy. The popstar was displeased by the attempts the two Harmonizers were making and thus answered their call.

"It's about Countess Coloratura backing down on the lawsuit, isn't it?". The female star knew what was coming to her. "She brought it upon herself to copy me and try to frame me".

"She had no idea that she was going to copy you!". Sticks raised her voice toward the star. "You and her were going to...you were going to collaborate together before this all happened".

"Yeah, so? She ruined the chance!".

"Countess Coloratura's my best friend from the early days!". Applejack stated. "Taking her on is essentially taking me on!".

"I have bodyguards willing to take both of you on if so be the case! I'm not backing down on this lawsuit and that's final!".

"Wow...she's good".

"What do you expect?". Vice-Principal Trunchbull watched from her wooden desk. She seemed pretty confident in her power too. "Girls, I suggest you back out. You can't win no matter how hard you try. Countess Coloratura is eventually going to pay that lawsuit".

"I hate to do this to you, Applejack, but we should probably go...". Sticks laid a gut-wrenching hand to her shoulder.

"For once, the badger actually agrees me me". The sinister vice-principal grinned. She pointed to the door. "Now scram before I throw you into the Chokey!".

"Uh, yes, ma'am!". Applejack quickly reacted and together with Sticks, fled the room swiftly as Songbird Serenade seemed pleased with working with Vice-Principal Trunchbull as she had no other option than to bribe money from Countess Coloratura.

* * *

"Cheer up, Applejack!". Sticks ran in front of her and walked backwards. "Countess Coloratura probably didn't take her words too lightly on Songbird! She hasn't paid up yet!".

"But I would never imaged my best friend just erupting in front of her like Vice-Principal Trunchbull would to...all of us!". The southern farm girl felt disappointing, but stayed true to the eyes of a law abiding Sticks the Badger right in front of her. "I shouldn't have took it way to personal with the confrontation. You were starting to fear the fight would get ugly from there. You did the right thing".

"Now promise to two of us can lead the pack to get this shebang done with? I'm kinda wondering if the other girls are still in Dorm 49".

"Lemme check...". The Element of Honesty stopped and pulled out her phone. Sticks also stopped to notice that the farm girl dialed Twilight's number and waited.

"Twilight...". Applejack pressed her phone to her ear, awaiting a response.

"Yes, Applejack?".

"Are you still in Dorm 49? Sticks and I are heading back to make Coloratura feel better".

"I was just about to inform you on that! Rara's going to spend some time to herself while we get ready for the yearbook committee. I'm sorry that this was in such short notice, but Sunset forgot all about it. She said she's been promoted to president by Principal Celestia".

"Rara's not there anymore?". Applejack felt mildly scared and worried for her childhood best friend.

"She said she'll come back to pay Songbird Serenade that lawsuit, but the way she reacted to her made her feel uncomfortable".

"Why can't she do it now since she's all by herself?".

"Have you girls already been to Trunchbull's office?".

"Yes...". Applejack thus said.

"One of you has to go back and tell Songbird to speak to Coloratura in private and settle their dispute".

"Got it!" The southern farm girl soon looked at Sticks. "I'll be seeing you in the yearbook room! Bye!".

The Element of Honesty hung up as the badger was tasked the do the talking herself.

"Songbird Serenade needs Rara to pay that plagiarism lawsuit. Go speak to her about it".

"Have you covered!". The badger rushed back to Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office in a flash, leaving the southern farm girl to find the yearbook room where all of the other girls were. This gave the green light to a problem Applejack was suffering from, but felt confident in her friend-turned-popstar and her independent lifestlye distanced her away from the trauma that laid beside her.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Applejack and Sticks failing to convince Songbird Serenade that Countess Coloratura copied her by accident, and the badger signalling the popstar to meet up with her fellow occupation companion. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	17. Forgotten Friendship Part 1

**NOTE:** As always, Chapters 17-19 are based on the first Equestria Girls Special of the new season. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 17: Forgotten Friendship Part 1

Applejack walked back to the girls, having had failed in her mission to convince Songbird Serenade to give up the lawsuit. She had confidence in herself to make up for Rara's mistake, but she was unaware that wasn't what copyright is all about. She sent Sticks to gather up the popstar and meet Countess Coloratura while heading back however, something else popping up on her mind as Sunset was given the opportunity to be president of the yearbook committee a while back. It was only now that she realized what she was going to do as Applejack soon found out. The Element of Honesty opened the door and found the ten girls working hard on scraping up everybody's yearbook for the the academic year. Twilight was the first girl to come over to her as she rushed out of the Dorm 49 door to get some pictures of the group after the southern farm girl and Sticks departed. That wasn't only the real evidence, as past photos of the group at the end of the 2nd academic year to name a few also popped up in their reference guides. It was that time of year to fill out what was going to be their last year at Canterlot Academy, so the 11th member took her hard-working to her greatest potential.

"These are just placeholders". Twilight showcased the group photos without Applejack or Sticks. "But if you like, we can take more with the two of you...".

That's when the studious noticed something odd; Sticks was surprisingly absent for this kind of arts and crafts. Normally she was good at crafting, but this made Element of Magic want to wonder what was going on.

"Uhhhh...where is Sticks?".

"I gave her a mission to gather up Songbird Serenade and try and find Countess Coloratura to settle the copyrighting dispute in private. I wanted to help her, but then this happened".

"Twilight told me I had to do it". Sunset emerged her head from behind of the computer, sticking in photos she took from the camera she was using. It was connected up to a cable. "Shortly after you and Sticks left, she reminded me and I rushed out to get the pictures in time for the yearbooks. Luckily the other students were free and I get to make the yearbooks with you guys!".

"Heh...I guess this whole episode with Rara and Songbird really creeped up to your senses, Sunset Shimmer!". Applejack chuckled.

"Yeah!". Sunset took the cable out of the camera and passed it along to Smurfette and Vexy. She got out of her seat and proceeded over to Twilight and Applejack. "This yearbook is going to be awesome, I can feel my excitement boil down to this one moment we get to look inside!".

Her eyes were closed, thinking about the moment with her warmth. She was obviously excited to look inside as she was distracted again and ultimately bumped into a random student. But how? She was walking in a straight line. This caused both of them to be knocked back to the ground.

"Oof!".

Sunset opened her eyes and saw the strange student that stuck. It was a girl with light greenish gray skin and moderate aquamarine hair and grayish tangelo eyes. She wore blue pants and a striped brown shirt with two different shades. Sunset exchanged more awkward looks into this girl before she spoke.

"Excuse me".

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you come in". Sunset was still on the floor as the 11th member was picking up the yearbook pages that this student had dropped.

"I've been here for a while".

"I didn't realize".

"I've been trying to get your attention for, like, a few minutes now".

"Ain't she a quiet one?". Applejack scooted over to Rainbow and Fluttershy and softly commented.

"Yeah". Rainbow Dash answered. "And we know some pretty shy people. Am I right?

She looked directly to Fluttershy, no existence of Sticks to shake her head in disbelief to calm her from the sudden inclusion.

"We do? Who?". The timid shy girl asked, unaware that she was referring to herself.

I'm Sunset Shimmer". The 11th member introduced herself as she put the yearbooks on the shelf housing the chalk for the chalkboard. "President of the Yearbook Committee and editor-in-chief. Do you want to join? We could always use extra help".

"I'm Wallflower Blush". The shy and introverted girl introduced herself, pointing a finger to her face.

"Nice to meet you".

"I've been on the Yearbook Committee all of this time we were in the academy".

"Oh, Um...". Sunset didn't realize that she wasn't the only one running this program.

"We met in Mrs Harshwinny's English class".

"And... I was... saying it was nice to meet you then. You didn't let me finish".

A few awkward exchanges later and Wallflower finally got back on topic, giving the superlative papers to Sunset.

"Anyway, I counted up all the votes for the yearbook Superlatives.".

All remaining girls around Sunset swarmed to her to look at the superlatives.

""Most Likely to Succeed", "Best Smile", "Class Clown."". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl then gasped. "Ooh! We won "Best Friends"! Applejack, Vanellope Von Schweetz! Vexy! Fluttershy, Sticks the Badger! Rainbow Dash, Smurfette! Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and me!

"I always knew I liked you all, but now it's official! In yearbook form! The people have spoken!". Pinkie churned out.

Sunset gave the superlatives to Twilight, standing near Fluttershy whom got a good read out of this.

"Oh, good for Micro Chips. "Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion". Not a reason to be jealous. Pfft! I'm not!". She laughed.

"Don't worry, Twilight. We know you're a genius.". The timid shy girl took the papers from her in a kind fashion.

"Besides, it's just the yearbook". Rainbow caught the attention of Sunset. Most of the girls gasped in shock and looked at her.

"Just the yearbook?!". Sunset eyed her.

"Now ya gone and done it!". Applejack groaned.

"The student body has entrusted me with the responsibility of gathering their memories into the pages of this book. In thirty years, we might not remember everything, but we will remember what's in the yearbook.". Sunset explained.

"Well, I'm entrusting you not to put us next to "Best Muscles". Every time you close the book, it'll be like we're kissing Bulk Biceps!".

"Oh. Uh, why don't we take our picture at the beach on Saturday? Everyone's bound to look adorable.". Rarity came over and suggested. This caused Pinkie to stand up and add to her suggestion.

"Beach day! I'll make my world-famous fun-in-the-sun cupcakes".

Pinkie ran toward Fluttershy and whispered to her.

"The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen! It's SPF fun-hundred!".

"Yech".

Just then, the door burst open as a angry and demanding Trixie looked upon the 11 girls and Wallflower. She walked further into the room.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to speak to the yearbook editor immediately!".

"Unfortunately for me, that's me". Sunset Shimmer walked forward. "What do you want, Trixie?"

The Dorm 6 member snatched the superlatives away from the 11th member and looked at it.

"Ha! Just as I suspected! I was not voted "Greatest and Most Powerfullest"! Explain yourself!".

"How should I put this? You didn't win "Greatest and Most Powerful" because it wasn't one of the Superlatives.".

"Hmm. Neither was "Biggest Meanie", but that didn't stop you from winning the title before we came here!". Trixie argued, showing her a picture of Sunset with Dash Bunny, Nicole Hare and the rest of the cronies from 5 years ago.

Neither Vanellope, Smurfette or Vexy understood what she was talking about, hence looking at each other.

"That was different. We actually felt sorry now that it happened!". Applejack defended.

"She was soooooooo mean". Pinkie whispered.

"Of course, we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way". Twilight threw the book behind her where Wallflower picked it up without anyone noticing.

"Thanks". Sunset proceeded to glare at Trixie. "We're not having a "Greatest and Powerfullest" Superlative. Sorry.".

This understandably got Trixie fighting back and giving her retreating speech.

"Oh, you're the one who'll be sorry, Sunset Shimmer! When you least expect it, I'll have my revenge, and then I'll disappear! Like this! Behold! The Magician's Exit!".

She struck her hand down at the floor, engulfing the entire yearbook room with the smoke from a magician. Everyone but Wallflower coughed from the temporary poor visibility. Sunset found a safe haven to see Trixie through the smoke, failing to open the door on time.

"Allow me. We were actually on our way out.". She held up the keys and walked over to Trixie, unlocking it and allowing everyone to spill out into the hallway before her. Sticks looked at Wallflower and called the shots by performing the 'I'm Watching You' hand gesture at her before leaving.

"Hmph!" Trixie could only conclude.

A few girls giggled at the magician failed attempt too, further exacerbating her rage even more. Wallflower Blush was watching everyone leave the room with her the only being inside.

"I'll just finish up...".

"Ooh. Forgot to turn off the lights.". Sunset leaned inside and flicked the light switch.

"...in the dark".

Sunset closed the door and caught up with her best friends. A few moments later, Sticks came back after a long, grueling confrontation with Songbird Serenade. It turns out that she had convinced her to settle the lawsuit in private after so long trying her best. Her pride paid out in the end as she was smiling with Applejack noticing her. She joined the back of the group with the southern farm girl falling behind to talk to her.

"What took you so long?".

"Songbird Serenade really wanted a crowd to witness her lawsuit becoming a reality. I told her she had to do it in private with Countess Coloratura, otherwise you'll be upset to see your best friend get shunned like this". The badger explained.

"We were just in the yearbook room just now and won "Best Friends" in the Superlative!".

"Really?! Wow!". Sticks was amazed. Granted, her friendship with Amy and the rest of the mobians stayed the same way too, even if they tend to fight from time to time.

* * *

At the dead of night in Dorm 37...

"Trixie reminded me of my past today...". Sunset Shimmer wrote in her diary, as she was in her pajamas getting ready for bed. "She really didn't have much to work with today, only a mean picture of me with Dash Bunny and Nicole Hare and all of the others I befriended from a years ago, back when I was just evil. I immediately felt sorry for what I've done, but I was granted a second chance by Twilight and the girls during the Battle of the Bands. I got my wish though, and I'm just thankful to be a part of The Harmonizers again".

She closed her book and felt happy about herself for writing in her report for the day. This gave her the green light to turn off the lamp next to her and fall fast asleep in her single bunk. What she was unaware of however, was the strange strings of magic floating around the academy and its perimeter before landing in the nearby forest. What was going on now? No one knew about this. It would only take a few hours for the effects to take in.

* * *

The next day, at a Northern Californian beach...

The sun was beaming down at the beach that was soaking in the mild warmth of the northern hemisphere, unusual for this time of year. All of the girls minus Sunset were there. Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette, Vexy and Sticks were together in a group while the rest of the Harmonizers were placed sporadically. Lola donned a purple bikini set, Vanellope wore a green swimsuit, Smurfette got together her beach skirt set, Vexy got herself a purple swimsuit and Sticks wore a brown bikini set. Twilight walked toward a few beachgoers and stopped, only to turn around and pose for the camera. It was at this point that a drone picked up her pose and began hovering toward the studious.

"Group picture, practice run #36-A, attempt seven success! Oh, no!". She caught sight of the drone trying to escape her grip, sending the Element of Magic to the ground. Applejack saw what Twilight was doing and therefore glanced at her. "Your eyes do not deceive you. I finally invented a selfie-sensing camera. It hovers into position whenever it detects a selfie opportunity".

The drone tried to get away, but Twilight had to pry it still in her arms. She grunted trying to pull it back.

"I prefer to take selfies myself... ie.".

"Which beach blanket should we use for the photograph?". Rarity laid upon white beach towels for Rainbow to decide, the athlete confused and all.

"You mean the white one? Or the white one?".

Rarity gasped.

"This is toasted oat and linen lamb's wool. Eggshell, warm frost, pale nimbus, and... Well, that one is white, I suppose.".

"Yeah. That's the one I was talking about.". Rainbow pointed to to the white towel Rarity picked up. As soon as she finished, the wind drastically picked up for a few seconds, sending Rarity's chosen towel to drift in the air. This prompted Pinkie Pie and Vanellope to chase the blanket and bring it back to Rarity.

"Don't worry, Rarity! I got it!". Vanellope yelled.

"No, I got it! I got it!". Pinkie got competitive.

"Nuh-uh! I got it! I got it!".

Both of them fell to the ground as the clean, white blanket fell into the sea. Both girls looked on at the soaked cloth.

"I don't got it.".

As the two were hopelessly lost to retrieve the blanket back, something fishy came out of the ocean. Pinkie and Vanellope looked at the rising sea monster coming out to get them.

"Ocean monster! Ocean monster!". Pinkie gasped as Vanellope ran back to the group, yelling. As the creature got back on shore, it stopped and unravelled itself to be Fluttershy covered up. She took her snorkel off and warned everybody.

"Quincy the sea turtle says the tide's coming in. We should take the picture soon or risk having damp ankles. Oh, he's so thoughtful.".

Rarity looked over to Fluttershy, having the seaweed in her hand. The fashionista undoubtedly felt icky having the seaweed tucked away next to nice,clean beach towels.

"Ick". She was able to say.

Sunset Shimmer came over to the beach area where the other 11 girls were hanging out. Her excitement to get a group photograph of all of the Harmonizers proved a possibility likely happening. This gave her enthusiasm in her veins and walked over to them as the drone picked up every girl.

"Mwah!". Rarity was able to blow a kiss from the drone taking her photo. It suddenly hovered to Sunset, the girl looking confused but shook it off.

"Oh. Twilight, you got the Selfie Sensor working?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl wanted to pose for a picture, but the drone hovered toward Twilight and hid behind her.

"O... kay. So, who's ready to take a "Best Friends" picture?". She tried to get something from the girls.

Not one Harmonizer member bothered to response to her. This was worrying for her.

"Uh-oh. What did I do?".

An awkward silence erupted greatly between the 12 girls. No one but Sunset had any idea what was going on since they didn't speak about it this morning or on the ride to Northern California.

"Should we do it now, or... did you wanna swim first? How's the water?".

Applejack finally broke the nerve to respond after a long and awkward silence.

"Sunset Shimmer? Askin' to be in our "Best Friends" picture? Heh. Now I've heard it all.".

"Am I missing the joke here?".

"The only joke is whatever this is you're playing on us, acting all nice like you're our friend". Rarity added.

"And it's not funny!". Fluttershy hid behind the Element of Honesty like a shield.

"Because you aren't nice". Rainbow added.

"And we ain't friends.". The southern farm girl broke the deadlock that was seaming on the ride to the beach.

"Wait. What?!". Sunset couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her. Applejack was the ringleader in this twisted group.

"You got applesauce in your ears? I said, we ain't friends!".

"You got to be kidding me, right?! It's almost Halloween! T-this has got to be some kind of trick!".

"Unless tricking you into believing I was on your team all of those years back on Best Friendly, I can pick a worse!". Lola glared at her.

"Are all of you like this?". Sunset looked at each one of her best friends. Surprisingly, one girl came forward and stuck by Sunset's side, much to the disagreement of the others.

"It looks like you've been erased by some sort of magical thingamajig!". Sticks walked over and took the helm beside the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"Sticks?! You're not infected by this?". She turned to her.

"What? Did ya think I was going to get brainwashed again? Ha! No way and not today!".

"But how?".

"The secret is wearing a metal cap and tinfoil hat to bed, then I went to spy on somebody as soon as I woke up.

"Uhh...".

"We got to fix this together, Sunset!". Sticks continued, taking a hand to show her all of the girls that had been infected by the strange magic. "I wasn't the only one who started to call you a fool...the other one being yourself".

Sunset began to shake her head for a second.

"This has to be a bad dream. Wake up, Sunset. Wake up!".

Pinkie suddenly pinch Sunset's arm, flinching her and immediately looking at Pinkie and Rainbow.

"Nope. You're awake". She pinched herself and giggled. Ow! Me, too!".

"What about you, Rainbow Dash?". The 11th member stared at the Element of Loyalty, confused to why she was talking to her. "Do you remember? You saved me in the Friendship Games' racing track event".

"What are you talking about?".

"Because I can remember when you saved and when I saved you!".

"And exactly how is that possible, if you don't mind me askin'?". Applejack questioned.

"With the power of friendship! We all saved Canterlot Academy from devastation on a number of times!".

"No! I only saw Sticks handling your job since you weren't there to recognize us!". Rarity added, being the attention of the badger.

"Hello?! Rarity!".

"Oh, pfft!".

"We've been friends for a really long time!". Sunset continued to try and convince the girls.

"Why is she still talking to us?". Fluttershy was still hiding behind Applejack.

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was trying hard not to give up, hence pointing to Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie, what about when I came to your sleepover before the Battle of the Bands?".

"Ha! The closest you've ever come to a party of mine was in Vice-Principal Trunchbull's coffin she calls a Chokey!".

"Oof!". Lola recognized the burn.

"That was a long time ago. Twilight, you remember me, right? We've been through so much together. Please...".

"I only recognize you for stealing a piece of jewelry from a Ponyville store".

"Doesn't anyone else remember that I've changed?!". The 11th member was getting desperate, nothing more that the 12th member could chew up. How did something, or someone direct their hatred onto Sunset and not Sticks? This was going down to be a case of bias for her. Sticks walked away from the girls and wanted to tag Sunset along.

"Come, Sunset!". The badger wasn't normally this logical, but her friend was in grave danger it may seem. "We need to find something to counter this!".

"Fine...". Sunset sighed and turned away. "We'll be right back!".

"Don't hurry back, darling!". Rarity answered.

"The portal to Equestria is high priority!". Sticks held in her pride, determined to fix this in Sunset's aid. "We take a cab back to Canterlot City and travel through the portal to the land of magical mythos and wonders".

This left the red and yellow-streaked haired girl to sigh once more, seeing her friends drift away along with her pride. Would Sticks' plan work for her?

* * *

In Equestria...

"Tell me I don't have to meet Princess Celestia...do I?". Sunset Shimmer asked an adamant Sticks the Badger, now in her pony form complete with a boomerang cutie mark. They were on their way to Canterlot to meet up with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and have just stepped off the direct train. Fellow Canterlot ponies were living normal lifestyles as minor or non-existent celebrities. This was something new for Sticks, so for her to point out the castle as where the princesses live was undoubtedly impressive for someone that visited for the first time.

"What did you do to make her upset?". The badger turned to the 11th member for the questions. What she didn't realize was before her name was starting to become somewhat popular did Sunset do awful things back here. Nether-less, the two made their way to the castle doors anyway.

* * *

Sticks opened the double doors to the main throne room, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna awaiting their visitors service. Sticks was new to this kind of pony royalty, so she stuck by Sunset's side as the red and yellow-streaked haired pony began to slowly make her way toward the two princess, all the while feeling guilty about what she had done all those years back. Despite Sticks not knowing, she showed guilt in her just by looking at Sunset out of the corner of her eye. The two ponies made their way to the princesses and stopped.

"Kon'nichiwa!". Sticks bowed despite being a pony. She place one hoof to her other forehoof and tilted her head down.

"This isn't Canterlot City!". Sunset whispered. "You have to keep it together in front of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna...I really don't have to do it, do I?".

"Well...why are we here?".

Sunset couldn't fight her pain and therefore sighed, she took a deep breath and came forth.

"Princess Celestia, the last time we saw each other, I was a thief who took jewelry and betrayed friends like the pony who came with me".

"I wouldn't have said it that way". Sticks whispered before she cleared her throat. "What Sunset means to say is ".

"I mean that I come before you a changed pony, humbly asking for forgiveness, guidance, and knowledge". She delivered.

This caused Princess Celestia to raise her wings and slowly, but carefully walk down like a light shining on a desk, except that desk was Sunset Shimmer, the main focal point of this confrontation. The princess stopped and stared at the 11th member, the girl obviously getting scared by her eventual return.

"Or I can just go, and you never have to see me again.". She tried to back out, but her chin was lifted up by the princesses' hoof. It wasn't a scolding like she had promised, but a welcome back message, one that had been dormant since 2013 when all hell broke loose.

"I've missed you, Sunset Shimmer.". She spoke.

"I... I'm so sorry". The red and yellow-streaked haired pony could only apologize for such an event like this. Sticks watched as the two ponies exchanged a hug before letting go and finding a root to the problem.

* * *

"I am not familiar with the exact spell that could have erased your friends' memories. But it sounds like Equestrian magic is at work in your world.". Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walked alongside Sunset and Sticks as the four ponies exited the castle by walking.

"Hmm. Indeed. The toilings of this nefarious enchantment could portend unimaginable catastrophe if left unchecked.". Princess Luna explained, though Sunset tried to hold it her laughter, Sticks playfully slapped her.

"Sorry. I'm just used to hearing you say no student parking in the faculty lot. Heh-heh.".

"This "faculty lot" you speak of sounds like a place of great power.".

Princess Luna kept walking as the two Harmonizers looked at each other and giggled. They soon joined up with the two princesses as they saw the castle doors to the outside.

"The answers you seek are in the Canterlot Library". Princess Celestia stated as she gave out a vital clue to Sunset's misery, one that could potentially save her best friends, and Sticks' too.

* * *

That's the end of the first part of my Forgotten Friendship adaptation. This one was longer than I had imagined it to be. What do you think will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	18. Forgotten Friendship Part 2

**NOTE:** Welcome back to part 2 of my Forgotten Friendship adaption. Without further ado, let's continue!

* * *

Chapter 18: Forgotten Friendship Part 2

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger were walking on all fours to the Canterlot Library to find the answers to Sunset's woes right now. Only Sticks was unaffected by whatever magic was going down in the other world right now, and was willing to stick by the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. Once inside, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna kept walking further into the depths of the library.

"There's over a million books in here". The 11th member commented on the sheer size of the building.

"Whaddya expect? Canterlot is the capital city of Equestria, judging by someone who isn't even from this world". Sticks answered. She caught the two princesses further than what she had anticipated. "Where are you going?".

"To the restricted section". Princess Celestia responded.

Sticks froze and looked at Sunset fr answers. All that she could ever do was shrug and walked toward the two ponies. Sticks shook her head and quickly galloped to them. They came to a dead end, a bookshelf facing them. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna lowered their heads, their horns glowing in unison to reveal a hidden doorway behind the bookshelf. This made the badger curiously and Sunset mildly. Both ponies followed the princesses down to the restricted room full of book to find a big open space full of archives of the past.

"Wooooooowwwww!". Sticks was amazed as she stared at the scale of the room.

"You sure you're up for helping me go through all this stuff?". Sunset turned her head to the 12th member.

"Down for it!".

" I should warn you, however. The archives' mechanical catalog has not been... well-maintained.". Princess Celestia instructed as she turned to a machine and pulled the lever. True to her word, the machine malfunctioned and sent out a scroll to the floor. Sticks was able to stand on her hind hooves and fold her forehooves at the damage.

"We don't really need a machine to do this". The badger's distrust in machines shone through here. "We're looking for a book that could help us with Sunset's problems here".

"I know...uhh...". The sun princess was unable to know who the pony she was talking to was.

"Sticks the Badger...I came here with Sunset through the portal to find the magical mcguffin!". She scooted to the princess and whispered. "I'm not originally from this world".

"Then why would you come into the restricted section in the first place...?". Princess Luna spoke to her.

"Basically my friends including Twilight was brainwashed by some magical object and now they have no memories of me, nor my friendship with them". Sunset explained out of heart. "Sticks was the only one with them who wasn't affected".

"Oh...I guess...I'll shall stick by you and find the answers. There's bound to be something in here that will help you". Princess Celestia spoke.

"Thanks!".

* * *

The two ponies looked around the library in search of the book that would fulfill their hopes in the other world. They spent some time, searching through every nook and cranny of the archives, but nothing seemed to work for them. Sunset closed the book she was reading and grew bored and frustrated, she would never find it now. Sunset yawned and spoke.

"Did you know Chancellor Puddinghead tried to pass a law mandating Earth ponies drink carrot juice at every meal? I do. Know that. Now".

"Sounds like you got to read all the fun books". The orange earth pony was looking through the right book. "We should probably take a break from looking...".

Sunset sighed and used her horn to move the book and scrolls aside. Sticks came over with the book in addition to a mysterious crate.

"Because I found something! You're familiar with something called The Seven Trials of Clover the Clever?"

"Obviously. Why?". Sunset used her magic horn to open the crate and pull out the scroll. She then used her initiative multitask Sticks explaining the scroll's passage and using her horn.

"From what I've read in this book, these date back to before the founding of Equestria. Oooh! Look at this".

""The Memory Stone". That sounds promising.". She eyed a mysterious object placed on a pedal-stool.

"It belonged to an evil sorceress who was practically invincible. With the Memory Stone, she could erase any memory from anypony. Even fragments of memories, or so...what I read".

"Fragments like... memories of me being nice?". Sunset turned to the 12th member.

"Mm-hmm. Clover the Clever knew the sorceress had to be stopped and the Stone destroyed, so he chased her across land and sea. But every time he got close, the sorceress would erase his memory and escape. But he kept finding her". Sticks explained as she read the book that was beside the scroll.

"How?".

"These scraps of parchment. He secretly wrote everything down so he'd know what had happened and where to go next. Like a trail of bread crumbs".

"Clever! Ohhhh. Clover the Yeah, got it". Sunset eyed the unscrolled portion of the text. "What happened on the other side of this portal?".

Sticks hovered her hoof toward the right side of the scroll, rolling the unmarked portion to reveal a ripped right side detailing the findings of the Memory Stone.

"The last page is missing. Clover must've hid it to keep anypony else from finding the Memory Stone. Sunset, what if the Memory Stone ended up in Canterlot City?".

"And someone is using it to make everyone hate me again?".

"But who?". Both Sunset and Sticks turned to each other.

Sticks picked up the crate and looked inside again. She threw it behind her, Sunset catching the box with her magic.

"This piece has gotta be here somewhere!". The badger pony galloped around the library, searching from the nearest bookshelf for the piece, all the while Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Sunset watched her.

"Be careful. This archives isn't as clean as one might assume". The sun princess stated.

"I know, but I'm getting desperate". She continued searching books for the missing piece to drop down, but to no avail. She put them back on the shelf and ran to the nearest bookshelf, repeating the process. All it took for Sunset to do was look at Princess Celestia to tell her that her friend was nuts for the badger to charge toward Sunset, losing grip of the box and losing part of it's fragile wood.

"Ahh!". Sunset was blindsided by the force of the badger's distressed mood. She shook her head afterwards and looked at Sticks, still trying to search the archives for the piece. That is when Sunset looked at the damaged box and found something unusual sticking out of the debris. She pulled it out with her magic and gasped, reading it. "Sticks! Come here!".

Sticks heard the red and yellow-streaked haired pony and ran straight to her, staring into the artificial.

"This is it! The last piece was in a secret compartment! Clover the Clever buried the Stone! This rock formation must be somewhere in the other world. But it doesn't say how to get your memories back.".

Sunset gasped again, this time something much sordid than before.

"Sticks! Have you still got that book, so you can understand this".

The badger pony rushed to grab the book and return to Sunset, the 11th member kept reading to scroll.

""Perhaps if I had destroyed the Stone right away, some of my memories could have returned. But when the sun sets by the third day after a memory has been taken, it is erased forever."". She read.

Sticks gasped, still reading the book she had in her hoof.

"That's tomorrow!". She said out loud.

"Now I know waiting for the next day wasn't such a good idea after all...". Sunset facepalmed. "Think of the possibilities if we had done this earlier".

The 11th member pulled out a notebook from her bag sachet and took out a piece of paper for her to write on. She wrote the mandatory description of the Memory Stone as a note and kept it inside of her book, sending the book back into her sachet.

"Let's go!". The red and yellow-streaked haired pony concluded without hesitation, but Sticks didn't feel that way yet.

"What were you doing?". She made her stop and look at her.

"I was writing a note for the Memory Stone's description for myself!".

She therefore remembered and ran back to the desk, levitating the Memory Stone's sketch-up to take with her.

"This is quite a contrast from the last time we parted ways. But you are not that way anymore". Princess Celestia spoke, catching the attention of Sunset whom she was referring to. "With every choice you make, you prove yourself to possess a kind heart.".

"Thank you, Celestia". The 11th member thanked in gratitude. She turned to Princess Luna. "You too, Luna. I will never forget this".

"With pleasure". The moon princess smiled.

"We should be heading back". Sunset checked that she has everything with her and summoned her fellow friend. "Come on, Sticks".

The two girls climbed up the stairs leading to the library, leaving Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to look at each other and smile that this was over. The next step they were planning was to fix the archives to their standards, so they got to work.

* * *

Back in Northern California...

"We ve been out here a while. Time to reapply!". Pinkie was blocking Twilight's view of the sun as the girls were sunbathing. She held a cupcake in her hand and proceeded to scrape the delicious treat on her arms and legs before splashing some on her face. This caused Twilight to look at Rarity and Applejack.

"I've been thinking... Should we be worried about Sunset Shimmer?".

"Yeah! Worried she comes back!". Trixie was nearby, perched up on a beach chair with sunglasses on her face, reminiscing on Sunset's bad ways. "I think it's a shame the way she's treating you, pretending to be your friend. She's obviously up to something. Sunset thinks the whole academy exists just to serve her".

She snapped her finger, Snips and Snails not far from her position. Snails was cooling the Dorm 6 member with a giant leaf.

"Water, please". She demanded, Snips bringing a bottled water and pouring it in her mouth. Trixie then went back to her speech. "You know, seeing as how the yearbook president seems to be having a little identity crisis, I believe that means the vice president takes over. And, why...that's you, Rarity!".

"If this is your way of asking to be made "The Greatest and Most Powerful", the answer is no. And didn't we have this conversation yesterday? I can't quite remember.".

"Uh...". Applejack followed.

"Hmm...". Fluttershy couldn't quite remember.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't". She walked to the ten girls. "Memory is such a fickle thing. You never know when you'll forget something important. Like how Great and Powerful I am, which is why I need to be in the yearbook!". Trixie became the desperate girl that the girls didn't need.

"I'll think about it.". The fashionista groaned.

"That's all I ask".

"I think we should play a game of volleyball to get our minds out of the gutter!". Rainbow Dash lightened the silenced mod of some of girls, Fluttershy, Lola, Rarity, Vanellope and Pinkie Pie joining as the athlete picked up the drone and turned it on. She spoke in a sotto voice, grueling the anticipation of a fair game.

"It's been a grueling afternoon, but here we are: the final match! Next point wins! A hush falls over the crowd of ten thousand fans". Her words repeated to the girls that they had played before and needed a break.

"Go, sports!". Twilight was reading a book now as the drone came over to her. Rainbow held the ball and put a fist up toward her opposition: Pinkie, Vanellope and Fluttershy.

"I'm not holding back this time!".

"That's what I'm afraid of". Fluttershy squealed in fear.

"Bring it on, Rainbow Dash! You, Lola and Rarity just bought your team a one-way ticket on the express train to You're Going Down!". Pinkie yelled, at the brink of the net.

"Ooh. Nice game face, Pinkie Pie". The Element of Loyalty was shocked and pointed that out.

"Thanks! I've been practicing all day". She turned angrily to the drone and reached for it. "Isn't that right, little baby camera?! You're in my house now!".

The drone escaped her grip and hovered swiftly to Twilight, Applejack watching her as she threw a can opener to the side of the volleyball field.

"Heh! I took all of my strength out on carrying the heavy billiards for the beachside party that we're unfortunately can't go because of the academy work". Applejack explained.

"Ehh...". The studious didn't think too much of it and decided to get back to her book as Rainbow Dash threw the ball up and whacked it across the net. Fluttershy shielded herself as the ball hit her and bounced for Pinkie to whack it across. Lola send it backwards for Rarity to whack across, paving the way for Vanellope to outmatch Rainbow by sending the ball further than her. The athlete ran back to try and catch it, but the ball landed on the soft, yellow sand as Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger approached, now in their human forms.

"Great news, guys!". Sunset stopped to catch her breath and continued. "I figured it out. Someone's erased your memory with Equestrian magic! You don't remember, but we're still friends!".

All of the affected girls folded their arms in dismay, waiting for this girl they didn't know to move away from them. The 11th member then rummaged in her bag and pulled out the Memory Stone sketch-up.

"This is the Memory Stone. Do you recognize it?".

There was another dead silence. This didn't go well with Sunset's expectations. Sticks spotted an unidentified object in the sand and picked it up.

"Ugh. Right. Guess not". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl pulled out her phone and showed the friendship photos to the girls. "But look. See? This is proof! We are friends!".

"Ehh...". The other ten girls were confused about this.

"Oh, please. This is the same girl who made flawless fake photos of your friend trashing the gym". Trixie walked toward them along with Snips and Snails.

Pinkie slid to Sunset and grabbed her phone.

"Yeah, wait a minute! Is this supposed to be me making such a ridiculous face? Ha! I'd never fake a face like that!". She then proceeded to make the face at Sunset. "Preposterous! Fake, I say!".

Trixie cackled, catching the attention of all 12 girls.

"My work here is done. Trixie out!".

She lifted a harmless grenade bomb out of her pocket and struck the sand with it. She reappeared on the steps leading up to the road as Snips and Snail rubbed their eyes to get rid of the sand. She added thereafter. "And don't forget, Rarity! You promised to put me in the yearbook!".

"Wait! You did what?". Sunset turned to Rarity, but stepped on the volleyball by accident. She lost her balance and stepped back to give herself space to lift herself back up, but she didn't know where to step and trampled on the drone, breaking it in two. This made Twilight gasp and run toward it, inspecting the damage.

"It was an accident! I can help fix it!". Sunset apologized, but the studious didn't care at all for her.

"I think you've helped enough". She was upset about the drone's damage, so much so that Sunset looked up at Trixie running from them and catching the cab back to Nevada. She was her primary target right now. Meanwhile, Sticks threw the can opener in the trash can and walked over to a perturbed Sunset Shimmer.

"I will fist whoever threw that can opener there for me! I hate those kinds of objects that transmit government signals!".

Applejack nervously scratched her head, responsible for the girl that threw it.

* * *

Back at Canterlot Academy, in a hallway...

Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger were crowded around the former's locker as the red and yellow-streaked haired girl closed the locker to go for lunch.

"We have until tomorrow to fix this, Sunset". Sticks reminded once the two got back to the academy. "This is slowly getting to you, and Trixie is not helping either way".

Nothing, as the 11th member didn't feel like talking to Sticks right now. She was more upset at the fact that everyone around her was talking about her in a negative form. She bumped into Micro Chips and wanted to offer him a hand. Instead of a hand however, he gave her his lunch money. Sunset was reminded of the fact that when she was mean, people would offer her lunch money like this, but this was different to say the least. Micro Chips stood up by himself and looked at Sunset, whom handed the money back to him.

"I don't want your lunch money! I'm not mean! Got it?! I'm not mean!". She yelled as he ran away, the money now lying on the floor. Sticks didn't want to pick that up regardless of her mood right now. She was just here to cheer up her friend. She was about to speak when the red and yellow-streaked haired girl spotted Trixie rummaging her locker for essentials. Sunset angrily walked over and shut the locker, catching the Dorm 6 member off-guard.

"So... here we are". She folded her arms at her.

"Here we do are". Trixie matched her mood for her tricks, copying the red and yellow-streaked haired girl as the two of them stare each other in the face, before getting into a fighting stance.

"You really want to do this here in the hallway in front of everyone?".

"Up to you". Sunset answered.

Trixie reached into her locker for a second time, this time making Sunset think she was going to pull out a weapon, but instead pulled out a poster of herself.

"Behold! Canterlot High School's Greatest and Powerfullest Student! If a seven-scale mockup doesn't convince you, I don't know what will".

"Where's the Memory Stone?". Sunset began angrily walking toward her, pushing Trixie back. "You turned my friends against me just because I wouldn't put you in the yearbook as the Greatest and Powerfullest?! "Powerfullest" isn't even a word!".

"What are you talking about?". The confused look on Trixie's face told her that she wasn't a part of what was going on in the background.

"It's not a word!".

"No. What Memory Stone?".

"The one you used to erase everyone's memory, you manipulative... blowhard!".

Sticks' jaw dropped at the unusual word Sunset used. She kept things together and continued to watch.

"A stone that could make everyone forget all the bad tricks I've done...? Which is no tricks". She placed the poster on her locker. "Your puny rock pales in comparison to the Great and Powerful Trixie!".

A thought creeped into Sunset's mind, one that spoke to her about what Trixie was actually talking about.

"I don't believe it. You have no idea what I'm talking about".

"I... don't. Sorry".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl therefore walked over to the other side of the hallway and admitted defeat, banging the locker once before sliding down and covering her face simultaneously.

"Did somebody really erase everyone's memories of you?". Trixie walked over to her, completely unaware of Sticks' presence.

"Not everyone". Sunset uncovered her face and eyed Sticks from the corner of her eye. This was the perfect time for her to walk over.

"I can't believe the only person that really understands what she's going through outside of my crazy, nutty mind is this girl". The badger referred to Trixie by pointing at her.

Trixie joined her on the floor, her poster watching her as students walked to cut them apart.

"And even though we all know you're the Biggest Meanie, you're saying you're not mean anymore?".

"It's complicated".

"So you have this idea of who you're supposed to be, but no one at school sees you that way. Is that it? Trust me. I get it".

"Ha. I can't believe the only person who believes me is the one I called a manipulative blowhard. Sorry".

"I took it as a compliment". Trixie got up and offered a hand. "Let me help you find the Stone".

"What's in it for you?".

The Dorm 6 member eyed the poster out of the corner of her eye, destined for the role. This made Sunset get up and deny the claims.

"No way. Absolutely not!".

"Well, if you'd rather go on being the Biggest Meanie, that's fine by me".

She was sandwiched by Sunset and Sticks by both ends, denying a retreat from the Great and Powerful Trixie. Sunset had no option but to trust this girl alongside Sticks, but would this even cause a debacle between the two? This gave her enough time to think about it. It was fine for now.

"So, where should we start... partner?".

"How about with what I call you? I'm thinking the Great and Powerful Trixie's... Pretty Decent Assistant-Detective-Helper Person". The three girls began walking to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

That's the end of the second part of my Forgotten Friendship adaptation. What do you reckon will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	19. Forgotten Friendship Part 3

**NOTE:** Here is the final part of my Forgotten Friendship adaptation. Enjoy guys!

* * *

Chapter 19: Forgotten Friendship Part 3

Inside of the cafeteria, the affected Harmonizers were sat at a table having fun, all the while Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger were all alone on a nearby table. The laughter echoing from the ten girls severely made Sunset grow anger as she thought about the good times. She pushed her tray forward, signifying that she didn't want to eat right now, just as Trixie came to the table.

"I can't possibly think of a way that they'll revert back to normal". Sticks started to speak as she, too looked at them with sorry eyes. "This is so impacting Sunset Shimmer, ain't it, Trix the Rabbit!".

"A cafeteria full of suspects, three detectives, and only one Memory Stone. Seems impossible, but so does pulling a rabbit out of a hat, and I do that all the time. Let's talk motive. Who here hates you enough to erase everyone's good memories of you?".

"If you go back far enough... everyone". Sunset hopelessly sighed.

""Known enemies: all". Trixie whipped out a pen and wrote in her notebook.

* * *

The door burst open to the nurse's office as Bulk Biceps and Nurse Redheart were surprised by the detectives' entrance. Trixie was the ringleader as Sunset and Sticks stood beside her at different sides.

"G-G-Good afternoon, ladies. Y-You feeling okay?". Nurse Redheart greeted.

"That depends on how well you answer my questions. Has anyone come in complaining of memory problems in the last few weeks?". Trixie interrogated.

"Not that I can recall...".

"You can't recall?". The Great and Powerful Trixie turned her head to the two Harmonizers on the last word and gasped as she scooted back to them. "We're too late!".

Sunset gently rolled her eyes at the overreaction of the girls that was suppose to help her.

* * *

Micro Chips was quietly working on the library computers as Trixie, Sunset and Sticks emerged as reflections coming closer to the geek student. Scared, Micro Chips quickly rummaged through his bag and pulled out a carrot stick.

"Aah! Will you accept a half-chewed carrot stick?".

"What? Ew! I told you I don't want your lunch money, and I definitely don't want your lunch". Sunset disgustingly back out of the offer.

Trixie took the carrot stick and ate the rest of the food.

"Speak for yourself. Mmm, thanks. Word around school is you know a lot about erasing memory".

"I erased a ton of memory just this morning".

"You did?!". The 11th member regain little hope. Micro Chips therefore showed his phone, plugged into the computer via cable.

"Four terabytes of quantel-accelerflex memory to be precise".

This didn't help them, Sunset rolling her eyes in lost hope. Sticks signaled Trixie to leave and thus responded with a nod. The three girls left, leaving Micro Chips alone.

"How come no one's ever impressed by that?".

* * *

"Is there anything you can tell us about it? Anything at all?". Sunset held the sketch-up toward Maud Pie, a fellow Dorm 32 member. Taking the piece of paper, she detailed the seemingly piece of rock that she gather.

"I can't tell much from a drawing". She spoke in a deadpan voice.

"Okay". She retrieved the sketch-up back and wanted to leave before Maud eventually spoke.

"Only that it's felsic-intrusive igneous, granular in texture, most likely arranged in an equigranular matrix, with scattered biotite mica and amphibole, at least sixty-five percent alkali feldspar by volume, with a melting point of twelve-fifty centigrade, plus or minus ten degrees. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful".

Only Sticks was with Maud right now, but she wanted to catch up to Trixie and Sunset. She nodded and dashed toward the girls.

* * *

"Sure, it seems like we've only come up with dead ends. But I mean, it could be worse?". Trixie sat inside of the Math classroom with Sunset staring out of a window, trying to find a solution to all of this. Sticks meanwhile was slanted on the wall looking at the Dorm 6 member.

"It's worse". Sunset sighed as what she saw out of the Math classroom were the ten girls crowded around an area of open space ready to take the best friend photo with the fixed drone.

"Good as new! Best Friends yearbook group picture, take two, #36A, attempt eight!". Twilight glanced and saw Sunset Shimmer looking out of the window at her. Obviously not knowing or guilty for her strong bond, she decided to take the picture anyhow despite the red and yellow-streaked haired girl waving to her.

"Best friends!". All of the affected girls shouted for the photo as Sunset turned away and angrily walked away, leaving Trixie and Sticks shrugging at each other. The badger soon ran and followed her out of the Math classroom in sombre for the 11th member.

* * *

The next day...

"Oh, stop looking at that. You're just going to wind yourself up. You can't think if you're wound up. Oh, think, Trixie!" Trixie paced back and forth in the yearbook room as Sunset and Sticks sat down looking at a computer that glared the best friends photo. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was passed a piece of paper by Sticks with all of the students, seeing if anyone was missed out.

"I wanted to come in here and see who we're missing. But we've talked to everyone, A to Z". Sunset sighed.

"Wait". Trixie noticed another student, one that they haven't interrogated yet. ""Not pictured: Wallflower Blush". Who's Wallflower?".

"I'm right here, you know". Wallflower was sat at the computer desk working on the yearbook too.

"Uh, who are you?". She asked, causing Sticks to roll her eyes.

"Wallflower. I've known you since Mr Stewart's' Math class on the first day on the first year".

"Ahh! I remember third grade. Not you specifically, but what a grade it was. The Great and Powerful Trrrrixie debuted her disappearing frog trick". Trixie began walking toward Wallflower. "You know, a lot of people don't realize how much work goes into raising tadpoles. You really have to coddle them...".

"You know". Sticks began speaking to Sunset, looking back at their short time in Equestria. "Princess Celestia was really kind to let us into that restricted section of the library".

"What are you saying that could possibly help us right now?".

"As I was looking for the piece of the ripped-off scroll, I found a picture of a rock formation. I think it must be the exact rock formation that this Memory Stone is buried under".

"But how am I supposed to find a rock formation that looks... like...". Sunset continued to answer Sticks, but she then saw something on Wallflower's computer, a picture of the scarily similar rock formation"...that rock formation?! That'll work".

She stood up and walked toward the introverted student.

"Can I ask a silly question, Wallflower? Where did you take that lovely photograph?".

"Oh. That's my garden. Well, the academy's sanctuary garden, technically. I'm the president of the Gardening Club. I founded it, too. I'm also the only member. And the only one who's ever been to the garden. Or seen it. Or even asked about it". Wallflower explained.

Sunset suddenly eyed Sticks, the badger staying at the back of the confrontation. She wanted to know why she was the target.

"What? Students kept spreading rumors that someone kept putting stuff in the garden lake to deter me away. I don't like 'em putting chemicals in the water that turn the frogs aggressively crazy!".

"Uh, huh".

"You're not really into other people, huh?". Trixie asked her.

"I was maybe going to add this picture somewhere in the yearbook. What do you think?".

"Sorry. Sunset doesn't let anyone put things in her yearbook. No matter how much they deserve them". The Great and Powerful student walked over to the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"No! You should do that, Wallflower. Uh, so don't let us keep you from working on it".

"What?! The Great and Powerful Trixie is... annoyed and insulted!".

Sunset signaled Wallflower to keep working, ignoring Trixie as she watched on. Sticks remembered something and walked over to Sunset.

I hate to break it to you, SunShim, but she's the droid you're looking for". She whispered.

"What? How?".

Sticks' flashback...

 _I was perched on top of a tree until late morning before our beach day trying to think of a way to comfort a sour Sunset Shimmer, but as I wanted to come down to stretch myself from cramps, I noticed a student walking down toward the forest area right next door to the academy. I climbed back in the tree and pulled out my binoculars, seeing Wallflower Blush walking with a stone that strikes a close similarity with what you call this... Memory Stone. I made sure I tell you the second she started to continue work on the Gardening Club_

"The Memory Stone!". Sunset eyed the introverted student, having heard of Sticks' story. "That's what happened to my best friends!".

"And you thought I was going nuts too. If I didn't stay up until 1AM that night, we would have not noticed this".

"Got it! Thanks, Sticks!". Sunset nodded and walked angrily over to Wallflower, not noticing the turmoil she was about to be interrogated for.

"What are you...?". She was cut off before she could finish.

"You erased everyone's memories?". Sunset got to the main culprit of this whole episode.

"Uh... Yes". Wallflower confessed, staring at Sunset angrily in the face. She was dong the same to Wallflower before Trixie intervened.

"Wait. Who are you again?".

This made Wallflower stop and look at her computer, picking up a photo of the Harmonizers before she started.

 _You don't see me fitting in_

 _I'm sitting here alone_

 _Right beside my shadow_

 _Always on my own_

 _If I could share my wildest dreams_

 _Maybe they would see_

 _I'm more than just a wallflower_

 _There's so much more to me_

 _I'm invisible, invisible_

 _A droplet in the mist_

 _Invisible, invisible_

 _It's like I don't exist_

 _Right beneath my picture_

 _This is what you'll read_

 _A laundry list of nothings_

 _Not likely to succeed_

Sunset began eyeing the bag that Wallflower left underneath her computer desk. The Memory Stone could be tucked inside, she thought, so she tried to find it inside.

 _A yearbook with blank pages_

 _That no one wants to sign_

 _A memory forgotten_

 _Until the end of time_

Wallflower walked beside the table that Sunset took the bag from, apparently finding her trying to reach for the stone.

"Hey! What are you doing?!".

She snatched the bag off of Sunset, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl trying to grab the bag from her.

"What did I do to you?! Honestly, I don't even know you!". She yelled, outraged.

"Exactly! You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still... the Biggest Meanie!".

"You're about to see how mean I can get!". Sunset took it personally, heading toward her and readying her fists. Trixie slid in front of the two and broke up the fight.

"Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Let's not antagonize the person with the all-powerful mystery rock!".

"I don't like confrontation". Wallflower rummaged through her bag and pulled out the Memory Stone. "Let's just... forget this ever happened!".

"Don't erase !". Sunset tried to stop her, but she had already pressed the button that erased the recent memory. Sunset, Sticks and Trixie were inside of the same room, but Wallflower had gone.

"Huh? What was I saying? I'm sure it was something brilliant". Trixie spoke to herself. She looked at the clock and gasped. "Also, how is it already three o'clock?".

The Dorm 6 member walked to the door, trying to open it. She turned the knob, but to no avail.

"Why won't this door open? And what are we even doing in here?".

"I... don't remember". Sunset turned around to the Great and Powerful student, having no memories of the confrontation.

* * *

Some time later, when everyone was heading for dinner...

"Is anybody out there? Somebody open the door!". Sunset Shimmer was banging on the door desperately. She was still in the yearbook room with Trixie and Sticks, the latter trying to find a way out of here. The 11th member turned around and spoke to Trixie. "If we don't get outta here and figure out who has the Stone, in a few hours, it'll be too late to restore everyone's memories".

She slid herself down from the door and continued.

"I'll lose my friends forever".

"How are we supposed to catch someone who can erase our memory every time we get close to catching them?".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl remembered something back in Equestria, about what Sticks had read to her while being in the restricted library area. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"By being clever!". She said.

"Wha?". Trixie was confused as Sunset stood up.

"I wrote myself a note. "Check the video."". She ran to the drone and checked the footage. "Yes! It's been recording this whole time!".

"Twilight's camera? What are you talking about?".

"I don't remember doing it, but I must have realized our memories would get erased, so I pressed record!".

She hit play on the camera, the confrontation between her and Wallflower being shown before the latter broke into song.

"Who's that?". Trixie asked.

"Wallflower Blush".

"Name's not ringing a bell".

Sunset rolled her eyes as Wallflower soon sang about her woes.

"Ugh". Trixie fast forward the song, surprised by the length.

"Long song, huh?".

Sunset hit play on the camera to where she and Wallflower where fighting over the bag. The two girls heard everything as Sticks found a ventilation shaft and crawled through it, putting the shaft door back where it was. Sunset paused the footage and looked down.

"She's kinda right about you". The Dorm 6 member understood that Sunset was indeed a meanie back then.

"Yeah, thanks". She sarcastically replied and slammed the camera down.

"Actually, the Wise and Moralizing Trixie was making a point. You said you didn't do anything".

"I didn't! I wasn't mean to her at all!".

"But maybe it's not good enough to not be mean to someone. Maybe you have to be nice".

Sunset paused and picked up the drone camera, now showing Wallflower. She stared at the image long enough to realize Trixie's words were connected to her understanding.

"You're right. Not that it matters. I'm still trapped in here". The 11th member sighed, but looked at Trixie for slim chances. "Unless you can magic us out of here".

Trixie shook her head and walked away from her.

"Ooh, what's the point in trying? You've seen enough of my tricks to know what'll happen".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl thus stared at the camera and turned to the best friends photo before slightly brushing over it with her hand, sighing.

"At least when the sun goes down and everyone hates me forever, I'll still have one more friend in the morning".

"Huh?". Trixie overheard and turned to her.

"And I mean, she is the Greatest and Powerfullest Canterlot Academy has to offer, so I guess I can't complain". Sunset placed the drone camera back on the table.

"You poor fool! You actually believed me when I was pretending to give up? Mere stage banter! The Great and Powerful Trixie never gives up on herself or her friends. I mean, her Pretty Decent Assistant-Detective-Helper People". She held out a harmless grenade bomb and aimed for the ground. "Behold! The Magician's Exit!".

Trixie struck the ground, letting the grenade hit the bottom as smoke was emitted from the magic trick. Trixie found herself outside of the yearbook room along with Sticks, who stepped back.

"Yes! It worked! I finally did it!".

Sunset knocked on the door, still stuck inside of the room.

"Still in here!".

Trixie then emitted a nervous laugh.

"Ummm... Um, all part of the trick! Have you out in a jiffy!".

She struck the ground again, replacing her with Sunset before repeating the trick two more times to indicate that it wasn't working. Sunset found herself outside of the yearbook room for a second time after being ejected out by the magic trick and looked at her.

"So much smoke...!". Sticks was at a comfortable distance from the amount of smoke ejected by the magic trick.

"You know what? Just leave me in here! Just go!". Trixie had faith in the red and yellow-streaked haired girl despite being stuck inside of the locked room.

"I owe you one, Trixie! I will never forget this!".

"Never say never".

Sunset then turned away from her, looking at Sticks as she ran for the parking lot where Wallflower was fleeing from.

"How did you get out?". Sunset asked the badger.

"Ventilation shaft!". Sticks began to join her as the two ran to their destination. "I understand your cleanliness and thought to myself that I was the only one capable of crawling out, fitting in my wild persona!".

"That's great! We can confront Wallflower together! Let's go!".

Sunset and Sticks ran out of the academy hallway into the parking lot, where'st Flash Sentry was driving in his car and where the other ten girls were.

* * *

"Wallflower?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl caught her attention as Sticks joined the rest of the Harmonizers. Sunset quietly walked past the ten girls in guilt, not least Sticks who feared her the least. She ran as she past them slowly. "Wallflower, stop!"

"You remember my name?". Wallflower stopped and turned around.

"I remember everything! The Memory Stone, how I acted, all of it!".

"What?! How?! I erased the whole afternoon!". The introverted student was loud enough for the girls to hear her.

"Listen. I used to be just like you. Sure, I was popular, but I was lonely".

"You're nothing like me, and I'm not lonely, because I have... plants! That sounded less lonely in my head".

"I'm sorry, Wallflower".

"No, you're not. You're just trying to look good in front of your friends! And it's working! Gah! How am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters?! I hate you!".

Sunset gasped, the other girls looked at her silently.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson by erasing your friends' good memories of you. But obviously that didn't work".

Wallflower reached into her bag and pulled out the Memory Stone.

"But what if I erased all their memories of academy life?".

"You can't!". Sunset denied her, but she wouldn't budge. "You'd be stealing their memories of each other!".

"They'll think of each other the way you think of me! Which is not at all!".

Wallflower began to fire at the eleven Harmonizers. Sunset couldn't allow a thing to happen to her once powerful friends, especially Sticks who stuck by her alongside Trixie. As the beam was getting closer, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl threw herself in the way and got hit. She fell to the ground, hurt and affected, the other girls gasping at the commotion.

"Sunset!". Sticks gasped.

"I've ruined their friendship once before". The 11th member was now covered in a green aura around her as she began to lose memories of the girls. "I'd rather give up my own memories than let it happen again!".

The green aura disapaited and began to erase the memories. One by one, Sunset's friendship memories drifted away.

"Fluttershy! Applejack! Aah! Lola Bunny! Rainbow Dash! No! Rarity! Vanellope Von Schweetz! Smurfette! Vexy! Aaah! Pinkie Pie! Sticks the Badger!".

She turned to Twilight, one last goodbye before her memories of her strongest bond faded away.

"Twilight! Don't forget me!".

This made the studious gasp in shock, the last of the memories spilling into the Memory Stone. Sunset, now kneeled down, slumped to the ground and awoke herself from unconsciousness. She had no idea where she was and thus asked.

"This isn't Canterlot". She gasped. "Where am I? Princess Celestia? What's happened to me? Somepony, help me!".

Twilight came over to the now memory-stricken Sunset Shimmer, the 11th member noticing.

"Who are you?".

"We're your friends". The studious spoke.

"We may not remember you...". Applejack added.

"But after seeing what you did...". Pinkie included.

"...the sacrifice you made for us...". Rarity affixed.

"...we'd be proud to call you...". Fluttershy added.

"...our friend!". The rest of the eleven girls concluded.

All of the Harmonizers placed their nearest hand on either side of Sunset's shoulders, the 11th member making the girls and herself glow and transforming them all, even Sticks. Wallflower couldn't believe what was happening' it was their Element of Harmony attack pattern. All 12 girls were floating in the air as they looked down at Wallflower.

"Wallflower!". Twilight lead, pointing at the introverted student. "You have magic you do not understand! But it is nothing compared to the Magic of !".

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. Light her up, ladies!". Pinkie yelled.

All of the girls partnered to bring Wallflower justice, via the Element of Harmony attack. This time, it was stronger than the other times it was used. They fired a beam straight at the Memory Stone and made it glow, taking the memories out of it and straight into the minds of the girls. Sunset landed on the ground in front of a scared Wallflower and felt her head. She turned around to see Twilight - her closest member of the whole group.

"Twilight... Sparkle?".

"Sunset Shimmer!". Twilight recognized her and ran to her.

Both girls were embraced in a hug before letting go and was crowded around the other girls.

"We're so sorry". The studious added.

"I'm just glad to have you all back". Sunset answered before she turned to Wallflower, the girl she needed to forgive. The Dorm 3 member thus cowered in guilt, curling into a ball. She held up a tiny fragment of the stone.

"I'm so ashamed. When I first found the Memory Stone, I only erased little things awkward hellos, saying the wrong thing, literally any public speaking...".

"I've had plenty of awkward moments I wish I could erase, too". Twilight added.

"But it's no excuse. I was so used to erasing memories that I got completely carried away. I'm sorry for everything".

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I may have stopped being mean, but a Great and Powerful friend helped me realize I still wasn't very nice to you. Everyone matters, Wallflower. No matter how insignificant or invisible they feel".

Sunset held up a hand for Wallflower. Taking it, she was lifted up and was hugged by the 11th member and returned the favor.

* * *

"We got more yearbooks in the van if you girls want to help me!". Sunset called out to the rest of the Harmonizers as all of them awaited a parked van driven by Flash Sentry.

"Sweet! We got more!". Rainbow raced to the back of the van and opened up the back to reveal tons of boxes.

"Heh... Slow down, Rainbow Dash". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl giggled. Sticks came over to the Dorm 37 student and placed a hand of her shoulder.

"Now that the memories are back and the Memory Stone is no more, how 'bout we perform later?".

"That sounds wonderful, I'll meet you in the hallway if you're not too keen on crafting together a yearbook".

"Nah". Sticks denied. "Crafting is my go-to when I'm not as bored as you might think, but I like your optimism".

"Hey, you were the one suggesting me we should perform later". Sunset let out another giggle as the badger walked away to carry a box. Vice-Principal Luna emerged from the academy hallways, noticing the parked van outside.

"No student parking in the faculty lot". She spoke, giving Sunset another chuckle.

* * *

In the hallways...

"I demand to speak to the yearbook president! How did this get in here?". Trixie opened the page to reveal the Greatest and Most Powerfullest section. Unsurprisingly, Trixie was in it.

"A yearbook president never reveals her secrets!". Sunset responded as the two girls walked down the hallway to their classes.

* * *

In the sanctuary garden...

"I've got a yearbook delivery for Best Gardener!". Sunset held up a yearbook for Wallflower Blush, now reformed and letting other students into the Gardening Club. Among those students were Fluttershy, Sticks and Brandy Harrington.

"Thanks". The Dorm 3 member got up from the floor and took the yearbook from the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

* * *

In the yearbook room...

"Dear diary, it looks like the Memory Stone is long gone. All of my friends recognize me for who I am. I know it was hard for me to go through this, but we finally made it out in the end. Sticks stuck by me throughout the whole ordeal, and it wasn't because she wore a metal cap and tinfoil hat in bed. Wallflower Blush really had a grudge against me, but all of her hope to erase my memories is forgotten now!". Sunset wrote as Twilight was finished with the last yearbook. Sunset put her diary and pen away in her bag and stood up.

"Okay! That should be the last one done for now!". Twilight wiped her forehead and declared the last yearbook posted down. Rainbow was checking through one yearbook. Unfortunately, what she was thinking of was right there with the Best Friends category: the Best Muscles category".

"Oh, come on! Seriously?!". Rainbow groaned, opening and closing the book on the same page.

* * *

In Gym 2...

"Everybody ready?". Sunset fiddled with the microphone, ready to perform.

All of the girls agreed with a "Yeah!" and allow Sunset to get into position. They also agreed to let the 11th member sing most of the song since she fell through the hard times. Without hesitation, they got ready to sing.

"One! Two! Three!". Pinkie signaled.

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _Ah, ah-ahhh_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahhh_

 _Back in the day, I used to walk these halls_

 _Acting tough, but all alone_

 _I needed a friend to lend me a helping hand_

 _I couldn't do it on my own_

 _We've come so far together_

 _Got memories to treasure_

 _I look at you, stories come back to life_

 _And if I need reminding_

 _I know where I can find you_

 _In these pages, you'll last forever_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _Ah, ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahhhh_

 _Remember when I, I lost the jewel_

 _You didn't leave me out in the rain_

 _We still had songs to sing, magic transforming_

 _Special in every way_

 _The gems chose us by name_

 _We've come so far together_

 _Got memories to treasure_

 _I look at you, stories come back to life_

 _And if I need reminding_

 _I know where I can find you_

 _In these pages, you'll last forever_

 _Forever, forever_

 _In these pages, you'll last forever_

The girls had finished as soon as the clock struck midday, indicating lunch. They were about to pack away the instruments when a clap was heard, Vice-Principal Trunchbull admiring the music she heard from the outside of Gym 2.

"That was great music from you, girls!". She said.

"Oh snap for the final time!". Lola replied.

* * *

That's the end of the final part of my Forgotten Friendship adaptation. I hope all of you guys enjoyed it. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	20. Weird Magical Essence

Chapter 20: Weird Magical Essence

A few days later...

The Elements of Harmony, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger were inside the cafeteria on a cold fall Thursday. After what had happened to Sunset days earlier, she would think twice about stepping near Equestrian Magic right now, especially if Twilight is infected. Some of them wanted to ponder if the lawsuit between Songbird Serenade and Countess Coloratura was settled between them, thus Applejack being the first to open her mouth and speak.

"Has any of you girls seen Rara lately?". The southern farm girl placed her apple cider bottle on the table.

Most of her friends shrugged and didn't know if they were agreeing to settle this. This made the 2nd member sigh and look down.

"I hope this lawsuit didn't scare her away. She has a gig to perform. And Principal Celestia is anticipating her to bring this academy to light".

"I feel bad for Coloratura, but I also feel right about Songbird wanting to file for plagiarism claims". Lola answered. "What was Songbird Serenade even doing here in the first place?".

"Beats me". Applejack therefore eyed the studious, drinking her water bottle in small intervals. "Twilight?".

"My theory is that Songbird Serenade had prior knowledge of what Countess Coloratura was going to do next, so she came here to berate her and make her feel bad in front of her loyal fanbase".

"That's preposterous!". Sticks, who was sat next to the 1st member got in front of Twilight from Applejack's eyesight and wanted to fight the conspiracy. "Everybody knows Rara makes y'all feel good with her hypnotizing shenanigans!".

"Yeah...". Twilight nervously cocked a chuckle and gently pushed the badger out of the way. She placed her elbows on the table and continued speaking with Applejack. "I can't tell you if they have settled on that lawsuit yet, Applejack. We've just been so busy with the yearbook committee and dealing with Wallflower Blush on top of the normal academy schedule. The tight constraints are keeping us from investigating further into the matter".

"There must be so way for us to tell if she has fulfill Songbird's satisfaction". The farm girl yearned for the safety of her childhood best friend so much that forgetfulness is starting to become something of a norm. The Element of Honesty therefore turned to the girls, more specifically Rarity.

"Any of you girls willing to take our place to inform Rara about the lawsuit?".

"Aren't we suppose to be working on that huge project in our spare time?". Rarity was concerned about her Fashion class pitching and creating subject.

"We are, but Rara needs our help".

"Sorry". Sticks denied, remembering something that came up a few days ago. "I promised Wallflower help her take out weeds in the sanctuary garden".

"And I'm busy with practicing for the Drama performance for this winter". Lola answered.

"Testing out my new kart around the track field". Vanellope sipped her cola.

"Pinkie Pie?". Applejack turned to her strong bond to get things done. "Are you busy? Or plan to have something planned right now?".

"Let's see!". The hyperactive pink girl opened her notebook of planned events, citing she had none considering how quickly she skimmed the papers. She put the notebook away as she turned.

"Nope! No plans for me today!".

"That's great!". The farm girl had some hope. "If Rara hasn't already left, no is the time to speak to her about the lawsuit!".

"Just as soon as I finished my cupcake!". The Element of Laughter took one last bite into her cupcake, eating in whole and swiftly exited the cafeteria, leaving behind a quick dust cloud in her replacement. This granted Applejack to feel relief and move onto more light-hearted topics.

"I've been helping around my farm lately". She continued. "Since both Granny Smith and Big Mac are ill, it just me and little ol' Applebloom to do all of the dirty work. Must say it's paying off mighty fine for the both of us".

"You gotta get those crops inside for the bitter snow to kick in, Applejack". Sticks sipped her orange soda can. "Who knows when the cycle of our world is gonna' change".

"Well I strive for entertaining my sister, so that works".

"Entertainment is Earth's greatest thing in the universe".

"Got it, Sticks". The southern farm girl pushed the quirky badger out of her way and sipped her apple cider. That was when Pinkie came running back into the cafeteria, panicked about something that recently happened. She slid her feet near the girls, allowing her to stop at them.

"Girls! Help me! This is serious!". She wailed. Something was obviously wrong with her.

"What is it, Pinkie?" Twilight stood up, the other girls noticing.

"I heard yelling coming from Gym 2 and I have a feeling it may have been Songbird Serenade again!".

"Why is she still here of all of the popstars?!". Applejack rapidly grew stern, but cleared her throat to reduce her tone drastically. "I mean...what is she still doing here?".

"What is going on in this academy?". Twiligt thought, referencing the rapid decline of Vice-Principal Trunchbull's new rules that flare up new arguments and make the entire academy look bad. She stood up and looked at Pinkie.

"Is Coloratura still here?". She asked a simple question.

"She's in Gym 2!".

"We're going to check this out!". The studious wanted to get to the bottom of this, thus gathering Applejack, Sticks, Vexy, Rainbow and Lola to investigate, since all of them were not as far down seated on the table that encompassed two other tables on either side. Sunset was left in charge of the other six girls, Pinkie left to sit next to a charismatic Sunset Shimmer for her to comfort the Element of Laughter.

* * *

"You have to break this fight up now!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull was in the middle of trying to split up the argument between Vinyl Scratch and another DJ, but no avail. Whatever reason was unknown at this point, but what did the vice-principal achieved by laying down these rules just because of an injured body? The six Harmonizers ran into the gymnasium, observing the fight in front of their very eyes. This led Countess Coloratura, seemingly near the stage folding her arms and not caring to be involved in this to smile at the girls. Vice-Principal Trunchbull turned around at the sound of panting girls.

"You couldn't have come so sooner!". She snapped, doing nothing to help the reinforcements.

"What's going on, Vice-Principal Trunchbull?!". The Element of Magic spoke.

"A huge problem! Vinyl Scratch was testing her new track in the Sound Stage Room inside of the Academy Studio, but somehow DJ Candy was using it for her testing!".

"There is a another popstar, Trunchbull?!". Sticks asked, but the employer was insistent on reminding her to call her by her full name.

"How many times are you only going to call me by my surname?!".

"How many loaves of bread have you eaten in your lifetime?!". The badger retorted.

"Shut up, badger! Do you want this to continue or not?!".

"It depends!".

"Okay, break it up, you two!". Vexy split Vice-Principal Trunchbull and Sticks apart, destined to not make another fight break out in Gym 2. The black-haired smurf walked away, linking the badger's right arm with her left arm and placing her left hand on her arm.

"Thank you, Vexy". The vice-principal reduced her tone, all the while Vinyl Scratch and Dj Candy were arguing in the background. This made one of the girls walk forward to confront them.

"Let me try and reason with them". Lola volunteered, dragging herself to the two DJs.

"My gig is in a few days and if I don't get my sound check ready for the concert, alot of my supporters are going to be disappointing!". The blonde-haired DJ stated.

"Well I need it for my project that's due in for next week! I don't want to get tardied just because you're hogging the spotlight!". Vinyl Scratch argued.

"How are you guys even fighting in here?". The bunny spoke, giving her the spotlight instead of both DJs. "Seriously, you're taking the argument to Gym 2 instead of outside! Infact, why are you girls even fighting to begin with!".

"She wants to hog the Studio for herself!". The two DJs pointed to each other to try and play the blame game.

"Vinyl". Lola turned her head to the blue-haired DJ. "You're a student here. You're trying to create malice with an outsider because...".

"She wants to use the studio for a sound check that's going to shave time off of my academy schedule and give me tardiness!".

The bunny therefore turned to DJ Candy for her side of the story.

"Well she wants to test out her new due-in-next-week project, leaving me to join my fanbase in disappointment! I promised them that I'd do it now instead of later when time is thin on me!".

Lola sighed, fearing another fight has to be resolved with the help of the other Harmonizers.

"Ready for round two, I guess...".

She turned around and eyed the other five girls and Vice-Principal Trunchbull in disappointment.

"What?". Sticks asked, dazed.

"Girls, we need to resolve this fight the same way we did with Coloratura and Songbird Serenade!".

"Want me to take charge of my small group, Lola?". Twilight volunteered, obviously being used to leading the family.

"Sure. I'll lead my small group and we'll both resolve the DJ we chose to comfort". Lola smiled.

"That's all I ever asked!". Twilight desperately wanted things to go back to way they were. This seems like karma was really hitting them badly, what with the Equestrian Magic from the Memory Stone being sandwiched in the two fights they had to resolve in just a space of two weeks. It was getting tiring for them, but they had to do it now.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Another fight breaking out in Gym 2, this time between DJ Candy and Vinyl Scratch. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	21. A Studio With A Songbird

Chapter 21: A Studio With A Songbird

Lola Bunny, Sticks the Badger and Vexy gathered DJ Candy to break away from her opposition of the argument - Vinyl Scratch, whom had to chance to explain this to Twilight, Rainbow and Applejack. An outsider like her wanted to break away so badly, but was also in desperate need to use the academy's studio for her sound-check. The only problem was, there was only one Sound Studio inside of the academy and both DJs want to occupy it. How would they do it? What will they do to compensate for their troubles? DJ Candy was taken away by the three girls, led by Lola and wandered into the courtyard, setting their eyes on the upper deck to hide themselves from Vice-Principal Trunchbull and co.. The four girls climbed up the steps and stopped as they found a good space to chat about the confrontation.

"What is this place?". DJ Candy looked around her surroundings, weird for someone who was not a student at the academy.

"We're on the upper deck of the courtyard that shares all of the dormitories". Lola turned around to face the blonde-haired DJ. "We've come here to separate you from Vinyl Scratch".

"Basically, that was the girl you was fighting with. She's also a student...I'm pretty sure Lola already said that back in Gym 2".

"I did, Vexy". The bunny glanced to her and slightly rolled her eyes.

"The toilings of the second fight and Wallflower's solo reign is gradually becoming as all tedious as it becomes". Sticks explained, all eyes focused on her. Only Lola could decipher her vocabulary, being second only to the bunny.

"What Sticks is saying is the hard work is making us uneasy and tiresome to say the least". Lola elucidated.

"Explain why that is the case...". DJ Candy was confused.

"Basically ever since we've come back vacation, Vice-Principal Trunchbull, that's our meanest employer here, she laid down some rules that felt controversial to us and the rest of the student body. We tried to fight around the problem by throwing Pinkie a party for her troubles and ended up getting split up by her. Next up was the fight between Countess Coloratura and Songbird Serenade, which we had to solve, but Wallflower Blush ended up getting in the way of our plans, leaving the popstars to settle their plagiarism lawsuit in private. Then there was the whole episode revolving around Sunset Shimmer and...you get me. This leads us to right now, solving a truce between you and Vinyl Scratch".

"Who's Wallflower Blush?".

"She's the President of Canterlot Academy's Gardening Club". Sticks further added. "Before she took a little stone that could weild magic, she was just an ordniary student, often forgot by the rapid development of the student body".

"Yep!". Vexy answered. "That's how it all came to be in the last month".

"I understand". DJ Candy started to speak. "It must be hard for you girls to enjoy what you love".

"Actually, Candy. We do enjoy things we love, but things like this get in the way of our funtime".

"That is why you need someone to put on a show! Spinning disks in my specialty!". The DJ whipped a black sound disk and spun it on her index finger.

"I see how you want to use the Studio for your sound check for your next album, but I really hate to break it to you...Vinyl Scratch kinda is already a student here and uses the room regularly. One of the five vice-principals said that the Studio was reserved for students only". Lola lead the small group.

"Oh...I get it, you're siding with her now!". Candy grew enraged and put aside her disk.

"No! We're not siding with anybody! We're 100% peacekeepers whatever we do!".

"How do we know if she isn't contrived to do what we hate?". Sticks whispered to the bunny. "We don't even know who she is".

"I don't even know who you three girls are, but thanks for helping me deflect my problems away".

"It's our pleasure!". The 7th member then got around to introducing herself and her friends to the DJ. "My name is Lola Bunny!".

"Sticks the Badger!". Sticks pointed to herself in gratitude.

"Vexy Smurf, but everyone calls me Vexy!". The smurf introduced.

"There's more of us, probably why we've come with a larger group". Lola stated. "There's nine more girls than us. But enough about us, who are you?".

"Only the best disc jockey in town!". DJ Candy therefore spun two disks on both index fingers. "DJ Candy! Codename: Supergroove! I travel around hosting concerts and dance parties for anyone feeling gloom and doomed!".

"Oh cool!". Vexy was gaining some hope just by hearing the DJ that stood in front of her. "Hey, if you're down for Gringotts later, we can hang out and chill, and maybe think of an alternative studio for you".

"As I said already, Vinyl Scratch is a student and she's the only one that uses the studio as much as you want to, Candy. Vexy is saying we should scout the city and look for-".

"A warehouse I can spin in?!". Candy broke the bunny's speech in desired fashion. "If there is any! I want to process the same quality of my clubs that I can enjoy so my fans won't disappoint! Ya gotta' pay a game of loyalty with 'em!".

"That's exactly what I was going to say!". Lola answered.

"I'm used to spinning in warehouses anyway!". The blonde-haired DJ chuckled.

"In that case...We're happy to assist you. Just stay out of Vinyl Scratch's way, okay?".

"To be honest, why were you even here in the first place?". Sticks asked the DJ.

"Songbird Serenade had me come over to the academy after she visited. After that lawsuit, she told me to practice my sound check in the academy's Studio. Not gonna' lie, that was a big mistake on my part!".

Lola and Vexy looked at Sticks, the 12th member didn't speak of this, nor was theorizing it.

"What? Songbird was only visiting, yet she made two stars angry!".

"That's a bit suspicious...". The bunny turned her head back to DJ Candy, asking to be excused. "Can you give us a second, Candy?".

"Eh...do as ya please!".

The three girls huddled together as they explained the situation in private.

"Songbird Serenade was somehow visiting this academy and in return, both Countess Coloratura and DJ Candy got angry". Lola explained.

"But what was the point in her visiting in the first place?". Vexy asked.

"I don't know. Ever since Applejack and Trunchbull pulled Songbird and Countess away from that fight, our friend left with the latter. I have no doubt something's going on with Songbird right now".

"Yes, but how is it in connection to a snappy vice-principal like Trunchbull?". Sticks was curious.

"I have in my mind that dangerous thought and I'm not gripping it loose. Even if Songbird is affected by a form of Equestrian Magic, would Trunchbull really be the feeder?".

"Pfft! Don't be silly!". Vexy laughed.

"No, I'm not being silly. Sticks...". Lola turned to the badger.

"I'm not the one being crazy here". The 12th member delivered.

"Hmmm...that leaves us with a clue". Lola concluded as the three girls broke away from their huddle. They all looked at DJ Candy.

"So...back on topic. We need to find somewhere in the city for you to practice your sound check". The Element of Sportsmanship lead. "I'll lead because I know my way around the city...".

"Cool!". DJ Candy replied with little knowledge of what was going on behind the scenes. Only the girls knew about what Songbird Serenade was capable of. Lola walked toward the staircase and climbed down, leading her to the lower level of the courtyard. The girls soon followed and made their way toward the academy entrance and into Canterlot City.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola, Sticks and Vexy finding hope for DJ Candy after telling her that Vinyl Scratch holds full responsibility of the academy's Sound Studio. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	22. City-Sweep-Check

Chapter 22: City-Sweep-Check

DJ Candy's mission was to save herself from Vinyl's wrath and look for an alternative studio or place to practice her sound check. Assisted by Lola, Vexy and Sticks, she wanted to promise her fanbase by performing right on schedule. The three girls were on the right track to split the dispute and talk it through kindly, kinda like what they did with Countess and Songbird a short while back. Upon exiting the academy did the girls truly feel the oncoming Winter as brutal, something not as common for somewhere that isn't the East Coast, but snow was spotted by locals any year of the Winter season. Yet, it was almost time for Christmas too, but that didn't matter right now. All that was on the Harmonizers' minds were getting DJ Candy to a place where she could audio check her work. The four entered the city boundaries, towering skyscrapers and commercialized businesses dominated the blocks. Some people were also living around in residential apartments. Sticks, Vexy and DJ Candy followed Lola, her faith and nifty direction around the city center became another trait hidden in her soul. Would there be any place for a warehouse or any other spacious building that isn't crowded with people begging to themselves to Christmas shop? They were walking down a street, trying to find something that could work.

"I'm liking this area you brought me into, Lola!". Sticks comfortably admired the atmosphere of the downtown district with her friends in tow.

"You're saying that like it's your first time here". Vexy turned to the badger.

"If I go by myself, I'm gonna' end up regrettin' it! People carry their mobile phones with them and all of the political aspects of the city reside here! As a feral fugitive, I can't just pick myself up from a foreign party and say what I think!".

"Canterlot City is great in the day. But it's even more better at night!". The DJ spoke, wishing to perform in the area as the girls stopped at a junction, the road at their doorstep.

"You wished to double-check your song in our Studio, considering how popular Canterlot Academy is to the rest of the United States". Lola explained as they waited for the incoming vehicle to pass, a purple Toyota Corolla slowly wanting to switch to the right. They soon began to move, crossing the road to the next wave of sidewalk that housed an office building belonging to Squarespace. "If in luck, we may find a warehouse that isn't in working condition and get you testing your speakers to fit the need of the fans".

"I can't do everything I plan to do, even if no one is using my ideas against me".

"You're counting your chickens before the eggs have hatched, Candy". Lola played the responsibility role like any other time. "You need to cross bridges when you come to them, not before".

"Besides". Vexy walked to catch up to the blonde-haired DJ. "We're doing you a favor. After that, Lola's basketball is in your court".

"Ahem...". The bunny overheard the smurf.

"I mean...wordplaying on your idioms, I guess". She replaced.

"I just want to get this over with and retreat back to Canterlot Academy where I'm safe from these transmitting signals". Sticks crossed her arms, displeased with where her friends were planning the trip.

"She really needs to use something for her sound-check, Sticks". Lola heard her from the front of the line, not bothering to turn her head to the 12th member in fear that she might bump into something or someone. "We all need to do something we don't like doing".

"Do you freak out when we use phones?". Vexy added.

"No, because I trust you to not backstab me".

"There's your answer".

Sticks further sighed.

"I really have no choice, do I?". She muttered, merely picking up pace greater than the rest of the girls did. They turned down a street and made their way over to one of the industrial estates on the other side of city, the eastern side looking toward Denver and Kansas City. Candy looked around at the warehouses that reminded her of the warehouses she used to spin discs in. She was only going to use one for her sound checks and not for the actual concert that follows.

* * *

A few minutes later, they stopped outside of a derelict warehouse that started to gather nature in its doors. It was in a quiet part of the estate, away from loud machinery and vehicles that stopped nearby. This was a perfect place for a DJ's sound-check, DJ Candy looking at the large building with virtually noting interesting inside.

"Hmmm...Interesting...". She inspected the exterior of the abandoned warehouse on the edge of the estate. "This looks like it was abandoned sometime ago...This is great for my sound-check!".

"When did you hear about this building becoming what it is now?". Vexy asked Lola.

"My best friend Coco Bandicoot likes spending her free time exploring the city and somehow came across this abandoned warehouse on the far edge of the industrial estate. She dialed me to tell me that it could be handy for something in the future".

"Nature is surely reclaiming what it lost in the first place". Sticks explained, eying the building. "Technology is becoming such the norm nowadays it makes the wild ones like me physically sick".

"I'm going to set up my speakers". DJ Candy walked toward the warehouse. "You girls comin'?".

"Might as well..." Lola shrugged the bad sides of this place off and followed the blonde-haired DJ inside. Vexy and Sticks soon followed the Element of Sportsmanship thereafter.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola, Vexy, Sticks and DJ Candy finding an abandoned warehouse that Coco Bandicoot found not so long ago, making it a perfect set for the sim's sound-check. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	23. Deja Vu 101

Chapter 23: Deja Vu 101

Twilight, Rainbow and Applejack were with Vinyl Scratch in Dorm 33. They were the only ones in the room, with Hiro, Baymax and his group on the Track field testing something cool out. The studious was leading, letting Rainbow and Applejack assist her with her worries. Putting the faith in the Element of Honesty and the Element of Loyalty to give her some profound confidence that was writhing around them like a harmless funnel cloud. The DJ was laying on her bed, explaining the episode and what happened between her and DJ Candy.

"I don't even know how she got here to start with". The pony DJ spoke, as the three girls were sporadically placed inside of the dorm. Only Twilight was nearest to her at this point. "I'm not sure if she's a student here".

"You want to use the Studio for your project so bad, don't you?". Twilight comforted with proficient experience in this friendship problem solving.

"All of a sudden, this blonde-haired DJ by the name of Candy started to fight me over it, for whatever reason... I thought the Studio was reserved for academy students only".

"It is. She just didn't see the light that burned brightly".

"But what was she doing in the academy in the first place?". Rainbow answered. "Why couldn't she find somewhere else to practice?".

"Because people are lazy nowadays. It only takes a small amount of effort to make a song that fits universal appraise for it's backstory, lyrical or not".

"What is the academy going through with two fights already breaking out in the first few months?". Applejack softly questioned.

"Believe me, I don't know what's making this happen, or who...". The athlete answered.

"We can't just leave you like this... We have to do something to make you happy". Twilight eyed her direction to Vinyl, whom took off her headphones and glasses. She placed them on the table that stood beside her bed and glanced at the clock that perched high on the wall; 10:59 was the time. She really didn't have anything to work with with such a small timeframe as her Math class with Mr Fink was starting any minute now.

"Can it wait...? I'm sorry to say that to you, but I really, really gotta' make it to my Math class. We can speak about this during lunch". The DJ wandered out of the door and rushed to Mr Fink's Math classroom. This put an impression on the three girls that brushed Vinyl's sorrows away to avoid thinking about it during a critical Math period. The Element of Magic soon heard her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket. Reaching for the phone, she pulled it out and looked at the screen. Lola was on the other end. Did she find a crucial factor in all of this? Twilight pushed the answer button and pressed the phone against her ear, a gentle voice bellowed out as both Rainbow Dash and Applejack could hear her.

"Twilight! I think we may have found something we could work with!". The 7th member stated. Twilight's mind fixated onto something that could be what's causing all of this to go down.

"What?".

"Have you heard of DJ Candy being invited to the academy by Songbird Serenade?". The words sparked interest in the studious' expectations and therefore needed more investigation.

"She wasn't just coming here to frame Vinyl then?". Twilight answered to Lola.

"No no no! Songbird was only visiting because she wanted to track down Countess Coloratura. That's one of the theories".

"Couldn't she just write an email directly to her if it meant so much to her?". Twilight walked up to the Dorm 33 window and looked out to the city blocks that towered in the distance.

"Alot of fans email her and fake accounts of popstars crop up, she has a habit of not responding to fake accounts and such. That's why she didn't answer to a real and angry post by Songbird".

"I can hear background noise where you're from". Twilight somehow picked up more than Lola's words. "Are you in the city?".

"I left Vexy in charge to set up DJ Candy's sound-check in an abandoned warehouse that Coco Bandicoot led me to". She explained. "She felt bad for unwillingly volunteering for the Sound Studio when Vinyl was using it. Don't worry, she has experiences clubbing in places like this".

"Sticks is there with Vexy?".

"She is!".

"Good! You know how much she hates being alone in the city".

"True dat!". Lola turned to DJ Candy being positioned in her usual spot for spinning discs. For something that she loves doing, it didn't take a genius to figure out the dispute was over. "I think we've solved Vinyl's problem here, Twi!".

"That's great news!". The studious was relieved of the stress that encompassed her to get this done.

"But...". Lola was about to get to what she had heard just recently. "Candy told me that when we were leaving for the city, she took a glimpse of Vice-Principal Cadence angrily walking toward her office".

"My sister?!". The studious'e eyes widened.

"Sticks, Vexy and I didn't see it, only Candy did. What must be going on with your sister is hiding beneath the curtains with what we're currently dealing with. I'll investigate it with you when we get back. Lola, out!".

The connection line hung up, Twilight lowering the phone as Applejack and Rainbow stood, looking at her for answers.

"What in tarnation' is going on?!". Applejack spread her arms out in discomfort. "I just heard Lola sayin' somethin' 'bout Cadence walking off angrily! What did she mean?!".

"No idea. But I'm getting the the bottom of it!". The Element of Magic walked toward the dorm courtyard and left, Applejack and Rainbow leaving Dorm 33 where it was.

* * *

Vice-Principal Cadence was in her office, working on her computer despite what went through between her and a figure. She was currently in a dispute with someone, judging by her emotion that of slight pouting. She really wanted to brush it off, but she couldn't care less if it occurred again was what she thought right now. Twilight knocked on the door as soon as she wanted to send an email to Principal Celestia. This startled her and without further hesitation, Vice-Principal Cadence responded.

"Come in!".

The door slowly opened to reveal Vice-Principal Cadence's younger sibling, destined to see what was wrong with her.

"Twilight... What seems to be the problem?".

"I heard you walk angrily to your office, ma'am. It doesn't take a genius like me to know that something is terribly wrong with my sister. Care to tell me the problem?".

"You...likely don't know the full extend of the story...". The kind vice-principal responded. "But... I'll tell you anyway since you're one of the academy's star students. Vice-Principal Shining Armour, Vice-Principal Finster and I had arranged a meeting between the three of us to discuss the plans for the Christmas holiday month. Since the big day is drawing closer to us, the academy's spirit relies on Christmas to end the year on a whim. The only thing is... Vice-Principal Shining Armour doesn't seem to jump on board with what me and Vice-Principal Finster agree on. He said if I don't change my option, then he would deem my planned stage show with the Harmonizers a failure, even if it's a success. But if I go with Vice-Principal Shining Armour, then Vice-Principal Finster would think I'm a bad vice-principal and call Principal Celestia to tel her I'm not doing my job. Without me controlling part of the body, no one would be able to keep track on all of the reports coming in from students".

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that, ma'am...". Twilight felt sorry for her bigger sister.

"Please... You don't have to call me 'ma'am'. Call me 'Sister' or 'Sis' instead". Vice-Principal Cadence gave the only exception to the rule to her trusted sibling. She then glanced at the pictures on the wall containing all of the academy students. "When I told Lola that the academy was not right for her, I was down and couldn't think straight. It was only a few hours when I realized that she was fine where she was. I apologized to her, and we both went seperated ways".

"So it wasn't Trunchbull, Sally or Doowee who was controlling you all of those years back?". The studious understood.

"Who?". Vice-Principal Cadence glanced toward Twilight, confused.

"It was wrong to send the Element of Sportsmanship away to suffer like that. I'm glad that she stayed. It makes our academy stronger than ever".

"Well, I suppose it does...". The employer then sat down in her chair and faced the 1st member. "This is serious, Twilight. Either Vice-Principal Shining Armour or Vice-Principal Finster will yell at me for sticking to either. I need you to resolve the dispute again like you always do. Don't disappoint me".

"I will...". Twilight stood up and turned her body to the door before turning back to her. "...sister".

Vice-Principal Cadence smiled, knowing her strongest student would get the job done.

"You may be dismissed...". She softly concluded.

Twilight walked to exit the room, and before you know it, she was heading toward the cafeteria if either Vice-Principal Shining Armour or Vice-Principal Finster would be there to greet her.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight knowing that DJ Candy's sound-check in the abandoned warehouse is a go, and the studious finding out about the dispute that unfortunately leaves Vice-Principal Cadence between a rock and a hard place. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	24. Assisted By A Foe

Chapter 24: Assisted By A Foe

An anxious Twilight Sparkle yearn for her next mission to give some hope to Vice-Principal Cadence, having to choose between two unpleasant options that would either way upset the two vice-principals at her meeting. It looked like another dispute needing to be solved, a third in successive months. The other girls had no knowledge about this, Sunset Shimmer and the girls leaving the cafeteria for their Dorm 37 and Dorm 49. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl left Rarity in charge while she went into her accommodation to fetch something in case of help later. Unknown from her, she wanted to see if Vice-Principal Shining Armour or Vice-Principal Finster was in the cafeteria, thus entering at the sight of students bellowing, the time nearer to lunch period. She really didn't want to waste the build up to Christmas just resolving fights after another. The studious scanned the big cafeteria, looking for the remaining six girls, but to no avail. She therefore repeated, but just for the two vice-principals she needed to speak to. Even they were absent. She confoundly stood tall and spoke to herself.

"Hmmm... Looks like I have to go to their offices and speak to them head on!". She took notes from herself.

"Who are you talking to?". A sudden voice hailed from beside her as the 1st member flinched and looked at the student. Unbeknownst to her, it was Wallflower Blush. "Seriously, I heard something that came your way".

"Uhh... Me! I'm talking to me!". She referred to herself. "What do you need from me?".

"Twilight, what's going on? I just got back from Horticulture class and this is what I see when I enter".

"Wallflower!". Twilight snapped back to her serious phase and looked at the introverted student. "Have you seen Shining Armour or Finster since coming back from your class?".

"Yeah... I saw them go separate ways because of Vice-Principal Cadence, and what happened at the meeting".

"You know about this too, huh?". Twilight comprehended, letting one arm let her hand touch the hip and another let the hand touch her chin, in a thinking stance. "I was going to let Sunset Shimmer and the girls help me on this case".

"Yeah... I'm wary of my presence around Sunset right now after what happened with the Memory Stone". Wallflower was remorseful.

"Maybe if that waryness is diminished as time goes by... Wallflower, do you want to help me?". Twilight offered a former antagonist a chance to shine, much like Sunset Shimmer herself.

"I guess...". She sighed. "Everyone keeps ignoring me even after the events of what happened earlier. Part of me doesn't know what's going on around here".

"I don't even know what's going on right now. Equestrian Magic is lurking beneath our noses and we're not even aware of it".

"When I unleashed the magic, all I had to do was control it. Going against it is a whole different story".

"Welcome to our world!". Twilight concluded, giving trust in Wallflower for a trusty assistant other than Sunset. "We should head to my dorm and plan out our mission there".

That made the introverted Dorm 3 student nod in satisfaction, putting her faith in the one that partially reformed her to rid of the Equestrian Magic that she hailed. The two headed to Dorm 49, despite Twilight first talking to herself about going to the vice-principals offices and speaking to them. It was worth it with three students to talk to three vice-principals.

* * *

"So I said... why can't I bake and take in the sights of my marvelous creations?!". Pinkie bellowed inside Dorm 49, Sunset, Rarity, Vanellope, Smurfette and Fluttershy hearing her every word. For one pink party girl that was originally going to interrogate Countess Coloratura had other problems relating to one of her bestest friends out of the entire academy: Vinyl Scratch. But for once, she didn't mind since she was having fun telling her nonsensical story to the rest of the girls. "And they didn't buy it! Even though they had like a million of them! Can you believe it?!".

She popped up behind Fluttershy and dragged her to face the hyperactive pink girl.

"Um...no...".

"Eh... You heard the story before, ain't gonna' repeat myself again". She let go of her dress, allowing the timid shy girl to smoothen it out again.

"For once, she isn't mad about Vinyl Scratch". Rarity stated, fearing for Pinkie's emotional safety. "Obviously If I were her, I would wail non-stop".

"Yeah". Vanellope answered, perched up on her top bunk. "It almost feels empty without hearing the music from the courtyard every other day. I wonder why she isn't doing it today".

"DJ Candy got her angry, that's how". Smurfette answered, vaguely.

"Thanks for the tip!".

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in!". Rarity answered.

The door opened, Twilight Sparkle and Wallflower Blush walking in, the former explaining everything.

"I have some great news to tell you all!". The studious walked forward, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl catching eye on Wallflower's presence.

"Oh...hey Wallflower". Sunset Shimmer greeted the Dorm 3 member, getting a waved response. She turned back to Twilight. "What is it?".

"I think we solved Vinyl's dispute here. DJ Candy is working on her sound-check in an abandoned warehouse in the city. That's where Lola, Vexy and Sticks are right now".

"That's great! She doesn't have to fight for the Studio anymore!".

"However... there is one small thing we must do. You're probably not going to like this".

"Just tell me everything that I need to know and I'll do it". Sunset grew desperate and wary of another dispute, the same one Twilight was embroiled to fix.

"Vice-Principal Cadence is in trouble right now. Upon finishing her meeting with Vice-Principal Shining Armour and Vice-Principal Finster. My brother thinks that with her jumping on board with Finster's plans for the holidays is pushing it too far, and even if she did go with her plan, then Shining Armour would see our performance next month as a critical failure even when we did good and made the whole academy proud. But if Cadence jumps on board with my brother, then Finster would get mad and report it to Principal Celestia".

"So... What you are saying is Cadence is having no choice but to be stuck with two unpleasant options?". Sunset recounted.

"How can Shining Armour see The Harmonizers as a failure even if we made the academy proud all of those years ago with our debut?". Rarity wanted an explanation.

"I wish I could've been there to stop an incoming dispute, but I can't get into trouble by wandering on the upper levels of the academy".

"How are we going to clear the argument?". Wallflower explained, she, Sunset and Twilight stood in a circle.

"I have an idea. Wallflower, you try and cheer up Vice-Principal Cadence. Sunset will go to Vice-Principal Finster and try to reason things with her and I'll go speak to my brother and find out what's going on".

The 1st member turned back around to Rarity, still sat upright at the make-up desk.

"Rarity, I'm leaving you and Lola in charge when she gets back from the city. Try and keep things control around here".

"I'm on it, darling!".

"We should be good to go!". Twilight turned back around to Sunset and Wallflower, the three of them starting to walk out of the dorm. "Let's go!".

And with that, all three girls exited the dorm and parted for the vice-principal they were going to speak to. Rarity, Fluttershy, Vanellope and the rest of the girls watched as they left for the courtyard and eventually, the academy.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Wallflower Blush joining forces with Twilight and Sunset as they put themselves up to the test to speak to one of the three vice-principals involved in a third dispute. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	25. Inner Horizons

Chapter 25: Inner Horizons

This was the moment Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Wallflower Blush trekked toward the three employers they had to comfort: Vice-Principal Cadence, Vice-Principal Shining Armor and Vice-Principal Finster. All three were unsure of what to do, hence why the studious brought along a former antagonist to join up with another former antagonist. Knowing they had to split up somehow, the Element of Magic stopped, Sunset and Wallflower doing the same and spoke.

"Okay...". She turned around to the two girls. "Meet me in the cafeteria just before lunch so we can gather up our infomation together".

"Right!". Wallflower comprehended.

"Cafeteria, got it!". Sunset nodded.

"I'm gonna go speak to Vice-Principal Shining Armour in his office". The studious concluded, parting herself from the small group in favor of Vice-Principal Shining Armour's office. Sunset and Wallflower had no other choice but to speak to the other vice-principals assigned to them by Twilight, the girls parting the pair for the offices.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer wandered over to Vice-Principal Finster's office a minute later, having knowledge of seeing that the room was not far from the courtyard. She had a firm grasp on her speech that thought up in her mind, seeing how this vice-principal handles disciplinary alongside Vice-Principal Trunchbull, only using her position when things go too far, like a fight breaking out in the academy courtyard to name a few examples. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl took a deep breath and sighed, lifting her right arm upwards and smacking her knuckles on the door, knocking it. She did this three times and waited patiently.

"Come in!". The words of Vice-Principal Finster echoed from inside.

The 11th member opened the door, seeing the vice-principal seated at her desk with files of report cards on her desk. True to the shift positions that each Vice-Principal of the academy was assigned too, t'was clear that the report cards were going to Vice-Principal Cadence, but Sunset was unaware of that. She stepped forward and saw the vacant chair draw closer to her as Vice-Principal Finster spoke.

"Close the door, would you kindly?". She gently demanded in a dulcet tone, not normally associated with her. But she was far from a tyrant like Vice-Principal Trunchbull was.

"Oops... Sorry". Sunset apologized and turned back to gently close the door behind her. She retracted back to taking the vacant chair for herself and waited for the employer to talk.

"Powerful phrase, familiar phrase...isn't it, Sunset Shimmer?".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was confused, but kept her cool and answered.

"I...guess...".

"What brings you to my office?".

That gave her the perfect window to explain what was going on with the dispute that she heard from Twilight.

"What went down in that meeting, ma'am?". She was hesitant that this could go both ways, one being the unplesant kind. "Twilight told me that you were going to call Principal Celestia if Cadence didn't side with you".

Vice-Principal Finster took one quick glance at the empty report cards and rolled her attention back to Sunset.

"Vice-Principal Cadence thought of a way to enhance the Christmas holiday spirit by bringing along a fellow DJ by the name of Candy. Have you heard of her recently?".

The thought in her mind told the red and yellow-streaked haired girl to spout out no, but Twilight mentioned her when Wallflower came to Dorm 49 to help.

"Twilight mentioned somebody whose name is exactly that". She answered fluently.

"She wants to invite her to play some Christmas EDM tracks in Gym 2, that is if she found somewhere to perform sound-checks. The only problem is Vice-Principal Shining Armour's distate in EDM in general, opting more of a whimsical pop song about friendship and life that would benefit the academy's codes and conventions".

"And how would he do that?". Sunset followed up with her reply.

"Certain popstars have visited this academy in the past, most recently perhaps. He wants to get in touch with them so they could grant his wish. Do you know any popstars that have visited Canterlot Academy before?". Vice-Principal Finster brought up another, but yet simple question, easy enough for the 11th member to comfortably respond to.

"Songbird Serenade and Countess Coloratura are good contenders to perform that song Shining Armour wants".

"Yes...exactly what I need from you, Sunset Shimmer...". The vice-principal was laid back, empty in disciplining students since everyone was abiding by the academy rules. "Originally, I had Vice-Principal Cadence seem intrigued in my alternative, but that doesn't help me when Vice-Principal Shining Armour is tugging her back as a husband would normally do to reclaim their broken wife. I had report cards ready for her too".

Sunset immediately eyed the report cards that stood, gradually gathering up dust as a result of no one dusting them away yet, let alone touching them. She turned back to Vice-Principal Finster for options.

"What can I do to help you, Vice-Principal Finster?". She took a possible aiding to her request.

"I don't really know. But thank you for trying to help me come to his senses". The vice-principal was obviously distraught that something like this could happen. She was normally so calm about doing this, only snapping into her stern mode when somebody was disobeying the academy's rules. "I'll have you notified when I have the chance, when I thought of a simple answer to that question. Obviously the only one capable of making me mad inside is Vice-Principal Shining Armour, but I digress you know the same too since to you, he's a sweetheart that handles all of the higher education papers and sends them to English, Math and Science classrooms and so forth".

"So...am I good to go?". The 11th member could only spark those words, since the amount of exposition from the vice-principal was nothing new of common.

"You may be dismissed. When I have exactly what I need, I'll call you up to take care of it". The employer concluded, all the while she sat at her desk looking professional. This gave Sunset the green light to exit her seat and stroll to the office door, opening it and disappearing behind it.

* * *

Wallflower Blush was making her way outside of Vice-Principal Cadence's office, Twilight showing signs of her presence from earlier as carbon footprint showed. She could see the office drew close to her as the introverted student showed confidence in her first task to prove herself that she more than just an introverted gardener. With three silent knocks came Vice-Principal Cadence's soft voice.

"Come in!".

Given her chance, the Dorm 3 member walked in with pride in her smile and enough force to push herself through this. It was daunting for her to be asked to do something by Twilight - the one leading the group she once took memories from. Nonetheless, she took her chances.

"Vice-Principal Cadence, I have something to ask you". The shy demeanor of her voice was unusual for what was going to come next.

"I'm all open for ears". The vice-principal was currently rummaging through one of her office drawers looking for the report cards. However, she couldn't find any. "Weird...I thought Vice-Principal Finster was going to give me those report cards like she promised".

"That's what I was about to get to, ma'am. Are you and Vice-Principal Shining Armour in a disagreement or something?".

"Why do you say that?". The vice-principal looked denied to have ever had this conversation with her husband.

"The meeting. You want Finster's plan to be executed so proudly, but Shining Armour doesn't think that her plan is going to work. He said something about calling the Harmonizers a critical failure, regardless of success".

"Twilight already told me about that, so likely, your explanation is redundant". Vice-Principal Cadence walked over to her office chair and sat on it, facing Wallflower. "What else can I help you with?".

"I...don't need anything else to be helped with. I'm here to cheer you up should one of the things happen".

"How thoughtful...". The vice-principal touched her heart at the sight of a shy, timid girl like Wallflower Blush coming to help her in the middle of a dispute. She took a deep breath and cleared. "It's wrong of me to deny any claims of my terrible decision making in the meeting, but I really do need assistance. I was thinking Twilight Sparkle was coming back to help me some more, but it may seem that she's helping another vice-principal".

"She is...". Wallflower understood what Twilight told her prior to the group parting ways.

"Is she helping my brother, the one who thinks EDM is nonsense?".

The introverted student nodded.

"Ah... Well... Good luck to her, if she can make him change his mind. It's likely that he won't anyway. I guess his minds speaks for everything he loves doing".

"You're left between having your spouse calling the best pop group in the academy a failure or being reported to Principal Celestia. Fulfilling either choice just leaves us with a bad taste in our mouths. We're here to make sure none of the two ever happens to you".

"I don't have anything to report to you right now, maybe when things get updated, perhaps?". Vice-Principal Cadence was nervous in her situation, leaving Wallflower with the impression that Twilight or Sunset will get this resolved soon. Before long, those familiar four words were let out of Vice-Principal Cadence's mouth, indicating an exit. "You may be dismissed".

Wallflower could only say so much, her limited friendship lessons prove otherwise. She was so used to not working and instead opt to go at it alone. She shortly made her way to the office door and soon exited, walking to the cafeteria.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle found herself at the mercy of Vice-Principal Shining Armour's office door, the studious taking the time to perfect what she going to say in front of her brother. This was tense, a sibling confrontation dealing with a situation between married couples. All she could ever mustered in her head frequently was why was this ever happening in the first place. This was it. She had to do this. Knocking on the door revealed the familiar words that came out whenever a student gave the knocks on a employer of the academy.

"Come in!".

The studious dragged herself to open the door and see Vice-Principal Shining Armour stare at the back wall, full of notes for the future. This was strange; he doesn't normally do this. Nevertheless, Twilight continued and took a seat that faced the desk.

"Shining Armor, I'm here to ask you a really important piece of information". The Element of Magic tried to be as professional as possible for him to notice her importance to this mission.

"I'm listening...". He replied while still looking at the notes.

"Are you interested in revoking claims of pushing Cadence too far, I might ask with such little force of vent".

This caused Vice-Principal Shining Armor to sigh and further stare at the large picture frame of him and Vice-Principal Cadence together.

"Me and her have been close as husband and wife for many years. Ever since the wedding all those years ago, we've never had a dispute this dire. I only have hope that she goes my way of thinking".

"But by Cadence opting for DJ Candy to miss out on the visit, you allow Vice-Principal Finster to report Cadence to Principal Celestia, citing that she won't get her own way. Does Principal Celestia know about this?".

"She doesn't, unfortunately. I've tried to contact her, but she's busy right now".

"Busy with what?". Twilight asked with very little curiosity.

"Attending meetings from colleges and academies across the state, meaning she won't be back until late tomorrow afternoon. She's currently leaving Carson City right now in her car".

"Couldn't Vice-Principal Luna do that instead? I mean, she isn't involved in this conflict in any way".

"Luna's flight from Seattle got overbooked and she offered to step off. Don't worry, she got a refund courtesy of few thousand dollars to buy another ticket to Canterlot City International Airport".

"So their having a good time with their duties and we're stuck solving this confrontation?". The studious could only muster up so much due to the delayed arrivals of the two main bodies of the academy.

"Yes, and Vice-Principal Trunchbull is no option because she thinks you and the rest of the girls think your so quote on quote "Hot cakes up in my face"".

"Oh... Surely, there must be some way you can resolve this yourself, brother".

"Vice-Principal Finster and I have a rocky relationship together. This all started with the Battle of the Bands and allowing Equestrian Magic to show it's head for the first time. She didn't trust me, despite not coming up against magic herself prior the that event".

"But there must be a way for you to come to terms with her, right?".

This gave Vice-Principal Shining Armour another sigh to breath.

"I wish I knew, but I'm not pulling any chances. Even if Vice-Principal Cadence does side with her and I call you and your group a failure, then at least it was forced and not intentional".

He therefore stared at and glared at the picture frames of The Harmonizers performances during the years.

"Everytime you girls step on that stage and perform, it's like the academy is bathed in good fortune and power to live, learn, love and tolerate one another until the end. Having me call it a failure just ruins the atmosphere of future performances. But Vice-Principal Finster just doesn't seem to think that way today. Who is convincing her?".

"Sunset Shimmer".

The male vice-principal therefore smiled as a result of hearing that name come up of Twilight's mouth.

"With her, it should be a piece of cake, but with Vice-Principal Finster involved in the same fiasco, it isn't. That is why I trust you to help me, Twilight Sparkle. The academy rests on all five leading bodies to make sure this campus stays upright and strong just like everyday. I'm willing to give you the chance to make me happy".

"With pleasure, my brother". T'was all she could ever say to a smart and positive Vice-Principal Shining Armor, despite the events unfolding over them.

"You may be dismissed, younger sister". He concluded, sitting down at his office chair. This led Twilight to quietly and momentarily leave the office in a good mood, regardless of what was happening behind the scenes. She was just happy that she got the response she needed from someone like Vice-Principal Shining Armor. Twilight soon left for the cafeteria, predicting the other girls' presence would be there to greet her.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Whew...! That was long! Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Wallflower Blush helping each of the three vice-principals with their current dispute. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	26. An Optimistic Takeover

Chapter 26: An Optimistic Takeover

Twilight found herself walking toward the cafeteria in a good mood, hearing about Vice-Principal Shining Armour's pleasure for her as she tried to fix the feud between him and Vice-Principal Finster, one that shoehorned Vice-Principal Cadence into the mix as well. But this was no easy task for her, since all three were academy employers, and one major mistake can deteriorate out of control. Even Principal Celestia would have to spark in to break up what was potentially going to be a riot breaking out between the bodies of the academy. However, fellow best friend and strong bond Sunset Shimmer and recently reformed antagonist Wallflower Blush were willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, one that was solely needed for the studious to pierce her way through the troubled dispute. All three girls regrouped in the cafeteria, finding the large room empty of their members; the rest of the Harmonizers had gone somewhere else.

"Oh, Twilight!". Wallflower called out as she came back from Vice-Principal Cadence's office in gratitude. The introverted student ran up to her as Sunset came back shortly thereafter. "I spoke to Cadence. She didn't have anything to report to me. Any luck with your find?".

"Vice-Principal Shining Armor is so close to Cadence that he wants her to go his way of thinking".

"Finster told me that she wants to invite DJ Candy to the academy to play some Christmas beats". Sunset Shimmer explained. "But regarding your brothers distaste in that music genre, he opted for a more, Disney song approach".

"I see...". Twilight soon looked around the cafeteria from her position. She couldn't find the rest of the group no matter how hard she wanted to try. "The girls are not here".

"The last time I saw them was in Dorm 49...". Sunset found the whole thing strange too, but fret not because she partially knew where they disappeared to. "We should check Gringotts Steak House for them. That's usually where we eat".

"Gringotts Steak House?". Wallflower was confused.

"We eat there all of the time!". Twilight explained to the gardener. "It's the one best thing beside the cafeterian food. It's almost lunch anyway, so we better stroll over to that place".

"Okay...". That was all she could say. Together, they turned their heads toward the door leading to the reception area and made their way toward the restaurant.

* * *

"So that's it...? The dispute is officially over?". Applejack gave her question to Lola, the southern farm girl hearing this for the first time since she was in class when Twilight entered Dorm 49. The ten Harmonizer members were sat on a single table, only sandwiched between a window and moderate amount of space for them to get out. Some of them had finished their meals, Rarity tucking into her roast dinner, Smurfette eating a hamburger, Pinkie chowing down on curry and Fluttershy eating a salad dinner.

"DJ Candy found somewhere that she could perform her sound-check, abolishing Vinyl's worries like a brick that hit the wall, still dusty as it sprayed the air with particles. But that doesn't mean the army of disputes are over just yet".

"What do you mean?". Rainbow asked, the athlete too having class at that time. Lola picked up her phone and checked any messages to see if Twilight or Sunset contacted her. They didn't.

"Our leader and co-leader are speaking to Cadence to find out what's going on with her. This is serious business if it involves one of the vice-principals".

"Want me to paint a picture?". Sticks rested her elbows on the table, giving Fluttershy some space to eat her salad. "A weird signal is coming out that's makin' this kind of racket. All of these events can be only caused by one person".

"Broaden that out for us please, Sticks". The bunny turned to the badger for answers.

"Do you have that feeling that magic is never forgotten in this world? People are acting eccentric and creepy, blasting their hate speeches on the good things and ignoring the bad, like the deforestation of the jungles and stuff that relates".

She turned to the bowl of salad and took a single lettuce leaf, emphasizing it's importance.

"We are seeing less and less leaves on plants and more and more of plants smashing people with their crimes against humanity. The last thing you want in your Gringotts salad bowl salad is someone else's government fetish. But as it turns out, that might be what you get".

The badger concluded by taking a bite out of the lettuce and slowly chewing, all the while Lola responded to her.

"So you are saying somebody is trying to make all of these unforgiving events unfold on purpose? We're just not seeing things?".

The badger could only nod as she took the remaining lettuce in her mouth to chew and swallow. Twilight, Sunset and Wallflower arrived right at that moment and closed the door behind them. The studious scouted the restaurant looking for them, spotting them sitting at a large table fitted for 6 people minimum. Seeing that they want to break the news, they walked over.

"Girls...". Twilight took the helm of leader again, resting Lola and Rarity from the role. She, Sunset and Wallflower stopped as they reached the table. "Shining Armor wants something whimsical for the Christmas holidays".

"Vice-Principal Finster wants to invite DJ Candy to visit and play some of her songs". Sunset explained.

"She really isn't going to escape this either way it goes". Wallflower added, grabbing the attention of Lola, Vexy and Sticks.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Wallflower!". Vexy was shocked, but kept her rhythm. "How was the yearbook committee?".

"It was fun. Sunset and I had a great time piecing our memories together".

"Good for you!".

"I still think Trunchbull is behind this". Sticks couldn't let go of her thought. All of the girls turned to the 12th member, eager to deny her claims swiftly. "This spy is helping the government of the United States broadcast weird magical anomalies in the shape of can openers. All I want to say is that, they don't really care about us".

"And your conspiracies are just as baloney as Vice-Principal Shining Armour in ballet class, Sticks". Vanellope spoke. "Nobody is broadcasting anything, and what is with the can openers?".

"Don't you dare support those evil guys!". She merely grew aggressive. "They take our senses and brainwash them into believing what we don't normally fit in, and that's all they ever write for us!".

"Hehe...". Twilight gently nudged Wallflower as she giggled. "She's always like this".

"Uh, huh".

"Lola...". She immediately turned the bunny. "You got me thinking about this too deeply. Thanks, friend".

"And I helped you set up Candy's sound-check too, at least you could be grateful we solved a dispute". Lola folded her arms.

"Okay, okay... For the sake of me risking another dispute, I'm going to keep my mouth shut for the remainder of this evening". Sticks vowed.

"Good". Lola showed signs of pouting at her.

"So...". Applejack moved to another subject. "How are we going to convince DJ Candy to go back to Canterlot Academy even though she argued with Vinyl Scratch?".

"I haven't casted my mind on that thought yet, Applejack". Sunset found a spare chair for her to sit on. She sat on the wrong side of the chair, her feet wrapping around the legs of the object. "We could maybe inform her on social media. That always works for us".

"Then it's settled". The farm girl was merely hesitant, destined to give the girls and herself a break from this onslaught of arguments they had to resolve. This gave Sunset little time to reflect on the answer, nodding in satisfaction to not leave them hanging on a thread.

"So we're sticking to messaging her online?".

"If we want to. I'm just tired of solving disputes more than the next gal".

"If it means so much to you, why don't you just drop out of this one?". Smurfette spoke.

"I would, but I couldn't. Vice-Principal Cadence is caught between the sticks. I can't just ignore her. What is she suddenly forgets my grades and shoves me back in with the lower IQ students? I'll be back in the classes with Peppa Pig!".

"Ugh". Lola rolled her eyes in anger at the mention. She still had her arms folded from Sticks' theories. "The entire first year was nothing but hell for me! I was practically stuck with her for the whole year!".

"See? I'm not the only one with doubts as large as that! We need to fix this dispute as soon as we get back into the academy! First things first is messaging DJ Candy on social media to tell her to come back and plan for her chances of performing Christmas beats in Gym 2. Not saying that it would happen though".

"But would it work from the ground-up?". Sunset asked the optimistic southern farm girl, Rarity finishing her meal as the last girl.

"Well... Let's see if we can try...". Applejack put all of her doubts behind her and shrugged off the worst of the worst that this could go.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls dining out at Gringotts Steak House again with Applejack taking care of resolving yet another another dispute, the southern farm girl tired of solving one argument after another. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	27. A Dare Too Far

Chapter 27: A Dare Too Far

Later that day, The Harmonizers and Wallflower Blush were back inside of the academy campus after their dine out at Gringotts Steak House. Applejack's displeasure of solving disputes continuously grew tired on her, thus the farm girl wishing it would be the last one after what happened earlier went through. Wallflower calmly departed, seeing how her presidential status of the Gardening Club fondly admired her. Making her way to the Sanctuary Garden to inspect on nature was her soft spot. Applejack was sat facing a computer in the library, Sunset, Lola, Fluttershy and Vexy watching her take on her next task.

"Are you sure she's not busy or anything?". Sunset exposed the thought to the other girls, especially the 2nd member.

"It's a hit or miss. We can't tell what Candy is up to right now. All we do is guess that she isn't busy performing".

"Yeah, that's a minor problem on our part". Lola answered. "Alot of these DJs don't seem to communicate better than Candy for some reason. She's the only one who can take requests and reply to her fanbase".

"Sure, but what about Vinyl's Scratch's own social media account. She's part DJ part student". Vexy explained.

"I should, and I could, but I wouldn't say she's the best at communicating with her fandom as better as DJ Candy. You got to give her credit where credit is due though".

"It's almost that time of the year again...". Fluttershy was sat on a comfy library cushion on the floor. "Alot of her fans just want to see different things in time for the holidays, but some might not even the chance to see it in action".

"If she does answer and if she came, wouldn't she be using the Studio to perform another sound-check for her single?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl put the thought into consideration, believing Vinyl's anger was imminent.

"Nah. She was forced by Songbird to use it. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice, let alone deliberately doing it for the sole reason of watching Vinyl burst out at her". Applejack hovered over the link and clicked the mouse, bringing up DJ Candy's social media page. The southern farm girl moved the cursor over the message option and opened up another tab consisting of a blank box to write her message in. She used the keyboard to type out what she was going to put down, the letters glaring on the white screen background of the text box.

 ** _I know it's hard for you and Vinyl to meet each other again after what had happened, but I was thinking this; For the sake of Vice-Principal Finster opting for your inclusion to play some Christmas songs in the academy, you could plan for one and perform your sound-check in the warehouse that Lola, Vexy and Sticks led you to. Don't be shy to reply, and make sure to get in touch with me._**

 ** _Yours truly_**

 ** _Applejack._**

"And... sent!". She pushed the send option as she turned back to the girls, smiling.

"Now we wait for her reply, whenever that comes...". Vexy responded.

"If she doesn't respond, she clearly has plans for herself". Lola stated, proud for her friend to help a fellow popstar out. The bunny turned to catch a glimpse of the library clock; 20:59. It was almost time to end the day off. "It's almost 9. We should head back".

Applejack nodded, saying nothing else, but heeding Lola's gentle demand. The five girls left the academy library in no time flat. Nothing could get in the way of one simple dispute. But they came to realize that everything was fine despite what was about to come next. Upon arrival in the now darkened academy courtyard, Sticks came walking up to the girls. She wanted to keep her vow to never speak during the remainder of the day, but her body language became violent. She was clearly upset. But there was no evidence to back it up. Did she hear something? Did she see anything that fought her nature?

"Hey!". The angry badger violently waked up to the five girls, yelling one of the girls' name. "Lola!".

"Huh... Oh hey!".

She could only say so much, but Sticks wasn't calm at all. She wanted to fight the 7th member, but was stopped by Sunset and Vexy as soon as she wanted to pound her.

"Sticks!". Sunset yanked her away from Lola. "What's going on?!".

"No! Not until I find out why she framed me!". The 12th member yelled.

"What did I do?! What is going on?!". Lola was the prime focus on the badger's mind.

"You placed a can opener inside my totem shrine!". She wouldn't budge, but instead still giving very little distance between her and the Element of Sportsmanship. "Are you siding with Trunchbull now?!".

"What!". The bunny had to counter the argument. "No! Why would I?!".

"Don't play dumb with me! You know how much I hate 'em!".

"Somebody must have done it instead!".

"I saw that exact same can opener in Dorm 49! I had to distance myself away from it! The pink color gave it away! Also, the first time I saw it, it was lying on your bed!".

"What?! No! No! No! You know purple is my ideal color!".

"Yeah, right! I'm led to believe I saw it make it's way over to me to scare me away! How could you, Lola?! We were makin' good terms with each other, and then you backstab me like this!".

"But I swear, Sticks! I didn't!". Lola was trying to defend herself, the bunny was starting to form tears in her eyes.

"But I saw a can opener in Northern California!". Applejack witnessed. "I threw it away for you!".

"That was a different one! The one that was laying on Lola's single bunk was the same one that's been following me around the academy on a regular basis! Including my totem shrine!".

"How long has this been going on for?". Vexy was calm around an angry badger.

"A while!". She then rapidly turned back to Lola from Vexy. "Why d'ya always gotta badger the sticks outta' Sticks the Badger?!".

"Please! I swear I didn't touch it for your safety! Can you leave us alone?!".

"We want to go back to Dorm 49 and get ready for bed!". Applejack raised her voice at the badger, but she wasn't budging still.

The badger suddenly slowed down and allowed Sunset and Vexy to take their grips off both of her arms.

"Fine! If that's how it is, consider our friendship at a turmoil, you...you... degenerate!".

Lola gasped. She was the only one who knew what the word meant. She was insulted for no reason. She didn't even touch her totem shrine in the first place.

"Okay! Fine! Be without me for all I care!". Lola mustered up enough energy to fight back, but so little as Sticks didn't say a word and ran back to Dorm 23. Lola wanted to say more to insult her, but to no avail. Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy and Vexy were shocked to hear this come from Sticks of all members. Fluttershy took one foot toward Dorm 23 before the bunny stopped her. "Don't go and comfort her, Fluttershy!".

The timid shy girl therefore retracted her foot back to her position.

"I got to think about this...". Lola continued, making her way to Dorm 49 where the other girls were.

"I'm going back to my own dorm to think this through". Sunset concluded, strolling toward Dorm 37.

"Don't even say a word, you two!". Applejack saw Fluttershy and Vexy try to side with Sticks, but they had no other option than to stay quiet. "Why don't we cheer Lola up in the morning, it's getting late for us to cause another ruckus as is".

The two girls nodded, siding with Applejack until the time came to combat the argument. What did Lola even do to deserve any of this? All she ever did was stay by Applejack's side the whole evening, but Sticks' didn't find the can opener in the totem shrine until she came back from eating at Gringotts Steak House. This looked like another dispute to the girls. How did Twilight not see that the can opener was causing Sticks to become angry at the 7th member once it reached her dorm corner? This looked suspicious.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks becoming angry at Lola for something that she didn't plan on intending to do, and Applejack emailing DJ Candy on her social media page. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	28. Air Of Melancholy

Chapter 28: Air Of Melancholy

The next day...

"Wake up, Lola. It was just your imagination...".

A sweet sounding Pinkie Pie loomed over her bed as the sun shone, not least in her face as her pain from last night deepened as she thought more about it. Her troubles made her drift asleep at midnight, giving her plenty of energy to make it through the Monday' the start of yet another week for the academy. The Element of Laughter tried to douse some confidence in the bunny, but Sticks' infuriation to her was slap dab in the middle of Vice-Principal Cadence's dispute. What was going on at the academy to make all of these arguments happen? Who was making this happen? Surely there was a coincidence that four different fights were happening in such a short space of time, and all focused at the same place. Lola covered the sunlight with her arm and saw Pinkie's bright smile.

"Pinkie Pie...". The Element of Sportsmanship called out her name. She lifted herself from her single bed and felt her head with her left hand. She shook it. No! It wasn't just her imagination. It really happened.

"Were you finding it hard to get to sleep before twelve?". The hyperactive pink girl was obviously dressed in her default attire, not the Better Together attire.

"Yeah...just gimme a moment". The bunny unraveled the duvets from herself and lifted her body off of the bed. She could see the other eight girls getting ready for the day. This made her think about Sunset and Sticks too. No. Sticks was upset at her for something she didn't really do. She showed sign of an ill-tempered whimper that showed a slight vexation. The badger cold only act dyspeptic to the 7th member from the moment she found the can opener beside her totem shrine. She clenched her fists for nothing, apparently not thinking straight for someone who is the oldest of the family. "Urgggh!".

"Looks to me like she can't think straight". Applejack responded to the drastic change in Lola's mood as she faced the walkable closet with her clothes in tow.

"I'm worried for her". Rarity added. "When did this happen?".

"Sticks got upset at her for something she didn't do".

"Like what, darling?".

"It's better if you come inside the closet with me and I'll explain it". Applejack excused, the fashionista opting for her strongest bond to not let loose inside Dorm 49. She closed the door and waited for the Element of Honesty to explain the situation. "Apparently all she ever did was place a can opener inside her totem shrine. That's it".

"Why is she getting hot-headed about something as little as a can opener?".

"You do not care for her at all, Rare. She's afraid of those things. Ever since she saw it on Lola's bed, it creeped into her dorm and that's all it takes nowadays to make somebody angry".

"Oh my... But Lola's emotions right now". Rarity wanted to get to cheering her strong bond up. Lola was about to head into the walkable closet any minute now to et herself dressed into her default attire.

"We can't just leave her like this".

"I know. I know, there must be a way to get her out of this".

That was the moment the Element of Sportsmanship opened the door to the closet, Applejack and Rarity in the cubicles getting changed. It was at that moment that the two girls remained silent on the subject, letting the bunny ease her difficult pain slowly and quietly. Within a few minutes, the three girls simultaneously opened the cubicles doors and were met with each other.

"Uhh... hey Lola!". Applejack greeted out of surprise to see the very girl she and Rarity were talking about was standing in front of them. Her thoughts couldn't mellow her emotions. She was still upset about last night.

"Hey...". She mithered.

"Why don't me, you and Applejack walk to the city after class today, see if my boutique is still in good order?". The Element of Generosity suggested to calm the bunny's mind.

"Are you still upset about last night, hun?". The southern farm girl tilted her head slightly. Lola only granted a nod as she had nothing else to say. She sighed and added.

"I don't know, girls. Sticks was like a close friend of mine in an already cozy family. I didn't even touch her room yesterday. What did I do wrong? I'm not the kind of girl she would see me as back in the first year".

"She'll get over it". The 2nd member added.

"I doubt it. I spend alot of time with her and she teaches me alot about living in the wilderness. I picked up some skills from her in case I end up living there".

"We hate seeing you like this, Lola". Rarity was concerned for her best friend and strong bond. "There must be some way to cheer you up".

"Give me some hope, anything you can think of in case Sticks changes her mind, which is extremely unlikely".

Rarity retracted away from her bond and glanced at Applejack. The southern farm girl could only generate a shrug as a response.

"There surely must be a way to make you feel better, Lola". Rarity had no other option but to take the lead in a three girl group. That didn't bother her as much as Applejack. "Okay...I understand. What's the schedule for today?".

"I have Mrs Harshwinny first thing". The farm girl was swift to respond.

"Me too". Lola wasn't feeling as strong as she would normally would on days like these, granted this was coming from the oldest girl in the Harmonizers too.

"Fashion class". The 4th member answered.

"I'll take good care of you, Lola". Applejack winked at an already deflated bunny.

"Thanks".

"Lola. Please, darling, snap out of this". Rarity bent down and held up her chin with both hands. "You can't be like this for the rest of the day. We've just started this".

"I know, Rare. I'm just...". The 7th member let Rarity take her hands off her gently and gained some confidence in herself. However, this was little confidence, but she was getting there. "I'm just angry and upset at Sticks for throwing me under the bus".

"Don't think about that and it won't let you down, darling". Rarity placed an arm around her. The warmth of the fashionista's contact made Lola smile, a smile that gave her hope and courage to face the day, one that was going to be shared with Applejack and Rarity. Twilight soon made her way into the walkable closet and found the three girls.

"What's taking you so long? Class is starting soon". The studious was concerned.

Applejack, Rarity and Lola stared at her, but was only minor. Lola turned back to Rarity and placed an arm around her for gratitude's sake.

"I'm going to enjoy English class with Applejack! Thanks Rarity!". She smiled as the two let go of each other and quietly departed with ease. The studious wanted to know what was going on with Lola and thus spoke as the Element of Magic watched Applejack and Lola exit the closet.

"What was going on with Lola earlier?".

"It's best to not talk about it right now". The fashionista concluded, as her class was starting soon. "I have to go to Hoity Toity's Fashion class right now, dear. We can speak about it after, alright?".

"Uhh... I guess...". She'd let Rarity make her way out of the closet and eventually, Dorm 49. She walked out of the closet after her and closed the door. Fluttershy and Vexy looking at her with eyes associated with worryness. But they only emoted that for a moment as Twilight smiled to keep the spirits high and exited to Professor Discord's Science class.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter Lola feeling down first thing in the morning, Rarity and Applejack agreeing to cheer her up for the entire day as the three girls wanted to check up on the fashionista's boutique. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	29. Contestation Amounts Inside

Chapter 29: Contestation Amounts Inside

"WHAM!". A wild Sticks the Badger jumped in the air of the cafeteria, Amy, Cream and Chris Thorndyke with her as the badger steered clear of Lola after what had happened with her. The 12th member had no intentions on talking to her as the time passes by, but the bunny was hesitant of the nature of the mobian badger. Sticks currently had her staff in her disposal. "I slapped 'em with my stick in tow, my swordhand proudly admires me so!".

"That is how you managed to take down Eggman all by yourself?". Chris, sat at the wall behind Amy and Cream asked, the Dorm 12 student making sure of her story.

"Tell me, does an average wild jungle nut like me have any associations with a tech-savvy plant like Eggman? You only met him on a few occasions".

"Back in Central City, right?".

Sticks paused and gently rolled her eyes.

"Moving on...". The badger walked back to the table. The pink hedgehog soon saw the badger in her concerning look and knew that something was wrong? Why wasn't she spending more time with the Harmonizers like she always does? Granted, Sticks does hang out with her mobian friends and Chris from time to time, but Dorm 49 was her prime hotspot of activity in someplace that wasn't her own dorm or the Sanctuary Garden with students like Wallflower or Brandy.

"Can I address the elephant in the room?". Amy started to speak.

"Who? Me? But we're best friends!".

"No! No! No! I'm talking about someone in this academy. I see it in your eyes you are hurt over something. What is it?".

Sticks soon grew angry over the issue surrounding the can opener.

"Lola was the reason why I'm spending more time with you guys! You didn't get to see what she did to me!".

"What was it?". Cream spoke.

"She placed a can opener on my totem shrine, where I don't think about government conspiracies making me go cuckoo every single day!".

Amy rolled her eyes.

"The can openers? Of course".

"They give me the creeps just hearing those words, man!". The badger entered her frenzy. "I can't have a good time in this god forsaken place without a can opener greeting me wherever I go! Things like that just tick me off!".

"Where's Lola now that she's out of your sight, Miss Sticks?". Cream responded kindly, catching the 12th member's attention.

"Probably gone to worship her government cabal!".

Amy, Cream and Chris looked at her with a blank face, not understanding Sticks' improved vocabulary made possible by the girl that she fought with.

"She has minds in the back of her head!". Sticks further added, crazy as she always was.

"Everybody has minds in the back of their heads, Sticks". Amy answered, vaguely.

"Why don't you spend some time with us". Chris suggested. "Tikal and Marine haven't seen you in a long time".

"Mister Chris, are you sure mentioning Marine in front of Sticks is a good idea?". The rabbit turned to him.

"I got used to Marine's attempt to sniff at me during class. That mildly sets my alarm bells to overdrive". The badger exited her frenzy beforehand.

"That explains why you're tame as the years pass". Amy clarified as she turned to the badger, still stood up. "Marine's constant attempts to notice you gave way and you accepted it as normal academy life".

"She kept callin' me senpai, but I digress". The badger shrugged and she sat down at the table next to Chris with her orange soda in tow. She moved onto another subject afterwards. "Do you guys wanna try out my Archery Range when we're all set?".

"I already tried the range out when you was in Biology class that one time". Amy explained. "But I don't suppose Cream and Chris could play too".

"The range might be too high for me to aim. I have to manually fly with my ears to shoot the targets". The gentle six year old explained.

"That's the problem. You do the same, but then there's Cream with the flying type stuck to her name. Not that it offends me or anything". Sticks added. "Take me for example, I run the Speed type primarily, but I also fill in for the Power type".

"A prominent Team Rose composition, if I do say so myself. Unless Big is willing to join us again, you, Blaze or Vector is our replacement!". The pink hedgehog winked at her best friend from Bygone Island. This made Sticks smile, telling her that she had other best friends to tender to. It wasn't just about the Harmonizers when it wasn't about them, but other students who had similar interests and the odd conspiracy theories that Sticks kindly filled in for.

* * *

Rarity, Applejack and Lola were walking in the Canterlot City's downtown district toward Carousel Boutique. It was Lola's second visit to the city in days, after she directed DJ Candy to an alternative option for her sound-check. That was with Sticks, who she sees as a betrayer in the aftermath of the can opener thing. Did she really do this to her? She couldn't tell the differences. The 7th member was walking at the back of their little faction of three with Applejack not far in front of her.

"Everytime I try and walk through the academy when Sticks is there, I feel a sense of unnerve from my senses. This is concurrent since she yelled at me". Lola explained.

"This didn't concern you from the moment you signed up to be a student at the academy, when she was still unknown from the rest of the student body?". The farm girl responded.

"Since we met in the Christmas holidays of 2014, she was a good pal of mine, a comfortable and yet, energizing asset of the family. Taking that apart from me gives me the impression that I have to watch my step. Because when she's angry, boy does she get angry".

"We can talk more about this at Rarity's boutique, Lola". Applejack smiled before turning to Rarity. "Am I right, partner?".

"You most certainly are, darling".

"See? It's no worries! Me and Rare go a long way back. You have problems fading away once I team up with your strongest bond to help bring the hope you've lost from Sticks!".

"I'll see... I'm not promising what I expect to truly happen though. We'll enter the boutique, organize some stuff, then we'll talk once we've made our customers happy".

"Now that's what I'm talking about!". Applejack concluded as the three girls were catching sights on Carousel Boutique. This was it - a chance to prove Lola that she can temporarily be happy and forget the occurrence between her and Sticks. But it wasn't going to be easy fixing it.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Both Lola and Sticks finding alternative plans to ease them after the dispute between the two, with the latter hanging out with Amy, Cream, Chris and the rest of the mobian crew. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	30. Team Rose Enters, Sticks Re-Enters

Chapter 30: Team Rose Enters, Sticks Re-Enters

Back in Dorm 49...

"I'm seeing alot of things changing considering what had happened last night". Sunset Shimmer noticed the lack of Lola nor Sticks in the dorm, as usually as debatable as it can get with the two most verbal sound girls, even if Sticks learnt by heart from the Element of Sportsmanship. She wasn't alone in the dorm, Twilight, Rainbow and the rest of the girls, bar Applejack and Rarity. This time, it was the 11th member's turn to take helm of her share with the studious taking a rest on her single bed.

"We're so used to Lola spending time with us". Pinkie stared at the basketball with both hands to remind herself of the bunny. "It's quiet without her. Normally she's at the front of everything".

"I can't argue with Pinkie Pie right now". Smurfette answered, pointing her thumb at her. "She's busy being helped by Applejack and Rarity. Sticks, I don't even know where she is right now".

"I'm getting worried about her right now". Fluttershy had that instant gut-punch in her stomach that her fellow bond would visit them despite her fight with Lola. "What if Lola comes back before Sticks could visit us?".

"First it was Songbird and Countess, then it was Vinyl and Candy, followed up by Cadence and the situation she's currently in, and now it's hit us right in the center, right in the family circle!". Rainbow explained.

"I'm seeing an awful increase in suspicious in my mind that there's possibly no way four different fights break out in such a short amount of time, especially if it's almost Christmas time". Sunset added.

"Unless it's Equestrian Magic again and we missed it taking action during Wallflower's reign of terror?". Vanellope spoke.

All of the girls stared at the mint green surprise. It took nothing to guess that the primary suspect has always been the magic that kept seeping at the academy, ever since the Sirens started to penetrate the magic as they vanished.

"You're not wrong, but you're not right either". Sunset paced back and fourth. "It could be anyone, heck, it might be just Sticks being Sticks and yelling at us for being too protective of the government and what not".

"You're referring to the one that practically avoids Lola because she placed some sort of magical object in some sort of shrine thingy...so in other words...".

"I just can't wrap my head around the fact that so many things are going wrong for us right now". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl draped her index finger across her chin and paused her pacing. Just then, there was a knock on the Dorm 49 door.

"Come in!". Twilight shouted.

The door knob turned as Amy, Sticks and Cream surfaced from the back of the door. Only Cream was lifted off the ground via hovering with her ears.

"Heya, Sticks, Amy. How's it going?". Sunset greeted.

"It's going great". Amy lead. "Sticks is spending some time with us considering her confrontation with one of your members".

"Pfft!". The badger folded her arms in disgust. She looked around the room thereafter. "She ain't here, is she?".

"Nah! She's with Applejack and Rarity in Carousel Boutique!". The 11th member clarified. "Care to join us? We're thinking of something we can give to Vice-Principal Cadence to distract her from Finster and Shining Armour's choices".

"Cadence is in trouble?". The Team Rose member asked.

"It all started when she was attending a meeting upstairs, where the teachers dorms are. She was given two unpleasant options from both vice-principals, one being calling our pop group a failure regardless of success and the other being a report to Principal Celestia".

"That's awful!". Amy touched her heart in sorrow. "How can they do that to her?!".

"I heard this while I was at Gringotts!". The 12th member walked forward. She had familiar territory with them anyway. "She just wanted to let you and Cream know".

She suddenly remembered that Cream wasn't formally introduced to the rest of the Harmonizers yet. Only Sticks.

"Ooh! I almost forgot! Girls, this is Cream the Rabbit! Flight member of Team Rose and chao lover! She has one as a pet that follow her around and stuff!".

Cream nodded in satisfaction.

"Yep! His name is Cheese!".

"Don't let the puns take you away from our mission...". Sticks scooted to Pinkie Pie and whispered to her.

"Oh! I get it!". The hyperactive pink girl exclaimed. "Cream and Cheese! Ha! Funny!".

Cream further giggled. Amy then led her team, letting Sticks retracted away from the Element of Laughter and become a part of two teams.

"What can we do to help you, Sunset?". Amy lead.

"We don't know yet...". Sunset got caught up trying to find something for Team Rose to do. But she found nothing and instead opted for Amy and Cream to follow with them. "Do you mind if you stick around this main objective until we can find a simple role for you?".

"Well...I'm not the kind of girl to get bossed around, but this is an exception seeing as Vice-Principal Cadence is the main focus. I usually just fix my own problems I have with other students".

"Me neither, but I still follow because I'm an outcast!". Sticks added.

"So do we just come back later after our classes have ended, or shall we wait for her to think of a way we could fit into this mission?". Cream caught the attention of the two mobian girls as they turned around to an ear-flapping rabbit.

"I'm still mad at Lola". Sticks stated. "Might as well leave in case she comes back early".

She turned to the rest of the Harmonizers, concluding her stay in the dorm.

"I'm gonna' spend some more time with Amy and Cream, kay? Tell Lola she ain't coming back to me any time soon! She deserves to be the outcast!".

"Uhh...okay! I guess...!". Sunset concluded, Twilight and the rest of the Harmonizers watching Team Rose leave with their friend filling in as Power Type. Still, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl didn't have anything in mind for the team, but had faith in Sticks even though she was angry at Lola for what happened.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Rose entering Dorm 49 in aid of its power character's disgruntled nature towards Lola Bunny right now, Sunset wishing to bring Amy and Cream into the mission to help Vice-Principal Cadence. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	31. Vast Array

Chapter 31: Vast Array

Inside Carousel Boutique...

"I'll get more boxes!". Lola volunteered as customers crowded the store, shopping for their choice of clothes and accessories. Rarity and Applejack were also helping to speed up the process. Both girls were behind the reception acting as cashier clerks. This gave the bunny the supplier role all by herself. However, she had the same thought in the back of her mind, but was not willing to speak about it until their work was done. She reminded herself to stay happy to show the customers that she enjoys helping out around the store. Rarity and Applejack were awaiting the line of people that came in, two by two as each of them scanned apparel and determined the initial price of the item, giving change back to their customers. The boutique was growing even more popular by doing this, slowly creeping up to the top of the market by today's standards. Lola came out of the backroom with boxes of fresh, clean clothes to put on display and write the correct prices down. This gave her the freedom to roam around the store with the large box she was carrying and place the items in their correct display. A few customers even smiled at her, the Element of Sportsmanship couldn't think of her problems right now and exchanged a smile back before she resumed her shift.

"Are we still talking about her problems after our shifts had ended?". Rarity whispered to the Element of Honesty, the farm girl selling the clothes to whoever stood on the other side of the counter.

"We don't want your customers to think about our problems". Applejack whispered back. "Leave it for after we finished".

"Right".

The Element of Generosity signaled the next customer in line to come over to her.

"Next please!".

The chosen customer wandered over to her cashier, the fashionista taking the fancied clothing and scanning the item. Taking the barcode tag off the item, she placed it on the counter and turned to the scanner machine to determine the cost of the piece of clothing. Lola was satisfied at the state of the store as she turned the corner with an empty box wrapped in her arm grasp. She kept a smile even though her problems never faded away in her head. As the most hard-working and most vocal of the family, this presented a major hurdle. The 7th member had a choice to speed up the customer process by operating at a third cashier or unboxing more apparel. It can wait. She was pretty sure she had the right mind to do what she felt was right. Lola immediately walked over to the backroom and dumped the empty cardboard box there as she exited and walked toward Rarity and Applejack, seeing the line was almost small and empty. With Lola at the helm of operating a third cashier, the line was sped up to satisfy customers of not waiting minutes to hours buying whatever they'd fancied.

"Next customer please!". Lola shouted to alert the next in line. Both Rarity and Applejack glanced from out of the corner of their eyes and thought nothing of it, their friend was helping speed up the line by acting as a third cashier clerk. They smiled and kept going, while Lola was getting to her first customer.

* * *

An hour later, as few customers were roaming the store...

"What are you doing, Rarity?". Applejack spotted the fashionista piling some posters in a neat pile and putting them in a box. Lola was also with them in the backroom, with her arms separated, her left wrist slanted against her waist.

"I'm offering job applications around Canterlot City, of course!". Rarity explained in elation. "It feels slow around here, even with Lola at a third cashier desk! I'm going to interview those who are interested and see if they're up for the job to help around the boutique while we're in the academy!".

"I only helped you girls because I saw the queue and thought to myself "I can assist"".

"That's wonderful, but I'm sure you still didn't abandon your shift like that".

"I know... I'm still supplier". The bunny grew disgruntled, her fellow Harmonizers noticing. "I'm just... I still can't get the thought out of my head. I've been trying to make it fade by helping around the boutique, but it didn't fade...".

"You didn't do nothin' to her, Lola". Applejack walked over to the Element of Sportsmanship.

"Yes I did!". The bunny yanked her hand away from her shoulders. "I made her angry!".

"No you didn't. Someone must have framed you by whatever plan they must have pulled off back there".

"Okay. How?". The 7th member awaited the response.

"Easy! Equestrian Magic!".

"Ugh...". Lola facepalmed and walked away, Rarity and Applejack feeling sorry for their best friend. The way she was acting like this, added by the southern farm girl's lack of enthusiasm gave her nothing to work with. She just wanted to get back to the academy.

"Lola, dear!". The 4th member tried to grasp her attention, but it was all for nothing. The bunny had already left, leaving behind a helper of the store. Applejack stared at Rarity and shrugged.

"What I'd do to her?".

Rarity could only shake her head horizontally before she got closed the box full of job applications and put them in a safe place for later. Her objective was to make the customers happy in her store, her true motive for when she was busy with her dream job. Applejack could only help her now, both girls looking up to Lola as they began to work hard.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Rarity, Applejack and Lola working in Carousel Boutique on a busy day, with the latter not being helped by the Element of Honesty over her major problem. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	32. Deep Struggles

Chapter 32: Deep Struggles

Later that day...

A distracted Lola Bunny was walking in the hallways of Canterlot Academy, not keeping her mind off the unfair advantage of what was used against her. She was carrying a bag on her bag, tugging the left strap in a worried and anxious state. She couldn't concentrate right now, but her schedule determined she would have Music period later. At least she can try to calm down with a touch of great music. That would potentially be the catalyst of her mind to stop thinking about Sticks. She could already picture the 12th member enjoying her free time with Team Rose and any other student she trusted, but was not willing to visit her to find out. Without knowing, the bunny bumped into Bugs Bunny - her boyfriend. This led her to the floor, the Dorm 45 member turning around.

"Lola?". Bugs was surprised that the student that knocked him was none other than his girlfriend.

"Uhh...". The 7th member rubbed her forehead and looked up, seeing familiarity looked down upon her. "Oh, hey Bugs".

"You should really watch where you're going". He kindly reminded the bunny.

"Really? Oh sorry about that...".

Right now, only Bugs could see the strongest part in Lola. He never knew what was going on behind the scenes. He had only seen her on a few occasions, some occurrences that wasn't associated with The Harmonizers or Fav 12. Lola got up and wiped the dust from her slowly.

"What's going on? Why are you changing mood? You're never like this". Her boyfriend was concerned.

This granted Lola a sigh.

"It's complicated, but I'll tell you anything without hesitation. You're my boyfriend after all".

"I'm all open for ears, Lo". The male bunny was compassionate.

"It's about Sticks the Badger. She framed me for something I didn't do, citing can openers for the cause of her breakdown at me. I tried denying the claims, but she wouldn't budge".

"How are can openers-?".

"I know it sounds strange, but she hates them with every fiber of her body". Lola added.

"Oh...".

"I have the discomfort of walking into my own dorm to find her there, waiting to knock me unconscious for something I did not commit. If you excuse me, I have to go to Music period".

"Lola, wait!". Bugs saw his girlfriend walk past her, but fortunately, she stopped and stared at him. "We can talk about this after, right? We can discuss this in the basketball court".

"Yeah...". She spoke in a menacing tone.

"That's what you love. You can keep Sticks off your mind when we play a little game of basketball, just you and I. Boyfriend and girlfriend style".

"That sounds wonderful". She gently responded, as she turned around to see Bugs standing there. "Meet me in the court after class and we'll play a game".

"Yeah...see you there...". The female bunny rapidly turned back to her position in the direction of the Music classroom and walked away from Bugs. This didn't feel right. Lola was walking away from her boyfriend of all students, but she had to make it to Music class before it started. A few students acting as passer-bys noticed the lack of enthusiasm from the 7th member, mainly due to the bunny's face showing remorse. Upon arrival in the hallway connecting the music room at the bottom of the corridor and meeting another set of hallways to the east of the academy. She stopped just outside of the door to the classroom. Taking a quick peek down the nearest hallway, she spotted the outside Track field looming at the very end of the corridor. A few students were occasionally running on the Track. One of those students was Sticks, whom unsurprisingly caught something out of the corner of her eye and abandoned further energy to investigate. Lola's mind was to swiftly hide herself next to the Music room door. Unfortunately, Sticks was sure it was the girl she yelled at.

"Who goes there?!". The badger became desperate, Coach Malone doing nothing about this. She walked further, slowly creeping on Lola. The bunny quielty panicked and wanted to shove herself in the classroom as quickly as possible. She tried to, but the bag that sat on her back scraped against the water fountain that was adjacent to the classroom, sending the water to the fountain for a while. Lola flinched and looked at the fountain, her mistakes could only generate Sticks' paranoia even further.

"Hey!". The badger grew closer. "Is that you, Lola?!".

"Shoot!". The bunny gently spoke to herself. Her cover was blown. Only the simplest things she could do to cover up her identity meant nothing to the badger.

"There must be a reason why you attracted my attention, doll! Show yourself!".

Lola quietly gasped. That was it - this whole thing was personal now. Upon hearing the word she hated being called, this grew equally onto her. The bunny dropped her bag and turned the corner, seeing Sticks walk toward her.

"This just got personal!". Lola angrily walked over to Sticks, the 12th member still taking her anger out on her.

"Finally come out of your shell, huh?!".

"No one ever calls me doll, Sticks! You just crossed the line on an even more unforgivable line!". The bunny attempted to fight her.

"I knew it was you all along! That is why I called you it!". Sticks copied her stance.

"You really want to do this now?!". The Element of Sportsmanship became threatening.

"You're bringing this upon yourself! I am a great martial artist! I will knock you to the ground and call you weaker than Infinite!".

"I'm listening...!". Lola awaited the prey to attack.

Sticks stopped and further added.

"That's it! You're saying that even though I insulted you earlier?".

"Can we take this anywhere but here?". The bunny stood back up, into position. "I have a history of Vice-Principal Trunchbull throwing me in the Chokey!".

"You really take the time and effort to bring her up now, when we are so close to beating each other up?!".

"It depends if I really wanted to bring her up easily!". Lola was cautious of the time, her Music class was starting soon, but she wasn't done with Sticks yet. "I'm so going to look forward to Coach Malone calling your name to get back on the Track field!".

"Your class is starting soon!". Sticks attempted to make the bunny feel bad. "Don't wanna' get tardied, now do ya'?".

"Hmph!". The 7th member turned her back to Sticks. "You know, Sticks. I thought we were really good buddies during our time as best friends! You obviously don't see that light in the tunnel no more!".

"Yeah, good thing too! Your can openers tried to consume me in my sanctum! The only logical thing to do was to blame it on you!".

"Run along, feral being! You're contaminating my gene pool with your worthless seed!". Lola concluded, fading behind the wall that stood the door to the Music classroom as Sticks didn't attempt any violent action.

"I'd say the same for you!". The badger turned around and ran back to the Track field, Coach Malone hadn't noticed her temporary absence. Both girls wanted to go separate ways now, ever since Sticks called Lola 'Doll'. Music class soon commence, with the Element of Sportsmanship inside, trying to forget about the confrontation through the sound of melodic music.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola and Bugs arranging a good game of basketball after class and the bunny matching Sticks' enraged direction perfectly as the badger referred to her as a 'Doll'. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	33. A Ploy Only Perplexing

Chapter 33: A Ploy Only Perplexing

Bugs and Lola were inside the academy's basketball court after class. The Dorm 45 student had the impression that he needed to cheer his girlfriend up with something that she loved: Basketball. He was adamant to continue, despite seeing the Element of Sportsmanship like this. He was the only one who came to her aid when the other girls were busy with their plans. They were the only students inside the basketball court, Lola's risk of bumping into Sticks again after their sharp confrontation before Music class merely got to the better of her, the bunny staying strong whilst in this difficult mass.

"This should keep your mind off Sticks for now, Lo". Bugs rummaged through the closet and found a basketball for them to play. He chest passed the ball across the court, Lola catching the rapid movement that was coming to her.

"For now, at least". She answered, slowly building up confidence and energy to play ball. "Until she comes in here, which is the doubt that's on everyone's minds right now".

"Relax, she has no plans to come in here. You're just being fed negative energy by her wrath". The male bunny walked to her. This could only lead the 7th member to satisfactory nod her head once. She spread her arms out, the basketball perched on her right hand and showed mercy.

"You're right, I'm just being perplexed. I have to stop doing that. Do you want the ball?".

"Gimme!". Bugs charged to snatch the ball, but Lola's rapid movement kept the ball to herself. She dribbled, charging toward the hoop that nested on a board up high. Bugs had no chance to catch her, the Element of Sportsmanship taking a huge leap in the air and slam dunking the basketball through the net. The ball landed with a thud as the Dorm 45 student looked on.

"Well...that was fast!".

Lola smiled at him from her opposite direction and turned to the ball, picking it up and passing to Bugs.

"I always knew I was excellent at this game". She quietly boasted. "But my skill makes it merely unfair for beginners to shine".

"Are you calling me a beginner at Basketball?". The mascot turned to her. "Even though I led the team all of those years back?".

The male bunny ran away from her, dribbling the ball in the process. He had quality skill of the sport, but not as good as Lola was. That made the 7th member giggle and charge at his boyfriend, taking the ball from behind his back and dribbled with her other hand.

"What the...!".

"Didn't you say you were the leader of our team?".

"It's on, girl...!". Bugs playfully hissed at the bunny, chasing her to try and retrieve the ball. Lola was just too agile to keep hold of the basketball, the girl giggling softly. Lola took sight of the same hoop and began to charge after some circling around Bugs, confusing him. She took aim and lept high, performing another slam dunk to ease her past hindrances. The female bunny landed back on the ground with two feet and looked at Bugs, the ball landing in her obviously position hand.

"This is fun! I'm glad you recommended this to me to ease my pressure!".

"With pleasure!". The male bunny began to snap out of his daze.

The Element of Sportsmanship therefore took her phone out and glanced at the clock before placing said phone back inside her skirt pocket.

"We probably have time for a couple more rounds, whaddya' say, Bugs?".

"Our schedules don't interfere with our leisure time so, I'm in!".

Lola therefore spread her arms, tempting Bugs to snatch the ball from her hands. She rapidly slammed the spherical object to the ground, letting it bounce once before she began to run around the court with the ball in her control. Bugs managed to make contact with it, but that was not enough for him to take control. She aimed her sights at the same hoop, determined to make it three. She made a run for it, all the while dribbling the ball in her reach. Upon passing Bugs, she somehow lost the ball to a cunning swipe from the Dorm 45 student and ran for the hoop, slam dunking it with pride. She stood and observed his point.

"Not bad. You managed to take the ball away from me this time". She walked over and picked up the basketball.

"Hehe, only the best can outsmart the best basketball player in the academy!". Bugs replied, painting a smile over her face. He was about to prepare himself for another round before somebody came running into the court. Bugs and Lola stared at them, but fret not as it was only Twilight Sparkle. The studious was panting for air as the 7th member wondered what was going on.

"Twilight?". Lola spoke, giving the odd sense in her mind that something was definetly going on judging by the way she entered the basketball court. She passed the ball to Bugs and walked over to the 1st member.

"I came here as fast as I could!". Twilight managed to catch her breath and continue. "It's Vice-Principal Cadence! She's going to resign from the stress of that meeting!".

"Wait, what?!".

"I wondered I would come to you because you bared the brunt of her misunderstanding so early into the academy life!". She added.

"What is she talking about?". Bugs wondered, her girlfriend turning to him.

"Cadence wanted me to go to a different academy because she didn't feel right with me fitting into the rest of the crowd".

She then turned back to Twilight, desperate to make up for her.

"I'm going to help you, Twilight! She's one of the most important aspects of the academy!".

"I know she is! My sister can't leave like this! Who will voice all of the reports to Finster or Trunchbull?!".

"And I was just calming myself down from Sticks too...!". The bunny reminded herself.

"That can wait! Cadence needs our help, pronto!". Twilight was with the lack of hesitance as she wanted to get this done quickly. This prompted Lola to look at her boyfriend and call the basketball game off.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to call the game off!". She delivered.

"It's okay, Lo. I'm glad that you're feeling better about this now that you've spent some time with me". Bugs nodded in delight.

"I don't know how this is going to end up like the way we hope it to be". Lola rapidly turned back to Twilight again as the two ran out of the academy. Vice-Principal Cadence was in a serious situation right now. And if the issue between her, Vice-Principal Shining Armor and Vice-Principal Finster weren't bad enough, she had to bare witness to being the eventful impact, one that wasn't greeted well.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Bugs and Lola enjoying a game of basketball to cheer the latter up, and Twilight gathering her most precious family member to assist with the issue regarding Vice-Principal Cadence. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	34. A Power Not To Trade

Chapter 34: A Power Not To Trade

Twilight and Lola scurried to Vice-Principal Cadence's office as fast as they could, staying with their pace since the two of them departed the basketball court, leaving Bugs behind. This was a huge problem only dealt by the Harmonizers' aid for it to work. As it turns out, Lola was already feeling better by the time the studious warned her of the inevitable. They saw the office and stopped to catch their breath. Lola glanced at the leader of the group and smiled.

"Thanks for reminding me about this problem, Twi!". She bent, her hands placed to her kneecaps.

"It's...no problem...". The 1st member exhaled a little more before she managed to catch her breath a while later. In the meantime, she allowed the bunny to enter first as she wasn't exhausted from the amount of Sport classes she participates in. "You go first. My sister needs you on my back for her to continue".

Lola nodded. She couldn't quite make sure if she was referring to the bunny's understatement in the first year, or the fact that Twilight couldn't co-operate without her. She only granted a simple, yet enthusiastic nod and continued, knocking on the door.

"Come in!". The familiar sound of Vice-Principal Cadence echoed through the walls of her office, the girls hearing her. This gave Lola the signal to lead the pair, Twilight watching her to see how far Lola had come throughout the Canterlot Academy years. They opened the door, the bunny stepping inside, walking to her.

"Cadence". She began. "I know this issue regarding the whole Christmas holiday thing is getting to you. I can, and Twilight can reassure your options to turn the opposite side. I know it's hard for you, but I know it could be the best idea for you".

"Vice-Principal Finster and my brother couldn't let me choose one of their options in due fact to their consequences, Lola". The vice-principal was seated at her desk, finally receiving the report cards from the former.

"The possibilities and the impact that this academy would have after your resignation is truly something that we not need to heed our hooves on".

"Basically, what Lola is saying is that the campus would fare worse with you gone". Twilight added. "I don't want that happening to us, especially if it's my sister of all staff members".

"We have so much worse to deal with, ma'am". Lola brought up the grudge between her and Sticks, citing that her vocabulary range was gradually healing since the sudden outburst. "We have disputes left and right, here and there, up and down and all around...you get me".

Vice-Principal Cadence further nodded as a short response, comprehending her decision to make her speech longer.

"I understand the pain you two are in right now. But I'll be fine without you girls, and these students sending me reports".

"But who will handle them when you're gone?!". Twilight sharply raised her voice, concerned for her sister.

"I'm pretty sure Vice-Principal Trunchbull has enough things on her plate to handle the role of receiving reports from students, that is if Principal Celestia and the other vice-principals oblige".

"Shoot!". Lola felt her head in defeat.

"What's wrong?". Twilight looked in her direction, noticing the bunny's head tilted downwards to emphasize her suffering.

"Trunchbull already has enough on her plate!". The Element of Sportsmanship rapidly turned to the studious. "I can't have her take control of this whole thing! She'll go crazy with power! Urrrrggghhh! Think! Lola! Think!".

"You're getting hot-headed again!".

"I know I am! Just let me think first!".

"This is quite the contrast to the last time we met, Lola". Vice-Principal Cadence remained calm, the bunny turning around to face her. "I was brainwashed to think that you felt the need to move academies".

"I'm having a straight line becoming a perpendicular option I can't walk across, and that is adding to my injury!".

"Sticks upset her by moving something that she doesn't like next to something that she does like". Twilight simplified.

"I see...". The vice-principal made sure she was cautious around an ill-tempered bunny when she was in this kind of mood. She therefore got back to her main topic. "This really isn't easy for me to do such a thing. Likewise, I'm sure the entire academy can agree on the two of you girls. But Vice-Principal Shining Armour and Vice-Principal Finster left me with such a chore to choose one unpleasant option over the other to the point where it hampers my will to carry on as role of vice-principal".

"There must be some other way to keep you working at the campus, sister!". Twilight opted for the glory days of the academy to return, the type of days where all founding vice-principals were working and managing the academy at the same time, all under the boss of Principal Celestia.

"Like I said, I'm sorry, and I know it's hard for me to say what you were regretting me to say, but I stay true to my word".

"But the Christmas holidays will be robbed from us if you don't help bring it to life. It'll be like feeding more power to the Grinch!". Lola metaphorically stated.

"Yes, I can imagine that as a possibility, but they drove me insane to the point where I can't continue, even if I muster up enough strength, energy and time to resume my role".

The Element of Magic and the Element of Sportsmanship therefore panicked inside and glared at each other.

"We need to figure out something fast!". The studious warned.

"Right!". Lola nodded.

Thus, the girls turned to the door and rushed out of the office, leaving Vice-Principal Cadence with the option to keep hold of what she's currently got before her eventual resignation from the academy.

"I could have at least said that you could be dismissed!". The vice-principal failed to deliver to the two girls that were already gone from nearby.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vice-Principal Cadence keeping a hold of what's she has until she leaves the academy, with both Twilight and Lola avoiding to let that happen. They had to think of something fast, and that put more pressure on the latter girl to resolve a dispute while she was already in another dispute. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	35. Down The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 35: Down The Rabbit Hole

Twilight and Lola rushed back to Dorm 49, estimating that the other girls were already there. They had no idea that one of the most prestigious employers - Vice Principal Cadence was leaving due to what she had to deal with herself. Both girls were already being impacted with Lola's remorse right now, but to have that topped on top was giving them a hard time to relax before Christmas begins. Lola had to carefully observe the dorm through her own mind, having a slight chance of certainty that Sticks was in the dorm with them. That was good for her, but it was still bad for her at the same time. The two girls entered the 5th dorm building and ran straight for their own dorm, bursting open the door as they ran in. Eyes from the other girls stare at their sudden arrivals. There was no Sticks to be seen, which was obviously relieving for the Element of Sportsmanship.

"We have trouble!". Twilight shouted, getting more attention from the rest of the family. Rainbow, Rarity, Vexy and Applejack the most interested.

"What is it?!". The Element of Honesty asked, the movement in their body language and mood told them something wasn't okay right now.

"Vice-Principal Cadence is going to resign from her post as vice-principal!". Twilight broke the news, immediately generating shock-waves around the room. This prompted all of the other girls to gasp in shock.

"What?!". Rainbow sharply answered. "She can't leave! How is this possible?!".

"She's getting tired from all of the backlash that she was threw under!". The studious frantically explained. "She can't take Finster or Shining Armour's options without one betraying her and vice versa!".

"Have you told her that this was a bad idea, Twi?". Sunset came to her.

"I did, and Lola did. But we got nothing good to take back!". The Element of Magic began to seriously panic. "Oh my gosh! What if she does leave this academy and we're fending for ourselves because Trunchbull has more jobs than the other vice-principals, let alone Principal Celestia?!".

"Chill, Twilight!". Vanellope remained relatively calm despite the circumstances. "She just needs to have a break!".

"Yeah!". Pinkie jumped from the floor. "I can't even say to her how often she lets me party! Heck! I can't even believe Trunchbull is the mastermind behind that obnoxious rule they threw at us!".

The hyperactive pink girl turned to Twilight as soon as possible.

"She's taking her role, isn't she?!".

"You have a grudge against her now?" Lola folded her arms in discontent.

"We all do at some point!".

"She's becoming the big mean bully of this academy!". Pinkie continued. "Now I know how you feel, Lola! The first thing she did when we stepped into this campus was that rule she enforced! Hmph! Stupid rule!".

"Now, now, Pinkie Pie!". Applejack wanted to calm her. "Let's not get our hair tangled up! There's a pretty good reason why she wants us to suffer for the last time!".

"It's a pretty big hole she's digging". Lola drastically lowered her voice to normal conversation level. "She'll be entering China by the time we've finished at this academy".

"Isn't that taking things too far, Lola?". Fluttershy asked.

"Judging by what's been happening lately, I won't be too surprised".

"I don't think she took control over what caused Finster and Shining Armour to fight over what Cadence should be doing". Applejack clarified.

"She's taking her frustration out on us rather than other students like she did back in the first four years, Applejack!". The bunny sharply yelped at her, making the others merely flinch. "What do you think we're suppose to do while she's scrapes the bottom of the barrel with us, huh?!".

Just then, as Applejack was about to answer the argument to continue it further, the door opened as Team Rose wanted to add more details onto the situation surrounding Vice-Principal Cadence.

"We heard commotion from this dorm!". Amy walked in, both Sticks and Cream following her. "Is anything wrong?".

Sticks soon saw Lola in full person again as Amy and Cream looked at them. She could only watch and stare as the other girls saw the two exchange eyes once again.

"Lola Bunny!".

"Sticks the Badger!". Lola glared to match the feral badger's fury.

The badger couldn't help but fight the Element of Sportsmanship again, thus charging at her from her position. Amy and Cream grabbed the badgers arms from either side of her, tugging her back to them as they fought to gain control of the badger. Lola only did nothing and flinch before the two mobian girls took control of their feral friend.

"Why are you here?!". Sticks growled at her, knowing she wasn't letting it slide with the can opener thing. "Do you have knowledge of our plans?!".

"No! No!". The bunny tried to be civic, but the 12th member wasn't budging. "We just happened to come here to break the news that Cadence is resigning from the academy".

"So you do know! That's what I like to hear! You are a traitor, a renegade much like Shadow once did!".

"Is that taking it a little too far, Sticks?". Amy tugged her right arm back towards her.

"It's either that, or Lola is a spy willin' to help a bull out!".

"Now you're just being ridiculous!". Lola pouted. "I am not demanding a quisling to serve her! You know that...ex-best friend!".

"Heh! Took you long enough to call me an ex-best friend! Why am I even hangin' out inside this dorm if you're just gonna' to stare at me and make me discourage-ious, if that even is a word".

"But you won't get to see us take up projects inside the dorm!". Fluttershy stated.

"I'll be fine to see them inside the dorm when Lola isn't there to sniff at me!". Sticks scorned.

"Fine...fine. If you'r willing to throw me under the bus for the rest of this year, can you at least help an enemy out". Lola demanded to let her aid her and the rest of the girls.

"I'll think about it! But I highly doubt it!".

"Ugh, it's going to take a miracle to get you to understand who I truly am, isn't?". The bunny spoke to herself, the badger being released from both Amy and Cream.

"Yep!".

"That as a rhetorical question, Sticks! You weren't suppose to answer it!".

"Why don't we just stop the arguing and actually try and solve this huge problem ourselves!". Amy demanded.

"Fine, Amy". Sticks hid behind the pink hedgehog, taking no orders from a girl like Lola right now. "What's your motive?".

"How about if Cream, Sticks and I try and distract Vice-Principal Cadence from resigning, instead pointing out the good things that this academy has to offer, while the rest of you either comfort the vice-principals again or visit either DJ Candy, Vinyl Scratch, Songbird Serenade or Countess Coloratura!".

"But where are the popstars when you need them?". Sunset Shimmer asked the Dorm 50 member.

"Naturally, when I try and spruce up anniversary parties in Mobius, the first thing that comes to mind is to contact Mina Mongoose or Justin Beaver!".

"Or Crush 40". Sticks reminded.

"Yeah".

"We should probably get to work, girls". Twilight took the captain's role again. "We don't have a time limit to this. Vice-Principal Cadence might have already made her final, final decision and is already packing. But if she hasn't done it yet, now is to take to make her rethink the possibility".

All of the girls cheered, including Amy and Cream. The only one that didn't cheer was Sticks, instead turning her head beside her back and bleching. Did she really have to side with Lola on this one? She had a very contrasted opinion about her, but she had no choice but to get embroiled into helping her solve a dispute. It would only take a miracle to know that the real culprit wasn't Lola after all, but somebody that hated the girls way too much.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The Harmonizers and Team Rose meeting each other once again in Dorm 49, but not without another confrontation between Lola and Sticks. Both teams agreed to help solve the dispute with Vice-Principal Cadence. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	36. In Return, I'll Show You A Show

Chapter 36: In Return, I'll Show You A Show

The Harmonizers and Team Rose warranted themselves a mission, and that was to keep Vice-Principal Cadence from resigning due to a harsh conflict between her and the other two vice-principals giving her a hard time. This was the time for them to do a huge favor for the academy, and for Principal Celestia as well. Amy, Sticks and Cream were taking the opportunity to speak to Vice-Principal Cadence, instead distracting her from resigning and giving her the good times like as promised by the leader. The Harmonizers meanwhile had either choices of contacting the popstars, including Vinyl Scratch and comfort Vice-Principal Finster and Vice-Principal Shining Armor yet again. Neither Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna nor Vice-Principal Trunchbull were aware of what was happening, but the latter would choose to take action recklessly. Team Rose opened the door to their destination, Vice-Principal Cadence grabbing boxes from her office closet.

"Cadence...!". Amy noticed the empty cardboard boxes spilled onto her desk. She could feel the option becoming clear to her; Vice-Principal Cadence was getting ready to leave.

"Huh...? Amy Rose...".

"What's going on?". She could see the answer come as predictable as Sticks' crazy theories. Vice-Principal Cadence therefore looked down and sighed.

"I can't take anymore of Vice-Principal Finster and my husband giving me stress over who should perform at the academy in the Christmas holidays. I really am sorry to break the news to you, girls. This is why you see empty boxes getting ready to be packed".

"So what?! It was just one dispute!". Sticks piped in. "I'm pretty sure you dealt with more, minor confrontations before!".

"I know. I know. It's just that my time has come and I need to move on. They gave me a much opened window for my leave". The vice-principal walked into the closet to grab one more cardboard box for her to fill. Cream lifted herself from the floor and floated to her.

"Mrs Cadence, who's going to take over your job?".

"I already gave Vice-Principal Trunchbull the signal for her to pick up from where I've left off when I do leave. On the other hand, this academy might be starting to go somewhere".

"The last thing we need is for the bull to take charge of one more cattle of sheep to complete her mass devastation on this academy!". Sticks theorized, exactly what Amy had predicted. "What's more, she's got a handful of minds of her pod people to oblige her worthless jank rules to society!".

"Oh brother...". The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes, preferring to ignore the badger and keep talking to Vice-Principal Cadence. She walked a little further to take control.

"Look at all of these incoming events Principal Celestia organized, the Christmas performances from all bands housed on the campus, student opportunities, guest speakers, you name it!".

"The Harmonizers are going to be weakened as you go". Cream added.

"We don't want anything to happen to them". Sticks answered as both Amy and Cream glanced at her, prompting the badger to ponder what was going on. "What? I'm just trying to keep the delight fire burning".

"Hmmmm...". Vice-Principal Cadence walked over to her desk and sat down on the chair. She hovered the mouse cursor to the emails Principal Celesta gave her, all the whilst Cream was flapping her ears. This kept the vice-principal cool during what was going to be a harsh winter. "I do have emails from the principal to fulfill before I take my leave".

"Like what, ma'am?". The Team Rose leader was curious it could be an indicated to something crucial for them.

"She wants me to make my decision by the end of the month. Both my brother and Vice-Principal Finster are counting on me to make my next move, on the game of life no less. But I can't decide because one of them will just turn my back anyway".

"Yeah...getting caught between the sticks again. Does that even badger you?". Sticks said, referencing herself in the process.

"She holds trust in me as an alternative to Vice-Principal Luna. I can't let her down no matter dire the circumstances may be". The employer added.

"If only there was a way...". Amy sighed.

"If any allegation is crazy enough for me, let's say Trunchbull is behind this mess and we should stop worrying about her schemes".

"For the last time, Sticks, it's not her doing all of this!".

"It seems you've grown to adjust to academy life, Sticks". Vice-Principal Cadence clarified. "Everybody has a grudge with her nowadays. But it can't be her to do all of this disputing without emerging herself from her dark corridor".

"THEN WHO IS?!". The 12th member grew intensely desperate.

"We'll have a talk about this later, okay?". Amy placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Hmmm...". Vice-Principal Cadence began to speak again. "I understand we're you're all coming from. I have a very difficult task to do. It would be a satisfactory victory if you'd all help me fulfill my destiny. But enough of this talk! Amy, Sticks, Cream!".

"Are we good to go, ma'am?". Amy sparked the conclusion to their attempt.

"Yes, I'll think of this more broadly when I'm not withered in doubt like right now".

All three girls nodded, therefore turning their backs to the vice-principal and walking out of the office. Their shabby attempts at comforting her came all too often, as Wallflower Blush previously experimented with her attempt.

* * *

DJ Candy was situated in a quiet Canterlot City apartment block that was sandwiched between two other buildings. She was in the downtown district preparing for her gig in the city arena as she was checking her social media account. This meant the blonde haired DJ could stumble across Applejack's email any minute now, the Element of Honesty wrote before another dispute went down. She was clicking through her fans messages, replying to the ones she could muster.

"Heh! This is for you, my bro! Have a nice day...!". The groovy DJ responded to a fans birthday message as she continued rummaging through. "Let's see what other messages you guys sent to me!".

It took no less than a few seconds before she noticed the red notification icon on her inbox tab. She clicked on it, bringing up a window containing Applejack's email. Taking her time, she carefully read the text that laid in front of her.

"I know it's hard for you and Vinyl to meet each other again, but I was thinking this; For the sake of Vice-Principal Finster opting for your inclusion to play some Christmas songs in the academy, you can plan for one and perform your sound-check in the warehouse that Lola, Vexy and Sticks led you too. Don't be shy to reply, and make sure to get in touch with me. Yours truly. Applejack".

Being the active media follower that she is, she brought up a blank box for her reply to fit in.

 _ **I would love to return to Canterlot Academy for the Christmas beats, dudette! I have tons of power to keep goin', even in the bitter of cold! I need to have a song in mind that will blast through the speakers of your gymnasium! Just be sure to meet me when I'm there, okay?**_

 _ **DJ Candy.**_

"And...sent!". The blonde-haired DJ tapped Enter on the keyboard, sending the reply email directly to Applejack. Any minute now and she'll notice the message that was sent.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Applejack was walking with Lola and Smurfette...

"Huh...". The southern farm girl felt something vibrate in her skirt pocket. Pulling it out revealed an email from DJ Candy on her phone. "Looks like Candy finally responded to my email!".

"Let me see!". The bunny leaned close to the 2nd member to peek at the email.

"I would love to return to Canterlot Academy for the Christmas beats, dudette! I have tons of power to keep goin', even in the bitter of cold! I need to have a song in mind that will blast through the speakers of your gymnasium! Just be sure to meet me when I'm there, okay? From DJ Candy!".

"That's wonderful, Applejack!". Smurfette responded.

"It took her some time, but in the end it was worth it! I guess she's coming after all! Now all we need is Countess or Songbird to return!".

"Shall I convince Songbird to perform a song here?". Lola volunteered.

"Sure you can, Lola!".

"I'll email Countess Coloratura and speak to her about performing!". Smurfette opted, the southern farm girl nodded.

That's what I like to hear!". Applejack gave enthusiasm and confidence to the two girls, delighted to hear that DJ Candy was coming back for the holiday show. This eased pressure on the girls to try and comfort the vice-principals as often as they could to convince one of them to not leave. They were glad it was slowly going their way.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. DJ Candy responding to Applejack's email, which Lola and Smurfette kindly read along, and Team Rose attempting to distract Vice-Principal Cadence from leaving. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	37. A Different Kind Of Squad

Chapter 37: A Different Kind Of Squad

Team Rose were situated inside of the cafeteria at one of the back tables. Their failed attempt at convincing Vice-Principal Cadence to stay proved accurate, a representation they didn't want to come their way. Both Amy and Sticks rested their elbows while Cream finished her lunch, which was a carrot cake. They may have failed, but the other girls might have relit their candle of hope for the popstars to return for the Christmas performance that was planned. Amy pondered about the situation, trying to find a loophole around their problem.

"That went well... Cadence sure doesn't want to give up her desire to leave". The pink hedgehog spoke as Sticks and Cream faced her. "How are we going to convince her to stay?".

"I seriously don't have anything right now". Sticks slightly lifted her head from her rested elbows. "I can't think because of Lola's attempts with that damn can opener".

"Ugh...Anyway, there's not much time left before she eventually leaves. We can't just ignore the fact that she's done so much for us and the academy as a whole. Think of all of the positive things that have impacted us because she made those decisions?".

"Let me think...guest performances...adding to Songbird Serenade's visit here and her little fight with Coloratura?".

"That's one of the things, but then again, she's a nice woman to be around with. Having her leave opens up a soft wound for the academy to get beaten up by".

"That's not a good thing". The badger lifted one elbow off the table as Cream bit into the last slice of her carrot cake. "We already have more problems than we can count".

"Yes, but how well do you know your numbers...".

"Aside from Math class, I don't know".

"Cream?". The hedgehog turned to her best friend.

"This is a big problem". The rabbit softly spoke. "With the rest of the Harmonizers helping, we can surely win, right?".

"That depends on the win conditions of that sentence". Sticks turned to her. She looked down, thinking about Fluttershy and the bad things that was going to happen according to her mind. "Lola's next step is hanging around Fluttershy more often now that she scared me away. Everytime I go near the bunny girl, I can't help but snap. The good times are gone for sure. It's all because of Trunchbull's asinine rule!".

She gently slammed her clenched fists down, taking aim at the vice-principal now.

"Don't get yourself too worked up, Sticks". Amy reminded, seeing her rage turn to Lola to Vice-Principal Trunchbull and vice versa. "I'm sure the others have found a way for us to get around this".

"We'll have your back every step of the way!". Cream added.

"Exactly! For somebody that is a member of both Team Rose and the Harmonizers, I can see why you're upset. But fear not as we are here to diminish your woes".

"And how long will that take?". The 12th member took sight at Amy.

There was a long pause. Amy's attempts to cheer up Sticks in the midst of her hidden rage is all fought for nothing.

"I thought so too!". The badger concluded, she peered at the clock from the corner of her eye. It was the evening for the western United States, even later for those a mere hundred miles east of Canterlot City.

"Time is tickin'!". Sticks thought.

That put so much pressure on her to sigh and slowly give defeat a run for its money. She stood up and made her conclusion a dismal one.

"I'm sorry, girls. I know I can't let the team down, but I have so much negative energy in me. I gotta' go think 'bout this...".

"Miss Sticks...". Cream tired to grasp her attention to stay.

"I think it's best to leave her be, Cream". Amy stopped as they watched the badger leave with so much hate in herself right now. This is a next step in the eventual divide that was going to take shape; a plain and simple mission by something, or someone to make the ineffective happen. It was only a matter of time before all hell was going to break loose, but not before any of the girls could stop it. There was always the rest of the Harmonizers to save the tormented ones.

* * *

Lola and Fluttershy were inside of the Sanctuary Garden, the timid shy girl watering plants as they were beside a busy Wallflower Blush helping dig out the flowerbed to make way for new plants. She wore a bright smile on her face, wished the same could be said for the two Harmonizers beside her as the bunny sat down on the bench on her phone.

"What are you going to say to Songbird, Lola?". Fluttershy remained confident in what was going to save them from the onslaught of disputes that plagued them for the second half of 2018.

"My idea is I have to be formal about this,like I've always been. The only time I wasn't formal was when I stuck up to the rest of the family, including you, Fluttershy. I got to think about this, what I'm about to say to Songbird. If she's active on social media right now, she'll see this in her notifications right away".

"I think it's wonderful that you're onto the job". Wallflower overheard the two girls and spoke. She, too baring the lack of evidence Vice-Principal Cadence gave to her. "Vice-Principal Cadence never gave me any crucial information. She is really keeping this to herself, isn't she?".

"What do you mean by that?". Lola lifted her head to the introverted student.

"Ever since she announced that she was resigning, I felt a tad sorry about what she has done for the campus".

"That's true...". The bunny focused back on her phone, tapping the 'New Email' option on her social media page. She could only say so much, the characters limiting herself to speak her mind. After about a few seconds, she began to type.

 _ **Songbird, are you interested in performing a song in Canterlot Academy during the Christmas holidays? I was thinking since Vice-Principal Cadence looked up to us after four years is enough for us to appreciate her and we will be sad to see her take her leave as vice-principal. I hope you get in touch with me soon.**_

 _ **Yours Sincerely**_

 _ **Lola Bunny.**_

"It's sent!". The 7th member tapped the 'Send' icon on her interface and allowed the email to successfully send to the popstar. "Now let's hope she can reply in time. Countess gave her the money anyway so she has no grudge against her".

"I heard the two of them settled on that lawsuit not so long ago. Was you apart of the effort squad?". The Dorm 3 member asked.

"We were!". Fluttershy answered, turning to the introverted gardener. "Songbird was angry at Countess for copying her song that just came out recently! It was similar in tone, melody and message too!".

"Oh...that explains alot".

"You was still hating on Sunset during that time, Wallflower". Lola stood up and walked over to her, minding the flowerbed as she strolled forward. "You didn't get to see what we were going through because of your empty club at the time. Now look at you! You have members, your regulars being Fluttershy, Brandy and...ugh...Sticks...".

"Did you two have a fight or something?". Wallflower noticed the lack of enthusiasm by the time the bunny mentioned the badger's name.

"She...accused me of placing a can opener in her totem shrine, which I didn't do by the way. Now she's distancing herself as far away from me as possible".

"That's awful!". The introverted gardener was touched.

"I can't believe we're helping each other fight for Cadence's stay in the academy right now. It kind of feels like it hurts to me".

"She's helping you?".

"She is, but she's not helping us by being with us. She has her mobian friends by her side, opting to side with them for the time being". The Element of Sportsmanship explained.

Lola soon checked her mobile phone again, seeing if any new notification had popped up. There was none yet.

"How long do we have until Vice-Principal Cadence leaves again, Fluttershy?". The bunny glanced to the Element of Kindness.

"Um...Monday, I believe".

"It's Friday now, so the weekends off for her. So...we have plenty of time before she lets the cleaning lady cleans dust for her".

"I already helped you as much as I could". Wallflower took her estimate time to work with the Harmonizers and Team Rose and gave it little to no time left.

"But you can still make your point by helping us some more, Wallflower". Lola turned her head to her. "You can be my replacement for Sticks until the two of us can settle our differences...which is highly unlikely since she'll never have new evidence to back up her claims".

"I got it!". The Dorm 3 member lifted the trowel from the dirt and got back up on her two feet. I gotta put this away first!".

"Do as you please!". Lola became satisfied in her friendship with Wallflower, as the bunny had previously been brainwashed under her rule. Wallflower placed the trowel back in its original place and walked back to Lola and Fluttershy.

"We're a good team! We're committed to making our woes fade away like we always do! I A subdivision of the Harmonizers with Wallflower not apart of the group!". The Element of Sportsmanship spoke aloud.

"I literally have no idea what a Harmonizer is, but I'll take what I can give". The introverted student answered, gaining trust in the two girls as they left for Dorm 49. That's where Team Rose wasn't taking their meetings, instead opting for Cream's dorm to stay as far away of Lola as they could.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola emailing a suggestive and persuasive email to Songbird Serenade to try and tie the knot on the dispute, with Wallflower, Fluttershy and her forming a different team to keep up. Team Rose meanwhile had to deal with Sticks' deflation to keep going with this task. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	38. The Butterfly Effect

Chapter 38: The Butterfly Effect

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Twilight opened the door to Dorm 49, the studious inside the room along with Vanellope and Rarity. She came face to face with Amy and Cream. The Element of Magic worried that this might have something to do with her best friend, but she kept that a secret.

"Oh...hey girls!". Twilight greeted in enchantment. "Have you spoken to my sister yet?".

Neither Amy nor Cream ever had the idea that the very person they were trying to stay as role of vice-principal was the studious' sister. Twilight soon simplified that.

"Have you spoken to Cadence yet? Sorry, I didn't tell you two that she was my sister all along. I guess I was forgetting to tell you both, hehe".

"We tried, and we failed. She is just too focused on leaving. We have 3 days to do it too, one of them being today".The pink hedgehog explained.

"Wonderful! That will give us plenty of time to try and convince her!". Twilight soon noticed something strange. Where was Team Rose's Power Type member? She briefly peeked behind, but to no avail. "Where is Sticks? She's normally with you right now".

That gave the two mobian friends an exchange to each other. She wanted to think about what she was doing alone. But then again, there was Lola who could be at her location any minute now. At least that's what the badger thought. They turned back to Twilight for answers, agreeing to let the leader speak of it.

"She has so much negative energy in her that she wanted to think about this alone. I feel sorry for what she has to put up with. I mean, she is a member of both our team and your team".

"There must be something that would make her feel better about the situation". Cream added.

"We have two disputes going on at the same time, one is feeding directly to her". Twilight explained. "She has hate directly at Lola for her to hurl at because of what she didn't do".

"It was placing a can opener in her dorm, right?". Amy asked.

The Element of Magic nodded.

"We can't have a rampart badger roaming in this academy if your friend is in danger! We need to try and let Cadence out of her despair, then we can figure out how to amend their friendship".

"It's not the first time she has ever dissed on a friend during our journey. Do you want to come inside? Rarity and Vanellope are discussing this with me".

"It would be an honor!". Amy obliged to the suggestion, walking in as Cream followed behind her like sisters. The fashionista and the mint green surprise were scattered around the dorm, all with the motive of bringing Vice-Principal Cadence's problems to rest. Twilight closed the dorm door, unaware that it was going to be open again soon.

"We still don't have a clue if any of the popstars are coming yet". Vanellope lifted her legs from resting on her top bunk. She was the only thing towering above all of the girls.

"Give it time, dear". Rarity answered. "Surely, the other girls must be doing something to gradually fix the issue as hard as this one".

"Sunset and the rest are somewhere in the academy right now, presumably the library".

"What are they doing in the library at a time like this?". Amy wanted to wonder, the time striking towards eight in the evening.

"The library closes later on a Friday than any other day of the week, apart from Saturday". Twilight added. "It's almost 8:00 PM so they have an hour left".

Just then, the door suddenly opened the reveal Lola, Fluttershy and most surprisingly, Wallflower Blush. All three were trying to fix the issue, with slow progress actually being made.

"Hey girls!". The Element of Sportsmanship greeted with eyes glanced toward her and her little team.

"Lola, darling!". Rarity responded with delight. "Have you emailed them like I asked you to on the phone?".

"It's all in the go-ahead! DJ Candy agreed to return back to the academy! Smurfette got tangled up in her schedule to midly forget she had to email Countess Coloratura! I bet she's doing it now! Now all I have to do is wait for a response from Songbird!".

"That's great, Lola!". Amy remitted what was left of hope at this point. "It's better than trying to convince Cadence in her office! She kept the process of leaving edged into her mind!".

"Great! Now we can actually fix this long-standing issue!". Vanellope jumped from her top bunk bed and walked over to the Element of Sportsmanship. She wanted to get something off her mind just recently. "Can I borrow you for a minute, Lola?".

"I just got back! Why do you need me?".

"It's nothing personal. I found the perfect time to explain it to you".

"Um...okay...". The bunny scanned the room briefly before retracting back to the 8th member. "Where should we have our talk?".

"The closet...Now go...". Vanellope signaled her and Lola to quickly move inside and close the door to avoid the girls overhearing their conversation. This was something serious if Vanellope of all girls was giving a little time to talk about this with the bunny. She normally doesn't do things like this. The thought merely threw Lola off and she began to listen.

"Trunchbull is behind the onslaught of disputes, I swear!". She softly turned stern.

"How could it be her if she was not involved in this episode?". Lola kept her ears open for the information.

"Shhh...". The mint green surprise wanted to keep this confidential. "Taking from my experiences with Sticks and her vent crawling, I heard a strange sound coming from them as I sat alone in the dorm yesterday".

"You crawled through those dirty vents by yourself?!".

"Shush!". Vanellope eased the pressure on Lola's sudden yelp.

"Sorry".

"So anyway, I followed the sound with my ears to the source of the problem. That's when I came across Trunchbull's office, her little machine she used to spook Cadence's room was turned on, or so I thought it was".

"So...let me get this straight...Her machine could levitate items now instead of projecting ghosts like what she did a few years ago?".

"Apparently, yes".

"I have in my mind that machine picked up the can opener and took it to her totem shrine. She used her one good option to frame you".

"Oh man...". The 7th member held her head, having the real evidence now. But will Sticks buy it? "Now I know it wasn't me, Trunchbull's machine accused me of putting that can opener on Sticks' totem shrine. I feel so sorry for myself. I feel bad for the things I had to endure".

"I can reassure you she'll take it". Vanellope lifted the bunny's head slightly up, her eyesight facing the mint green surprise. "It's going to be tough, okay?".

"Yeah...". She softly spoke the one word before she regained confidence rapidly. "I feel like it's a huge risk to go talk to her right now. We better keep this between the two of us, Van".

"Right!". The 8th member nodded, the two of them walking out of the closet. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Amy, Cream and Wallflower glanced toward them.

"Do you feel better now, Lola?". Rarity broke the deadlock of the long, awkward pause.

"Yeah, thanks, Rarity...". The bunny kept calm, showing a smile to emphasize her hope despite the truth. It wasn't her after all, but Vice-Principal Trunchbull all along. I guess she began using it to frame Sticks as of recent.

"Are you going to contact Smurfette if she has emailed Coloratura yet?". Fluttershy asked the bunny girl.

The Element of Sportsmanship suddenly remembered what Fluttershy mentioned. She almost forgot through the hardships she was trailing through. She rummaged through her skirt pocket and pulled out her phone. Dialing Smurfette's number, the 7th member held it up to her ear and awaited the 9th member to respond. After short while, the line picked up, a soft, smurfy voice began to echo out.

"Hey, Lola. What's up?".

"Smurfette, have you emailed Colaratura?".

"Yeah I have! I wanted to not disappoint you! Do you want me to come back to Dorm 49? I'm currently hanging out with Sunset Shimmer and the other girls in the library".

"It will be lovely to spend more time with your sister. Just don't worry about me, hun".

"Why? What happened?".

"It's best if I don't speak about it for now".

"Okay. So I guess I'll see you once I get back in the dorm?".

"Sure thing-". The bunny's answer was cut off as the 9th member remembered something.

"There's just one thing I forgot to mention". Smurfette's words signaled the beginning of the worst. "It's not good news".

Smurfette looked over to Bulk Biceps and Soarin having a conversation about Lola - the very girl she was on the phone to.

"I...". The blonde-haired smurf's tone became soft, like a whisper. "...somehow overheard Bulk and Soarin talk about you. I think I heard the word 'Doll' thrown in there somewhere".

Lola quietly gasped and bit her fingers with the other hand. This wasn't good news. The other girls in the dorm could hear it wasn't good news by the way Lola changed her emotion.

"Bulk Biceps and Soarin?!". She frantically asked. "Why are they talking about me like that?!".

"I honestly don't know, Lola". Smurfette shook her head, signafying a bad omen about to occur. "Vexy heard it too as the clock slowly ticks toward 9 PM".

"But how is this possible?! Is Trunchbull behind this?!".

"Why do you always assume every bad problem that we come across always revolve around Trunchbull one way or another?".

"Because she hates us!". Lola continued biting her fingers in fear. She could feel her stomach slowly turn over as she felt sick from anticipating the worst.

"Well, I think Sticks spoke to almost everyone at this academy and said that you moved your can opener to her totem shrine!".

Lola knew that it was time to get seriously personal about this confrontation.

"That little brat...!".

"Are you okay, Lola? You don't seem to feel so good in my eyes".

"Can you cut off, please? I gotta' go investigate this alone". The bunny was keen to find out if this was real or not.

"As you wish". The blonde-haired smurf girl hung up her phone, just in time for the Element of Sportsmanship to tuck her phone back inside her skirt pocket as she quickly rushed out of the door. She was going to find Sticks and confront her about telling her story to all of the academy. She wanted to give her a piece of her mind, and with good reason too, the badger mentioning the word 'Doll' for the students to insult her with. The other girls, primarily Rarity and Fluttershy feared for her mental stability, the once calm and most vocal Harmonizer becoming severely provoked by the second most vocal Harmonizer. This might become a war between words.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola hearing about Vice-Principal Trunchbull's machine accusing her of placing a can opener in Sticks' totem shrine, and the bunny hearing that the badger spoke to almost the entire academy about her story, at least that what both Lola and Smurfette thinks. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	39. Trailing Mud

Chapter 39: Trailing Mud

A confrontation was brewing as an vexed Lola was making her way from Dorm 49 to the main academy building. She was alarmed at how everyone was talking about her in a negative way, using a certain word which she hated being called. She knew Sticks was somehow behind it, the badger taking her frustration out on her from something that she didn't even do, let alone finding out the truth via Smurfette. It was already dark, the courtyard lamps on, but she spared her anger out on them. The Element of Sportsmanship stomped inside of the darkened building. Sticks must be in here somewhere. It would be a matter of when they were going to bump heads. Lola stopped at a hallway junction, looking both ways and figuring out where she could be. Only the occasional faint noise of students chattering nearby and the quaint wind produced an eerie atmosphere. Some hallways were dark, exposing a scary feeling inside Lola. She didn't care at all for the atmosphere. All she was cared about was finding Sticks and giving her a piece of her mind. As the provoked bunny walked left toward the library, she was rushed by a strong sense of uncertainty and dread to pick this route. She knew it - Vice-Principal Trunchbull was using her machine to send out waves of bad, paranormal energy just like before. This couldn't have happened at a good time too, the days drawing closer to the Christmas holidays. Before she could even have a chance to recover from the strange occurrence of her doubt, a yelp suddenly called out her name swiftly to throw the 7th member off guard.

"Lola!".

It turns out this had worked. Lola was getting merely scared from all of this. She looked around a saw an angry badger walking toward her. She was carrying a bow to take back to the Archery Range from the Basketball Court.

"Sticks! Don't scare me like that!". This opened up a window for her to snap back.

"I don't care! I got your attention, didn't I?". Sticks's face summed up her emotion toward the bunny recently. It was not a good sign too as one would hoped.

"You spoke to every student at this academy!". She pointed to the badger. "I know they're going to use the word 'Doll' to describe me!".

"What are you talking about?". Sticks remained surprisingly docile and confused. "I didn't do nuthin'!".

"After you framed with with the can opener situation, you wanted to plan this whole thing out! It's your Phase 2 of everything else that's wrong with you right now!".

"Hmph!". She strapped the empty bow behind her back and glared at her. "Oh really, Lola Bunny! Framing me for what I didn't do? Looks like the irony is on your side now!".

"What have you done to me?!". Lola angrily walked closer to the badger, even closer than a comfortable distance. "Tell me! I don't want to go back to the way I was when we started!".

"Like I said, I didn't hurt you that time! Someone must have told some people to trash talk you!".

"Likely story, Sticks!". Lola distanced herself away, but she wasn't done yet. "I can't even look at you anymore! Consider our broke friendship official!".

"I really wanted to distance myself from you too, degenerate!". The badger shouted back, the only noise was coming from the two girls as they fought with words.

"Are you sure picking a fight inside a dim academy hallway is your best option?! I could go all of the way with what Smurfette told me about you!".

"For the last time, Lola! I never said those things!".

"How's about the next time I start supporting your ancestors!".

"What?!". That was the last straw. She got into a fighting stance. "How did you even know about that?! I can't have one of my friends allying someone who supports Jebediah Badger like that!".

"How does it feel? I'll insult the one who insults me!".

"You're lucky it's dark!". The badger surprisingly spared the bunny, the opposition. "Some lunatic bull is going to hear me beat you up when I chose the other option!".

"She really doesn't know...". Lola thought. She was folding her arms and smirking.

"Why am I even talking to a government agent like you? You're just the poster child of an accident waiting to happen! Run along before I tug your strings, doll!".

"I swear if you call me that one more time...".

"Now you see how I felt when you conspired against me by placin' a can opener in my dorm!". Sticks concluded, still fighting fire with fire. She walked past the disgruntled bunny. "You're going to attract the bad eggs to your position!".

"Yeah! Like your equal volume of voice is any better!". Lola answered through gritted teeth. She pouted as she watched the badger head away from her.

"Whatever!".

For a worthy opponent, Sticks was keen to let the anger flow through the bunny instead of trying to fight it to attract enormous attention. Lola was hugely irrated by how she treated this issue, this was not helped by the eerie dead noise that soon followed her departure. They really lightened up a show that was missing in the late evening. The only logical thing Lola had to was return to Dorm 49.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola and Sticks butting heads once more, with the former really annoyed by the badger's antics, though she claimed she never spoke to every student at the academy. It was mano o mano at such a time, just weeks before the festive Christmas period. She had enough of her to care right now. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	40. The Start To December

**NOTE:** As you all know by now, the next 11 chapters are all going to be based around the Christmas holiday season. For the final time, this is going to be so sentimental to the series. Enjoy guys.

* * *

Chapter 40: The Start To December

Weeks later, as Lola and Sticks were distancing themselves even more, and with the Christmas performances coming around the corner, further concerning Vice-Principal Cadence to choose either one of the consequences, the girls were getting ready for the last set of Christmas holidays at Canterlot Academy. This was all due in celebration of Santa Claus, as bright as their sentimental feelings could be at this point. Despite what was going on in the background, they decided not to let their worries get the best of them during the festive period. The Element of Sportsmanship was quietly and untroubled walking around the downtown district with Vanellope Von Schweetz - one of the bunny's most allied girl. She had the comfort of the other Harmonizers helping her, while the badger only had Amy, Cream, Chris, Tikal and Marine; five of the possible remaining students. It was a cold winters day in the downtwon district, every member of the Harmonizers wearing their leggings to keep their legs warm. The Element of Motivation and Determination kept her cool during an intense situation, easing the pressure of an earlier spat with the badger. They were walking to a Christmas market just south of the main downtown area. That's where she wouldn't be bothered by an angry badger.

"Anytime I see the badger in front of me, I just can't help to think about what she had done to hurt me". Lola reminisced on her troubled wrong-doings, something that she didn't commit yet to pay the price for.

"Pfft!". Vanellope answered by turning her head to the hurtful friend. "Please, you're worrying about her too much! The market is the perfect place for us to hang out as a pair, just you and me, chum!".

"I know. I know. It just isn't the same without my reputation being tarnished like a needle in a haystack. I can't see the eyes that she once bellowed with crazy all year round. Am I really that kind of girl?".

"Hmmm...". The mint green surprise had to hold the thought in her head looking for a brief answer. "I can't promise you much. I haven't been in nearly enough disputes as her to be honest".

"All you got to do is tell me. Am I really the Lola I was during the first year?".

"Whaddya' mean?".

"I upset Sunset Shimmer by calling her demonic and all I could do was watch as I was pulled away with words I could merely fight with. Sticks upset me by giving the rest of the academy a negative word in 'Doll' to use against me and I retaliated. Am I really going back to the way I was all those years ago?".

"Hey!". Vanellope soon walked in front of her, both girls stopping. "Sunset has forgiven you for what you did to her during our freshman year. For Sticks to do that is a miracle, but judging how I stay around her when Rainbow is in class is taking from experience".

She therefore directed her feet away from the bunny, facing them toward the Christmas market that was a few blocks ahead.

"Now come. Let's get ya' a hot chocolate to keep you warmer from the cold".

"I...I guess so...".

"Once we fixed the issue surrounding Cadence, then we can think about amending the friendship between you and Sticks". The 8th member concluded, giving a smile that of association with happiness and warmth for this time of year. Lola was already feeling better just from hanging out with Vanellope. The two girl therefore resumed their usual pace toward the markets as intended, the girls going to look at some Christmas goods.

* * *

Lola and Vanellope arrived at the Christmas markets after evening, in which the sky had already grown dark and the temperature merely plummeted. Twilight had warn the two that it was going to get even chillier should they be heading in the night sky. She was also warning them that it could get slightly busy, which proved true since there was alot of Canterlot City residents scattered around the dozens of food stalls and stores dotted around the perimeter of the market. Lola briefly spotted a food stall that sold hot chocolate for around a few dollars and insisted to get a drink.

"We should head over by that food stall, Vanellope!". The bunny pointed to a van decorated with a wooden look for the market season. The drink the bunny was after was on the menu as they came closer, including passing by a couple of people on the way. A few passer-bys towered over them, but not alot as the two of them were quite tall. Upon arrival at the food stall, Lola could smell the warm hot chocolate steaming out from the kettle that fueled constantly to warm guests.

"One hot chocolate please!". She slammed a few dollars, the drink coasting at least $1.99. The kiosk server took one quick look at her and wanted to play it safe, thus asking addition questions.

"How old are you?". The gruff voice of a heavy man spoke to the 7th member.

It was a good thing she packed her wallet before she departed. It had her identification card as Vanellope took her identification card anytime she went outside of Canterlot Academy. She pulled it out and showed to the man behind the counter.

"22, sir. I know, I look like a late teenager from the way I dress".

"And you, ma'am?". The server turned to Vanellope, the Sugar Rush girl getting confused as to why she was being asked for something that she didn't want.

"Huh...? I'm 21!".

The mint green surprise therefore had to ask the bunny what was going on, thus whispering.

"What is he talkin' about? I don't want this drink".

"Oh brother...". She heard the whisper and rolled her eyes. She turned back to the server thereafter. "What is the rush on a sweet and innocent girl like Vanellope gotta do with not wanting to share a hot chocolate with me?".

"You're together, aren't you? I need to see both of your identification cards in order for me to serve you a hot chocolate!".

"Vanellope". Lola tilted her head toward the mint green surprise, demanding she'd follow too. "Get your ID card out please".

The 8th member rummaged through her bag and pulled out her wallet. Inside was her idenfication card among everything else that was vital. She held out her card toward the server, able to read her name. This was enough for him to take the $3.00 and take some change out, presumably $1.01.

"This is nuts, even for Sticks to handle...". Vanellope thought as she and Lola placed their identification cards back inside their wallets before joining them with the rest of their baggage items. The server got to work making a drink of hot chocolate for the 7th member to warm herself from the cold, the girls waiting a few moments in an exchange of awkward shrugs as Vanellope clearly didn't want to share. The man with the gruff voice turned back to them with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand and placed the cup on the wooden counter.

"Here you go! One hot chocolate!".

"Thanks!". Lola gave the kiosk server a kind nod as satisfaction and appreciated. Both girls turned away from the kiosk, walking away as Vanellope wanted to reciprocate what had just happened.

"How is giving ID to something as hot as hot chocolate going to help you?".

"I couldn't just say more. That would deny me the drink".

"Yes, but at least he was grateful that you got it eventually".

"Just...be quiet about it, Vanellope". Lola gently silenced. Seeing her a her best friend, she couldn't just let it go. "How about we look around the stalls? It's going to keep us company".

"Woohoo!".

* * *

 _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

 _Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

 _Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_

 _Now the jingle hop has begun_

 _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

 _Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_

 _Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_

 _In the frosty air_

 _What a bright time, it's the right time_

 _To rock the night away_

 _Jingle bell time is a swell time_

 _To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_

 _Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_

 _Jingle around the clock_

 _Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet_

 _That's the jingle bell rock_

* * *

Lola and Vanellope were seated at one of the benches overlooking the brightly colored Christmas tree in tinsel and ornaments, acting as the main attraction of the market square. Both girls had spent an adequate amount of gifts and food for the academy as they had to give themselves a break. They shared only one bench, opting to put their purchased items on the floor for a while as they began to reminisce on the other girls' mission.

"Vanellope". The 7th member turned to her as she kept watching the lit tree. "Do you ever wonder what the other Harmonizers are doing right now, at the academy?".

"They still have the tell us that Countess Coloratura might be coming. Have you got a respons from Songbird yet?".

That prompted Lola to check her phone for any messages. Nope, there wasn't any yet.

"She still has plans to notice the message I sent her weeks ago".

"Seems like she is busy". Vanellope soon checked her phone to see if Smurfette has remembered what she was required to do. It turns out that she received a text from the same girl. This lightened up the mood of the mint green surprise from Sugar Rush. "Sweet mother of monkey milk!".

"What?" The bunny heard her excitement erupt, thus leaning to her phone and seeing the message from Smurfette. "Wait, tap the message and let's see what it says".

"Right here! It says... 'Hey Lola! I'm sorry I couldn't text you much earlier! I guess schedules have worn me down, and that does't help the fact that Sticks is hanging inside Dorm 49 when Lola is away! Countess Coloratura responded to me, and she said she'll arrange a performance inside Gym 2 for the academy, and to help Vice-Principal Cadence feel the better of herself! I just texted you to let you know so I didn't have to tell you in person! From Smurfette!'".

"That's all we need!". The bunny was ecstatic. "We can fix Cadence's issue first, then we can move on to fixing the issue between me and Sticks!".

"I know. That's what I said". Vanellope slightly and vaguely responded.

"When we get back to Canterlot Academy, I'm going to hook up to a computer and check to see if Songbird Serenade responded to my email from a while back!".

"You go, sister!". Vanellope cheered on as they both exchanged smiles as the time drew the day closer to the end. It was the appropriate time for the two to head back too.

"Anyways, care for us to head back!". Lola turned to the mint green surprise.

Only Vanellope can nod, as they stood up and picked up their bags to take back to Canterlot Academy. They were going that way too, and things were slowly going their way to success. But Sticks was still a major problem from Lola. How could she ever amend after so long, but yet with evidence to back up her innocence? The 7th and 8th members of the Harmonizers parted the Christmas markets by the same way they came in and strolled with anticipation back to Canterlot Academy.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The Christmas holidays season kicking off with Lola and Vanellope spending time in the city's Christmas market in the downtown district, picking up essential items for the academy, all Christmas related, and Smurfette's text message giving the good news to the two girls. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	41. Scared Straight

Chapter 41: Scared Straight

The Dorm 49 door turned open as Lola and Vanellope came back with bags of items they obtained at the Christmas market in downtown Canterlot City. They were greeted by the other eight dorm members with the pleasure of the rest of the day to themselves.

"We're back!". The Element of Sportsmanship exclaimed as she and the Element of Determination and Motivation stepped in and lowered the bags to let them touch the floor. This gave them the opportunity to depart themselves their warm, fuzzy coats, gloves and hats for placement in the walkable closet.

"Oh!". Smurfette was the first to come over to the two girls, finally remembering what she had done. "Did you get my message?".

"We did!". Vanellope answered, patting the blonde-haired smurf's shoulders after she took off her warm, black jacket to reveal her iconic mint green hood from all around. "I...uhhh...how come you didn't text Lola about it? Why d'ya have to give me a heads up?".

Smurfette didn't know what to say next to respond to the 8th member's sudden question. Sure, she created an unanswered question as the girls were heading back, but she never exposed the truth until now. She had to tell Vanellope about this.

"Vexy wasn't comfortable when Lola and Sticks began to fight with words inside the dorm. She asked me to text you instead of her because she felt like siding with Sticks was the best option, given her sympathy".

"But how?". The Sugar Rush racer was surprised that Vexy of all girls was siding with the opposition.

"Being the Element of Trustworthy and Vexy's sister, I couldn't just betray her demands and call Lola instead of you. I gained some courage to side with Sticks too, because I feel bad for her".

"Let me get this straight, Smurfette!". Applejack emerged to speak up about the fight. "You and Vexy are siding with Sticks the Badger of all girls? I thought we were a team and helping Lola out with her problems!".

"We are! But I'm loyal to my sister and vice versa!". The 9th member answered, not seen by the fury in herself. She remained calm despite Applejack becoming concerned.

"The only girl that's more loyal than you is me, Smurfy!". Rainbow Dash exclaimed with self-praising. "That means we are most loyal to Lola!".

"Calm down, RD. You don't have to carry this team".

"I know. It's just a fact".

"And my ambitions are just an opinion!". Smurfette said.

"I'm pretty sure since the other girls are following what I'm doing by siding with Lola, we should stick to that plan!". Vanellope turned to the Smurfette and Vexy - the two most targeted girls right now.

"Stick to what plan!". Smurfette suddenly raised her voice. "Sticks needs us! I hold my trust in her ever since she painted a nice picture of me and her in Art class a year ago!".

"Good luck trying to handle that all by yourselves!". Rainbow fought back, raising her voice at the smurf. "Team Rose doesn't have as nearly as enough power of friendship as you'd hope it would!".

"Yeah! So!".

"Are you double-crossing us?". Lola folded her arms in disbelief. She had never heard of the smurf sisters betraying their own dorm members for a fellow Harmonizer.

"I literally have no idea what a double-cross is!".

"A double-cross is when you betray someone in co-operation with helping somebody, in this case, Lola!". Vexy explained, joining the fight in Smurfette's assistance.

"It's what I'm witnessing right now!". The bunny grew more stern and annoyed. "You like to help bring an end to my innocence by reverting me back to the way I was when we started!".

"Except it's more mean and evil than before!". Pinkie joined in, supporting the 7th member as well.

"Sally Bollywood isn't like that anymore!". Smurfette began to lose hope in winning this argument.

"But you're helping Sticks fill in that space!". Rarity came over to join in too, outnumbering the smurf sisters by a long shot. "This is the kind of action we don't tolerate around here!".

"Harsh, ain't it, Rare?". Applejack turned to her.

"Eh...". The fashionista therefore shrugged to tell the difference.

"Smurfette...". Vexy tried to alert her disgruntled sister by tapping her shoulder, but to no avail.

"I can't believe you girls! All I ever needed was for some people to side with the opposition to settle this debate and not make it one-sided!".

"Sis...".

"Besides the can opener thing, what did you ever do to her?!".

"Hmmm...let me think about this...! Oh yeah! Nothing!". Lola yelled.

"Exactly! She's just angry that you put something that she hated in one of her sacred places! She needs more than Team Rose to comfort her!".

"Smurfette...". Vexy tried a third attempt to grab an angry Smurfette, but still nothing worked.

"Come on, Vexy! We're leaving!". The 9th member concluded as she stomped toward the dorm door, taking her sister - the only option out of the entire dorm.

"Smurfette!". The 10th member rushed out of the dorm as soon as she couldn't see her sister anymore. She found the angry smurf entering the dark academy courtyard in the evening. She eventually caught up to her, explaining her side of the argument. "Please, Smurfette! You don't have to be indignant about this!".

"All I ever wanted was to side with Sticks, and the dorm just berates us!".

"Where are we going?". The black-haired smurf was mildly worried about their destination.

"We need to speak to Sticks! She needs more students to back her up!".

"Sounds good enough to me, but I got to admit, seeing your angry presence in the dorm just threw me off a little. You're one of the quieter girls of the group!".

"But you didn't hear Twilight or Fluttershy say anything to side with Lola!".

"That's because they wanted to keep out of this! I don't know what Sunset will think of this too! Oh boy!".

The two sisters swiftly made their way to Dorm 23 and knocked, patiently waiting. The emotion Smurfette was carrying right now gave Vexy a worried look in her eyes. She couldn't bare to witness her sister being upset, taking experience from last year when it was reversed. The door opened, Candace Flynn opening the door like a typical dorm leader should. She was surprised to see the smurfs right in front of her, but kept her cool like a typical dorm leader she was.

"What are you two doing out here?". The innocent Disney voice ringed through the air.

"Can we speak to Sticks please?". Smurfette spoke with clear signs that she was upset by something.

"What's this 'bout speakin' to me?". The badger overheard her name being called out by two familiar friends. "Whaddya' want from me?".

"You're still upset with Lola, right?". Vexy asked.

"What? Ya' got somethin' ringin' in ya ears? Of course I'm still vexed with her!".

"Great! Because we're thinking about helping you alongside Team Rose!". The 9th member put some faith into the badger, but not before confusion hit her breifly.

"Wait, what...?".

"What the heck is going on, Sticks?". Candace folded her arms toward her dormmate.

"Lola is the problem! You heard my story as I told you in private! I told you to keep this dorm information confidential! You really should treat your non-Disney roommate like the unique one, y'know!".

"I guess Amy and Cream are in their dorms right now?". Smurfette answered.

"Yeah!". Sticks turned back to Smurfette and Vexy. "Tomorrow, we're going to the decorated Gym 2 to try and help Cadence! That's where's she's gettin' the information about the performances!".

"Heh...you cannot go wrong with a nice concert to fill you with determination!". Vexy winked, giving both Smurfette and Sticks a smile.

"Why aren't you two in your dorms right now?". Candace asked the bigger question, both girls either had to explain the difficulties of their problems.

"Everyone in the dorm is siding with Lola, leaving us the only two to oppose them". The 10th member explained. "Lola, Vanellope and Applejack sniffed at us the most!".

"Can you believe Lola right now?". Sticks softly retorted while facing the dorm leader, her right thumb pointed at the two smurfs.

"Quiet, Sticks!". Candace quietly ordered. "I guess I have no choice but to make you two feel at home in Dorm 49 until the issue is fixed. Sticks, you're in charge of keeping Smurfette and Vexy company!".

"Allonsy!". The badger saluted and grabbed the smurfs' arms, dragging the two of them in. Inside were the other eight dorm members. Stitch, Angel, Max, Roxanne and the others stared at the two smurf sisters in confusion as they got ready for bed.

"This is the Disney cruiser!". The 12th member introduced the two girls to the rest of the dorm. Smurfette looked back at Sticks, confused.

"But you're not even Disney...".

"Shush!". She quietly silenced. "Who cares! Principal Celestia wanted me here and I'm perfectly fine with that!".

Sticks therefore looked around the dorm, scanning for spare beds and or sleeping blankets. Luckily for Smurfette and Vexy, there just happened to be two sleeping bags lying next to the badger's jungle themed bed. She walked over and pulled them upwards for the girls to see.

"I have two sleeping bags in case I somehow go hiking during the final year. If I forget it due to a wild conspiracy, I have a spare!".

She threw them to the two smurfs.

"You can sleep in these while you stay here!".

"Cool!". Smurfette picked up the sleeping bag and examined it closely. She rummaged inside of the bag, pulling out a leaf. She obviously felt disgusted by this. "Ew!".

"Sorry if I went hiking before. That was just a minor episode of alone time with me. This time I could really borrow it for Lola to finally leaf me alone. I'm not sorry for that pun".

Vexy slightly held in her short laughter after she heard that.

"Anyway, make yourself at home! We can fix Cadence's issue first thing tomorrow, then move on to making amends with Lola...sigh".

"Don't think she's doing this at a time like this!". Candace added, making her bed extra comfortable. "Sticks' right, now is the time to get some rest".

"Okay...". Smurfette concluded, signalling Vexy to do the same. As with the rest of the dorm, the two smurf sisters began to drift asleep after a few moments of getting comfortable. At least both of them had somewhere to rest as an alternative to Dorm 49. They were just happy to get away from the other girls for a while, as they were siding with Lola. This felt harder on them to do it during the holidays, but kept faith in themselves. The academy soon fell asleep as the time hit midnight, and everyone was preserving energy for the next day.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola and Vanellope entering Dorm 49 as Smurfette and Vexy opened up about siding with Sticks instead of Lola like a team, further taking them somewhere else to rest. Sticks offered at the expense of Candace, giving the two smurf sisters a chance to recover. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	42. Morning Blues

Chapter 42: Morning Blues

The very next day, as the sun gradually towered over the sky over Canterlot City, it's inhabitants slowly awoke to a new day. Yet it was still nearly Christmas, but that didn't bother them too much. They had plenty of time before the big day. Meanwhile, in Canterlot Academy, students were getting ready for the performance that slowly began to creep up on hem. Although Fluttershy told Lola that Vice-Principal Cadence was leaving on a Monday, she didn't specify which date, instead referring it as 'just' a Monday. This put a sinking feeling, because the date was drawing closer for the vice-principal to take her leave. That was their problem. But for now, things in Dorm 23 were looking fresh right now. Smurfette and Vexy awoke to find soft talk between Stitch and Angel, as well as Sharpay and Ryan. What were they talking about? The badger soon noticed the two was awake and spoke to them, starting their morning.

"Great! You're awake! How was the night for you?". The 12th member asked, being one of the top dogs in her own dorm. Seeing Sticks take charge was just weird for them, but they kept going.

"Never better!". Smurfette yawned as Vexy was getting out of her sleeping bag. Sticks was making her jungle themed bed while staring at the totem shrine beside her. She couldn't bare witness another attack by the darn can opener once more.

"Something's not right here...". The badger paused her current objective and walked over to her sacred totem shrine. She held it upright, facing the door in case Lola started to place an advisory in her path. "You did it again, ya crazy badger!".

"What's going on?". Vexy grabbed her sleeping bag and ruffled it to make it smooth for next time. "I saw you configure your totem shrine".

"Lola's antics and current views on me is enough to make me crazy. Plus, she's got a grudge against me too, so we're equal!".

"Oh Jesus...". The black-haired smurf rolled her eyes and continued ruffling her sleeping bag. Smurfette soon noticed something suspicious under Sticks' bed. Whatever it was, it wasn't good news. While the badger was making her bed, she took a quick glimpse to stare at it. It was the same can opener from before. That prompted the 9th member to quietly gasp and anxiety to break the bad news to Sticks. She stood back up and glared at her in a worried look.

"For a unique addition to our abode, we should let her take the helm of our dorm handle". One of the unnamed dorm members told them. He was a dark skinned individual with a quip for a good range.

"Absoluty not, Cory! Sticks can't take charge for anything she takes!". Candace opposed. "Besides, it's the final year. I took the leader role for all of it!".

"Hmmmm...". Another student by the name of Meena Paroom observed by Cory's side. "If you wish...".

Sticks heard everything from afar, but decided not to intervene. She checked under the bed, right as where Smurfette was worried as that would be the last place she would lay eyes on. Upon crouching down and fiddling with an unidentified object that in hindsight was a can opener, she pulled her hand out and therefore shrieked, dropping the can opener on her neat jungle bed.

"AAAEEEGGHHH!". A swift shriek she could howl. She took one look at the nasty can opener and rapidly glared at Smurfette and Vexy, both were looking confused, but the former gulped seeing her best friend like this. "Who put this here?!".

"No one did!". Smurfette quickly answered.

"We didn't...!". Vexy said at the same time.

"Then who dared-". Sticks paused, knowing the definite answer. She softly bellowed so sinisterly, giving her a idea on who it was. "Lola...!".

"Why don't you just calm down and we can talk this through!". Candace acted as a peacekeeper and wanted to lower the badger's rage.

"I ain't talking anythin' through with nobody until I bash Lola's brains in!". Sticks aggressively pulled out her boomerang and walked toward the door.

"Sticks! Calm down!". Vexy spread her arms out to prevent the 12th member from exiting. "I swear! She isn't doing this to you! Someone must be framing you-!".

"Likely story! Get out of my way!".

She slid under Vexy's arms and made a run for it toward the 5th dorm building. She stopped, yelling out her name.

"Lola! Come out here! You need to listen to me!".

Being the observable girl that she was, Smurfette wouldn't dare trek towards an angry badger just to calm her down. It would only fall flat on her face to try. Sticks waited, tapping her foot impatiently like any other Sonic character would do. A few students walked past, not aware of the commotiont that the mobian badger was creating. Within a few minutes of waiting, Lola walked out of the dorm, donning a cream tank instead of her usual purple tank. She gulped as she saw the badger for another time, planting the awful impression inside of her head that something happened overnight. The Element of Sportsmanship walked over to Sticks.

"Why are you causing so much hassle in the morning?". She spoke in an unfriendly tone.

"Your can opener appeared under my jungle bed overnight! I have more proof of you framing me!".

"For the last time, I did not place that can opener anything near you! I was asleep at the time it happened!".

The badger thus tilted her head down and placed a hand on her forehead.

"I thought you was gone with that joke before, but now it's back! I can't even enjoy the day now because of it! You make me feel isolated and that's the dumbest thing I have to do now!".

"Then if you feel so isolated, Sticks, you could atleast give yourself alone time by walking around the city like I do!". Lola yelled back.

Meanwhile, Candance, Smurfette, Vexy, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack and Vanellope stood outside watching the whole thing unfold. It was official: Lola was fighting back with words.

"You're innovative technology is the reason I don't walk around the city! I prefer to stay here!".

"You're really not getting the memo, are you...?". Lola facepalmed. "How are you still here...?".

"Look, I understand you hate me now for doing this to me! You brought shame upon yourself for someone that is the oldest of the Harmonizers!". Sticks growled.

"That can opener was not mine to begin with!".

"Prove it!". The 12th member folded her arms, taunting her.

Before the bunny could even have a chance to answer by going to Dorm 23, she bounced back by grabbing her to tug back to her. Lola turned and slapped Sticks.

"Why are you hitting me?!". The bunny was aggressive.

"That wasn't a hit, that was a tug back!".

"You hit me, didn't you! This is going right where it needs to be: In Vice-Principal Truchbull's report card!". That was the last straw she pulled from the rabbit hatch.

"Urghhhhh! Yeah! Fine! Report that to Trunchbull for all I care!". Sticks turned her back away from the bunny, now smiling as she departed from the vexed badger. "And take your lousy government can opener with you too!".

"Not my can opener!". The 7th member concluded as she was seen inside the academy from the courtyard, taking a swift left toward Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office. Sticks still had her arms folded, her back turned against the very girl she was arguing with. Students were now starting to pour out into the academy courtyard as the day officially started. Amy was among those, hearing a faint feud breaking out outside the buildings, but didn't think too much of it as her dorm was occasionally chatty with Taffyta or Coco or Brandy telling stories. She was taking a small break by chilling on the upper deck before the first class. That's when Sticks decided to get a refreshing can of orange soda before meeting her to her what happened.

* * *

Sticks walked up the stairs leading up to the upper deck of the courtyard with an empty orange soda can in her hand as she drunk it so fast to rid her mind of Lola's can opener story.

"I did not hit her! I did not! It's bullroar! I did not hit her! I did not!". She threw the can on the floorboards on her last word, seeing the pink hedgehog staring at her. "Oh hi Amy!".

"Oh hey, Sticks. What's up with you!". Amy spoke.

"I have more problems with Lola! She says that I hit her!". She walked over to the chair and sat down.

"What? Well did you?".

"No! It's not true! Don't even ask!". She therefore moved onto another topic. "What's new with you?".

"I'm just sitting up here thinking about the academy life so far. I got a question for you".

"Yeah". Sticks sounded unenthusiastically.

"Do you think Cadence will ever leave this academy?".

"What makes you say that?".

Amy got up and walked to the railings.

"I don't know. I don't know. I'm just thinking".

"I don't have to worry about that right now because Smurfette and Vexy have it covered. They're loyal to me now!".

"Yeah, girl. You never know. Students are very strange in this academic year. I used to know alot about Cloudchaser. She had a dozen guys hanging out with her. One of them argued with another student, got sent to Trunchbull's office and ended up in the Chokey for a short while before being let out on good behavior".

Sticks cocked a brief laugh.

"What a story, Amy!". She got up and walked past her to the railings overlooking the courtyard.

"Yeah! You can say that again!".

"I'm so happy that I have you as my best friend, and I hold loyalty in Smurfette and Vexy". The badger repeated.

"Yeah! Yeah, you're lucky for them to side with you!".

"Well maybe we should try and continue with solving Cadence's issue, Amy".

"Yeah". Amy pushed herself gently off of the railings and walked back towards the wall. "Yeah. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should wait it out a litte. I don't know yet".

She turned back to Sticks.

"Do I grab Cream now or later? That is the question".

"Well...". The badger glanced at the academy clock situated in the center. "Class is starting soon, so we should put it aside for later. I hate to think about Lola's actions right now, let alone mention them!".

She further sighed, slanting her arms on the railings even more.

"What to do... What to do...!".

"How about if we walk to our classes? What do you have first?".

"Science with Professor Einstein". Sticks answered.

"I have Math class with Mr Fink. I know my way around the academy from every corner and hallway! Come with me! I'll make you feel better about yourself!".

Sticks therefore pushed herself from the railings, the students pouring into the academy was no more to be seen from the start of days like these. The badger was full of ponder right now, with hate mixed inside. She couldn't think about what to do next but to tag along with Amy, Cream and the rest of those who was siding with her. She could only be the feeder with her friends making her slowly feel better.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks unexpectedly finding the same can opener under her bed, blaming the mess on Lola as the two butt heads once more, and Amy finding something useful to make the badger feel better. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	43. She's A Mean One

Chapter 43: She's A Mean One

As the dates drew closer, the confrontations between Vice-Principal Cadence, Vice-Principal Finster and Vice-Principal Shining Armor hadn't looked set to whither away yet, as did the case with the ongoing fight between Lola and Sticks. This was a massive problem at a sentimental time like this. All of the other Harmonizers bar Smurfette and Vexy decided to side with the 7th member to keep her company. Sticks could only watch as the insults slowly turned back to her instead of receiving them. All she had to do was keep fighting against one of her most trusted friends. Lola, Vanellope and Applejack were inside the library after class, hanging out and waiting for a response from Songbird Serenade - one of the popstars providing the relief effort on Vice-Principal Cadence.

"It's been weeks since I last contacted her!". A frustrated Lola paced around their hangout spot, both the 2nd and 8th members glaring at her. "Songbird hasn't emailed me back yet!".

"She is really busy with her plans". Applejack replied. "I cannot say she can't come out of force. I mean, that's how we met DJ Candy in the first place".

"This respond is going to give you hope of an already lacklustre day". Vanellope added, twirling her bangs with her finger. "I saw Sticks hit you, even though she never admitted it".

"Thanks for reminding me, Vanellope...". The bunny grew even more desperate for the reply, now that a certain mobian was mentioned. The mint green surprise looked at Applejack and felt sorry for the 7th member, getting pushed around for something that she didn't commit. She turned back to her and moved on to a different topic.

"Christmas is around the corner. We can't just sit around all day waiting for text messages and what do you call it? Have a little faith in the enjoyment of this great holiday. By the way, the treats in the cafeteria are delicious, like the scenery in my world".

"Maybe Songbird texted somebody else instead of you". Applejack nervously scratched the back of her head. "The time of year is her due in date for money and fans want to share every moment with her".

"She has a busy schedule, Lola". The Sugar Rush racer added. "We can't just force her way without giving a little time for her to read it!".

"I'm worried that my email might have been deceptive rather than actual persuading". Lola stopped her pacing, pulling out her phone and sighing at the sight of no new messages. "I'm getting impatient! Have you girls got anything?".

Applejack and Vanellope whipped out their phones, taking a quick glance at the message app before putting them away.

"Still nothing". The Element of Determination and Motivation responded. "We still have plenty of time".

"But the amount of time before the Christmas performance is very slim on our behalf's. I don't think we'll ever get to see Cadence again after the event. We have like...two weeks before it happens. I'm just so sick of this already! I want this to end!".

As Lola was covering her face with the palm of her right hand in shame, she felt something vibrate in her skirt pocket. Pulling her phone out revealed a recent message from Songbird Serenade. Frantically swiping the text to read the full thing, she took time.

 **What's this about going back to Canterlot Academy to perform? As I went there for the first time, Countess Coloratura ripped off my song. But we've settled the differences behind us. Anyway, I would love to come back to perform for the Christmas holidays! Keep in mind that I will be taking time to get ready once I embark on the premises once again!**

 **Yours Sincerely.**

 **Songbird Serenade.**

"She said yes!". The bunny squealed. "She wishes the put the lawsuit behind her and perform!".

"WOOOO!". Applejack couldn't contain herself and accidentally cheered inside of the library, correcting her mistake soon after. "I mean...woooo! She's finally coming back!".

"Yeah!". Vanellope high-fived the southern farm girl in gratitude.

"That makes two popstars coming back to perform! Now all we need is Colaratura...and I sent Smurfette to go speak to her".

"Why d'ya send her to do it? Couldn't you have made Twilight do it instead?". Applejack asked, walking over to her.

"Yes...I know. But the studious is always busy with her own plans. I can't just be stuck up and forcefully ask her in the midst of her higher education work. I just felt Smurfette was the better option that I had, but then she and Vexy went ahead and double-crossed us by siding with Sticks".

"Tell me about it". Vanellope folded her arms, disgusted. "She clearly pushed you to prove she wasn't crazy".

"The holidays are harder on me than it was for the last few years. Even the awful encounters I had in the first year ca't even overtake how dreadful of a holiday season I'm having this year".

"Time does sure fly!". Applejack reminisced. "It almost feels like a few weeks ago we kicked Sally Bollywood and her cronies to the curb with an almighty Elements of Harmony attack!".

"Hmmmm...". Lola soon checked the clock hanging up on the wall nearby. It was almost time for her to go to class. "Take what you will, but I better be heading off. Make sure you tell the other girls the good news".

"We've got you covered!". Applejack saluted.

"And that Sticks will race you to it before we do!". Vanellope added.

Lola thus didn't reply and instead walk away from the two girls. Her class was speaking to her about enjoying what she could take from the Christmas holidays regardless of her current problems.

* * *

Inside Vice-Principal Trunchbull's Chokey...

"I should've known that bunny was going to snitch on me like I was some sort of fugitive!". Sticks was situated inside, speaking to herself as the only one in the coffin-shaped punishment chamber. She was sat down, her knees providing a good resting place for her arms. "Ever since I tugged her back to prove myself right. Why did I even do that?".

She could hear something strange turning on so suddenly. Her frantic ears picked up the strange sound that drowned out the white noise that flooded the office. Ever since Vice-Principal Trunchbull caught the badger as she left Science and threw her in the Chokey, she initiated her pressure to mount. She stood up inside the cramped chamber and peeked through a minuscule hole that acted as breathing space. She could see her shock feel right through her as the machine that was previously used by Vice-Principal Trunchbull to crowd Vice-Principal Cadence's office with paranormal entities was left on. Maybe that was causing her constant feuds with Lola to pile up on top of each other.

"Aha! Bingo! Her machine is turned on to jank mode again! That might be what's causin' the can opener to pin to me like a magnet! I found the source to be her prime culprit!".

The badger kept watching the stationary machine as it emitted glows on Vice-Principal Trunchbull' office desk. The power of those glows caused objects to move and levitate themselves to a different place, much like the can opener that Sticks feared the most.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks finding the real culprit of this disaster while locked up in Vice-Principal Trunchbull's Chokey, and Lola getting a response email back from Songbird Serenade, explaining the progress to Applejack and Vanellope. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	44. It's In My Code

Chapter 44: It's In My Code

An hour later, after everybody left for lunch, one girl was supposedly outside on the Track field with her racing kart. Vanellope had always wanted to bring her chocolate-y-covered kart with sprinkles and icing as decorations into the city, the 8th member showing no signs of regretting this decision. She stared at it, reminding herself that she needs to forget about what Sticks had done to Lola. After a careful observation, Vanellope hopped into her racing kart and revved up the engine. She pushed her left foot against the acceleration and turned the ignition, her kart joining with her around the field as she reared toward the Kart field adjacent. She dodge twists and turns along the way, performing a ramp jump below some garbage that acted as hurdles on the track. She was a professional at this kind of sport, showing the world she was no match to be messed with on the track field. However, she was totally unaware that Sticks had come to see her, watching her drift and take sharp turns along a twisted dirt track. Being impressed, she smiled to see one of her friends was enjoying herself. After a while, Vanellope turned to a track that exited the race and drove her car toward the badger. Her sweet-sprinkled hair was still intact, despite the rough nature of her driving skills.

"Nice skills!". The 12th member gave a thumbs up, catching the Sugar Rush racer off guard. She never saw Sticks take to the side of the racing track, nor driving up to her for that matter. She looked up, seeing her after her spat with Lola.

"Oh...thanks...". That was all she could ever say to the badger, regarding the big issue right now. The mint green surprise hopped out of her vehicle and turned to her.

"Where did you learn to drive like that? I could use those skills to escape the government agents".

"It's in my code to do stunts while driving. Ralph and I built the kart together, and I held onto it ever since to remind me of him. In return, I made him a medal".

"Cool...". Sticks therefore concluded the topic and moved on to what she here for. "Listen! It's not Lola this time!".

"I know it isn't, because she hates you". She folded her arms in infuriation to the badger.

"I saw Trunchbull's machine glow and levitate objects around while I was spending some time in the Chokey! I thought from the minute that can opener appeared on my totem shrine, that it would be Lola! But I was wrong! Very wrong!".

"Yeah...". Vanellope became abhorrence. "That took time for you to realize. Now Lola really hates you for what you did to her".

"Well, I'm sorry for that now! I really thought it was going to get ugly judging by her attitude!". Sticks stated. "From the moment she mistook that tug for a hit, things started to go downhill".

"The whole episode started to go downhill!". She suddenly snapped, becoming irrated by the badger right now. "You had the guts to yell at Lola for something she didn't do!".

"I only did it because of my insecurity! Please...I can't be like this for the rest of the Christmas holidays. I need to demand you a truce. Please?".

Vanellope glared at her offered hand. With her arms still folded, Vanellope stepped back a little.

"I'm siding with Lola on this one!". She clarified. "You messed up realy bad for her to forgive you now!".

"C'mon! Is everybody like this now?!".

"Smurfette and Vexy showed their support to you by backstabbing us in an attempt to comfort Lola as a strong ten!".

"I need to redeem myself, Vanellope! C'mon, girl! We used to hang out together alot! We were like an alternative to Rainbow and Fluttershy!".

"I'd rather not speak to you right now, Sticks!". The mint green surprise turned her back to the 12th member. This obviously made her mad and upset, to see one of her closest Harmonizers ally completely flip to her. She had alot to take in before being fully accepted back in the trust of the girls.

"Uuurrrrggghh! Okay, you win! I'm going back to Amy and Cream!". She angrily concluded, leaving the Track Field with Vanellope still looking out and being vexed. She just wanted to get back to Kart Racing at this point. The reason why Sticks dragged her out of her favorable hobby was to apologize, but that obviously didn't work out. She walked toward the car with her arms departing from each other and hopping back in. Still not thinking about Sticks' truth, she started the engine.

* * *

"I can't believe Vanellope backstabbed me like this!". An angry Sticks entered Dorm 23 where Amy, Cream, Smurfette and Vexy were. The badger paced back and fourth in front of her jungle bed, thinking of a solution.

"She took the situation way too literally". Smurfette explained, sat down next to the sleeping bags along with Vexy. "She's siding with Lola ever since you did not hit her".

"She was one of my closest allies out of the whole group! She was my go-to option for Fluttershy's replacement! If not, then Lola! But now I don't have any of those options!".

"You have us!". Amy salvaged some hope for the sorrowful badger. "It's better than having no one to look out for you!".

Cream and Vexy agreed to the pink hedgehog.

"I just feel like I have that unpleasant feeling in my stomach, y'know!". Sticks continued. "Backstabbed by my own ally, leaving me to rot with the rest of the crowd!".

"I can't say I blame you for having that upset feeling". Cream replied. "You're kind of like the wildest girl out of their group".

"I agree". Vexy added. "I recovered some hope for you every step of your awful confrontation. We just needed a change, but the other girls yelled at us for going that way".

"Besides, Sticks...". Smurfette alerted her. "I sent Countess a text and she might reply any minute now".

Just then, right as the blonde-haired smurf clarified her prediction, she received a notification from a certain popstar. The 9th member glared at her phone, reading the message.

 **Oh my, do you really want me to come back to the academy just to perform? I'll see what I can do. Songbird was harsh on me for plagiarizing her song of choice. I can't say I see the reason why she did it in the first place. If it's any consolation, I would be happy to return to give some extra spark in the Christmas performance.**

 **Yours truly.**

 **Countess Coloratura.**

"We have another one!". The Element of Trustworthy gave some hope in Team Rose and her sister. Vexy was reading the message as she showed it to her.

"Great! That means Countess is coming, right?". Sticks asked.

"That's awesome!". Amy cheered. "Who else is coming?".

"Before me and Vexy went with you, Lola wanted to email Songbird Serenade and DJ Candy too!". Smurfette explained. "They're all coming to the Christmas performance! This eases the pressure on Cadence massively!".

"Basically, Songbird Serenade is another popstar that the original six had met during vacation". The badger explained to the mobian girls. "If it weren't for them, things could have gotten real ugly time!".

"We only have a few weeks until the big performance!". Vexy clarified. "If we show evidence to both vice-principals giving discplinary action to show that all three popstars are coming for some holiday tunes, then that would give Cadence some reason to stay as role of vice-principal!".

"That's great and all, but what about me and Lola?". Sticks said.

"When the time comes, we'll think of a way to amend the problems you and her faced!".

"Sounds good to me!". The badger felt the massive boost that she was going to make alongside her team. But would it be even to give Lola the impression that she solely lost? It didn't have to matter right now.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vanellope backstabbing a truthful Sticks out of thin air for earlier, and Countess replying to Smurfette that she would be honored to come back for the Christmas performance. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	45. Restoration Of A Controllable Sidekick

Chapter 45: Restoration Of A Controllable Sidekick

Inside Vice-Principal Cadence's office a few hours later...

"Vice-Principal Cadence!". Vice-Principal Shining Armour - her husband spoke to her on the opposite side on her desk. Only that was giving them space while the male vice-principal stood up with his arms folded. "This is serious! If you don't come up with something in a few days, then both of us will have to unleash our punishments on you!".

"Why can't it be one?". The calm Vice-Principal Cadence asked, despite being in the brunt of this.

"Vice-Principal Finster and I have come to terms with you failing to give us an adequate answer to our problems! You're afraid that either one of us will punish you!".

"I'm only avoiding answering that query because you left me in a difficult position, Vice-Principal Shining Armour! Our daughter Flurry Heart is going to be worried sick for me if I take my departure as expected! The whole academy is counting on me and having you and Vice-Principal Finster control me is not working!".

"But, ma'am!". Vice-Principal Shining Armour continued, further fueling more fury into his wife. "We can't choose both options because it is theoretically impossible to pull that off!".

"Impossible you say?". Vice-Principal Cadence smiled, gaining slight hope. "Judging by the massive amount of effort the Elements of Harmony are putting into easing my worries, the impossible can become the possible".

"That's exactly right, ma'am!". Smurfette wandered into the office, knowing she has evidence to back up her claims. All eyes were on her now, as both Vice-Principal Shining Armour and Vice-Principal Cadence stared at her. "I know it's hard for you to be the center of this attention, but the girls and I have put forward your worries aside and emailed the popstars that came here recently!".

"DJ Candy? Countess Coloratura? Songbird Serenade?".

"All of them!". The 9th member added.

"But how?". Vice-Principal Shining Armour was confused. "Why are they coming back? What is their purpose?".

"I think I know why". The female vice-principal spoke up, explaining the situation she was currently in. "Vice-Principal Finster wants a DJ to perform at the Christmas performance to play some wacky beats. You, on the other hand don't want the loud EDM tracks to rock you and instead you choose to get either Countess or Songbird contacted to get them to perform here".

"Won't that breach academy rules?". The male vice-principal turned to Smurfette, part of her having the answer.

"When you said you wanted a whimsical popstar to join us, we have a back-up in that department. Having both DJ and whimsical options can at least cheer Cadence up!".

"Yes". Vice-Principal Cadence added, remaining calmer than ever. "The Elements of Harmony and their pop group division can be a helpful team to virtually anymore, including us employers".

The blonde-haired smurf therefore smiled.

"I feel much better hearing the news! I won't have to be punished by my husband and Vice-Principal Finster now!".

"Right!". Vice-Principal Shining Armor smiled, saluting at his wife and fellow vice-principal.

"That raises my question. Where exactly was Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna and Vice-Principal Trunchbull in all of this?". Smurfette scratched her head, minding her signature white beanie hat.

"They were busy with...things on their own, Smurfette...". Vice-Principal Cadence answered. "That's why they were absent. I request that Vice-Principal Finster will accept the news that we give her. If not, then I don't know what to do".

"She will accept it like the the assistant she is, wouldn't she?". The Element of Trustworthy slightly leaned forward to the employer behind the desk.

"I can't accept the truth just yet, Smurfette. She's one tough force to be reckoned with. She and Vice-Principal Trunchbull are two powerful bodies at this academy. Even powerful than me and the others with the exception of Principal Celestia. Having her accept the fate would be something we couldn't pull off on our own".

"Interesting piece of information...". The smurf retracted back to her original position, contemplating about the possibility. "I'll have to explain that to the other girls".

"And while you'll do that. Me and Vice-Principal Shining Armour will be greeting the popstars that you've just contacted".

"Good thing! I was getting worried that Lola and Sticks' fury on each other was going to wipe that hope away so fast too!".

"Lola and Sticks can sort their differences on their own. This is important right now. You may be dismissed".

Smurfette nodded in satisfaction and therefore turned her body to face the door. She walked out with no ease on her, vanquishing the probability that the vice-principals wouldn't accept the fact. But they did, putting the 9th member's worries about it to rest. Now all that was left to do for the Harmonizers was making sure Lola and Sticks don't fight anymore, which was going to be difficult and provocative.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vice-Principal Shining Armour and Vice-Principal Cadence having satisfactory on the three popstars coming, citing that they could organize both genres of music given by the assistants. This greatly improved Smurfette's hopes and looking to tell the other girls all about it. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	46. Wreck-It Vanellope

Chapter 46: Wreck-It Vanellope

Silence ringed the hallways as Vice-Principal Cadence walked along a partially busy hallway. Students had no knowledge of the massive feud that erupted in the Harmonizers' wake - their otherwise savior to an magic-prone academy. Vice-Principal Cadence had that feeling - a feeling of mild curiosity and concerning image that this dispute might be impacting the non-eventful Harmonizers like Fluttershy, or Rainbow Dash. That only crept in the corner of her mind, the vice-principal striding to Gym 2 to meet up with DJ Candy, Countess Coloratura and Songbird Serenade as their presence couldn't be emitted if it weren't for the girls that brought them the light to their hope. The anticipated vice-principal noted through Smurfette's mind that this could evidently stave off the bad coming from the girls right now - this was the straw that would break the camel's back. The vice-principal entered Gym 2, pushing her foot onto the differently-colored tiles of light brown normally associated with gymnasium from the lighter blue tiles of the hallways that connected the large facility. Her eyes were greeted by three females with superiority in their name - Songbird Serenade, Countess Coloratura and DJ Candy. Stopping after taking a few strides toward them, Vice-Principal Cadence cleared her throat and further took her speech.

"You must be the popstars Smurfette and the girls recruited to make me feel happy, right?". A gentle vice-principal gave her spoken words as it echoed through the intensely-decorated Gym 2.

"Lola contacted me to come here?". Songbird Serenade pushed her hip to touch with her hand. "I don't know who this 'Smurfette' girl is. Is she one of her friends?".

"She was the one that broke me away from Vinyl Scratch when things were gettin' real ugly!". DJ Candy proclaimed.

"Can't say I forgive her for doing the kind of things like this, Candy". Countess was also the subject of being beside the Element of Sportsmanship when she was going through the rough times regarding her lawsuit.

Vice-Principal Cadence emitted a bright smile.

"Anyway...". She slightly cocked a sweet giggle. "You girls are coming in for the Christmas performance?".

"Absolutely!". DJ Candy exclaimed.

"That's what I'm hear for!". Coloratura answered.

"I heard that you had the discomfort of being in the middle for a very bad debate...". Songbird joined to reply a little while after, still not having full understanding of what was happening. "...at least, that's what I thought of as I read that email...".

Vice-Principal Cadence knew what the popstar was talking about, but decided to not go in full detail as to keep the truth confidential. Keeping the festivity alive like any other year, she moved on with her meeting.

"That's wonderful!". She blissed, describing her hope that was lost at this academy. She was hoping to regain it after so long. She began walking toward the stage, it's tinted walls at stage level decorated with tinsel as with the walls and the point where the stage wall connects the red curtains. "We haven't set up the event yet, but we will in a few days or less!".

She pressed a button that was sealed in a glass cube, the otherwise empty stage of nothing pushed up to reveal the tinsel decked out for the festive period. It's colors shone throughout the gymnasium in pride and hopeful.

"This stage was put away by a couple of students who used the gymnasium as a recreational Sport activity. It provides an excellent alternative to Gym 1 - the otherwise unpopular gymnasium if I do say so myself". The employer explained.

"This is what we'll be performing on! Sweet!". Coloratura jumped in the air, her transparent, attachable-garment flailing as she rose.

"This is nothing new to the other academies I performed before this!". Songbird remained calm and patience to know what she was doing, despite an eager Coloratura waiting to see her best friend - Applejack once again.

"How's the sound quality?". DJ Candy raised her arm in the air for Vice-Principal Cadence to notice. "I want to blast my mixtape with the best speakers of your choice!".

"We are modernized, so we have the best, updated technology we can find!". The vice-principal answered, allowing the DJ to remain hopeful. She pushed the button again, retracting the stage behind its pale walls of shaded orange and yellow. Vice-Principal Cadence walked past them, back to where she was originally positioned.

"Make yourself comfortable while we get setup for the Christmas performance!". She concluded, grasping the red folder from the desk, detailing its plans for the event. "Why don't you go see Twilight and the rest of her friends? They were the ones who brought you here after all".

The popstars, without hesitation obliged. Countess, who was eager to see Applejack again lead the small group of three. She had experience with the southern farm girl, ever since firing her old manager and hanging out alot with her since childhood. Songbird and DJ Candy stared at her lack of hesitation and dubiety to see her again. They could only be dragged by her with will, as Vice-Principal Cadence smiled and wandered off to her office.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"I'll get it!". Twilight opted to fetch whoever was knocking on their dorm door the opportunity for her to greet them. Taking a few steps to the door, she twisted the knob on the door handle and allowed it to expose the three popstars - the ones who had been emailed by members of the Harmonizers. "Oh... hey!".

"We're here!". DJ Candy greeted with open arms, with her disc spinning put aside for a a short while, insisting that this pile of disputes get over with instantly. "Now you can put the vice-principal's problems to rest!".

"I suppose I can sacrifice my free time to perform to you girls!". Songbird gently stated, the three girls walking in a partially crowded Dorm 49 with the rest of the Harmonizers bar Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette, Vexy and Sticks. Weird for the two to be missing when the whole fight was revolved around them.

"Great!". The studious slightly bent her back in revelation. "Vice-Principal Cadence really needs that performance going otherwise she's toast... not like the toast you eat, hehe...".

"We understand the phrase...". The pale-colored popstar nodded as Countess wasted zero time to get up to scratch with her long-lasted friendship with Applejack, the two were sitting at the back of the dorm as soon as the popstars embarked into Dorm 49.

"How's life goin', Rara?". Applejack blissfully spoke despite the circumstances.

"Life in the music industry is going greater than ever since that lawsuit! I couldn't be more happier to get to perform to you!".

"We really wanted it to happen...". The Element of Honesty fiddled the back of her hair looking for a entry into Lola and Sticks' troubles. "Gee, I kinda wish we wanted this to happen so sooner!".

"Your friends are in a troubled state, I know...".

"Lola didn't do anything, but Sticks is the one causing trouble as always...!". The farm girl repeated, filling in the story into Rara's mind. "I don't know what she is doing to her, but it ain't good!".

"She's playing a game!". Rainbow Dash exclaimed, overhearing their conversation. "She has a mindset waiting to be unleashed!".

"Now hold on, Rainbow Dash! How is having a mindset having her the advantage of this battle?!".

Don't you get it? Sticks is making you and the girls uncomfortable by acting this way! She's turning into the Grinch from what I see!".

Applejack winced, facepalming her head downwards.

"Keep going, Rara...". She muttered.

"What is their to be talked about?". Countess merely flinch, but kept her composure. "I was hearing you and Rainbow argue...".

"You're my escapism for stupidity like what she's spouting out".

Rainbow Dash further exited her conversation by turning back on Applejack, arms folded.

"Friends don't treat friends like that, Jackie... We learn like that. What makes us stronger is the bonds of friendship and hardship combined to make a unified fleet. That's how you and I got to be the best of friends, did it not?".

"I... I guess it did".

The Element of Honesty felt a little better talking with Countess Coloratura, taking out Rainbow Dash's words in the process. She always wanted to feel better by talking with a friend that didn't know about the suffering of what was going behind the scenes. But more was going to come. The Harmonizers and the popstars heard the door burst in, a frantic and exhausted Lola Bunny entered panting for air.

"Girls! It's..." She exhaled. "...Vanellope! She's in danger!".

Her warning signs sparked a mass of panic throughout the accommodation. Vanellope? In trouble? But how did it come to this? What was putting her in danger?

"Where is she?!". Twilight found an opening after the cloud of loud gasps filled the air.

"Sticks has found her again!". That was all that the bunny ever needed to bring out, the girls feeling the situation being anti-climatic.

"Really? That's it? She's just talking to Sticks...". Twilight said with an unorthodox-ed blank face.

"I saw as I walked back from Biology class! I ran as fast as I could here to warn you!".

"She can't be in that much danger if she's talking to her, right?". Sunset Shimmer, despite not being directly involved in this fight not wanted to feel left out. Upon doing so, Twilight and Rainbow glanced to her.

"She's going to batter her if we don't hurry!". The Element of Loyalty took this really seriously and showed a lack of hesitancy. The only girl that was capable of stopping a wild Rainbow Dash was Lola.

"Not so fast, Rainbow Dash!". The 7th member closed her eyes and thought about this for split second, opening her eyes for the answer. "I'm pretty sure the encounter isn't brutal. They're just sorting out their differences".

* * *

"You're the one that Lola ought to avoid!". Vanellope snapped as Sticks was equal in her tone of voice. She was brandishing her boomerang for when things get out of control. She clearly didn't expect the Sugar Rush racer to become this agitated. "I can't believe you, Sticks! Why would you modify my kart without my permission?!".

"What...?". The badger didn't even know what she was speaking of. "I was breaking one that sounded messed up! I didn't specify that as being _your_ kart!".

"First you try to frame Lola, and then you're trying to frame me! Inside the Christmas holiday season!". She clearly showed signs of extreme anger toward her, so much so that she began glitching in that sentence. This was the first time Sticks had ever seen her glitch, so it was so weird to see her do it. "You're a monster! The Grinch! The Scrooge of the holiday!".

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Vanellope!". She felt the undesirable need to pull out her boomerang right then and there, but she decided against it at the last minute. "Harsh words for a kid like you!".

"I don't care!". Her eyes were beginning to water. She was clearly upset by the obvious means. "Now I have to re-modify my kart the way it was before you began to put your hands on it!".

"For the last time, Vanellope! I never touched your kart! You decided to bring it here with you to distract yourself from my inno... wait, what am I even saying?".

"A snitch!". She finished the badger's sentence by countering. Her bangs were getting messed up from the roughness of the mint green surprise.

"I can't even look at you anymore!". Vanellope began to cry as consequence of being this angry, almost at a level of Ralph, but without the tears. He was used to being this angry, but not to his friend. Sticks pulled out her boomerang in frustration and charged at Vanellope. Her quick reflexes didn't even matter, as Vanellope pushed her to the floor to avoid being battered.

"Don't touch me!". She yelled at the top of her lungs. "You're a traitor whose life is only made to ruin other people's lives! I can't even cope with you being on the Harmonizers no more! Our friendship is officially done!".

"Vanellope...!". Sticks tried to grasp the attention of a very angry girl, but she stomped her way out of the hallway, out of her sight still full of tears she had to desperately wipe away. That thought of karma was struck inside her head - she did the same exact thing to Lola before she found out Vice-Principal Trunchbull's machine moved the can opener closer to her sacred shrine. Now it was payback, but from a different member of the Harmonizers. No way she was coming back from this to let all of the girls forgive her. Only Smurfette and Vexy gave her company out of the possible eight, not including Sunset Shimmer. Sticks got up and wiped the dust particles from herself. Still brandishing the boomerang in her grip, she got rid of the thought of tackling Vanellope to the ground and retreated back to Dorm 23 to hide out.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The three popstars entering the academy as the girls greeted them from their accommodation, and Vanellope angry at Sticks for something that she didn't do, which was ironic to the receiver. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	47. Initiate the Redemption

Chapter 47: Initiate the Redemption

Sticks angrily and flusterley walked back to her dorm accommodation, Smurfette and Vexy being with her all of the way as a change. She had no other options, witnessing Vanellope's unbridled rage on the badger. The mobian girl chose not to react, seeing her karma get to the best of her. This was truly what she wanted, right? This is how it's going to be - to get betrayed by a close friend from the Harmoniers. She took it as a sign of getting punched in the gut by a softball, or getting run over by an 18-wheeler. Her only option was the smurf sisters, the ones she hung around the least during the years at the academy. Seeing the Christmas decorations didn't help either - the bright lights awaiting to be emit after sunset and the tinsel that lined the walls of the dorm buildings gave her the flashbacks of hanging out with the rest of her family without dispute. Now it was different. Now she was getting the blame for being angry at Lola. Sticks tried her best to ignore all of the nice flashbacks that could hamper her and enter the 3rd dorm building towards her dorm. The smurf sisters had no idea about their argument. They had no idea that she witnessed Vanellope glitching uncontrollably. But it was about to change. The badger burst into Dorm 23, the 9th and 10th members were the only ones in the dorm as fugitives. Her boomerang was still in the 12th members hand as she wanted to temporarily part ways from it.

"Sticks! You're back!". Smurfette was unaware that her mood had completely changed. However, the two sisters noticed right away that something was wrong. Sticks placed her signature weapon on a shelf next to her jungle bed.

"Uhhh...". Vexy noticed the body language she was brandishing and decided to speak of it. "Sticks...".

"What...!". The badger turned her head to face the girls from her eyesight. She spoke in a vexed, intoned modulation.

"You came into this dorm looking upset... Is something wrong?".

The mobian badger turned her body around to them and sighed, her boomerang laying still on the shelf behind her.

"Vanellope betrayed me and yelled at me for something I didn't do! I saw a candy kart and compulsively thought it was sending transmitters through me!".

Smurfette gasped and continued.

"Vanellope's candy kart...?" She understood the motive behind her best friend. "How could you-!".

"It was glitching!". Sticks suddenly snapped, flinching the blonde-haired smurf. Vexy, meanwhile was unscathed. "I had to destroy it! But little miss candy girl over there thought I modified it by doing the destroying part!".

"As one whose been around her alot... I hold great faith in her. But not alot as you do to us". Vexy piped in, knowing she had great confidence in the mint green surprise to comprehend her ambitions.

"But can't we just ignore the fact that she destroyed her kart, something I aspire more than anything else outside of you, Vex?".

"Going about this in a desperate attack on Sticks isn't helping, Smurfette". The black-haired smurf rotated 90 degrees to the right to face her. "We're in this to help her".

"Aren't you girls suppose to help me get back to my roots?". Sticks wondered, her left wrist slanted against her body at waist level. "I don't need another one betraying me like the government or whatever schemes they have right now".

"We are... We're just surprised and upset by the fact that you have to go through this weeks before Christmas". The 10th member ruffled her hat. She had that unpleasant feeling of spending Christmas with only the smurf girls at her disposal and nobody else. They were the only ones that she could trust - out of nine options.

"Weeks before Christmas...Hmph!". The badger felt an uncontrollable surge of negative energy coming from her, from the mention of the holiday. She walked toward the door looking brash like she always was. This came at a time when reverting back to her animal instincts would make a whole lot of sense. She twisted the doorknob and walked out without saying any word. Smurfette and Vexy watched as they could only give hope to her no more. Flowing pressure mounted deep inside their bodies as they tried to grasp her back from walking out.

Then it hit them...

The only one capable of fixing this huge fight was Sticks herself. She was the one that yelled at Lola for no reason, having no real evidence at the time. She had the time to walk up to her and give her apologize, but she didn't want to risk more hurtful comments from the bunny. The smurf sisters only watched as the door slammed by the violent Diablo Winds that rarely picked up around Canterlot City. Smurfette looked over to her vacant area of the dorm, her boomerang sitting comfortably with her picture frame of the Harmonizers after graduating their second year.

"Smurfette...". Her sister was the only one inside the dorm, as she noticed her staring at the picture for long enough that she had an idea. "What are you-".

"Stay right here, okay?". The Element of Trustworthy stood up and wiped wandering dust from her white garment. The noise of white heels clattered on the ground as she ran to exit the dorm, leaving her sister behind. Her idea told her she had the answer that the badger was longing for, thus nodding in satisfaction to herself.

* * *

"Sticks!". Smurfette ran up the staircase to the upper deck as she found the 12th member slanted on the railings observing the courtyard below. Her mind was generally fixed on the thought that Christmas was suppose to be a time when you get to enjoy spending time with family. Obviously being the only one that didn't feel sentimental, she could only ignore her name being called out as she thought too deeply, all the while staring at the other students having a good time. "Sticks! I think I might have the answer you were missing all along!".

Sticks sighed, a cloud of steam escaped her mouth and into the bitter air like a kettle on an icecap. She clearly had the evidence to back this up, but decided to let Vanellope take her pride over. The badger closed her eyes and thought about the negative, a tear rolling down her eye as she felt it trickle.

"Smurfette...". She finally managed to muster up her response. "Why did you follow me up here?".

"There's an answer somewhere! I think I might have found it lying buried within the hatred of the girls!". The smurf remained enthusiastic, trying to grasp on as much as she could chew to make her feel better. "Do you remember when we took that picture after the second year?".

A thought crept into the badger's mind. She remembered the time.

"Yeah...".

"Back then, you and Vanellope shared a pretty strong friendship that could only be overtook by the bonds we have". Smurfette watched as as looked down, Vanellope was there talking with Taffyta - her Sugar Rush friend outside of the 5th dorm building. Seeing her enjoy Christmas with her other friends put some deep thoughts into them.

"Seeing her share great times with her alternatives from Sugar Rush really puts me off sometimes...". Sticks continued. "We used to have a snowball fight in the courtyard every holiday season when the ground was flooded in snow. I don't see that happening anymore...".

"What hurts to have one more snowball fight?". The smurf had to assure the girl. But seeing the two Sugar Rush racers - one of them her former friend hindered on her for a while. Somehow, she had to fix this.

"Really don't know anymore, Smurfy...". She pushed herself off from the railings and continued staring at the two candy girls. "Everyone talks to us explaining that when we start a fight, we must be the ones who need to fix it. I don't rely on others helping me fix issues, but this is a big exception. The whole group has turned on me for what I did".

"I just stick to my sister whatever happens... We both have different ambitions, but we are close to hang out with each other. Vexy looks up to me upon the darkest days. Seeing you get hurt gives us that impression - that impression of looking up to an outnumbered member of our once great family...".

Smurfette escaped her grip, pushing herself from the railings to join Sticks as the two thought of a composition back into the group.

"... Now the other girls, primarily Lola and Vanellope hate us for sticking by your side".

"I don't blame 'em, assisting somebody that yelled at you for no reason?". The badger responded, acknowledging her mistake as she chimed it out to her. "The only one who can fix this is me, but I'm afraid I'll bottleneck my chance and be back at square one".

"That's why you can't walk alone; me and Vexy have you as our best friends if they don't recognize who you're truly are".

"My legacy in this academy is nothing to be ignored...". That was the starting point of the badger's build-up - she was slowly regaining hope to fix this herself. It was going to be hard, though. "I saved the girls from Sally Bollywood by attempting to self-sacrifice myself, did the same thing with the bear attack...kinda".

"You cannot change the status you brought to this academy all those years back". Smurfette reposed, placing a warm hand on Sticks' shoulder. "I'm glad you are who you are now. First you was just an ordinary girl we met when we made those Christmas posters, then out of nowhere you became one of the most valuable assets of the Harmonizers, without being in the Elements of Harmony".

Sticks slightly looked over Smurfette at the ceiling of the deck, the bitter cold air reacted to the wood as it covered its sub-zero temperature like a blanket over the hard ruggedness of said wood, making it damp in the process. She took a little while to process her response, given that the smurf girl had plenty of trust in her, how dire the circumstances were. Retracting her eyes back on Smurfette, she gave a simple, yet notion-ed nod to boost her already lackluster hopes to decent level.

"Thanks...". T'was she could ever say to a confident Smurfette. She lifted her hands off of the badger's shoulders, letting her wipe away the tears that had fallen down upon her face a while ago. Seeing a friend cheer her up in the midst of a losing battle gave her a massive boost to hopefully amend herself.

"That's all I ever asked for...".

"Now I have to fix this mess that I've created!". Sticks walked down to the lower level of the courtyard, Smurfette following as the Christmas performances soon began to go underway. That was the perfect place for her to start fixing the dispute.

* * *

Gym 2 looked sparkly than ever for something as yet so simple as a college gymnasium. Tinsel, ornaments and baubles adorned every nook and cranny of the gym walls, set up to create a pattern made possible by the academy's Fashion classes and Charity Classes. The stage was all set up in its state to host performances from DJ Candy, Songbird Serenade and Countess Coloratura - the three popstars beginning to get prepared for their songs. Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Cadence were watching from the entrance as students piled in and awaited the performance. There were games stalls and workshop stalls set up for any creative students to get fancy, as well as a refreshments table. The two vice-principals stood, arms folded and wore a smile of pleased employers.

"I got to admit, I'd never thought this performance could go off without a hitch!". Principal Celestia stated, alerting Vice-Principal Cadence.

"All three popstars are here to soften the wound that I've been centered around". She detailed the dispute she was having that almost left her leaving the academy. However, Principal Celestia didn't know about this.

"I heard about their ways and decided not to get involved. I let myself slide on that one, though".

Vice-Principal Cadence let out a soft giggle.

"It's been rough to say the least, but they're finally here to perform!".

* * *

Later...

Fluttershy was peeking behind the red gym curtains as she saw hundreds of students inside Gym 2 having a good time. Her anxiety was showing, her shy deamenor from the lack of drama happening recently. Despite what Sticks went through, she decided not to get involved with it, citing her relationship could faulter had she spoke up. She was oblivious to the badger's current whereabouts, still staring at the flooded gymnasium of students enjoying themselves to the best of their abilities. Breathing a heavy sigh, she let the curtain slip from her hand, hiding herself from the students and turning around. There, she was surprised to see Sticks standing there with her Harmonizers outfit already on. What could this mean to her?

"Sticks...?". The timid shy girl was baffled to see her strong bond oblivious to the hate she was receiving. She took one look at her wardrobe and saw that she wasn't wearing her usual jungle attire as always. "What are you doing here?".

"I can explain...". She swiftly responded. "I want this to be the best Christmas we can possibly get! It is our last year at this academy after all! So I figured, I need to fix this mess that I've created, but I have a feeling you're siding with Lola, Vanellope and the rest of the girls".

Fluttershy couldn't initiate her energy to speak to her strongest bond. She took one step back and whimpered.

"I am siding with them... Because... um... it's not what you think it is, Sticks".

"I knew it...". She intoned. "For once or for more times leading up to forever, my chances are burned into the minds of the very girls that were once my best friends".

"If this is about the dispute, yes...". The Element of Kindness responded. She was the first one that Sticks wanted to amend. "I don't know if I have to courage to perform alongside you, judging by your Harmonizers get-up of choice...".

"Come on, Fluttershy...! It's going to be great! I figured the opening act will pave the way for the best of the best! We did get Countess here after all!".

"I... I don't know if I should trust you...after what you did to us...". Fluttershy whimpered some more.

"Listen girl...". Sticks placed a hand on her chin, coaxing her to look up. "I just don't want to be sniffed at for my mistakes... Everyday, they treat me like I was back in the first year when I was a nobody... I just don't want that anymore...".

Her cyan eyes shone bright in Fluttershy's blue eyes. This could mean redemption time.

"Besides...". She added. "There's a Harmonizers outfit laying on the table with your name on it... I think we can show these guys how to really start a concert... Whaddya' say, pal...?".

Fluttershy could stare for a short while after to understand that what Sticks wanted was redemption, not retaliation. She nodded, regaining confidence to walk over to the table and fetch her Harmonizers outfit. Without saying a word, she rushed to the changing room and took off her default attire for her Harmonizers outfit. Sticks looked at the curtians and peeked through, students enjoying the festivity of the Christmas stalls and food. Within seconds, Fluttershy emerged from the closet, now wearing her Harmonizers garb on.

"I'm ready, Sticks!". Fluttershy emerged with enthusiasm and hope, thinking this through swiftly. This definitely lightened her up as she turned around. She drew a smile on her face.

"That's what I'm talking about!".

"Any ideas what we should sing?".

That was the only problem: Sticks didn't have a song to consider. She was going to have to improvise.

"I heard Rarity plug in a Kylie Minogue song while I was inside Dorm 49. I guess we can go for one of her songs".

"Which one?".

"I have just the song...".

* * *

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen...!". Principal Celestia echoed through the microphone as students stood up before her, albeit being towered. The lights were also darkened to match the atmosphere of a typical concert in an indoor gymnasium, with Vinyl Scratch offering to tune the songs in and blast them around the facility. "Welcome to Canterlot Academy's Winter Wonderland Performance! It's such an honour to be hosting this event at the academy! We are delighted to bring to you three popstars that have visited this academy and are interested in showing off their talents to the whole campus tonight! But...". She swapped hands for the microphone. "...before we head into those performances, we have an opening act to bring to you that will start this off with a bang! Two of our fellow Harmonizers will sing for you before they introduce you to the popstars that will follow! So please welcome Fluttershy and Sticks the Badger from the Harmonizers!".

The curtain parted, exposing the two girls dressed in their Harmonizers outfits. They each had a headset on, to distance themselves from the standard microphone that Principal Celestia was using. Sticks gave a quick thumbs up to Vinyl and Smurfette in rotation before 'Love At First Sight' by Kylie Minogue started blasting through the speakers dotted around Gym 2. They shortly began as the lyrics came to hear, synchronizing with each other as strong bonds do everytime. This was her way of building back up into the corridor of acceptance, singing in perfect note and harmony with Fluttershy as the chorus drew closer. Together with their dancing and perfect synchronization, the two managed to gather cheers from the audience. As the chorus drew in, they matched their style and perfection to the rhythm of the song, that was their memorable aspect of the performance so far. Smurfette watched as she saw Sticks enjoy herself with Fluttershy, seeing her once broken bond reach out to be repaired like a golden hammer. She felt happy and grateful for her best friend. Within minutes, the song ended, giving Fluttershy and Sticks the perfect send-off that they needed. Loud cheers from the audience told them they were excellent - that was indeed excellent for Sticks to grasp, the two walking backstage close as best friends and embraced each other backstage for a brief moment before letting go. Walking toward the closet, they began to think about joining with the girls as they walked inside individual cubicles to get changed back into their original attire. For Sticks, this was a huge step for her redemption with the other girls, seeing how she saw a few of them in the crowd - Lola, Pinkie, Vexy and Applejack. Smurfette also saw her sister down at crowd level too. This was the starting point. She could only go up from here.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks starting her redemption mission, starting off with Fluttershy as the two shared an opening act to begin the slew of Christmas performances after, the crowd loving the style of synchronization that they used throughout. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	48. Vision Of Truth

Chapter 48: Vision Of Truth

A couple of the Harmonizers members made their arrivals into Dorm 49, fresh from watching the opening act of the Christmas performance, courtesy of Fluttershy and Sticks. This was weird for them for the badger to slowly redeem herself after her tremendous fall from grace, but seeing Fluttershy happy made them more merrier for the festive season. Lola, Vexy, Pinkie and Applejack were met with stares from Twilight, Sunset, Vanellope, Rarity and Rainbow - one of those girls holding a strong grudge against a close friend, and it wasn't a pleasant grudge too. She was angry over Sticks modifying her kart without permission, although that's not what she thought. Twilight took no hesitation to welcome them back to the dormitory, delighted for their return.

"Hey girls!". The studious spoke with enchantment in her tone. "How was it?".

Neither of them knew that the twist was about to be proclaimed, but seeing one of their friends happy alongside somebody they had forcefully hated for a while now proved otherwise. Likewise, the Element of Sportsmanship came forward, as an alternative leader would ever do. She saw Vanellope glare at her, the 7th member having the urge to gulp, but to no avail as she began.

"It was wonderful!". She had to avoid telling the truth, but having Applejack with her made the whole thing impossible and impratical for someone as logical as her. "I'm looking forward to the popstars performances after what Fluttershy and Sticks did to add to it".

Her mention of the badger seemed arbitrary, but made sense. Applejack folded her arms in agreement, not being lied to again by her trusted friend. Vanellope soon came over, hearing the badger's name collaborate with someone that wanted to ally with Lola. This was fishy, even for her mindset.

"Wait... You're saying Fluttershy and Sticks collaborated to bring the concert to life? Am I hearing things again?". Her mind was blurred by the image of the two girls ever hanging out. But this was real.

"Nope. It's totally real, Van. You're not hearing things". She answered clearly, the mint green surprise remained bewildered to a degree. It was starting to become evident to them that the 12th member wanted to truce, bringing the timid shy girl into hanging out with her strongest bond more often than not. "This is why Flutters isn't here right now. She found the truth that she emitted from the very start...sort of...I'm still indifferent on her right now".

"This sounds like she's starting to become friends with the group again". Sunset clarified. "I wondered how long it was going to last, considering it is almost Christmas".

The bunny paused, instead not deciding to add to Sunset. Would she really be able to talk to her again after what she had done to her, to Vanellope, to the group? Seeing her suddenly veer to the opposite direction seemed intrusive to her. She held confident nonetheless, though. Vanellope soon broke her out of her pensive state by replying.

"She knew what she had done, though! She modified my Sugar Rush kart without telling me! That is my one goal! To race!". She became frustrated by repeating the story.

"Is there a way you couldn't have told me sooner that your kart was modified by her? I mean... what ever happened to seeing weird signals all over the place to know that this isn't some kind of game she's playing?". The bunny frantically thought this through, for the sake of her best friends. Taking from her experience from playing the same mind games with Sunset during the first year - when the girls took all of the leaflets out of the reception area just to make origami, Lola wanted to reassure the Sugar Rush racer, and changer her fixed perspective about Sticks to a friendly truce.

"Uh...no...why?". Vanellope remained puzzled by what Lola was referring to.

"Haven't you forgotten the fact that you was the one that told me Trunchbull's weird machine levitated the can opener to Sticks' shrine to frame me, in the midst of your unbridled anger?".

"So it wasn't Sticks like we all thought it was". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl folded her arms as she was with Twilight, she too feeling the surprise. "I had a feeling that it wasn't who we thought it could be. I always never get baked into this fake news".

"We were under a ploy the entire time, girls! Don't you see?". She declared the real message through. Now it really meant to them, Sticks never did hurt the 7th and 8th members of the group. It was all Vice-Principal Trunchbull again. Now it was appropriate for her to make peace with the badger. She was likely to be in the corner of Gym 2, oblivious to everyone else's technological advancements. "It's the right time for me to talk to her and see if we make a peace treaty with only words".

Making a path for the Element of Sportsmanship, Vexy, Applejack and Pinkie stepped aside as the bunny veered back towards Gym 2 - where she witnessed the opening act take place.

"Still...". Sunset alerted the girls, destined to add to her exclusion from the whole dispute. "...making somebody look bad as an employer of this academy is not how you're suppose to do your job".

* * *

Gym 2 was packed with students enjoying the Christmas getaway experience as the performances continued, this time with Mystery Mint singing a cover of Stevie Wonder's 'Higher Ground'. The sweet echo of the song bellowed throughout, accompanied by her slick guitar skills. Sticks leaned from the corner of the gymnasium, admiring the crowd of sentimental students alongside her perfect angle of the stage. She wore a great smile upon her visage, detailing her redemption scheme working with ease. It wouldn't be long until one of the other girls walked up to her and offered to be friends. She thought about enjoying herself. Lola walked into the gymnasium, glimpsing at Mystery Mint's amazing performance. Upon her arrival, she spotted the familiar wooden stalls of Christmas fame, coupled with distracting lights that adorned the ceiling. Her primary goal was to find Sticks, but that didn't pad things out too long as she spotted the friend she knew loitering in the corner of the facility with a good view of the set.

"Sticks!". She immediately called out at the sight of the badger.

"Lola?". The 12th member heard the all-so-familiar voice of a warm, gentle Element of Sportsmanship. She retracted her bent leg to its orignal position as she had no real purpose of standing there other than to watch the festivity and wait for Fluttershy to come over. This led Lola to walk over to her, passing by a few students who wanted to examine the stalls of sentimental value. "What are you doing here?".

"Sticks. I know I was hard on you for the whole can opener thing...".

"Tell me about it!". She answered. "I told myself too I was hard on ya' for it!".

"I know, I know... It's just that... I believe this is what Trunchbull's doing. She's trying to drive a wedge between us".

"I wanted to get that into Vanellope's mind, but then she yelled at me for modifying her delicious racing kart!".

"See? Trunchbull is doing that too? She's using her machine to levitate objects and make other students, primarily us feel bad. Don't you see it?".

"I see it perfectly!". Sticks comprehended. She then had to do the hard part: apologize. "Look! I'm sorry I yelled at you and Vanellope, and possibly drove a wedge between the group, looking at Smurfette and Vexy for looking up to me".

"And I'm sorry for fighting back what I did wrong for nothing! It's hard for you because you did nothing wrong! I appreciate that! Nothing is going to split our friendship apart!".

"That's ironic since we're some the most divisive members of the group".

"I'm willing to put this between us". Lola opted to spread her arms out for a friend hug. "Friends?".

"Friends!". Sticks returned, spreading her arms out and wrapping Lola around her. They released each other from the hug a second later as Msytery Mint finished her song, giving DJ Candy - the next performer the go-to signal. Both girls turned to the stage, seeing the blone-haired DJ get ready to spin her discs from the side of the stage.

"Do you like it?". The 7th member admired the beats from her chosen song - a pop-funk EDM tune. DJ Candy thus spinned her discs from the turntable, giving the sound substance that reflected around the gymnasium. "Finster wanted her to come here and we helped her by making it happen!".

"Yeah!". The badger nodded in fulfillment. "We've got Songbird and Countess here too, that helps us relive the pressure on Cadence! I'm glad things are going the way we hoped! I'm liking this sick beat from Candy!".

Lola softly giggled.

"I'm glad you like it!". She planted an idea in her head all of a sudden, turning back to Sticks. "Wait! Isn't Vanellope still mad at you? You should really amend with her!".

"But I don't know if she will take it, to be honest!".

"I'm going to tell her that I've sorted this out with you!". Lola smiled, walking away from the 12th member. "Are you coming or what?".

"Right with you along the way, my friend!". Sticks smiled, giving her the same expression that draped across her face brightly. She was glad that things were starting to go their way, but Vanellope's wrath against the 12th member seemed the only obstacle in their way. Could she ever forgive her now, after what she had done to her favorite kart? Would it be okay for her to accept it so easily?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola forgiving Sticks for everything that has happened over the past few months, citing Vanellope as the only real threat to Sticks' redemption mission. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	49. The Seeds Of The Friendship Tree

Chapter 49: The Seeds Of The Friendship Tree

This was her time to respond to one of her closest buddies, but things weren't at their great between them now. Sticks could only imagine Vanellope letting her anger go that easily, ignoring the fact that she glitched by not controlling to much to grasp. This was the hardest part - demolishing the boundary in which the two sandwich it. She had the company of Lola in case it didn't go to plan, should it have failed them for the 8th member to recognize the true potential of a united group. The two girls were headed back to Dorm 49, to complete the badger's satisfying redemption mission she longed for at this point. Bathed in anticipation and very little anxiety for the worst, Lola opened the dorm door, the girls, plus Sunset eyeing the 7th and 12th members of the Harmonizers. This undoubtedly made Vanellope boil up inside at the sight of seeing her once trusted friend become something of a detriment. This was accompanied by an awkward pause, allowing Sticks to take aim at Vanellope and stare.

"Ahem...is this going to be worth it, Sticks?". Lola leaned and whispered to the badger.

"It depends how you define it...".

"What are you doin' here, Sticks?". Applejack broke the long, awkward pause that filled the dorm room. She was disappointed to see her face, likely due to the southern farm girl trying to ease the pain on the Sugar Rush racer.

"I want to truce with Vanellope...". The badger got straight to the point from the anxiety that slowly filled her body. She couldn't just build up to it. The mint green surprise obviously didn't care that much for her anyway, rolling her eyes from the fact that she thought this very girl wrecked her kart. Lifting herself from the pillow that she kept on her top bunk, Vanellope began to respond.

"If it's about the kart thing, I'm thinking about it...". She ringed in monotone.

"She knows about the machine too, huh?". Sticks turned to Lola, providing the answer that everyone has heard now.

"Everyone in this family knows about Trunchbull's machine. We have proof that you didn't destroy her kart like she thought you would have".

"Vanellope...". Sticks came over to the bunk bed, Pinkie sat on the lower bunk. She witnessed being towered by a girl with perception on this episode. "I think it's about time me and you unite the bond that we missed. It's almost Christmas and we can't spend it attacking each other like wild animals".

"Pfft! The wild one is speaking to me right now!".

"Come on, Vanellope!". Pinkie lifted herself from her own bed and clung onto the rails that supported the top bunk, acting as a peacekeeper on Sticks' behalf. "Our trio just isn't the same with an argument brewing inside of it".

"You careened to looking at me from the angry side, I never thought you would gli-".

Sticks paused, Vanellope staring deep and thoughtful, almost becoming volitile in her own right.

"I meant to say that I'm sorry for what I...did or didn't do to your kart...". She bit her lip in embarrassment; apologizing for nothing. "I hope you understand".

A hard, long thought process was made as Vanellope hid herself by trekking to the center of her bed, slowly. This took time to think through. The badger stood with Pinkie, each exchanging shrugs if she'd talked her through enough to fix their friendship. They both heard railings being clung onto as they noticed Vanellope climbing from her top bunk in leisurely pace. The other girls saw her do this, the Sugar Rush racer jumping down from the ladder and ending up next to the badger. She stared, her face neutral with no regret to doing this. Sticks didn't know if she was grateful or upset, but wouldn't want to back out of this now given its progress. With a sudden leap towards her, Vanellope jumped out and embraced Sticks with the sorry nature that she was wrongly accusing her of something that Vice-Principal Trunchbull actually did.

"I'm sorry!". Vanellope had tears in her eyes, for the good times they had to be resumed. "I never thought I'd yell at you like this!".

"It's okay, Vanellope...". Sticks gently patted her back to ease her pain. "I did the same thing to Lola... We were both wrong".

Lola looked at the two girls, tears starting to form in her eyes as a sig of gratitude. This was easy to do.

"From all of the times that we've spent together in this entire group...". The mint green surprise sniffed. "I couldn't let go of our friendship before Christmas, even if Trunchbull tried!".

"Yeah...she can be really cruel sometimes... I always stand up to her schemes and blow myself away by my failures".

"Looks like you need me to make your bad times go away some more, Van!". Pinkie spread her arms out and embraced both Sticks and Vanellope.

The 8th member sniffed, feeling the warmth of the two girls as they were caught up in a nice group hug. She was starting to feel better from them, thanking them inside her mind before saying it.

"Thank you girls...". She spoke, rid of her tears as they knew it worked from the start. A girl like Vanellope was always going to forgive them as soon as she found out the truth. Not long, the three girls released each other and saw Vanellope wiping the last of her tears. Twilight and the other eight girls were watching the whole forgiveness take hold in the background, citing the end of Sticks' redemption mission.

"Phew...". Lola wiped her forehead, thankful that the mission was over. "I really thought you wouldn't forgive her so sooner than we thought".

"So that's that?". Sunset clarified. "No more fights breaking out between us! We can enjoy the Christmas while we still can!".

The remaining girls, including Fluttershy and Smurfette strongly agreed. Pinkie, Vanellope and Sticks looked at each other and wanted to make this the best Christmas they had at the academy, expressing that statement with a nod of anticipation.

"We should head to Gym 2!". Applejack suggested, remembering DJ Candy's act was multiplied by one. "DJ Candy has another act to herself! She can use her tunes to spark interest in the facility!".

"Yeah!". Sticks added. "Candy's spinnin' some discs again to commemorate our united friendship!".

"Songbird and Countess haven't performed yet!". Fluttershy stated. "We have the chance to watch them take to the stage like me and Sticks did earlier!".

"I feel like wandering over to the Christmas stalls set up in both gymnasiums!". Twilight stood up, clapping her book shut as a sign of finishing her reading. Placing said book inside her adjacent drawers, she returned to lead the team. "We should probably head over there now! You guys want to see the popstars perform, right?".

All of the girls responded. Twilight paused for a second, smiling as if she knew seeing her group strongly fixed back together made her leadership even stronger, and she dearly wanted to share some of that power to the rest of her family. The 1st member began walking toward the dorm door by the time Rainbow and Vexy already departed the room. It was like their Christmas had been hard earned again, the signs were right for this to be the best Christmas Canterlot Academy had ever experienced, boosted by the stronger friendship of the Harmonizers now.

* * *

"And now... for all of you party people out there! I have one more song until I leave it to Countess and Songbird tonight!". DJ Candy rummaged through the back of the DJ booth and found one of her old mixtapes. Without hesitation, she placed it on the turntable and and proceeded to play via scratch. "Woooooo! Let's go!".

One of her familiar tunes started to boom inside of Gym 2, as the Harmonizers bar Twilight entered, the studious insisting to head for Gym 1 first to check out the additional stalls. DJ Candy caught sight of an old friend she knew in Sticks as she jammed to her EDM song, unaware that she and Vanellope had solved their hardships with each other. Vice-Principal Cadence, Vice-Principal Shining Armour and Vice-Principal Finster walked into the huge gymnasium as they admired the Christmas festivity, stalls and choice of songs, the latter mattered to them as Vice-Principal Cadence smiled to satisfy both of her fellow employers beside her. Spotting the eleven Harmonizers after a while, they waited outside the Gym 2 entrance to drown out the sound as they signaled Sunset and Lola, two of the most valuable asset of this whole issue. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl and the bunny had an idea of a fore-coming event, noticing Vice-Principal Cadence alerting them.

"I think Cadence wants us, Lola...". The 11th member grasped her attention easily and walked away from the other girls as they admired DJ Candy's performance. Both girls walked outside of the gymnasium to a crowd of three vice-principals smiling at them, destined to congratulate them on their behalves. "Cadence! Shining Armour! Finster!".

"What brings you here outside Gym 2?". Lola was kind to ask them.

"We're just here to look around the marvelous stalls and check out the performances, and to congratulate you two for leading to vanquish my problems!".

"You invited exactly who we wanted!". Vice-Principal Shining Armour added. "Obviously Vice-Principal Finster was the one who wanted a DJ to come here in the first place!".

"Yes, and he wanted Songbird and Countess to come here too!". The disciplinary, yet charming vice-principal added.

"Honestly... I couldn't have done it without you two girls to help me! I guess I don't need to leave the academy after all!".

"That's all that we ever wanted for Christmas...!". Sunset cupped her hands and smiled happily.

"Naturally, I was busy this season". Lola therefore had to point out her burnout fuel. "I had this on top of assisting a fellow friend because of another friend, which it wasn't who I thought it was, thus going to help that friend befriend the other friend!".

"Basically, we're all friends, aren't we?". Sunset winked, giving Vice-Principal Cadence and her fellow employers a slight giggle.

"Well... I'm grateful that you're enjoying this festive period now, as strong as ever! Vice-Principal Finster and I are going inside the gymnasium to check up on students enjoying themselves!".

"When is Songbird and Countess performing, Sunset?". Vice-Principal Shining Armour opted to stay, his sour taste in EDM is showing because of the noise right now.

"After DJ Candy's song...".

"I'll happily wait here until she finishes!". The male vice-principal remained adamant about what he was doing. He could already see Vice-Principal Cadence and Vice-Principal Finster walking inside the gymnasium, opting to depart from his wife for safe measures. He turned back to Lola and Sunset after a while. "Why don't you two go enjoy yourselves!".

That granted nods from both Sunset and Lola as they resort to step back inside Gym 2 to regroup with their fellow Harmonizers. It was at that moment they saw Twilight heading toward them, drawing closer for the intentions of spending time with her best friends.

"Hey Twilight!". Sunset caught her view as she walked toward them from the opposite direction. That feeling in the studious' stomach told her that they had been somewhere too, evident by their position compared to the rest of the girls.

"I'm baaaaack!". She cheered, holding up a snow-globe of the academy rained in snow if shook. "I found this at one of the stalls in Gym 1! It's perfect for me to take back to Equestria once we've finished our studies here!".

"Cool!". Fluttershy admired the shaken globe, snow falling down onto a blanket of white. She forced herself to turn the opposite direction to Sunset and Lola. "Where have you been?".

"Vice-Principal Cadence and her two fellow employers wanted to thank us for everything we did to make this possible!". Lola explained. "We had to tire ourselves out because of helping them and help ourselves to cope with the storm of fights throughout the semester!".

"Uh, huh...". Sticks leaned against the gymnasium wall, in her usual spot just for this Christmas occasion. She proved to the other girls that this was a great view to watch DJ Candy spin her discs like a jockey would do. Her song would eventually end a short while later, as the blonde-haired DJ wrapped things up by shouting through the microphone.

"Thank you, Canterlot Academy, and goodnight!". She yelled with much enthusiasm for the final act: Songbird Serenade and Countess Coloratura. The girls never knew about the two popstars collaborating considering the lawsuit, but trust was enough for them to continue. Countess emerged from the curtains as DJ Candy had everything in her possession to walk off, giving the pop icon her signal. She spotted Applejack and the girls in the corner of the gym, expecting them with an excellent angle.

"Applejack!". Rara called out the Element of Honesty, a good friend she was to her when she was hit with the lawsuit. The 2nd member looked up to witness the popstar jumping off the stage and walking to her.

"Rara...? Hey, girl. Uh..., are you on right now?".

"I was just about to tell you girls. I'm going to collaborate with Songbird Serenade for my song. We settled on mine because she wanted to give me a chance for owing me money".

"That's great!". The Element of Honesty granted a thumbs up toward her, with pride, confidence and hope for her to start.

"I wanted to let you know about this, that's all!". Colaratura was wary of the amount of time she had before her act, thus swiftly departing from her childhood best friend. "Wish me luck, AJ!".

"I will! Don't worry!". She shouted in response as she saw Rara get back on stage to join Songbird behind the curtains. A big smile draped across her face to see her favorite popstar interacting with the likes of a A-list popstar like Songbird Serenade. She felt happy, the other girls noticing as they waited in anticipation for her to perform.

"Sometimes, it's just perfect seeing Rara perform in person...".

"It gives us more enjoyment and anticipation to look forward to the big day". Vanellope squealed.

"Yeah!". Sticks added, further emphasizing on the quote. "We all wanted her here to perform! Now that she's collaborating with the second option of the same genre, we outdid ourselves!". The badger thus high-fived Lola in teamwork as the lights dimmed.

The stage was set for the final act of the Christmas performance. Dimmed lights gave the two popstars an excellent opportunity as students interacting with the Christmas stalls and its sellers paid attention to the area with the giant red curtains that the spotlights were shone upon. The curtains drew apart, revealing two popstars, back turned to each other as they both had a headset on. Countess' friendship song became to play as Songbird rehearsed to imitate her style to match that of Rara's. She did an outstanding job to play her style without interrupting her collaborator's song, and both went on to perform the chorus in harmony after taking turns singing the verses. More students gathered to the floor below the popstars; feet as they were admired and cheerful of the two girls. The Harmonizers at the back scored an impressive view of the stage, being not too close nor too far. Each of them wore a smile and some were even bopping along to Coloratura's rad friendship beat, Applejack heavily included. Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna and Vice-Principal Trunchbull were watching from the entrance doors alongside Vice-Principal Shining Armour, with the other two vice-principals at the other end of the gymnasium direction.

"I gotta say, we did a perfect job at giving DJ Candy, Songbird Serenade and Countess Coloratura the invitation!". The principal admired.

"Even if what I've heard about the Harmonizers bringing them in to help one of our own employers is one for the team, I'm happy that this is what it's come to now!". Vice-Principal Luna added.

"You can say that again!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull concluded, as the three of them, with Vice-Principal Shining Armour, watched as the song was nearly it's satisfying conclusion to end a satisfying end to the troubles of the year. Now only Christmas and several days is what was in the way of 2019. Not long after, the song ended on a high note, Countess agreeing to finish her song off in stylish fashion, one that wasn't included on her album tape, but that didn't care anyway.

"Thank you, Canterlot Academy!". She yelled, giving the audience an almighty cheer as the noise level increased typical to a concert after a song. Some of the girls were cheering, Applejack cheering the loudest and throwing her fist in the air with gratitude.

"Woooheee! That's my Rara!". She cheered loudly.

Among the rowdy audience of dedicated students, Countess could see Applejack cheering at the back of the crowd. She smiled, one single tear rolled down her face in happiness.

"Thank you, girls!". She softly answered, referencing her delighted invitation to perform at the academy.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Songbird Serenade and Countess Coloratura collaborating on the latter's recent song just in time for Sticks and Vanellope to amend their friendship. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	50. Christmas Day

**NOTE:** This is it - we're halfway through this fanfic now. I hope you guys are still enjoying this. Let's continue.

* * *

Chapter 50: Christmas Day

The academy was quiet, glistening, white snow fell down onto the tempered Nevada city like it was nothing special. The sky was greeted to a timed sunrise, just in time for the residents to wake up to a white Christmas as tradition. This time, advancements in technology achieved the snow to turn sparkly with a contraption. For the students and employers of Canterlot Academy wished this to be their best Christmas yet. Dorm 49 seemed quietly than ever, only drowning out the white noise with bouts of faint snores and soft whimpers of glee. They knew it was the special day again, only returning once every 365 days a year. The decorations sported brightly in Dorm 49, by the girls that put them there before. Fluttershy, of all girls seemed to wake first, slowly opening her eyes at what seemed to be her own student desk, her expression telling her it was Christmas. She wanted to take her time before waking the other friends, as she did by revealing her pajamas as she unraveled the duvet and stared out of the adjacent window. Indeed, true to her word - it was snowing. She felt the everlasting delight to wear a smile for the 5th consecutive white Christmas at the academy. This gave her confident to go over to Twilight and quietly wake her. As gently as she could possibly be, taking her time in the process, she found the studious sleeping, her right arm rested upon her pillow. With a soft call, Fluttershy soon alerted that it was the day.

"Twilight...". Fluttershy could only be as gentle as possible, given her shy demeanor.

She patiently waited for all signals to tell her that who she was talking to was going to wake up with a considerable pace from the rest of the girls bar girls like Pinkie or Vanellope. A few moments later of nothing, Twilight soon turned, her face facing vertically up at the ceiling as her eyes slowly parted for her to see.

"Huh...". With a soft realization of a gentle Element of Kindness stood next to her as she smiled with passion. She turned to see the 5th member right beside her. "Fluttershy...is it that time of year already?".

"It's Christmas, Twilight...". She responded with a soft giggle afterwards. "Aren't you going to get up and wake the other girls up when you're ready?".

"Let me stretch my body first...". Twilight soon yawned and slowly got up, ridding any cramps she wanted to avoid. Fluttershy had the idea of waking up Pinkie first, leaving her to choose.

"I'm going to wake Pinkie Pie up...". The Element of Kindness slowly wandered over to the bunk bed shared by her and Vanellope. Without hesitation, the timid shy girl called out her name softly, a slight ring of her name made its way into Pinkie's ear. "Pinkie Pie...".

The hyperactive pink girl immediately heard the call as she woke up and turned to the Element of Kindness.

"It's Christmas?". The soft voice of the Element of Laughter replied, before burst in excitement, accompanied by a quiet gasp of exhilaration as her duvet fell on the dormitory floor. "Oh boy! I gotta tell the others!".

She gripped her hands on the side of the bunk railings as she wanted to alert Vanellope up top, still sleeping. Her feet touched the soft, dorm carpet as she echoed out her name.

"Vanellope!". She softly shouted, much like a whisper of elation. "Wake up! It's Christmas!".

The mint green surprise followed up with a soft response, flickering her eyes, slowly opening them to see a hyperactive Pinkie Pie at her top bunk. She yawned, granting the Element of Laughter to step back just a teensy little. Meanwhile, Twilight was waking up Applejack after repeating the process to Lola, then Rarity, then Rainbow. This gave Pinkie the opportunity to wake up Smurfette and Vexy - the last two still asleep. Going to them, the party girl softly signaled them to open their eyes in the wake of Christmas Day.

"Smurfette! Vexy! It's Christmas!". She yelled so gentle to not bother them too much as they slowly awoke. Vexy was the one rubbing her eyes to see in the lightened atmosphere.

"We should let them get themselves ready while we dress ourselves". Twilight lead, alerting Pinkie, Vanellope and Fluttershy as the others were not quite out of their beds yet. The four girls fetched their attires, Twilight and Fluttershy opting for their Better Together attires with the former's added bonus of her leggings. A while later, all of the girls were awake, nice and fresh to begin Christmas Day on a high. The gift wrapping was a few hours away, held in Gym 2 as tradition. They knew what was ahead of themselves, as Rainbow and Applejack lay in their beds waiting for the closet to become available. They both held sentimental faces among the rest of the crowd.

"I like how every Christmas, Twilight or somebody else wakes us all up!". Rainbow recalled. "I kinda like it!".

"Don't let her pick up your horseshoes just yet, Rainbow Dash! This is our last year at CA! We want to make it the best Christmas we have, don't we?".

"I'm always excited for the presents under the giant tree in the gymnasium!". Lola added.

"Aren't we all excited for the gifts every year?". Vexy jumped in the conversation, lacking enough girls to momentarily carry it through sharply. "I'm just glad that this year wasn't as terrible as the time I nearly didn't come home for Christmas!".

"Tell me about it!". Smurfette rolled her eyes, remembering last year's events. This Christmas holiday season was alright for the smurf sisters, but the only thing they want to keep ignoring is the girls turning against them before. The dorm door knocked a while later, the girls hearing a gentle ring of three taps on the wooden entrance. Lola, still in her pajamas walked over and opened the door, delighted to see Sunset and Sticks standing outside, already dressed.

"Uhhh...". The bunny was confused, would the two girls accept the fact that she wasn't dressed yet.

"Oh... sorry. I didn't think you was waiting to get dressed, Lola!". Sticks, without any needed hesitancy, spoke.

"It's okay... I'll be with you in a moment, girls". Lola quietly and politely excused herself, shutting the dorm door as a sign of respect. Sunset and Sticks just stared at each other for a moment and parted from the dorm to wait by the buildings entrance.

"So... now that you solved your differences with Lola and Vanellope again... how about we go to the roller rink sometime in the new year". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl stopped, suggesting the idea as she slanted on the hallway wall.

"That's cool. Nothing can get in the way of it, can it?". Sticks was fresh from theorizing, though it didn't fully go away. It was always stuck inside of her.

"What are the chances...?".

"The probability of a wild occurrence that'll prevent us from enjoying this last hurrah is fifty fifty. One of these days, I just know somebody's gonna' pull a Trunchbull without actually being Trunchbull".

"Why are you always worried about her? You should be enjoying Christmas like the rest of us". Sunset stated, fearing her constant paranoia could get as bitter as the semester draws in a new one.

"I try, but then something happens and I just crumble, fitting myself with all of this unbridled energy! I can't control it!".

"Or maybe... it's just the dormitory staff putting you in a dorm full of Disney students...is that it?". She drew a wild guess, not relating to this conversation but a valuable point.

"You wish, but nice try!". Sticks suddenly remained calm, but not without her theories suggesting that the first few months of 2019 could be a terrible time for them to endure. Just as they were about to begin a new subject to discuss, Twilight emerged out of Dorm 49, strolling over to Sunset and Sticks like nothing happened.

"So... I'm guessing you two are bright today...!". The studious said with elation in her tone.

"Yeah... Merry Christmas, Twilight!". Sticks greeted.

"You too...".

"I'm waiting for the other girls to get ready. Pinkie, Vanellope and Fluttershy should be coming out any minute now".

True to her word, the exact three girls walked out of the dorm, only Fluttershy wearing her Better Together attire out of the three. Sticks saw the delight that was seeing Fluttershy's bright smile during the holidays and therefore smiled in response. She also emoted by seeing Vanellope agreeing to terms with her again, as she was neutral and without glitching with anger.

"Merry Christmas, girls!". Pinkie jumped toward the three girls, Vanellope and Fluttershy closely following her.

And a merry Christmas to you too, Pinkie Pie!". Sunset Shimmer let out a small giggle of joy.

"Are the others ready yet? I want to get this gift wrapping thing out of the way before we can spend some time together". The badger noted.

"Don't you like the gifts, Sticksy?". Vanellope asked, fearing she wasn't good with it.

"I like it, but I have a feeling something terrible is going to brew once we take too long... Trunchbull hangin' around the gymnasium or something like that. I don't want her to get ideas of her next ploy".

"Anyways...". Twilight bested her effort to ignore Sticks' theory, opting to continue. "What do you plan on doing after we had our gift wrapping?".

"Spending some time at the roller rink!". Pinkie was without hesitance, choosing her option as her first suggestion in rapid quick fire rate.

"Gringotts Steak House has a delicious Christmas meal offer today". Vanellope suggested, taking her time unlike Pinkie. "I figured we could roll over to that plae before it closes early!".

"We can spend some time at the roller rink sometime next semester, Pinkie". Sunset opted to stick to Vanellope, not wanting to break away from the Christmas dinner. "Gringotts it is, then!".

"And we can hang around the academy after that!". The mint green surprise clarified, Fluttershy instantly agreeing to her appropriate suggestion.

The girls could see the remaining half walk out from the dorm, in their original attire. Their smiles told them that this would be the best Christmas yet, Lola leading the small group like the alternative lead she always was.

"Hey girls!". The 7th member greeted with open arms. "What are we doing first?".

"Vanellope suggested we head over to Gringotts after the gift wrapping for a nice Christmas meal before we hang around the academy!". Twilight explained.

"Sounds good to me! What time is Gym 2 going to be open for the annual event?".

"A few minutes!". The studious checked her wrist watch independently. "We should probably head over there to get an early grasp at it!".

"Right!". The bunny ended her conversation with a satisfying nod, the 12 girls walking toward the main dorm building for Gym 2. What was in store for them at the event made sure that this was their best Christmas yet, ending their annual festivity at the academy for future generations to be covered in. It always took a simple kind gesture for them to forgive, and this year was no exception as they soon emerged inside of the main academy building.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, and the Christmas holiday chapters that followed before it. The Harmonizers getting exactly what they wanted for the day to start brightly for them as they made arrangements for this special day. What adventures will they face in the new year, and their final few months at the academy as students? What will happen in the second half of this fanfic? Read on to find out. Please review.


	51. Day Of Wonders

**NOTE:** We may know it's happening. This is a reminder of all of the dorms and students mentioned so far in this series.

 **Dorm 1:** Sally Bollywood, Doowee McAdam and 8 others.

 **Dorm 2:** Peppa Pig and 9 others.

 **Dorm 3:** Wallflower Blush and 9 others.

 **Dorm 4:** Jamie, Jamie, Sam, Sam, Alex, Alex, Ashley, Ashley, Sasha and Sasha.

 **Dorm 6:** Shantae, Bolo, Sticks Tricia Badger, Hogarth Hughes and 6 others.

 **Dorm 8:** Ryan 'Lewis Chase' Dyke and 9 others.

 **Dorm 9:** Trixie, Stacy Hirano and 9 others.

 **Dorm 10:** Marine the Raccoon and 9 others.

 **Dorm 12:** Octavia, Chris Thorndyke and 8 others.

 **Dorm 15:** Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogani and 3 others.

 **Dorm 17:** Lightning Dust and 9 others.

 **Dorm 19:** John Weskar, Temmie and 8 others.

 **Dorm 20:** Genesis Baxter, Daniel Reddcliffe, Jorge Schezchlak, Emmy Roosevelt, Temperance Astora and 5 others.

 **Dorm 23:** Candance Flynn, Sticks the Badger, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Max Goof, Roxanne, Stitch, Angel, Cory Baxter and Meena Paroom.

 **Dorm 25:** Hugo the Hugus Primiticuz Bea, Rita the Fox, Ashley Armbruster, Ashley Boulet, Ashley Quinlan, Ashley Tommassian and 4 others.

 **Dorm 27:** Monika, Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura and Kyubey.

 **Dorm 28:** Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Adyson Sweetwater, Ginger Hirano, Gretchan, Holly, Katie, Milly, Ryan Shumber, Clarissa Marie Darling and Sam Anders.

 **Dorm 31:** Cream the Rabbit and 9 others,

 **Dorm 32:** Fleetfoot, Flitter, Cloudchaser and 7 others.

 **Dorm 33:** Vinyl Scratch, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Wasabi, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred ad 3 others.

 **Dorm 34:** Lopunny, Gardevior, Medicham, Cincinno, Primarina, Purugly, Meowstic, Mawile, Banette and Diancie.

 **Dorm 35:** Blaziken, Bisharp, Gengar, Infernape, Luxray, Garchomp, Lucario, Jolteon, Sceptile and Zoroark.

 **Dorm 37:** T.J Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchan Grundler, Gus Grizwald, Mikey Blumberg, Sunset Shimmer, Timothy Brisby, Jenny McBride and Martin Brisby.

 **Dorm 40:** Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia, 5pb-Chan, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram and Vert.

 **Dorm 41:** Apple Fritter, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Bulk Biceps, Moondancer and 4 others.

 **Dorm 43:** Aquare Blossom, Amethyst Star, Photo Finish, Violet Blurr, Pixel Pizzaz and 5 others.

 **Dorm 44:** Snips, Snails, Tikal the Echidna, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Tree Hugger, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

 **Dorm 45:** Flash Sentry, Apple Critter, Soarin, Spike, Big Macintosh, Jamie-Apple-Pie, Bugs Bunny, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Fresh Ciderberry and Caramel Applesauce.

 **Dorm 46:** Sandalwood, Derpy Hooves, Norma, Toola Roola, Sweet Leaves, Micro-Chips, Heath Burns, Scott Green, Captain Planet and Paisley.

 **Dorm 47:** Watermelody, Crimson Napalm, Velvet Sky, Mystery Mint, Bright Idea, Curly Winds, Indigo Wreath, Teddy, Wiz Kid and Sophisticata.

 **Dorm 48:** Starlight, Tennis Match, Cherry Crash, Cloudy Kicks, Fuschia Bush, Lavender Lace, Golden Hazel, Rose Heart, Blueberry Pie and Blueberry Cake.

 **Dorm 49:** Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Smurfette and Vexy.

 **Dorm 50:** Taffyta Muttonfudge, Coco Bandicoot, Berri, Chaney, Haemi, Jeanie, Uni-Kitty, Brandy Harrington, Fidget and Amy Rose.

That's alot of them. It's basically unchanged from the last time I did this without the added bonus of Wallflower Blush. Anyway, enjoy the second half of the fanfic guys!

* * *

Chapter 51: Day Of Wonders

It was the new year at Canterlot Academy, the Christmas decorations all taken down by staff, the last time the Harmonizers would ever get a peek at them. They only had a few months until their big exit, plans for a final Spring Fling for them not long for revealing itself, but at what cost? The girls were currently hanging out at the Xtreme Roller Rink to even care, brought out to extinct their due course with the ways of anger fought by their members. Could it literally get any worse than that? Going for the strike of good fortune was their biggest take into putting matters into their own hands, in anything to end the academy years on a high note. Nothing could ever get in the way of their short break before the Spring semester starts, right? Inside the roller rink, otherwise late Christmas decorations and safe, deactivated New Years fireworks displays were taken down in support of tradition, noting their policy of not messing around. The 12 girls joined other people to share the wooden rink of wonders, wearing countless emotes of nothing but positive among them. For them, their friendship bloomed after almost being extinct. Twilight took into her group's notoriety and smiled, as she skated along the edges of the arena in her purple skates. She was accompanied by Sunset and Rainbow while the other girls either sat at a table booked for themselves or skating somewhere else on the large rink. Talk was high, as the studious emphasized it.

"We only have a few months left at Canterlot Academy...". Twilight reminisced, from the countless times they've saved the campus to the times when they met Sunset and Sticks in intervals back in the 1st year. It was all scary looking back, and quite wonderful how they made it this far. "Until May, we have limited journeys to cherish...this is all but one tough decision".

"Yeah...". Rainbow added, her hands tucked comfortably inside her jacket pockets as she balanced herself using only her legs. "It's sad how time really flies. I want to spend more time at the academy even after the end of May".

"We can still be there...". Sunset referred to staff roles. "We can teach new students at the academy like we do with current students who probably needed our help".

"That could work, but I have a feeling the other girls won't buy into that, especially someone like Sticks, or Pinkie".

"I think Pinkie Pie would make a great teacher". The athletic girl included. "Her parties go way overboard".

"She bakes alot too, I wouldn't mind her taking Jill Valentine's role when she resigns". The 11th member spoke. "Though I can't say I've ever heard of a Survival Skills class that'll be great for Sticks...".

"She's going to have to deal with tech students like Micro-Chips. I say leave her out of the teaching business".

"That's fine by me". Twilight concluded so swiftly, saving the rest of the topic for much, much later. Her feet skated toward the edge of the rink, with carpet ahead of her. Her direction included meeting up with Rarity and Fluttershy, whom had just arrived back into the rink from a short visit to Carousel Boutique. Rarity had just inspected her store for the new year and things turned out excellent for the 4th member.

"Fluttershy and I have just got back from Carousel Boutique for my first inspection of the year!". The fashionista proclaimed, intriguing the leader as a timid shy girl was smiling beside her. "Everything is right where I want it!".

"That's wonderful, Rarity!". Twilight elated.

"She's having a new array of dresses arriving at the store, and I thought I would go with her to get a sneak preview". Fluttershy added. "It's certainly going to be fresher than last year!".

"Alot of people create the clothing for me and a bunch of other retailers to put on sale. Mine is...do I say? more fabulous and chic to spruce up the competition, if I do say so myself!".

"It's also very lovely to look at too!". The Element of Kindness further added.

"When is this new offer?". Twilight became rather interested, leaving Rarity to not waste unwanted information about her hobby.

"Next month, by the time February gets here! I must say, the dresses don't come until March! You see, I'm having an offer on Winter clothing for the remainder of the season and I'll have the dresses ready by Spring time!".

"So, two offers back-to-back?".

"Essentially, yes!". The fashionista departed her folded arms, just in time for her to spot Lola, Vanellope and Sticks from the corner of her eyes sat down on a table adjacent to the rink. "Anyway, dear, I must part myself to Lola and the rest of the girls!".

Thus, true to her word, Rarity departed from Twilight and Fluttershy in favor of her stronger bond. This left the timid shy girl wondering what she was going to do considering her feet didn't touch the wooden, shiny rink as she would.

"Where was you going to go, Twilight?". The soft voice of Fluttershy asked a simple and gentle query.

"I was going to rest my feet from skating too long". She replied with general ease. "Sunset and Rainbow are together if you want to join them".

"Actually, I was about to join Rarity as she meets up with Lola, Sticks and Vanellope!". Fluttershy softly giggled. "Seeing the warmth of strong bonds after a hard dispute really shows you how much the family has come over the years!".

"I'm not going to stop you from doing that, so go do that!". She smiled, knowing her best friends were enjoying themselves. She was happy for them to be them, and for her to be herself is that all that matters right now. She waved a short goodbye to Fluttershy, opting not to join her as she mader her way to the other girls, yet spend some alone time to reflect on the arduous journey she had while leading the family. What brings them together must get through these last few months of fresh, academy life before graduation day comes and goes.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls reflecting on the past few years spent at Canterlot Academy, readying themselves for the next five months. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	52. New Content Of A Season

Chapter 52: New Content Of A Season

Putting forward for themselves once again, the girls were inside Dorm 49 as they await for class. Rarity was busy applying make-up on herself for Fashion class. Twilight was busy reading from her single bunk, her feet sheltered underneath her blanket purchased from one of the downtown stores. Looking outside of the window told them that the worst was in the midst of overcoming, the snow acting as a flood of inches. Despite it being the New Year, it still felt like Christmas. The remaining girls lounged around as the aforementioned Twilight and Rarity were spending some time. Rainbow was watching Daring Do: Rescue Organization with Pinkie and Sunset. Sticks was leaning against the same wall she was every time, protecting herself from the TV's radio-waves. It was quiet, only the faint noise from Daring Do's show drowned out the dead air that sometimes filled the dormitory. Twilight cupped her book and placed it on the table adjacent to her bed, watching the show from a distance as intrigued as she was.

"How long has this been going on for?". The studious carefully observed those who were on the couch.

"About a few minutes!". Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Daring Do has just finished solving the Phalex after a year of finding clues to the hidden pyramid that touted the object! She's now gathering new clues in the town of Andalia to find the whereabouts of Ahuizotl's lair that has been built into the side of a nearby mountain!".

"Basically, this is a new season of Rescue Organization!". Pinkie added.

"It's really fun to watch!". Sunset nodded, agreeing to her general interest in the cartoon. She turned around to Twilight. "I'm already caught up on the series. I can't wait to find out what happens next!".

"I guess I'm not the only one who likes DD:RO as much as the next girl!". She giggled, prompting Sunset to retract her head back to the TV. On the other side of the perfect wall that separated Sticks from the TV screen, she and Applejack were talking about the potential events that included the Spring Fling among the future prospers of the academy.

"I bet six cans of jungle soda that Celestia is gonna' promise us the bigger Spring Fling than last years disaster!". The badger calmly observed the future, a faint impression of doubt crept through her mind, but not enough to show expressions of it. Applejack was texting her big brother while simultaneously talking with the mobian.

"My instincts tell me I should probably not believe you for a second there, friend". The 2nd member answered, finishing her text to Big Macintosh. "Who knows what's going to happen at the Spring Fling!".

Sticks, despite her calm mood noticed Applejack on her phone. Concerned, she had to say something about the girl.

"Don't you get bored of doin' that?". She curiously asked.

"Doin' what?".

"Your texting...".

"My big brother wants me to know how I'm doing. In return, I do the same thing to him. Big Mancitosh and I hold very high regards in one another, ya' see?".

"All I ever do to entertain myself is practicing Archery. No one can get as more wilder than playing bow and arrow with yourself. I adapt much differently than the rest of the crowd here at CA".

"That very spot you've been perched deflects the TV screen's waves travelling directly at you, doesn't it?". Applejack noticed the meaning behind her traditional spot inside Dorm 49.

"Pretty much being like that every year, Jackie...!". The badger had to concluded by sipping her Orange Soda, but then she remembered she had none. Therefore, she showed a faint smile to Applejack using her phone. Objecting to the worst of her was the only way she was going to stay friends with them. Amidst all of the blaring television noises also irritated her, this was the primary reason she didn't like the TV turned on in her own dorm. Suddenly, a surge of glitching code appeared as Vanellope appeared out of nowhere, right next to Sticks. This unsurprisingly freaked her out, the mobian girl flinching.

"Hello!". Vanellope greeted out of nowhere.

"AUGH! Vanellope! Why d'ya do that to me?"

"I heard Daring Do is on air so I glitched myself here as I could!".

"But couldn't ya' just run instead?".

"Racing is faster than running to be honest!".

"Well I like running better!". Sticks argued, nothing but friendly competition between the two as a fresh batch of nothing but bright words complimented their friendship. The Sugar Rush racer peeked over the wall to the TV screen, Rainbow, Sunset and Pinkie sat on the couch watching Daring Do talk to Andalian citizens. Without hesitation, she walked over to the three girls.

"How's things goin'?". The 8th member generated attention from three girls as their heads didn't move in the direction of the mint green surprise. They were getting engrossed into this episode.

"You come to watch this too, Vanellope?". Rainbow heard the familiar raspy voice of her strong bond and saw her from the corner of her eye.

"Feel right at home!". Pinkie nudged Vanellope as she sat down on the carpet. She even went as far to give up her couch position to join her on the floor. "You have more room now, Rainbow and Sunset!".

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie!". Sunset thanked, moving up a little bit for more room as well as Rainbow. Applejack smiled from her single bed, having both eyesight on the TV screen and a docile Sticks who needed nothing more than to avoid making eye contact with said TV.

* * *

That;s the end of this chapter. A short chapter, much filler as nothing really big happens here. Daring Do: Rescue Organization airs another season, granting the viewership of Rainbow, Sunset, Pinkie and Vanellope while the other girls spend some time in Dorm 49. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	53. Gone Working

Chapter 53: Gone Working

Rarity was busy working in her store - Carousel Boutique a few days later as scattered customers told her to keep in her mind the success of the store. She was all alone, no Lola to assist her with boxes. The fashionista was pretty happy working alone every once in a while, the bright smile draped across her white-coated face destined to happen. Her hours were only just beginning, only just entering from Canterlot Academy to inspect everything was going to plan. Customers walked over to her position as cashier clerk with items of clothing with obvious tags plastered on, the 4th member delighted to fork in some cash for herself, her friends and the academy. She saw clerks positioned to either side of her doing the same thing as the store was starting to get busy. Taking the tags of the clothing and placing them in the Carousel Boutique-esque bags seemed the least of her worries anyway.

"Here you go!". Rarity saw the customer she was serving walk away after giving the cash to her. She flipped her head to the other direction as lines were becoming steady. "Next please!".

"Psst!". One of the cashier clerks whispered over to the Element of Generosity as she saw something that interested her, pointing to a familiar Vexy Smurf she barely knew. "Is that one of your friends you were telling me about?".

"Vexy?". She saw the grey beanie hat from a distance. "What is she doing here?".

"She seems nice... Are you two students at Canterlot Academy?".

"Yes! As a matter of fact, she's more than just my friend!". Rarity excused her next customer in favor of the clerk she was talking to. "How about if I serve her instead of you. How does that sound?".

"Go ahead, I'm not bothered!".

"Oh, Vexy!". The 4th member immediately called out, the Element of Innovation noticing the fashionista waving to her as she was next in line. Vexy walked over to Rarity, her white beanie hat carried with the tag still stuck on. Being served by one of her best friends gave some form of home inside Vexy, but she wasn't back at the academy. The smurf found herself only separated by a smooth- white counter between her and Rarity as the former was a usual customer at the boutique. Placing the beanie hat on the counter, Vexy struck up a casual conversation.

"So, how is your job going?". She smiled, granting a warm feeling inside Rarity's body at this time of year.

"Wonderful, darling! Seeing your face just makes me warmer from the cold snap that's hitting this side of town!".

"Which is why I brought myself another beanie just in case. I tried to match my sister's beanie, but I think this will work instead!".

"Hmmm... Surely, I cannot blame you for trying your hardest, dear!". Rarity took the hat and hovered it over the scanner, the tag determined the price of the item. She rummaged through the drawers underneath the counter and pulled out clippers to part the tag away from the white beanie hat, placing the wooded tag inside a hole situated inside the counter. Vexy was astound by the speed in which she performed the task, but it wasn't a surprise to see a prosperous student like Rarity in this field. Vexy snapped out of her amazement as Rarity was checking the cashier for the price, determining the initial cost.

"That's $5.99 for the beanie hat!". Rarity kindly demanded, seeing Vexy pull out her wallet and rummaging for her 10 dollar note.

"Here's ten dollars if you don't mind!".

"Not at all!". Rarity cocked a brief chuckle, her friend smiling throughout. She opened the cashier and replaced the ten dollar note with $4.01 change. She therefore gifted Vexy the cash. "Here you go! Have a nice day!".

"Sure! I'll meet you back at the academy!". Vexy waved, prompting the Element of Generosity to retaliate by waving her back.

"You must be really working hard for her to not distract you while on your job, Rarity". The cashier clerk on her right leaned over to speak.

"She knows what's she's doing. We're like family to each other". She promptly answered.

"If you say so...".

"Next please!". Rarity called out to her next customer as her brief meet-up with Vexy had ended as soon as it started. Her resume sparked interest in her still as her store grew to a regular in which customers wanting to get new clothing for themselves. Right now, things were going Rarity's way and the Harmonizers' way.

* * *

Sticks fired a rapid arrow that shot the wooden target with burning passion. As she looked upon the range, she saw the arrow pierced through a portion of the wood. This didn't feel right; all of the other targets were intact despite being shot at by arrows multiple times. She had that feeling that the wood was pierced before, but she lost among countless arrows being fired since she built the Archery Range a few years ago.

"Not again...!". She slightly dropped herself from disappointment, seeing the smoking wood from the force of the impact. "This academy wood is not compatible with my forceful skills...".

The badger's only logical thing to do was replace the smoked target before it set fire to the range, something that she would regret seeing. She lept over the safety wall and ran to the target, yanking the arrow out from its center and carrying it. She could ask the Joinery Class to fix the dent, but they won't be able to do anything about it. Sticks could only make a new target out of wood by herself, seeing how she keeps the place clean and tidy. Upon carrying the damaged target out of the wooden range, she was startled by Rainbow Dash calling her name.

"Sticks!".

"YAAAGGHH!". She flinched greatly, dropping the wooden target as soon as she heard her name call out of nowhere. She rapidly turned around. It was nothing to her. "Rainbow Dash!".

Sticks could not only notice her carried possession lying on the floor, but she didn't tow her boomerang. She left it in Dorm 23 because she didn't need it for this trip.

"Uhhh...what are you doing?". The athlete peeked her head to eye the broken target, dented. She turned to the badger with confusion.

"I fired an arrow into a target too hard and I dented one of them. Smoke started to come out of the hard impact like a falling stone! I was going to throw it away and make a new one if you hadn't scared me!".

"Woah, I'm sorry, kay. Where are you going to get material for another target?".

"Joinery Class... But don't tell 'em I snuck in. Sticksy Promise?". She picked up the target after briefly crossing her fingers.

"Where are you taking that?". Rainbow wasn't done with questioning as she caught the badger's runaway attention. This time, her mind was on the broken target.

"Dumpster!". The 12th member gave a short, simple answer, possibly due to keeping her mission confidential. "I'm going to go dumpster diving after this".

"Uhh... okay...". Rainbow soon watched as Sticks made her way inside the academy doors. She did little to conclude, letting Sticks do what she did best fit her description. No one needed her help for an outcast like her.

* * *

Vice-Principal Trunchbull was walking to her darkened office after arranging a meeting with one of her recent followers on a social media platform known only as SnapGap. She had a vision in her mind and wasn't going to change it now. Walking back to office seemed the only place she want to start what she refer to as 'Redemptionist', if that is even a word. Vice-Principal Trunchbull unlocked her door and walked in, flicking the office lights on as her Chokey became empty and exposed. Was it the wind that turned the door sideways? That was her queue to close the Chokey and sit back at her desk. In front of her was the V-shaped screen Twilight saw a few months ago, but what did it mean? What was Vice-Principal Trunchbull planning?

"Finally! I can start chatting with one of my followers like a normal vice-principal would!". She flexed her fingers and logged on.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. What is Vice-Principal Trunchbull really planning right now? Why did she choose this time to start arranging a meeting with one of her social media mates? What is really going on with her? Unanswered questions continue to be among conspiracies surrounding the specific academy employer. Elsewhere, Rarity and Sticks working in different environments with no problems facing them, which was good news for them. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	54. Just Your Typical Filler Topping

Chapter 54: Just Your Typical Filler Topping

An evening at Gringotts went without a hitch, the girls noticing first hand how another dinner at Canterlot City's most sought-after restaurant fared compared to their previous visits. Encounters with Vice-Principal Trunchbull was less likely to happen since the employer was busy doing her own thing. Not all was perfect, as seems, past digressions showed how much they have come far. Their worries were concealed behind their righteous thoughts of the future, their minds fixated on their dinner plates as food was being digested down their throat cavities slow and steady, elegance and remarkable fashion. Twilight ate a roast dinner, as with Rarity, Applejack and Lola, Pinkie and Vanellope were each chowing down on delicious frosted cake. Sunset, Sticks, Smurfette and Rainbow were eating their pizza meal and Vexy and Fluttershy took a salad meal for themselves. At a time when their usual schedule didn't interfere with their leisure plans, they enjoyed every second of spending time together when things were not awry. Soon, Rarity began talking about Vexy's motivation to come into her store, aware that the 10th member was going to pick up on her as she sat with her sister.

"I believe I have to get rid of this awkward air that's been surrounding us while we ate, that's technically not a bad thing". Rarity began, few girls alerted by her. "On my part, you never believe who I manged to bump into as I was working my shift at Carousel Boutique".

"Could it be anyone else?". Vexy sarcastically smirked, knowing she was the one that encounter the fashionista as she brought a new beanie hat to match Smurfette's color.

"Well, yes, Vexy". Rarity briefly chuckled, cautious not to choke on her food. "She wanted a new beanie hat, a white one to be exact".

"What's new with picking a different colored hat?". Sticks answered, but not before being forced out of the way by Rainbow.

"There's nothing wrong with being different, Vexy. That was a good call to get a back-up beanie hat unique to you and Smurfette!".

"I understand. I thought maybe if I'd get it at Carousel Boutique, I would bump into Rarity, and I did!". The black-haired smurf pushed her salad meal forward, indicating that she was finished.

"So what's new with you and Rara recently, Applejack?". Rainbow retracted her attention onto the Element of Honesty, the farm girl just finishing her roast meal. She chose the perfect time to speak up about what she had been getting up to with Countess Coloratura.

"It's great!". She responded. "The two of us have been talking on SnapGab recently! She is considering performing at the Spring Fling if things go to plan, if she doesn't have anything else planned, like a tour or something!".

"Is it too soon to bring back a returning artist?". Sunset joined in, gulping the last of her pizza slice. "I mean, we don't want to leave it too late for Coloratura to return, right?".

"If she's not on tour, yes". Sticks overheard. "Then how does a childhood friend look up to an honesty nutcracker like Jackie can? I'm confused".

"It all started when I was just a little gal'". The southern farm girl recollected. "But then again, that was before I met you girls".

"By the way, we want to make this the best Spring Fling!". Pinkie squealed.

"Pinkie Pie's right, this is our last Spring Fling at the academy, so we must make it count while we can!". Twilight comprehended.

All of the other girls agreed unanimously to Twilight's statement.

"Going back on the subject of Rara's inclusion in the Spring Fling, do you think the decorations are going to be sparkly than ever?". Pinkie hauled the conversation back on queue.

"That depends... Principal Celestia isn't concerned about the decorations yet. She's more concerned about our well-beings". Rainbow added.

"But she might be?!". The hyperactive pink girl scooted to Rainbow, a bit too close in her face no less. This calmly prompted her to push the Element of Laughter away from invading privacy.

"We'll see... I'm not promising much from your expectations". Rainbow concluded, therefore scanning her phone clock for the time. "I'm gonna wait for the rest of you to finish your dinner".

"Fine by us...". Sunset nodded in agreement, possibly due to Rarity's pace among other girls like Lola, Smurfette and Fluttershy. They waited patiently, not passing up a quick thought even if it took them time to process and deepen themselves in it. During their thoughts, a few of the remaining girls finished their meals, the last one was Rarity unsurprisingly. Forbearing her, some of them checked their phones for updates and notifications among everything else. Soon after, Rarity was finished with her roast meal and therefore asked if they would like to head back to the academy, granting an immediate response from a bright, group perspective. Without hesitation, they got up from the table and left through the front doors back to Canterlot Academy.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Nothing new happened here that would impact them, the girls only heading out for dinner at Gringotts Steak House again in the midst of one devilish bull that was masked within her office. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	55. The Application

Chapter 55: The Application

Days later... nothing new happened that impacted the girls in a negative way. Academy work was your run-of-the-mill academy work, destined for a brighter future filled with enchantment and fascination that took over the grounds of the large, two-story campus. Everyone and everything was looking forward to whatever plans the Spring Fling had in store for them, but none more excited than the Elements of Harmony, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger, all 12 girls feeling refreshed after taking a break from fighting magical beings of irreconcilable enemies. They took the large fry, and led the academy in helping friendship meets all ends. ensuring they had the better of the hordes of pressure that encompassed them from time to time. Twilight was just walking back from her library studies with no end in sight for her captivation - a never-ending charm to be exact. Strangely enough, this so happens to be giving Vice-Principal Trunchbull the go-ahead to do something remarkable, like changing her ways or something if she ever had the chance to. The Element of Magic was heading to her favorite dorm - Dorm 49, a place where she called home away from Equestria. She hauled her books back to her chest and took a deep breath with no motion in her mouth. She nodded thus after, signifying herself with confidence that she and her family were going to splash through this last few months together with no problems awry to combat. Upon arrival at Dorm 49, Twilight opened the door and found Rarity and Lola watching TV together. Blaring out of the screen was a news broadcast from CTCNN: Canterlot Television Cable Network News. Walking forward and plumping her backpack full of stationary essentials prompted the studious to be recognized by the two girls.

"How was the library, dear?!". Rarity called out in her usual, posh monotone.

"It was wonderful!". Twilight answered, rummaging into her drawer and pulling out a Daring Do comic that Rainbow had snuck in for her. It was a perfect time for her to catch up on any new published content. "I actually have the skills to overcome this Spring exam as early as you can call the end of Winter!".

"Do you think Mayor Crescent will ever confirm the existence of what the abandoned warehouses on the industrial estates be worth?". Lola was intrigued to bring the question to her strong bond. As baffled as to why she was being asked a question about the dirty warehouses that lacked cleanliness, she struck up an answer as boldly as she could.

"They have to serve a purpose one way or the other. She can't just leave them standing there on the side of the road gathering dust particles that can impact your health and general cleanliness".

"But some of them hold a rich history that bathed the city in what it is now. Do you really think it's a good idea to knock them down, especially what they did for Canterlot City?".

"Aside from them being dirty and smelly...". Rarity held the upmost for her health, given her attributes of a fashionista status. She held a definitive answer, but giving Lola her verdict merely made her anxious. "What else is their needing to be demolished to make way for housing development?".

"A few residential areas and a huge shopping mall are some on the mayor's agenda right now". Lola concluded, giving this short and yet, anticipated look into the future of the city. As the girls were getting back to Mayor Crescent standing on a podium delivering her speech to the press, Rainbow and Applejack burst through the door carrying what seemed to be fliers for the new theme park in town. Their language were ecstatic, evident by the girls turning their heads to the 2nd and 4th members, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Girls!". Rainbow lead, an enthusiastic Applejack waiting for her to finish. "Guess what's coming new in town!".

"A new theme park is goin' to open just outside the city boundaries!". The southern farm girl added. "They're looking for people to fill in the roles of caramel apple-girls! I think me and Rare would be great buddies for the job!".

She delivered a smiling wink at the fashionista, signifying their close friendship within the group.

"Ooh!". The Element of Generosity couldn't say no to the offer, proving her past adventures with the farm girl to be love-hate at times. "They're looking for caremel apple-girls?! I can't just say no to that, now can I?!".

"Of course not, Rarity! The two of us are great together! Just look at us during Music class!".

"That's great news, Applejack!". Twilight directed to her as she sat down reading the comic. "I sure hope the manager has some good moments to share out of just the two of you!".

"Well, I do strive to impress! If you need me, Rare, I'm just goin' to the library to sign up for caramel apple-girl. You comin'?".

Rarity only had one option, though she just couldn't back out a deal just because of what she was watching on TV. It's because she was interested in new adventures.

"Hold that thought, Lola! I'm going to the library to sign that application for caramel apple-girl!". She ran up to Applejack, whom had already left. The bunny was left with Rainbow and Twilight as they all shrugged.

"Do you like the news...?". The Element of Sportsmanship glanced at Rainbow Dash, the energetic athlete tugging herself with her arms in ambitious beliefs. Without saying a word, Rainbow had no choice but to take up the extra space on the couch, warmed up by Rarity.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Rarity and Applejack signing positions for caramel apple-girls at a new theme park called Equestria Land, opening just outside of Canterlot City. I think this would be a great start for the two of them to get to know what they are getting themselves into at this point if needs be. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	56. The Kart That Makes The Skills

Chapter 56: The Kart That Makes The Skills

A revved up engine sped around a seeming-less dirt track, throwing particles of soil back towards its empty textured brethren. Vanellope raced at comfortable speeds normally associated with a kart racer from a magical land. She was out on the dirt track as Sticks watched her try and best her time-trial. She looked pleased, not only because she was acing the track like she owned it, but because the last time the two clashed heads here was when Vanellope started to get angry at Sticks. That was no more, which was a hugely good thing for the both of them. Vanellope's hair and ponytail were merely swaying in the fast wind as she jumped a ramp, her and her kart flying as it could be seen from the Track field. The badger was unsurprisingly awed at how awesome she could pull off such a dangerous stunt. Within a few seconds, Vanellope raced towards Sticks and swerved the kart rapidly to perform a quick parallel park right next to her as she blew her scruffy hair back to its position.

"Wanna' try?!". She bellowed, eager to see what Sticks thought of driving a vehicle this fast.

"No thanks!". The badger quickly opposed. "I ain't comfortable riding that thing! But, I have to admit, your driving skills are pretty impressive!".

"I do it all the time! It's in my code!". The Sugar Rush racer cheerfully jumped out of her sugar-coated kart and warmed her hands in her pockets. "I mean, since we're both video game characters, we should take turns on the kart. My friends are the only exception when I ask them if they wanna ride, y'know!".

"Your friends?". Sticks glared at her, confused. She was infact referring to her friends back in Litwak's arcade.

"Ralph is too big to fit inside the kart, let alone drive it. He's the one that made it with me when I was just a minor, so I guess... and Felix and Calhoun have got other plans together, so they're out of the big picture!".

Vanellope strided past Sticks, whom she insisted she try her kart out, but to no avail.

"I sense machinery inside your kart that transmits signals to the government located within your game world, Vanellope! I ain't ridin' it whatever you do!". Sticks folded her arms in the risk of pressure.

"Pfft! Why didn't ya say so earlier?".

"I did!".

"Whatever ya say, paranoid friend!". The mint green surprise began to walk back to her prized possession in the hopes of locking it up somewhere she always knew about. "I'm gonna lock this away somewhere so nobody can take advantage of me!".

"I feel like ya taking advantage of me while riding that thing, Van!". Sticks playfully argued as the engine roared up, the badger feeling the heat coming on a cold Winters day. Vanellope pressed the brakes, allowing her kart to depart from the mobian girl. Sticks watched as she drifted away from the trak and onto the road toward the front entrance of the academy, the mint green surprise having the secret hideaway she always knew about since her first ventures into the campus via the exploring part. She knew every nook and cranny around the academy, just like in Sugar Rush. Sticks only had one option: head back inside the academy away from the cold invading her exposed body. Tugging her arms as she could, she made her way indoors. Her option right now was heading back to Dorm 23, the only place she could escape reality and avoid the incoming peer pressure that Vanellope carried whenever she could see her. It was her comfort zone whenever she wasn't in Dorm 49 or the upper deck hiding from transmitters. This felt right for her, hence why she opted to take that route. Upon arrival in Dorm 23, Sticks opened the door to reveal a book being flown across the room. Thankfully, this wasn't thrown directly at her, so much with Cory Baxter as Stitch was playfully being sarcastic with him.

"What the heck!". The badger caught Stitch red-handed.

"Ah!". The blue alien breifly froze and turned back to Cory. "She wasn't suppose to see that!".

"You was the one that threw the book, kid!".

"Is that Candace's book you threw?". Sticks questioned, the alien quick deny her.

"No. It was mine. Cory was being sarcastic and I wanted to shut him out of it".

"Seems to me like you don't understand the word, Stitch! Candace puts me in charge of the dorm while she's away, or if I'm away, then that makes Sharpay the responsible pod person".

"Ha! Funny! Pod people are just the greatest, don't you think, Sticks?!". Cory sarcastically giggled.

The badger glared at him with a blank expression, but could not put him in sudden fear.

"Now you take the Mickey Mouse cake, Sticks, but you're not Disney so you can't!". Stitch bellowed.

"We're just playing!". Cory added, much to the quiet dismay of the badger as she rolled her eyes and tried not to retaliate too harshly on them. She breifly eyed her still boomerang on the shelf next to her jungle bed, just in time for the girl to think about her chores in the academy as alternative dorm leader in a room full of Disney students. She turned back to Stitch and Cory, but suddenly the phone rang on the wall next to the walkable closet and bathroom. Without saying any word, she performed the 'I'm Watching You' gesture on both students and walked to the phone, picking it up and answering.

"Sticks! We have great news!". A jubilated Sunset Shimmer echoed through the phone. "Rarity and Applejack are applying for the role of caramel-apple girls at Canterlot City's newest theme park called Equestria Land! We're waiting for the response from their manager to see if they will be fit for the job role!".

"Ooh! That's great news, Sunset!". Sticks felt interested.

"We're going to have dinner at the Canterlot Mall! You comin'?".

"I don't normally go there, but you girls can keep me company while I'm there, so I'm going there!".

"Great! I'll see you there!". The phone-line went silent, a refreshed Sticks turning back to Stitch and Cory, both of them wondering who she was talking to.

"I believe that was Sunset Shimmer, right?". The blue alien spoke.

"I can't just leave them out of the question. But then again, I have to balance spending time with them and my mobian friends. I can multi-task if I wanna'! Alright, you dirtbags! I'm gonna' leave to join my friends! If Candace comes back, she can take responsibility! Got it!".

"Got it!". The alien comprehended.

"I'm understood!". Cory nodded.

Sticks smiled, but faintly as to reassure herself with spending a few more months with a dorm full of nothing but Disney magic encapsulating her. This was her que to leave, and so she did, leaving Stitch and Cory to look after themselves in Dorm 23 as the day drew towards its close. This also happened to be right as Vanellope was heading there after briefly spending time talking to Rainbow and Sunset - the same girl that dialed the Dorm 23 phone number since the badger didn't have her phone on her anymore. All 12 girls were heading in the same direction, and that's a good thing to check up on the applicants progress.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks knowing about Rarity and Applejack's application to form a duo of caramel-apple girls at Equestria Land, with Vanellope also being notified after racing around in her kart and trying to persuade the badger into racing. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	57. Rollercoaster Of Friendship Part 1

Chapter 57: Rollercoaster Of Friendship Part 1

"Experience the world like you've never seen it before, at the one, the only, Equestria Land!" A cheery voice announced to the crowd and the whole of the park as her fashionista employers moved on a donut-shaped float wearing nothing but white suits with paper shapes behind them, something that the park manager didn't favor, thus stopping the whole thing. "Stop! Cut! Cut! Why is everyone dressed like they're not dressed?!".

"Because you keep changing your mind about the costumes, Vignette Valencia". A fashion designer with a Russian accent walked over to her and answered.

"Do you know what it means to be in charge of public relations for this park? It's my job to make sure the world knows how amazing Equestria Land is gonna be. And in two weeks, when there's fifty thousand people here for opening day, the last thing they'll see before they leave at night will be this light parade. And, by extension, your costumes, which apparently do not exist as of this moment!". Vignette went into her signature philosophy. "B.Y.B.B. Be yourself, but better. Do you even have a philosophy?".

"G.W.I.Q. Guess vhat. I qvit". The designer cut ties with Vignette, walking away from her in the cost of her job as she was annoyed at her. This undoubtedly made Vignette upset, demanding her comfort food.

"I need a stress salad!". She clicked her fingers, allowing one of her employers to fetch over the salad. She walked over to a nearby table and stared at her phone - the one thing she was always addicted to. "Where am I gonna find a new costume designer for the light parade with only two weeks left?".

Her performer was about to say something, but was cut off by Vignette.

"I'm not promoting you".

Vignette turned around to her salad, destine to eat it out of stress.

"If only I could put a filter on real life to make everything the way I want it". She sighed, eating one of the tomatoes from the bowl. That was the perfect time for a mysterious glow of magic to seep its way inside of her phone. This made Vignette merely notice and pick up her phone.

"Only way to feel better is getting ten thousand likes with the perfect salad pic".

She pressed the button to take a picture, but as she did, the salad bowl disappeared into thin air, prompting her to look around to see if nobody had saw that. She could also filter in a new salad, the park manager weirded out by her experience.

"Hey, did somebody install a new app on my phone?". She pressed the button to make the salad reappeared "Oh".

Vignette took one finger and tested the holographic image, burning her fingers into the image as if it was real.

"'Cause I like it!". She felt satisfied with this result, taking into account her new app, or something of a ploy for something greater.

* * *

Things were going normal at the Canterlot Mall as patrons were chattering as Rarity and Applejack sat at a table waiting for their applications to come through.

"Anything?". Rarity checked her phone out of boredom.

"Nothin'. You?". Applejack checked her phone, putting her smoothie to one side.

"Nuh-uh".

"Somebody has unspilled beans at this table, and it's not me, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer or the rest of the girls!". Pinkie Pie came over as the remaining Harmonizers wondered what was going to happen next.

"Rarity and I applied for jobs at the new theme park". The Element of Honesty took a deep breath, hoping for her email.

"Equestria Land? Wait... Will you get to go there for free?!".

"Actually, they pay us to go there".

That, in turn made Pinkie excited as Applejack offered her own smoothie to her.

"We applied to work side-by-side as caramel apple girls". She added.

"Yes. It's not that I'm nervous, but... Applejack, you're perfect for the job. And, well, my r sum is less apple-centric".

"We'll be together. I got a good feelin'". Applejack chuckled.

Rarity soon picked up her phone, desperate for the email she was hoping for.

"No missed calls while we were talking about caramel apples. Shall we practice answering our phones and sounding calm?". She huffed.

Suddenly, Rarity's phone started to vibrate. Understandably screaming from the adrenaline of getting the job they wanted, it merely flinched Pinkie Pie, who was situated in the middle of the two as Applejack did the same.

"That was about as calm as Pinkie Pie on Cake Day". Sunset remarked.

"Was it today? Did I miss it?!". The hyperactive pink girl rushed over to the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"Heh!". Vanellope cocked a chuckle. Pinkie went back to sipping her smoothie.

"One new e-mail!". Rarity looked at Applejack.

"It's from the park!".

"You open yours first! No, you open yours first!". The two of them wanted to spare each other's humilation and laughed.

"Okay, okay. Same time. One, two...". Applejack wanted to open her email at the same time, but Rarity already beat her to it.

"Too late! I opened mine!". She screamed. "Oh. They said I'm overqualified for caramel apple girl".

Rarity further gasped, reading down her email.

"They want me to be lead parade costume designer!".

The rest of the girls chattered with excitement for Rarity's job, citing it was better than what she originally signed up for.

"You haven't even started, and you already got promoted!". Twilight proclaimed.

"That's gotta be a record". Rainbow answered.

"I didn't get the job. But I'm really happy for you, Rarity". Applejack felt sad inside, but not for long as she could wish good luck to her best friend.

"Oh, pffft. There must be a mix-up, darling".

"Obviously, the internet mailman gave you the wrong letter. I know that's not how the internet works, but I'm trying to cheer you up". Pinkie laid a hand on Applejack's shoulder as comfort.

"Technically, Rarity didn't get the job, either, since she got a different job. So they're probably about to send another e-mail with your promotion". The studious added.

Just then, Applejack's phone vibrated, the farm girl picking it up for hope, but as she skimmed the email, it was nothing new to her.

"Just a sale at Stinky Bottom's Discount Hat Emporium".

"Forty percent off!". Rainbow came over to her and remarked, knowing her tiny mistake. "Oh, sorry. Not helping".

"Well, I'm not going to accept it without you, obviously. Pfft". Rarity spread loyalty over her friend.

"What?!". Applejack responded, feeling the best of her fashionista friend with a job so fitting as costume designer. "You cannot let this opportunity pass you by, Rarity. Think of all those vision boards, the late-night sewin'. This has been your dream since... since kindy-garten".

"Mmm... Preschool, actually. But that's not the point. My mind is made up. We planned to spend more time together, and... that's what we're going to do. Riiiiiiiight?

"You're takin' the job, and that's final". The southern farm girl wanted to end this conversation.

"Okay, if you insist!". Rarity then squealed in joy, her friends listening. "I'm gonna be a costume designer!".

Her friends came over to her and cheered, some hugging her in her find of imminent success.

"Heh-heh. All right. I probably shouldn'ta quit my old job this mornin', huh?". Applejack spoke to Sunset, whom was beside her.

"I'm sure they haven't replaced you already".

"Eh".

The two looked over to Bulk Biceps, unusually working in her position at the fruit smoothie stand as she shook the blender violently figuring out what to do. This resulted in him getting splattered by the smoothie as Applejack looked at Sunset with concern.

* * *

"My name is Vignette Valencia, and to answer your first question, yes, I'm that "Vignette", but no, I do not think I'm better than you just because I have three million followers on SnapGab".

The manager exposed her intentions of intentionally following interesting figures on SnapGab, the same app that Applejack and Countess Coloratura chatted on as the two of them kept walking.

"You're up to three million now?". Rarity huffed. "I mean, yes, uh, yes, I-I am familiar with your online repertoire".

"I have a good feeling about you, Rare. Oh, you have to let me call you "Rare". It's the perfect name for lead parade costume designer. Not a... um, caramel apple girl. I don't even know why you applied for a job like that. Not with a SnapGab feed like yours".

"Oh".

"Obviously, I looked you up. Great pictures, by the way. That gingham and linen sundress caught my eye, and your follower count is im-press-ive. For someone just starting out, of course. But I can already tell you've got magique inside".

"Oof. Magi You can?". The fashionista held her book sideways.

"The light parade is the most important event in the park. Over a hundred cast members, and you are gonna make them look perfect".

That put mere pressure on the Element of Generosity as she sighed in awe at the imagery inside of her mind. Vignette further placed an arm around her as they walked passed the same table where the manager discovered her new magical anomaly.

"Oh. And before I forget, don't put anything on that table. Especially your phone. No reason. Just a super-important rule I made up, 'kay?".

Rarity nodded, instructing herself not to oppose Vignette as she followed her.

* * *

Applejack was busy stomping apple in a tub alongside Big Mactintosh and Apple Bloom as Granny Smith took a break from her cafeterian lady duty to watch over them. They were inside one of the family's rented barns just opposite the academy. She was finding the job merely difficult, as somebody who did this tons of times in her leisure expenditure. That was when she got a phone call from Rarity, the 2nd member answering the call.

"Rarity!".

"Applejack! Darling! How's work in the barn?". The fashionista put her phone to one side and continued sewing fabric in the park.

"Fantastic!". She said in an insincere tone, getting back to stomping apples. "I could not be happier... makin' foot-stompin' applesauce the old-fashioned way with Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith!".

"Less chatter, more splatter!". Granny Smith warned the farm girl as she interrupted her.

"Oh, good. I'm so happy for you". Rarity continued.

"And I'm happy for you and your new job, too".

"Oh, yes, well...". Rarity briefly looked over to piles of clothes being dumped next to her as park employers rushed to help her. She responded with nervous laughter. "It's certainly a big job".

"I'm sure you won't slip up". Applejack answered as she almost lost balance stomping apples. "Whoa!".

"Well, I-I was calling, because, you see, well, it's not that I'm... nervous or anything silly like that, but I-I-I was wondering if... if you and the girls wanted to come on opening night to see the parade. V.I.P. passes! You can cut the lines!".

"You bet your britches, missy! I wouldn't miss your big night for the world!". Applejack felt enthusiastic for her friend, so much that it caused her to fall over. "Whoa!".

The noise on Rarity's end of the call was followed by a big splash of applesauce.

"Ugh...".

"Applejack? Darling? Hello?". Rarity tried to answer, concerned for the 2nd member.

* * *

Equestria Land seemed packed as ever on opening day. People were giving their first impressions on the tall rollercoaster as patrons held conversations, accompanied by laughing and yelling. The Haunted House attraction was working in good condition, scaring a few academy students away from the attraction. The 11 girls were walking inside the park, figuring out where Rarity is.

"Equestria Land opening day!". Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "What should we do first? Appleloosa Wild West Stunt Show? Nightmare Moon's Haunted Castle? Sugarcube Everything?!".

"Now, hang on". Applejack halted, the rest of the girls coming to her. "I got the sense Rarity's overwhelmed, which is understandable. I mean, she's all alone here without any of her friends. Which is why I wouldn'ta taken the job, but that's just me. Uh, point is, we're here to support Rarity".

"But a land like this is surely built for fun, right?". Smurfette asked.

"I let things take time, which is why we want to give Rarity her verdict on her new costume designer job". The farm girl added.

Just then, patrons came running past the 11 girls toward Vignette Valencia - the park manager. They were destined to get a picture with a obsessive photo-taking celebrity like her.

"What? Uh, which character is that?".

"Ah, it's not a character, silly! That's Vignette Valencia!". Pinkie Pie explained. "She's famous on SnapGab, which you'd know if you actually logged in once in a while. You're missing my "One Cupcake Every Day" series".

"She posts a lot of pictures of her Welsh corgi named Yas Queen". Fluttershy added.

"And she's friends with, like, every awesome athlete in the world!". Rainbow tagged along.

Rainbow and Applejack glanced at Twilight, the studious taking action.

"Don't look at me. I only follow bots that post interesting science facts".

Applejack prompted herself to stare back at her phone.

"These are her pictures?". She began to swipe her posts as Vexy and Sticks scooted to her. ""Chillin sandy style"? "U no how I do"? "I came I saw I vintaged"?".

She swiped to a post containing 20,000 likes from SnapGab followers.

"Okay, somebody tell me why this picture has twenty thousand likes".

She played a video of Vignette being seductive as she laid down on a bed

"#Bangs". As the video briefly played.

"Uh, I don't know. Spendin' all that time just to look good in a picture ain't my idea of fun". Applejack spoke as Rarity spotted the eleven girls standing around in the middle of the park.

"There you are!". She ran to the girls, primarily Applejack.

"Here comes the lead parade costume designer!". The southern farm girl greeted her with a hug.

"Guilty as charged!". Rarity soon broke away from Applejack as she giggled.

"So? You've been here solo without your best friends all this time. How can we help?".

"Hold that thought. Vignette! Over here!". Rarity turned to an alerted Vignette beside them as the manager came over to Rarity.

"You know Vignette Valencia?". Applejack asked.

"Pfft. Do I know her?". Rarity turned back to an incoming Vignette, whom she exchanged two breif kisses on the cheek with. She turned back to Applejack to finish her sentence. "Why, she's my best friend at the park!".

Applejack suddenly gasped. This was turning into one of those situations as the majority of the girls were unaffected by the faint anger brewing up inside the Element of Honesty.

"Selfie! Oh, but can we use your phone? Mine's been acting super-weird lately". Vignette suggested as Rarity pulled out her phone. "Thanks. You're the best!".

The two of them took position for the camera as the flash took their picture. Applejack was understandably jaw-dropped by the thought of Rarity hanging up with somebody she barely knew for a long time to be her best friend, regardless if she had spent some time with her.

"Do I sense something brewing? Yikes!". Sticks gritted her teeth at the sight of Vignette. This smelt like betrayal to her. Applejack instead didn't respond, but with a growled inside to keep her feelings away from Rarity. The fashionista turned to the girls after smiling with Vignette, a small few girls getting fried up in their subtle anger.

"Everyone, this is Vignette Valencia. She runs P.R. for the park, and she's my boss". She announced.

"I told you not to use the "B" word". Vignette broke away from her face to explain. "I'm your... "friend"... who gets to boss you around!".

Rarity therefore laughed nervously, her fingers flailing in the direction of the eleven girls to follow with nervous laughter too.

"I don't get it". Pinkie added.

Heh. So this is Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash...".

Rainbow followed up her introduction with a quick dab.

"..., Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Smurfette Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Vexy and Sticks the Badger".

Rarity stopped right in front of Applejack, the Element of Honesty clearing her phone irritably.

"Oh! Ha. And Applejack. Sorry, you were standing a I-I didn't see you".

"Hmmm". Vignette was more interested in her phone than Rarity's friends. The fashionista therefore tried to lighten up the dead air that encompassed them.

"They're my best friends. So... I thought you'd like to meet them".

"Mm-hmm". Vignette was merely interested in them, instead going checking her SnapGab profile on new topics to talk about.

"Uhhhh, fun fact uh, we perform together in a girl group called The Harmonizers". Rarity gave hope in lightening up the mood, a mood that Vignette was interested in.

"The Harmonizers? Why is that familiar?". The manager looked back at her phone, checking out the groups followers. "A hundred thousand followers? Focused consumer-centric demographic, too? Does your curated content consistently aggregate across multiple platforms?".

Dead, awkward silence encapsulated the group once again.

"We sing songs together!". Pinkie simplified.

"I am going to turn you into the centerpiece of tonight's light parade!". Vignette gasped.

"Uh, The Harmonizers?". Rainbow dazely questioned.

"Shhh... Are you ready? B.Y.B.B. Be yourself, but better! That's been my power phrase since I started my first company. A middle school girl selling artisanal handmade mascara. "But isn't that just melted crayons?" Hey, neighsayers gonna neigh. But I say B.Y.B.B".

"Um, how many people will be watching us?". Fluttershy wondered.

"All of them! What do you say?".

"Well, if it's gonna help out Rarity...". Sunset spoke, granting agreement from everyone but Applejack and Sticks, whom had a bad feeling about this.

"Hmph!". The southern farm girl grunted.

"Like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like. Upload and post it, ladies. This'll trend fer sure! I'll you later with the exact deets. B.Y.B.B, Rare. V, out". Vignette concluded, making her exit away from the 12 girls. Rarity turned back to her friends thereafter.

"I know. She's amazing, right?". The fashionista wanted to give their verdict on the P.R manager.

"She sure is... somethin'". Applejack hid her rage, though she and Sticks were giving her the evil eye for completely different reasons.

"Logistical question: How're we supposed to get our Harmonizers outfits?". Twilight asked.

"Pfft, kuh! Vignette will handle everything". Rarity answered, giving faith in her new best friend.

"I got a question, too". Applejack raised her hand. "When you said she's your "best friend at the park", did you mean "best friend, comma, at the park"?".

"Did I say that?". Rarity further gasped at tonight's plans. "Listen, tonight's a huge opportunity. And not just for me now, but for all of us!".

"Let's go see the park!". Rainbow concluded, darting for the candy floss as fast as she could as the girls split up. Pinkie ruffled her hair to expose the map of the park, Fluttershy, Lola, Vanellope and Rainbow looking at the map with her, the latter in which had just come back with blueberry flavored candy floss. Twilight and Sunset examined the park from their position as they wanted to try the park stalls together. Smurfette and Vexy stared at the ferris wheel and wanted to go on that first. Applejack and Sticks meanwhile were folding their arms, displeased about Vignette as a whole. This gave Rarity to excuse to walk over to the southern farm girl.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're giving me your frowny eyebrows".

"It's nothin'". Applejack sighed.

"Uhhh, well, uh... enjoy the park". Rarity concluded, walking away. "I'm gonna be super-busy preparing for tonight. So let's meet in the staging area for sound check and run-throughs. I have three minutes' break at four o'clock, and I can give you two of them. B.Y.B.B.!".

She laughed as she departed for the hard shift ahead.

"Rare, out!".

Applejack took a quick glance at Rarity fading away from the girls as she sighed, Sticks, meanwhile having her arm turned to her.

"You don't like her too, Sticks?". The southern farm girl turned her head behind to the badger.

"She's wicked dangerous with that addictive phone, Jackie. There's gonna' be instances where she will break us apart and make clones of us that'll detract from our own and Rarity's job".

Sticks turned around just to see Rarity gone, but that didn't matter right now.

"I don't trust her, and I betcha you don't trust her because of jealousy".

Applejack sighed in response. Just hearing the word jealousy brought back bad memories of Applejack and Rarity hanging out alot together. They were like the sub-divisional bond that bloomed in the group. Rainbow scooted towards Applejack and Sticks thereafter.

"Well, looks like Rarity doesn't need us as much as you thought. So...".

"Should we practice for the parade? It's a little...daunting, isn't it?". Fluttershy gasped.

"We know every song by heart". Rainbow rushed to them, placing both arms around Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. "Wouldn't you rather go have some fun?".

The rest of the girls cheered, a opposed to standing around all day wasting time at Equestria Land. Applejack and Sticks looked at their friends tagging along without them. Without exchanging a single word, both the 2nd member and the 12th member took in some confidence to walk at the back of the group, far from Vignette if she manages to come back.

* * *

The dips of the rollercoaster complimented the extensive amount of air-time generated from the big drop after its lift hill, factoring in the inversions of loops that plagued riders with adrenaline. Fluttershy and Rainbow were watching as the riders' screams were giving them the idea of fun, but not from the former's perspective as she concealed behind a newspaper while Rainbow was sipping a soda cup she got from a kiosk not too far away.

"Pretty great, right?!". Rainbow yelled, catching the shudders of the timid shy girl.

"What?!".

"Can you hear me over all the screaming?!".

"I can't hear you over all the screaming!". Fluttershy thus returned to normal, wishing she would have been walking with the rest of the girls.

"Oh. I wish I'd gone with Sunset and Twilight. Or Pinkie Pie. Or anyone else in the entire park".

"Look at it this way. It's the perfect opportunity to conquer your fear". Rainbow answered as the coaster came to a halt in front of them.

"Can't I conquer something a little smaller first?". Fluttershy suggested with very little confidence.

"Hey, good idea! A warm-up before the big game!". Rainbow peeked at the map that the Element of Kindness was holding. "What did you have in mind? Dragon Lands Drag Racing? Ooh, the Appleloosa Runaway Train! Ooh, Neighagara Falls Barrel Flume?!".

"Mm-mm". She shook her head, opting for a smaller rollercoaster via a pointed finger.

* * *

Fluttershy shrieked scared on the coaster, opting for herself to conquer something else instead. It wasn't long before she snapped into a breif hyperventilation period before realizing this wasn't so scary after all, all the while Rainbow was seated next to her as they were quietly on the back row.

"Oh, these kids are so brave". Fluttershy admired, causing Rainbow to face-palm.

"Ugh".

* * *

Lola, Smurfette, Vexy and Vanellope were walking around the Neighagra Falls area of the park, near the barrel roll attraction. The mint green surprise took a stick of mint-flavored candy floss with her to snack on while Lola lead the small group.

"I'm liking what Vignette's manager had advertised for the park". Lola looked around the small, wooded section of the park filled with oak trees planted by contractors from the Seattle, Portland, Oregon and Richmond, Virginia areas. "It makes me feel like I'm in another part of the United States without having the need to fly there".

"That's the magic of allusion, my friend". Vanelllope licked her candy floss and chewed a small portion. "Across all areas, there's bound to be something that sparks your interest one way or the other".

"Didn't Rarity say we should be in the staging area when she gets out?". Vexy was walking with her sister. She rummaged inside her skirt pocket and pulled out her phone for the time. "We have 4 hours until Rarity has three minute break".

"I'm not specifically going to say we should be worried for Rare, but we should probably be worried for Rare just in case things do happen". Smurfette added.

"But I like to imagine things...Lola, Vanellope?".

"To be able to worry so much that fun never takes over is overwhelming, even for a hard working Rarity". Lola understood her strong bond better than anybody else in the group, Applejack coming a very close second. "Not even Applejack has a grudge against an innocent Vignette Valencia, but also Sticks...".

The Element of Sportsmanship stopped, thinking of what she said was actually true to her word.

"Hmmm... Nah, it's probably nothing". She shrugged off the thought and continued walking, the three girls resuming their carbon footprint as they made their way over to the Appleloosa section of the park.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls get introduced to Vignette Valencia - the P.R manager of Equestria Land, and the majority of the girls unaware of the potential of a tyrant boiling right in front of their eyes as both Applejack and Sticks only see the vision that this could have on impact. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	58. Rollercoaster Of Friendship Part 2

Chapter 58: Rollercoaster Of Friendship Part 2

Inside of the backstage area of the light parade, everybody was working together to bring the main attraction to life at Equestria Land. Rarity and Applejack were walking with each other as park employers and fashion designers got to work.

"Applejack, this parade is a living, breathing dance of light and sound!". The fashionista proclaimed as hordes of fashion designers swarmed to her location with visions of their own. "Love it, lock it, stitch it. Beautiful, perfect, I just threw up, love it. Now hurry up! I need these done yesterday!".

"You were born for this, Rarity". Applejack answered. "Anythin' I can do to help?".

"Play a great show tonight?". The Element of Generosity noticed the zipper on the mascot and demanded a change. "Excuse me! I know I am not seeing a lapped zipper on that faux fur! A lapped zipper is simply a stuck zipper waiting to happen! Ugh!".

She turned back to Applejack.

"This is what I'm up against". She departed from the southern farm girl in frustration.

"So, uh... wanna take a break and go get a caramel apple?".

"I'd love to, darling, but I am a tad super-insanely busy. Heh". Rarity replied as designers flocked to her with clothes and material.

"Of course. I-I just thought... Uh, never mind. You're right. I wouldn't wanna rain on your parade".

"Rain?! I didn't plan for rain!". Rarity suddenly screamed as she eyed the assistant designer. "Get me one hundred ponchos, stat!".

She ran to the back room to order ponchos, leaving Applejack alone to retreat to the rest of the park, sighing.

* * *

The rollercoaster chugged as it was ascending up a light hill. Passengers awaited the drop as Rainbow and Fluttershy were seated at the front of the car.

"I'm proud of you. You know that?". Rainbow tried to ease pressure on the timid shy girl, whom had her eyes tightly shut in a situation like this. She really wasn't used to big rollercoasters like this. "You're facing your fears head-on. Just like I always did as a kid".

Rainbow turned her head and looked down at the height they were at right now.

"I mean, look, a four-hundred-foot vertical drop right into these loop-de-loops and a corkscrew?".

She turned back, her pupils now small as the athlete grew nervous and scared.

"You're probably super-nervous about that, I bet. Heh. And that next part where it goes backwards? Uh, how are you feeling, Fluttershy?".

The Element of Loyalty soon heard a seagull squawking next to her as she grew intensely scared.

"Is it even safe to be this high up? You're probably thinking, "Stop the ride! I want to get off!" That's what you want, right? Right now? You're about to yell it? Stop the ride! Seriously! Please, somebody stop the ride! STOP THE RIIIIIIIDE!".

A short while later, the rollercoaster made its way to the station platform as all riders, including the two girls got off. Rainbow's legs were wobbling as they departed from the ride.

"That was actually kind of... fun". Fluttershy giggled, feeling no effect on the ride of anxiety bar the lift hill.

"Totally! That's why I didn't want to get off! I was just saying what you would've said". Rainbow followed with a nervous laugh. "That's all".

"You were very brave". The 5th member placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Heh. You, too... by the way". Rainbow's legs were still wobbling as she tried to walk further, only ending up falling with a thud as the timid shy girl giggled at her. She felt a sudden vibrate and pulled out her ringing phone.

"Hmmm...".

* * *

Applejack and Sticks were walking around the stalls as the farm girl had a map of the park gripped into her hands. The badger's intentions to follow her as she left backstage had to be because of Vignette some way or the other. The 12th member also wore a tin-foil hat she managed to craft after dumpster diving for it.

"This map is all confusing". The badger stared at the rectangular paper with words dotted around a large map of the park. "Areas are not outlined the way it should".

"I'm trying to find out where to go next, Sticks". The southern farm girl turned the map around to get a better view at it before she noticed the badger was wearing a tin-foil hat. "Why are you wearing that?".

"So many phone waves are cramming my mind with wasteless data and technological advancements. Sometimes it's just best to trust you primal instincts as I do everytime!".

"I guess...". Applejack soon turned back to the map as she couldn't find a clue how to navigate around the park. Frustrated, she crumpled up the paper in irritation as the two of them saw a familiar face at the caramel-apple stall.

"Apples! Caramel apples over here! We've got red and green and everything in between!".

"Micro Chips?". The 2nd member walked over to him, followed by a primal badger.

"Caramel apple?".

"Uh, Applejack. You're who they hired to be the caramel apple... girl?".

"Vignette said she wanted cool nerd chic. I'd say she found it. Wouldn't you?".

"See what I'm up against, Applejack...". Sticks whispered as Micro Chips dipped an apple into caramel applesauce and had trouble hauling it out. Desperately trying, he successfully pulled it away from the sticky sauce and he accidentally got apples stuck onto him, and then the sauce, all the while Applejack and Sticks watched him fail at the job. Micro Chips cleared his throat and offered help to the two Harmonizers.

"Do you by any chance have a knife or samurai sword or several tiny but very sharp nail clippers?".

Applejack shook her head as Sticks tapped her shoulder as she eyed Vignette talking with Fluttershy as they walked past. The farm girl eyed eyed Micro Chips as he offered the girl a caramel apple from the corner of her eye, Sticks slowly backing away from Vignette. Speaking of Vignette, she and Fluttershy were walking to a spacious part of the park as they kept talking.

"I know what you're thinking. "But, Vignette, how can I ever thank you for coming up with such a brilliant idea for the parade?"".

"I don't understand. You want me to pretend I'm someone else tonight?". Fluttershy questioned.

"Everyone in the band has a new role". The two of them stopped walking, right in front of a fountain. "It's part of my BOLD, NEW VISION! All caps, Helvetica, sixty-five. "Fluttershy: Bad Girl". Spiked hair, ripped tights. I've already commissioned an A-list graffiti/sneaker artist to tag up a custom guitar. How do you feel about skulls? B.Y.B.B".

Her image of the parade the manager brought up deterred the timid shy girl away from the vision.

"Uh, maybe I, um... shouldn't do it. At all". She slowly backed out, prompting Vignette to say something else.

"You're right. If collab-ing isn't your thing, that's your life decision to make. But I just thought of a way for us both to get exactly what we want".

"You did?".

"Of course! Getting what I want is what I do best, sweetie. Now say "cheese!"". Vignette positioned her phone to take a picture of Fluttershy, sending her to a blank, empty white room in the middle of the internet as the manager put away her phone.

"Sorry, Fluttershy. You'll thank me later".

* * *

"Um, excuse me? Vignette? Where am I?". Fluttershy's voice could be echoed as she found herself in the empty void of the internet as she almost tripped over a bowl she was walking toward. "Ooh!".

The timid shy girl looked down, the salad bowl from earlier still in the void, Fluttershy leaning down to eat the stress salad.

"And do you mind if I eat this salad? I'm feeling stressed".

* * *

"Step right up! Don't be shy!". A male voice shouted to passer-bys.

"You like prizes? We got prizes!". Another male voice interested the minds of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer as the two of them looked towards Flim and Flam - the organizers of a ring toss game.

"Toss this ring onto any one of these bottles! Easiest game in the park!".

"Wow! This game does look easy!". Twilight was impressed at the easy toss onto a bottle.

"Would ya lookee here? Somebody who knows a thing or two about a thing or two!".

The studious offered them her ticket as Sunset warned her of the potential this game could have on them.

"Twilight, they're just giving ya the old bump-and-tingle to lure you in. These games are rigged".

"Slanderous!". Flim overheard.

"Libelous!". Flam overheard.

"Do you know what's not rigged? The laws of physics". Twilight explained. "Assuming no air resistance and a vertical displacement of zero, horizontal displacement equals initial projectile velocity squared times the sine of twice the launch angle divided by the acceleration due to gravity".

Twilight offered her ticket to Flim and Flam and grabbed the ring, aiming for a bottle. She threw it with great distance and accuracy, the ring landing crazily on top of the bottle as it spun around.

"Oh, the suspense!".

"The drama!".

"I can't watch!".

"Hold me!".

Both guys were shuddering with fake acting as the ring kept spinning, only ascending outside of the bottle cap as it fell to the table below.

"Errgh!". Twilight was understandably annoyed by this.

"You were pretty close, though. Maybe we should try one more time?". Sunset suggested, giving the Element of Magic the hope for the second time.

* * *

Applejack made her way backstage to return to Rarity after Sticks had departed to spy on a certain Vignette Valencia. The southern farm girl opened the door to find the stage's partially complete as Rarity was putting the finishing touches on a unique cowboy outfit that emitted lights.

"Finished!". She sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead and picking up the plug. "Let there be light!".

She connected the plug, giving the cowboy outfit some pizzazz as everyone looked around Rarity's position.

"Maybe tonight won't be a disaster after all". She sighed again, this time of relief. That relief lasted briefly however, as the the lights burnt out, sending short circuits around the actor. Rarity's eye twitched as her reaction vexed out of control.

"Will you, uh, excuse me for a moment?". She excused herself from the actor as she made her way to an empty pile of clothes. She buried her anger into the clothes as her voice became muffled. "OF ALL THE OUTLANDISH CIRCUMSTANCES IN THE UNIVERSE, WHY ARE ALL THE WRETCHED THINGS HAPPENING TO ME?!".

Applejack soon caught eye of the upset fashionista as she made her way over to her.

"Huh? Hey, Rarity. How's-?".

"I wasn't having a meltdown! Who said I was having a meltdown?! I AM NOT HAVING A MELTDOWN!". The 4th member lifted her head towards Applejack in rapid succession.

"Whoa. Uh, have you seen Fluttershy? See, she went wanderin' off with Vignette and then just disappeared". Applejack asked with Rarity organizing herself.

"Are you honestly asking me this right now?".

"Oh, it's not that I don't trust Vignette, if that's what you're thinkin'".

"We're in a giant fun park with fifty thousand people. 'Course you can't find her".

Rarity suddenly gasped, thinking of the huge possibility.

"Fifty thousand people!". She gasped again. "All looking at my costumes!".

"Are you seriously not concerned about Fluttershy?". Applejack slightly raised her voice at her.

"That's a hundred thousand individual eyeballs, Applejack". Rarity shuddered, apparently not concerned for her other friends right now. This led Applejack to shortly depart from her in frustration.

"Well, if you ain't gonna worry about her, I will!".

"SOMEBODY GET ME A BIGGER PILE OF CLOTHES TO SCREAM INTO!". Rarity anxiously yelled at her employers as more clothes were being dumped into the pile by staff.

* * *

A ring tossed onto a bottle with the same result for the 99th time as Sunset and Twilight desperately tried to win the game. The studious held out her notebook with complicated math equations as she wrote down her mistakes.

"Come on!". Sunset yelled at the game, plumping her head down on the counter as Twilight groaned, writing in her notebook. Sunset lifted her head up, trying to think of a solution to the rigged game. "All right! What's next? What are we doing? How are we going to win this?!"

At that time, Twilight was finishing mapping out a fix, but would it be worth it?

"Guess who just mapped out a perfect projectile trajectory taking into account propulsion, gravity, and aerodynamic drag! This gal! Betcha thought I forgot about friction, air drag, and veering initial velocities. Well, guess what. I didn't!". She explained.

"What she said!". Sunset joined her.

Twilight held up another ticket; her last one.

"You know what they say...". Flim started.

"Hundredth time's the charm". Flam finished.

Sunset picked up a ring as Twilight carefully positioned her to aim for a specific bottle. After cautious consideration, the studious gave the signal for the 11th member to throw. She was about to throw as Applejack greeted the girls out of nowhere, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl throwing the ring way high, knocking into a bell and a stuffed toy before striking at a bowl of ice cream, splattering a kid who ate it as his mom watched. The two girls were understandably outraged by her sudden appearance as they both turned around.

"Applejack!". They both yelled.

"Oh. Sorry. Have you seen Fluttershy? Nobody's seen her all afternoon. Her phone's goin' straight to voicemail. I keep thinkin' somethin' real bad mighta happened".

"Lighten up, Applejack". Sunset comforted. "There's not always a villain with Equestrian magic out to get us".

"On a side note, do you have tickets we could borrow? Kinda used 'em all". Twilight broke away from her writing and offered the southern farm girl tickets as Flim and Flam hid the huge pile of used tickets inside their stall. The Element of Honesty rolled her eyes and gave Twilight and Sunset her tickets.

"I don't like to lose". Sunset told herself.

* * *

Rainbow Dash stared at the rollercoaster she was used to riding with a nervous looked on her visage, her expression told her that she was forcing herself to rid this thing even though she hated it with Fluttershy and any other park guests. Applejack and Sticks walked over to her with normal attitude, searching for their nature friend.

"Applejack! Hey! I was just about to ride this thing for, like, the tenth time already!". Rainbow Dash glanced over to Megan Williams - a student at the academy. Said student coughed to deny her the ride and left.

"Shhh! Nothin' outta you!". She delivered a message to Megan as she left.

"Uh, have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?". Sticks asked, concerned for her strong bond.

"Oh, she was with me, super scared of this ride, but I think she went off with Vignette".

"Okay. Thanks". Applejack concluded as the two of them departed from Rainbow Dash, watching them leave.

"If you see her, tell her she still owes me a rollercoaster ride!". She looked back at the rollercoaster with a nervous whimper of doubt.

* * *

Applejack and Sticks walked past the Dodgems attraction, both of them still figuring out the park's confusing layout as Pinkie whistled at her, lowering the park map as she yelled at her.

"No frowning allowed!". Pinkie took the map and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it behind her in the trash can. "Hmmm... As "Fun Inspector", I'm a little concerned about what I'm seeing here".

"Pinkie Pie? Don't tell me you're workin' for the park now, too". The southern farm girl spoke.

"No, silly!. The hyperactive pink girl laughed. "Fun Inspectors are freelance! And don't get paid! And totally made up by me earlier today when I saw a little girl crying because she dropped her ice cream, and I said to myself, "Pinkie Pie, this place isn't as fun as it could be!" Do you like the uniform? I made it out of things I found in the trash, but you can't even tell!".

She picked up a gumball from her clothes and proceeded to eat, which Applejack promptly reacted to deny her. She gave the gumball to Sticks, whom she proceeded to eat it too.

"Geh, uhhh...". She glanced at the badger. "Don't you start!".

Sticks realized her cover was blown and threw the gumball away, listening to her as she continued.

"So, have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?".

"Nope. But I have seen my Deputy Fun Inspector!". Pinkie pulled out a ribbon and placed it on Applejack's chest. "Ta-da! Now you have all access to the entire park, Deputy Fun Inspector!".

She offered her another gumball she ruffled out of her frizzy hair. Applejack was obviously disgusted by this as she had no option but to walk away and find another solution to their problems.

* * *

More rings were being tossed as Twilight and Sunset grew intensely desperate at the rigged game.

"Ugh. Wow". Flim unenthusiansitcally started.

"So close". Flam unenthusiastically finished.

Both Harmonizers groaned as they hid behind the counter, Sunset's fingers swollen by the countless attempts tried.

"I can't feel my fingers anymore". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl twiddled her swollen, bandaged fingers as Twilight flipped pages in her book, but nothing she could try attempted to win them anything.

"It all looks the same! Is this real life? How long have we been here?".

"Um, hey, listen, lady". Flim grasped their attention, Flam holding a free parakeet.

"Uh, how about you just take a parakeet and go home?"

"It's not about the parakeet!". Sunset stood up and angrily knocked the parakeet out of Flam's hand, landing on a unsuspected passer-by that got a freebie out of nowhere.

"Awwww".

Sunset was holding another ring as she attempted another try, but Twilight thankfully stopped her before she could be more desperate.

"You said it yourself. It's rigged. How about we get some ice cream?".

"You're right. Why didn't I listen to myself? We never even had a chance". Sunset sighed, throwing the ring behind her as it landed onto a bottle without fail.

"Well, would ya look at that?! Flim was surprised.

"A winner every time!". Flam added.

* * *

"...Or maybe I want her to be my prime suspect because she's Rarity's new best friend at the park. Am I goin' crazy over a whole lot o' nothin'?". Applejack asked as Sticks ad Lola was sat next to her, both girls having mere answers to her issue.

"Vignette did say she wanted to give Rarity's new vision to expand on it, Applejack". Lola answered thoroughly. "She wants her to have the best experience a leas fashion designer could ever have".

"I see visions of dread rather than visions of bold perfection, Lola". Sticks piped up. "She can't be doing this whilst Fluttershy is still missing from the park".

"Ugh... Sometimes it's just being like that sometimes, ain't it, girls?". Applejack sighed, unaware of an employer coming towards the three girls.

"What's that badge ya got there?!". The staff member pointed to Applejack's medal of Deputy Fun Inspector.

"I, uh... ". Applejack therefore stammered. "Y-Y-You see, it-it's just-".

"It's a crime to fake security badges, you know. I'm a fake cop, but I can send ya to real jail!".

"We're just... gonna... go". Lola excused herself as Sticks opted to follow her away from the southern farm girl as quickly as possible.

"Uh, if you'll just let me explain. I'm lookin' for my friend, and-". Applejack stood up and tried to get her point across, but was denied.

"Shhh! Hands on your head! No sudden moves! Got that?". The guard took a quick look at the medal, not all was lost as he suddenly became friendly. "Huh! Why didn't ya tell me you were a Deputy Fun Inspector?!".

Applejack didn't say anything, thus looking at him with a blank expression.

The guard opened the door to his workstation with his clanging keys as Applejack stepped in with him.

* * *

"I am so sorry about that, ma'am. Uh, here's my workstation. It hasn't been fun-inspected in years".

"I'm tryin' to tell you my friend made this badge. It ain't real". Applejack tried to grasp on her point, owing Pinkie the referral.

"Oh. An undercover Fun Inspector. I get it. Anyway, have fun "not inspecting" my workstation. Wink, wink". The security guard concluded, leaving the room via the same way. Applejack however didn't get the idea.

"How many times do I have to say it?".

The guard made one last gesture to her as he shut the door, leaving Applejack in the office with the large monitor with the surveillance cameras dotted around Equestria Land. She did, however see a camera pointed at Rainbow Dash and Vignette Valencia walking together next to a work bunker.

* * *

"Rarity told me you're the coolest, smartest friend who knows what's the opposite of down. What's up!". Vignette spoke to the Element of Loyalty.

"Heh. True". The 3rd member kept in her pride and image. They both stopped as Vignette turned to her.

"I have a bold new vision for The Harmonizers that you are going to love! The Throwbacks! Capital T, #TBT, Throwback Today. Or for short, T.C.T.H.T.B.T.[T.B.T.], pronounced "ta-ca-ta-ca-ba-ta"! You are going to represent the touchstones of cool throughout the ages!".

"I like it so far, and I assume I'll like what you say next".

""Rainbow Dash: '50s Sockhop Sweetheart"! Poodle skirt, adorable blonde hair. How do you feel about shaving your head? I only ask 'cause you'll definitely have to do it for the wig".

"Uhhh... there is no way anyone is shaving my head". Rainbow denied, keeping her cool image intact.

"B.Y.B.B.?". Vignette reminded.

"B.I.A.A.T.B. But I already am the best?". The athlete corrected.

Vignette therefore walked a few feet away from her.

"Well, if you insist on just, ugh, being yourself or whatever, then at least let me take a picture of the real you".

She took position and took the picture, Rainbow being zapped away into the same white room as Fluttershy was zapped into. Nearby, Sticks could be seen peeking from the bunker door as she gasped silently and hid herself for cover. Applejack saw it too on surveillance cameras.

* * *

"Is Vignette zappin' my friends with a magical phone?!". She gasped."I knew she was up to somethin'! Just wasn't expectin' somethin' so magic and evil. She makes 'em disappear, but where do they go?".

* * *

Rainbow Dash ended up in the internet - a plain, white room with nothing but Fluttershy and a stress salad occupying her. The athlete noticed the timid shy girl sat down with her feet hugged by her arms.

"Aw, man! Are we trapped in a magical phone? Typical". She thus pointed to the salad. "You gonna eat that stress salad?".

* * *

"One hour until wheels up, everyone!". Rarity announced as every employer working under her were busy with the light parade preparations. "The light parade waits for no one! Tick-tock! Tick-tock!".

"Big night tonight, Rare. Perhaps the biggest of all time. Definitely the biggest of your life. I'm excited for you". Vignette spoke right beside her, the fashionista turning to her as she spoke.

"You're not worried? Not that I'm worried. Unless you're worried, in which case, I'm very, very worried!".

"There's no room for self-doubt". The manager came over to the 4th member. "You've gotta get rid of it faster than a pleated cargo skort".

That caused both of them to shudder. Vignette walked over to a stand containing a lighter red shaded dress with yellows diamonds and upper outline.

"So I love everything you've done here. One thought do we want the costumes to have lights on them? You've got time. I think we should start from scratch".

"Huh?". Rarity froze. There was only one hour until the light parade. Of course, that put insane amounts of pressure on her to get things right.

"B-T-Dubs, every amazing fashion vlogger and SnapGab celeb's gonna be here tonight! No presh". Vignette thus walked away from Rarity as she was still filled with doubt.

"Really? 'Cause I'm feeling presh". She eyed the dragon's tail shaded the wrong color. "Why am I seeing neon pink and yellow on that dragon's tail?! Is this a beast of legend or a safety vest?!".

* * *

Rarity rushed over to the stage, wheres't it was stood upon by Sunset, Twilight, Pinkie, Vanellope, Smurfette, Vexy and Lola as all of them looked pleased, but unaware that something was beginning to spiral out of control really fast.

"I suppose Applejack has better things to do than final fittings and sound check!". The fashionista sighed.

"Don't be mad at her. She's still out trying to find Rainbow Dash, Sticks the Badger and Fluttershy, who aren't here either, by the way". Sunset answered.

"Do not tell me who to be annoyed with!". An impatient Rarity angrily bounced back at the red and yellow-streaked haired girl, whom said nothing. Pinkie therefore jumped down to Rarity's level and took her arms to figure out if she was wearing sleeves.

"I know you're stressed, Rarity, but I'm sure you've got something totally amazing up your sleeve! You did remember to wear sleeves with amazing things up them, right?".

"Stop!". A frustrated Applejack knew the answer to all of this, all the the assistant designers stopping in front of her.

"Oh! Uh, not everybody stop. I just meant my friends. Y'all keep doin' what you're doin'. Sewin' up them, uh, clothes". She corrected.

The southern farm girl wandered over to Rarity, being impatient with her time.

"Where have you been?!". The fashionista asked.

"Nobody go anywhere with Vignette, understand?". Applejack got the point down, just as Vignette was inside of her office next to the stage.

"Nope". Twilight spoke.

"Not really". Sunset spoke.

"Nuh-uh". Pinkie spoke.

"Girls?". The Element of Honesty looked up to Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy, each girl shaking their heads.

"We were all together, Applejack". Lola could only deliver the additional answer as she was facing an angry situation in front of her.

Vignette could overhear their conversation inside of her office, giving herself a great idea from just eyeing the phone charger.

"You can explain yourself after the parade". Rarity moved her to one side. "I'm sure-".

"No, Rarity. Vignette is evil!". Applejack exclaimed the truth just as Vignette closed her door, the manager now outside of her office room.

"Applejack, she can hear you!". Pinkie loudly whispered.

"She's done somethin' to Fluttershy. And I saw her from the security office when she made Rainbow Dash disappear with her phone! Ten eggs in a chicken coop says it's Equestrian magic". The southern farm girl angrily walked over to her and pointed at her.

"Oh, honey, delusional isn't your color. You're an autumn".

That made Applejack reach for her and snatch the phone out of her hands.

"If you're so innocent, then how do you explain this?! Say goodbye to your mannequin thingy!".

She took a picture, but the weird zap wasn't working for her. Taking a few more pictures didn't help either. Wondering what was going on, Applejack tried to cover up her trusted truth.

"Uh, hang on. Watch it... disappear!". She produced an awkward sound of silence, but all it ever did was merely embarrass her. Rarity turned back against her in anger, prompting Applejack to look at Vignette's phone.

"Uh, I think I hashgabbed my SnapTag or all in the- Ugh. I can't figure out these new, fandangled apps. Ugh. I sound just like Granny Smith!".

Vignette walked over and took her phone out of Applejack's hands, insisting she'd cover up her sinister ways.

"I just saw your friends. They're in wardrobe, and they're fine".

She walked over to a heartened Rarity and she posed for another photo.

"Are you sure?". The fashionista asked.

"And looking good in your costumes, by the way". Vignette tried to get some comfort into Rarity, as Applejack walked over. This prompted her to start a fight with the southern farm girl about the parade.

"Applejack, the parade is less than an hour away, and-".

"This is bigger than the parade, Rarity!". Applejack fought back.

"Nothing's bigger than the parade, Applejack!".

"I know you didn't just say that about your missing friends!".

"I'm gonna let you two sort this out amongst yourselves". Vignette kindly excused herself and walked over to the assistants, insisting they get back to work via her snapped fingers.

"Applejack, admit it!". Rarity continued. "You don't care about my parade!".

""My parade?!" This isn't about you! She's done somethin' to our friends!".

"Is this about our friends or about you and Vignette? Ever since she gave me this opportunity, you've been jealous because she sees my potential but she didn't hire you!".

"You guys, stop!". Twilight wanted to break up the fight between them.

"This isn't like you!". Sunset joined in too.

"You're so blind, you can't even see she's usin' you! You only like her because she's always blowin' smoke up your chimney! But that's what she does to everyone! YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL!". Applejack argued, the straw that broke the camels back as Rarity felt upset with the southern farm girl. Realizing what she had just said, she had to excuse herself from the group as Rarity had faint tears forming in her eyes.

"Maybe I should just... go".

"Maybe you should". Rarity watched as Applejack walked away from Rarity and the other Harmonizers as the 4th member started to sob, making her way for the office room.

"Applejack, wait!". Sunset grasped, but to no avail.

"Rarity!". Pinkie jumped down to alert the fashionista, but no luck as Vignette stopped all seven of them, all jumping down from the stage.

"Waiting is for waiters, ladies. We're better off without her". The manager spoke, grabbing Pinkie.

""We"?". Twilight was confused.

"The Throwbacks, formerly known as The Harmonizers".

"Hang on. Why does "we" include you?". Sunset asked.

"Obviously, somebody needs to fill Applejuice's spot. And since it's so last-minute, we are lucky to have someone with as much vision and talent as moi".

"Uh... you?". Pinkie broke away from Vignette just before she could answer.

"And not just that! We'll be playing a song I wrote!".

That put Sunset on the firing line to snap back at Vignette for all that she had done to them.

"Okay. One you are not in the band! And two we are not performing without Applejack".

"Which is her name, by the way. Not "Applejuice"". Pinkie corrected.

"And you know what? She's not usually one to make things up, like, ever". Twilight added.

"So all that stuff she said about you...". Sunset came back to expose Vignette's truth.

"Eh. Is true". The manager held up her phone and took a picture of all seven Harmonizers, the zap transporting them to the same white room where Rainbow and Fluttershy were situated.

"Now let's see if this Equestrian magique is all it's cracked up to be". Vignette proceeded to filter the nine Harmonizers, turning them into the manager's correct vision.

"Now then... That's better". She swiped the the phone with her finger vertically, allowing the holographic images of the Harmonizers as they see in Vignette's mind to appear on the stage.

"I wish I'd had this thing years ago! Think how perfect my life could've looked!". She admired her app as Rarity came out of the office room, wiping away her tears as the manager squealed at seeing her, pulling her into her grip.

"Rare, you're not gonna believe this!".

"What? What is this? What am I looking at?". The fashionista stared at the holographic images of her best friends.

"Your friends, but better! Now we can make the parade exactly how I want it!".

"How you want it?". Rarity turned to her as she grew stern again, but this time toward Vignette - the very girl she had trusted throughout this episode. "You said you hired me for my vision!".

"Well, I needed your vision to bring out my vision. But now there's an app for that".

Rarity turned around and proceeded to touch one of the holographic images, the image fizzing in the process. Rarity thus turned back to Vignette with anger inside of her.

"Vignette, wh-what is going on here? Where are my friends?!". She asked, concerned.

"Like, trapped in the internet as zeroes and ones or erased from existence or something? Mmmm".

"What?!".

"See, like, my phone became magique or something, and now it has this power where whenever I take a picture of something and it disappears. And then I can customize them with a swipe of my finger and make them real again, or... real enough, but hey, blah-blah-blah, O.M.G., I'm boring myself to death just talking about this stuff". Vignette innocently explained.

"Bring back my friends this instant!". Rarity demanded with vexation.

"Fine. If you wanna be with them so bad, I'll do you one last favor". She aimed her phone at Rarity, proceeding to take another picture of her. "You're welcome".

Rarity gasped at the incoming zap that could engulf her. Could she be trapped alongside her friends in the internet as we speak? She wasn't getting out of this with ease. Vignette snapped the photo, just in time for the fashionista to question her choices she made while working at the park.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vignette exposing her true intentions of snatching up Rarity to work for her, and Applejack getting angry at the fashionista for exposing said manager's evil truth. What will happen next Read on to find out. Please review.


	59. Rollercoaster Of Friendship Part 3

Chapter 59: Rollercoaster Of Friendship Part 3

"I can't believe we're trapped in Vignette's phone". Twilight groaned, the rest of the Harmonizers bar Rarity, Applejack and Sticks with her as Rainbow answered her.

"We're no strangers to getting stuck in magical objects".

"At least Rarity, Sticks and Applejack are still free. Maybe they can get us out of here". Sunset delivered.

"They have to stop fighting first". Fluttershy added.

Twilight stood up, her helm of leader of the team mounted inside of her again.

"We can't just sit around hoping to get rescued. If we're in the internet, we can hack our way out! Well, I can. Maybe".

"Oh, I hope Rarity and Applejack and Sticks are okay. I wish we knew what's going on out there". The Element of Kindness concluded as she and Rainbow looked vertically in endless, nonsensical white space.

* * *

SNAP!

"Sorry, Rare, guess you're not so "rare" after all". Vignette took one look toward her, the Element of Generosity still standing and fighting back her pride. The only thing keeping her from getting zapped inside the manager's phone was her magical geode shielding her. "Okay, that was your cue to disappear!".

She snapped another photo of her, but Rarity shielded to deflect the zap away. Smiling, she knew she had to get away from her as fast as she could.

"Hmmm. Never underestimate a good accessory!". She shielded another zap on Vignette's camera phone as she faced her from another angle, trying to throw her off-course.

"Stop un-magique-ing my magique thingy!". Vignette demanded, taking another photo of her. Failed attempt after failed attempt told her that this wasn't working for her, but she tried to zap Rarity as hard as she could.

"I can't believe I listened to you over Applejack!". Rarity grunted, throwing her arm to throw some of her geode magic into Vignette's face and making a run for it.

"Hey! U-G-H! Whatevs! I don't need you anyway". The manager folded her arms and walked over to the center of the building as costume designers kept working, proclaiming her alternative plan. "Attention, people who work for me! I am now the lead costume designer because our former lead costume designer is being H.B.W. Herself, but worse! Now pretend I just gave you an inspiring speech and get back to work!".

* * *

Dusk was setting in Equestria Land as Applejack tried to avoid amending ties with Rarity after what had happened between the two of them. Sticks was hidden enough for Vignette to not snap her inside of her phone as the rest of the girls were worried for her, Applejack and Rarity. The badger emerged herself from behind a man-made rock formation next to a table. Her expression told her that she didn't look happy at all with how things worked out.

"Hmm-Mmm". She shook her head and continued. "Want me to do the 'I Told You So' dance?".

"You know about this too?". Applejack glared at her, still not getting the angry image out of her head.

"Did I say that?". Sticks gasped, covering her mouth.

"Ugh...". The southern farm girl face-palmed in utter defeat, Sticks noticing the bands of people heading in the opposite direction as the two. A wuick tap on the shoulder prompted the Element of Honesty to stare at the people heading away from them.

"The parade's about to start! Ugh! If only I had done somethin' or said somethin' different! Maybe none of this woulda happened". She sighed. "I really screwed things up with Rarity".

"This really isn't on me rather it is on you". Sticks quietly excused herself and stepped back. "I'm just gonna' excuse myself".

Applejack didn't say anything as the badger took strides to hide herself again just as Rarity began calling her name, sprinting toward the southern farm girl.

"Applejack!".

"Rarity!". Applejack gasped.

"Don't go!". She halted, panting for air.

"Uh...".

"You were right. I got carried away and let this stupid parade become the only thing that mattered to me! And I let Vignette manipulate me with false flattery into forgetting what really matters my friends".

"Come on, now. Your talent puts you so far beyond the need for flattery". Applejack placed both hands on her shoulders, but all that was what Rarity wasn't asking for yet.

"Stop flattering me! I've not finished apologizing!". She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I lost sight of why we applied for jobs here in the first place".

"And I'm sorry I got jealous. All this time I thought I was bein' honest with you about not likin' Vignette. I wasn't bein' honest with myself. I felt like I was losin' my best friend".

"You didn't". Rarity gave her hand and coaxed the farm girl as the two of them looked each other in the eye. "Caramel apple girls to the end?".

Applejack quickly nodded, the two of them embracing each other in a warm hug as the two best friends' problems were fixed between each other. Sticks smiled as she watched the whole thing from behind the tree and gave Applejack a silent thumbs up. Rarity soon realized that her other friends were in danger and thus let go of Applejack quickly, the farm girl listening to her.

"Our friends!". Rarity gasped. "Vignette has them all trapped in the internet! She confessed! We have to get them out! We have to save them!".

"What?!". Applejack responded. "We've been wastin' all this time chin-waggin' about feelin's?! We need to get crackin' on a rescue plan!".

Applejack soon felt a vibration in her skirt pocket, pulling out her phone revealed a call from Twilight, still stuck in the white space of the internet. The 2nd member pressed the phone against her ear.

"Twilight?".

"It worked! Applejack, we're stuck in Vignette's phone! I found a way to hack her apple popper app to route a VoIP connection to your IP address!". The studious complicated the southern farm girl with technical jargon, something that was normal to her.

"Uh... Magic. Got it". Applejack simplified herself, just as Sticks emerged herself from the tree and joined Rarity and her.

"Listen. We've come up with a plan to set all this right. You'll need to remotely install a virus that creates a backdoor admin account, which you can use to reset all the permissions on her phone and make a proxy backup. That should get us out of here! How much coding do you know?". Twilight explained, Applejack pushing the nearby call option on her phone and walked around the park, Rarity and Sticks following her with shrugged shoulders exchanged.

"Uh, none" The southern farm girl answered, stopping her tracks. "Uh, I can rub two sticks together".

"Oh, boy. Okay. Get a pencil". The voice of the studious could be heard both on her phone and nearby as Applejack overheard her.

"Uh, hang on. I think I can hear you talkin'".

"What?". Twilight was confused.

"S-Somewhere close". Applejack eyed the door and walked to it. She opened up the building entrance and found herself facing the remaining nine girls in a white room. Rarity and Sticks emerged themselves towards the girls as Applejack squarely questioned the whole thing.

"Really, y'all?".

"Ohhhhhh. The phone just teleported us into some random white room in the park". Twilight quickly covered the truth up.

"We were just sitting in a white room the whole time?!". Sunset yelled, steaming up from the realization.

"Wait, you guys didn't know that?". Pinkie added.

Twilight tried to hide the fact away, but then Micro Chips suddenly appeared as he was zapped into the white room.

"Micro Chips?!". She gasped. "Did Vignette take your picture just now?".

"I was just minding my own business making perfect caramel apples, when suddenly, Vignette saw me and said I wasn't as cool a nerd as she thought. Then she took my picture, and I ended up here, violating all known laws of space and time". The nerd explained.

"Guys, this is bad!". The co-lead spoke. "It means Vignette is on the parade route, and she's using her phone to change whatever she doesn't like!".

"What happens if she decides she doesn't like the crowd?". Fluttershy asked.

"Everyone in the park is watching that parade! If her phone teleports that many people into this tiny room at the same time...!". Twilight joined in too.

Pinkie Pie gasped, joining her cheeks with Rainbow and Fluttershy. "Squish city!".

"Our friends are in that crowd! Sweetie Belle is in that crowd! We've got to stop her!". Rarity bellowed.

"You do realize if we stop the parade, no one will see all your hard work". Applejack turned to her, the realization that the fashionista didn't matter right now.

"Someone reminded me that none of that matters without my friends".

Applejack therefore reacted with a blush of appreciation.

"We'd better hurry!". Sunset Shimmer concluded, heading for the exit. "I'm sure Vignette's getting more corrupted by Equestrian magic every minute!".

* * *

Parade floats lined the main portion of the theme park as crowds were cheering up until Vignette's float, in which case she started to sing off-key, self-appreciating herself and persuading others to follow her on SnapGab. This made the crowd start jeering to her as she and her holographic band played throughout. The P.R manager noticed the crowd was booing her, throwing her microphone away.

"This crowd isn't cheering enough for my taste". Vignette menacingly pulled out her phone and got straight to the app. "Luckily, that can be tweaked with the flick of a finger".

She aimed the camera at the crowd. One click and they would be zapped.

"Say "cheese", everyone!".

The camera hovered over the CMC just as Vignette was about to snap the photo. She was going to send them all in the same white room as Applejack lifted up her float, creaking sounds were heard as the girls halted her progression through the parade.

"Sorry to rain on your parade!". Rarity lead, Applejack taking her hand off the float with a thud as she pointed a friendly finger gun at her.

"Nice one!".

Rarity winked in response.

"But I'm afraid this evening is cancelled. Now turn off your phone and hand it over!".

The crowd was confused, murmuring what the heck was going on.

"Are you honestly asking a social media star to hand over her phone?".

That time did the crowd gasp, knowing the real truth.

"Yeah. She is". Applejack joined the Harmonizers as they were face to face with Vignette Valencia and her holographic band.

"Rarity, this is the version of your friends that will be popular. I have the metrics to back that up".

Both girls looked at each other and looked up to deny her.

"Doesn't matter if they're real. It's what you show people online. This is your chance to be everything you've always wanted!".

"No!". Rarity denied, showing her true intentions to come here. "It's a chance to look like everything I've always wanted! What I really want has been right in front of me the whole time! My friends!".

She held out a hand to Applejack, the farm girl having the opportunity to take it. From then on, all of the other girls held hands as they transformed, allowing them to float high up in the air as Vignette was speechless over what she had done, gasping as she saw Rarity lead the team temporarily.

"No amount of online success is worth it without my real life friends to share in it!".

She felt the surge of friendship energy come from the eleven girls, granting her to ability to pull out a whip and slash it rapidly toward Vignette's phone.=, smashing it. This also caused her holographic band to disappear from the parade float as Vignette turned to the real girls.

"What have you done?! Now how can things ever be perfect?!". Vignette damned herself as the girls floated down onto the float.

"I love nothing more than someone telling me I made a perfect outfit, but I'd say you got a bit carried away". Rarity told.

"I-I... guess so". The manager answered.

"You guess so?!". Applejack yelled at her. "You created virtual holograms of our friends and almost sent an entire crowd of people to squish city!".

Vignette saw the crowd disapprove of her intentions as she turned back to the Harmonizers.

"But, B.Y.B.B...".

"It's not a bad thing to want to be better, but not at the expense of other people. And especially not your friends". The Element of Generosity explained.

"Friends?". Vignette sighed. "I have three million followers, but no real friends".

She turned her back from them in disgust.

"How pathetic is that?".

"Hmmm". Rarity came forward, offering her a hand. "You've got one. If you want".

"Make that two". Applejack stepped up, offering her a hand also as Vignette took the offer of having her first real life friends to coax the bad times away. The crowd cheered and applauded as the girls glanced at them with confusion.

"Why are they clapping?". Pinkie Pie asked. "Do they even know what's going on?".

"Eh". Fluttershy shrugged as Rainbow stared at her phone.

"Whoa! The Harmonizers are trending on SnapGab!". Rainbow showcased the phone to Pinkie, who in turn glared at the screen.

"People are saying that rainbow laser thing was the coolest light parade show they've ever seen!". The hyperactive pink girl exclaimed as the three of them looked back to see people happily checking on SnapGab for The Harmonizers, some reading posts of the heroic girl group.

"Hey, maybe the parade ain't ruined after all!". Applejack proclaimed.

"We do still have our real Harmonizers outfits up there". Sunset suggested.

"You're not too nervous?". Rainbow turned to Fluttershy.

"I should ask you the same thing". The timid shy girl answered, getting a friendly nudge from the Element of Loyalty.

"If you're up for it". Rarity turned around to Applejack, nodding in the process as the crowd cheered to hear The Harmonizers perform for the parade.

* * *

 _A blemish on the surface_

 _Of a perfect happy pic_

 _Just add a fancy filter_

 _And that's an easy fix_

 _But behind that perfect snapshot_

 _Are the people who you love_

 _Don't forget those happy moments_

 _Are because of_

 _Our memories together_

 _They can last forever_

 _We won't let this break us_

 _We'll get through whatever_

 _Side by side on this adventure_

 _Our friendship will never, ever end_

 _Side by side, besties forever_

 _We know that it's more than just a trend_

 _'Cause it's you_

 _And me_

 _This is how it should be_

 _The whole world stands before you_

 _Full of things to see_

 _Pay attention or you'll miss it_

 _Life's best is always free_

 _Don't lose sight of what's important_

 _Give more than you can take_

 _There's so much to strive for_

 _So many friendships you can make_

 _All those likes can't measure_

 _The fun we have together_

 _When we're in the moment_

 _Everything is better_

 _Side by side on this adventure_

 _Our friendship will never, ever end_

 _Side by side, besties forever_

 _We know that it's more than just a trend_

 _This is how it should be_

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls saving the Equestria Land parade with the realization of Vignette Valencia and the friendship test between Rarity and Applejack. Now that's over, who knows what will be waiting for them back at Canterlot Academy. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	60. War Of Words

Chapter 60: War Of Words

After a hard, long day at Equestria Land saw the Harmonizers vanquish the Equestrian Magic out of Vignette Valencia, mostly at the loyalty looked upon to Rarity and Applejack, they were delighted to head back to where stories could evoke new events. Canterlot Academy seemed like the perfect place they would want to return to, but the 12 girls had no idea what was coming their way right then and there as they heeded to step back inside familiar light blue hallway floors and soft, carpeted dormitory rooms filled with cheery atmospheres. Twilight Sparkle and her family group ventured into the academy entrance knowing nothing out of the ordinary, but soon things were about to drastically change, and it wasn't in their favor. They couldn't guess yet, all they could do is wait. The Harmonizers were walking down the hallway leading to the courtyard as familiar-looking students and non-city residents took up the mantle of the student life as granted.

"Woohee! We've managed to get back at Vignette Valencia!". Applejack threw her arm to her side, punching air as it did to signify success. "I never thought we were able to pull it off in time!".

"You did, darling". Rarity answered. "We all did!".

"Thanks to your settled differences and Rarity's realization!". Twilight added, growing ever so more confident cruising through these last few months. She was within metres of the courtyard when she stopped and turned around to the rest of her friends. "I wonder what's been happening while we were away".

"Evil tyrant taking power". Sticks huffed. "I sure hope not!".

"Nah. Lighten up for once!". Rainbow gently nudged the badger's folded arms. "How can someone be feeding themselves power through-".

By then, Rainbow was stared at from all of the members, Sticks growing concerns over her fighting answer. Nervously scratching the back of her rainbow-colored hair, Rainbow quickly thought of a conclusion.

"I mean...yeah... just... lighten yourself up, okay?".

Nothing, her answer becoming a silent glare from Sticks as the girls started to head into the academy courtyard. Students chattering with coats wrapped around them as the bitter cold of January continued, the girls deciding to take the canopy walkaway despite feeling cold themselves, but it was worth it in the end. The girls made there way towards Dorm 49 as intended, not minding the sudden P.A sound system that echoed for a brief moment. But what was about to come deter some hope away of sliding past this trouble for the last few months of academy life.

"This is Vice-Principal Trunchbull speaking!". The strict employer proclaimed through intercom. "As you may know, we laid out rules for the academy this year detailing parties to be toned down in favor of students not getting hurt! Apparently, you don't seem to get that memo! I'm going to give whoever, I'm not naming specific students, but if I see confetti leading me to a larger party than what was planned, I'll make sure the Chokey gets bigger to fit multiple students in! Got it! I may be dismissed!".

The intercom switched off in an instance. Most of the students had no idea they heard a party was going on. For the Harmonizers to hear this, this must have been one of Pinkie Pie's habits. But all of the girls were spending time at Equestria Land for the vice-principal to notice, let alone break the rules unintentionally. This merely put pressure on them. Did Sticks really mean what she said again?

"What is going on?". Twilight glared at the students behind her, chattering about the warning. "We didn't break any of the rules!".

"She's going haywire as every second passes!". Applejack face-palmed, hoping to have not come across this after amending the friendship with Rarity.

"Why are we in her crosshair again?". Rainbow threw her arms out hoping for an answer.

"Somebody must have broken the party rule...". Lola observed through her pensive mood while the majority of her friends frantically look for something to counter. "She's going to blame it on Pinkie Pie again, I just know it".

"What?!". The hyperactive pink girl gasped. "But we were not knowing Vignette had Equestrian Magic for her to notice it wasn't me who made that party!".

"Well if she's going as far as give out a verbal warning out of nothing, then something must be up!". The southern farm girl pounded her fist into her other palm. "We just got back from stopping Vignette Valencia too and this happens!".

"I really should close my mouth, shouldn't I?". Sticks scooted over to her, but quickly retracted as soon as she saw her emotion.

"Ugh...". The Element of Honesty groaned.

"Besides, she did say she would track down whoever planned that party, so it couldn't have been Pinkie Pie all along". Sunset stated.

"You got to admit that there's other students in this academy besides her that can plan a party of a big scale without bringing it to Pinkie's level of fun". Vanellope further explained.

"She doesn't always have to throw me in the Chokey, y'know!". The Element of Laughter tagged along with answer.

"Can y'all just keep quiet about it for a minute please?". Applejack spoke up, demanding a silence for her to think this through. "I need to think this through if Trunchbull really is feeding magic to herself".

The southern farm girl therefore walked inside Dorm 49 as the other girls, primarily Twilight and Sticks shrugged. Could this really be the beginning of the end? What was going to go down with Vice-Principal Trunchbull now that she got her warning across? Time will never tell.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vice-Principal Trunchbull giving a warning from the academy's P.A system to innocent students about the tone of parties, even though Pinkie was with the other Harmonizers at Equestria Land. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	61. That Sinking Feeling

Chapter 61: That Sinking Feeling

Applejack was all alone in the library the next day, studying for her classes. The interpret of Vice-Principal's Trunchbull's intercom the other day seemed to be on her mind as a mere coincidence. She was happy to let it off the hook first before going back to the thought. The southern farm girl wrote down her notes, presumably math notes for her higher educated class and put the stationary down, her mind snapping back to the intercom moment. The atmosphere she associated it with seemed grimy, unforgivable and the chameleon-like route that the vice-principal took things to a degree. It all seemed to add up during the last five years. Placing a hand on her head as busy students strolled past her, the Element of Honesty had to find an answer to this, but trying is just an eternal game judging by who she was targeting it to.

"Ugh...". Applejack closed her textbook full of her classroom notes. Her bright green, rectangular book cover exposed to the rest of the students walking past. "I just don't understand why Vice-Principal Trunchbull would call a warning up on intercom. I mean, we didn't even break any of the rules recently".

She placed a hand on her forehead, the rear end of her elbow smacked against the table that laid her book before her.

"This is so unnecessary...".

The majority of her composure containing the incident a day before put mild pressure on her, but she had already given the notes in her book before she started to think. As Applejack lifted her elbow off the wooden table, a sudden voice called out her name in a soft tone.

"Applejack...". The whisper of a girly voice murmured toward her, the southern farm girl turning her head to see Temperance Astora sitting at a nearby desk, all with her notebook and pen out as she read a book about science. She was trying to make as much silence as she could, her paranoia fueling familiarity in the 2nd member. As the scientist looked in both directions, she turned back to Applejack and continued. "I think I did this".

"Temperance?". The farm girl was confused, but fear not as there was a understandable purpose behind it.

"I shouldn't have brainwashed your friends with that gemstone. Now Vice-Principal Trunchbull views that as an excuse to lay out the new rule that's been plaguing this academy since September. Ugh, I feel so stupid now".

"I'm pretty sure what Trunhbull is after isn't concerning for us, or any of the students for that matter".

"I was only meant to use that gemstone to research its properties, but then the Equestrian Magic inside of it sucked me into this... tyrannic demon that used it to make my subjects fly and shoot lasers, beams and laserbeams. It was only when you snapped me out of it did she really see I was hurt. I don't know what Principal Celestia would say if Vice-Principal Trunchbull allowed the rule to stay under her control".

"I really don't understand all of this either, Temperance... Maybe it was just a misunderstanding and Trunchbull is keeping things clean for the academy".

"Her snappiness is what's feeding her power, Applejack...". Temperance shook her head, denying her claim. "Principal Celestia was inspired by her rule of vice-principal to let her lay down the rule, but not without controversy".

"Don't ya think it's a bit too early for you to jump to conclusions a little?". Applejack brushed her pen sideways, letting her other hand push it closer to her bag.

"You was the one that complained, although I might disagree with what you're saying might be legitimate".

"You might?". She pushed her head slightly further to the docile scientist, hoping for a glimmering answer.

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull runs the academy's disciplinary board, I'm hoping you already haven't touched upon that yet. Without her, everything will just go to chaos central, not to mention that Vice-Principal Finster can't handle all of those reports at once".

Nothing, as Applejack replaced her awkward answer with a stare, painting an image in her mind about the possibility of Temperance's words being a reality. No, it couldn't be real, can it?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Applejack and Temperance sharing a conversation about Vice-Principal Trunchbull quietly in the library, in the midst of working hours of a busy Cheerilee. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	62. A Coincidental Outcome

Chapter 62: A Coincidental Outcome

"Hey y'all!". Applejack delivered a helpful greeting to the rest of the girls in this kind of situation. They were all inside Dorm 49 as the southern farm girl closed the door behind her, she had the mind of setting the boundary straight with an unclear answer. " I don't know what Trunchbull is after, but I can assure y'all it isn't good news".

"Pfft!". Rarity rolled her eyes at the 2nd member at the mention of a certain vice-principal. "She has the mind of what she's doing is right, darling. And I have to admit, you're kind of getting mildly stressed out about her plan".

"Am I even too surprised anymore?". Lola sat by her bond on her own bed. "Ever since I was locked up in that Chokey in our freshman year".

"I know this doesn't sound as strange as you might think it is, but our troubles are not over yet".

"Did you hear the intercom announcement though...yeah". Vanellope shortened her answer, replacing her original conclusion with a slight glare at the Element of Honesty. Applejack therefore cocked an expressive groan.

"Ugh...". She tipped her hat in slight frustration.

"Besides, darling". Rarity added. "We have a few months to enjoy whatever last adventure we have at this academy, so don't get your heartstrings down about what Vice-Principal Trunchbull is planning for us".

"You're lucky to have made it as far as sharing the same class as I do, Applejack". Twilight joined the conversation. "You're achievements matter the most. It's what makes the world greater for you".

The other girls agreed unanimously to Twilight's statement. Applejack felt that warm feeling of being relieved from her stubbornness and paranoia of what lies beneath them.

"Y'know, I'm gettin' too stressed out about this shebang. It's about time I should relax before class starts. Don't wanna get anxious before Track".

She walked past a leaning, docile Sticks situated at her rightful wall. Giving her a brief wink that eased her mere pain of thinking abut Vice-Principal Trunchbull told her problems to vanish into thin air like a drifting cloud of nothingness. Unbeknownst to her, the badger was planning to head to the library for her spare class studies.

* * *

"Applejack's really worried about what Trunchbull has got under her sleeves, Amy". Sticks walked with her best friend toward the library in fashion, explaining the desire of the southern farm girl's anxiety. "She's diggin' a really deep hole if even the Element of Honesty is concerned about her".

"I'm not too surprised, considering the announcement she made". The pink hedgehog answered timely. "Has she ever made stuff up?".

"Nah-ah... She has that crown for a reason".

Amy turned her head forward for a brief moment, figuring out how to carry this conversation longer without feeling too awkward about herself.

"The last time we've spent time in the library together was like a year ago. We need to study hard if we're going to give this our last hurrah!".

"The academy stories write themselves...". Sticks continued to walk alongside her mobian best friend as they passed a water fountain and vending machine adjacent to one another. Peppa Pig wanted to grasp on her thirst with anticipation, thus pushing herself toward said water fountain. She held up the faucet to her face and accidentally sprayed some in her face.

"Ow!". She yelped softly, as to not gather attention to herself.

"Oh dear! Peppa sprayed herself with water!". Her narrator bluntly proclaimed.

The droplets of water that somehow bounced off of her face ended up near the vending machine's plug socket, sparking the socket with electrical currents. The machine started to jerk violently, as if somebody was shaking it. Chocolate bars started to fall from the shelves and that alone caused another plug socket to falter, sparking a small burst of flames to erupt. Sticks and Amy were unaware that this was all happening, as one another were engrossed in their conversations. Peppa Pig immediately saw the flames nearby and grabbed a nearby extinguisher to pat the fire out.

"Peppa is extinguishing the fire!". The narrator bellowed, just before the the fire grew.

The pressure of the socket reached Amy and Sticks' location, ala a nearby socket that also faltered. There also happened to a rake perched adjacent to a janitor's closet with students lined up in the hallways. Temmie accidentally dropped a yarn ball that was in her locker as it rolled toward the the rake as the gardening tool fell in contact with it, sending the yarn ball firing rapidly at a wall before striking the ceiling, making one of the tiles unstable. By that time, Amy pulled out her phone to check her messages as Sticks suddenly stopped to check the occurrence that stood before her. She noticed the the ceiling tile that she was going under seem like it was going to fall, right where Amy was heading.

"Oh no...!". She cautiously thought.

The ceiling tile ended up falling after a few seconds of being hit with the yarn ball. Amy was directly under the impact of the fall. Sticks tried to yell her name, but there were loud jockeys down the hallway that they were standing in, chanting the academy football's anthem.

"Amy!". Sticks yelled, but nothing happened.

Amy was mere seconds of being crushed by the tile, so the badger had to do the heroism duty. She charged up and pushed Amy to the other side of the impact zone, instead getting crushed herself.

"AUGH!". Amy yelped, falling to the floor with her phone still in her hand. She managed to hold on to it as she turned around with immediacy. There stood smoke caused by the debris to slowly dissipated and reveal an injured Sticks beneath a hard ceiling tile that had just fallen on her by being the hero. "STICKS!".

"Ugh...". The mobian badger could only help herself to a groan before falling back to the floor with her desperate attempts to free herself from the tile.

"Are you okay?!". The hedgehog rushed over to her with injured feelings.

Afterwards, Amy noticed the smell of smoke from the nearby faltered socket and knew indeed that things were not going their way. All they ever wanted to do was go to the library and study. It would have been easy, they said. The fire alarm was triggered, the loud siren blaring throughout the academy as students and teachers were interrupted and were told to evacuate the premises. The only problem was that Sticks was injured from the tile hitting her hard. Amy had no other choice but to lift the tile away from the badger and help her up. The 12th member took her hand and they both ran towards the Track field where other students were heading. The only injury Sticks sustained from the outcome was bruised hands on both sides from the force of the falling tile.

* * *

All of the students had made their way onto the Track field with tutors, Cheerilee, Granny Smith and all of the other employers were waiting for them to deliver the roll call. Amy and Sticks were the last ones to run out as hordes of eyes glare straight at them.

"Sticks, what's going on? Why are they all staring at us?". Amy questioned, concerned for her innocence.

"Gee, I wonder... If you somehow managed to look up while you were walking under that unstable tile, I would have known!". The badger bellowed.

"I would have, if you'd call me sooner than never!".

"Jockeys were nearby chanting their silly little anthem and you couldn't hear my plea! I tried to warn you, Amy! And now I got bruised hands because of it!".

"I don't suppose you two can spare a little time thinking about why you're the last ones here when everybody else is halfway through the roll call". Vice-Principal Luna walked up to the two mobian girls as they exchanged glares to one another. Now it was personal.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks getting injured from saving Amy from getting crushed by a falling ceiling tile, and the two of them are not happy with each other after getting themselves in trouble amidst a simple fire drill. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	63. Noon In The Chokey

Chapter 63: Noon In The Chokey

After the Canterlot City fire department cleared up the fire that had grew in the hallway, now it was time to settle what punishments Vice-Principal Trunchbull had to dish out from being brought two specific students from Vice-Principal Luna. Unsurprisingly, knowing her, she would choose using the Chokey once more, the large, spiked structure that only fitted two people in, or rather two mobians in this case. Amy and Sticks were mad at each other, and not because it was another dispute, but because of the badger's heroic deeds to not let Amy get hurt from what appeared to be a falling ceiling tile for the employers as they investigated. It was a long, hard day from the start, and that alone intensified the mere struggle and pressure that the girls last needed. Inside Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office lay the Chokey, upright in it's desirable and signature location, housing temporary guests in the form of the mobian girls as Sticks' hands were still bruised from the falling tile. The wounds slowly healed, but the tight grip of Vice-Principal Trunchbull's hand upon dragging both girls didn't help either. Amy and Sticks were both sat down, their backs turned to each other and their hands hugging their bent legs as they wanted to assert what they had just done to be thrown inside.

"Ugh...!". Sticks groaned, her hands telling her to not hold as tightly as she should. "I can't believe I got locked up in here again, for something I did right!".

"This is just great! I didn't do anything that led Trunchbull to throw me in! Look at me now!". Amy silently retorted to the sound of dead silence, nothing but her best friend beside her as Sticks started to question her decision again.

"This is the sole reason why I hate people with phones in their hands! They don't know what's comin' to them if stuff happens above them! I could've gotten away with it and instead spent my time in Nurse Redheart's office tryna' ease this bruisin'!".

"The least you could have done was not push me! What happens if I add insult to my injury?!".

"I was helping you from avoiding gettin' hurt from that darn tile, Amy! What do you mean what happens if you sustain your own injuries?! You try to be careful when using that hammer of yours anyway! So stop tryna' be smart and let us both think about this together!".

"So much for my innocence...". The pink hedgehog violently rolled her eyes in anger.

"And besides...". Sticks added. "That tile was going to crush you and you could have been in the same position as me, and that ain't good for handling a hammer".

She pounded her fists into her hand at the last word, her body telling her that both sides of her hands were hurt from the bruises.

"Ow!". She yelped, Amy only adding to their rage.

"You know, Sticks. Since you're the girl that can try to get us out of here-".

"I can't!". The badger denied, lifting her left hand to her face level. "My hands hurt from the falling tile! Looks like you have to bust us out of here!".

"I'd rather not risk getting into more trouble, Sticks! I wish our personalities didn't intertwine in this sort of situation!".

"What do you mean?!".

"Look, Sticks!". Amy slightly turned her head to eye the badger from the corner of her eye. "If you want to bust yourself out of here, that's fine by me! But I'm staying here to spend my time locked away in this spiky hellhole!".

"Oh my gosh!". The mobian badger stood up in frustration and pinch her upper nose, between the eyes. "This is why you and I can''t work together in the Chokey!".

"You survived getting bruises on your forehands in the jungle and managed it okay!". The hedgehog furiously added.

"But that was _in_ the jungle! This is different! We're in the Chokey for crying out loud! I wish you didn't make this whole thing complicated like it is now!".

"Am I making this complicated for you, Sticks?!". Amy still had her body turned to the badger in vexation. "When was the last time I made things complicated for you?! Are you really that smart that knowing arguing with me is going to be effective?!"

"I don't know! You tell me! Do I make things complicated for the both of us?!" Tell me, Amy!". Sticks yelled, her voice being echoed outside of the Chokey as Vice-Principal Trunchbull was surprisingly absent.

"Just shut up for once, Sticks! I'm not in the mod for arguing with you more!". Amy demanded to silence her, the 12th member growing angry over her best friends hypocrisy to argue back after what she had done for her, for her to not get injured no less. Sticks faced the Chokey door, armed with spikes as she attempted to push over the door after finding a good spot to lay her hands. Her bruises didn't help either, the badger only growing more desperate to get to Nurse Redheart's office for some special tissue that could soften her wounds. She began violently shaking the casket somehow, the Chokey rocking back and forth as the badger lost her balance and fall on Amy, the pink hedgehog already being disgruntled and upset at her. She groaned in response and didn't say a word, Sticks noticing and decided to keep quiet and think about what she will do when they will eventually get out of the Chokey.

* * *

"...and I said, good thing I was in Track class when the fire alarm sounded!". Applejack was sharing her time with the rest of the Harmonizers as they were inside of the academy cafeteria. Only Sticks was absent, which was nothing new to them anyway. The southern farm girl had a menu specialty for today, which was a slice of lasagna. Sunset, Fluttershy, Lola and Smurfette too had the same as her, as the rest of the girls had other meals in chicken wings, pasta and roasts with beverages ranging from a bottled cola to a glass of water.

"I'm pretty sure whoever set the alarm off deliberately is going to get a heavy punishment from Trunchbull, or Finster for that matter. Probably Trunchbull!". Rainbow added.

"We don't know for sure if it was an intentional prank, Rainbow". Lola answered. "It just came and went, fast. My senses are telling me some things are going wrong again, just like last time. I can feel it!".

"The intentional prank is that you're starting to act like our darling Sticks again, darling, which she isn't here by the way". Rarity spoke as she cut up her roast lunch with her knife and fork.

"Still, every time I meet somebody is just asking for me to question their desire to be more weirder than a Jan Svankmejar animation. That's how we roll when we think somebody is in deep peril. You got to factor in that foreshadow in, right?".

"Uhhh... Yes, for you, at least". The fashionista was confused, thus delivering a short, yet simple answer that was merely insulting her intelligence. A few moments later, after Lola had kept quiet about her faintest paranoia, Cream fluttered up to the girls' table with her ears as she was searching for Amy and Sticks.

"Has any of you seen Miss Amy or Miss Sticks? I can't find them aywhere". She exclaimed.

"We haven't seen them since the fire drill, Cream". Twilight swiftly broke the news to her, detailing their short disappearance from reality. "Sorry about that".

"I hate to think something bad has happened to them! Oh! I really don't feel like eating right now if that's the main problem!".

"No, No, Try to eat". Fluttershy saw the hurtful eyes in Cream and immediately felt bad and kindly offered her a carrot from her roast. "Here. Tinned carrots from my roast lunch from me to you. Free of charge".

"Thanks, Fluttershy!". The mobian rabbit concluded in glee, eating the tinned carrots that were of small proportions as she fluttered away from the girls. Fluttershy turned her head to Twilight as the rabbit left.

"I feel awfully bad for Cream, Twilight. She hasn't got Amy, or Sticks to feel comfortable around during this time!".

"What about the other mobians?".

"Tikal, Marine and Chris had their lunch early. They're in class now and she feels all alone by herself. I wish I could do more to help her".

"Three heroes are better than one after all... I just don't see why there's any reason she could watch over herself while Amy and Sticks are gone, that's all".

Fluttershy wanted to say more, but decided against it. She retreated back to finishing her roast lunch, before trying to help Cream by spending some time with her. This was odd for her to be wandering around the academy helplessly, let alone find her friends that helped her adapt to academy life during the last few years of studying here. They were in a tough situation without really being aware of it to begin with, it was only impacting Team Rose right now.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Cream searching for Amy and Sticks after the two of them were locked up in the Chokey, exchanging an argument between themselves after what had happened earlier. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	64. Salt-N-Peppa

Chapter 64: Salt-N-Peppa

Inside the Sanctuary Garden, quiet silence was dominating the spacious nature spot as only Cream and Cheese were occupying the garden for recreational and not practical. She was all alone without Amy, Sticks or the rest of her mobian friends, only having her pet chao to keep her company. The mobian rabbit was sat down on the warm grass as she faced her chao, Cheese singing a song in his own language and clapping along to the beat that made the rabbit girl emit a soft giggle to ensure she was capable of giving herself and her companion alone time. Cream therefore tilted her head vertically upwards at the glass-tiled roof that canopied the garden from dangerous levels of sand that blew over the city once in a full moon, also doubled as a control panel for switching from hot temperature to cold temperature and in between. She stared at it with the thought of her best friends, not being seen since they got locked up in the Chokey not too long ago.

"You know, Cheese...". She sighed as she entered her anxiety. "I wonder if Amy or Sticks is going to walk through the door to the garden. It sure feels lonely with you me and you here".

"Chao! Chao!". Cheese exclaimed, Cream delivering a smile to him.

"We have so much that we can do. And we have two missing mobians to add up to that. But I feel happy that you're not affected!".

"Chao!".

As Cheese began to resume his little song of happiness, the mobian rabbit girl heard a door opening, shortly closing after to reveal someone behind her. She turned around to find Sticks walking to her as she hated to bring the bad news to her.

"Heya Cream! What 'ya up to?". The badger gave confidence in Cream; at least one of them was found and okay.

"Oh! Sticks!". The Team Rose Flight Member was surprised, standing up in the process. "Me and Cheese were just talking about you and Amy! Speaking of Amy, did you find her?".

Sticks silently gulped in fear that Cream was completely unaware of what happened between two best friends while in Vice-Principal Trunchbull's Chokey. She had to break the news to a happy little kid like Cream: Amy's other best friends, infact, she's just as close as sisters more than being best friends to her. This felt awkward, really awkward. Her smile went from being neutral to being concerned about Cream's reaction to what she was about to say to her. It really didn't feel right for Amy and Sticks to not be friends, let alone best friends.

"I found Amy". The badger tried to be as simple as possible, but it was difficult. "She's running late from French class. Don't worry, we're going to have that Team Rose meeting one way or another".

"Oh thank goodness!". Cream immediately hugged Sticks in response, the badger returning the embrace as the two girls let go a few seconds later with Cheese floating toward them. "I was so worried about what might have happened to you. Amy is like my closest friend out of...litterally everybody out of this academy and in the entire world!".

"We can have that meeting when she gets back and we all can decide together what we should do to help others...". She couldn't help but finish the sentence in her mind. The fact that she tried to make Cream totally unaware of Amy's current views towards the badger, but considering Cream's fragility over friendship, it was no wonder why she chose to do it.

* * *

A specific locker was closed as a bright Peppa Pig hugged her book with her tiny pig-like hands and began walking to English class by herself. She previously spent the last hour watching cartoons in her own dorm to satisfy herself with basic proportions. The English classroom was quite far from her locker, thus the British pig turning on her narrator's box with a silent finger click.

"Peppa is walking to her English class". The interesting narrator informed the audience. "It is quite far from her locker space".

She wore a good smile to tell her that her class was going to be worth it, walking past students that had a higher than average IQ than her when it came to everyday life. Passing by a docile Applejack helped her be the best at her session, even if the southern farm girl had other worries than just the British pig walking beside her. She stopped, noticing the pig fading from her view as she alerted her.

"Can you help me on somethin', Peppa?". Applejack really hated to ask a random student for help. Doing that just felt arbitrary and weird. Naturally, Peppa stopped, her usual walking speed estimated that she would arrive in the English classroom early, thus buying some time.

"What is it?". The British pig turned around the the Element of Honesty, confused.

"I'm trying to track down whoever set that fire alarm off intentionally. It can't have been anyone in this academy, that is why I'm asking somebody that can help me".

"Applejack is asking Peppa for help". The narrator explained.

The southern farm girl turned around for the mysterious voice that was Peppa's narrator, she didn't find the source. The only thing that she saw out of blue was a surveillance camera pointed directly at her as she continued talking to Peppa. Unfortunately for her, the person watching the camera just happened to be Vice-Principal Trunchbull is her office as she cocked up an idea so fast in her head.

"Excellent!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull snickered, the camera pointing at Applejack and Peppa and decided compulsively what to do to the former.

"What do you need me for?". Peppa asked after much thought. "I'm just a harmless little girl from the mountains".

"You misread me, Peppa". Applejack pinched between her eyes, merely getting agitated at this point. "I already explained why I'm doin' it".

"Oh. It's a bit of a shame, really. I'm the only one from the mountains that came here in the first place. I just do my own thing".

"Can ya' at least help a girl out please?".

"I'll think about it after class". Peppa resumed walking in the opposite direction, toward her English class as Applejack merely felt annoyed with her demeanor and instead satisfied herself with a first attempt.

"Thanks for ya' co-operation anyway! Take five!".

"See you later!".

"Peppa is starting to head back to her English class after talking to Applejack". Her narrator added.

* * *

"That's just what I needed!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull told herself as she made the perfect plan as the two girls were parting from each other. "That little brat is going to get it one way or the other!".

She rushed out of her office, her keys fiddled into her pocket as she didn't have time to close the door, letting it slam and startled nearby students, including Amy Rose who just happened to be walking around the academy to rid her mind off of Sticks distrust.

"What on earth is going on?!". The pink hedgehog eyed the vice-principal fading from her view until she was hid behind a nearby hallway wall. Amy immediatly turned around to see the window open and the Chokey exposed with spikes. That put mild pressure on her, the innocent student being introduced after what had happened prior. This was enough to make her shudder.

* * *

"...If you could really help me crack down on whoever deliberately pulled that fire alarm, that would be much darn appreciated". Applejack delivered her message to Fleetfoot, Flitter and Cloudchaser, the three Equestrian girls feeling interested to assist a friend of the academy. She already had Peppa Pig by her side, so increasing the chances and speed of the procedure was likely to be worth it in the end.

"Sure, we'd like to help!". Cloudchaser answered swiftly. "We haven't got any classes right now, so we can get started".

"Absolutely!". The Element of Honesty swung her arm in excitement, she too not having any classes at the time.

"Not!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull was heard charging through the hallway directly towards Applejack, the 2nd member freezing and gulping in dread as Fleetfoot, Flitter and Cloudchaser immediately rushed out of the employer's line of sight. Furiously, she stopped right in front of an anticipated Applejack. "What's this about talking to Peppa?!".

Applejack gulped again, but this time she thawed out to explain.

"Ma'am, I can explain...! Somebody intentionally set off the fire alarm and I...!".

"Ah! Somebody set off the alarm, did they? Who did it?!". The mean vice-principal got into Applejack's face, putting pressure on her as she tried to explain the truth.

"That's what I'm trying to do myself!". The 2nd member pushed her back by raising her voice, but immediately bit her lip in dread.

"I suggest you start talking to Peppa again, because you're going to be in her classes from now on, got it?!".

"What?!". The southern farm girl froze, anticipating the punishment. "But I'm in Twilight's classes!".

"Not anymore, and I'll make sure it'll stay that way until the end of May!".

Vice-Principal Trunchbull therefore concluded and walked away from the deflated Element of Honesty. She was only trying to help, but caught the unwanted attention from the meanest vice-principal around. She was upset, because Peppa's classes are in the lowest education of the academic system. How did Vice-Principal Trunchbull have the power to bottleneck somebody's education like that, putting them from the highest to the lowest in just one sentence. This is just baffling. Applejack was unsurprisingly angry over this and decided to let Vice-Principal Trunchbull do it from the girl's unnecessary mission. This was her time to go back to Dorm 49 and think about her actions, and so she did, leaving behind a higher education and Twilight's help from classes from here on out.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Applejack immediatly getting angry and upset of the punishment Vice-Principal Trunchbull gave her in spite of just seeing Peppa on the same monitor as her, and Cream completely unaware about the current friendship between Amy and Sticks. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	65. Keeping It Confidential

Chapter 65: Keeping It Confidential

"I just don't understand what I did to deserve my education droppin' so drastically". Applejack recounted her awful encounter with Vice-Principal Trunchbull with the initial plan of finding out who set up the fire alarm, but to no avail. This was the biggest gut punch the employer ever inflicted on one of the Harmonizers, even so than all of the years combined. She was really upset that she could withhold a punishment on that scale, just because of what she saw on the surveillance cameras gave her the idea of what to do with the Element of Honesty's dignity. The southern farm girl sat on her single bunk, her elbows rested upon her knees; her hands supporting her face as she was joined inside Dorm 49 by Fluttershy, Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow and Lola, all of them feeling awfully sorry for the 2nd member. To Twilight, this could mean the vice-principal dropping her down too without a reasonable explanation. This just didn't feel right at all. "I was only tryin' to figure out who deliberately set off the fire alarm".

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull is being like that sometimes". Fluttershy added, the timid shy girl trying to be at peacekeeping the girl the most to deliver her kindness to the bottom of her heart. "I never knew she could pull off that punishment before".

"That means Peppa Pig is going to be with you". Lola shuddered, her worst nightmare demonstrated with her friend being the victim card. "What is the reason behind her ordeal?".

Applejack glared at her with nothing to give, just an awkward stare, prompting the 7th member to guess wildly.

"Did she say anything why she did it? I'm only asking since I bore the brunt of her in the freshman year".

"She had nothin' to say why she had to do it to me, Lola". The southern farm girl sighed. "I guess she really hated me doin' the detective work in her line of sight".

"You worked so hard to get up to the highest standards that this academy has to offer, Applejack". Twilight stepped in, giving her condolence to her. "You're proud of yourself for getting that far".

"Until it dropped so hard that I can't even think? Listen, girls, she's just going to keep getting stricter and stricter. That announcement she made after we sucked magic out of Vignette Valencia was only the beginning of what she is capable of".

"Are you sure plotting against Trunchbull this early is a good idea, AJ?". Sunset grew slightly concerned for her friend. "I mean, Spring Break isn't even here and who knows what she will be doing next".

"I'm keeping tabs on what Sticks said before about her being an evil tyrant. I'm just not ready to show it to the vice-principal".

"All we need is for Vice-Principal Trunchbull to notice how nice you truly are". Fluttershy sat on her bed and reacted by placing her hand on her shoulder, coaxing her to smile faintly. "Retaliating is just going to make it feel worse".

"I appreciate your efforts, Fluttershy". The farm girl answered softly. "But I'm not sure if I can stop retaliating to her. She is a vice-principal after all".

"Fluttershy". Twilight walked a few feet towards the two girls as she remembered something that was associated with her studies. "You said your favorite tutor in this academy is Ms Jennifer Honey, right? Did she come from Crunchem Hall too?".

The Element of Kindness swiftly nodded.

"That explains why she is cautious around Trunchbull. My one-pew week Horticulture class proves that she steps back as soon as the bull enters her class, which is on a regular basis. I feel like I'm in a Matilda book or something when that happens".

"She is the complete opposite to her infact, and that's why she's so likable in this academy". Fluttershy softly emitted a giggle. "Binary attracts, doesn't it?".

Applejack didn't say anything, but instead reacted with a glare, mostly at the timid shy girl in response to her often lackluster leadership with the redemption that the Element of Honesty solely needed right now.

* * *

Cream was watching Sticks take on a range slot in the Archery Range. Getting her mind off of Amy was the first thing she needed to do, but in the meantime, it was appropriate to showcase the mobian rabbit her true colors in catching in the wild. The Team Rose Flight Member stared at the aimed arrow being merely stretched by the bow, readying it's shot as it's hand acted as an anchor shot. Cream stared at the bow releasing the arrow as it paradox-ed rapidly toward the target, pointing to its destination. Sticks looked toward the arrow to determine her accuracy is still without fail.

"That's how you shoot an arrow!". She lifted her index finger and licked it, possible for the wind direction to pick up. Cream was interested for her wild friend to fluctuate in a field like this, thus answering.

"This is your activity to get your mind out of the bad things that come to you".

"It's more than just an activity. I built this 2 years ago to distract myself from radiowaves and phones, so I'm pretty impressed that a few students have appreciated my build".

"Do you mind if I try this later if that's okay for you and Amy?".

"I don't think Amy would like it if you suddenly brandished bow and arrows instead of being a timid flight member with Thundershoot to your name, but I digress".

"Then again, she could be anywhere around this huge campus looking for us right now". The rabbit yearned to see her closest friend again. "I haven't seen her since the fire alarm sounded. She isn't normally like this".

Sticks fired another arrow to silence herself from spilling the beans to a sensitive student like Cream. Her true feelings about Amy right now only deteriorated her away from a best friend.

"Why don't ya' try looking for her if you wish to see her again. I'll be here firing arrows as always".

Cream swiftly nodded in response, walking out of the Archery Range and onto the courtyard where students piled up to head back to their dorms for the evening. Cream still had no idea about the friendship between Amy and Sticks being torn. Ever since that accident happened and the alarm sounded following it. She could only guess that they were still as close as best friends.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Applejack contemplating about what she did or didn't do regarding Vice-Principal Trunchbull's punishment and Sticks showcasing Cream her Archery skills. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	66. Music To Watch Pressure Go By

Chapter 66: Music To Watch Pressure Go By

The pressure put upon by Vice-Principal Trunchbull was starting to get bigger, growing concerns from all of the girls at this point. The weird thing that this wasn't only impacting Applejack, but Sticks too, the latter keeping her mind of the argument between her and Amy Rose- her best friend out of all the mobian students. Of course, they were both hit with equal results, and neither of them wished to speak of it. Vice-Principal Trunchbull had nothing to do with what happened between the mobians, but she played a huge part in making the Element of Honesty suffer like this. Taking away one's education level was more serious than Peppa Pig accidentally spraying water on herself, sparking up a huge chain of events that almost crushed Amy. Both girls were inside of the music room the next day, where they used to hang out all of the time. Applejack's problem only pressured her to play lightly on her guitar to rid of the dreaded thought, thus grabbing her signature instrument.

"I might as well play some music to get my mind of the gutter". The southern farm girl wanted to let a confused Sticks ask her why, but refused and explained it indirectly. "Trunchbull dropped me education down to the lowest level. I never even knew she had to power to use that punishment for something so little".

"Yet, she is still going through her evil phase. Do you believe me now, Jackie-Chan?".

"I... guess... I'm at a loss for words right now".

"Well... if you're going to play guitar, I predicted that you were comin' because I brought my banjo and jungle flute to play with you. I'm sufferin' with you, not from you".

"Why are you upset?". Applejack looked her directly in the her sorry eyes, figuring out what made her tag along.

"My friendship with Amy is torn after we had a fight in the Chokey. I agreed to stay because my hands were bruised, this is why I didn't bring drums to this gig".

"I can agree that my problem is much worse than just a broken friendship, Sticks. At least I'm not the only one that's upset right now".

"We are both caught in the crossfire, my friend". Sticks answered without the need to fight regarding her emotional state of mind. "We are the only two that is physically and emotionally distraught respectively. Mind if I join you?".

"Sure". The 2nd member swiftly agreed, scooting to the right to let Sticks fill in the extra space with her two instruments. She placed the flute away, handling the banjo with both of her orange hands. The badger plucked a string or two for testing, indeed it was still in working order from the amount of times she almost came close to smashing it.

"We can duel this song". Sticks thought, as she began playing her trusted banjo. Applejack began playing her standard guitar as the two of them performed an instrumental to a country song with style and passion. Even in the worst of times, they show they can still get harmonized with music as Applejack's ears began to shine, her tail beginning to bloom. Sticks noticed and stepped back, while still plucking the banjo strings. She witnessed the magic inside of Applejack exposed, giving the southern farm girl pony ears and a long tail courtesy of being lifted off the floor. As she was lifted back to Sticks' level with her awesome guitar skills, the badger smiled, knowing she has found herself in tune with the instrumental in tow.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!". Sticks winked contentedly, hauling her banjo slightly upwards. Applejack exchanged a smile back to the badger as the two quickly finished their instrumental as it their cover initially faded upon this point.

"Phew!". The Element of Honesty got some of her negative energy out of her system, but only half of it were not ending their task to make the girl suffer the anticipation. She immediately lifted her arm to feel the pony ears she obtained during the song cover. "Pony ears, check!".

"I feel a bit better from that song cover, Jackie-Chan. We find our expression in song, and not the ones that control the minds of government and vice versa".

"I don't think all of my negativity is out yet, but I feel a tad better by that. We make a great team, Sticksy".

Both girls concluded by giving each other a satisfying fist bump.

"I bet the other girls will think about where we are". Applejack moved to another subject. "Since we both don't have classes right now".

"Should we check Dorm 49? That's the only reasonable place where they would hang out".

"Rainbow Dash and Vanellope Von Schweetz doesn't have class right now. They got word from mouth from Twilight and Lola about me getting dropped down to the lowest level of the academic system so suddenly.

"That's a pretty good suggestion, Applejack. Although I'm still hurt over Amy, I'm doubt that she'll be the same over me".

Applejack nodded in satisfaction, both girls starting to head out of the music room in exchange for their usual dorm hangout. Their troubles still mounted after taking little away from playing music together. They were only going to start amending their problems from here on out.

* * *

That's the end of this short chapter. Applejack and Sticks dueling on a country instrumental to take their minds off of their individual troubles, insisting they fix it as soon as they can. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	67. Desynchronized Harmonizers

Chapter 67: Desynchronized Harmonizers

Applejack and Sticks opened the Dorm 49 door, true to their word as Rainbow and Vanellope greeted them with normality at best. None of them knew about Sticks' troubles, but were concerned for Applejack.

"Hey y'all". The Element of Honesty walked in, feeling a little better after playing some music with the mobian badger. She followed the 2nd member inside without hesitation. "I know you both have knowledge of my unnecessary consequence that I never knew existed before".

"We were just talking about you, since the other girls are in class right now". Rainbow Dash rested upon her top bunk, adjacent to Vanellope equaling her height. "I heard you got dropped down the education board because of your detective work".

"We feel awful for what you have to go through now". The 8th member added, feeling remorse for her. "All you ever did was figuring out who forced us out of the building ala fire drill".

"It's sad that it has come to this". Applejack felt mere deflated, but after what Sticks had done for her, she gave her credit where credit was due. "I feel a bit better now".

"Why is that?". The athlete asked, the girl not in her benumb state before the musical gig.

"Sticks and I were performing an country instrumental together and that gave hope for me to keep fightin' for my glory".

"There's so much that she can handle". The badger answered further. "I thought I'd give up my time to cheer the two of us up considering what happened before we had that ungrateful fire drill".

"Let me guess...you were locked up in the Chokey again?". Vanellope guessed before she eventually rolled her eyes. "No big surprise".

"And I had a fight with Amy that lead to the two of us drifting apart. She accused me of pushing her when she was the one that stood in the firing line. That tile was gonna crushed her".

"You two had an argument?!". The mint green surprise was stupefied, granted the two mobian girls were seen as best friends and not enemies. This was completely mysterious and out of the ordinary to judge a certain oddity.

"And like it or not, she's staying in the next dorm". Rainbow added, delivering little more insult to Sticks, whom had a plan to reconstruct their friendship. "What if she comes in here looking for you?".

"Does she feel that way after Trunchbull forced her into spending time in the Chokey with me?". Sticks raised her voice, knowing Amy was an innocent student pressured by the chain of unfortunate events led by Peppa Pig, but either student had knowledge that the British pig started the fire.

"So we have two problems, and this time it ain't disputin'". Applejack stepped in as soon as the badger ascended her voicebox. "It's only affecting Sticks and I. This is no coincidence either. We feel like we're being isolated from what we like".

"Does Smurfette and Vexy know about what we're dealin' with?". The 12th member asked the two girls on the top bunks.

"Twilight told all of us when we got back from our classes. I've just spoken to Flitter, and she was there when Trunchbull caught you out of the blue. She ran as soon as she stopped right infront of you".

"Did you say anything about a hefty punishment much greater than detention?". Applejack questioned.

"I brought it up, and she looked up to you in remorse. Whoever's idea was it to set up a water fountain next to two vending machines was a big mistake. That was always going to be a fire hazard waiting to happen".

"The water fountain!". The Element of Honesty placed a hand on her forehead with what looked like to be a clue. Yes, she was talking about the same vending machine that Peppa accidentally flicked water on while trying to please herself with some H20 goodness. "Could that be the cause of the fire drill?".

"Do you want me to head there, Jackie?". Sticks seemed intrigued about this case, sparing the southern farm girl the humiliation of other students upon hearing that Vice-Principal Trunchbull announced the consequence of dropping an individuals education down, much like what Applejack had to go through.

"You better stay in here where it's safe, Applejack". Vanellope demanded a kind and safe approach. "Everybody knows about what you had to go through and I just know they're going to mock you for introducing yourself to Peppa's classes".

"A change of schedule is always going to be this difficult to cope with". Rainbow added.

"If the other girls come in here, tell 'em I'm going to to investigate the water fountain by the vending machines". Sticks concluded, but Applejack wasn't done with her just yet. She called her out before she had the chance to depart out of the room.

"Won't you get into trouble too? You did nothing to be thrown in the Chokey after all".

"I was self-taught growing up, taking risks and what not. I'll have no problem if I end up in the same boat because at least I'll have you by my side. Sticksy, out!".

The 2nd member watched as the badger exited the dorm for the main academy building. Her dependent and loyalty for Applejack's suffering made her smile inside, taking into account her dignity to help others, being the wildcard herself. She was unmindful of what was about to occur next.

* * *

As Sticks was making her way across the hallway that preceded the courtyard, countless students were busy speaking about Applejack, making her feel guilty over nothing. This didn't have to happen, but it already did. The badger had an awful feeling in her stomach that made her feel alot worse for the southern farm girl, as she didn't want to snap and abort her mission. She was only heading to the scene of the crime. As such, only a fellow friend, or rather a mobian would repeat her to investigate what had happened there. Sticks immediately stopped toward the hallway housing the same vending machine that faltered and found Janitor Leo and Amy Rose examining it. That's a coincidence to find the pink hedgehog in the same place that Peppa Pig sparked a huge flare of events that ultimately led to two best friends fighting. The badger unsurprisingly turned her head back and spoke to herself.

"Ack! I should've known she was headin' that way! Darn you, Amy!". She thus sighed, anticipating herself for the worst in case it needed to be a reality. "Okay, Sticks, you got this. I've been inside disputes to know where this is goin'. It's time I try to amend another one".

Turning around with confidence in herself, she made her way towards Leo and Amy, the former leading the investigation as he checked the side of the vending machine, reporting his findings to Vice-Principal Luna. The pink hedgehog flared up from seeing the badger walk towards her. How can she trust her when she attracted unwanted attention from Vice-Principal Trunchbull?

"What seems to be the problem, ol' Lion?". Sticks' primary focus was on that untrustworthy machine she thought, but having Amy by his side only pressured her as the hedgehog tapped her foot disgruntly to hide the fact away from Leo.

"This vending machine malfunctioning is the problem. I don't know what went wrong with it. Maybe I should try and contact someone who knows how to fix this".

"That's a shame...". Amy answered before furiously glaring at her once best friend.

"I know it is, but I'll get to the bottom of it one way or another". Leo stood up, sandwiching himself between the mobian girls as he align with them for a brief moment. "I'm going to call the manufacturer and fixers to see if they can identify the problem".

Janitor Leo therefore headed in the direction of his janitor's office, leaving both Amy and Sticks to settle their differences with each other. One look in Amy eyes told the badger that she wasn't happy with her at all for getting her into trouble. However, Sticks wanted to fix what she had broken before.

"I see you've come to get me in detention again". The pink hedgehog snared, throwing the badger off guard, but this was predictable.

"What?! I never knew you were headin' in this direction, let alone find me". Sticks bit her lip in anticipation.

"You found me first, and I disapprove of that statement! I call it a coincidence!".

"Well I call it a coin-ki-dink that our once powerful team just isn't the same with us fightin' and brawlin' in the dumpster! Oh, and also, Cream has been searching all over the academy for you and yet you don't respond to her! I thought you were as close as sisters with her!".

"I am! But I was insanely busy forgetting about what you put me through!".

Amy's attitude toward Sticks was concerning considering the friendship the two once hailed. It was just as strong as her connection to the Harmonizers, but falling mere short.

"Alright! Amy! I hear ya'!". The 12th member lowered her tone slightly, instead offering a truce for the fighting. "Honestly, I didn't know what I even did wrong! But at the end of the day, we're still friends! Whaddy'a say!".

The pink hedgehog paused. Was it really worth it after what she had done? It really didn't look like safe option to just back away, but it seemed tempting. Upon realizing that Amy was taking the risque option of not trucing, did the badger lower her hand in discontent.

"You know what I truly want instead of a truce? I want you to join Applejack in the lower educational system, that's what I want".

Sticks gasped, now it was payback.

"You traitor!".

"I said it! You deserved it!". Amy crossed her folds and huffed.

The badger had the unbridled response to fight back again, but instead chose not to say anything and instead walk out angrily. Amy watched as she witnessed her best friend fade into the hallways before her and saw her no more. She soon realized that the mobian wasn't fighting with her, but offering to be friends again. She couldn't bare witness another encounter with the hedgehog, not after what she had said to her face. She immediately felt bad for her once trusted BFF that she merely started to cry. With only a sigh to let out, she made her way back to Dorm 50 with the badger heading for the library.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Amy and Sticks bumping into each other unintentionally and thus making the latter mobian walk out in anger, and Applejack taking refuge inside Dorm 49 with Rainbow and Vanellope. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	68. Unforeseeable Circumstances

Chapter 68: Unforeseeable Circumstances

Within a few hours of nothing from the two mobians, therefore that alone mounted some anxiety onto Cream, the rabbit searching for them after class. She was really starting to get worried about both of them, and for the state of Team Rose. It really didn't seem right at all for the two to be avoiding each other, but Cream was still oblivious to what was going on. Her best bet was to check Dorm 50 again. Maybe Amy was hiding out in there right now, avoiding her once trusted badger friend. Now that the day had progressed to noon, the rabbit caught glimpse of students walking toward the cafeteria for their lunch as she only had nibbles on Fluttershy's leftover carrots to keep her mind fixated on the positives that make her who she was. The Team Rose Flight Member therefore fluttered toward the 5th dorm building with her flapping ears and entered, she turned right to see Dorms 46 to 50 before her as the latter dormitory marked her destination. It only seemed wise to head there first, seeing that it was Amy's dorm. Cream fluttered down and walked slowly, noticing that Dorm 49 was empty with the Elements of Harmony and Sunset in class or on the Track field. That didn't stop her from briefly checking through the door window. Upon fixating her eyes back on Dorm 50, Cream produced a gentle knock, lifting herself off the ground with her ears. Silence awoke upon the accommodation hallway as the mobian rabbit felt remarkable eeriness surrounding herself. She could not just hide in fear either. She just had to break the ice.

"Amy!". Cream lifted her hand to her mouth, calling out her name to see if there was going to be a response. "Are you in there?!".

Before the rabbit had lowered her arm, she could hear a faint sigh from inside the dorm. Could that be her? Cream fluttered up to the dorm window and peeked inside. Amy was the only one inside the dormitory as she felt distressed, sitting on her legs on a dark red couch. The rabbit immediately descended and opened the door, floating inside with her ears flapping.

"Amy? Where was you? I've been looking for you since the fire drill".

Amy looked up, the familiar rabbit she was as close to a friend, more than a friend. This helped her put comfort back into her inconceivable episode.

"Cream?". The hedgehog softly spoke, her voice murmured because of her tears prior to the bunny girl walking in.

"Sticks said she found you. What happened?". She fluttered down to join Amy on the couch, the pink hedgehog explaining what the badger confidentially lied about to keep her mind unware.

"That awful thing I said to her about Vice-Principal Trunchbull's harsh punishment scared her away from me. What did I say, Cream?! What did I say?!".

"I really don't know what you're talking about".

"Now that I said those things to make her feel threatened, she hates me and she's possibly going to avoid me now for saying it. I told her that all I wanted out of her is to join Applejack in the lower classes".

Cream gasped.

"What an awful thing to do, Amy!". She covered her mouth in utter shock.

"It was the best thing I could do. We had a fight together in the Chokey. I was in there for the first time and there she was acting all confident about breaking me out, but I couldn't risk another yelling by Vice-Principal Trunchbull".

"Did you make it out by yourself?". Cream curiously asked, tilting her head.

"We did, and I immediately started to part ways with her once I got out of there. She pushed me and acted all heroic about me not getting crushed by that tile, but I should've known better. Now I don't think she will ever get the message, not that I'm now regretting ever fighting with her and she is hating me and vice versa".

"Sticks did an amazing thing saving you from getting hurt". Cream responded. "I don't quite understand why you had to repay her like that once you two got out of the building with everybody else".

"I panicked and rushed to find an exit, but Sticks' hands were bruised. She told me to lighten my gentle grip so slightly. I was just focused on getting the two of us out of there safely. That was when everybody stared at us with shaken heads, knowing we were going to be in that Chokey because we arrived in the middle of roll call". Amy further explained.

"And you became angry at Sticks and she became angry at you?".

"Pretty much been like that way, Cream. I held high regards for her before that incident, but now I don't. I feel awful about what I've done to make her feel that way. What am I going to say if she's spending more and more time with her other friends and completely forgets about me? I was like the first mobian she made best friends with, and now it's been taken away from me".

"Where is she? I think I can speak to her about it". Cream questioned her desire to search for the power member.

"I don't know if she'll ever forgive me for saying what I just said to her, Cream. It's going to take a miracle if you somehow manage to get something out of her".

"I just don't want to see you upset, that's all". The mobian rabbit slowly hugged the hedgehog, feeling for her sorrows.

"I'm feeling a bit better now". Amy gently returned her embrace. A few moments and they released each other in gratitude. "I'm going to look for her with you. I want to give what I lost to her".

"And Team Rose will be better again!". Cream jumped up from the sofa with her ears. This granted Amy a smile of hope, their team resurgence waiting in anticipation to be fulfilled. Amy pushed herself up from the couch and walked over to the dorm door in the hopes of finding Sticks and apologizing to her for all of this madness that ensued between them, with Cream swiftly joining her as Dorm 50 became empty for another time.

* * *

Vice-Principal Cadence politely knocked on the door that lead to Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office. She was wearing an expression that told her that this was a bit of a misunderstanding, but led to believe that the employer would follow suit with her demands. Without any hesitation, there was a friendly response from the other side of the wooden door.

"Come in!". The familiar, gruff voice from Vice-Principal Trunchbull muffled from inside of the office as Vice-Principal Cadence let herself in and addressed her concerns head on, walking to give herself power over authority, equal to that of who she was delivering her message to.

"Ma'am, I'm deeply concerned myself about the style of consequence you delivered to one of our students. I'm having this addressed to you in order for a possible revoke".

"Is this about Applejack?!". The strict vice-principal immediately raised her voice concerning her. "That scoundrel had what's coming to her after her "little" investigation turned me sour from the inside".

"But don't you think that's a little bit harsh, maybe too harsh to be honest?".

"You already know how I do my business around here, Cadence!". She stood up and walked over to the employer that stood before her office desk. "She's about as honest as you can get, I didn't want her to spill secrets about me and be right all of the time!".

"Uhhhh...I sure hope I don't come across your secrets during one of our meetings, ma'am. I'm only doing my job as Principal Celestia wants it to be".

"Good!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull walked closer to her, prompting her to step back towards the office door. "I think my deeds are enough to take my full potential as a vice-principal, Cadence! I want the whole academy to know this too, that is why I laid down the rules at the start of September!".

"Well that's good, for you at least". Vice-Principal Cadence answered confidently despite being shooed out of the door by her colleague. "Are you sure you've got this covered?".

"I'm positive, now scram!". She violently slammed the door on Vice-Principal Cadence, giving her the impression that her demeanor meant alot for the academy's safe haven status. Every educational premise has to have that one employer that's strict, so it was covered by plan. Vice-Principal Trunchbull rapidly turned back to her desk, a piece of paper with her scheme now sitting stationary at her disposal. This gave her a sinister grin of confidence and forecast her next step.

"Yes... I will have that announce as soon as I can make it happen...!".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Amy and Cream explaining the terrible encounters with Sticks recently and what is Vice-Principal Trunchbull planning right now? That's a question to be answered in the next chapter. You just gotta read more to find out. Please review.


	69. What Is A Short Stick?

Chapter 69: What Is A Short Stick

A broken friendship really does hurt. Amy soon realized that in the midst of a torn friendship with Sticks; the two of them never spoke to each other since that fateful incident. On the other hand, the badger was still inside of the library, being spent there all day and missing classes because of Amy. She didn't care, all she cared about was forgetting about what the hedgehog fought back with - those words of threat, encompassing Vice-Principal Trunchbull in the midst of her reign of terror as we speak. It didn't help either that the meanest vice-principal was watching everyone and everything on her surveillance cameras, readying her strike when she has the opportunity. Sticks lay on a lavish blue couch, a mountain of books beside her as she read yet another book to pass the time of day. She only initially planned for one hour, but because of Amy, pinned her down for maybe the entire day, as her attendance merely trickled. She closed the book, flinging it toward the large pile of books. Her language drew to bored as she spent another hour inside.

"Man...". She unrelentingly breathed a sigh. "I'm bored as heck spending the day inside of this library. This take on spendin' all day in one place is slowly gettin' to me. I feel like I'm inside my burrow again just bein' so isolated from society".

She lifted her head up from the couch and glared at the mountain of books behind her.

"Nothing I read that interests me is dreary and unnecessary to my liking. But Amy sure likes readin' these if she was here with me".

The badger turned around again, reminiscing on the good times she had with the hedgehog, Bygone Island, Mobius or Canterlot Academy otherwise.

"Amy...". She had an idea in anticipation to execute, but she feared it wouldn't go to perfect fruition. "I regret sayin' those things to her. I was only tryna' save her anyway. She likely never saw it anyway".

She thus stared at the clock she barely had a good look at. It was the time when she usually in class, but the madness caused her to skip whatever period she had at the time.

"Everybody is in class now. Those... students I always hang around with right now if I hadn't skipped class, but I had no choice. Amy likely has the same idea, but she doesn't know about me skippin' class".

Sticks, however was completely unaware that, at the front of the library entrance came Amy and Cream, both having the impression that their badger friend was in class right now. They both wanted to search around the place to see if she had skipped her classes due to this unfortunate outcome. This, presented an untimely coincidence much like the encounter at the vending machine. She really knew Sticks too well to know that whenever she felt really upset, she would have the option to skip class, but that didn't always present to her well to always work. Amy and Cream walked past a hard-working Cheerilee and walked up the staircase to the second floor. Sticks merely heard faint footsteps walking up on her, but she would only pass it down as other students besides the Team Rose members. Before the two mobian girls were on level with the badger, she could clearly sense their appearance was inevitable. Departing from the luxurious blue couch she onced hogged, she peeked behind a nearby bookshelf to see both Amy and Cream steering past her at walking speed.

"Do you think Sticks is here, Ms Amy?". Her rabbit companion spoke in concern.

"When she's really upset, she tends to skip her classes, which is unusual for a student with this much pressure up in their sleeves". The pink hedgehog explained. "She's probably hiding in this library somewhere".

Sticks faintly gasped with discernment - Amy was right about her. The loyalty that was lost was coming back to them.

"Amy remembers that I'm not the evil go-doer that she thought I was". She whispered to herself. A lightbulb immediately popped up above her head after she spoke those words. "Now is the time I must amend fences with her if I'm going to survive these last few months of academy life".

She turned around to peek, Amy and Cream gone from walking past and were now walking toward the rear end of the library. Sticks could spot them in clear view from a distance as they stopped and talked to each other.

"She's not here either...". Amy cleared her mind to think where her friend might be. "We didn't check the first floor, Cream".

"But I have a feeling she may still be on this floor if we could just look hard enough".

"Hmmmm... you could be right. Let's keep searching".

And without hesitation did Amy and Cream begin to retrace their steps prior. Sticks caught a glimpse of them drawing back and emerged from behind the bookshelf ready to be noticed. Upon the original Team Rose girls walking past the badger, she clesred her throat, alerting them.

"Sticks?". Amy turned her head toward her once trusted friend.

"Can we talk about this outside of the library? I feel like I'm goin' to lose my mind if I spend another minute in this library".

"Uhm... sure". The hedgehog took her suffering as a sign of effect and the three of them headed down to the first floor and soon, out of the library to talk about their differences. They stopped after striding a few feet into the hallway where they could hear each other clearly.

"Listen, Amy...". Sticks had that feeling of apologizing again, though it didn't seem out of the ordinary to do it once more. "I should've listened to you instead of gettin' too caught up again like I always am".

"Believe me, losing your first friend is something you can't deal with, and I should not have ran my mouth to you in the Chokey like that". Amy felt contrited.

"I know. It's something I needn't worry about since this is yet another response of me apologizin' to somebody. You just can't ignore all of the wild tendancies that's goin' on with ya', y'know".

"I'm just glad to see you okay, Ms Sticks". Cream added, giving the badger that comfort she always needed.

"I was out of my comfort zone to argue with you back there. Taking that first detention with you was not something I would have taken regardless of my actions or your actions, but you pushed me to save me from that crushing tile so i guess it was crushing to see our friendship faulter like this".

Amy held out her hand in amendment, ready to fix this broken friendship back together, like it always was.

"I'm sorry for everything, Sticks. Please forgive me". She closed her eyes in anticipation, those seconds probably will last a lifetime for a brief moment. Sticks granted herself a sigh before nodding in satisfaction to herself.

Her hand touched her hand as it reached out from the badger.

"I forgive you". T'was all that she said to lift the hedgehog's emotions up. She felt happy for her to be back, rapidly pulling Sticks into a blissful hug, Cream joining the two as Team Rose was united again as they were released from their group hug and retreated back to normality, but for a price.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class right now?". The rabbit asked the badger with caution put on the latter.

"I'm sure that they won't mind. It's just one class after all, plus Amy really wouldn't like me suffering in there, so I left it for those guys instead".

"Lunch is almost among us. Should we spend it together in the cafeteria?". The hedgehog suggested, given the time of day.

"I wouldn't want to leave my other friends out of Gringotts food. Sure, why not".

Before they could make a beeline towards the cafeteria intended, a sudden loudspeaker announcement came on, unusual for this time of day as lunch was almost due. It took no surprise to guess who would be speaking through the P.A system.

"Attention all students...". A calm Vice-Principal Trunchbull innocently proclaimed what was on her mind next, an acuity of her self. "...as you may know, new rules are being set up to prevent academic standards throughout the years, and it appears that Section 3 states that no one should be awfully distracted by a token of disloyalty. This quickly gave me a reason to impose a new rule to this academy, but it's questionable if the other vice-principals know this or not. For the safety of our students, we advise that sharing a common relationship with somebody as best friend, friend or an intimate relationship should be toned down, anything above the limit and I will threaten to ban best friends altogether. That is all".

The announcement turned off, nothing too late to spark controversy, speculation and attention directly onto the new rule. This could only disect one thing above the majority of the students.

"What the heck!". Amy merely flared up at the new rule, finding a stupidly good reason for her to use what was left of her reign. "Why does Trunchbull want to ban having a best friend now? What is going on in her mind to do such a thing to us?!".

"My friend, she's getting stricter and stricter each day!". Sticks yelped, concerned. "She's getting desperate to shun me again for amending our friendship. I betcha she saw me grab your attention or something like that!".

"That can't be it, she wouldn't snitch up on us, would she?".

"Trunchbull is a shadow of her former self! Of course, she would impose that acinine rule to us without reason!".

"What about your other friends inside Dorm 37 and Dorm 49?". Cream yearned for the safety and distraction from the rest of the Harmonizers. This prompted a panicked Sticks to quickly flee.

"Oh no! My friends! I gotta' go find 'em fast!".

Amy and Cream blinked, and Sticks was already gone. All that was left was a dust cloud in the shape of the badger as a consequence of running as fast as she could to the dorm hangout. One of her Harmonizers friends had got to be spending their time in there somehow.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Amy and Sticks fixing their torn friendship and Vice-Principal Trunchbull imposing a new rule threatening to ban best friends from the academy if her expectations are not toned down. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	70. Unfair Play

Chapter 70: Unfair Play

Sticks ran back to Dorm 49 as fast as she could to the sound of Vice-Principal Trunchbull's insane announcement. It came as a shock to all of the campus, indeed she hadn't publicly turned on the intercom during that time. It was quite obvious that her fellow colleagues would object that immediately. The 12th member rushed into the 5th dorm building from the courtyard's only entrance, only to find Sunset and Fluttershy closing the door behind her.

"I heard the announcement!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl frantically took helm of her position. She too felt astonished by the vice-principals speech on the speakers. "Trunchbull is planning to get rid of us one by one by banning best friends on site!".

"Oh...". Fluttershy felt uneasy about this, covering her mouth in case of interruption. "This is awful!".

However, she felt the solace throughout the inhumane decision newly enforced into the campus. Her animal friends take her for backup for when things get really ugly.

"I was about to say that!". Sticks carefully peeked toward the dorm door, hastened for the search of the door window to inspect if the other girls were present. "Drat! They're not here!".

"Calm down, Sticks". Sunset eased, placing two hands in front of her, palm targeting the badger. "Now is not to time to get aggressive on her!".

"I am calm!". The fury emoted in her lied to dispel the asinine rule, but that obviously didn't come into fruition. She retracted and rapidly turned back to Sunset and Fluttershy.

"Can we make a point to judge Vice-Principal Trunchbull now? I feel we can't go any longer without something new thrown at us". Fluttershy yellowed.

"She's threatening to ban what our group is so good at!". The 11th member answered with raised voice and everything. "Every student in this academy is going to protest about this now!".

"I just got back from rekindling my friendship with Amy and this happens!". Sticks yelled. "What do I have to do to get some proper rest around here?!".

Sunset vertically shifted her eyes downwards, her mind rapidly fixated on one possible theory.

"Equestrian Magic...!". She yearned for that to be a possible answer, whither Vice-Principal Trunchbull was feeding upon with great authority.

"No!". Fluttershy and Sticks both gasped in unison.

"Yes... I'm positive. She couldn't possibly impose a new rule without Principal Celesta's permission, hence why she was hesitant to do such a thing. Is she not alone though, that is my question".

"She can't dual!". The Element of Kindness spoke freely. "There's no other person in this academy that can have a equal amount of evil in them, and I'm sure Vice-Principal Finster isn't under the control of Equestrian Magic either".

"But she doesn't do it for a reason, right?". Sunset spread her arms out, looking for a response. So far, the answers seemed fickle.

"Ya' do, or ya' don't. Duality. That's really deep, Sunset". Sticks too was pensive about this whole issue. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this. We need to fight for our rights until out last hurrah".

"No. No. It's not that, Sticks". Sunset swiftly denied, just as Twilight walked into the 5th dormitory building from coming back from Biology class. "It can't be that. I'm honest".

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull did this to all of us". The studious knowingly jumped into the conversation between the three, the girls seeing her lab coat adorned on her as she made her way to the Dorm 49 door. "I bet she didn't get permission from the principal to enfore this upon the entire academy".

She paused her movement outside of the door, her hand clutching on the handle as her head was facing the three girls.

"I'm pretty sure Vice-Principal Trunchbull has Equestrian Magic built into her right now. I mean... how else can she do something terrible like this?". Sunset lead.

"And here I thought breezing through these last few months was going to be easy. I feel like I'm the one that's to blame".

"Why? For leading the same group that saved the academy countless times from Equestrian Magic? That was when banning best friends didn't even exist around here, and now we are facing our biggest threat yet!".

"I need a break, but I seriously cannot take one without some wacka-ding enforcin' some stupid rule before us!". Sticks bellowed furiously.

"Seems to us like the other girls know about what was going on before she took used her power to create this ridiculous rule". Twilight explained, letting her hand drift away from the door handle. "She was acting really strange, but it probably just her tendencies to act that way".

"You're not wrong, that's a fact". Fluttershy added. "How long do you think this is going to last?".

"All year, Fluttershy". Sticks coaxed herself to be worried of the incoming events should the rule be properly enforced in the academy. "This means we can't be as close as best friends anymore, and that means Amy and Cream are going to get in more trouble as we speak".

"Could you even imagine Cream locked up in the Chokey...". The timid shy girl whimpered and covered her face, showing signs of squeling in fear. Sticks placed a warm hand on her back, forcing her to feel better. True to the emotive language, the timid shy girl retreated to the tiled floor and silently broke down, the badger hugged her for comfort as she sat down on the floor to join her.

"It's okay. If we can keep a low-profile and not get in the way of Trunchbull, your guess is as good as mine that she'll avoid us for the rest of the academic year". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl thought up a suggestive strategy.

"To be honest... What started all of this?". Twilight asked the 12th member, whom she felt the hard strings being tugged by Fluttershy's tears.

"I don't know., but scaring Fluttershy like this is gonna' be payback! Anybody who scares her is goin' to get through me!".

"No, don't". Sunset denied the badger, possibly for safety reasons. "Do you want to be that Chokey again? You've been in enough trouble as it already is".

"All I ever cared about is gettin' out of this academy because of all of this negativity that's been happenin' to me constantly, and I can't wait until the end of May when it finally happens!".

Twilight took a quick, sorry glance at Fluttershy before reaching for the door handle and opening the Dorm 49 door. Sticks still had her arms wrapped around the timid shy girl as the studious walked inside and switched on the lights to satisfy sanctuary.

"We should probably go inside now to stop causin' a scene outside for other students to see". Sticks instructed, as such, Sunset followed Twilight swiftly as she tried to keep Fluttershy calm. "Are you okay now?".

Fluttershy was prompted, replying with a silent, slow nod. Sticks released her arms from the Element of Kindness and stood up, the 5th member gradually following. This was repeated with the two of them walking into the dorm, Sticks closing the door behind her. It was surely game on for Vice-Principal Trunchbull's opposition, the meanest vice-principal there is slapping down a potential wave of events that could esculate even further than the Harmonizers are even able to chew on. As the day began to draw closer to its end, the students began to stage plans for protests around the campus signifying the objection of such rule to be enforced.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight, Sunset, Fluttershy and Sticks all meeting up outside of Dorm 49 to discuss what terrible idea this rule was, and to confirm that Vice-Principal Trunchbull had a potential dose of Equestrian Magic to keep herself occupied. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	71. Beginning Of The End

Chapter 71: Beginning Of The End

Amidst Vice-Principal Trunchbull's reasoning for all of this mayhem to go down without having validated a plan beforehand, the students had the unfortunate knowledge of the ruleset, which included the ridiculous best friend rule that was shoehorned in at the last minute to make the employer feel depressurized. Twilight and her Harmonizers where at the brunt of the force, ascending the fears into Fluttershy, Sticks and Lola amongst the rest of the pack. Even the other students, including friends of the aforementioned Harmonizers - Amy Rose, Hiro Hamada and Coco Bandicoot to name a few. This was getting beyond a joke now, who knows what the meanest vice-principal could do now. Janitor Leo was however not afflicted as much, despite being totally hidden from the rest of the drama that erupted here at Canterlot Academy. He was busy fixing the vending machine that started this whole mess of events. To think, it all started from that. He was in the late stages of finally making the machine work again just like before, but he added water resistance to the exterior, making sure the same mistake was not repeated, and no fires were starting in the same area of the campus. He turned the last pipe to fix what was left of the vending machine and stood up, wiping his tiresome forehead encompassed by opaque sweat.

"Well...". He sighed with relief, a proud job well done for a handyman like him. "It should be good as new. No more students can accidentally flick water onto the machine...".

"That's good, at least for you". Uni-Kitty walked over, merely startling the janitor as Leo swiftly replied.

"Yep. I don't know why there was a fire caused in this exact spot anyway. It must be all of the work of the students that have class near round here, I guess".

"So you're not phased by what Trunchbull inflicted on this academy?". The unicorn cat hybrid broke the news that Leo didn't follow at first. Now he understood the motive behind it.

"I work long hours and I don't interact with students so much that they're my friend or best friend, but I can understand what Vice-Principal Trunchbull means by banning them, although in the process of actually doing it, she caused a huge backlash among its students".

"Yes, and my dormmates, especially Amy and Coco are angry at her for making such a terrible rule for us. That factors in the teams as well - Team Rose, Team Charm, heck, even the Harmonizers are one big team".

"And I can assure you that's not my problem as janitor, Uni-Kitty". Leo answered. "I'm only here to clean up after everybody else, I recommend you take the argument to Principal Celestia to see a result".

"Everybody else is doing that, so I'm not the only one".

"Again, I'm not a problem solver like Twilight Sparkle or the rest of her friends". Janitor Leo therefore concluded, fading away from Uni-Kitty's view as he walked toward the courtyard.

"At least he got the ruleset in mind now... I want everybody in this academy to know about Trunchbull's horribleness". The Dorm 50 inhabitant noted to herself.

Just then, as Uni-Kitty was lifting her fist down from the air, she heard frantic students, most notably Team Charm. Lopunny, Gardevoir and Medicham were hurrying the courtyard after their encounter with Vice-Principal Trunchbull. As a group of friends, that was nothing new as of recently. All three Pokemon girls ran past the junction, allowing Uni-Kitty to perfectly observe their current state of mind.

"What are they running from? I mean, there's no magic or shimmering badness to come out of this campus right now. I don't understand why Trunchbull is causing all of this... unless...".

She frantically gasped, that uncomfortable thought beaming down with a sharp pain of fear in her stomach. Wanting to join Team Charm after them, she ran toward the courtyard.

* * *

Sticks was relaxing on the upper deck, her black shades rested upon her eyes and the sun started to warm up. Her problems with Vice-Principal Trunchbull really hitting her hard, thus needing a break before resuming back to her troubles. She heard Team Charm scream in hurried fear, the noise disrupting the quiet nature of the courtyard. She lifted her torso up from resting on a sunbed and rested her shades on her forehead. That was when she noticed Lopunny, Gardevoir and Medicham enter with Uni-Kitty not far behind them.

"Team Charm?". The badger was baffled. Who and what was causing them to shriek in fear? She therefore replied by muttering to herself. "Darn it! I was just about to relax too!".

She frantically lifted her whole body off of the sunbed and gripped the railings, looking over to the Pokemon girls and a unicorn cat hybrid entering.

"Uni-Kitty?!". Right now, she had that thought in her head, an awful feeling. "Somethin' ain't right here".

Sticks' only option was to walk down to courtyard level and toward the girls, her mind fixated on the reason for their screaming. Were they doing it for fun? Why would Uni-Kitty tag along if it was just for fun? Upon landing her brown boots on the grass, the mobian badger headed toward Team Charm.

"What's all of the ruckus about?!". She felt threatened that an attack may be imminent. "I was about to relax on the upper deck and-".

Her words became shushed by Gardevoir's frantic message.

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull's going to punish us for sticking up to you as a team!".

By this, she meant actual war with words on her.

"I knew it! Everything is all on her now ever since she enforced that stupid rule!".

"Wasn't it like that at the start of the freshman year, to be honest?". Lopunny asked.

"She has a grudge against all of us now for sticking up to the Harmonizers without reason!". Medicham added.

"I came as fast as I could!". Uni-Kitty regained her breath as she walked closer to the group. "I've followed you here since Trunchbull is going to throw us all in the Chokey!".

"Nah-ah! It's too small for all of us to fit inside, and I don't want to find that out either!".

Lopunny, out of the corner of her eye could spot the vice-principal storming towards the five girls in fury. She quickly panicked and signaled all of her group, Uni-Kitty and Sticks.

"We better go! She's here!". The Normal Pokemon grabbed Gardevoir's hand and yanked it toward her as she ran, dragging the fairy along with her. Medicham, Sticks and Uni-Kitty therefore followed them, but it was too late for them to successfully hide from Vice-Principal Trunchbull, the employer catching them as they ran to Dorm 34.

"Hey!". She yelled at the five girls, but none of them would listen.

"Don't listen to her!". Sticks called out, the badger already experienced the wrath of the vice-principal.

"Urrrggghhh! You little rats!". She stomped towards the dorm building, but the girls were faded from her view. Lopunny went the extra mile to lock the building from her grasp, the mean vice-principal letting her hand violently yank the door knob back, but to no avail. "Open this door at once, you dweebs!".

"That should do it, now go!". The bunny signaled the girls to camp out in Dorm 34 until this whole thing blows over. Vice-Principal Trunchbull pounded her hand on the door, but the strong wood that complimented the knock would not break open. Staying true to her word as a former Olympian, Vice-Principal Trunchbull tried to shot put the door down, but of all the things she tried, students and even teachers stared at her and made her look like an utter fool. Lopunny opened the blinds from the dorm hallway for the girls to see, all five of them staring at the vice-principal trying her best.

"Fine!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull gave up on the door, the stone shot put that she picked up was doing nothing against the hardness of the door. "If I can't have you, then I'll make you cry!".

She rapidly scammed the perimeter of the courtyard, hoping for something relating to the girls that she could destroy as revenge. Knowing Sticks - the same girl having been terrorized back and forth over the years, was one of them, she stomped over to the Archery Range in quick pace and picked up her shot put along the way.

"What is she doing?!". The badger feared for the safety of her Archery Range. "I'm going over there!".

"Sticks! No!". Lopunny grabbed her arm, alerting the furious badger.

The obvious choice would be to go and confront her, but Lopunny's worried look forced the mobian to stay and watch what was going to happen to her beloved Archery Range. Vice-Principal Trunchbull was getting ready, swinging her shot put around like a true Olympian she was. Within seconds, the vice-principal laid her eyes on the Range as her shot put smashed against the weak, wooden structure of one of Sticks' sanctuaries. The badger could only stare at her range being destroyed by the angry vice-principal before her, as pieces of wood became detached from one another. This only intensified the anger inside of the 12th member's soul, her cold blood growing even more to the point of breaking down in intense tears. She had to remember - this is what Vice-Principal Trunchbull is like all of the time. The vice-principal stopped and stared at the wooden debris that lay in front of her and smiled faintly, her trusty shot put slanted on top of her left shoulder.

"That was my act of revenge for all of the times that little badger caused so much turmoil on me. She has the punishment rather than the Chokey, I have to give myself that".

"She didn't just...!". Uni-Kitty gasped in utter shock at what the employer did.

"I'm gonna kill her!". Sticks' anger could not contain itself, the mobian girl furiously unlocking the door. Lopunny and Gardevoir rushed in an attempt to calm her down.

"Sticks! Stop!". Gardevoir pleaded, but she didn't listen as she opened the door, Vice-Principal Trunchbull walking inside with her shot put in the same position. "You're not helping yourself here!".

"Gardevoir's right, Sticks! Just don't get yourself into more trouble! You're going to regret it!". Lopunny tagged with her.

"That lousy vice-principal has crossed the line! It's about time I do justice on her!". The fury in her tone of voice said it all.

"No! Don't! That's not going to solve anything!".

"I wonder if that Archery Range belonged to Coach Malone, considering he used the same materials to build a second range". Uni-Kitty was surprisingly calm, but was still angry at the vice-principal.

"Sticks!". Medicham grabbed her arm and yanked it, pushing the badger away from the unlocked door and towards Lopunny and Gardevoir. "It's okay! We can keep you company for the loss of your favorite place to hangout!".

"Exactly!". The Team Charm leader added. "It's okay! You can pitch Coach Malone a new range, but this time build it with concrete instead of wood!".

"What good is that going to do?!". Sticks asked, her tone lowered from the amount of pleads from Team Charm. "I'm a jungle student, I feel comfortable around wood".

"Well then, ask him to prevent Trunchbull from knocking that one down too!".

"You need to chill". Medicham placed a hand on Sticks' shoulders to comfort her, coaxing her to merely feel better about this whole situation. "It's going to be okay now that we're siding with the Harmonizers just like everybody else. What class do you have next?".

"Horticulture with Miss Honey". Sticks was starting to feel better, possibly due to there being a second Archery Range. Just sensing that class being next brings about a safe haven for Sticks to calm herself down and forget about this incident.

"That's something that you love". The Psychic Pokemon student let go of her arm. "Growing plants and keeping them healthy will get your mind off of Trunchbull for now. It's for your own good, Sticks".

"That's true, I guess...". The badger followed up by responding with a sigh, her finest Archery Range beind destroyed by a mad vice-principal. This was only the beginning though, what was about to come could deteriorate things even further.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vice-Principal Trunchbull failing to catch Team Charm, Uni-Kitty and Sticks, instead turning her focus toward the latter's Archery Range and destroying it, resulting in the badger's immediate fury, and Janitor Leo fixing and fitting the vending machine with water resistant steel to prevent another fire from happening from the electrical sockets. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	72. Taken From The Inside

Chapter 72: Taken From The Inside

Seeing Applejack's small bout of discouragement caused by Vice-Principal Trunchbull made her merely queasy about sharing classes with Peppa Pig, it was easily her worst fear during academy times. Though, all of her other Harmonizers didn't grant the same pain quite like the southern farm girl did a few weeks ago. One by one, the vice-principal was inflicted intense anger and fury onto one Harmonizer after another, starting with the aforementioned 2nd member. She couldn't bare the witness what Peppa was truly like in class, because she was totally unaware that she was a sweetheart to lower education tutors and holding their hands alike. This was an trapped experiment indeed. She couldn't get out of it no matter how hard of a challenge it was. The only way Applejack was going to solve it was to experience it in person, thus having English with Diane C. Appleberry after a change of schedule prohibited her from having Sport alongside Rainbow Dash next. As the Element of Honesty was making her trip toward the classroom, her stomach gradually became uneasy, just thinking about what might happen in this Entry class. She could already picture Peppa's narrator making her insane. It was abound to happen and there was no escape. Within minutes, all of the students turned up, including the British pig whom had a bright smile on her face.

"Gosh darn it...". Applejack hid her emotion by silently muttering to herself. Diane C. Appleberry walked over carrying a box full of stickers and fun activities for the whole class, as typical for a class with this low of educational standards.

"I see all of my students are already here! That's a wonderful thing for you!". The English tutor rummaged through her pockets for a key and unlocked the door, allowing the flood of students to rush in. Applejack was the last student to enter the classroom, as she didn't say anything at first. Taking her past discretions into this specific class, the 2nd sighed and took a seat at the back of the classroom, a sign from the tutor that she really didn't seem too fond of this whole thing. Nevertheless, she began the class anyway.

"Good morning everyone and we have another class with me! I'm always the funner English teacher in this campus, and that's a good thing. This'll put me in good spirits when I teach the higher students next!".

That oh so familiar word - higher. The pressure inside of the Element of Honesty built upon hearing that word.

"Le'ts jog our memory with a fun quiz, shall we?". The English tutor therefore reached in the box and pulled out quiz papers of different celebrities around the world. Applejack immediately raised her hand in desperate need of an answer.

"Ma'am, aren't we suppose to learn about different language techniques, not famous celebrities?".

The other students in the classroom turned and glanced at her, confused.

"Are you sure that's a little bit too hard on this class? It is the lower education after all and I hate to be raising the bar too high on these entry students".

"What are language techniques, Miss Diane?". Peppa Pig raised her hand in curiosity, the tutor becoming confused herself.

"Well... I... Doesn't Mrs Harshwinny teach that kind of stuff. My memory is fuzzy from the last time I taught such a subject".

"Oh dear! Diane C. Appleberry doesn't seem to remember the last time she taught language techniques!". The narrator proclaimed.

"Anyway!". The tutor shook her head and spread her arms out, ignoring the fact. "We should be quizzing our minds now. You can never go wrong with celebrity quzzing!".

Applejack therefore sigh in defeat as the other students, plus Peppa picked up their pens and made their way through the papers individually. The 2nd member could only join in herself, given the incredibly easy option this quiz portrait in front of her. All she could ever think about was how Twilight and Lola were enjoying themselves with Mrs Harshwinny's higher English standards encompassing them. This felt like a punch in the stomach, and it wasn't even lunch yet. Upon finishing the quiz, Applejack pushed her quiz paper away from her, pen included and just sat and stared at the other students having a much difficult time handling this quiz. Minutes had passed and all of the students were finished, and that didn't even factor in the sharing and ticking each other's right answers, to which Applejack got all correct like the brains she was. Diane was surprised to see her results as she was handing in the papers, but decided not to question too much about it yet.

"Ten out of ten on the quiz, Applejack! I'm impressed and surprised that you managed to do it here!". That was all the tutor said before she retreated back to her desk for the next activity of the day.

"Okay, class! I think it's about time we go to the movie theatre and see what movies are showing to better illustrate our knowledge on society".

Peppa immediately raised her and once more, delaying the allotted time.

"What does society mean, Diane?". The curious pig wanted to ask.

That flared mild embarrassment on the tutor, but she had to explain it to her since it was typical for the British pig to ask curious questions.

"Society is what people follow and live for nowadays. You see, it's the everyday atmosphere that the majority of us, including you and me are part of. That's what makes society what it is".

"Oh... I get it now. Yippee!". The pig therefore flailed her arms out in the air in cheer, delighted to have heard a new word. This caused the 2nd member to groan and facepalmed in Peppa's direction. This time, Diane caught her doing it and wanted to question the wrong-doings of why she was here in the first place.

"Applejack... what's the matter?".

"Problems that keep plaguin' me when I'm in this room. In fact, can we talk about this outside because I feel like the other students won't get what I'm talking about".

"Oh...". Diance C. Appleberry held the tip of her index finger to her lips in disappointment. Nonetheless, she agreed to delay the class even more just to speak with the Element of Honesty. She turned to her students to excuse herself. "Students, I'll be just a second while I speak with Applejack! This won't take long, I promise!".

They both walked out of the classroom full of chattering students and stopped outside, closing the door behind them.

"Ma'am, I don't think I'm supposed to be that your class in the first place". The Element of Honesty showed her true potential of honesty, confusing the tutor even more.

"Then why come in my class if it's too easy for you? I don't get it".

Applejack knew she had to explain the truth sooner or later. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"You probably didn't hear it over the intercom, because it wasn't said over the intercom. Vice-Principal Trunchbull punished me by dropping me down to the lowest education there is at the academy because I wanted to find out who set up the fire alarm not so long ago. That caused my friends to feel sorry for me and cause another short dispute between one of my friends and her friend, even though that is settled now and not mine. I just don't understand what I did wrong to deserve all of this, and now she's gone and tried to ban best friends from the campus, leavin' me and my best friends to pick up the pieces along with almost everyone at the academy".

"Applejack". Diane reached out for her shoulder, placing a hand on it. "You're one of my prized students in the higher education system with Lola and Twilight. You were practically made to be with them, not with students like Peppa Pig. Sure, I like to goof around with them because they're not ready to be hard taught yet, but I be serious whenever your friends come into my English classes. I'm going to stick it up to you and report this to Principal Celestia after this".

"I sincerely appreciate your efforts, ma'am". The 2nd member smiled gratefully. That feeling crept into her mind again, of hope. That prompted the English tutor to kindly depart from the Element of Honesty and walked back in. The 2nd member watched as she reached her hand for the phone, possibly to call Principal Celestia about this unfortunate event. At least she got the message out of her system, but would Vice-Principal Trunchbull see it as an act of war to see her punishment appealed? She was just going to find out.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Applejack finally getting the message out to Diane C. Appleberry after spending some time in her lower education class with students like Peppa Pig. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	73. Sharp Expectations

Chapter 73: Sharp Expectations

Rainbow Dash kicked a soccer ball into the net, to express her undermined foils between the Harmonizers and Vice-Principal Trunchbull. She took very little work to show her true feelings, but it didn't come at a better time than Track class. She was currently taking a break from running in favor of casually dragging soccer balls into the back of the net of a goal, something that she has fond memories of. Cloudchaser was also outside in the sunny, but mild temperatures. Departing from Coach Spitfire, the Dorm 32 inhabitant desired to speak more about the incident, considering what had happened to Applejack as she saw from herself.

"I want to talk to you about something, Rainbow Dash". The brisk, naive Cloudchaser delivered, the 3rd member racing to turn her head directly at her.

"Sure, C! What is it?". The Element of Loyalty therefore booted another soccer ball in the net out of mild frustration.

"Have you heard of Applejack recently? I haven't seen her since Trunchbull caught her doing innocent studies".

"Applejack is safely with me, I can assure you that. She just seemed bent out of shape to know that she was spending her final few months in the lower studies. I can't ignore her suffering like that.".

"She is surely getting more stricter, isn't she?". Cloudchaser swiftly eyed the ball and held her foot before the rainbow-colored haired girl took it afar. "She does'n seem to like you or your friends at all".

"That's the most depressing part about it". Rainbow bent down and grabbed the soccer ball, cupping it with both hands. "When you have to do what's in your code, there's just somebody out there that has to drain your energy away. Look at us now, nothing more than just troublemakers for just being friends with somebody".

"What's happening to her?". The pale Persian blue student asked.

"Sunset's guess is Equestrian Magic, but Twilight doesn't think so". Rainbow retracted back to her after staring up at the clouds for a brief moment. "I have similar feelings, and not because I've spent time banishing evil away at this academy. It's something I normally do best. "Believe me, C, this is kinda buggin' me".

"So do I. Being irritated is one thing, but being irritated about somebody banning the one thing you love solving is another". Cloudchaser kicked the soccer ball out of desperation, the ball rolling into the net to join its fellow soccer balls.

"You know how you feel when Trunchbull does that, huh? I feel your pain, and all of the students here generally feel the same".

"Rainbow Dash! Cloudchaser! Break it over!". Coach Spitfire alerted the two girls to get back on the Track, abandoning their soccer break as everybody else flooded to the field. Thunderlane and Rumble were the last two to get into position, as father and son demonstrates.

"Alright! Our inspection is next week! I'm expecting you all to make me proud! We can have one more mandatory run around the Track field before we move onto something else! Feel free to take to the field again after class or in any other breaks!".

The Sports students cheered and agreed unanimously with nodded heads and focused minds.

"I know you won't disappoint me, so let's start!".

Coach Spitfire blared her whistle, the students racing, that curve drawing closer to them as their feet sprinted with them around the field. Coach Spitefire spectated from the sidelines and observed her trusty Track class. This would surely keep Rainbow from thinking about her friend too much.

* * *

Fluttershy, Brandy, Sticks, Twilight, Smurfette and Vexy were just a few of the students in Miss Honey's Horticulture class as a plant became fed with water. All of the girls were together in one group as the Element of Kindness was leading the small group.

"Remember, a plant's regular cycle needs a bit of watering, so it's absolutely necessary to feed it otherwise it will die". She explained as she stood up from being knelt down as a result of this.

"Wow! I can't keep pup with spending time in here regularly to water these plants! I'm just so busy!". Twilight stated.

"Leave it to the professionals, Twi. Myself, Brandy and Sticks have got you covered". The timid shy girl followed up with a soft giggle that tried to escape her palm. Miss Honey therefore walked over to the group of girls, inspecting their objective of working on a flower bed.

"How is everything going, girls?". The Horticulture tutor observed, prompting Twilight to radiantly respond.

"Everything is going the way we like it. Thanks for asking, ma'am". The studious was digging soil up with her trowel.

"Oh...please". The tutor emitted a soft giggle that matched her soft tone. "You don't have to call me ma'am. Call me 'Miss' instead".

"I figured that. How is everybody doing?". The Element of Magic turned her head to the rest of her group, Fluttershy and Sticks working together as did Smurfette and Vexy.

"We're doing great". The timid shy girl replied with the same amount of positive energy. "We're just digging out free space for our new plants to grow".

"We're doing pretty substantial progress too". Sticks added.

"Basically, I'm just watering plants that need watering". Brandy explained as the studious eyed her. "I'm making sure that this flower bed is as popular as it can get".

"Smurfette and I are spacing out the soil for our new plants in case they grow bigger than we originally hoped". Vexy told.

"Yep!". The 9th member stated. "Having a beneficial plot of land around you can really help you grow than just being boxed in with the rest of them, that is, if they become bigger than we initially hoped".

"You are all doing a wonderful job!". Miss Honey was proud of her prized students. "It's no wonder your group are so smart in this period. Are you together all of the time?".

"I'm not in the Elements of Harmony per say, Miss Honey". Brandy recognized herself as an ordinary student with a quill for Horticulture. "I'm so good at subject that Fluttershy and Sticks elected me to be a member of their Horticulture group".

"She holds the record for being a loyal member of the plant gang". Sticks explained.

"I'm only this this for the friendship from the two of them".

"That's fine". The tutor concluded. "Anyway, I'll leave you what you need to do. It seems like I don't need your help, which is thankful".

Just as she was about to depart, the door burst open to the Sanctuary Garden so suddenly. Vice-Principal Trunchbull needed an intake of her weekly inspection of Miss Honey's Horticulture classes. What was once so nice now turned vigilant, aggressive and filled with fury as the vice-principal entered.

"Halt!". The strict employer took sight of all of the students, most notably Twilight and her group. She was mere fixated on Miss Honey than the 1st member. This caused Miss Honey to walk forward, her bravery outshining to stand up to a one-sided victory.

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull!". The soft voice merely echoed through the garden. "That's funny, I was nearly expecting you to come in".

"Yet, you only noticed now!". The vice-principal thus took aim at the students, not least the Elements of Harmony and Brandy. To be honest, they should be used to this by now, as it's been happening for the past five years. She began walking past Miss Honey and inspecting each individual flower bed with students encompassing them. "Ah, yes. Very lovely indeed".

The employer walked in the sight of the girls, inspecting their work.

"More rats to play with, I see...".

Sticks, wanting to immediatly say something out of frustration got offended before Twilight shushed her to keep quiet.

"Don't say anything, Sticks".

Vice-Principal Trunchbull heard the soft voice and slightly turned her head, her eyes fixated on Twilight.

"And I suppose you said something...".

"I was saying I need to keep my group under control and not get too carried away. We're not friends after all if that's what you're looking for. I was only shushing my fellow student to not spark the same ol' fight again". The studious lied, smiling in the process.

"Ah, yes. Keep the little vermin under control. I know you, Twi and I see you with the same students like they're your so-called FRIENDS! I'll be watching over you for the upcoming weeks ahead of the Spring Fling to make sure you're not teaching any friendship lessons".

She turned back over to Miss Honey, readying her departure from the Sanctuary Garden.

"Keep good tabs on them, Miss Honey. I have a feeling I might have this academy where I want it to be".

"And what if Principal Celestia doesn't like that?". The tutor spoke, breaking the silence from her as Vice-Principal Trunchbull turned her head toward her again.

"She will understand, and when she does eventually give in, I'll make sure that this campus follows my standards".

She retreated back to the door with her head, striding toward it with authority.

"Anyhow. Take good care with your pet collection, especially the ponies, smurfs, dog and badger. Toodles!".

She slammed the door behind her, most of the students flinching, not least Fluttershy, Smurfette and Brandy. This was a regular occurance that Miss Honey had to endure on a weekly basis, the Horticulture tutor turning her head back to the other students as Twilight's group had to explain what had happened.

"Why did you lie?". Vexy eyed the studious, warranting for answers.

"I couldn't just tell the truth about being friends directly to Trunchbull otherwise she would take me away from the group".

"But we can't lie to Applejack, right?". Sticks softly answered.

"She found a way through my innocence anyhow. I failed to give you all the advantage against her".

"Teaching friendship lessons is what you do best. She's basically stripping the princess title away from you". The smurf added.

"I think we need to stay low-profile". Brandy joined in, fearing for the group's safety as a strong power. "Vice-Principal Trunchbull is going beyond extremes to tackles us specifically and our friendship with all of the other students.

"Sunset Shimmer said something about Trunchbull having Equestrian Magic, but I have yet to prove that she has those stuff built into her like a raging furnace". The Element of Magic further explained, thus concluding to focus back on the subject. "We should stop worrying about this for now and continue planting".

The other girls agreed, but for Sticks to feel totally paranoid of the slightest is nothing new to her. She wanted to put two and two together, but she didn't have the necessary clues yet. This was so strange, and not because of Vice-Principal Trunchbull's weekly inspection on the Horticulture classes.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Rainbow and Cloudchaser explaining the energy surrounding Vice-Principal Trunchbull and said employer inspecting Miss Honey's Horticulture classes in a new week. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	74. Shoehorned In A Regret

Chapter 74: Shoehorned In A Regret

"That cake baking class was yummy!". Pinkie Pie elated by walking along with Rainbow and Vanellope after class as the three girls were strolling to Dorm 49 to meet their friends. They felt unconscious minds about Twilight and the other girls, feeling that they must be doing something to get a result from this hardened but merely worthy mission. Pinkie was walking backwards, leading the two most sport enthusiasts to their dormitory.

"Jill Valentine sure knows how to make you proud, Pinkie Pie. You make her all kinds of wonderful things that you give to her!". The Element of Loyalty answered without hesitation, coming back fresh from her Track period.

"Same old Pinks...". Vanellope giggled softly. "Anyways, we should be wondering how the other girls got along in their classes".

"Probably the same, but I assure you part of it is on Trunchbull's end".

"You really should stop focusing on her and act all cheery!". Pinkie embraced her with one arm wrapped around her neck. "On the bright side, this class was totally a piece of cake...".

The hyperactive pink girl rummaged her pink, fuzzy hair for a slice of pink frosted cake, offering her leftovers for the 8th member.

"...want some?".

"Don't mind if I do!". Vanellope took the cake and shoved it inside her mouth, chewing it sufficiently.

"To be honest, I don't really mind if I want a slice of cake if the other girls manage to bump into the bull during their classes. I should feel less concerned about Sunset, Applejack, Rarity and Lola".

"Pfft!". Pinkie exhilarated. "Because Trunchbull would never go to Science class with Professor Einstein or Biology with Mr Kuzcto!".

"Who's Mr Kuzcto?". The 3rd member eyed her in confusion.

"That's the nickname I give to Mr Klam that teaches Biology! He's a nice guy, so I figured I'll goof off with him in class!".

"O-kay...". Rainbow concluded without saying another word, as the three girls entered the courtyard on a warm March morning. This was further proved as some of the Pokemon students, Hiro Hamada and his gang, and Tikal and Cream were some of the students playing outside or talking with friends. The three girls had no interest in playing outside yet, or spending some time on the upper deck. Neither were Twilight or the other Harmonizers excluding Brandy, nor the remaining members of the group, at the time at least. Rainbow, Pinkie and Vanellope were just focused on retreating back to Dorm 49 where the studious was situated. They walked into the 5th dormitory building to shelter themselves and opened the door to their accommodation. The same feeling of being depressurized hit home again as Twilight noticed them right away.

"How did class go?". An optimistic Twilight was returning her book into her drawer. She wasn't alone though, Fluttershy, Smurfette, Sticks and Vexy watching them respond.

"It went alright. Cloudchaser wanted to know what was up with Applejack and I told her everything there is to know". Rainbow was the first to answer a Pinkie and Vanellope explained thereafter.

"Vanellope and I were making delicious treats in Jill Valentine's class! It went off without a hitch!". The Element of Laughter playfully explained.

"It puts me in the mood for Gringotts tonight, that is if you girls are feeling the same way". Vanellope added.

"Actually, Vanelope, we were. I wanted to bring Spike along with us this time. It's been so long since he spent time with me considering the size and structure of this academy".

"Do you ever think it's kinda weird hearing Vice-Principal Trunchbull saying Twi instead of Twilight Sparkle? I did". Smurfette suddenly chimed, garnering attention from Sticks and Vanellope.

"You're not wrong, I heard it too". The mobian badger confirmed in her pensive state.

"I'm guessing she inspected Miss Honey's class again, didn't she?". The Sugar Rush racer took a wild guess. "How many times has she done that altogether, I've lost count".

Only nothing, Sticks and Smurfette both shrugging to continue avoiding the vice-principal's actions, but to no avail. Trying is just the way of life, it may seem. Sunset walked in soon after with Lola, arriving from their Biology class as the studious and the other girls glanced to them.

"We're back!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl greeted with the Element of Sportsmanship in tow.

"That Biology test was tough, but I managed to complete it in time!". The bunny responded. "How did all of you get along?".

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull walked in on Miss Honey again and I vowed to protect my friends by saying we weren't friends". Twilight explained, much to the disagreement of the Tune Land inhabitant.

"Who couldn't blame you, taking risks is not your kind, but I'm glad you tried".

"I don't feel like we belong in the kind of situation we are in now, Lola. It almost feels like we've been shoved into this by that rule she made not so long ago".

Twilight sighed, admitting her decision to lie for the safety of herself and the Harmonizers.

"It'll be forgotten about when we head over to Gringotts later in the day".

"We still have to wait for Rarity and Applejack to get back from Science class". Vexy clarified. "They know about your claim that the vice-principal has Equestrian Magic built right into her".

"Yes, but I haven't seen her use it since she enforced the best friend rule in place". Sunset replied, keeping her bid to guess that she had the magic inside of her, for the most part. "I swear, she has that stuff built right into her and it's obvious to look at it from my point of view".

"You're jumping to conclusions here, Sunset". Twilight glanced in her general direction. "How do you know if she has Equestrian Magic in her?".

"That's something I need to find out myself". The 11th member clenched her fist slightly, to emphasize the truth she hailed. She put herself in this position, a position she was going to enjoy finding out about. Does Vice-Principal Trunchbull really have Equestrian Magic just like she claimed she would have? It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls coming back from their classes as Rarity and Applejack just finished theirs, and Sunset's claim she will refuse to abandon that Vice-Principal Trunchbull has Equestrian Magic she is willing to use against the Harmonizers and the entire academy. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	75. Risky Message

Chapter 75: Risky Message

Loads of regret were being dumped on by Twilight for leading the girls and the academy to it's current state. This didn't help that everybody knew her now for doing what she loved, so it was going to be hard for her to lay low. Everybody else felt the same way too, as they assisted the 1st member to build upon the system that the academy offered. Fast forward to the evening and the Harmonizers were dining at Gringotts Steak House, with the addition of Spike - Twilight's closest friend and Rarity's crush. The fashionista was the girl sitting next to him, the twelve girls reactivating their friendship status as they were not under control of Vice-Principal Trunchbull. Twilight, Spike, Applejack and Vexy had a roast dinner, Pinkie, Smurfette, Rarity, Fluttershy and Sticks ordered a salad meal with a glass of orange juice and Sunset, Lola, Rainbow and Vanellope chowed down to a burger meal to satisfy their hunger needs. As the meals were getting eaten, the aforementioned Spike clarified something in the middle of eating.

"Y'know, girls. I feel really appreciate that you brought me along to Gringotts! I was getting tired of the same cafeterian food Granny Smith kept serving. It's nice to have a change".

"We wanted a... a little guest come along this time, ya get me?". Rainbow gulped a a crumb down her throat before answering. She was sat next to Fluttershy and Applejack.

"It's nice to spend a little time with the girls and get away from all of the madness inside that academy".

"You can't get any more different than that, Spike!". The athlete finished the last of her burger before moving on to the fries. "At least you're not villainized by one specific vice-principal that wants to overthrow Principal Celestia".

"I'd love to talk about how uncanny this all is, but I need to eat my meal first". Rarity overheard, her eyes closed as she tasted the juicy salad.

"Or we can keep a low profile, Spike... It's worked before, right?". Rainbow gently chuckled.

"This is Vice-Principal Trunchbull we're talking about here, unless you want to introduce yourself to the Chokey".

"I'd rather not risk getting myself into that situation".

"But we are riskin' the Chokey, because we're being used as scapegoats for the millionth time". Sticks held a piece of salad toward Rainbow before silently chewing it.

"Uhhh...". The Element of Loyalty nervously scratched the back of her hair in presumption, given her personality at hand. "Take it as a pinch of salt, Sticks".

"Y'know, Rainbow Dash. I have to agree with her. We are risking our chances after all".

"Destroyin' my Archery Range, Hmph!". The badger disgruntley folded her arms and turned her head to the window. She took a break from eating her salad meal as a result. "I say we overthrow her and keep Celestia in office! That's gotta be the way we go, right?".

"Nah. You're being crazy as always. There's a big difference between being mean and actually destroying your stuff".

"Did you not see me getting angry over Trunchbull?". Sticks had more things to say, but by that time, Rarity finished her salad meal quickly and came in to shush her.

"I'm pretty sure that this isn't the time to argue. Besides, she didn't say anything about being friends outside of the academy campus".

"Uh, how much different is that to spending time together inside?". Rainbow responded.

"We can all of the time in the world to bond with our friendship at the mall, darling".

"That is, unless Trunchbull somehow finds a way to confined us to the academy". Sticks theorized as she quietly retorted, gaining the glares from the rest of the girls and Spike. Opening her eyes gave her the excuse to back away from her once smitten theory. "Uh, forget I said anythin'".

The rest of the group shrugged it off as just one of the badger's many conspiracies, only matching her colors outright. Sunset finished her burger meal afterwards and glanced over to her right - Twilight was sat next to her.

"Are we going to talk about it?". The co-leader spoke, throwing her off guard in the midst of her roast dinner.

"About what?".

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull's dances with Equestrian Magic... My mind can't stop thinking about the thought. It's slowly starting to drive me crazy".

"Now is not the time for you get crazy over a simple hurdle. We can theorize after we had dinner".

"That's easy for you to say. You're comfortable when Sticks does it because we're used to it".

The badger peeked her head out from her seat between the window and Lola. That prompted Sunset to turn her head around.

"Take notes because this is starting to get on my nerves".

"Right...". The 12th member took out a notebook and pen and proceed to follow the red and yellow-streaked haired girl's infomation as she retracted back to Twilight.

"I'm having doubts, Twi. Vice-Principal Trunchbull is getting greedier and greedier with her power. I sense she's taking her anger out on anybody that disobeys the rule she made".

"How can you tell?". Twilight asked, the quietude in her emotion.

"T.J and Timothy told me recently that she's trying to threaten them to throw them out of any open window she comes across and try to throw Gretchan via her pigtails".

"Just like in Matilda!". Twilight was unsurprised about this, but Sunset didn't think so.

"No, Twilight! This is serious! She's going to do that to my dormmates and everybody else that's still in there!".

"I'll try to prove that you're right, Sunset. But I'm still surprise that she can still do those things here in Nevada".

"Believe me, she can do those things when she wants to". Sunset bit into her last of the burger and gulped, taking her time before resuming her theory. "We have to solve this before it's too late. We still have the Spring Fling to look forward too unless she has that underwrapped as well".

"And how are going to do that exactly?". Applejack asked the red and yellow-streaked haired girl, puzzled that she didn't know how to.

"Striking when the time is right". The redemptionist held her head up high in emotion, but down to everybody else as she quietly answered. This could be enough to make the vice-principal recognize what she was doing was totally against the academy's fair ruleset, but it didn't matter to her at all.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset leading a plan to prove to her strong bond that Vice-Principal Trunchbull indeed has Equestrian Magic, with Spike along for the ride as well. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	76. Under Control

Chapter 76: Under Control

As everything was about to head into a new day, the Harmonizers, or at least Sunset Shimmer concocted a plan to see if Vice-Principal Trunchbull really held Equestrian Magic to her name. Something was deeply concerning about her, as the other girls found out soon enough from their dine at Gringotts the previous day. Spike also saw it in her blood too, the dragon student not noticing that she wasn't really the conspiracy type of student that he thought the 11th member would be. Sunset, however saw it as an noticeable attack on the Harmonizers and the entire academy. This was really going downhill from their perspective. Rarity was standing outside in the academy courtyard as she donned a black scruffy sweater, pink head-ware and her usual skirt with her signature diamond cutie mark she would normally carry around if this was Equestria. She was busy pin-pointing her accuracy with her geode necklace around her. Sunset, Sticks and Smurfette were with her, as the former student still perturbed by Vice-Principal Trunchbull's tendency to use Equestrian Magic. The fashionista put aside her hobby to protect her friends as she carefully wanted to enforce a force field into the sky capable of bouncing back magic but also let in natural rainwater and sunlight rays. She held her hand, palm facing toward the sky as a magical glow of magic shot out of her and raced around the third level of the courtyard where the buildings walls and structures meet their roofs, encompassing the girls a transparent force field made with Rarity;s magical geode.

"Ta-da! What do you think, girls?". The 4th member looked out, observing her marvelous defense system. "My lovely defense system courtesy of my magical geode! I set it to grip mode to be on the safe side!".

"There's a grip mode on the geodes?". Sunset Shimmer answered, dazed to hear the mode even existed, but it was just Rarity. "I never knew that".

"Pfft!". She laughed. "It's just a term I made up, darling. Of course there's not going to be any magic coming inside the courtyard when we're here!".

"Seems too technical to do that kind of stuff with Wand Magic, huh, Rare?". Smurfette carefully calibrated the fragile force field. "Aren't you afraid it's going to come smashing down onto us with shards of glass in its wake? What if that happens?".

"My geode is capable of projecting shields without them actually breaking. But of course, if anything is to go by, Smurfette, people who carry Equestrian Magic with them have the ability to break my temporary shield, but not my magic altogether".

"This is pretty impressive, Rarity". Sticks took her eyes vertically towards the glass barrier that hung over her like a biodome. "Is this going to keep out Trunchbull's equipped magic out of our hoofs? I don't think she would like that, but neither would I being a student here".

Rarity stopped, as did Sunset and Smurfette. Sticks wanted to explain herself, but the fashionista quickly and bluntly forced a finger to silence her with kind gestures as she added to her statement.

"Look. Whatever magic Vice-Principal Trunchbull is holding could not possibly damage any of the force of the field surrounding, even if it happened to be something like what we had to deal with before with people such as Juniper Montage, Temperance Astora, Gloriosa Daisy and Vignette Valencia".

"Think about it: a crazy magical demon is ready and set about destroying peaceful atmospheres in favor of something eviler and greater than said word. It's like one of my Japanese animes. Their plots are all the same nowadays".

"I'm not entirely sure eviler is even a word, Sticks". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl added, the badger turning her eyes rapidly to her as a result.

"It can be either way, Sun. This must the the work of an enemy stand".

"Uh...okay...".

"When you put your force field up, it's effectively keeping her magic inside of the campus, allowing the prevention of all magic that she has at this point, Rarity". The concerned smurf used her statement to forthwith a response.

"Spring is around the corner and I'm pretty certain there's going to be open windows that do not face the courtyard by any means. The magic can just flutter away from another way". The Element of Generosity acknowledged.

"If you say so". The badger looked to the sides of her, Sunset and Smurfette each staring at her with confusion and aberrance, the latter so typical for her that it wasn't even a slight concern for them. "What?".

"The things you said, could it be true?". Smurfette yearned for whatever occurrences drive the problem forward with only Sticks' theorizing to pre-meditate it.

"I have an impetus for my predictions to go the way I hoped for the worst case scenarios for a reason, Smurfette. I can't just let go of my identity like that".

"Well...if you do insist it is going to happen, we'll be on the board to predict it with you". Sunset Shimmer concluded, placing a comfortable hand on the badger's shoulder in gratitude, in reference to the other girls getting used to the theorizing that Sticks produces. This time, they will be willing to let her come up with the crazy stuff rather than try to prevent it being said. Sticks further responded by signifying a nod in the direction of Sunset as the red and yellow-streaked haired girl smiled.

* * *

"Principal Celestia, I need to ask you something". Diane C. Appleberry was inside Principal Celestia's office with the face of the academy right in front of her eyes as she explained her issue cautiously and clearly.

"What is it?". The interested leader spoke with great attentiveness.

"Applejack wanted to talk with me and I'm considering moving her back up to higher education with Twilight and Lola. This was all but a misunderstanding. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner".

"How did this all happen, ma'am?".

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull basically punished her by just doing detective work about who set off the fire alarm a while ago. That punishment turned out to be more severe than just the Chokey as it dropped her down to lower education". The English tutor explained clearly to give the principal time to revoke this issue. "She's really uncomfortable sitting in a class with Peppa Pig and all of the other students like her".

"Interesting...". Principal Celestia equipped herself with a notebook and pen to write a note for herself from all of this management and maintenance of the academy she had to address beforehand. "It seems that Vice-Principal Trunchbull dishes out harsh punishments on occasions, but nothing this drastic. I'll give priority to the academy work that I have to attend to, then I'll pay her a visit".

"Thank you, Principal Celestia". Diane breathed a sigh of hopeful outcomes that things will go the way she would hope. Now is just the time to anticipate. "I' may leave now. I have a class to teach".

"That's all I ask from my colleagues". The principal kindly got back to her work with the English tutor kindly departing from the office, fading from the leader's view as she closed the door behind her, allowing her to continue. Now that the issue was addressed, Principal Celestia was going to get to the bottom of this if things go her way, which is likely.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Rarity installing a new force field around the courtyard using only her geode, and Diane C. Appleberry addressing her concerns for Applejack directly to Principal Celestia. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	77. Asserting Dominance

Chapter 77: Asserting Dominance

Staying true to her word, surveillance cameras were pointing toward the courtyard, all observing the potential rule breakers that could plague the campus like a pack of misleading dogs. Vice-Principal Trunchbull lay dormant in her chair, but very excited to keep an eye on the same twelve students she eyed for the worse offenders. She was keeping tabs of preventing them using any magic to benefit them, including the ability to shoot up a magical force field. On her desk sat a mouse to hover the cursor over the cameras and modify them to better suit the meanest vice-principal. So may it seem that she was almost in definite full control over the academy, leaving Vice-Principal Finster's trust in the sand to get stomped on by unmindful kids on a hot summers day. She flexed her fingers in her short intervals, standing up and eying a punching bag that she used to keep at the side of the office, now it just sat in the open closet that she always had in case of aggression mounting over her. She grabbed the punching bag and hung the cable up on the ceiling for it to face directly in front of her. She cracked her fists and took a hard punch, accompanied by angry yelps that could be heard down the hallway as students stopped and wondered how the sharp, sudden voice could be heard. With a few punches, Vice-Principal Trunchbull managed to keep herself under composure and in character as the punching bag drew to her as if it wanted to punch her back a notch. She immediately swiped her hand to grab the edge of the hard leather and position it to stop swaying back and forth.

"I'm fresh now!". The vice-principal exposed more of her true colors as she immediately chuckled and rapidly eyed a image hung on the wall that scribbled a cross over the word 'Friendship', apparently a dart was projected right in the middle, piercing the word slightly. "Ah yes! Those little rats won't get what they want all of the time! How about I start keeping tabs on all students, starting with those so called Harmonizers!".

Vice-Principal Trunchbull rushed back to her computer desk and instantaneously hovered her mouse over the courtyard, targeting the 5th dorm building where Dorm 49 was seemingly located. Emitting a sinister bout of chuckling, she cocked a great plan to execute.

"It's time I start running the academy the Crunchem Hall way! I made a pretty good call by banning best friends from the campus and those other vice-principals won't see it coming!".

* * *

The camera was pointing at the dorm building as all twelve girls exited for their lunch in the cafeteria. Rarity took her eyes up to her force field still standing as it domed over the courtyard protecting magic and what not.

"See girls, I told you my magic is still standing". Rarity threw her hand up in the sky to showcase her talent. "This is a perfect shield for whatever Equestrian Magic decides to be used against us".

"Can rainwater even get through that?". Twilight squinted at the diamond shapes lighting up the sky from their view.

"I allowed sunlight rays and rainwater to pass itself through the barricade, dear. We can't have the courtyard withering away because of a strong magical upkeep".

"That's a relief...". Fluttershy sighed from hope, because of her penchant for nature that allowed her to prevent having to rethink Rarity's decision.

"Anyway". The fashionista retreated to the subject of lunch meals for today. "I'm very keen to try out the chicken tikka meal today. How about you?".

"I always seem to pick what's best for me to choose". Sunset responded. "You can never go wrong with Granny Smith keeping things fresh".

"I'm not too bothered unless there's something I really like". Rainbow clarified.

"I can't wait to try out those tikkas". Applejack ambitioned herself for the ready.

"Me too". Vanellope turned her head over to the southern farm girl, intending to try out the same meal. "I always wanted to taste them ever since they started to appear on the menu this week".

"I'm sure all of you are excited than I am to have them at least". Twilight lead, her feet taking her to the inside of the academy by her movement, taking with her the rest of the Harmonizers as they emerged from the closest hallway that gave way for the cafeteria and for those delicious chicken tikkas. They passed several students along the way, placing their stationary equipment in their lockers for later or hanging around and talking with friends. But wait, didn't Vice-Principal Trunchbull enforce an anti-best friend rule for the campus? Why only this hallway does the rule not apply to it? The girls were completely oblivious that such a rule was even in place still. That's what they were starting to find out for themselves. Upon catching sight of the cafeterian entrance, Twilight, Sunset and the rest of the Harmonizers heard an unwanted visitor come their way, as if they only attracted Vice-Principal Trunchbull gruntely raiding their privacy. It was indeed the aforementioned vice-principal walking toward the same cafeterian entrance as the double doors began to open and Twilight ultimately spotted her coming their way. It turns out, she was also grabbing herself some lunch, but seeing groups of friends down that same hallway gave her a reason to be testy.

"I thought I made it clear that friends weren't allowed in this academy!". The vice-principal stopped directly in front of an innocent Twilight as her friends watched. "Why does this hallway look like it is being the only exception to my rule?".

Typically, she gathered unwanted stares from the groups down the hallway as the vice-principal took notice of them and yelled to break them apart.

"NO FRIENDSHIPS ALLOWED! UNDERSTAND!".

Nothing, as all students raced off in their own directions. The girls, meanwhile just wanted to get their lunch, but Vice-Principal Trunchbull had other ideas to consider. She looked back over to Twilight, about to open the double doors as she called out her name.

"Twilight Sparkle!".

The studious glanced at her with the irreproachable eyes beaming at her

"Don't even think about opening that door! Why does the smart ones always disobey me?!".

She took a rapid-fire swipe at the Element of Magic's hands, the force being felt as she held back her hand in forced pain. This prompted guilt to be felt throughout all of the girls as some even wanted to confront the vice-principal like old times sake. Fluttershy was among those included as her blood boiled up from seeing Twilight being aggressively pushed by Vice-Principal Trunchbull next. Gasping in shock, she took drastic measures.

"I'm going in!". Her tone of voice differed from her nice demeanor, the Element of Kindness honored to stand up to her friends no matter the circumstances. She took a stride toward Vice-Principal Trunchbull, the employer soon noticing as she pushed the double doors slightly.

"What do you want, cretin?!". The angered voice could only match that of Fluttershy's assertiveness.

"What do you think you're doing going around pushing students like that?! It's not polite to do that, it's the exact opposite of what this academy is suppose to bring! And I don't like it either when you push one of my friends!".

"These students don't get the message that I'm trying to evoke here! I'm sure there is extra room in that Chokey if you want to suggest introducing yourself to it!".

"You're pulling out a mean rule that only you can apply to yourself and force it around every corner of this academy!

"It's a wonderful rule. I even went so far to enforce it at the last school I taught and that worked out the way I hoped! But still, Twilight is just an average punching bag for me to push around!".

"You can't even see the countless times this academy was saved because of her leadership!".

"Look, Fluttershy! I can do whatever I want as role of vice-principal! This academy isn't just for you to pull animals like a dumb badger into!".

"Hey!". Sticks yelped at her, losing her control to be behind this rather than provoke.

"This academy is for everyone to enjoy, not just me and my friends!".

"And I suppose I should start separating you girls to begin with since you're so closely packed together into like an unwanted pack of attention seekers!".

"Don't do that!". Sunset Shimmer stepped in after witnessing a surprise from Fluttershy's actions.

"I'm only attacking Fluttershy about this, Sunset Shimmer!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull snappily silenced the red and yellow-streaked haired girl in rudeness as she was getting back to confrontations with the Element of Kindness. "Listen! Do you want to be thrown into that chamber of mine?!".

Fluttershy anticipated her voicebox responding as she wanted to keep it to herself out of anger. She tried so desperately to not respond, but had to anyway.

"I'm awaiting an apology, Trunchbull!".

"You're not getting one! And stop calling me Trunchbull for crying out loud! You're just saying it because your ignorant friends started to call me it first!".

"That's how I like it, because you're such a mean vice-principal from the very moment we met you!".

"Can we end this argument for a later date, you're delaying my hunger from all of the punching I threw at that bag with your name on it?". The employer had consideration to excuse herself from an angry Fluttershy, but that could have gone better for her as the 5th member angrily stomped past the double doors and Vice-Principal Trunchbull, opting for the Sanctuary Garden to calm herself down. The girls, primarily Twilight, Sticks, Smurfette and Rainbow watched as the girl that was once an introvert couldn't bare the pick a winning fight against the meanest vice-principal around.

"I should think so too! Alright, I'm going to consider adding new features to keep you all in check! But I need my lunch first!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull angrily walked into the cafeteria, slamming the double doors as typical for a person like her. This resulted in the remaining girls getting startled by her constant anger over a dumb stupid rule.

"Should we go cheer her up?". Twilight softly suggested, the rest of the girls bar Sticks were uncertain to risk it.

"Awwww crud!". The badger therefore groaned, disappointed to continue the day like this, instead opting to be the relief effort for her strong bond. "I guess my stomach has to wait. You girls go straight ahead ad avoid that bull. I'm going to cheer Fluttershy up".

And thus, Sticks raced away from the group and toward the only place her upset friend would be. Twilight and Sunset watched her fade from view before opening the double doors and continuing on without the two girls. This was definitely not intended to happen, Vice-Principal Trunchbull waiting in line to grab her meal and gave snares toward the ten girls as they walked to find a table that could be far away from the eyes of the employer. Now it was the matter of waiting until Vice-Principal Trunchbull sat down to eat her dinner to get in line and watch over the table.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vice-Principal Trunchbull aiming to evoke new features into the academy system and Fluttershy showing her true anger toward her. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	78. Penchant For Kindness

Chapter 78: Penchant For Kindness

Inside the Sanctuary Garden...

"Do you think I flunked that argument?". A quiet, tamed Fluttershy waited a response from a quirky squirrel as it flailed its arms around, the Element of Kindness the only student to understand what her animal friends were trying to evoke. The squirrel kept flailing, but only for a brief moment as the timid shy girl sighed.

"I know I was harsh on Vice-Principal Trunchbull, but I allowed myself to stand up to my friends and not be a doormat".

The squirrel stood in a position of thought, thinking of a way to cheer her up some more. A lightbulb popped over head and that prompted the squirrle to run away and return with an acorn.

"Aww, thanks, Mr Squirrel. That's so kind of you to bring that acorn to me".

The animal emitted a chirping noise it was usually associated with to applaud the 5th member to mildly forget about what had happened earlier. It retreated, crawling back toward the vista that was the garden. Fluttershy giggled in delight and picked up the acorn with her hand. As she was about to place it back down, Sticks entered, pleasing to know that Spring really did come early inside the Sanctuary Garden. She stopped, her hands on her kneecaps as she was regaining breath from rushing to help her strongest bond.

"Fluttershy!". She called out, only noticed by the very girl she was talking to.

"Sticks?". A confused Element of Kindness conversed.

"I came as fast as I could. I sacrificed my dinner with the girls in favor of making you feel better".

The badger took strides forward to the 5th member and sat down with her on the lush grass that filled the vastness of the Sanctuary's underside.

"Oh...that's perfectly okay by me. I really don't mind spending more time with you".

"M, kay, but I gotta ask you why ya had to snap like that?". Sticks shuffled her topic immediately to what she wanted to remedies.

"I'm sorry, I got too carried away from Vice-Principal Trunchbull over the years that my rage with her gradually filled up".

"Geez...and I thought I was the one that was forced to refill my rage gauge on her".

"Did you not see her push Twilight to the floor?!". Fluttershy leaned her head toward the 12th member, her tone becoming sharp. "That was an awful thing to do to her and she gets away with it?!".

"I saw everything, Flutters...". Sticks positioned her palms to face the floor as she wanted to lower the timid shy girl's voice so it didn't ricochet onto a good friend. "She gets away with heartless stuff because she's a strict vice-principal. You don't see Finster doing that or Principal Celestia will axe her".

"Then what makes Trunchbull so special?!".

"Fluttershy, calm down, girl". The badger acted as a peacekeeper, the two getting their roles reversed so suddenly. "I'm not used to you yelling".

"Maybe you are, I used my assertiveness before and yet you didn't see it coming!".

"Maybe not when I was around the girls constantly, I can understand".

"You know...". Fluttershy's voice gradually become soft and familiar. "I'm sorry that I yelled at her, but she had no choice".

"Neither have we when our choices didn't matter against her, all our attempts have slowly been tanked by her because she doesn't get what she wants all of the time". The badger soon witnessed the slight tears slowly forming and instantaneously felt bad.

"Oh, what am I going to do, Sticks? She's going to target me now because I let my ego go. This is all my fault".

"No it isn't. It's our fault for letting our path choose the convenient time that she was going to walk down that hallway like a level 35 boss. That's how Trunchbull works".

Fluttershy exchanged her response with a sorrowful glance at the badger, that expression on her face told her that she could burst into tears at any moment and it wasn't a good sign.

"Oh, sorry. Not helping. We shouldn't have let our guard down so easily".

"That's...easy for you to say because you are basically her target everytime".

"Bodyguards do what they can to protect others".

"I really don't know what she would do now that I become so engrossed in your bid to stop her from using Equestrian Magic...". Fluttershy inhaled through her nose to suck in confident and wipe her tears briefly. She stood up and tried to attempt to be assertive again. "Alright! I can do it!".

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!". The badger cheered from below as she soon got up and shook the grass blades from her grey skirt. Fluttershy's animal friends wandered outside and rushed over, cheering her on like she was the star in some hollywood movie as a minor role.

"Hello friends". The Element of Kindness giggled softly as she glanced at her animal companions. "I feel alot better now that Sticks cheered me up".

The 12th member gladly smiled and nodded in satisfaction, as the atmosphere inside of the Sanctuary Garden was whole with positive energy. Fluttershy took another glance at her cute animal friends and smiled, knowing she would brave her way through this with the girls by her side.

"Let's go!". The Element of Kindness soon made her way out of the garden, acting as the leader for the pair as Sticks acceptably followed her toward the cafeteria, hoping for the other girls to still be there after this unfortunate event reared ugly heads for them. Twilight and the others are awaiting their presence too after what had happened.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks comforting Fluttershy and the latter girl braving in confidence for herself after almost bursting into tears. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	79. Winter Wrap Up

Chapter 79: Winter Wrap Up

"And so Sticks saved me from being more angry about Vice-Principal Trunchbull". Fluttershy continued her conversation as the group were finishing their meals. The Element of Kindness was the first to be done with hers to tell her perspective. "I can see why she wants to split us apart".

"How long is she going to enforce that rule exactly?". Rainbow therefore questioned the sanity of the vice-principal's wielding of potentially dangerous Equestrian Magic. "Is there even going to be an end?".

"There's no end in sight for her to stop, Dash". Lola wiped the greasy fries from her hands and mouth using a napkin. "She pushed thing too far when Fluttershy snapped at her. You don't normally see that".

"It's always the quiet ones...". Vexy kindly retorted before increasing her volume merely. "I'm getting sick and tired of her to be honest".

"Aren't we all sick and tired of her already, Vexy?". Sunset stated. "It has been five years after all".

"Has this girl ever been in the Chokey yet? I don't think so, and I think my streak is going to be over when she catches us hanging around each other".

"It's not about who should go in the Chokey first. Look, Trunchbull being Trunchbull doesn't apply to all students, it's just us she has a grudge against".

"I want to counter that, but I feel like I should agree with you". The Element of Innovation leaned back to her seat and drank the last of her blueberry soda.

"I forgot to mention this earlier, but she walked out of the cafeteria when we were still eating and she didn't bat an eyelid at us". Rainbow clarified.

"When was that?". Fluttershy couldn't remember the events of that particular moment, mainly due to the absence of the timid girl.

"When Sticks came to make you feel better".

"Y'know, it's a good thing because she hates every living fibre of me now". The mobian badger was docile, only ever breaking out in tension whenever she needed to.

"I could say the same for all of the students too". Smurfette, sat right next to her agreed to her liking. "We don't see it happening to students like Jorge or Hogarth because they are careful around her".

"She's just weakening the academy by trying to get us to comply to her. She knows we are the strongest group of students, ahead of the Pokemon students by a teeny tiny margin". Lola responded, expressing her already bitter relationship with her. "I'm not even afraid of her anymore, but when she makes a timid girl go angry, she has crossed the line. I really hope she revokes that rule before astronomical Spring officially comes".

"That reminds me!". Rainbow clicked her fingers in ambition. "We should totally get the courtyard prepared for Spring. The Spring Fling is coming in a few months and we have to make our campus look tidy".

"Might I suggest weakenin' that force field so to let the animals inside?". Applejack pitched her suggestion to a confident Rarity, admiring her query.

"Sure, darling! I wasn't going to make the courtyard see eternal winter!".

"Then let's get to making the place look pretty!". The Element of Loyalty began to rush without hesitation, leaving the table and activating her geode for the super speed. The sudden blast of wind from her left the girls' hair feeling blown away and frizzled.

"Aagh!". The Element of Generosity revolted, her bowl of porridge spilling onto the table. "Rainbow Dash!".

"Starting with that". Sunset giggled, prompting a messy Rarity to snickered, as well as the other girls laughing.

* * *

"Might I make a suggestion...?". Vice-Principal Trunchbull walked up to the desk of Principal Celestia, the leader quietly anticipating her visit for quite some time now as she sat proudly in her own office space. She seemed pretty interested in what she had in offer. However, Principal Celestia didn't see it that way.

"This isn't a suggestion, Vice-Principal Trunchbull". The lead employer silenced her before she could make a swift move. She wore a serious tone in appearance and approach it reluctantly. "Did you happen to create any new rules without my approval consent?".

"What rule are you referring to, ma'am?".

"Sending one of our fellow students crashing down in our educational pyramid because of what she did was right".

"Ah! Yes, I remember now. That wasn't a rule, that was a punishment".

"I might as well bring that up because you enforced a best friend rule that could potentially cause a protest among our students. Care to explain?". The principal's face became dour with concern, her plans for the academy could be hurdled by the person in front of her.

"I created an anti-friend rule to let students fully concentrate and not get distracted during class". Vice-Principal Trunchbull justified. "I want the academy to be the best in the world and let students grow up when they get older".

"But I suppose taking friendship out of the picture could rob students out of having a beneficial lifestyle. My guess is that you have something against the Harmonizers to make the rule your own".

That Harmonizers word slowly gave the vice-principal an annoyed look for a brief moment but kept it to herself to not get Principal Celestia investigating too much.

"I'm sure they'll be fine without each other, Principal Celestia. Their classes are what separate them so it's no problem if they miss out on their bonding". The stern vice-principal concluded as she made her way for the exit.

"If you say so, ma'am". Principal Celestia made no immediate counter for her legitimacy and decided to let it slide for now. "You may be dismissed".

"Already dismissing you!". As the door was still open after Vice-Principal Trunchbull responded. She kindly shut the door behind her and departed back to her own office. Principal Celestia became increasingly worried for what she was going to do, but couldn't think of it too much and had faith in her colleagues. She clicked a tab with her mouse and out popped a window of surveillance cameras on her office computer, a range of selected cameras targeting potential areas of the campus, one of which was the academy courtyard, as the Harmonizers were out in the open trying to transform the place into Spring season.

* * *

Sprinklers were being set up around the grassy areas of the academy plaza as Twilight and Sunset observed the girls' progression from the upper deck. Plenty of students, mainly Sceptile, Sandalwood and the Fireside Girls among others helped as Hordes of students watched Fluttershy, Sticks and Brandy plant seeds into the soils of empty vegetation to adorn the area with lovely scenery.

"Hey girls!". Sceptile wandered over to the two Harmonizer members and Brandy. He swiftly stared at the vacant soil, the nothingness of the flowers made it looked plain and bland. "Are you planting more flowers into this patch of soil?".

"We are". Fluttershy's gentle voice complimented the question. "This soil has nothing in the entirely of the last academic years so we're making the most of everything".

"The early birds have got to check this one out!". Sticks stated, using her trowel to her advantage, burying the seeds with it as they felt for thirst. "How's Brandy doin'?".

"Everything is perfectly going the way I hoped it to be!". The Dorm 50 member concluded her sentimental response by making some more room in the soil for more seeds to be thrown into. She looked at behind her, Twilight and Sunset awaiting their responses as they were granted a thumbs up by the poodle. Twilight gave a thumbs up as a response.

"That's what I like to hear!". The studious echoed with delight, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl co-leading this mission. The sky soon brought her attention, the force field becoming weakened by a certain Element of Generosity as Rarity stood alone and worked her magic with her geode. She flicked her finger, marking the diamond-shaped dome the ability to let in wildlife for the courtyard as demonstrated as flocks of birds came fluttering down to the grassy underside.

"Hm!". Rarity nodded in satisfaction.

"How many stands do we need, Coach". Lola wandered over to Coach Malone in favor of a second Archery range. She wasn't asking this for herself, but also for Sticks too. She, Rainbow, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy crowded around the coach as he laid down a blueprint for the second range.

"The previous range had four slots for students to practice their Archery, my range for classes has five slots. We should probably hit four because Sticks feels like I'm violating her if I add another target in".

"Pfft! She always conspires whenever you give her something extra!". Lola answered hesitantly, but all she got was stares from the coach. "I mean...yeah, we should definitely go for four".

"Looks like everything is in order!". Twilight continued her observation from the upper deck with Sunset co-operating. They had a pretty superior order with the rest of the girls as they hoped to give Spring its best at the academy since it first opened. Applejack walked up to the deck after watching from below and wanted to join Twilight and Sunset.

"Hey Twilight, Sunset!". The southern farm girl greeted.

"Oh, hey Applejack. Where were you?".

"Watchin' from below to make sure Rarity doesn't overdo her magic shield thingy. I have a feeling our winter wrap up is just what we need for this here academy to bask in the sun and let it do its work".

"That's good to hear". Twilight answered fluently. "It looks like Fluttershy, Sticks and Brandy are doing their work, and it looks like Sceptile is joining in on the fun too".

She therefore eyed the Hoenn Grass Start for a moment as he looked set to help the three girls.

"Care to stick around, Applejack. We're not doing anything, we're just leading this". Sunset offered the Element of Honesty the chance to watch over the rest of the group.

"I wouldn't mind I do". The optimism from Applejack told the 11th member that she had plans to build the second Archery Range when it was time, as Coach Malone was about to head off toward the Construction classroom to get wood boards for the range. That's what Sticks wanted - a wooded Archery Range to make her feel safe and sound from betraying concrete. The girls surrounding him felt satisfied with their assistance and awaited the coach to return with some planks of wood, hopeful for Applejack to come down and assist them as well.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The 12 girls cleaning up the academy courtyard for Spring and Principal Celestia growing mildly concerned about Vice-Principal Trunchbull. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	80. All That Work Paid Off

Chapter 80: All That Work Paid Off

Pinkie Pie was alone in Dorm 49 during the Harmonizer's springing up the courtyard for the season. Her instincts found her as she lay on her lower bunk, taking a small break with carts of baked goodness she had made alone as a treat. The Element of Laughter was on SnapGab, checking posts swiftly and rhythmically. No one had noticed her, however, and that what made the reward so sounding and delicious like the baked goods inside the serene dormitory. Pinkie glanced up from her phone screen, silence erupting as no one was there. She was truly alone, the 6th member's ears picked up faint force field adjustments made by Rarity and wood being banged by equipment courtesy of Coach Malone, Applejack and the rest of the girls. This didn't seem right, she would have to leave the treats inside and wander out into the busy courtyard to observe. Pinkie dragged her legs to meet the floor, her feet touching the smooth carpet.

"Hmmm... Might as well leave the cakes here for the reward-y part". She told herself, pushing herself off of the lower bunk and striding toward the dorm door. Her baked goods not needing to be touched until she came back. Pinkie brushed her hands on the wooden door, her hair starting to pick up breeze and it gently swayed back and fourth. Within mere seconds, she was out of the dorm and into the hallway that underrated the large scale homes and could see out of the corner of her eye, a diamond shaped force field being lowered even more before Rarity became satisfied once more. As it turns out, Twilight informed her to lower the force even more to be safe. This would be even to let in animals through, but still denied evil magic access. Pinkie grew instantly interested of the barrier and rushed over to a concentrated fashionista flexing her geode.

"Oooh!". The Element of Laughter snook up being Rarity as the 4th member jolted to her, startled. "That looks fun! Can you show me how to do that?".

"Uhh, Pinkie... You can't. Your geode wasn't built to collaborate with me". The Element of Generosity stared up at the sky to see her adequate dome structure. "Anyway, where were you in all of this?".

"I was just making treats for all of you guys for a hard work done perfectly!". She carelessly licked her lips in excitement and delight. "Are Twilight and the rest of the girls here?".

"Twilight and Sunset are busy watching over the whole group, but we're almost done anyway. Fluttershy and Sticks are with Brandy planting some flowers, Rainbow, Applejack and the other girls are building a second Archery Range!".

"Building sounds like fun, Don't you agree?!". Pinkie awaited an equally excitable answer as the fashionista just became silent and continued working. "Maybe if you're Applejack! I'll leave you alone, Rarity!".

That was all she ever wanted while using her magic to her advantage. Pinkie had no other validable approach other than to join the leader and co-leader on the upper deck. She walked up to the stairs and climbed up, noticing the red and yellow-streaked haired girl and the studious watching from the railings as they gripped a comfortable level.

"Heya girls!". An optimistic Pinkie Pie entered the scene, both noticing the Element of Laughter kindly join them.

"Pinkie Pie! Where was you?". Twilight curiously asked, since she wasn't down with the others contributing to this project. She wasn't helping the girls by contributing, but instead she was helping the girls by giving them a huge pay-off by baking treats after the initial mission was complete.

"Baking delicious yummy treats while you girls were working. I saved them all just for you because you worked so hard for it!".

"That's great!". Twilight responded, enchanted by the hyperactive pink girl. "I was just talking with Sunset about a reward ourselves!".

"Believe me, Pinkie. You'l love it". Sunset added, accompanying her. "She's going to let us take some time off to not get too carried away by Vice-Principal Trunchbull and sail on a fancy yacht across international waters".

"Oooh!". This alone made the 6th member fascinated. "Where are we going?!".

"A two day excursion off the coast of California!". The studious explained. "Principal Celestia and I have arranged a trip for all of us for such hard work and determination throughout the years as she sets to keep eyes on new students! It's going to be a blast!".

"Are you sure, because I had a blast while making the cakes, and I still have some left in my hair, see!". Pinkie Pie quickly reached into her hair and pulled out magic sprinkles. Throwing them to Twilight caused the magic to explode in her face, and Sunset merely. There was dead silence on the upper facade structure of the courtyard, Twilight not saying anything.

"Maybe we should head inside". Sunset giggled, leaning the Element of Laughter away from her and Twilight as she signaled the Element of Magic to pull out her whistle, blowing it. The other girls and the students helping them shot their eyes at the upper deck.

"Alright, everyone! I think that's a lot of work you all been putting into! How about we call it a day and let Spring do the rest!".

Fluttershy and Sticks nodded, signaling Brandy to repeat. They were already done a while ago as the seeds were already planted in and thoroughly watered. They only had to stand up and high-fived each other in success. Granted, some of the other girls, mainly Lola, Smurfette, Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie all agreed to chow down on the cakes the latter had set up for them. Rainbow, Applejack, Vanellope and Vexy volunteered to stay out for much longer, helping Coach Malone build Sticks' second Archery Range without a hitch. This could only mean one thing to them. They had to save the cakes for the remaining girls whom helped for longer, stitching up the base with nary a hurdle in sight of them. The girls strolled inside, knowing their friends were in the right hands to do something remarkable for the Sports coach as cakes were calling, Pinkie's mouth begging for them to be inside her as the day passed toward the evening. Their boat trip was only a few days, when the start of astronomical Spring does come.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight, Sunset and the majority of the girls heading inside for some rewards after their hard day wrapping up winter in the courtyard, and Twilight planning a trip on a yacht for the students alongside Principal Celestia. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	81. Spring Breakdown Part 1

Chapter 81: Spring Breakdown Part 1

It was a beautiful day out in open waters off California's coast. Seagulls were flying overhead as a bright, fancy yacht drew a crowd of most of the students from Canterlot Academy. All this was a brilliant reward to let their minds loose on Vice-Principal Trunchbull's inevitability. A seagull flew down to the yacht and landed on a vacant deckchair, next a minded Rarity whom was enjoying her spa book. Squawking seagulls and the ship's horn were enough to signify the signs that they were on a boat, specifically. The fashionista stared up at the landed gull and emitted a smile, before Pinkie shook the camera so violently and so suddenly.

"Spring break!". She yelped as she disappeared, the seagull and Rarity startled about her appearance as she made her way to the main deck where most students were. Some even had their swimsuits adorned as they enjoyed what was supposedly left of their academic years as to come. Primarina was talking to other students from Dorm 43 and 44 in the pool as Pinkie emerged from the body of chlorine water. "Spring break!".

She dotted off towards the horn of the ship, Bulk Biceps watching out from the direction of what was coming on route as Pinkie emerged from behind him and spread his arms out, the athletic student smiling as a result.

"SPRIIIIIIIIIING BREEEEEEEEEEAK!". Pinkie exclaimed another yelp.

* * *

Up on the upper deck stood the 12 girls as Rainbow Dash was heading back after watching Vanellope stare out at Bulk Biceps taking in the scenery from the front horn of the yacht. Fluttershy, meanwhile had her comfort patting a ill Applejack, the Element of Honesty contracting seasickness as Twilight held out a broceure detailing their trip.

""Welcome aboard the Luxe Deluxe, where you'll set sail for a full week of luxurious luxuriating on our most deluxe luxury liner!"". She read aloud.

"Ooh! Sounds... luxurious". Fluttershy took a s small break from comforting Applejack by staring at Twilight. To be honest, the southern farm girl had to hold in her stomach churning over herself.

"Did you see there's a petting zoo onboard?". The studious continued as Pinkie came back with dozens of drinks.

"Mmmm! Smoothies!". She imagined the endless possibilities, offering one to Rainbow and Sticks situated beside the Element of Laughter.

"And an all-you-can-eat buffet you can... eat all you... can eat at?".

This therefore made Pinkie scream in delight.

"Twilight, this cruise has everything! And a moving floor!".

The girls' weight were felt as they could feel the boat moving beneath them. This caused Applejack to gulp in convulsions, holding back her vomit as she spoke

"I think I may have forgotten to pack my sea legs". She gagged as Pinkie came over and offered her a drink. This really didn't help her out at this time, another gag was enough for the 2nd member as she held in her vomit. The other girls felt sorry for Applejack to be stuck on this boat with them, but at the same time, would she really be stuck with Vice-Principal Trunchbull at the academy for all we know?

"Thank you for organizing this trip, Twilight". Sunset Shimmer spoke, the studious smiling as always a reponse.

"I've gotta hand it to ya. You really have an eye for climactic battle settings!". Rainbow came over to Twilight, picturing an image in her head. The remaining 11 girls eyed her in confusion.

"Huh?".

"Imagine going head to head with a sea monster by the pool! Ka-chow! Evil Equestrian magic flows up the diving pool!".

She imitates an explosion from the monster's breath.

"The boat's sinking! Everyone's screaming! And then we save the day!".

"Oh. Is the sea monster okay in the story?". Fluttershy broke the awkward ice on hearing Rainbow's image.

"Better than okay!". She slurped on a smoothie as a waiter came over for the athlete to slam the cup down on a plate. "She's our friend now! Best spring break ever!".

Awkward silence filled the air again, ultimately Sunset had to break it herself.

"Or we could do... not that". She generated agreement from the rest of the girls.

"I was hoping we could do something without... having to battle Equestrian magic for a change?". Twilight merely softened the wounds in Rainbow's concern.

"We couldn't even spend the day at Equestria World without creatin' a calamity". Applejack stated.

"Which we then uncalaminated, like literal awesome superheroes!". Rainbow was overreacting, but none of the girls got it.

"Twilight". Rarity sighed, walking toward her. "This is a most deserved respite. We're all very thankful for the chance to relax and do absolutely nothing".

Sunset could only lead an agreement yet again from the others as Twilight felt slightly better over Rainbow's warning, although that wouldn't be for nothing later. They just didn't know about it yet. Rarity's cell phone buzzed as she turned it on, reading it, gasping as a result.

"Oh!". She suddenly screamed and panted for a calm relaxation.

"What is it? Evil magic?!". Rainbow was hinged.

"A GPS alert! We're in international waters!".

However, that was not the kind of hope the athlete was searching for as she gasped too soon and brushed it off thereafter.

"What does that mean?".

"Tax-free shopping!". Rarity laughed, heading off in the direction of the on board boutique. The other girls parted ways from Rainbow as Twilight and Sunset stuck together. Rainbow only did the logical thing and part herself, heading off toward the main deck of the ship.

* * *

"This is gonna sound crazy, but I think Rainbow might be acting crazy about her story". Sunset spoke her true intentions with Twilight, the Element of Magic immediately brushing whatever conspiracy Sunset might be talking about to halt their fun.

"I wish that wasn't the truth". The studious sighed in disbelief, unaware of what was to come. "We all couldn't stop Equestrian Magic if we needed to, heck if it showed up here in the first place trying to follow us off California's coast".

"But she doesn't feel right doing this. I can't help but put my finger on this whole magic thingamajig following us here".

"Eh...". Twilight didn't think too much of things and headed by side with Sunset, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl wondering what Rainbow said could be interpret.

* * *

The onboard buffet had everything a girl could ask for, the double doors being slammed open as a certain girl demonstrated. She looked around at all of the delicious treats she laid eyes upon and couldn't help herself.

"Ooh! Honey walnut crisp! Candy-coated cupcakes! Banana sorbet delight!". She gasped upon laying eyes on something she couldn't wait to try out. "Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake?".

She scooted over to the tray that the cake was sitting on and squealed in anticipation.

"I waited my whole life to taste a cake like this!".

Unfortunately, she lifted the lid to reveal an empty tray as her whole life flashed before her to try out an exclusive.

"NOOOOO!". She placed a hand on her head in defeat. Luckily for her, a chef walked over to her at the right time.

"Excusez moi, mademoiselle. How about one fresh from ze oven?". She carried a heavy French dialect and opened up a tray of the bundt cake. Pinkie was obviously fawning over the cake as she gasped. The chef pulled out a spatula from behind ready to leave the cake in its position until Rainbow raced into the buffet.

"Hee-yah!". She tackled the chef, the bundt cake flying across the room.

"CAKE OVERBOARD!". Pinkie yelled as she took aim at the flying cake before landing on an unsuspected patron.

"Mon g teau!". The chef gasped as steam started to pour out of her, Rainbow emitting a nervous laugh as both girls were thrown out of the buffet. One last door slam and they were officially banned.

"You saw it. She had a... a... spatula. So... you're welcome". Rainbow laughed nervously, but Pinkie didn't see it as a joke.

* * *

In the petting zoo, Fluttershy and Sticks entered as two other random patrons took their time to gaze at the animals and interact with them. The 5th and 12th members walked over to the back of the zoo, wherest a goat was having trouble climbing up an of tree branch.

"A goat on a boat?". The timid shy girl laughed, reaching for the goat and snuggling it before letting it touch the ground. "Now I've seen everything".

"This zoo is pretty small compared to what we normally gaze at". Sticks admired the perimeter of the zoo merely.

"It's better than nothing". Fluttershy couldn't help but smiled greatly at her as the badger shrugged the thought off and helped herself to gently petting the goat. Almost swiftly, Fluttershy heard a rabbit chittering and eyed it, petting the soft fur of the animal. "Aren't you just the softest thing?".

The rabbit chittered again, this time to know of her offspring.

"You have forty-two grandchildren? Wow, Mr. Bouncy, that is impressive! I'd love to meet them".

Just before the rabbit could introduce her children to Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash rushed over to the timid shy girl in a hurry, citing her desperate need for Equestrian Magic.

"Not today!". She dragged Fluttershy back a few feet with such force.

"Whoa!".

She signaled the bunnies to not come out, the lead rabbit shrugging as he stayed put.

"Sure, he seems cute and cuddly now. But have you seen what a magic-infused evil rabbit can do?".

Everyone in the petting zoo heard her and glanced toward the Element of Loyalty.

"Um... eat carrots?"

"Yeah, evil carrots!". Rainbow pointed at the bunny with dramatic effect. The goat that Sticks was petting quickly fled, being followed by every animal in the petting zoo, leaving the two patrons to stare at the Element of Loyalty with mere anger.. The 12th member quickly found a way to bounce back to deny the athlete.

"Rainbow, that's ridiculous". She sheepishly answered.

"But come sunset, they will absorb magic and sink this ship just like what I told back there!".

Fluttershy and Sticks therefore looked at each other and grew concerned for what Rainbow was getting herself into right now.

* * *

Applejack was slowly making her way to the side of the ship, trying hard not to get intensely sick from this experience. The creaking ship didn't help either as Rainbow walked around the corner. The pressure inside her mouth forced the southern farm girl to rush to the balcony of the deck, holding off her vomit. This was a perfect excuse for Rainbow to push her beyond the limits.

"What's up, AJ?". The 3rd member ran to her, the Element of Honesty unable to speak because of her seasickness.

"Hmmmph. Mmmph! Mmmmmph!".

"You can't talk?".

"Mmmm-mmmmmm, mmm-mmmmm!".

"Evil magic stole your voice?!".

"Mmmmmm! Mmmmmmmm...". Applejack tried to deny her accusation, but Rainbow was already shaking her to rid of the evil magic inside of her mouth.

"Out, evil spirits! Out!".

This only added more insane pressure on her, as Applejack once had her sickness under control for a brief moment, sighing to get the vomit down her, but it rapidly went back up to force her to puke off the side of the ship.

"Or you're seasick. Heh. Because of evil magic?!".

Nothing, Applejack only reacting to her with a jittering single wipe of her mouth using her fist.

"Or not. Heh".

* * *

Rainbow Dash walked down the steps to the main deck as Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy were chilling beside the pool that encompassed by the lines of deckchairs around said pool. Her only other option was to speak to the 4 girls about where to find evil magic.

"Girls...". The Element of Loyalty alerted the girls as they all glanced at her, Lola taking off her sunglasses in anticipation.

"What is it?". The Element of Sportsmanship asked in favor of interrupting her precious time on board.

"Do you girls know where I can find evil magic on board this ship? None of the other girls have any idea".

"Don't you think searching for Equestrian Magic is going to get in the way of our chill time?". The bunny slid back on her sunglasses and stared at the sun from her deckchair.

"Didn't Twilight say that?". Vexy asked.

"Well...yes...But I don't believe it".

"Dash". Vanellope spoke, comforting her strong bond just a little. "You're going crazy over this. Isn't this the time to soak in the sunlight and bathe in the chlorine?".

"I thought Twilight organized this trip for all of us by Principal Celestia to get our minds off of Trunchbull?". Smurfette lifted her head up from the deckchair and removed her sunglasses from her eyes. "Anyways, Rainbow. Why do you need to find it anyway?".

"To prove to you all that I'm not crazy!".

Silence erupted the air, Smurfette not thinking too much off it and followed the other three girls in bathing in the sunlight. Rainbow understandably grew frustrated over this and called out to the other students on the deck.

"Has anyone seen bad magic on board?!".

No one could answer, but shrug and mutter to one another. Flash Sentry pointed to a clue that could give Rainbow the answer she needed. Following it, Rainbow eyed the potential secret of this ship. It was all hiding in the theater that housed Trixie and her magical shenanigans. She opened it, Rainbow noticing two elderly grandparents sleeping inside. That was more than enough for her to gasp and walked inside toward the stage, the Dorm 6 member readying herself for her act.

"Prepare yourself!".

"I'm ready for anything!". Rainbow admitted, throwing her fist forward if anything just in case. Trixie laughed and continued.

"Prepare yourself... for the Great and Powerful Trixie of the High Seas! Two shows daily! Tip your waitresses!". She emerged herself wearing her magic garb.

"Wasn't ready for that". She walked further toward Trixie.

"Why, hello, Rainbow Dash. If you're hoping for a glimpse of the ultimate power in the universe, you'll have to wait 'til tonight".

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the bad magic of others always follows the amazing magic of moi".

"What do you mean?".

"Ugh, I'm talking about the old grandpas in the audience who see my show and then try to impress their kids with a disappearing quarter trick on their way home!". Trixie threw her arms toward the grandpas, now awake trying their hand at magic by tossing a coin and letting it drop to the floor.

"Their magic only shows up in response to your magic! Huh! You're a genius!". Rainbow placed two on two together in awe.

"Well, obviously. Now, do you mind helping me shove this ten-foot handkerchief down my sleeve?". The Dorm 6 member pulled out a long handkerchief chain, but Rainbow was already gone, leaving Trixie to struggle.

* * *

Rarity was inside of the ship boutique, gazing at all of the different accessories that the yacht had to offer. She was having the best of her time as the rest of her friends ever so needed to have. Trying on new fashion styles that suited her, she chose the ebst ones that give her a new look in her wardrobe, including a sun hat and other things. Her purchases lined up the cashiers desk, the total cost adding up to $9.99.

"Nine ninety-nine?". Rarity giggled. "My savvy shopping smarts strike again!".

The Element of Generosity rummaged through her bag and pulled out a $10 bill.

"Here ten". She handed the bill to the cashier and got back a coin, flipped by the clerk on the other side. Rarity tried to grab the incoming coin, allowing it to drop to the ground and clink. She knelt down to retrieve it, but at the same time, a ship crewman stepped in to retrieve the coin, touching hands with the 4th member. He picked up the coin as Rarity flinched and bit into the coin.

"By golly, that's real copper, it is! Blooming delightful!". His accent told her that this guy she met originated from London in the UK judging by his thick Cockney accent. He stood up and offered the coin to Rarity. "A... penny for your thoughts, miss?".

"Oh, you can't afford my thoughts". Rarity laughed, but not after stammering.

"Quite right. Lovable scamp like meself". He chuckled, pulling the fashionista up from the floor and introduced himself. "Ol' Ragamuffin, that's me name, innit? Uh, need a 'and?".

He offered to carry her purchased items to the main deck as Rarity introduced herself.

"Uh, Ragamuffin? I'm Rarity". She gave the items to him.

"Uh, Raar-it-ee? Hmmm". The thick Cockney accent prevented him from perfecting the pronunciation of Rarity from how her friends say it. This caused the fashionista to let him try again.

"Uh, no-no-no-no-no. Rari _ty_ ".

"Rarr-it-ee?".

"Close enough". She sighed, letting that attempt slide this time.

* * *

Back on the main deck, at the rear of the ship, the 10 girls were getting ready to put on a show for the other guests on the yacht. The body language they hailed told them that everything was not going to plan, as Applejack was covering herself from the seasickness and Pinkie Pie tapping her foot to a beat from their previous songs for some sort of entertainment. Lola and the other girls were standing on the stage sporadically as Twilight paced back and forth. There must be some way she could lighten up the spirits, so she attempted to lighten up their spirits.

"Hmmm...". She went for it, facing behind her toward Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Vanellope. "Look at us! Getting ready to play at a pool party! Who knows what hijinks will ensue, am I right? Maybe I'll fall in the pool fully clothed! And everyone will laugh!".

She therefore laughed to enlighten the girls, but none of them would answer as Rainbow had sucked up the energy out of them.

"Are you not having fun?".

Pinkie Pie sighed, as her tapping stopped and she reminisced on her short encounter with the bundt cake.

"My whole life, I've been taught that you could only berry blast a butter biscuit on a bundt cake with two layers of chocolate. But this afternoon, I saw the truth. The buffet has a Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake".

"How was it?!".

"I don't know! 'Cause Rainbow Dash got me banned from the buffet!". Pinkie screamed in emotional agony.

"What?!" Twilight was surprised, ergo hearing the other girls tell their story.

"She also scared the animals in the petting zoo. Now they don't want pets". Fluttershy softly spoke before whispering to herself. "It's just a zoo".

"Ugh. She sure wasn't helpin' me not get sick off the side of the boat". Applejack stood up and managed to explain her perspective.

"She didn't really help me and the others have time to relax in the sun too". Lola explained, the studious turning behind her to the 7th member.

"But you're still having fun, right?". Twilight referred to Lola, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy specifically as all of them answered.

"Oh, of course".

"Yeah".

Applejack preferred gagging as a response, as she hurled toward the side of the ship again. Twilight immediately felt sorry for herself to planning a relaxed vacation that ended in Rainbow scouting for Equestrian Magic.

"I'm sorry, everyone".

"It's not your fault". Sunset came over and placed a hand on her shoulder, coaxing the studious to feel better as they both smiled. Just then, Rainbow spotted the 10 girls and rushed over to them, getting up on the stage to showcase her new vision.

"Hey, gang! Sorry I'm late! So, listen. I've got an idea for our show tonight! We unleash some awesomeness on the crowd! I'm talkin' rainbow lasers!".

"Is that a thing?". The 11th member asked.

Rainbow laughed.

"Yeah! When we-".

"Do you mean when we turn into ponies or do you mean-?". Pinkie added before she got cut off.

"No! The other thing!".

"I always called that "pony up"". Sunset added.

"The rainbow lasers!". Rainbow scoffed.

"I don't think that's a thing". Fluttershy softly denied.

"It will be after we do it tonight! Who's with me?". The Element of Loyalty raised her hand in anticipation, but that only gave Sunset the time to excuse her.

"Rainbow Dash, can I talk to you for a second?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl offered herself to be excused too for the sake of Rainbow's sanity. The two of them walked to the side while Lola, Smurfette, Vexy and Sticks were signaled to join the rest of the girls. She cupped her hands and figured out a way to say what was on her mind without being mean, sighing and silently gulping in the process to think this through. "Twilight worked really hard to plan this trip for all of us, and... uh, how can I say this without being mean?".

"Just say it! I can take it!". The athlete was ready for anything.

"You're ruining it for everyone!".

"Ouch! Your words just... punched my feelings".

"You said you could take it. Just stop looking for a problem when there _isn't_ one. How's that?". Sunset concluded, Rainbow trying to think this through before Rarity walked onto the stage with Ragamuffin carrying her stuff from the boutique. All of the girls stared at her entrance as she giggled.

"Hello, darlings!".

"Where have you been?". Twilight wanted to ask.

"'Avin' a li'l chat with ol' Ragamuffin, she was!". Ragamuffin dropped the purchased goods and saw the 12 girls, all confused about his appearance and accent. This prompted Sticks to pull out a notebook and pen and write down a conspiracy theory instead of being the spotlight in this awkward situation. Applejack was stood beside him too as he continued. "All right, all right. Thanks for ev'rything, Rarit-y".

That caused the fashionista to sigh, her emotions blushing in the process.

"Good luck for all that music an' whatnot". He shook Applejack's hand, prompting the Element of Honesty to suddenly gag and run away from him. "Cheers!".

That time did he part ways from the girls as Rarity continued blushing uncontrollably.

"It's like he fell out of a historical romance novel". She sighed.

"Is that how romance sounds?". Fluttershy turned to Twilight for answers, but to only grant a shrug from her instead as a replacement.

"What are you doing?". Lola lifted up her sunglasses to reveal Sticks scribbling on her notebook.

"Something seems fishy about that guy, and I'm not just talking about us being on international waters. It's just Hollywood logic running it's course".

"Uh.. okay".

* * *

As the day turned to night, the crowd gathered itself onto the main deck to witness The Harmonizers perform one of their original songs. Everything was set up, as ship crews, including Ragamuffin were helping them get ready as all was finished and the lights shown on them as they began to sing.

 _Get in the groove_

 _You bring your dancing shoes_

 _I'll bring the attitude_

 _You bring the crew so we can move_

 _Light up the floor_

 _Turn up the bass_

 _Yeah, let me see that smile on your face_

 _Come on and go with the flow_

 _Gonna steal the show, yeah_

 _Let me show you how it goes_

"Repeat after me!".

 _'Cause it's all, all, all, all good_

 _I feel abso-absolutely amazing_

 _'Cause it's all, all, all, all good_

 _I feel abso-absolutely amazing_

Rainbow, dressed in her Harmonizers attire rapidly spotted a patron throwing a guitar to showcase what she could really do as the Element of Loyalty quickly demonstrated.

The other girls didn't exactly mind it, as Sunset granted a safe nod to know that it was going to be okay. Her guitar skills geared up to the point where she began to show pony ears as did too the original Elements of Harmony. The sudden energy from the magic caused the lightbulbs adorning the stage to burst and cause the ships power to wind down. This put a lot of safety concern on the other students and patrons situated on board the yacht as Rainbow was not done there yet.

"Oh! It's about to go down!". She screamed.

"The ship's going down?!". A student asked as panic quickly ensued across the crowd of many, quickly fleeing as a result.

"Not the ship! The ship's not going down! Ugh! I meant evil! Stop screaming!". Rainbow tried to dissipate the panic caused by her, but to no avail as the other girls stare in the direction of Rainbow.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Rainbow searching for Equestrian Magic on board the Luxe Deluxe, and what she caused was the power to shut itself by pony-ing up as a show-off as usual. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	82. Spring Breakdown Part 2

Chapter 82: Spring Breakdown Part 2

On a stranded yacht, dozens of miles out in the warm Pacific Ocean from California, students were still panicking on board as the Elements of Harmony, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger all wonder where the electricity had gone. Students were providing flashlights to each other as the 12 girls were still on stage.

"What happened to the lights?". Fluttershy whimpered.

"What happened to the engine?". Rarity added.

"Awww, I hate seeing a party get shut down before its time". Pinkie clarified.

"The good news is now that it's dark, maybe my brain won't know I'm on a boat". Applejack relieved before the vomit came back, evident by the 2nd member gagging up inside. "Oh, no. It heard me. Blegh!".

Twilight, Sunset and Lola watched as Applejack rushed to the side of the stage trying to keep her pressure in. Twilight soon came forward and attempted to depressurize the whole situation.

"Let's not let a little thing like a total mechanical and electrical failure ruin our fun".

She gathered stares and confused looks from the rest of the girls. A silent bask of air withered around them as only the studious added to her statement by attempting to fix this.

"Leave it to me!". As she made her way off the stage, with Rainbow folding her arms in disbelief.

"She's wasting her time! Because this is Equestrian magic!". The Element of Loyalty pointed a finger into the air, but Sunset wasn't having any of it as she forced her hand to lower.

"Stop!".

"You stop!". Rainbow yanked her hand away from the 11th member. "We show off our magic, and literally ten seconds later, the power blows? We scared whatever's out there, and it's fighting back! We should split up and search the ship! Who's with me?".

She offered help from the remaining 10 girls. None of them therefore answered as a sign of disrespect from her to go and botch up their fun. She was clrearly not helping things around here live up to getting positive and instead worsen things like it already had been. Even Sticks was not happy with her for making this vacation another disaster, the badger leaning against the stage with her elbows up, slanting and resting her head. She signaled Lola to grab a flashlight for the Element of Loyalty and send her away from them. As the bunny did just do, her actions prompted her to force Rainbow off the stage and steer her toward the main deck, where she parted ways.

"Ugh! That's the last time I ask "who's with me?"". Rainbow disgruntly chimed while searching alone on the main deck of the ship, Lola eyeing her and she felt concerning draping her mind like the incoming storm that was about to head their way.

* * *

Beneath the main deck by about a few floors, Twilight surrounded herself with three ship crew in the engine room to fix the power and revert their normality. She had safety goggles on to protect her eyes and leaned up to demand a flashlight.

"I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, but, heh, may I?". She asked, one of the crew offering a flashlight to the Element of Magic in effort. She retreated back under the pipes, hearing the metal structure rattling as she slid a skateboard under her and checked each individual pipe. Growing frustrated, she scooted toward the ship crew and spoke.

"What a mess!". She groaned. "Did you even read the six-hundred-page online emergency handbook?!".

The crew glared at each other and shrugged, Twilight retreating back under the pipes to figure out the secret to successfully switching the power back on.

* * *

Pinkie Pie snuck herself into the buffet after what Rainbow did to her to make the 6th member shoehorn her way onto its banlist. She was still fixated on the bundt cake as she hovered over it from the side and stared at it.

"Time to raid the desert buffet under cover of darkness! Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake, here I come!".

"Who said zat?!". The buffet chef overheard her soft spoken scheme and leaned her head rapidly toward the hyperactive pink girl, within distance of each other.

"No one!". She hid her cover from the chef as she walked over to the table housing the bundt cake. "Shouldn't you be upstairs?".

"Somebody has to guard ze bundt cakes! Stay back! I have a spatula!".

She pointed her spatula forward, Pinkie Pie catching eye on it as she fled under the table, wrapping the cloth around her. Slurping with excitement, she lowered herself out of the chef's line of sight.

* * *

Rarity was heading toward the dim theater with muffled Irish music blaring outside as she drew closer. She was searching for Ragamuffin, the music inside signified her and determined her to check for the ship worker.

"Hello... Ragamuffin...". She came face to face with the theater door as she heard muffled conversations emitted from the room. She knocked on the theater door, but no one was answering. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Ragamuffin? Are you down here? I was just, uh, in the neighborhood, and, um...".

However, still no answer was the answer as Rarity opened the door and there, she saw right in front of her, Ragamuffin on stage performing the Irish stepdance.

"What?!". As she saw his flawless production, the audience clapping to the rhythm to his stepdance music. Rarity soon began to smile at his dance and called it entertainment.

"Who needs electricity when you have... whatever this is?". She stammered in blushed feelings, apparent to the contrast of the two that just met onboard this ship.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was slanting on the railings towards open waters as the storm picked up either side of her. She further sighed as all hope was lost to find what she was looking for, as unaware that semiotics was leading her in the right direction as she stared out into the raging ocean and witnessed a mysterious symbol painted into the sea for a dozen seconds.

"Whoa! I knew it! Evil magic! You guys gotta see this!". She reeled with excitement, zipping toward the girls in utter anticipation and amazement to show her friends.

* * *

Back in the engine room...

"All that's left is to hold this lead wire in place while the auxiliary unit cycles, and everything should be back to normal in three... two... one-".

The ship crew were anticipating power to return to them, but all they got was Rainbow Dash speeding right in front of them and rushed to conclusions.

"No time for that!". She yanked Twilight using the skateboard.

"Aah!". The Element of Magic felt her leg behind tugged as she was forced out of the engine room in quick succession, leaving the engine to explode, the ship crew blinded by the kaboom in front of them.

* * *

The buffet chef was keeping a lookout by strolling around the buffet as Pinkie hid herself from her calamity. She really wanted to test the bundt cake, but Rainbow's quick thinking led her to be denied by her own means. She ruffled a piece of candy from her hair and threw it across the room, exploding in its wake. That caused the chef to turn her head toward the magical explosion, allowing Pinkie to perfect opportunity to grab the bundt cake and eat it, that is if Rainbow hadn't snuck in.

"No time for that!". She yanked Pinkie Pie away, dropping the bundt cake and alerting the chef. This only added pressure on her.

"Gah!". She glanced toward the speeding Rainbow, noticing Pinkie for a brief moment as she was tugged along for the unexpected ride. "Banned for life!".

* * *

Rarity and Ragamuffin were alone in the theater room, as the audience he previously held faded away to prepare for other things.

"Well, me pa worked in a coal mine, but I always wanted to dance!". Ragamuffin chuckled, scratching the back of his head in case the fashionista was confused at all. "Eh, a fancy girl like you wouldn't understand".

"Well, actually, in the school production of Bedazzled, I played a coal miner's daughter who danced in bedazzled magical boots from her fairy bootmother. So...". The Element of Generosity answered in a simple, yet understandably expressed nervous laughter as the two exchange eye contact for a while. That was before Rainbow Dash burst into the theater and rapidly grabbed Rarity along the way.

"Aah!". She yelped.

"No time for that!".

* * *

Out on the upper deck, the Harmonizers were following a slightly unhinged Rainbow Dash to the spot where she witnessed the strange symbol upon the sea waves.

"I promise, this is more important than all of your things". She lead, leading the girls in disbelief that what they were pulled out for was something to do with what they wanted to track down in the first place. The girls entered into skeptical murmuring as a response for the Element of Loyalty to attract such unwanted attention from this vacation.

"I don't think so!". Pinkie exclaimed.

"Behold! Evil magic!". An over-exaggerating Rainbow Dash spread her arms out toward the same spot where the mysterious symbol was emitting, but alas it didn't show up. It had completely vanished from thin air.

"Huh?". Were the majority of the girls' initial reactions as they became confused by what Rainbow actually saw while lone.

"What? Huh? The whole ocean was glowing a minute ago! It went "whoosh-whoosh-whoosh" w-with little ribbon thingies!".

"Do you know which sorcerer can conjure the greatest magic of all? Mother Nature". Twilight acted indignant towards Rainbow as the 3rd member turned 180 degrees to her position.

"What?".

"What you saw was probably nothing more than an innate phosphorescent biochemical property of common algae".

"Whaaaat? If that's what you think, then let's get in lifeboats and I'll prove it!". Rainbow answered, pointing to the exact spot to her right toward more open ocean. "The magic came from that way! We sail out and find the source!".

"And then?". Twilight was taking more questions, preparing for the obvious answer.

"Then it's go time!".

"Which means?".

"We take no prisoners!".

"Where would we take them?".

"Who?".

"The prisoners. That's kidnapping! Are you even listening to yourself?!". Twilight raised her voice in disgruntled fashion.

"You don't want me to be right because you're scared to be a superhero!". Rainbow growled, but Twilight fought back.

"We're not superheroes!".

"Oh, oh! Excuuuuse me! We're just ordinary girls who have saved the world from complete destruction multiple times!".

"Uh, yes".

"Keep telling yourself that! But the rest of us aren't in denial!". An angry Rainbow walked past Twilight and toward the other girls, readying herself for a defeat. "Right, everyone? Let's get to those boats and do what we do best! Who's with me?!".

Her motivation only angered the other girls inside, some girls even silently growling toward her as a sign of lack of respect for what she put the Harmonizers and yet, all of the students who managed to be on this vacation through. She had hope to give up, and give up she did.

"Okay, that's the last time I say that". She further sighed, making her exit as she walked toward the doors that lead inside the ship toward her cabin. Twilight, having her arms folded rethinked her decision to fight her friend like this, as only she was forcing herself to do this because the Element of Loyalty didn't listen to her at the start.

* * *

The next day, as the storm encompassed the ship below it's perimeter, a lightning strike shook the chandelier in the still dim buffet room as Applejack gagged yet another time, this time Rarity patting her hair to comfort an uneasy Element of Honesty. She was sat next to Vexy too, the Element of Innovation helping the southern farm girl ease the pressure inside of her mouth as Twilight came back to their table with some breakfast, with Sunset soon joining to sit opposite her and next to Fluttershy.

"I wasn't very nice to Rainbow Dash last night". Twilight felt an uneasy feeling inside of her, like the feeling that she just made a best friend give up on her friends the way she interpreted it.

"No one's blaming you for wanting to give us a normal spring break". Sunset offered to give herself in, admitting her mistake. "We'd be having one if it weren't for me. I brought magic to this world in the first place".

"I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. In any world".

"Aww. Same here. How about we make sure Rainbow Dash knows that, too?". Sunset opted to delay her breakfast in order to make her strong bond feel better, the two leaders rushing out of the buffet room with a lone and depressed Pinkie Pie sitting outside as a consequence of being banned from nothing. She sighed in defeat as Fluttershy opened the door to bring her a a tray full of food. Pinkie gasped in shock and embraced the Element of Kindness, happy for her to be there for her when the bad times are aloof.

* * *

Twilight and Sunset walked outside to the side of ship, situated where the lifeboats were being stored in case of an emergency. The wind chill was especially brutal as the girls' hair were being swayed to one direction as a result of this.

"Rainbow Dash! Let's have a do-over!". Twilight called out, but to no avail as instead they could hear faint splashing of the ocean below them. Sunset walked to the side of the ship, wherest one lifeboat was intentionally missing from the lines of other lifeboats. This could only mean one thing to them.

"You don't think she went off into the storm, do you?". She asked.

"Oh, I'll call her". The studious whipped out her phone and used her other hand to dial Rainbow's number. Unfortunately for them, their call went straight to voicemail instead of their friend answering.

"What up, nerds? It's Rainbow Dash having way too much fun being awesome to answer your call! So leave a message, if you're too old to text me!". As the girls looked out into the storm's horizon, only blocked by darkened opaque thunderclouds.

* * *

Moments later, a lifeboat was minutes into detaching into the ocean as necessities were dumped on by a concerned Sunset Shimmer. The girls were with them as Twilight spoke to her.

"You're going after her?". She asked, prompting the red and yellow-streaked haired girl to turn around to her.

"She wouldn't even be out there if I hadn't brought magic to this world in the first place. What about you? Are you in?".

"Of course I'm in! A hundred percent on board!". The studious wished to leap off the boat just to save their friend as thunder was heard in the distance. Sunset walked over to her friends, primarily Twilight.

"Then get on board".

"I just said I... "On board"". The Element of Magic walked towards the lifeboat, preparing herself for the drop.

"Twilight and Sunset are more loyal than the Element of Loyalty. Am I missing something here?". Sticks questioned her desire as the other girls ran duties for themselves. Her desire was whether or not to stay on the boat, but having to avoid that Ragamuffin guy sure benefited her to tag along with the leaders. "Alright! I'm coming too!".

"Are you sure, Sticks?". Sunset eyed her in response, as the 12th member had walked over to observe the lifeboat below.

"Positive!". T'was only ever that she granted the answer. The confidence built up inside her determined Twilight to follow as she felt mere nervous in herself. Applejack slowly scooted to avoid her vomit filling back up as she began to speak.

"Oof. I'll fix the engine while you're gone. We'll be ready to go before that storm hits us". She groaned sickly, trying not to puke again as she did before. She lost balance in the process, Pinkie embracing her to keep her afloat.

"But you're seasick. Going below deck is the worst thing you could do". Sunset spoke.

"Not worse than losin' Rainbow Dash". Applejack therefore gulped in response.

"I'll help keep people calm! Get cake. I mean, keep people calm!". Pinkie yelled in salute.

"And I'll make sure there's lifejackets for everyone. Even grandchildren". Fluttershy filled out her duty while holding a bunny in her arms.

"And I'll inform the below-deck crew. Even though we're from two different worlds. One a lonely coal miner, the other a sophisticated beaut-". Rarity added before she heard Applejack gag to keep in her vomit. Clearing her throat, she reverted back on track with the help that they so desperately need right now. "I mean... I'll, uh, I'll, uh, I'll help Applejack".

"The other girls and I will help Pinkie keep everybody onboard calm too!". Lola lead her small team of Vanellope, Smurfette, Vexy and herself.

We'll find Rainbow Dash and be back as soon as possible". Sunset concluded as she took aim with eyesight at both Twilight and Sticks. "Let's go!".

"Both girls nodded, Sticks taking up the position behind Sunset as the two girls watched the horizon draw close to them. The only thing was, Twilight didn't untie the rope to get them moving away from the Luxe Deluxe.

"You forgot to untie the rope". Sunset eyed Twilight.

"Oh, yeah". The studious turned behind her and untied the rope, the boat now moving at a moderate pace away from the ship and toward the vast open ocean before them. The three girls kept their eyes on the clouds that they drove into, as they could faintly see a deserted island draw in closer, the clouds blocking their vision to see more detail on said island. On the approach to the island, the girls could see a clear beach that they could land on, it was a convenient time for the motor to wind down to by the studious' work. They could save some fuel for later, but that wasn't important now. All three girls disembarked onto the sandy beach below their feet as the storm they could see still encapsulated them in a brisk showdown. Sunset looked around the beach to find something that could help them, there was nothing but a boat staying there as that presented a major find.

"There! That's her boat!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl hopped off, as did Twilight and Sticks and ran towards the boat. Sunset found an abandoned lifejacket and picked it up, assuming it belonged to Rainbow. She called out her name thereafter. "Rainbow Dash!".

"Any sign of her?". Twilight walked over to her as Sunset shook her head in honesty. The three girls therefore eyed, to their right, a jungle that extends deep into the island. "You don't think she... went in there?".

Jungle eyes, more like insects were staring angrily at them. The feeling that Sticks may have been treated with gave her confidence to step into that jungle, but not yet. She was stopped by a parrot squawking, as did Twilight and Sunset to stare at the bird.

"If only I can speak parrot...Where's Fluttershy when you need her?". Sticks muttered, folding her arms.

""I'm going in that jungle!"". The parrot squawked, imitating Rainbow Dash. That gave them the insight of where she went.

""I'm going in that jungle"? The parrot must be repeating what she said. Let's go!". Sunset insisted without hesitation.

"In there?". Twilight was hesitant, but confidence merely overtopping it. She was afraid of the jungle habitat, as evident by her restoration of the Everfree Forest back in Equestria. She was comfortable around Sticks too, so that gave her a little enough on her plate to grasp over. She was afraid of the insects and animal sounds that surrounded the jungle, the thunder adding to the effect really didn't help her as a human girl either. "Anyone could've said that".

""Or my name isn't Rainbow Dash!"". The parrot squawked to give them hope.

"Ugh! Fine". Twilight admitted to grant herself mere confidence trekking through this jungle habitat that Sticks was so used to at this point, hence why she offered to go ahead.

"I'll lead the way!". The badger concluded, all three girls heading into the dense jungle, Twilight at the back of the group. She clearly didn't enjoy any of this, as the studious was panicking about all sorts of animals that lurked within this habitat. She was scared of bats that hung from her, as she stopped and ran for her life to escape being eaten alive. Rushing to save herself, she tripped over a rock and landed in a muddy puddle, groaning and admitting defeat in herself. Next, she was unaware that a plant distracted her from a spider in her way, as the studious's face was covered by the insect, fighting to get it off, which she eventually did. Sticks, meanwhile was sniffing the ground for Rainbow Dash's footsteps, crawling on all fours in the process. They were deep into the jungle when they heard an unsuspecting cry for help, the voice emitting it told them exactly who it was.

"Help! Help! Heeeeeellllllp!". Rainbow Dash yelled for help, desperate to climb out of the quicksand she'd somehow found herself stuck to. She sighed, trying to pry herself free. "Ugh! Way to go, Rainbow Dash. You did it again. You had to go off on your own, didn't you?".

Just as all hope was lost for her, she heard her name being called out.

"Rainbow Dash!". Sunset Shimmer came running forward to her with Twilight Sparkle and Sticks the Badger by her side.

"Oh, hey! Uh, heh, 'sup?". The Element of Loyalty tried to act cool in her stuck position, but it was for nothing, all the while she was slowly being pulled in by the quicksand. "Um, just takin' a rest in here, y'know? Finding evil magic is hard work".

"Did you find any?". Twilight acted indignant again.

"Nah. Just quicksand".

"Ugh. Don't struggle. We'll find something to pull you out". Sunset pleaded her her to stay put as she searched around the quicksand.

"Struggle? Who's struggling?". Rainbow didn't listen, struggling for her escape, but it only pulled her more into the quicksand.

Twilight shook her head in disgruntled fashion and walked away, sighing.

"Typical Rainbow Dash!". She muttered under her breath.

That prompted Rainbow to rethink what she did during all of this. On the boat. All of it.

"I've had a little time to think". Rainbow's weight only made her slid merely deeper, prompting her to try harder redeeming herself. "A lot of time, actually. And I spent most of it wishing I could make it up to you. Because you were right".

""Twilight's wrong!"". A parrot suddenly squawked behind her, completely misleading the athlete.

"Anyone... could've said that".

""Or my name isn't Rainbow Dash!"".

"Ugh. Gotta stop saying my name all the time".

Twilight hid her silent scoff by breaking apart a tree branch for Rainbow to grab hold to.

"I was a little annoyed at first, but I'll admit it: I ruined everyone's spring break for nothing. There's no magic out here! Nothing magical at all!". She explained as a looming silhouette towered over her, Sunset signaling Twilight to stare at it, frightened. God knows where Sticks went with the figure emerging itself. "The only villain trying to ruin spring break was me".

The athlete concluded her redemption speech as drops of saliva touched her.

"...And maybe that giant plant monster?". Sunset was scared to look at it more, but had too.

"What giant plant monster?".

"That giant plant monster!". Twilight yelled, pointing above a scared Rainbow Dash looking up, straight at the monster that towered right above her. I was planning to eat her alive too. It's arm readied itself to slash Rainbow, but was kicked by a screaming Sticks swinging on a vine. The plant monster had no intentions on capturing her, as it only had its meal sealed inside the quicksand. It prepared it's mouth for the bite, but Twilight held the head with her magic and control it just barely. All the while Sunset was screaming at what it was trying to attempt prior.

"Get me out of here!". Rainbow screamed in desperation.

"We're trying!". Twilight was struggling to keep hold of the monsters mouth with her magical geode.

Sunset quickly glanced and picked up the branch that had been dropped and stuck it forward for the 3rd member to grab hold of.

"Try harder!". She frantically reached her arms out, but it wasn't touching the branch

"Ugh!". Sunset held the branch further into the quicksand, this time Rainbow grabbing onto and pushed her forward. Twilight was struggling to keep hold of the mouth of the giant plant monster as it lifted it's arms and splashed it into the quicksand, revealing a mysterious glow that didn't occur strange to the girls. Twilight gasped, her fate knowing what it was from that oh so familiar glow. The only way she had to find out was to keep her magic focused on the monsters mouth some more.

"Oof! Take my hand!". Sunset threw the branch away and reached out for Rainbow to take her hand.

"Take your hand?". Rainbow was quickly panting, her torso now engulfed in the quicksand.

"I've seen something like this before". Sunset brushed an area of quicksand, exposing a glow that sparked familiarity in the girls. "This is definitely Equestrian magic!".

"I can't hold it back much longer!". Twilight struggled, the plant posing too much of a threat to her magical geode and she gasped to try to keep the head away from Rainbow.

"I have a way out of this. Do you trust me?". Sunset asked.

"Of course!". Rainbow answered.

"See you soon!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl dunked her entire body in quicksand, the quicksand posing as another portal to Equestria, but Twilight didn't think too much of it at first.

"Whoa!"

"Did you just...?!". Twilight saw what she had done, but the trust was strong with her.

"I'll explain later! We jump on three!".

Sunset frantically heard the plant monster unleashing it's potential as Sticks gave up trying to fight it and dismounted from the vine, straight into the quicksand, face first.

"Geronimo!". She yelped as she entered the portal.

The plant grasped its arms, Twilight losing complete control over her magical upkeep as Sunset grabbed her fainted conciseness and leaned herself to jump in the quicksand with her.

"Oof!".

"One, two, three!".

The 1st and 11th members both threw themselves in the quicksand as the plant monster was about to eat them alive too. The force of the two girls entering generated a glow that blinded the monster and lit up the island with a glow that shot up into the storm clouds above. The next thing they know, they would land in an area of Equestria none but Twilight and Rainbow had gone before.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight denying Rainbow's excessive find of Equestrian Magic on the Luxe Deluxe and Twilight, Sunset and Sticks trying to save Rainbow from a giant plant monster, only to find out that the quicksand the latter was stuck in posed as another entrance to Equestria. What will happen next? Read on to find out? Please review.


	83. Spring Breakdown Part 3

Chapter 83: Spring Breakdown Part 3

The portal cave closed, the girls finding themselves in a spacious cavern, only the horns of the girls, presumably Twilight and Sunset manage to glow. But wait, where did the horns comes from? They could only give that answer t themselves.

"Where are we?". A dumbfounded Twilight had a hard time figuring out their location by nothing but pitch black darkness.

"Not about to get eaten. Good enough for me". Rainbow stated, Sunset stepping forward.

"Hang on, let me turn on the lights". The 11th member used her magical horn to lighten the atmosphere as all 4 girls had transformed into ponies through the quicksand portal. As it turns out, Twilight and Sunset had become alicorn and unicorn respectively, Rainbow had reverted back to Pegasus pony and Sticks had transformed back into an earth pony for the 2nd time in just under a year.

"Whoa... how did-?". The Element of Loyalty was baffled, surprised to find out there was infact, another entrance to Equestria beside the mirror.

"How did that happen?". The orange badger pony had trouble coming to her senses that this happened.

"That wasn't quicksand back there. The sand was covering a portal to Equestria. I thought there was only one from school to Celestia's mirror, but who knows how many there are and where they might lead?". Sunset Shimmer explained.

"Is this place hidden from any demonic necromancers, Sunset?". Sticks ran to her, panicking for the worst case scenario.

"Not that I know of any... demonic necromancers".

"Y'know, Twilight, since I kinda messed things up on the boat, maybe this could be your vacation!". Rainbow flew in the air, staring straight down at her. This only made Twilight groan, reprimanding her leadership into the Equestrian sun.

"Not entirely, Rainbow Dash". The princess walked away and used her horn to slash towards Ponyville. "But I think I might have the answer we might need since we're here".

"You mean Canterlot?!". Sticks yelped in fear, her formalness driving her to insanity. The last time she traveled to Canterlot was when she heeded the quest to help Sunset with finding information when Wallflower Blush reigned her power upon them.

"No, Ponyville. This would be a fantastic opportunity to study the physical laws of a novel dimension".

"Wait!". Sunset halted Twilight's progression, possibly due to her other friends being in imminent danger. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl insisted to head back into the portal. "Shouldn't we be getting back?".

"It's just a little rain. I'm sure our friends are fine". Rainbow guessed.

* * *

Back on the boat, lightning was getting ever so more threatening for the 8 girls on board, as did the other students, patrons and ship crew, Ragamuffin and all. Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie and the other girls were on the deck, trying to dodge the threatening lightning that somehow struck the wooden planks. Down in the engine room, the ship crew and Applejack were figuring out what method to use to switch the power back on and save themselves from this madness. Applejack lifted herself from fixing the pipes, oil on her face, wiping her forehead and sighed. She flicked the walkie talkie switch on and Rarity came onto the other end.

"Breaker-breaker four-and-a-half, this is "Red Delicious" requestin' a storm status update! Over!". She requested using jargon, likely, she misunderstood the words she delivered.

"Ahoy, uh, matey! Uh, this is Rarity. Please repeat.. the words you said".

All of a sudden, lightning struck down at them and almost touched them, Pinkie breaking away from her saving embrace and falling to the floor.

"I'm beginning to wonder if-". Just before the fashionista could finish talking to the southern farm girl, an outburst of lightning struck a nearby window, causing the Element of Generosity to drop the walkie talkie off the ship and into the ocean below. She stared at the walkie talkie, now in the drenched water.

"...if this is no ordinary storm!".

Fluttershy and Pinkie walked up to the side of the ship, as the walkie talkie drifted ashore away from them.

"I don't think she heard you". She added, just before another sudden lightning strike electrified the water like a brief toaster bath, scaring the three girls as they hid from the deck railings.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?!". Sticks identified herself in an area of Equestria she unexplored, possibly due to so-called radio signals from ponies with technological tendencies. The badger pony had to hide herself from the undesirables. They were on their way to the castle that towered Ponyville as the studious answered.

"I pretty much mapped all of Ponyville from what I studied in the library we're about to go into". The alicorn held in her pride, her familiar sanctuary resting assure her stress and tasked herself with finding an explanation and a solution to the sudden storm that encapsulated the Luxe Deluxe in a blanket and angry clouds.

"You gotta hand it to her". Sunset winked. "She's no princess for nothing, right?".

"Ah, Princess of Friendship?".

Sunset nodded, as they could glance at the crystal castle rising up in the distance, ponies that didn't take the trip to Canterlot Academy stood and waved to them as royalty, with Sticks fearing for the worst. Twilight opened the double doors with her horn and walked inside, followed by her 3 friends. Starlight Glimmer was in the main room, the giant round map table in the center as she was levitating a picture frame with her horn to perfect the angle in which the frame aligned. The door burst open with magic, exposing Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow and Sticks to a lone Starlight.

"Twilight! Sunset!". She ran for a group hug as Rainbow and Sticks both shrugged. Starlight was released from the embrace not too long after as she hoped to capitalize on her explanation during the girls' last year at the academy. "It's wonderful to see you! What are you doing here?".

"It's a long story".

"Wait. How are you coming in the front door and not up from where I keep the mirror?". Starlight was suspicious, but she gasped in amazement. "You found another portal to Equestria?!".

"I guess it wasn't that long". Sunset concluded as the Element of Loyalty came forth with Sticks tagging along.

"Rainbow Dash! Uh...Sticks! It's good to see you again! What about are the others?".

"Oh, they're back home waiting for us. But they're fine. No reason to hurry back".

* * *

"Oh, I hope they hurry back!". Fluttershy screamed as lightning tried to locate the six girls as they hid under a canopy waiting for the storm to pass. It took long, but finally, Pinkie Pie ran back as fast as she could to the safe canopy, breaking news about Applejack's attempts to fix the boat's engine.

"Applejack said to tell you she's about to reconnect the engine and we might feel a little jolt".

"Oh. When?".

"Oh, she didn't say". The hyperactive pink girl put mild fear into the other girls as the engine suddenly reared off across the ocean waters, throwing the girls completely off-guard as they screamed. There was no way to slow it down too. Applejack yelled at the walkie talkie, unaware that the other end was filled with eternal H20.

"I can't slow it down!". She yelled, lightning hitting the yacht one more time to deny steering the ship to safety. "And we just lost steering!".

* * *

"And I said, we should probably leave this city until more radio waves cram into my mind like I don't know what!". Sticks explained her tale of the time she, Lola and Vexy traversed into the city to scout for DJ Candy's alternative sound check studio.

"Twilight told me all about you, Sticks. But we forgot to properly introduce ourselves". Starlight sat in one of the chairs, presumably accompanied by Lola. "I'm Starlight Glimmer!".

"Sticks the Badger! Though I can't see us becoming friends in the meantime, I smell something fishy from your position".

"Relax, at least your not stuck in Juniper Montage's mirror forever".

"Well, yeah. That's true".

"You know what will cheer you up? Ms. Cake's chocolate fondue!". Starlight trotted out of the chair and towards the door. "She left the recipe in Sugarcube Corner! I'll make it for you!".

"How long does it take?". Twilight halted her and asked.

"Twenty minutes!". And thus, she departed.

"Ah, we have all the time in the world".

* * *

"We're running out of time!". Pinkie Pie rushed toward Fluttershy, Rarity, Lola, Smurfette, Vexy and Vanellope, all testing their balance as the ship continued to steer uncontrollably. Pinkie stopped and tugged onto Fluttershy to keep herself balanced on foot. "Watch out for rocks! Watch out for everything!".

The boat tilted, bringing with it the girls toward one ship as they slid, Pinkie still grabbing onto a panicked Fluttershy as they went. She screamed as the boat was veering toward a rock in the distance.

* * *

Pinkie's scream was imitated into Sticks' head as she lowered herself merely, gulping for her friend's safety.

"When is Starlight going to return?". The badger pony had to hide the fact that she wasn't with the endangered girls and instead opted for the tasty treats without her.

"Did you say something?". A delighted Starlight Glimmer rolled into the throne room, the doors sliding to each side as she brought a trolley, sitting there was a bowl of the chocolate fondue. "Here! Ms. Cake's chocolate fondue! Hope you like it!"

She levitated the bowl with her magic, sitting the bowl in the center of the table. Rainbow was the first take a stick and eat the fondue. Taking a single bite out it, she felt a sharp pain of heat touching her.

"Uh, ow! Too hot! It needs to be, like, twenty percent cooler". She clarified.

Twilight and Sunset both used their magic to eat the stick of fondue, as Sticks was eating it using her hooves. The studious took a bite out it, munching away.

"Mmm! I love this!".

* * *

"I hate this!". Rarity was sliding across the jolted floor of the ship as her balance was lost, as did the rest of the girls. The rough ride took them to the front of the ship, where they could see the rocks rapidly draw closer to them.

"I can't take much more of this!". Fluttershy groaned.

"You might not have to!". Pinkie gasped, pointing at the rocks below her. "Rock ho!".

A specific rock formation was in the way in the ships path, tearing the side structure as it it were paper. The engine suddenly shut off, perfectly halting the direction. But there was another problem - the ship started to sink as a result of this. Patrons and students started to part from the rush of water, rushing for their lives. Even Trixie was too busy helping with her magic performance that she was completely oblivious to all of what was happening recently, with the audience too unaware.

"Behold! The vase is now empty!". She pointed at the lone vase on the table, readying her magic trick. "The question is can the Great and Powerful Trixie bring the water back?!".

She began to work her magic, twiddling her fingers in the direction of the empty vase. What came next was not what she, or the audience was expecting. A rumble was heard followed by a wall of water gushing into the theater from the door as the audience ran for their lives, Trixie too running off the stage in hysterics.

"Oh, no! I'm too powerful! I'm too powerful!".

Patrons started to get to higher ground, and it was about time for Trixie to do the same as the eight girls, including Applejack, whom had to get to higher ground from the engine room stared at the massive tear and came to a terrible realization.

"We're... sinking!". Fluttershy gasped, no Sticks to comfort her as she was currently in Equestria.

* * *

Twilight was holding a book about storms, hoping to get something vital out of this to save their friends, as Starlight was rummaging through artifacts that the Elements of Harmony gathered throughout their adventures. Rainbow, Sunset and Sticks were also sat around the table, reading books to help boost the time. Nothing seemed to help at first, but it was gradually going to assist them on their mission. Twilight witnessed Starlight moving her magic to work, temporarily trapping a diary, organizing the shelves.

"I was thinking maybe you being gone at Canterlot Academy for so long, I would help organise the library while you were away". She spoke.

"That would be wonderful". The studious smiled before taking her head below to read something about a staff being used to control the weather. "A staff? What staff is... Oh! That staff!".

"Huh?". Both Sunset and Sticks retracted from their studying and glared at her, confused. Only Rainbow was sure that there was a staff, but she wouldn't have to find it due to magic being involved.

""This staff!". Twilight used her magic to teleport a staff out of thin air, detailing it's properties. "You may not know about this, but this was from our battle with the Storm King".

The Element of Magic unraveled the staff's paper, revealing the jagged stick of power.

"He stole our magic and used it to create the most powerful storm in Equestria. But, luckily, we were able to work together to drain his magic and seal his power into this".

Rainbow took a long glance at the wrapping Twilight had unraveled, dropping it on the table as she suddenly gasped after her realization. The symbol plastered on the wrapping matched that of what she saw on the boat back on the Luxe Deluxe. Sticks and Sunset awed in reaction to Twilight's journey to Mount Aris and her battle with the Storm King.

"This symbol looks familiar". She held the wrapping closer to her, the symbol draping the rear end of the paper.

"You've... seen this before?". Starlight asked, her instincts not realizing the truth was written in Rainbow's mind, just waiting to be exclaimed.

"It's just... That symbol. It looks exactly like what I thought I saw in the water when we were back on the boat. But you decided the magic glow was just Mother Nature".

"Waitwaitwait! When you saw the thing that looked exactly like this thing, there wasn't any thunder or lightning accompanying it, right?". Starlight answered, emitting nervous laughter into her speech.

"Uh, there was definitely thunder". Sunset accepted.

"Affirmative on the thunder". Sticks added.

"Okay". Twilight realized the true potential the Storm King had with his impact on the human world, flying across the table with her wings, landing between Sunset and Rainbow. "Nopony freak out, but I think that maybe there's a chance when we destroyed the Storm King, we didn't capture all his magic, and maybe it found its way into the human world! It might be turning into a giant, magic storm and threatening our friends as we speak! NOPONY FREAK OUT!".

"Our friends!". Sunset realized.

"We have to go back!". Sticks demanded.

"Ladies...". Rainbow kindly flew up on onto the crystal table, her hooves doing no harm to the structure. "It's hero time!".

* * *

On the sinking Luxe Deluxe, dozens of patrons and students were panicking, reaching higher ground by evacuating their cabins. Some even losing their balance as the angle that the ship was tilting made it impossible to walk properly, ergo grabbing onto a hand of another passenger. Fluttershy was still staring at the massive tear that allowed water to flood the entire structure in and imagined the possibilities of trying to get out of this alive.

"We're sinking!". She screamed, as the other girls stared with her as more lightning struck the ship.

"To the lifeboats!". Pinkie ordered, as a lightning strike entered her nearby presence. That strike also led to the lifeboat hooks being damaged, releasing all of the emergency lifeboats into the vast Pacific Ocean, sinking in the process. The girls glared at the hopeless loss of their hope. "And there go the lifeboats. That was a very specific lightning strike".

However, more lightning ensued, as it became more persistent and allowed more electricity to pass through clouds of anger, attempting to zap those onboard. A while later, the electricity generated from the stormy clouds whirled into an absorbed symbol that Rainbow had feared all along. Speaking of Rainbow, she, Twilight, Sunset and Sticks ran out of the jungle to experience the same symbol overlooking the Luxe Deluxe like a raging inferno of water. The only way to stop it was with the staff that Twilight took into the human world with her. Fearing for the worst, the former got right to the point.

"No time to lose! Let's do this!".

"Everybody, grab on!". Twilight demanded.

"Right!".

"Got it!".

All 4 girls grabbed hold of the staff with both of their hands, a mysterious glow absorbing from the powerful stick. The island lit up for a second time, it's glow shooting up into the sky as before and absorbing all of the bad magic, plus the storm clouds away. Those onboard the ship saw the magic being suck away into the staff that the girls had brought back from Equestria and glanced at the island where it was coming from. They waited until all the magic had been sucked into the staff before releasing their hands from the weapon.

"Weather update sunny!". She held the staff upright.

"With a chance of awesome!". Rainbow added in enthusiasm.

"I can't believe how easy that was!". Sunset spoke.

"I think we all learned a valuable lesson today". Twilight clarified.

"I learned we don't have to go looking for trouble". Rainbow was, like the rest of the girls was unaware that the others girls and everybody onboard were screaming, letting off a firework for attention, but to no avail. "Just have to be there for each other when it finds us".

"But I guess if you hadn't run off, we wouldn't have what we need to go back and save our friends".

"All part of the plan". The Element of Loyalty concluded, before the same parrot that assisted them spoke of the sinking ship in front of their eyes in the distance.

""The ship is still sinking."". It squawked.

"Guys! The ship is sinking!". Sticks alerted the other 3 girls, realizing that they had to save everybody, including the other Harmonizers onboard.

"Oh, no!". The studious freaked out.

"We gotta help them!". Sunset heavily suggested as teamwork, grabbing Twilight and Sticks' attention as they followed her to the lifeboat, attempting to start the motor, but results came out fruitless.

"It won't start!". Twilight grunted as she desperately tried again.

Rainbow, all alone on the sandy beach realized what she had to do now. This was her chance to redeem herself and push her arm forward to her chest.

"It's hero time!". She proclaimed, activating her geode and charging toward the boat, pushing the rear as the girls merely fell back as whiplash kicked in. Rainbow flew out to sea, her speed was what was keeping her afloat on water as the lifeboat carried her friends in the vicinity of the Luxe Deluxe. The eight girls were trying to maintain their balance as the four girls jumped onboard the sinking wreck. Pinkie's face lit up as a response of seeing Twilight again with the other girls as they disembarked the lifeboat.

"Are you guys okay?".

You're back!". Pinkie hugged her and squealed in savior, but had to explain everything that went on during the studious' venture into Equestria. "While you were gone, we fixed the boat, but then we crashed into a rock, and we're sinking, so... we ruined your spring break!".

The hyperactive pink girl sobbed in her arms, but that didn't make the studious think so.

"It's not your fault". She broke away from her hug and told everything there was to know. "The storm was Equestrian magic. Rainbow Dash was right all along. Whatever the twelve of us are facing, however our lives are changing, we're going through it together. So, let's get everyone off this boat like the superheroes we are!".

She turned around, winking at Rainbow Dash. Retracting her head to finish the speech that she started for this rescue mission to begin.

"Who's with me?".

"We are!". All of the girls responded.

"See how easy that was?!". Rainbow therefore grunted in response, adding to her frustration.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?". Twilight anticipated.

"Rainbow lasers?".

"Pony up!".

"I thought we were calling it-". Sunset spoke before getting cut off.

"No, we agreed on-".

"Light it up, ladies!". Pinkie yelled.

Every member of the Harmonizers held hands with one another, partnering up to take into their superhero forms as they began to float in the air and fill out roles.

"Me, Sticks and Smurfette will get the animals!". Fluttershy asserted her role and the aforementioned girls parted ways.

"AJ, Dash, Lola, Vanellope, Vexy, Pinkie and I will make sure the decks are clear!". Sunset spoke in leadership, the girls parting ways from Twilight and Rarity.

"Oh, yeah!". Rainbow added.

"I'll make a new lifeboat!". Rarity concluded.

"I'll help!". Twilight assisted, as they floated down to the deck in their rescue mission.

Rarity activated her geode once on the deck, forming diamonds and molding them into a glass boat that could seat in a dozen passengers. Twilight nodded and used her magic to lift an elderly person to land on the boat first as priority. Meanwhile, Fluttershy, Sticks and Smurfette were placing lifejackets and all animals that accompanied the petting zoo in groups of three. One rabbit told the timid shy girl that two bunnies were at the back, scared to depart the sinking Luxe Deluxe. Rainbow's flash speed ensured that was not happening though, as she brought the bunnies to their mother and thanked the Element of Loyalty in their favor. Sunset and Lola were clearing out the decks as one little girl was seen bursting into tears, her mother could not find her. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl sent the bunny to look for the patron and signaled that she was speaking to a crew member about locating a lost child. Sunset flew up, toward the mother and reunited her with her daughter. Below, Applejack was wading through water at running speed, checking for any people locked in their cabins. As it turns out, there were two patrons inside a cabin that was locked, presumably due to scared intentions to venture out into the panic territory. She ran past the door, alerted as it was pounded to signify the Element of Honesty of the rescue she had to overcome.

"Stand back!". She prepared to rip open the door and its nearby connecting wall off its foundation, exposing the patrons as they were guided by Applejack to the deck. Vanellope and Vexy were in the middle floor that saw the petting zoo accompany its space on the ship, running past the row of cabins to look for any patrons. The two were pretty coherent as a pair when working together. They had to clear the floor out, checking doors to cabins as fast as they can to ensure that everybody was out. It turns out there wasn't anybody left to rescue on their floor, as they fist bumped each other in a job well done. In the buffet room, a panicked chef had her foot stuck in one of the bundt cakes as Pinkie slammed open the double doors, the chef reminding her that she was banned from the buffet.

"I thought I told you never to come in here!".

"Good thing I'm a slow learner". Pinkie waded toward the chef.

"I'm trapped. My foot is stuck!". The chef explained, Pinkie offering a hand to which she didn't accept at first. She took it, the two of them trying to get the chef's foot out of the bundt cake, but to no avail. Pinkie clicked her fingers in a solution and dived underwater to find the situation at first hand. To her, it was a dream come true.

"Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake!". She bubbled, swimming toward the cake and taking bites out of it, freeing the chef. That gave the Element of Laughter the signal to emerge from the water and together, they both exited the buffet and onto the main deck.

* * *

Back off the ship, Twilight was carrying the last of the ship passengers as Rainbow observed her from the air. The other girls were on Rarity's lifeboat as they landed the crew onboard.

"Is that everyone?". Pinkie called out, to which Rainbow flew mere toward the sinking wreck and quickly responded.

"All clear!".

"Okay! Let's shove off!". Applejack signaled, the Element of Loyalty charging at the boat and pushing it toward the jungle island. To her binary direction, she eyed, out of the corner of her eye, the ship about to enter the water and be no more as she continued pushing the boat further away from it.

* * *

A fawn was let off the glass boat and ran towards a timid Fluttershy, making her giggle as she hugged the animal while knelt on the sandy beach. Pinkie sat down on a log next to the buffet chef. Noticing her feeling down, she rummaged through her frizzy hair and pulled out a cupcake. The chef took her hat off and brought out a cupcake of her own and retracted her hat above her, fistbumping the 6th member in gratitude. Rarity, Applejack and Sticks were busy aligning the lifejackets in a pile and setting up a row of them. It begs the question, where do they all go? Ragamuffin soon walked over to Rarity, concluding his adventures with the fashionista.

"Well, I s'pose this is goodbye".

"Take care of yourself". Rarity answered, dearly.

"You, too, Rar-i-ee". Ragamuffin turned around and faced the ocean before him as the 4th member continued.

"Ragamuffin, don't let anyone tell you you can't be a dancer. For all coal turns to diamonds!".

"That's the best advice I've ever heard!". He concluded using his native Canadian accent, throwing Rarity and Sticks off guard as he walked away from them.

"Thank yo- Wait. What?". Rarity was shocked, Applejack placing an arm around her.

"Welp... there goes my theory". Sticks shook her head in disbelief, standing next to the Element of Generosity.

Twilight stared out in the open ocean, nothing but jagged rocks popping out of the blue Pacific waters as the Harmonizers walked in front of the ship's passengers and wondered how they were going to get back on the mainland.

"So... now what?". Fluttershy asked.

"I might have a way home. But it's... kinda weird". Sunset gave some hope into all of the people stranded on the island, the rest of the Harmonizers included. She stared at the staff, perched into the sand as she knew about the quicksand. Leading the way, she had faith that everybody will not freak out when they will eventually turn into ponies through her detour.

"Ah!". Starlight Glimmer strolled around the castle's throne room as she was alone again, using her magic to align a picture frame in the easy department. "Alone at last again!".

Suddenly, the door burst open, the frame dropping to the ground as she turned around. There, Sunset emerged with all of the ship's passengers as she provided the shortcut back to the human world.

"We're back!". She called, singsongy in her tune. The look on Starlight's face knew she had to do something that involved the mirror, get that all back into the human world as planned.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash and Sticks the Badger meeting Starlight Glimmer again, finding out the storm encompassing the boat was indeed Equestrian Magic and the Luxe Deluxe sinking, prompting everybody to flee the the island safely and Sunset providing the shortcut back to the human world through Equestria. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	84. She Believed

Chapter 84: She Believed

A rejuvenated Harmonizers group was making their way into the familiarity of Canterlot Academy from the portal to Equestria after an unexpected vacation turned sour and soaked in Equestrian Magic from all sides. Twilight was jovial after all of that, carrying her team of saviors all the way into the doors and hallways of the campus. However, what the problem facing there was not overcome, and may be more sinister than the Storm King's magic by a mile. The 12 girls eyed the students as they came past them, greeting their presence and thanking them for the rescue from the sinking Luxe Deluxe.

"See girls". Twilight noticed the lack of hurdles and admired the flooding of kindness and gratitude from students they walked past. It all the merrier just being in person as the hero. "Everybody is thanking us for the situation on the boat. We couldn't be more helpful".

"It's all too typical for us to save the day when we're not at the academy, per say. I was more thankful that any of the academy staff didn't come". Sunset acknowledged, having the slice of the fame with the girls. She took her mindset curiously to Principal Celestia. "Uh... She's still here, right?".

"I just can't wait to reunite with my animal friends in the Sanctuary Garden". Fluttershy spoke, Sticks beside her as the badger added to her.

"Those critters aren't going to feed themselves, but if they can, they will".

"You want to see more of my rad racing skills right after you tame the animals with Fluttershy?". Vanellope scooted beside her, embracing her with one arm comfortably tucked around the back of her neck. Some say her suggestion may come from a benefit, but it was still some.

"As long as I don't ride that thing, I'm in".

"Great!". The mint green surprise threw her fist up in the air in excitement. The girls emerged into the courtyard, Spring has truly taken into effect just by staring at the fully grown flowerbed that was once dormant with vegetation and the second wooded Archery Range being placed on the smashed Archery Range Vice-Principal Trunchbull used to antagonize Sticks. That was enough to drape smiles on the girls' faces as they stepped off concrete and on grassy terrain below their moving feet. The signs that came with it deterred away from Winter, finally coming to a close. Twilight was just happy that all of her leadership skills paid off, her mission before the fiasco on the boat confirmed accomplished. But wait, there was one major caveat that kept being ignored, and it wasn't a surefire win for the girls either.

"We should probably head back to Dorm 49 after our rescue attempts". The lead suggested, opening up a window of agreement as the other Harmonizers took the option to stay with them. Even Sunset and Sticks didn't mind leaving their dorms absent of them as they hoped to spend more quality time with whom were their complimentary candidates from this world, as judged by the latter mostly. Twilight set sights on their familiar dormitory first, paving the way for her friends to follow as she opened the door, that fresh, familiar scent that called home, back into different worlds from Rarity's fashionable aroma to Fluttershy bouquet of flowers that she keeps beside her lower bunk. The girls could easily tell that their troubles were gone, for now at least. Right now, all they cod do is relax for a while. "Everything is left as it was before we ventured out on that boat ride".

"I see Trunchbull hasn't fiddled around in our dorm while we was away, that's obviously good news". Rarity walked up to her fashion corner of the dorm, encompassing her single bunk that sat next to Applejack's from a comfortable distance. The southern farm girl was too, strolling to her bunk as the clock hit 6 PM Pacific Time.

"When does she ever come in her when we're away for the weekend? Come, on!". Pinkie exclaimed, sitting on her lower bunk.

"We margined our way out of tough situations when she did come in here". Lola stood beside Twilight as a confident student. "I'm likely to say that she won't barge her way into our abode when she has that, surprisingly herculean chance she will do to cause more controversy around this academy".

"She only has that excuse to pick on us first because we've saved the academy like, a dozen times". Vanellope added.

"That's exactly my point, Van. But with that new rule in place, she's going to attempt her redo and use her power of authority to single us out and become the supreme in Canterlot Academy and overthrow Principal Celestia".

She granted silence, nothing but stares glaring straight at her from all sides of the dorm by her friends. Only a few turned to each other and gradually disagreed.

"I don't see that happening any time soon". Sticks understood that Lola's theory was going too far, even for her standards.

"We just got back, and you're looking at the worst case scenario already?". Rarity walked over to her. "Think of all of the tings that could replace that... you're vision".

"Rarity's right". Twilight nodded her head in satisfaction, heading for her single bunk. "You're maybe treading the bar too high here. Why don't you relax with us and look forward to the Spring Fling together. Besides, what could possibly go wrong".

A sign planted in a certain Harmonizer's head as a swift response came in the form of Vice-Principal Trunchbull's P.A announcement. That couldn't have come at a better time.

"Students, I welcome you all back to Canterlot Academy with a bright smile on our faces after what happened on the Luxe Deluxe. It is such a terrific tragedy that we poured hundreds of our funds on that yacht to watch it get destroyed, or rather for us working here, get notified by students via Principal Celestia. I just want to remind you all that Canterlot Academy is a place of hard-working students in our excellent education programme. To make the best of it, make sure that you forbid any form of friendship to make our studies stand out. Thank you".

The intercom switched off with a millisecond of static, students groaning outside of the courtyard in her bidding. Of course, this put concern over the Harmonizers as they relaxation was just barely getting started. This was all but a desperate attempt for the vice-principal to make the academy unique. But it wasn't.

"Did ya say, Bubsy?". Sticks yelped at the studious, her signal turning into a reality.

"Hasn't she learnt anythin' from her mistakes?". Applejack stared up at the intercom speaker, referring to a vexed vice-principal that couldn't let down her hair from the clutches of a prince.

"I don't know, but nice sweet Rapunzel reference". Pinkie winked at the author.

"She isn't what she used to be anymore". Sunset took forth, her strong co-operation with Twilight took into her orange palms as she moved them about with body language in mind. "She's slowly getting more sinister by the minute and we can't see it ourselves, but deep down she is hiding something of herself".

"And that is...?". The southern farm girl awaited an answer, but had something else given to her as a replacement.

"Applejack, Pinkie Pie, you two go speak to Principal Celestia about her".

"Have it covered!".

"Weee!". Pinkie lept up and charged at the Element of Honesty for a quick embrace.

"This is all getting too familiar". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned around, to a timid Fluttershy and a mere paranoid Sticks. "You two don't mind spending some time in the Sanctuary Garden and keeping animals under control, do you?".

"Not at all!". Fluttershy answered kindly.

"Why are you trying to break up all of the Harmonizers in groups, Sunset?". The badger found the 11th member's scheme to be a mild concern.

"Trust me, it's only because Trunchbull will charge in here and find all of us as a large group of friends. She wants nothing to do with friendship, so that's why I'm laying out a plan for us to not show any friendship when she is around, do you understand me?".

"So whaddya sayin' is...". Sticks further interested in capitalizing, but Fluttershy was already leaving the dorm for the Sanctuary Garden. "... you want us go solo with a friend?".

"Sticks?".

The badger turned around, only noticing her timid bond fading from view behind the dorm walls. Swiftly taking action, she joined Fluttershy as they headed for the courtyard. Sunset placed her hand on the open door and swung it, closing said door from mere cold air that swept April breezily.

"Rainbow, Vanellope, you two can run extra Track if you don't mind". The 11th member suggested. Both girls seemed okay with idea to give extra credit, as it only meant competing with each other on either foot or in a racing kart. Both girls responded by giving each other a fist bump that met across the two top bunks in friendly competition.

"And what about the rest of us?". Lola told, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl walking toward the center.

"Twilight and I will keep watch of the dorm and see if Trunchbull comes in here expecting us all to be laughing and enjoying ourselves".

She eyed the bunny, the one who asked her in the first place.

"You and Rarity can check up on Carousel Boutique. Smurfette and Vexy can practice wand magic in the courtyard. I'm only doing this to break apart to group, but still keep the strong bonds afloat to repair the group back together easy".

"That awfully seems a bit risky, Sunset".

"Trust me on this one, it will work. How can I co-run the Harmonizers if it didn't work?".

The Element of Sportsmanship merely thought about the plan, her hesitance slightly engulfing her mind but nevertheless shrugged it off in a matter of swift conclusions.

"A'ight. You're the boss". She walked up away from her vacant single bunk in favor of helping the fashionista with the boutique. The Element of Generosity was organizing some of her makeup before tagging along. "That store isn't going to close itself with no security to watch over it".

"Coming!". The 3rd member concluded as she caught up with the bunny.

"I think that's everyone sorted". Sunset turned around as the smurf sisters departed, only her and Twilight remained in the door as guards to watch out for any liability to spill in the accommodation. Her instincts reminded her that she was going to give responsibility to the other girls, primarily Pinkie and Applejack to find something out about this mission.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Applejack traversed forth, crusading to Principal Celestia's office with pride and confidence. She already had to remind Vice-Principal Trunchbull that what she was doing could negatively impact the entire academy, but bouts of overconfidence from her colleague backfired on her plan to come to terms with a truce. The Element of Laughter and the Element of Honesty were unbeknownst of this event, but they had to make sure nevertheless. Both girls stumbled into the path of the office, face to face with the front door as Applejack agreed to knock.

"Come in!". The lead employer called from inside of the office.

That prompted Pinkie and Applejack to open and expose themselves to the principal, wearing a smile that painted her face as always. She was so glad to have concerns raised by members of the Harmonizers, as evident by their heroic deeds.

"Ma'am, this is about Vice-Principal Trunchbull...". Applejack felt a slight nerve down her spine as she reported it directly to the headmaster of the academy.

"I know...". Principal Celestia halted, placing a palm that faced the southern farm girl in command. "I've spoken to Vice-Principal Trunchbull about the rule in person. She seemed rather fond of keeping it, though I can never understand the reason why".

"You know about it too, huh?". The southern farm girl answered as the principal stood up from her seat, looking out of the window toward the academy boundries. i.e the road that ran alongside the campus.

"As a principal, I am tasked with maintaining order within the boundaries of the campus. I also approve of rules that come from my colleagues that benefit us. I hold faith in all of the vice-principals, including Vice-Principal Trunchbull".

"I just don't understand why she would hate us as much to create an anti-best friends rule".

"Which is hurting my feelings from the very start of the year!". Pinkie added, her tone of voice becoming upset.

"Did I forget to mention she made Pinkie's hopes dash away from the toned down party rule?".

"She purposely did that, IN MY EARS!".

Principal Celestia could only watch as Pinkie grew emotionally aggressive from the way she acted, but decided not to do anything to her as a sign of respect for the 6th member.

"Ma'am, excuse Pinkie Pie...". Applejack walked forward to cut off any more exchanges between them as she continued.

"I understand that you don't like her and all, but I can't really judge my colleagues unless it is a really huge problem that I have no control over. You know what, I'll arrange another focus meeting with the vice-principals and together we can come up with a solution to your problem. On the one hand, I did happen to come across this while dusting my office earlier".

She leaned down, rummaging through her drawers as Applejack and Pinkie curiously glanced at her.

"This was what Vice-Principal Trunchbull gave to me by accident. She was suppose to deliver it to a group known only as the Dazzlings". She explained, the southern farm girl took a gasp, realizing that she fought the group before, way back in the freshman year.

"The Dazzlings!".

"I don't honestly know what it's for exactly, it just looks like an ordinary brown box with nothing inside. How come she's delivering something that isn't there?".

"Hmmm...". The 2nd member grew intensely curious. But Pinkie Pie still had her back turned to the principal in angst. "Did this happen while we were onboard the Luxe Deluxe?".

"Yes, on a side note, how was that trip?".

"Basically I got seasick and Rainbow Dash got overexcited about finding Equestrian Magic, so much that she lost power to the entire boat. I fixed up the thing and the ship roared so fast, it hit a rock and, long story short - the boat sank".

"Oh...". The principal seemed concerned herself.

"But we've managed to make it back in one piece via a portal to Equestria. What were you sayin' about this might'y fine clue, ma'am?".

"I'm going to leave it in my drawer until Vice-Principal Trunchbull comes in here and picks it up to take with her". The principal got back on subject, placing the brown box inside one of her desk drawers as Pinkie huffed. Retracting back to them revealing that nothing was wrong, so it was safe to assume that this meet was over. "You may be dismissed".

"Thank you, Principal Celestia". Applejack smiled and turned back, taking Pinkie along with her as the two girls departed from the office and down the hallway. On the way back, the hyperactive pink girl longed to releases something that on her chest for a while.

"Look Applejack, I know that you and I are great friends and relatives all at the same time, and we don't always agree on certain things, but this is one of those things".

"That's fine, Pinkie. But I just don't understand why Trunchbull would send an empty box to the Dazzlings". Her mind was solely fixated on the mystery that she forgot Pinkie was beside her. Turning around frustrated her even more. "This is so strange".

"Uh, hello! Are you even listening to me, Applejack!". An angry Pinkie Pie bellowed throughout the hallway, her voice echoing and bouncing off walls to nearby hallways.

"I am, but my mind has trouble figuring out why she sent that box".

"You can think about the box later!". The hyperactive pink girl's emotion had enough as she spun the 2nd member around and yaked her arms toward her.

"Will ya mind, you're not makin' me think!". Applejack snapped back.

"Maybe because you're took focused on that clue to even notice that I'm upset!".

"Hey! It's not my fault we've come here in the first place! Sunset Shimmer practically told us to do it!".

"Well if you're so smart, go speak to her about it!".

The two growled at each other, exchanging stances in the hallway before the Element of Honesty continued. All the while they failed to notice a mysterious glow come out of them and through the walls.

"I'll go speak with Sunset then...".

A quiet Applejack therefore departed from Pinkie, the 6th member watching her fade from view as she thought about what she had just done to scare off her strong bond. She was slowly becoming more upset by the second.

"Maybe this is what Trunchbull wanted after all...". She bellowed, tears started to form in her eyes as her trusted bond betrayed her instead of resolving their fight.

* * *

Rarity and Lola were strolling toward Carousel Boutique in Canterlot City's Downtown District. The hustle and bustle of the city life ensured the bunny that this thing never happen in her hometown this often. As expected, she was just happy to accept the lifestyle that Rarity was having. Their bond was the more charming among the Harmonizers, but strong nevertheless as the two could spot Carousel Boutique in the distance.

"Eeeee!". The fashionista squealed, her wardrobe of emotions told her that she could try it on. "This is such a fashionable season, isn't it, darling?".

"Spring is always my favorite because of the cold being whisked away and Easter". She added, noticing the customers walking past and into the store.

"Whatever it takes, my line of Spring clothing is sure to make the critics jealous, wishing that they would have one of their own".

"Right!".

The two girls were in striking distance from the boutique, entering the store as it was bustling with customers and extra staff that Rarity hired to keep everything under control. As they were about to stroll to the cashier's desk that lined the side of the store, an unknown security guard present walked up to the fashionista.

"Rarity! How lovely to see you!". His voice deterred different from other security guards that the Element of Generosity hired to keep charge of the boutique, thus she questioned him.

"Have I seen you around here before?". She queried.

"Somebody hired me out of dumb luck and I managed to get the job. It's always been my dream to be a security guard in a store like this. It means I have to work hard to avoid shoplifters and other hooligans".

"Yes, but who hired you, dear?".

"That girl right next to you did!". The guard pointed directly at Lola, the bunny seemingly confused and froze.

"Me?".

The tensions that merely flared up inside Rarity were mild, but she somehow kept her cool and thanked the security guard sincerely.

"Well, I'm honored that you've got your dream job. It must be fabulous to work with you". She eyed the Element of Sportsmanship out of the corner of her eye. "Lola, we need to talk!".

She yanked the bunny's arm out of direct view of the security guard, the 3rd member walking out of the store with her as she stopped, facing her body toward her in dire rage.

"Why did you hire somebody without my approval?". She interrogated, all that Lola could only do was be more confused as to why this was all happening.

"You got things all wrong".

"How could you do this to me? He didn't even have an interview with moir to get the job!".

"I downloaded the phone app so I could help with you. Is that not enough, Rarity" Lola soaked in some of her confidence and answered back.

"What did you do that hired him?!".

Lola gulped, vaguely remembering the time.

"I may have accidentally left my phone in class and somebody must have picked it up and brought it to me, but not without checking out the Carousel Boutique app's hire page and selecting a security guard".

"That's ridiculous! You never leave your phone in class!". Rarity swiftly denied, dashing any hopes of Lola feeling innocent.

"You want my attention by bringing me out of that class, Rarity! You're no better here than I am!".

"Unless you can find out who hired him, then you're banned from my store!".

That prompting caused Lola to gasp in shock.

"What?!".

"You heard me!".

"It was only an accident! I'm sure that you could take it!".

"You crossed the line!". Both girls, strangely were emitting glows that withered away from them and floated into the air above without attention.

"You don't see my point, Rarity!". Lola pinched her mid-nose section in frustration. "I-".

"I definitely see your point! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to see if the person you hired is really fit for his job!". Rarity slammed the boutique door, the distance Lola was from the door deterred her from visiting, putting her off entirely. She faced away, deciding to not fight more for her innocence and instead walk back to the academy in accusation that she was the one to hire somebody without Rarity's permission.

* * *

Rainbow and Vanellope were competing head to head on the Track Field both on foot and in karts. There was really no limit to which was faster as both girls held in their preferred speeds. This was a perfect time to grab refreshments, as the two athletes departed from the Field on a hot Spring day, Vanellope hopping out of her racing kart. Both girls wandered back into the academy, knowing that they've spent their extra credition doing what they loved and thus focuses their attention on Daring Do's adventures.

"That was really good, V! I can't wait to do it again!". An awe aspired Rainbow Dash exclaimed in delight. "Now it's time for me to catch up on some Daring Do!".

Her raised fist in the air signified the Sugar Rush racer to respond.

"I heard Daring Do is figuring the mysterious Xladon figure that crept up in the village of the archaeologists. It can't get any more weirder than that".

"Oh, but it can, I heard that Xladon is connected to the Phalex or something in relation to it".

Rainbow froze briefly, running forward to stop Vanellope in her path.

"What? How can you be so sure?".

"I read it on a news article about the show".

"What? You haven't fully immersed yourself in the land of Cragolos without spending every weekend glued to a TV watching it".

"But you can do it again, online, Dash...". Vanellope's efforts only seemed to push the Element of Loyalty beyond her limits even more.

"That's not even the proper way to watch the show! You can get all sorts of ads ruining your adventures! The folks running that website just want more money by streaming DD:RO!".

"Listen, Dashie. I can't always watch the show with you. I have kart racing to fill me with enjoyment back in Sugar Rush, or I'm just too focused doing all kinds of weird stuff at this academy to even bother focusing on Daring Do!".

"The weird stuff is called work, Van! You know it!". Rainbow folded her arms in disagreement, unaware of the strange glow that forced its way out of them and into the walls of the hallway.

"Well excuse me, but I can't enjoy myself by watching every minute of that show unlike you!".

"Maybe if I had the time to do something else, like kart racing!".

"You were saying...". The mint green surprise smirked, the 4th member forgetting everything that she said and countering her strong bond.

"You're in denial! You can't watch it online! That's just taking the fun out of it with buffering ads ruining your whole experience! And don't think I'll remember that joke because I won't!".

She concluded, departing away from the mint green surprise as the countered fought back.

"Sure! Watch it the traditional way for all I care!". The mint green surprise could only heard a disgruntled Rainbow Dash fading away from her. It was almost like she didn't want to admit it, but it kinda slipped out of her by all means. She knew how protective she was to watching the show a certain way. Vanellope could only do the smart thing and go a different way from Rainbow Dash, the two of them not wanting to talk to each other after what had happened.

* * *

Fluttershy and Sticks enjoyed every bit of what the Sanctuary Garden had to offer as birds came flying down to them in ordinary fashion. That prompted a giggle to come out of the timid shy girl in response, having that comfort inside a perfect environment. Sticks, meanwhile was roaming her hand around the flowers, letting her hand touch the brush upon the petals that adorned the flowers.

"Isn't it so lovely out here, Sticks?". The timid shy girl held a fawn in her hands, hugging it softly. Neither of then had any idea on what was going to come next as Sticks suddenly wondered about Vice-Principal Trunchbull bursting in and ruining everything.

"Yeah, just kinda wished we would have the full comfort of it all without having to hear that damn rule being plastered on all of the students' minds".

"You know Trunchbull really wouldn't like us being in a pair, would she?".

"Let's see...". The 12th member walked up to her. "We both snapped at her before, so I guess she would be mad that she would see us being friends".

"I'm just so nervous that nobody has stood up to her yet". Fluttershy stood up, allowing the fawn the chance to land of soft green grass and continue with its daily life. "People stopped telling me to man up and stop acting like a doormat, so I should be the one to speak to her".

"What! Why?". Sticks sharply asked. "You want to be in that Chokey for the first time, do you?".

"Um... no, it's just that I want to confront her like you're doing to me".

"Ugh...Sometime I wish hurting that deer in the Oregon wilderness was even such a good idea to begin with!". The badger walked over to the entrance that connected back to the academy. This time, Fluttershy really meant business.

"You wanted to do that because you wanted to have meat all to yourself!".

"Oh, sure! I bring up that fiasco and you start grilling me like I'm meat!".

"I never said that!".

"Yes, you did!". Sticks' tone was becoming mildly threatening, but she couldn't attack. She wanted to spare Fluttershy the Chokey, but that was not going to happen. "Let me speak to her! I've been in that Chokey dozens of times and I don't get tired of standing up for you!".

"It's about time I do the same for myself!". Sticks yelled back as the glow that started to emit itself out of the two girls had crept its way up into the roof of the Sanctuary Garden.

"Fine! You do it for me, but I don't thank you for doing it for me!".

"If I end up in the Chokey, then I blame you!".

"And I didn't even bring her up first...". The timid shy girl could only concluded as she witnessed a vexed Sticks walk out of the Sanctuary Garden, disgruntled. She opened and slammed the door behind her to signify her frustration.

* * *

Smurfette and Vexy were outside in the courtyard with their wands in tow. The pair were practicing their traditional wand magic that they both practicing in the Smurf Village, and had alot of fun competing to be the best of the best. None of them were really new to this sort of stuff, as their own villainous Gargemel had taught both of them to use their wands proficiently.

"A little touch of this...". The Element of Innovation lifted her wand up in the air, her glow shooting out a beam of really blue that painted Papa Smurf briefly before dissipating. Smurfette obviously applauded her sister for her efforts, but indeed, something more dire was lurking before them.

"You can make papa appear too...?" The 9th member awed, her sister's wand skills matching equally to a glad Smurfette.

"Yeah...Papa Smurf taught me how to do it since you're so good at performing that spell".

"I betcha know you can...this!". The Element of Trustworthy lifted her wand, veering it forward in the direction of the upper deck as a spark of magic shot out of the wand and into the desk, painting an image of Sunset and Twilight. Vice-Principal Trunchbull just so happened to be walking into the courtyard on her way to Principal Celestia's office when she saw the unwilled magic before her. Taking action, she rapidly eyed the smurf sisters ad angrily walked up to them.

"Alright!". She yelped, giving the other students that oh so familiar voice that could be heard within a block of hallways. This time, however, it was out in the courtyard. "Smurfette! Vexy! What is all of this?!".

"Yikes...". Vexy silently pointed towards the angry vice-principal closing in on them.

"Oh...smurf!". Smurfette damned herself, being the target here since she's the better wand user.

"What did I tell you about using tone down magic and all parties when I'm around?!".

"Uhhh...". The 9th member could only muster up so much from the amount of nerves she floed herself with. "Vexy did it!".

"Smurfette!". Vexy yelped, her innocence breaking so suddenly. That prompted the vice-principal to glance over at her.

"And I suppose you've got something to say to me, Vexy Smurf!".

"I'm sorry, ma'am! I didn't know it would be that coincidental that you would be showing up!".

"I better hope it would and all! Alright, I'm off to collect my box from Principal Celestia! I better not catch you girls doing excessive wand magic or else there will be consequences! Consider this as a warning for the two of you!".

Both girls swiftly nodded in command, as Vice-Principal Trunchbull parted ways from them. This was an excuse for the 10th member to grill at her sister for accusing her.

"Why did you do that?". She questioned for answers.

"I had to give her an answer. Come on! I've been infected by Equestrian Magic before during Temperance Astora's reign of power and dealt time without you when you was in Boston! At least I can give you some credit! Take one for the team!".

"That's the least you could have done to me, sister!". Vexy unequipped her wand and walked away, but not before the blonde haired smurf stopped her.

"If that's the way you want to play it...". Smurfette used her wand to determine Vexy's preferred destination be the library swiftly deniable, as she shut the door, flinching the Element of Innovation. She turned around in her vexed state, hoping to not get too carried away with her sister.

"Did you just shut the door on me?".

"Take one for the team, sister. We have to take big risks someday!".

"DID YOU JUST SHUT THE DOOR ON ME?!". Vexy yelled, every student in the hallway hearing her and glared at her. She immediately lowered her voice, but not before the same strange glow emitted out of her and Smurfette could be seen floating up into the air as the 9th member argued back.

"You don't have to shout at me that loud! I can hear you yelling from a mile off!".

"I'm better off reading in the library to pass up on my time for today...". The black-haired smurf concluded, leaving behind her once trusted sister for throwing her under the bus that way.

* * *

Twilight and Sunset were relaxing inside Dorm 49 as their target was passing by them in the courtyard. There was no need to panic, as the smurf sister had already deterred her away at the expense of their bond. There was really no reason for her to burst inside the dormitory other than violence, but could Sunset really be thinking that Equestrian Magic was really inside the academy after the magic created the Storm King's atrocious storm a while back? Could that be the answer? She wasn't quite sure yet. She leaned against a wall, Twilight sitting on her single bunk with her engrossed book rested on her knees.

"I'm getting some sort of strange feeling with this mission". She stated, a feeling of anxiety running through her.

"What kind of strange feeling?". Twilight halted her reading and glanced up at her. "Did I do something wrong again? Please tell me I did".

"No, no... It seems like if our friends fail to keep check on Equestrian Magic-".

"Sunset, we've just dealt with Equestrian Magic on the boat! You can't possibly saying there's Equestrian Magic inside this academy too!".

"I'm not saying that". Sunset tried to cool off the studious, but it either didn't work or she was being crazy as always under pressure. As it turns out, she was under pressure. The book that the Element of Magic was reading was a textbook for class the next day.

"You're just trying to get me to flunk my studies because you're worried about a little magic ruining our fun!". She stood up and faced the red and yellow-streaked haired girl in frustration and anger.

"Because our fun is eventually going to get ruined if we don't address and fix the main issue, Twilight!". Sunset matched the tone she was trying to evoke.

"Our friends will be in danger if we don't address the work!". Twilight yelled, the strange, mysterious glow creeping out of them and floating up through the ceiling and into the air without being noticed.

"They'll be in danger if we let the magic engulf them in a circle! Do you want that to happen?!". Sunset yelled even harder, the only noise coming from the dormitory was the two girls arguing.

"Do whatever with the magic, but I'm slightly behind and I need to get back on track! I hope you should do the same too!".

"I will when I figured out where the magic is coming from!".

"Fine!". Twilight argued.

"Fine!". Sunset argued, heading for the door in frustration. "I'm gonna go!".

She took no time to slam the door too, Twilight folding in dismay and finding an excuse to deny Sunset even more, her strong bond being denied because of important studies that need to be finished on time.

* * *

Vice-Principal Trunchbull walked into Principal Celestia's office in search for the box she accidentally left behind in a search for more urgent paperwork that she had to adhere to.

"Thank you for taking care of my box, Principal Celestia". Her tone could match the kindness of the principal straight in front of her as she rummaged through her desk drawers and took out the mysterious brown box that was now filled with Equestrian Magic., unbeknownst to her. Only Vice-Principal Trunchbull knew about the strange magic inside of her little box as she took a brief peek inside and snickered inside.

* * *

Out at the back of the academy, in it's alleyway...

"Alright! You dolts better come and check this out!". She walked forward, carrying the box full of magic that she briefly shook to get the full effect of the spell. Three figures emerged from the shadows of the evening sunset and came forth, revealing themselves to be Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. All three's pendants were still broken from the Battle of the Bands 5 years ago as they held onto them.

"Pleased to be at your service". Adagio snickered.

"This is going to be so awesome, I hope we get credited for sticking by you". Aria squealed.

"Oooh! What's the credit?". Sonata wondered.

Vice-Principal Trunchbull opened the box and revealed the magical enchantment that would eventually fix the pendants by themselves. All three Dazzlings gave their broken pendants to her and she dipped them in the magic, fixing them all up and ready to be used again. As soon as all three pendants were repaired, the Dazzlings strung them in a necklace and placed them around themselves, preparing to transform again.

"Now we shall wait for the right time to strike...". Vice-Principal Trunchbull snickered sinisterly, as to show her true power as an undercover colleague of Principal Celestia. All of the Dazzlings laughed alongside her as she joined them in laughter later to grant their power as the leader as the sun set and it was dark all around the city.

* * *

That's the end of this long chapter. Sunset Shimmer sending the girls on the fateful mission that proved to fail badly, as all bonds' arguing fueling Equestrian Magic to repair the Dazzlings' pendants from Vice-Principal Trunchbull's mysterious brown box. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	85. Melodious To Annotate

Chapter 85: Melodious To Annotate

As all six bonds of the Harmonizers were slowly feeding off the fuel that made Equestrian Magic wither itself within the walls of the academy, unbeknownst to the broken bonds, Vice-Principal Trunchbull could only watch, her army of only the Dazzlings taking shape right in front of her very eyes. But what did it mean for their pendants to fix upon by the bad magic? Why didn't the Harmonizers notice that strange glow that seeped out of them with the arguing the main focus? Was it really that to see her as a potential ruler of the academy, bringing her task one step closer to fruition? Sometimes, the stories write themselves off. Speaking of which, Sunset was busy forgetting about her argument with Twilight, studying in the dim lit music classroom on a breezy April evening. The Spring Fling was not far ahead of them, but the broken bonds couldn't have happened at a better time. All of the girls were hit hard as they tried to dispel of the incidents with little confidence they held. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl had company in her book that engrossed her from the studies. Her book, her diary, looked back and reminisced about all of the good times the group had with each other at Canterlot Academy since the start of the freshman year. It was tearjerking for her to come this far from a bully, but also coming this far for the girls to enhance their magical capabilities as a whole. Their friendship was what struck gold, but seeing that weakened by the bonds suddenly arguing over one another took the 11th member close to tears, at least for her and Twilight. She couldn't have witnessed the other girls having the same experience as what she had to traverse through. Her mind was suddenly snapped from the book as a knock on the music room door told her that she wasn't alone. The door opening, swinging its hinges to reveal an irated Lola walking in.

"Oh hey, Lola. What's up?". The calm tone of Sunset feared herself for the worst, despite what happened earlier.

"I can't believe Rarity banned me from the boutique like that!". The incandescent Element of Sportsmanship yelped, striding toward the 11th member.

"What happened?". She stood up out of shock.

"All that happened was that she saw a security guard make it through without giving him a proper interview. She doesn't believe that she grabbed my attention, ergo leaving my phone in class and letting somebody else hire a security guard!".

"I'm sure it's not that big of a deal, Lola".

"It is! I downloaded that app to help her run the store when she didn't have to! What am I going to say to the other girls when I tell them that I'm banned from my bestie's store?!".

Sunset noticed the cracked sign in her angry voice, determine that she was about to cry.

"Lola! Lola! It's okay. I can explain all of this to them. You don't have to do it if you don't mind".

"You don't see my point". The bunny sat down on the staircase that acted as a stage. "I convince her that it wasn't me, but she denied any of my appeals like a serious business player she is when her shop is involved!".

She sighed, tears forming in her eyes as she fought not to burst into tears. Sunset immediately felt the feels, sorry for her best friend to get accused like this. She took a seat next to her and that was when she spotted the tears. Clenching her fist in angst, she continued, taking a risk for the comfort of her friend.

"I know you're having a bad time thinking this through, but...uhhh...how can I say this in a positive way? I had an argument with Twilight too".

"You did?". Lola merely sniffed, only wiping her runaway tears with her arm as she glanced at the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"I had a weird feeling that Equestrian Magic was going to show itself for like the bazillionth time. She had her studying to worry about. Maybe I was wrong, she really needed to catch up from vacationing".

"You was definitely wrong, Sunny. How far are you?".

"A little ahead of her because I wanted to get that out of the way before the magic came back. I just don't want to see one of my best friends crying, that's all".

Lola showed a faint smile as respect for her.

"I appreciate it alot. Thanks". Her tears faded as the two continued sitting on the stairs that sat the music room. A little while later, another girl walked in, Pinkie Pie in this case. She seemed down about her fight with Applejack, her closest relative and bond now broken.

"Is this where you hang out now?". A concerned Element of Laughter deterred from her usual energetic image and strided toward the two girls.

"Did you speak to Principal Celestia about Trunchbull?". Sunset asked, not knowing what happened back there.

"Applejack did!". The 6th member furiously folded her arms and turned a little to the side, facing the piano that Rarity enjoyed playing in her spare time. As it turns out, she was not mad at her at all.

"Did you two have an argument as well?".

"She ignored me and focused more on that box that Principal Celestia was hiding in her drawer!".

"A box, you say?". Lola added. "What kind of box was it?".

"May be hard to ask, because she didn't plan to have it!".

"Well Lola just got back after innocently being banned from Carousel Boutique". The 11th member explained, the hyperactive pink girl taking a huge gasp in shock.

"How could Rarity do something like that to you?!".

"That's something I have to find out myself". The bunny exclaimed.

"Or we can all do it. I had a fight with Twilight about the strange goings-on about Equestrian Magic being on the loose again".

"Yeah, that is weird...". Pinkie sniffed, the last of her merely visible tears going away as a result. "How long are we planning on staying here again?".

"Not for long. The evening is drawing ever so close to a close and dawn a new day". The 7th member stated, suddenly remembering something that sprung into her mind. "Wait, if we had a fight with the girls, where are we going to sleep?".

"I might have to think about that...". Sunset concluded as soon as Smurfette walked in, curious to track the noise down as she was stared at by Sunset, Pinkie and Lola in curiosity.

"What?".

"Uhhhh, Smurfette...". Pinkie wondered. "Did you have a fight with Vexy or somethin'?".

"Yes...". The Element of Trustworthy sighed, spilling the truth out. "I accused her of performing my magic spell in front of Vice-Principal Trunchbull".

"Why did you do that?". Sunset queried.

"Because I had to deal with being brainwashed by Temperance Astora and worry for her safety in Boston!". The smurf yelled before covering her mouth in embarrassment. She was more of less trying to be assertive, but because of Fluttershy showing her vexation toward the vice-principal did she pass ahead of the 9th member in confidence. The other 3 girls stared, freezing for a brief moment. They never witnessed Smurfette yelling like this.

"Somebody's gettin' vexy'd by Vexy...". Pinkie bellowed.

"Why is everyone in our group fighting with each other?". Lola grew suspicion arousing in her mind as this was no ordinary event taking place. "Well, at least the other two bonds aren't broken".

The irony kicked in as both Vanellope and Sticks were talking to each other as they entered the music room. That, in turn questioned Lola about whether it was right to correct herself again.

"On second thought..." She muttered in deep peril.

"So much for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy...". Pinkie gasped in eyeing her comedic trio.

"You two fought with them as well?". Sunset grew desperate, only adding to the bunny's suspicion that this wasn't any ordinary event.

"I saw Sticks sneaking around Trunchbull's office and I thought she could walk along with me. But yeah, we totally had a fight with our bonds too".

"Just like my fight with Vexy!". Smurfette appraised.

"And my fight with Applejack!". Pinkie exclaimed.

"And with Rarity!". Lola told.

"Basically, Twilight shunned for me suspecting magic". Sunset explained.

"Wow, we're not the only ones...". The mint green surprise was surprised indeed.

"You're telling me!". Sticks thundered. "Now how do we get out of this mess?!".

"I might have something that can counter our desolation" Lola stood up from her troubled negativity and recouped confidence that she lost, despite what she had to go through.

"You have?". Vanellope asked, anticipating hope.

"Pinkie mentioned something about a box that Principal Celestia was hiding". She walked over to the Element of Laughter, explaining the truth.

"She wasn't pretending to hide it. Trunchbull had accidentally left it in her office, but she was going to pick it up again".

"No second guesses to who is actually to blame".

"But you're still banned from Rarity's store, remember?". Sunset had to take a big risk to not let the bunny's attention yelp at her.

"You know, having that crammed down my throat every few minutes is starting to merely strike my nerves and test me. Why don't you lead if you're so good at it".

"You know, Lola". Sticks alerted her. "I easily get tested, and that punchline exists somewhere in this academy".

"Her name is Peppa Pig". Vanellope smirked

"Nobody likes her on this campus, except Daniel Redcliffe".

"Ka-ching!".

Pinkie therefore giggled and playfully jumped next to them as Sunset lead, Lola and Smurfette next to her.

"We're gonna need somewhere to sleep tonight so we can stat fixing things tomorrow". The bunny clarified.

"I think we can sleepover... Lola, Smurfette, you don't mind sleeping in Dorm 37, do you?".

"Nah".

"Of course not".

"I'll take Vanellope and Pinkie into Dorm 23 as comfort and not as hostility". Sticks volunteered, knowing the true option that was incoming.

"This is going to be the best sleepover ever!". Pinkie placed her arms around the two as they both felt home by her side.

"Well...". The lead concluded, openly grasping the comfort of her two temporary dorm companions. "We should better head back. T.J Detweiler's gonna be expecting you two".

"I'm pretty sure Candace doesn't mind jokes every few minutes". Sticks stated. "We are going to make a good trio at slumber parties!".

All of the comedic trio squealed in excitement as Sunset giggled and kindly silenced them.

"I'm glad that you want to enjoy it, but it's only temporary. We need to fix our bonds somehow, but that can wait until tomorrow".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl concluded via walking out of the music room with Lola and Smurfette by her side. Sticks opted to signal her team in anticipation to her own dorm, as the former was heading to Dorm 37. At least the girls have somewhere to stay courtesy of the 11th and 12th members of the Harmonizers at their disposal, while the remaining six Harmonizers, including that of Vexy, Fluttershy and Rarity stay in Dorm 49 as their hub as usual.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The day drawing closer to its end as Sunset finds out that she wasn't alone with the whole argument thing, her best friends suffering the same pain. Sunset and Sticks agreed to let two of their friends stay in their dorms until this issue is fixed, which I don't know when it will be. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	86. Game Plan

Chapter 86: Game Plan

Canterlot Academy was waking up to another ordinary day of the calendar year. As expected, millions woke up on the US west coast seemingly refreshed after their previous days of leisure and business. It was a curious day indeed, as the Spring Fling was becoming even closer, bringing itself into fruition as the academy staff wore a satisfyingly positive smile across their visage. That, until one half of the Harmonizers were into a group of redemption, lead by Sunset as usual. She was executing her plans to redeem and fix the group, something that Vice-Principal Trunchbull dreamt of not allowing that to counter her true ambitions of the campus. The 11th member agreed to house Lola and Smurfette in her dorm, already full of students; T.J Detweiler, his gang and the Brisby bunch. Sticks, meanwhile filled out the remaining temporary dormitory in her own with Vanellope and Pinkie - her most valuable assets outside of the once strong bond that she hailed with Fluttershy. Apart from the aforementioned main problem that the girls had faced throughout the years, it was their friendship that stood out, the priority as a strong unified power that stood Equestria's test of time again and again. This world was different though, as the girls were mere ponies back then, but humans ready to task themselves with academy standards. Dorms 23 and 37 were waking in the midst of a problem their dorm members heed desperately to solve. Sunset awoke to notice her fellow Harmonizers - Lola Bunny and Smurfette already awake, both girls inside the walkable closet talking to Jenny McBride and Ashley Spinelli.

"There's something that's been bugging me lately...". Lola began, her former antagonist and reformed dorm member staring her right in the eye as she was interested by her problematic tale. "I've been thinking about what I did wrong and I slowly began to piece the clues together. The main focus is that somebody definitely touched my phone while Rarity wanted me for something".

"I thought this area of Nevada was known for peace and prosperity". Spinelli answered, confused. "What happened?".

"Nothing has happened, but a student touched the Carousel Boutique app on my phone and hired a new guard to watch over the store. You know how serious Rarity gets when her shop is involved".

"And this isn't surprising considering Smurfette had a fight with her sister". Jenny comprehended as such.

"But not only that, all of the Harmonizers have had an argument with their strong bonds". The smurf added, intriguing the Dorm 37 inhabitants.

"There is suspicion that whatever box was hiding in Principal Celestia's office, or rather Trunchbull's box had some sort of connection to our arguing". The 7th member explained. "But me and Smurfette had to stay in this dorm because of our disputes".

"We're not the only ones in the split group". The blonde haired smurf clarified. "Sticks, Pinkie and Vanellope are staying 14 dorms down from us while the rest of our group gather in Dorm 49. I sure do miss sis, but it's best to not meet her right now".

"When you want to do something right, you do it right...". Jenny concluded as she saw the closet door swing open, a scruffy Sunset Shimmer had the idea to brush her hair as a typical routine. Upon arrival on picking up a stationary brush laying dormant on the makeup desk, she noticed the group talking, their best friends already dressed. Sunset was still in her pajamas when she walked in.

"Hey girls". The 11th member promptly greeted as she held the brush in her hand and glanced at herself in the mirror to adjust her hair. "Did you explain everything to them, Lola?".

"Yeah. They were interested to know what was wrong with me right now. Only though, which student actually hired that security guard? It's silently irritating me".

"I'm pretty sure we can sort that out". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl stated as she combed her beautiful hair to adjust herself. "Jenny, Spinelli, thanks for keeping them occupied for me".

Both students agreed to the compliment, as they nodded in satisfaction to signify one of their greatest assets of the dorm the pleasure to fix this recent issue.

* * *

Inside Dorm 23...

"If any of you guys try anything funny...". Candace laid down some strategic dorm rules for herself and the rest of her dormmates to follow in case of a longer stay. She was no more than on the same level of strict than Vice-Principal Trunchbull, but nonetheless had to keep Sticks in check as Pinkie and Vanellope picked up on the rules. "We Disney folk like to get things organised, Pinkie Pie... Are you sure you can still party in here?".

"Relax, Candace! I can still show you what I can do".

"What if we stay here longer and the disputes really aren't that too difficult to solve?". Vanellope asked, the nearest girl to the dorm door as Sticks made her jungle bed as comfy for her level.

"That is a problem we have to face around here". Sticks lead the pack, but not the whole team.

"Alright..". The Dorm 23 leader concluded, gradually taking their inclusions as a pinch of salt. "I'm letting you stay for now. That's going to change when you try some shtick on me, or the other students for that matter".

"Really?". Pinkie eyed around the dorm. "I really like having Mr. Anime staying in this dorm with you".

"She's talking to me, Candace". Cory Baxter emerged from his low bunk to clarify. "I go by many names".

"Pinkie's always like this, Candace". Sticks walked to her friend. "We're kinda like a team so we know each other from the inside out. Likewise, I was the one who brought my friends in here because of what the group suffered through".

"Like what exactly?". Candace listened, folding her arms.

"All three of us had a fight with Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow - our strong bonds if you get the idea. But the other girls had a fight with their bonds too, so we've split up to try and comfort each other and attempt to fix this issue".

"Pfft...The Harmonizers are a team that usually prosper in friendship anyway. This should be a piece of cake for you guys".

"When our broken bonds were not involved, yes". The 12th member concluded, eyeing both Pinkie and Vanellope. "Any suggestions?".

"Well we all have classes at 9AM until lunch". Vanellope explained the schedules of the six girls. "We can all meet up at the cafeteria and Sunset will go through the plan".

"That does sound like a compelling decision". The badger swiftly agreed, mostly to not get brainwashed by the magical stability that sometimes erupt in her dorm. How does that compare to Dorm 49 even?

"Cafeteria for lunch it is!". Pinkie squealed, appropriate for Candace to understand that the Element of Laughter maintained her image and controlled it to a level of her own safety. That alone didn't cause the leader to flip out, but she was satisfied that her love for parties didn't spiral out of control.

* * *

A few hours later, the cafeteria looked set up for lunch period, students were walking in and lining up for their free meals that Granny Smith served to the students of the academy. On a table situated in the middle of the dining hall lay Sunset, Smurfette, Lola, Vanellope, Sticks and Pinkie as all six girls were trying to think of something that could help them rebuild their broken bonds back up. All of them had finished their meals as one could see, in the far distance, Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Vexy seated in the corner where they were kept at a comfortable distance, at least Sunset did anyway.

"If we don't fix this soon, then the other girls will see our bonds as a detriment". Sticks understood the red and yellow-streaked haired girl's anxiety just from noticing their fellow Harmonizers at the corner of the cafeterian hall.

"I scanned the hall for them and they're at the corner of the room, not noticing that we're right in the center". The 11th member sighed.

"How did they not notice us when they were searching for a table?". Lola grew suspicious, a familiarity of deja vu. "They usually spot us at a table, but the broken bonds have created an excuse for them to...ignore us?".

"Yes... I miss seeing Vexy's smile and agreement to you girls as a sign that this is all but serious business". Smurfette answered.

"Only my dispute is serious business, Smurfette. Rarity basically banned me from her own store to remind you".

"Yes, but I accused her in front of Vice-Principal Trunchbull. Doesn't that make me the victim here?".

"Smurfette". Sticks reached her hand out, elbow upright on the table. "You're making yourself the victim here by referring Trunchbull by her occupation name, not her surname. You're the only one that does it now because Fluttershy hates her, and she possibly hates me now for offering her to chance to stick up for me".

"It's only been hours since our bonds became two, but I already miss Applejack sitting with me". Pinkie sighed, puffing her hair upright.

"Yeah, I kinda messed up really badly when I told Rainbow that watching Daring Do: Rescue Organization on the internet was a good thing".

"She might be right, or wrong with that, Van. I always looked up to Twilight to lead my own team, and here I am now, I guess". Sunset added.

"We need to go speak to them if that's the case". Smurfette suggested, willing to take one for the team. "I know I'm risking it, but maybe Vexy will understand that I took one for the team like she did for me last year when we made that dance video with those Crystal Prep students".

The other girls, primarily Pinkie and Vanellope agreed unanimously. This left Sunset, Lola and Sticks uncertain to risk yet another friendship problem by going straight to the point.

"I really don't know if that's going to work". The co-lead denied. "I don't think Twilight is yet to make amends with me after what I told her".

"My friendship problem really is the most difficult out of the six to pull off, Smurfette". The Element of Sportsmanship answered. "How are you going to convince Rarity using that method?".

"Sometimes your second attempt is just as depressing as the first". Sticks added, tapping her fingers on the cafeterian table in anxiety.

"Your friendship problems are so easy because nothing is connected to make them angry about what you tried to adjust them to. Meanwhile, us three have the most difficult of the group and it's going to take a while for us to get amended the same way you do it".

"Can we please stick with Smurfette's decision before another fight breaks out between us?". Sunset ordered, anxious about Lola and Smurfette's concerning exchange. "We can repair Lola's differences with Rarity after we've sorted our issues with the rest of the bonds".

As the red and yellow-streaked haired girl was finished with her speech, Sticks saw Twilight and the other girls leaving for Dorm 49 to hang out before their classes begin. Something told her that she wanted this to be over with, but her problem lies as the 3rd difficult to pull off.

"I think we should start fixing our ways with them. They're leaving for Dorm 49".

That caused Sunset to lift her head up and have an idea already pitched in her head ready to be chimed out to the rest of the team.

"Alright, we can stick with what I said about fixing Lola and Rarity's issue later. We need to pay a visit to Dorm 49, but explaining that we didn't mean by our truth is going to be difficult. Are you girls up for it?".

The five girls nodded in agreement and anticipation of fulfillment.

"Let's go". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl concluded, lifting herself up from the table seat and walking toward the academy courtyard, the other girls following suit. How will their bonds react when they appear in front of them again without no explanation? This was going to be tough, the broken bonds was what truly gave the Harmonizers confident power that saved the campus from numerous monsters from time to time. It was required to deal with what Equestrian Magic they were currently dealing with right now. What they didn't know, was that Twilight and the other girls couldn't help but feel lonely without their bonds, with the exception being Rarity for obvious reasons. Let's just hope they can fix it all by the end of the day.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset and the girls staying overnight in Dorms 23 and 37, coming up with a plan to amend the broken bonds in the cafeteria over lunch period. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	87. Denied For Equestrian Magic

Chapter 87: Denied For Equestrian Magic

An expected crowd of Sunset Shimmer and her crew strided toward Dorm 49 for amendment, aware that half of the friendship problems created were far too difficult in comparison to the other half. Nevertheless, she had to create her chances, made to be risky for them to take the combat against Equestrian Magic to a winning probability. It was at that point that they entered the courtyard, full of worries diminishing behind of them and continued, knowing what they were about to get themselves into. Could it pay-off as easy with or without Equestrian Magic becoming stronger unnoticed? Time will tell when that will flourish. The co-lead and her team entered the 5th dorm building and straight to Dorm 49 like any other time, knocking on the door to produce an answer. It was strange to not hear a response echo through the walls, Sunset and the girls finding out first hand.

"Strange...". Sunset wondered, anxious for whatever fate they will take at this point. She noticed the girls being there, as evident with the light switch being turned on. "The lights are on - they must be in there".

Sticks pushed herself up from her feet, balancing on her toes to peek briefly. Indeed, somebody was there, but it wasn't who they were expecting.

"What is Wallflower Blush doing here?". She questioned.

"Why is she ignoring us?". Sunset produced another knock, but again the same result rang to them. At this point, she felt nervous and anxiety rushed through her mind. "I'm going in there".

The door swung open frantically, a panicky red and yellow-streaked haired girl strolled in as the introvert was laerted to glance at her the girls.

"Sunset?". She could only say her name as a response.

"What's going on? I thought Twilight and the girls would be in here like always".

"Why are you even in our dorm?". Smurfette queried, but Wallflower could only say so much about that.

"They told me to look after the dorm while they were away doing some errands. They only chose me as their candidate for this caretaking job because I helped Fluttershy during our time at the Gardening Club".

"Preposterous!". Sticks bellowed. "I was there too! Why couldn't I be credited?!".

"Ever since the breaking of the bonds, I was told to keep dire secrets of the planned proposal of our empire". She faintly snickered sinisterly, hinting at her magical upbringing.

"What empire?". The 11th member curiously gulped, her heart racing from the moment she said the word 'empire', but that came at a cost.

All of a sudden, Wallflower snapped her fingers and the lights switched off. All of the girls were mere startled by the occurrence, as figures emerged from the shadows behind them. They turned around, seeing Sally Bollywood, Doowee McAdam, Temperance Astora,, Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori, Tree Hugger, Gardevoir, Snips and Snails at their helm, abducted by mysterious Equestrian Magic that sucked them all in. Sunset saw her former companions and had a frightening vision of what she used to become before being an asset to the now-diminished Harmonizers. But it was too little too late to question anything as the introverted Dorm 3 student rapidly pointed to the six girls.

"Seize them!". She ordered.

"Quick girls!". Sunset demanded, but to no avail as Temperance had blocked the door - the only access they had at this point. She turned back, Wallflower walking towards them as she snickered.

"You know you can't really order our magic to disappear, right?". She closed her eyes to rest her normal greyish tangelo eyes and its surroundings and opened them again, exposing bright green in all areas within the eyelids of both eyes. "But I found what you was looking for all along!".

She reached her hand forward, her palms absorbing a magical beam that transformed into a chain lock, wrapping the six girls inside and turning the key. As it floated back to Wallflower, she blew the last bit of magic on her fingertips and quietly chuckled.

"It's great to see you girls bonding again... But I'm afraid you have to come with me and I'll explain everything".

She turned around, staring out at the window where Fluttershy used to be.

"Sally! Gardevoir! Bring me a wagon to take these girls under the library!". She bossed, the infected girls saluting as such to depart from the dorm.

"What do you want from us rather than bad magic?!". Pinkie yelped, but it was no use, Wallflower turning back to shush them.

"Quiet! I can't think when you're wailing at me and calling me on the academy staff!". She absorbed another bout of magic. This time, she shot out a cloth to dispel the temporary speaking of them as Sally Bollywood and Gardevoir returned with a small, roofless wagon from the courtyard. "Excellent work".

The girls knew now that this was getting too far, even for the infected students to not care about it at all as the Dorm 3 student snapped her fingers and ordered her commanding troops to send the Harmonizers away against their will. Sunset witnessed Dorm 49 become further and further away from them as they were taken away.

* * *

Underneath the library, in the same cave...

Wallflower walked over to the captured Harmonizers and unraveled the cloth gently from the grip that sealed their mouths shut. Even Sticks couldn't get through that mouth seal as she was too fearful of what was suddenly become of Dorm 49 right now.

"Now you can speak...". The introverted gardener snickered, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl had some serious explaining to do with her.

"What's going on?!". She bellowed, the infected girls could hear the echoing bounce off the hard cavern dividers around them beneath the harsh Nevadan sunlight. "Why are we inside the library cave again?!".

"Oh... nothing, really. I just need the empire's existence to be kept a secret".

"I thought you was good, from the last time you were mean! You practically tried to take our memories away!".

"You was the one that broke the stone...". She stared at her, innocently for a brief moment before reverting back to her sinister ways. "Nevermind! That's gone, and I I have an even bigger empire to umpire now!".

"Is she technically the leader or is she boasting about taking the role for herself?". Pinkie curiously asked while still being trapped in the chain lock with the other girls.

"What? Pinkie Pie! You say nothing about Vice-Principal Trunchbull! Got it?!".

"I could've picked a worse, but that'll do".

"So this is all what Trunchbull is doing!". Vanellope struggled to pry herself open as she grunted in attempts.

"Eh, technically yes". The introvert agreed.

"Technically, you can get us out of here for a start, Wallflower!". Sunset yelled, feeling the grip being tighter from the 8th member.

"Sorry". Wallflower began to depart her way from them and up the stairs leading back into the bright academy library above, but not before she snapped her fingers, a magical bout absorbed a cage encompassing the girls as they trapped them in for longer. "But me and the girls promised us to go sightseeing around Nevada with our master. Chao!".

The conversation ended with the locks being fiddled to keep the girls down in the cavern alone.

"You dare say that about-". Sticks threatened before she felt the grip pulling her stomach even further in. "Vanellope! Stop tryin'! Ya' just goin' to hurt us more with ya attempts!".

"Fine!". Vanellope breathed a sigh and gave up hope, as the grip eased on the other girls

"Oh". Smurfette felt scared, as her timid image caused her to wither in script. "I really hope Papa is here to save me...".

"Nobody is here. We're all alone now". Lola clarified, saying nothing to combat Wallflower when she had the chance to.

"This is what Trunchbull wanted right?". The badger asked for an answer, feeling her hands twitch, her arms completely stuck from the tight grip of the chain seal. "Darn! Should've said something".

"Has Vice-Principal Trunchbull got control of the other girls too?". The smurf sighed, coaxing to say out of curiousity.

"Smurfette! For the last time! You're the only one out of this darn group that only says her occupation name and not her-".

"Does it even matter which way you say it, Sticks?". Vanellope turned her head toward her.

"She has a bone to pick with every member of the Harmonizers, even Twilight and the other girls!".

"That's great and all, but is there a way out of this chain lock?". Lola scanned her side of the chain lock for any clues to escape. As it turns out, she was devoid of any indications, ergo turning to the other Harmonizers. "Any of you girls want to check for any clues".

All five girls scanned their lock, but to no avail as they came out clean with potential saviors.

"Nah!".

"There isn't any".

"Nu-uh".

"I've tried".

"It seems we're missing something here, Lola...". Sunset was the last to answer as she cooked up a thought inside of her head. "We've tried prying ourself free, or atleast tried to, but the harder we try, the tighter the seal becomes".

"There's no key on this damn lock anyway!".

"Does every response that comes out of you always resort to using that word?!". The mint green surprise vexed her mere frustration out on her trusty trio partner. "Just be glad this gal spent some of her hours in Slaughter Race!".

"Why?! Because they detract from the usual norm of narrative in painting games. Let's see you trying to pick purple for your hair! Can't tell this is a god damn anime". She toned down on the last sentence, but that only fueled the fire even more.

"See! You did it again!".

"Can we stop arguing and actually try and get out of this mess?". Sunset ordered from the back of their ears as she wanted to piece together potential ideas for their escape. "Hmmm...".

Her ideas only fluctuated in regularity, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl giving up hope thereafter a couple of attempts given.

"I can't think of anything that will help us...". She developed a hard sigh of defeat.

"If only there was a way out of this...". Smurfette sighed, her head rested down from the lack of arms holding her chin in her palms in these circumstances. The girls were keeping quiet as the cavern suddenly echoed to nothing but silence, only the faint clattering of books and keys on the computer keyboards from the library above could hold their audible entertainment, partially.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Wallflower Blush capturing the six Harmonizers on their way to redeem their bonds and being sent down beneath the library unnoticed, and the girls piecing together this occurrence of Equestrian Magic as the true magic that Vice-Principal Trunchbull was using all along. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	88. Rallying A Grudge

Chapter 88: Rallying A Grudge

Back on the surface at Canterlot Academy, the students kept the thought of any liable circumstance unaware to them, as half of the Harmonizers were locked up in the library cavern, Dorm 49 seemingly empty without Twilight observing her leadership status on the dormitory abode. It was so weird for that specific dorm to be empty, as it was most famous for housing the students that saved the campus many times from destruction. However, Sunset and the other girls were captured and nothing else needed to be done to combat Vice-Principal Trunchbull's efforts to let the other six Harmonizers off the leash that easy. For Twilight and her team of misfortunate broken bonds, it was only just getting started. Fav 12, having not met their girlfriends that often wandered over to a vacant Dorm 49 in search for their curious fiances. They were unknown of the Equestrian Magic hoarding Vice-Principal Trunchbull's scheme as well as students all over the campus. Only a few of them knew about it, excluding the infected students like Gardevoir, or Sally Bollywood. Flash Sentry, hearing nothing but silence filling the atmosphere called out her name.

"Twilight!". The Fav 12 member shouted. "It's Flash Sentry!".

Weird. Twilight always recognized that voice from inside Dorm 49, but he guessed this was an exception. The only way to find out was to step inside the actual dorm itself.

"That's weird. She doesn't usually ignore me that much".

"Is she studying again?". Ryan Dyke asked from the back of the group.

"No. No. It's almost Easter break. She can't be studying now, not with her friends involved".

Flash felt a familiar uncertainty that her girlfriend was alright, therefore walking toward as a signal for his band mates to follow. He twisted the knob, the door opening as he pushed the wooden structure in bound. There, the empty dorm signified his feeling of mere creepiness, but also the possibility of Equestrian Magic being involved in this.

"Twilight!". He called out again, but to no avail. This prompted him to wonder what had happened to the Harmonizers.

"Flash, what's going on?". Rancis felt an uneasy feeling, that same feeling the girls were having prior to the unveilment of Equestrian Magic. As it turns out, a mere feeling of the magic was here, left over by Wallflower Blush when she entrapped Sunset and her group inside the same room.

"I'm feeling some sort of bad presence of Equestrian Magic in here. Did something happen while were inside our dorms?".

His group disagreed, only the snippet bad magic that encompassed Dorm 49 didn't reach the walls of Dorms 8 and 28.

"Whatever is it, it's not good news...". His intentions flared up inside of him, as he seeked the answers to their girlfriends' disappearances.

* * *

"Look". Sunset opened up about what she done from the start, as her feelings took her for a detour around their problems, merely succeeding. Yet, they were still chained together in a circle facing away from each other. "I'm sorry that this was all my fault for letting your bonds figure out what was happening with Trunchbull. I should've known better than to fail you all so badly".

"We tried what you could, and we gathered what we could. Doesn't that make you happy inside?". Smurfette responded as she turned her head.

"Just a little. I feel so bad for myself for letting you all go through this. I hurt myself too. I was getting desperate to find the magic, just like Rainbow Dash was on the boat. Getting locked up in here is not fun".

"Yeah, indeed it isn't fun at all". Pinkie merely pryed herself in attempt.

"I've been co-leading this group ever since the Battle of the Bands and all I did was make things worse for you. I shouldn't be the one sticks by Twilight's side". The 11th member closed her eyes in deep regret, avoiding the stream of tears that could fall dorm her face any minute now.

"You've done so much for us, Sunset Shimmer". Lola turned her head to a heartbroken red and yellow-streaked haired girl. "We've come so far without any of us quitting the group, and we're grateful for you to be the co-leader of the Harmonizers like you should be".

"But I was the one that brought Equestrian Magic into this world through the jewelry I stolen from Equestria, or the crown I wanted to snatch for myself. I don't feel like I should be co-leader after all".

"You can't quit out on us in a time like this". Vanellope spoke. "We still need to get back up to the surface, we need to get out of these chains first".

"And find out what Trunchbull wants from us through this whole episode". Sticks stared down, her sorrows showing loyalty for Sunset as she wasn't being crazy for once.

"I don't deserve my role at all, girls. Maybe explain this to Twilight if she forgives me".

"I wish I can get out of these chains, so I can give you a hug to make you feel better". The badger smiled, forcing herself to make the 11th member feel better by warming up to her.

"Awww, you too, Sticks...". Sunset concluded, smiling as a result of one of the Harmonizers agreeing to let her fight this with her gained confidence. Just then, the six girls heard a sudden surge of Equestrian Magic flow right into the cavern, swirling around them, encompassing them in fear and anxiety included. The girls were merely frightened, only curiously following the trail of Equestrian Magic with their eyesight, sharing the experience as they were bounded by the chain lock inside a square cage. A little while later, the swirl of magic stopped and split up, surrounding the cage and began shapeshifting.

"What's going on?". Vanellope had the tendency to pry herself again, but the result would see the chain lock being tightened.

The shapeshifting magic transformed into Twilight and the remaining half of the Harmonizers as Sunset gulped, readying herself for the apologizing. Instead o what she got, the magical girls walked straight to the cage in a devilish attitude.

"Aw, look at all of these girls! Just right where we wanted them!". The Twilight clone imitated her voice, startling Sunset and therefore increasing her chances to be embarrassed and felt bad for herself.

"Yep!". The Applejack clone stared right at Pinkie Pie - the seemingly quiet one of the group currently. "Ain't nothin'' stoppin' us from taking all of Canterlot Academy like Vice-Principal Trunchbull wanted, right, Pinkie Pie?".

"Applejack would never say that!". The hyperactive pink girl snapped.

"It makes me wonder how you girls got into this mess in the first place". The Rainbow clone began to make exchanges with Vanellope.

"I couldn't bare to think of my sister like this, now wouldn't she?". The Vexy clone glared at Smurfette evilly.

"That obviously didn't pass my standards". The Rarity clone took her position in front of a mere startled Lola. "I might have to extend my ban even further past the graduation day".

"And take my pets away from a wild beast like what I'm seeing right now". The Fluttershy clone stared at Sticks the whole time, the badger having the urge to growl as her eye twitched in response.

"How did you become co-leader if all you do is make the situation worse?". The cloned Twilight snickered, ergo making Sunset feel even more worse. "I didn't sign up to be friends with the cobra effect of the Harmonizers".

"You take that back, Twilight!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl couldn't take any more of the taunting.

Instead of a swift response, the Twilight clone thus maniacally laughed as did the other clones. The six girls obviously freaked out in a quiet stance as they glared at the clones floating into the air toward the cavern ceiling, still maintaining their laughter of taunt. They saw the figures slowly break apart into the ceiling as they disappeared into the academy again. Now it was personal for the six Harmonizers to accuse them.

* * *

Back up on the surface, Twilight and the other Harmonizers were heading back from a sudden errand from Sally Bollywood, totally unaware that she was under the influence of Equestrian Magic. That was the reason why they were gone without locking Dorm 49, allowing Wallflower Blush to enter and capture their friends. Friends. Their broken bonds. They realized that it was all for nothing as they were feeding Equestrian Magic from arguing with their broken bonds. Their bonds were what strengthen their friendship and Elements of Harmony attack power, but that was gone. The six girls entered the academy through the reception area and headed toward the courtyard back to Dorm 49.

"Ugggh! That was a complete waste of time". Twilight felt her forehead in defeat and made a fool of herself for leading her team into nothingness territory.

"What did Sally Bollywood need from us anyway?". Rainbow Dash curiously pondered. "Didn't she reform herself from the last time she messed with us?".

"I have to admit, it was a compelling adventure". Fluttershy emitted a giggle, enjoying the needless trip.

"She couldn't have been the one to lead us out the academy and into the Jackson Mountains looking for something, right?". Rarity queried on their trip. "Didn't Temperance remove the replica for the real gemstone?".

"I don't even understand why she would do it". Vexy was baffled.

"Ugh, let's just get back to Dorm 49 and figure this through, y'all". Applejack tired herself and had to rest for a while.

"Um, okay. You're the boss...". The Element of Magic opted without too much consideration of what they about to witness. It was all strange for their adventure to conclude for nothing, but that was what Sally Bollywood ordered anyway. Upon arrival in the courtyard came an unexpected event. The girls stopped, witnessing a protest concerning the possibilities of Equestrian Magic seeping into the academy. Even Rarity's magical forcefield couldn't withstand the secrecy of Vice-Principal Trunchbull holding the bad magic that the girls feared for. They saw that the protest was lead by Flash Sentry after staring at an empty Dorm 49. This more than gave his girlfriend the reason to run up to him.

"Flash! What's going on?". The studious asked, her boyfriend turning around and explaining the whole situation.

"Somebody has Equestrian Magic in this academy! I saw it surround your dorm after your friends mysteriously vanished!".

"What?!". Twilight shrieked, but couldn't draw attention because of the mass protest from students strangely aiming their billboards in the direction of Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office without realization.

"I wanted to hang out with you for a while, but this magic that's been stuck in your dorm all of this time is going to put you in danger if you stay in there! I suggest you find somewhere else to stay the night until we can fix this issue!".

"So much for my restin'". Applejack sighed in hopelessness, her head flailing downward at the flat grassy terrain below.

"Hey! You!". A voice echoed, startling the six girls as Flash Sentry reverted back to his protesting. The girls turned to their right, noticing Wallflower Blush, now equipped with her magical abilities from the vice-principal.

"Wallflower Blush?!". Rainbow bellowed in confusion. She retracted back to the studious, whom sighed. "I thought she was good now".

"Yeah, you thought so too! But I have become stronger since I made Sunset feel bad for herself!".

"Sunset Shimmer...". Twilight whispered to herself. That's right. Her strongest bond. Broken. All because of what she did to make her feel bad for herself.

"I applaud Sally Bollywood for sending you girls to the Jackson Mountains on foot in search of an ancient artifact only sealed by the mountains itself. Why would you even oblige to making yourself suffer that way? It was blast to play with your other friends".

Wallflower cackled a brief chuckle before the studious grew stern, concerned for the safety of their remaining Harmonizers.

"Where did you take them?!". She strided forward.

"Nah-ah!". The introvert halted her. "Don't want to get close to Equestrian Magic now, don't we?".

"I called dibs on that before we-". Rainbow had the opportunity to call out, but denied the chance as Wallflower snapped her fingers, a magical bout of Equestrian Magic floating them in her grasp.

"Time to complete the collection...". She snickered as she lifted the girls toward the library cavern to join the remaining Harmonizers. She exited the courtyard and soon arrived in the library. Scared onlookers watched behind cover as they glanced at Wallflower's magic holding the six girls in place. The Dorm 3 member made her way to the back of the library and pulled the book toward her, acting as the lever to the cave. She snickered inside, flinging the girls in front of her as the cave entrance, walking in. Sunset and the rest of the girls could see the shadowy figure become Twilight and the rest trapped insde of Wallflower's magic and flung them toward them to join with the rest. She fiddled with chain, allowing the six trapped girls to take a breif breather before the chain tightened with the six remaining half now stuck in the chain lock with them. Wallflower concluded, noting that was left for her to execute in the cavern as she retreated back to the surface of the library's second floor and locked the cavern entrance shut.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Wallflower taking Twilight and the rest of the Harmonizers to join with their friends and Flash Sentry leading a academy-wide protest in the courtyard against the snippets of Equestrian Magic surrounding Dorm , left by the aforementioned Dorm 3 member. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	89. The Bonds Of Friendship

Chapter 89: The Bonds Of Friendship

"What...just happened...?". A frightened Fluttershy clutched in her chain lock merely, a sign that her hands were confined to face downwards as she couldn't think to struggle.

"Wallflower's evil again!". Sunset Shimmer answered from the back of the circle, still chained up inside the cage that surrounded their every slight movement. "She has Equestrian Magic again!".

"I thought she learnt from her mistakes with the Memory Stone!". Applejack attempted to pry open herself, much to the dismay of the other Harmonizers. She somehow left her geode in Dorm 49 upon hurrying to complete Sally's errand.

Sunset's eyes widened for a bit as she felt the chain becoming tighter.

"Applejack! Everytime we try and free ourselves, the chain gets tighter. We need to find something other than that to let ourselves out of this place"

"We've already tried that, and it doesn't work whatever you do". Vanellope responded, as she wanted to fold her arms, but denied.

"Easy for you to say, Vanellope!". Rainbow scoffed, still upset from the argument.

"Face it, Rainbow Dash. We're stuck here". Sticks huffed. "Unless you somehow got your magical hoo-hah that allows you to become female Sonic the Hedgehog, then you could get us out of here".

"That's easy for you because you came from his world!".

Soon, quiet air encapsulated the library cavern in a mist of silence. Rainbow soon heard the silent pry all come to nothing as she sighed, blowing her hair upright from drooping onto her face.

"How do we get out of here without hurting each other, though?". She asked, no other girl had the right answer to match the tendency to bolt themselves free. Twilight turned toward Sunset, alerted by her sorry self that she trapped all of them in here in the first place.

"Sunset Shimmer...". The Element of Magic emit a soft call that notified the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. Nothing prepared her for what she really had to say regarding their bonds.

"I was the one who got us all into this mess in the first place, Twilight. If it wasn't for me, we would have still been out there getting our geodes, your geodes specifically. Everything could have been so much better had I not split the bonds of the group, and sent all of you to watch over Trunchbull like that".

"Sunset, what you did was great for all of us to work together and find Equestrian Magic".

"But it resulted in all of us being thrown in this giant cavern. Face it, Twilight. This is all my fault. Everything from the Battle of the Bands to the Friendship Games to Gloriosa's magic, that was all my fault for bringing the magic into this world in the first place. I shouldn't be the one that sticks by your side. I don't deserve to be a member of the Harmonizers at all".

"You've come a long way since you took that jewelry away from Equestria. You developed so much and learnt about friendship up until this point. It'll be worthless to throw that all away now. You deserve every right to be a member of the Harmonizers, and you deserve to be a supportive co-leader to the group as well".

"If it means so much to battle Trunchbull...".

"I'm sorry I ever snapped back at you like that". The 1st member continued. "We each wanted to go our own ways in our eyes, but I had other stuff to do".

"I forgive you...". Sunset gradually smiled as a result of comfort. She eyed toward the corner of her eye, a bright blonde-haired smurf nodding in satisfaction.

"I wanted to make up for my mistakes with my sister...". She managed to push her hand backwards to fiddle with the wand and pulled it toward her with confident strength. She pointed to stick in the direction of the holder and out shot a blast of smurf essence. The chain lock was in direct hit and was weakened, allowing Smurfette to slightly move her arm and unraveled the chain from herself and the rest of the Harmonizers as she stood up first.

"Nice going, Smurfette!". Vanellope cheered, the mint green surprise being lifted from the ground by Applejack.

"Yeah, who knew that you could do that in your free time, sis?". Vexy was astonished.

"Sometimes, all you really need is a little dash of friendship at your disposal. I'm sorry that I threw you under the bus like that".

"Apology accepted...". The two of them shared a hug of sistership being repaired.

"I think it's safe to say that I didn't mean what I said back there, Pinkie Pie. Can we be forgiven?". Applejack placed a hand on her shoulder, prompting the hyperactive pink girl to suddenly embrace her in that oh-so familiar feeling of missing each other.

"Hey, V. I know I was a bit harsh on you for watching Daring Do: Rescue Organization a different way, but I'm totally down with you liking your way of watching it. We cool?". Rainbow walked over to her bond, whom unanimously agreed.

"Sure". The 8th member fist bumped the Element of Loyalty in gratitude, as Lola and Rarity were amending their friendship.

"Are you sure you're going to find who hired that security guard?". The fashionista asked.

"I'm not the oldest girl for nothing. But we're still friends, right?".

"I wouldn't trade you for anything else in the world, darling". Rarity wrapped her arm around the 7th member, sharing a hug for their repaired bond that was once lost.

Sunset walked over to the edge of the cave and grasped her hands onto the steel bars that trapped them. Pinkie joined her after she stood up, licking her finger and determining the distance.

"What are you doing, Pinkie?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned to her.

"Finding out the distance of these steel bars so it's safe to assume to squeeze through them rather than wait for somebody to unlock the thing for you. Yep, It's safe to assume so". The hyperactive pink girl concluded, squeezing herself through the bars to determine her escape.

"Nobody ever does that...".

"You misunderstood cartoon logic, my friend!". She showed a squeal toward Sunset. Rather than question her, she simply shrugged it off and squeezed through the bars herself. She signaled the other girls to follow her, as almost every member of the Harmonizers were soon out from fitting themselves through the bars to escape. They looked back, only Sticks was inside the cage, still sat on the floor with her face down.

"Sticks, are you coming out?". The 11th member suggested.

Her emotive wellbeings in this situation didn't meet Sunset's requirements, but only made for herself to ask herself.

"Don't you wish that Twilight and Fluttershy shared their own bond?". She softly queried.

"What do you mean?". The studious walked to her.

"Sunset's intentions of giving up the co-leader role sparks thought inside of me that demonstrates the countless times I brought arguments into this group by my crazy theories... It almost feels like I'm the wild beast that Trunchbull is truly after".

"I see your point...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl gasped in realization - her theories were the cauldron of arguments brewing inside. "But you're still with us, right?".

"Go on ahead, Sunset Shimmer". The badger sighed, knowing her defeat was imminent. "You were made to be the co-lead for all I care anyway. But me, I'm just a badger...".

"You are more than just a badger, Sticks". Fluttershy came toward her, smiling. "You're our friend".

She reached a hand out to offer the 12th member to squeeze herself out of the cage.

"I was sorry to yell at you like that back in the Sanctuary Garden. I only wanted to protect both me and you".

Sticks gasped, glancing toward her. She held tears in her eyes as a result of this. It was almost like she was going to bawl her eyes out any moment.

"So...we're cool?".

"If any of your sayings matter to me, then yes. We're cool".

"Okay...". The badger stood up and faced a anticipated Fluttershy awaiting her hand.

Sticks held in her mere confidence as she walked toward the steel bars and clung on to it with both hands. Looking down, she saw the Element of Kindness shine at her with open arms and an offered hand to let her out of the cage. The 12th member therefore squeezed through, touching Fluttershy's hand with her own in the duration of proceeding to level with her terms. As the badger was let out of the cage and jumped down to Fluttershy, their hands' still touching one another. Fluttershy echoed a giggle and yanked Sticks forward, wrapping her arms around her for a warm embrace. Sticks held a definitive strong feeling of being bonds with a strong member like Fluttershy, as she returned the hug. Even the other girls saw how cute they were and closed in for a big group hug that recouped all of their bonds back together again. Soon, the Harmonizers released each other and stood back, Fluttershy being the last girl as she broke away from a quiet and casual Sticks that wiped the last of her tears.

"We should probably get out of here while we still can...". The co-lead scanned the entirety of the cavern bar the stairs that lead back up to the surface.

"But how are we going to do that?". Rarity asked.

"We don't have our geodes on us". Applejack added.

"Rarity's forcefield might be in danger". Vanellope clarified.

"If Trunchbull does fire her Equestrian Magic at my shield, it would do nothing at first".

"So there's a caveat?". The 11th member turned to her.

"Not so necessary a caveat, more of a miscommunication to myself that I didn't take into consideration the damage taken on my dome structure. But fear not! Trunchbull's magic isn't seeping into the atmosphere for once".

"But you can't tell how much damage it will take before it eventually vanishes". Fluttershy echoed.

"None of us can, that's the bad part". Sunset eyed the locked door to the library cavern and wished for the best. Just then, a thought popped up in her mind that could give one of her teammates a chance to get some help. "Unless...".

"Unless what, sugarcube?". The southern farm girl asked.

"Starlight Glimmer can help us determine the strength of Rarity's forcefield".

"Really? How'd that help us?". Sticks eyed the red and yellow-streaked haired girl in confusion, granted the two of them never really got a chance to be the best of pals.

"She can come in this world and act as a student here to watch over the forcefield and make sure it doesn't spread around the academy. If Trunchbull's magic encapsulates all of the campus, then I don't know what bad magic will come out of that".

"But who's actually going to get her to come here?". Smurfette asked, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl pointing directly at her.

"You are!".

"Me?!".

"You took liberties with Vexy, so now it's time for you to take liberties for all of us".

"I don't know if that's going to get me infected by Equestrian Magic like before, right?". The Element of Trustworthy turned to her trusty sister for the answers.

"You didn't go to Boston during the Christmas holiday season, so I guess you could go up there and get Starlight Glimmer, sister".

Smurfette retracted back, all of the girls except Sticks smiled with confidence that their timid friend will complete her task. Sticks, meanwhile had her arms folded and silently grunted. Taking one huge gulp of anticipation and a boat load of confidence, Smurfette obliged and sighed.

"Okay...I'm going to do it".

"Wooo! That's the spirit!". Vexy felt ecstatic, flailing her arms around and embracing her sister for a brief moment.

"But how am I going to escape into the academy if the door to it is sealed shut?".

That made the red and yellow-streaked haired girl scan around the cavern again for potential ideas for the blonde-haired smurf to use. She thought of a good hiding spot beneath the stone walls of the cave that'll cover them.

"You'll write a quick letter to Principal Celestia about the importance of friendship and how you admire Twilight, oh and let yourself be the one to bring it to her".

"Is that going to work though?". The 9th member grew concerned over the stunt, hence why she hesitated.

"Equestrian Magic users generally have a tendency to exploit their powers and ignore others, but seeing how our great leader of the academy is involved, I don't suppose why not".

"I'll get writing right now!". Smurfette dashed away from the girls and whipped out a pen and paper. She began to rapidly write neatly to comprehend the importance of friendship to Principal Celestia. After a while, she dashed back right beside the 11th member and gave the paper to her. "Done!".

"Wow! How long did that take you?". A surprised Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Uhhh...". The Element of Trustworthy slightly brushed her forehead with just a finger, figuring out the allotted time.

"Nevermind. We got the letter, we just need you to walk back into the academy. We'll go hide inside the cavern".

"Got it!". The blonde-haired smurf saw her friends departing from her and thus made her way up the stairs toward the only entrance in the cavern. Within metres of the structure, she tapped her knuckles on the door, producing a knock. Conveniently, Sally Bollywood just so happened to be standing outside the door keeping a lookout of where the Harmonizers were actually being held captive. She heard a knock and gasped, turning around to open the door with the dislodged book on the library shelf.

"What do you want?". The stern detective growled in her general direction, against a quiet, timid Smurfette just wanting to complement the friendship being taught at the academy.

"I have a letter I have to send to Principal Celestia, Sally. Do you mind if I hop out of this cavern for a few minutes to ten?".

"Is it that serious that you want to address her this in person?".

Smurfette nodded, granting Sally to roll her eyes and give the smurf access to the academy. Without hesitation, the Element of Trustworthy bolted out toward the library entrance, Sally chasing after her. In the midst of her panic, she dropped the letter but couldn't go back for it as the detective was closing in on her. Just a few more hallways until she could see the reception draw close. The mere stronger stamina of Sally bare Smurfette's perception as she could only run faster to give herself more space. She reached the academy entrance soon thereafter, noticing the portal to Equestria and jumping right through it with no mistakes in sight. It only took Sally that long to peek from the academy reception area to glance at the portals emitting a sound. It could only mean one thing - Smurfette made it into Equestria without getting dragged out by Sally.

* * *

Smurfette landed inside Twilight's castle, her face planted on the concrete floor of the architectural wonder and took her eyesight up. Her vision was blurry after falling flat on the floor and shook her head, gaining breath after all of that running. The double door burst open, revealing Starlight Glimmer in pony form glancing at a Smurfette in pony form.

"Uhhh...what just happened?". She spoke to herself, confused about what was happening since she was the guard of the castle after all. It could only take the Element of Trustworthy to explain the situation for her to realize the dangers in the human world.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The Harmonizers escaping the chain lock and the cage after some considerations and repairing their bonds, and Smurfette landing in Equestria in front of Starlight Glimmer after being tasked with saving the group from failing to stop Canterlot Academy become the breeding ground for Equestrian Magic. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	90. Carry The Mantle

Chapter 90: Carry The Mantle

"Uhhh...Smurfette?". A dazzled Starlight Glimmer assumed, the smurf-now-pony right in front of her as the 9th member glared at her from below. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in Canterlot Academy with your friends?".

"That's the main reason why I came here". The Element of Trustworthy stood on all fours like a normal pony, standing tall of confidence with herself. She had to explain what went horribly wrong back there, the nervous anxiety running through her veins as this was something new for her - she was carrying the team. "I've got a problem, or rather we've got a problem!".

"What is it?". A concerning Starlight asked in curiosity, destined for her friends' safety in the human world.

* * *

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull has taken over the academy...". The two ponies were inside the map room, around the large table. Smurfette was taking up her own as Starlight sat in Twilight's throne. "She's infected students who had Equestrian Magic before and turned them against us again. But this time, she made Sally Bollywood lock us all up in the library cavern after splitting our stronger bonds apart".

"She split the bonds in two?".

Smurfette quietly shook her head in disagreement.

"Somehow, we split our bonds apart from arguing instead of trying to steer Vice-Principal Trunchbull away from our dorm".

"So it wasn't you at all?". Starlight held in her composure, playing it safe as she assumed so.

"And now, I have to be the one to let my friends escape from the cavern and stop all of this Equestrian Magic from trying to turn Canterlot Academy into a breeding ground for the bad essence that's not from my wand, or controllable". She sighed, tilting her head down.

"It's not your fault that you had to do this to yourself, Smurfette". The co-assistant of friendship strided to her. "Things like these happen all of the time when I fight alone to keep Equestria from its bad magic, but it's nothing like you've faced in the human world with Twilight and the others".

"But this is different, Starlight. I'm carrying the whole weight of my family like this. I've never done something like this since I was in the Smurf Village a long time ago".

"Then you have no problem hearing my example of running a whole communist town of equalists".

"What?". The 9th member glanced at her in confusion.

"You don't want to know the full story".

"I just wish Vice-Principal Trunchbull could stop all of this and let us have the last few months to ourselves without no issues".

Smurfette gulped, hearing the name mentioned as she thought up a bubble of Sticks so suddenly.

" _You're the only one that says Trunchbull by her occupation name, not her surname!_ ".

Her anxiety made her tremble in fear, the bubble dissipating without Starlight realizing.

"I got to stop doing that...". She imagined the worst case scenario, thus exiting her throne and galloping slowly toward the door.

"Stop doing what? I'm not doing anything wrong". Starlight pleaded her innocence in a tough situation like this.

"No. Sometimes it's best to do something different. I got to call her by her surname rather than her occupation name or else I will different from the rest of the Harmonizers!".

"You mean that angry vice-principal you mentioned earlier that's threatening to take over the entire academy because you had a feud with Vexy? Either that or I'm going crazy".

"How did you know I had an argument with my sister?". The Element of Trustworthy stopped, turning around to her.

"Just a hunch, but I'm sure of everything that I can help you find the answers you can find in order to save Canterlot Academy". Starlight Glimmer strolled to her, placing a hoof to her chest for warmth and comfort for a friend like her, even if she wasn't in the group to begin with. "What's in it for me?".

"I kinda want you to come into the human world and check up on Rarity's force field she put up around the academy courtyard".

"Believe me, I can do that, if it means so much for you and your friends". Starlight concluded, giving Smurfette a hopeful smile that she would be able to fix all of this and save the campus from destruction.

* * *

Inside the library cavern back in the human world, the rest of the Harmonizers were still captured inside the cave after their trusty friend departed for help. Rainbow, Vanellope and Pinkie were telling stories in a circle. Twilight, Sunset and Vexy were stood under the cavern staircase for some sort of signal service and the rest of the girls were thinking about how to get out of here in the meantime, hovering around the perimeter of the giant cave with all of their confidence still intact onto them as Lola strided toward a docile Sticks, her elbows up and slanted across against the jagged stone walls with no injury.

"Can I ask you something?". The Element of Sportsmanship used her initiative to bring as little confidence and hope she had.

"Leave me alone. I'm doing my standard anime elbows up pose". The badger quite clearly gave her some indication that she had enough, judging by her late amendment with Fluttershy and her views on her role in the group.

"Oh...okay". The bunny tilted her head down, positioning herself to lose her faith to continue her speech. She parted from her, the 7th member stopping just in time for Rarity and Applejack to walk up to her.

"I don't know how much more I can take in this god-awful cavern with all of these dirty walls and creatures everywhere!". The fashionista whined.

"I'm having the same feeling too, Rare. At least it's not as bad as we expected this cave to be, not like the previous years where it was damp, dirty and reaked of unimaginable undesirables like these insects". She held her hand, a spider latchly crawling on her finger toward the bunny. She undoubtedly shrieked in fear and rapidly shook her finger vertically to rid of the arachnid. She eventually got it off from her finger and landed to the ground below.

"What are you suppose to do when Trunchbull has Equestrian Magic up in them hallways back there?". The 2nd member asked. "I'm startin' to think that this was her plan all along, y'all".

"A dirty plan at that". Rarity quietly pouted in disgrunt fashion.

"She wants to dispel all of the Elements of Harmony and Sunset and Sticks and confind them to this cavern so our attack would do nothing to her while she reigns her supreme over up at the surface". Lola explained. "How long until she finishes her duties to become Principal of this academy? I couldn't imagined that happening, not when the Spring Fling is among us!".

"At least Smurfette's got it all covered". Applejack gave some hope put into the bunny, with Rarity nodding her head to satisfy herself. Lola immediately satisfied with a nod, following up from her built-in confidence.

"How long is it until Smurfette eventually busts us out of here?". Her concerned sister spoke of the inconceivable, as both Twilight and Sunset held their phones at the ready, but were unable to get a satisfactory signal to the outside world. "I don't know how long I can take in here".

"I'm trying to find a valid signal in this cave, but none of my positions work with me". The studious explained, attempting again.

"Me too. This cave is really devoid of any strength, and we don't have the geodes with us". Sunset added.

"This cavern won't do much with our default Elements of Harmony attack, but Smurfette is getting help. Even if we tried, it would fail". The Element of Innovation added.

"It wouldn't work without Smurfette being here anyhow". Twilight glanced up. "I just hope she knows what she's doing".

"Me too". Vexy turned around, concluding to clench her fist in anticipation, praying to herself that Smurfette had found Starlight Glimmer and explained everything to her.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Smurfette explaining the whole story to Starlight Glimmer, whom was willing to help by any means, and the girls still stuck in the library cavern trying to find a good mobile signal. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	91. Take One For The Team

Chapter 91: Take One For The Team

The portal blared a bright ominous glow of cyan blue as Smurfette and Starlight returned to the human world, their mission holstered at their helm. A feeling crept inside the latter though, the confident Elements of Harmony ally from Equestria didn't really have any full knowledge of what Vice-Principal Trunchbull was fully capable of. That feeling on a new task that heaped on her could have been a lot worse, the human girl staring up into the sky, greeted by that Dartmouth green sky with a few darker shaded clouds. There was definitely a storm coming and the majority of that was something to do with Equestrian Magic.

"I can definitely see the problem here, Smurfette". Starlight merely stuttered and kept composure to herself. "That dark green sky is bad news anywhere we go in Equestria".

"That wasn't there before I left...". The blonde-haired smurf had the temptation to freak out. "Yep! That's Equestrian Magic all right!".

"Where do you suppose the library cavern is?".

"I'll show you, but getting around this magic-infested academy is not going to be easy. Follow me".

As such, Starlight took no obvious route than to trail the Element of Trustworthy at her disposal, the girls heading into the academy and through the quiet reception area. Frightened students worryingly walked past them as Smurfette grew nervous from the start, but nevertheless had to bring the fate into her and the Harmonizers. Starlight had no idea that this was all happening right under her nose, the girl only brought into this by the leaders. She scanned her surroundings, panicked students keeping their composure inside of them as they guarded their lockers in fear.

"These students don't look like they're infected with Equestrian Magic". She remarked.

"Yes, but there is bad magic around here. That sky turning a dark green during my explanation to you in Equestria was one of them". Smurfette turned to her while walking toward the library.

"How would you know? You're not originally from around here".

"Twilight taught me the benefits of the effects of Equestrian Magic and what it does for you to easily spot some crawling out into the open fields and buildings and such. Being the 9th member of the Elements of Harmony and Harmonizers gave me some understanding of what it can really do. That's why the girls sent me to fetch you and break them out of the cavern".

"Couldn't have just break themselves out?". Starlight was confused.

"They could, but their geodes are inside of Dorm 49". The smurf therefore followed up with a hopeless sigh.

"Oh...". The human girl responded with a hollow sound of sorrow as her fellow friends could only bare to think of the imaginable Dorm 49 being the breeding ground for their magical regime. Upon strolling past the doors that lead to the courtyard, a commotion could be heard with Starlight and Smurfette suddenly staring at what seemed to be a protest held in the dim courtyard under the darkened sky.

"What's going on?". The blonde-haired smurf wondered in bouts of curiosity.

"Are you sure that isn't standard academy life? What are they protesting about?".

"I don't know...". The curious smurf headed outside into the courtyard. Upon entering just a few feet, she could hear a sharp yield gradually making way on Rarity's forcefield as the magic inside of the dome somehow found it's way into the air. Smurfette was undoubtedly fearful as Starlight came over to her.

"I honestly don't understand. Is that...breaking?!". The girl pointed at the weakened forcefield.

"Why does Rarity's shield look like it's going to give way any minute now?". Smurfette eyed the vulnerable forcefield. "Uhh...I'm getting a weird feeling".

"We have to warn her, Smurfette!". Starlight suddenly panicked. "We need to go to the library now!".

Just as the smurf was able to respond with a a quick word, her phone started to vibrate in her dress pocket as she whipped it out from behind her and checked the caller. She was surprised to see Sunset ringing her, but for what did she need her heeding for? Pressing her phone to her ear allowed her to speak to her.

"Sunset?". The Element of Trustworthy said, Starlight able to hold back and allow a friend to help.

"Smurfette! We've managed to get a signal inside of the library cavern! Can you hear me?".

"I can hear you".

"What can you see up there?".

The 9th member turned around and stared up at the breakable forcefield forecoming the darkened sky above.

"Uh... A darkened sky with bellowing, nasty clouds and a breakable forcefield. I don't think Rarity adjusted her shield to be as strong as it could be".

"What?! If that magic surrounds the academy, we're done for!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl undoubtedly grew intensely worried.

"A darkened sky...". Twilight was beside her, as her docile nature allowed her to think about the image Smurfette was witnessing up there all on her own. An awful realization popped up in her mind, the dire situation readying itself to spiral out of control. "Oh no! This is bad!".

"Huh?". Vexy was also beside her as she noticed to turn to her, as well as Sticks.

"There might be a slight chance that Trunchbull has taken some teeny tiny magic out of the Storm King and used it to try and recreate his reign when we were on that boat".

"Surely, you're kiddin', right?". The 12th member could be heard bellowing through Smurfette's phoneline.

"We left that staff on an island near the sunken ship, but the portal to it is back in Equestria! Smurfette's going to have to go back into our world and through that cave to the island!".

"She didn't come with us when the Storm King was there". Sunset responded. "She was still on the Luxe Deluxe".

"If she doesn't get the staff, then Trunchbull wins!". Twilight quietly snapped at her strong bond.

"And we thought Trunchbull already secured us, neutralized us, and see what made us tick. The last thing we would expect her to do now is to burst open the door like an angry Avon lady, and she's going to wonder where Smurfette is!". Sticks churned out.

"Do you want me to give you the co-ordinates of the cave location?". The studious grabbed the phone from Sunset for a second.

"Sure, whatever it takes".

"We came into Equestria through that way. It's in the Everfree Forest near the Castle of the Two Sisters. Do you know where that is and how to get there?".

"I think so".

"Good. Make us proud, Smurfette. I know you can do it". The Element of Magic concluded before giving Sunset her phone back and dialing off the line, the 9th member building up confidence and turning to Starlight, the two of them still situated in the courtyard with all of the protesting running amok.

"What did she say?". The human girl asked in curiousity, Smurfette sighing in anticipation.

"Starlight. Can you head to the library cavern on your own and try to contact the girls? I have to go to Equestria and through that cave to an island where a staff is supposedly located".

"Woah, whoa, whoa! I don't even know where the cavern is, and I'm sure you don't know where that cave is!".

"But I have to do in order to save my friends from this disaster!". Smurfette snapped to match Starlight.

"Fine, fine". The human couldn't take her argument with the Element of Trustworthy to a degree that her namesake could only match her true intentions to respond with a task. "I guess I can't match with the Element of Trustworthy the same way I can with Lola, or Vexy. You got this".

The blonde-haired smurf therefore bently threw her arm forward and clenched her fist.

"Trust me, okay, Starlight Glimmer?". She concluded, the smurf running as fast as she could to the academy entrance back to Equestria. In the meantime, her confidence built up as Starlight parted the other direction toward the direction of the library. She had faith in the the Harmonizer member, with the staff supposedly going to be collected for the banishment of Equestrian Magic led by Vice-Principal Trunchbull. It was alright knowing the source, but to actually fight the magic could take alot of manpower and strength to overcome. Starlight had found herself entering the library from the familiar books to the librarian being that of Cheerilee. She didn't take too much of it, only being brought here to search for the rest of the Harmonizers from the heart of Smurfette. She scanned every corner of the room thus and found nothing at first, that was until she traversed deeper on the second floor that she found a dislodged book hanging from the shelf by a few metres from the rest. Sally Bollywood was guarding the entrance to the cavern where all of the girls were and acted professional about her temporary job. Starlight took a few strides too close, prompting the infected Sally to halt her.

"Where do you think you're going, newbie?".

"Uhh...". Starlight's minds knew she wasn't a student here, but had to improvise for her safety. "I'm studying for the finals and this is the only section about mythology".

"Hmmm...". Her stony feelings deterred from herself, but that didn't matter to Starlight. She just wanted to read, but to find Twilight and Sunset behind those shelves with the rest of her friends could mean one thing for her - she had to save them no matter what. She walked to the side and sat down to grab a book and read, all the while Sally was glaring at Starlight from the corner of her eye. This obviously felt uncomfortable for the girl trying to study, as all she ever wanted to do in her mind was rescue the girls. She had to do something, and fast. Putting the book down and getting up, she walked to the balcony and scanned for any potential ideas to distract Sally, but there wasn't anything that could counter her. That alone was unfortunate, as Starlight silently groaned to heed a solution on her own.

* * *

Smurfette wandered through the Everfree Forest on all fours as she longed to search for the cave that would lead her to the island where the mcguffin was. Of course, the forest was silent, but strange creatures adhered to her in creepy fashion. Smurfette scanned her surroundings and silently gulped in fear. She thought to herself that she wanted to back out of this. No. She had to fight for this, for her friends, for Canterlot Academy. She kept strolling, only ever getting freaked out by the bats that swooped down at her. That was enough to gallop further into the spooky forest as the smurf pony caught glimpse of the Castle of the Two Sisters in the far distance, the cave not far from it. The Element of Trustworthy set her eyes upon the latter as she galloped into the cave unscathed and quickly caught sight of the portal that lead to the island from the quicksand that hid the other side from the cave opening. Jumping right through it after pulling a stone lever allowed Smurfette to transform back into a human girl and shoot out of the quicksand and stopped. She turned around back at the pool of magic that transformed her back into a human and thought weirdly about the portal briefly. She thus shrugged it off and resumed her trekking to the side of the island, through the jungle and saw the edge that was encapsulated by the ocean on all sides. The 9th member had to stop herself once reaching the ocean to catch herself from exhaustion, panting for the air really quickly.

"Phew...". She wiped the feared sweat from her forehead and scanned the lonely island for the staff. There, to her left sat a lone staff made by the Storm King itself. Sunset must have left it there after the Luxe Deluxe sank and forgot all about it bar reminding herself of the portal that provided a route for everybody on board. "The staff!".

She strided towards the staff, gazed upon its jagged formation that provided the magical route for the girls in this tough situation. Yes. Vice-Principal Trunchbull was obviously using the Storm King's magic from somewhere in the academy while the girls were away for Spring Break. But how did that happen? Nevertheless, Smurfette yanked the staff from its position and felt a positive vibe coming from using the weapon to her advantage. It was just like her wand, but better. It was the Storm King's staff, but without no smurf essence but good magic ever since the original holder was defeated. She had a good feeling about this.

"Now to take this back to Canterlot Academy to fix everything...". She spoke to herself once more, the smurf eyeing its properties a little more before heading back into Equestria. This could have gratifications against Vice-Principal Trunchbull, as she would find out later.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Starlight finding out the Equestrian Magic at Canterlot Academy first hand and heading to the library, while Smurfette heads to grab the Storm King's staff from the island near the sunken Luxe Deluxe. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	92. The Capture In The Rye

Chapter 92: The Capture In The Rye

A curious Starlight Glimmer retracted back to Sally Bollywood and heeded to pick up the book she read and continued where she left off. This was all the while the Dorm 1 member had her eyes laid down upon her for a stern firm on the cavern entrance. This was uncomfortable for her, but had faith in Smurfette for grabbing the Storm King's staff near the sunken Luxe Deluxe as promised. She sifted her eyes on the book and ignored Sally, her vision eyeing the passage's of word that intrigued the book and formed a relation with her. She couldn't care less about the mass protest outside underneath the dark green sky that illuminated the city like a blanket of evil. She was only fixated on helping the Harmonizers out of the cave with help from a mythology book. As it turns out, she didn't have an easy access of magic, with her her horn disappearing through the portal to the human world. She was insufficient and anecdotal with the same magic in the human world compared to Equestria. But it was still Equestrian Magic she was fighting against nonetheless. Starlight took a brief peek at Sally from the book she was reading and had to do something. Fast. The problem was, she didn't have anything to work with at the moment.

"When is Smurfette coming back with that staff...?". She sighed in a soft tone of voice.

* * *

Smurfette ran back into the human world from Equestria from the human world with the Storm King's staff in her grasp. Knowing the same kind of magic had something to do with her stuck of a sinking ship, this was feasible to comprehend. She ran as fast as she could into the academy, past the reception area with nobody staring at her in ponder and shock. Her feelings struck as she passed the courtyard, students gathering a larger rally for themselves with Dorm 49 seeping its magic outside of the dormitory and to adjacent dorms. This was all Wallflower - she took the Equestrian Magic into the Harmonizers abode as a way to scare them away. That was her plan for Vice-Principal Trunchbull to move onto her next step. It was going all too well for the employer - too, too well infact that she was one step closer to assert her role of Principal of the academy without her colleagues knowing. Nobody dreamt of having a Principal Trunchbull anyway, and nobody will ever try without chilling goosebumps running down their spines. How did the other vice-principals ignore what was going on with their fellow colleague? Where was Principal Celestia in all of this? Smurfette could only shrug so little off while continuing to head for the library. However, the magic withered all to well for nearby students of Dorm 49's magical totem shrine, as students like Tennis Match, Uni-Kitty, Lavender Lace, Cloudy Kicks and Brandy Harrington all feared for the worst. Vice-Principal's next step was to infect those students and gradually build upon her empire, much like what villains typically root for. Smurfette entered the library just as Starlight was scanning the entire room once more for any ideas. Spotting the black, jagged staff that was perched by the smurf's hands told her that she was successful in her mission. This gave an excuse for the human girl to retreat to ground level and meet up with the Element of Trustworthy.

"Smurfette!". She greeted enthusiastically. "You got the staff!".

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull isn't going to strengthen her army even more with this-". She squinted rapidly and froze for a brief moment, remembering what Sticks had told her about the now hated vice-principal. "Never mind! I got the staff and its all that matters. I have my wand as a backup".

"That's great news!". Starlight felt ecstatic as the 9th member rummaged through her dress pocket, pulling out her phone and dialing Sunset for notification.

"Did you get the staff, Smurfette?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl called out for demanding and life-saving answers.

"I did!". She lifted her arm carrying the staff a vertical distance upward. "I have it right here!".

"Great! We should need that for later when we get busted out of this dark cavern. We could be able to do it ourselves, but we don't have our geodes, more specifically, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy's geodes".

"They're in Dorm 49, aren't they?". A deadpan face mimicked itself onto the blonde-haired smurf as the inevitable answer for inbound on her.

"Somebody has to go fetch them out of the room. What's the state of Dorm 49 now?".

Smurfette froze and pondered with thought. The dorm was full of Equestrian Magic and was starting to spill out of the room the last she saw her accommodation, but the geodes were an important asset to an equally important Harmonizers group.

"It's not good, Sunset". She hesitated on breaking the bad news to the red and yellow-streaked haired girl in sheer panic. "I saw Equestrian Magic trying to spill out into the hallway and into nearby facilities".

"What?!". The tone sharply raised on Sunset, whom feared for the safety of the other students around Dorm 49, spurts of Equestrian Magic arming to infect them. "Won't our geodes be affected too?".

"Well...uhhh...". Pinkie chimed in at the right moment to clarify something important, expository in her deposit of speech. "...items can't be infected by Equestrian Magic because they're items and not actual human beings!".

"Smurfette!". Sunset retracted back to her phone and tasked her friend with an incredibly difficult mission to bridle. "Go get those geodes out of Dorm 49 and into the library, stat!".

"Got it!". The 9th member saluted and quickly hung up, retreating her phone into her dress pocket. She soon stared directly at Starlight as a means of departing from her again.

"I have to get those geodes into the library, Starlight! Do you want to come with me?". The Element of Trustworthy destined for her friends.

"Well... That guard up there has been awfully suspicious of me hanging around the cave entrance, so I guess why not".

"Great!". Smurfette suddenly grabbed her hand and yanked it forward as she concluded toward the infected Dorm 49. Starlight was sure of what the smurf had by demand of her friends that she was determined to fulfill their promise as a trusty Element of Harmony. The two girls found themselves outside in the courtyard as soon as they could with the protests still active in their sight and sound combined. This was really bad news as the girls could clearly witness Equestrian Magic from Dorm 49 seeping its way out into the courtyard, and quickly. Smurfette silently gulped and briefly feared, but felt confidence nonetheless.

"That's not good!". Starlight immediately clarified upon close inspection.

"I really didn't have to do this, but my friends are in danger and the geodes are in there! I'm going inside and grabbing them!".

"Be careful in there!". The human girl wished a curiously great adventure in there, albeit merely as Smurfette wandered into the 5th dorm building and into Dorm 49.

The green smoke of Equestrian Magic plumed the dormitory as the smurf entered. Her eyesight was blurred from the obscurity of this smoke, but could locate the dorm without any problems. Her primary focus was to get the geodes out of there and into the hands of those who own it - Twilight and the original Elements of Harmony. She scanned and wandered for a mere while before she could see the geodes in an open drawer; the magic inside mysteriously opened the drawer with no explanation. Smurfette had no other option than to quickly grab the six geodes and make her way out of the dorm, fast. She could only take so much of the green smoke before she felt uneasy about the whole situation. It was only a while until she felt sick to be honest.

"Quickly!". Starlight pulled out a small necklace box that could fit all of the geodes in.

Upon reaching Starlight and putting the geodes in a box that she gave the smurf, the 9th member fell to the grass below, fainting due to the plume of magical smoke that engulfed the dorm.

"Smurfette!". She cried out, but nothing answered her. With all of the protests going on by the other students, she could only help by herself. She was only granted a slight groan from the 9th member in defeat. Starlight immediately eyed the box, somehow landing on the grass, but kept the geodes intact. She picked up the box and ruffled it in Smurfette's dress pocket as faith she will get inside. Soon though, she noticed a crowd of people gradually strolling towards the two girls from all sides - it was the infected girls whom somehow had knowledge of what Smurfette and Starlight were up to. The human girl quickly fled from Smurfette's dropped body and took refuge behind Vice-Principal Trunchbull's statue. The circle got smaller and smaller until the infected girls lifted up the unconcious student and took her away, with the small box containing the geodes still hidden inside her dress pocket. Starlight had an idea pop up in her head upon witnessing one of the infected students was Sally Bollywood - the one guarding the library cavern from her. This alone gave her a plan to make contact with the rest of the Harmonizers and quickly darted back to the library

* * *

A cackled but sinister laugh echoed throughout the office as Vice-Principal Trunchbull swung her seat around to a now conscious Smurfette, whom was tied around a chair with her arms pressed against her sides. All of the infected girls, including Sally Bollywood held in her high regards as they were present, staring at the 9th member.

"S'ppose you had something to do with what you've done, Smurfette...". The mean vice-principal snickered and glared deeply into the smurf's soul, all the while the 9th member gulped in fear, the small box could be felt by her as it pressed against her thighs unscathed. "Why did you sneak out of that cavern?".

The nervous attrition on Smurfette's face deterred her from answering clearly.

"Well... ANSWER ME!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull yelled with sudden warning.

"I wanted to sneak out to tell Principal Celestia about how important friendship is to all of us. I even wrote a letter detailing in my very own handwriting".

"Ah! Yes!". The vice-principal held up a piece of paper with the exact same properties of writing style. "You mean... THIS ONE?!".

Smurfette gasped and silently gulped, shuddering with intense fear. Vice-Principal Trunchbull wanted to investigate further, thus turning the paper around to read the passage of good trust and will, sliding down her reading glasses in the process.

" _Dear Principal Celestia. I just wanted to know how good you are of a Principal. How does friendship really hold up? Well, for starters, we, as the Harmonizers hold a very strong regard to when friendship is magic at this academy. As superheroes, we saved this academy countless times from devastation over the years and have mainly helped each other and other students to benefit from this marvelous achievement. I just wanted to know how great of a employer you are. From Smurfette!_ ". She read aloud for everybody in the office to hear.

Smurfette's jaw dropped and she soon took off her glasses and glared straight at her.

"Did you write this?!". She yelled at her even further, but the 9th member could only nod faintly in a fear environment.

"Oh please! You knew how little vocab you have when you first started here! I made myself clear to myself that I had you down with the same vocal range as Peppa Pig!". She held the paper horizontally and ripped it in two, startling the trapped Element of Trustworthy, gasping to make it personal for her. Vice-Principal Trunchbull soon continued to deny her any fighting words. "I laid down a rule on my own confining all of the Harmonizers and its allies to the academy only! Not only did you get the memo because I forgot to announce it on the intercom due to having so much fun with Equestrian Magic, but you have also brought an outsider into our campus! Take her back to the cavern where she belongs!".

She reached a finger, pulling it directly at her door as Sally and Wallflower answered in her rule.

"We have you covered". Sally responded.

"Yes, ma'am". Wallflower replied.

As the two infected students began to untie Smurfette and grip her tight to take back to the cavern, Vice-Principal Trunchbull cocked a sinister laugh of evil that determined her role as a villain all along. Smurfette caught her laugh growing more faint as she was taken out of her office and toward the cavern.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Smurfette getting captured by Vice-Principal Trunchbull upon grabbing the geodes for the girls, and Starlight noticing the Storm King's staff for the first time since it was left on the island. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	93. Fairytales In Trance

Chapter 93: Fairytales In Trance

Starlight Glimmer darted back to the library after spotting Sally Bollywood leave her post. What perfect time than now to do it, as the human girl lifted a frantic arm and interacted with the loose book that acted as a lever. Pulling it revealed the adjacent bookshelf suddenly moving on hinges like a door being opened. The effects proved futile against a mere panicked Starlight, whom waited until the cave fully opened to walk right in. She seemed curious, concerned, cautious about this. Taking a stride into the abyss was good enough for her instincts that produced slight nervous issues, but nonetheless built herself with confidence and walked right in. She climbed down some steps that provided a path to the 11 Harmonizers like a captive distress call that echoed inside of her to accomplish. Calling out the leader would do the simplest of tricks.

"Twilight!". She cried out, concerning for her and her friends wellbeings.

It turns out this had worked, as the studious' ears picked up on a familiar ring of voice. Her body lit up and stood up, wiping dust herself in the process.

"Starlight?". She answered, her calling card's arrival by Smurfette deemed a success. Starlight started to jog towards the bottom of the cavern; the rest of the girls were situated. Within eye distance from each other, the Element of Magic spread out her arms for a big hug as the human girl suddenly tripped and toppled down the stairs, knowing into Twilight with her arms wrapped around the Element of Magic. She was now of top of the 1st member, hugging her as the studious returned the embrace. Within seconds though, she had enough, thus responding. "Uhh... Starlight, you can stop hugging me now".

"Oh...sorry". The girl released her arms around her as the studious had already done a mere few seconds. They both retreated to stand from being wiped by dust and instead wiped dust from them. The other Harmonizers, by now had crowded around the two as they exchanged their plea. "I came as fast as I could! Somebody at this academy has Equestrian Magic or something like that!".

"You couldn't have come at a batter time than now". The Element of Magic turned to scan around her student, but found nothing regarding the 9th member. Concerned, she spoke of it. "Was Smurfette supposed to be with you?".

"I...uhhhh". Starlight merely froze and overcame a punched feeling to the gut as she had to break the bad news that Vexy's sister had been captured by Vice-Principal Trunchbull. "Well...you see... Smurfette... The good news is that your geodes are safe with her. The bad news is that she was captured by whomever controls all of the magic here".

All of the girls around her gathered a collective gasp of shock.

"Smurfette's been captured?!". Vexy yelped, throwing the girl off her rhythm.

"She still has the geodes with her. But she has been captured alright".

"What is she going to do with her?!". Lola bellowed, having not another repeat of brainwashed friends turned against the Harmonizers.

"Oh! I can't stand to watch her get locked up in the Chokey!". Fluttershy whimpered.

"Or become the ruler of Trunchbull's massive magical regime!". Vanellope feared.

"Everybody calm down!". Twilight walked forward and halted the fear temporary. "I'm sure she will run back to us just like she does all of the time".

"That's just making things worse, Twilight". Starlight quietly shook her head with a fearful frown upon her face. "I came back here as soon as I could to tell you, but I don't know where she went".

Just then, they heard a sudden burst of sound coming from the entrance, the doors crumbling open to reveal a scared Smurfette rushing down the stairs to the girls' level.

"AND DON'T COME BACK UP!". An angry Sally Bollywood echoed the entire cavern with her expressionless rage with the 9th member fleeing toward the rest of the Harmonizers and Starlight.

Smurfette's panting breath could only signify one thing for them - she had an unpleasant run-in with the bull herself, armed with Equestrian Magic to the teeth. The Element of Trustworthy was panicking as she ran down the stairs and suddenly embraced Vexy, tears merely forming her eyes as she hoped to fight them.

"I'm so sorry I left you all in here in the first place!". She quite clearly showed signs of breaking down in her voice. "She caught me and ripped up the friendship letter I was going to give to Principal Celestia!".

"The letter you wrote to her. She ripped that up?". A confused Vexy answered her sister as she mere wrapped her arms around a distraught Smurfette.

"Yes! Now she's going to think I only write letters to the leader of this academy!".

"No...what are you talking about, sister. You did a great job fetching Starlight Glimmer for us. I'm proud of you". Vexy closed her eyes from the warmth of Smurfette's hug. "You took one for the team".

Starlight's eyes glimmered brightly as the smurf sisters released each other from their embrace. The 9th member still had the scared feeling, but Vexy assured her by straightening up her hair.

"You did what I asked you to. You should be proud of yourself too".

"Besides...". The girl came forward, remembering something prior to the smurf getting captured as an untimely event. "You still have those geodes right...".

The blonde-haired smurf sniffed the last of her tears, nodding as she ruffled into her dress pocket and pulled out the same small box Starlight gave to her in the courtyard. She opened the box to expose six necklaces belonging to the original six Elements of Harmony.

"Just what you asked for, Starlight". She slammed that speech down to overturn the emotion inside of the cavern.

"You got the geodes! That's great, Smurfette!". Twilight cheered, immediately reuniting with her magical necklace. Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie and Applejack came forward to collect their geodes and put them around their necks. "With these, we can make or break ourselves out of here and face off against Trunchbull!".

"Yeah! I got my strength to get us out of here". The 2nd member added.

"I yield the shield for much longer! And to assist my friends". Rarity emitted a soft giggle.

"Got my sprinkles ready for the cake-battering above!". Pinkie revealed two sprinkles yanked from her frizzy hair.

"And to whizz around the battlefield to throw our target off like I'm awesome!". Rainbow acquired.

"I'll make sure whatever animal Trunchbull is scared of, I'll lure them to her!". Fluttershy yearned to stand up for herself.

"That's the thing though, she never explained what scared her". Starlight spoke. "She always kept it to herself".

"Isn't she scared of black cats or something because they bring curses to all sorts of people?". Twilight used her big brain to remember, judging by her studious image.

"How can you tell, Twilight?". The girl turned around to her.

"I've read the Matilda books, so I'm used to her image. Although, I never really thought about using her weakness as an advantage because she likes to run this academy the Canterlot Academy way. I guess it doesn't hurt trying, does it?".

The other girls, including Starlight nervously exchanged with each other.

"Well... up until this point, she has been gradually overthrowing the Princess Celestia...". The human girl clarified, but Sticks chimed in to correct her on her slight mistake.

"'Principal' Celestia...". The 12th member excused her.

"Tomato Tomato. Anyways, what do you know about her?".

"Not much, because I've been spending most of my life livin' in a mobian's paradise".

"So... I guess you're new to this Equestria stuff while I'm new to this human stuff?".

"Allow me to clarify". Sticks cleared her throat. "In a sequentially-ranked hierarchy based on a level of critical importance, the disparity between us is to vast to quantify. Therefore, I think you're basic".

"I'd love to be entertained by the friendly beef between you and Sticks, Starlight, but we have to get out of here if we have a viable chance against Trunchbull". Applejack concluded to climb up the stairs leading back up to the entrance to the cavern and work her geode's magic off. Meanwhile, the rest of the girls split up into different groups, Rarity following the Element of Honesty to shield herself from the debris of the alternate route taken by the southern farm girl. Sunset made sure to stick around with Starlight as the two headed toward Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette, Vexy and Sticks. The 5 girls were currently spectating on the preparation that the original six had in store for Vice-Principal Trunchbull that brought the beginning of the end of her destructive regime. Yet, her power was only growing stronger as they awaited themselves to bust out of the library cavern unscathed. Twilight, after explaining to Fluttershy about Vice-Principal Trunchbull's dislike about black cats began to assist Rarity and Applejack, whom knocked on the wall of hard rock to determine a sweet spot for the 2nd member to punch through. Of course, she had prepared herself to bring some gloves to protect herself from the harm, Rarity forming a shield around the Element of Honesty with her geode to protect her from any debris that came her way.

* * *

A little while later, The human Starlight and the 12th member were sat together, not exchanging beefy comments but civilizing in some way that will help them defeat Vice-Principal Trunchbull as Sunset came into the scene.

"How's the adventure going so far, if you can at least call it one?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl answered to Starlight.

"To be honest with you, Sunset Shimmer, I'm having a rough time taking all of this weird Equestrian Magic ending up in the wrong hands of a mean vice-principal like Trunchbull in".

"So you picked up the saying, now it's only Smurfette that needs to call her by her surname. Judging by her pattern, it's no use". Sticks laid back on the jagged rock, her back not affected by the roughness of the cavern walls. This prompted a concerned Starlight to turn towards her and comment on her comfort.

"Aren't you going to get hurt from that?".

"Nah. I ain't gonna let it get to me, or I'll just get to creep". A smile brushed upon Sticks' face in reference to her fellow echidna friend, but Starlight noticed too soon.

"Are you referencing your friends back in your world".

Sticks heard her query and lifted herself up from the walls and glanced at her from the corner of her eyes.

"I am proud of myself for referencing my franchise because it doesn't hurt to make fun of the bad things that come out of it. I mostly make up the mantle of referencing Sonic left, right and center. Heck, even the title of this chapter is a Sonic reference".

"O...kay". Starlight silently rolled her eyes at the fact of what the badger was actually evoking, but she didn't have time to do that as Applejack soon called from the top of the cavern as she had found another entrance.

"Girls! Y'all better see this!". The 2nd member cried out to alert all of the girls trapped inside the cavern, with rushed footsteps darting to her location, the girl had managed to break the hard rock to reveal soft soil being dug by the southern farm girl.

"What did you find?". Twilight was the first to answer.

"Soft soil!". Applejack added. "There was only a mere layer of hard rock walled to the cavern and it should be easy to dig out now. I'm the type of girl that likes to get my hands dirty to save all of us!".

"Great! We'll be waiting until you reach the surface!". The studious concluded, rather not letting herself be covered in dirt, but that did't stop Sticks to assist her as Rarity disabled her shield.

"Move outta the way! I'm gonna help her!". The badger yelped in rescue as she squeezed herself inside the small tunnel that Applejack made and made herself room to boost the digging.

"We could always use an extra hand. Thanks, Sticks". The Element of Honesty thanked.

"I guess that's okay by me". Starlight concluded as she alerted the other girls to wait below. "We're going to wait for you two to finish".

And thus, Applejack and Sticks were left alone to dig themselves and the girls out of the cavern and onto the Canterlot surface above. Who knows how Vice-Principal Trunchbull's magic is holding up when they peek their heads outside. It could be even more concerning than before.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Smurfette retrieving the geodes for the girls that allowed Applejack to break open hard rock that revealed a tunnel full of a soft soil, with Sticks also helping her dig their way out while the rest of the girls wait inside the cavern. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	94. Easier Said Than Done

Chapter 94: Easier Said Than Done

Amidst all of the raging magic outside of the library cavern, and Dorm 49 of all places to provide a feeding ground, the 12 Harmonizers, plus Starlight Glimmer yearned to defeat Vice-Principal Trunchbull's devilish actions against humanity. Applejack and Sticks were halfway into their digging up to the surface a little later on, with Twilight, Sunset and Starlight making sure that things were kept under control with them and the remaining Harmonizers. Like so many options they could have gone for, like open the hard, rocky cavern door with Twilight's geode seem stable against her. Applejack agreed to dig out of the darkened room with pressured dirty hands with the help of her geode. It was only when Smurfette returned the magical necklaces back to their respective owners, they managed to bust themselves out. They were down in the depths of the cavern waiting some more for the two aforementioned Harmonizers to finish digging as Rainbow didn't quite admired being stuck down here any longer.

"How long have we been stuck in this cavern, Twilight?". The Element of Loyalty queried, quite mere sick of the same ol' dreary scenery in her position.

"We've been in here a few hours, Rainbow". Twilight swiftly reacted. "That's just more than enough time for our enemy to grow stronger with Equestrian Magic".

"Dorm 49's going to be ruined when we eventually get back up on the surface". Vanellope showed signs of shivering, due to no heat in the cavern.

"Well I tried to open the entrance with my magic and nothing happened. It looks like Equestrian Magic has sealed it shut, giving Sally Bollywood that signal to join with her legion".

"At least you tried, Twilight". Sunset placed a hand on her shoulder as a sign of great hope. "Applejack and Sticks are finally going to get us out of here. We've been in here longer than you".

"Smurfette". Starlight retracted her eyes to glance at the 9th member in curiosity. "Where did you put the Storm King's staff?".

"I put it in a secret compartment in the library where nobody would find it. I'm going to fetch the staff once we're out of here". The Element of Trustworthy responded. "I'm sure it'll be fine falling into the right hands".

"Yeah...sure. Just remember, I kept that staff in the castle since the Storm King was defeated. I'm pretty sure-". Starlight's words were abruptly cut off as both Applejack and Sticks had found the surface.

"Hey girls! I think we found the exit!". Applejack called.

"Quickly before it gets devoured by the only bad magic in this world!". Sticks yelled.

"Forget what I said, they found an exit out of this place". The human girl added with an alternative option.

All of the girls, including Smurfette and Starlight rushed to the small tunnel, accompanied by the sound of the 2nd and 12th member's respective voices inside as they began to retract from the burrow.

"Applejack! Sticks! You made it out! That's great!". Twilight chimed in to thank them in gratitude, amidst the magic above them.

"Yeah! This tunnel took us quite a mighty' while to make! I'm glad we found the surface when our arms were tired!".

"What do you see up there?". Sunset asked, Applejack turning around as the academy stood firmly and professional amongst neighboring accommodations. Above were the dark green clouds blocking out the sunlight and taking into account the girls had countless times, making as it looks about to rain down upon them with a very bad proportion onslaught indeed. Applejack soon silently gasped and gulped in fear, Sticks beside her not feeling the effects as much.

"Oh...boy...This ain't good". The mobian girl whimpered, keeping her composure as she answered to the girls below their feet. "Twilight! Sunset! This is Sticks! The sky doesn't feel so good!".

"Like what?". The studious added.

"Remember when we fought Gloriosa and the sky turned dark green with illuminated clouds ready to emit a thunderous growl of compressed audio? It's like that, but worse!".

"That's definitely Trunchbull's magic...". Fluttershy merely shifted to be startled by this.

"We can't stay another minute in this cavern or else she's going to infect all of Canterlot Academy and the surrounding city!". Twilight was hesitant, and so wasted nothing to crawl on two knees inside the tunnel. The other girls soon followed, only building up mild pressure inside of the girls as they longed to disperse the magic inside of Vice-Principal Trunchbull. Rarity was too focused to not get her attire dirty by shielding around her body while she ventured into the soiled tunnel. Applejack turned around as she heard the Element of Magic grunting, squeezing herself from the soft two-person crevice. It was just like what Sticks had detailed - the sky was threatening to the girls' and the rest of Canterlot City. Twilight soon stood up and observed the cautious clouds above, the wind gradually picking up pace with the other Harmonizers emerging out one by one, Rarity being the last to crawl out.

"Ugh! I didn't think I would take yet another few hours in that awful cavern!". She whined, disabling her shield around her as Twilight took confidence into her own hands.

"We should get that staff now! Who knows how much longer she's willing to take power!".

She looked both ways to her friends at her helm, all of the girls nodding confidently to her demands. However, as they about to run towards the academy entrance, a sudden earthquake shifted the ground, causing the Harmonizers to casually lose their balance.

"What the hay!". A frightened Element of Honesty yelped in fear among the girls' screams.

"It's an earthquake! We haven't had one of this size before!". Sunset kept her balance under controlled.

Sticks, amidst the fears of falling to the ground with a faceplant glanced at the dark sky and noticed something out of the ordinary. What flew past were three girls infected by Equestrian Magic. However, these girls were not Canterlot Academy students and thus raised some eyebrows by the bewildered badger. She also saw a strange glow of Equestrian Magic gradually seal off the entire perimeter of the academy except for the entrance, also sealed off completely. Upon completely the dark green dome, the shaking abruptly stopped as it began to worsen, leaving the 12 girls to feel perplexed.

"I don't think that was an earthquake...". Sticks added.

"What do we do now, Twilight?". Vexy was concerned for the academy right now.

Twilight, silently abiding by her calls rushed over to the doors and attempted to pry open the entrance the academy. True to its words, the doors didn't even budge opening with the request of the 1st member. Not even her geode magic could help her force open the door as Equestrian Magic was pushed from the other side of the entrance.

"It's sealed shut!". She rapidly turned around, panicking. "Not even my geode will work on the doors!".

"I can't bear to witness what Trunchbull will do inside now that she's put a dome around the academy!". Applejack could only watch as the magic bared to the worst.

* * *

Inside of the dome, it wasn't even better, as Vice-Principal Trunchbull reigned over the entire campus and declared herself the ruler of the academy. She didn't even have to ask Principal Celestia for permission either, because all she had was glorious Equestrian Magic on her side and she took nothing to enhance her position. By now, all of the students inside were afraid of the vice-principal, as the infected students chosen by her were nothing short of taking up the role as her pupils indefinetly. They were in the courtyard as Vice-Principal Trunchbull stood next to the broken Archery Range and snickered softly. She eyed without turning her head and witnessed three girls landing on the grass with their magical forms now visible to the vice-principal and her students. The Dazzlings were pleased to be of assistance to her.

"Nice to see you finally made it". Vice-Principal Trunchbull answered, softly kicking over the broken pieces of wood. "We were expecting you three to fly over and encase us all in the dome of evil".

"We had some...unfinished business to take care of in nearby Winnemucca". Adagio lead her small pack. "We had it dealt with as swiftly as possible for us to trap all of the students here, but I'm sure you like what we've improved on".

"Oh, yes. Improving is my specialty". The mean vice-principal cocked a laugh of self-approval. As she finished her bout of laughter, Gardevoir emerged from the academy hallway; spilling out into the courtyard carrying what seemed to be a jagged staff from another world.

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull, ma'am. I found this while searching the library and keeping guard of the cavern". The Hoenn Fairy examined the properties of the Storm King's staff - the same one that was going to be used against the vice-principal and the infected students, Gardevoir included. "What is is suppose to be?".

"Give it here!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull reached her hand toward the staff, the weapon levitating to her grasp. She kept a firm grip on it as her hand touched the jagged rock.

"Woah, Is that the staff of the Storm King?". Tree Hugger dropped her jaw in awe at seeing the weapon here in the human world.

"Is that what's it called?". She gripped the staff with two hands, cocking a sinister chuckle. "Hehe, time to flex my ingenuity".

"Want us to keep the dome indestructible, ma'am?". Adagio titled her head in playful sense.

"Yes. I want to encase this academy to build up more of my magic and unleash it on Canterlot City as my next step. Nobody can stop me! MWHAHAHAHA!". The vice-principal emitted a rowdy sinister laugh that echoed throughout the courtyard, with her students joining in as they bellowed, even being so loud for students to hear them inside their dorms. It was frightening for Vice-Principal Trunchbull to stoop this low, her abilities granting her unlimited power to this campus and eventually, the entire city.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Gradevoir curiously bringing the Storm King's staff to Vice-Principal Trunchbull and the Harmonizers and Starlight Glimmer escaping the library cavern after being stuck there for a couple of hours. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	95. I Am Inevitable

Chapter 95: I Am Inevitable

Back outside the academy entrance, Twilight, Starlight, Sunset and the rest of the Harmonizers were wondering what had just unfolded before their eyes, as the dome-like magical structure sealed the academy shut and possibly made Rarity's own force field redundant. Yes, the magic was sucked inside of the dome, building up for its eventual dominance over the slight hillside terrain of Canterlot City. Only the girls could stop Vice-Principal Trunchbull from using too much of her power to grant failure to the 13 girls against her.

"So... now what...?". Fluttershy merely whimpered as she built up some of her own confidence. This was not about to get in the way of their own success, not now when the Spring Fling was a few days away, and definitely not when their academy years were nearer to its conclusion. Twilight had to think of something fast. Her magical geode couldn't stand against a tight-sealed door that stood within feet of her. She remembered what strength she had to withstand against the giant plant monster back on that island, so imagine what a powerful, magical door could do to her.

"Hmmm... I mean, the door is sealed shut with the magic on the other side pushing it through. It would take double my strength to take it on". Twilight stared at the double doors and the surrounding pressure.

"How can you guess?". Starlight wondered as she eyed the studious.

"Glowy magic, although I can say that's taking things too far. It's the only entrance into the academy now. Everything inside is encased in a dome".

"You don't say...". Rainbow, with temptation longed to activate her geode and check the perimeter. She cupped her necklace, gaining her super speed. "I'm going to check if there's a way inside!".

And with that, she darted away from the girls, hugging the edge of the dome to examine a deterred way in. She reared around the perimeter of the green dome, but to no avail as she soon regrouped with the girls.

"Nope, nothing". She gulped in fear just as she finished her clarification.

"There goes that idea...". Vanellope answered, following in Rainbow's footsteps as she, too gulped.

"Is there not another way inside?". Sunset feared for the worst for her fellow academy students trapped inside. "I can't stand to picture what's going to happen in there? Trunchbull might have already infected every student and she's only going to be waiting for us now!".

"Lemme try and break this barrier!". Pinkie activated her geode without hesitation and aimed sprinkles at the semi-circle. As a result, the intended, predictable explosion occurred and did nothing to the dome structure. Pinkie pondered, but thought little of it as she threw more sprinkle, again exploding and causing the same result as before. "Why isn't my exploding candy not making a single dent in Trunchbull's cage?".

"Her magic is slowly going to be stronger than a single member of the original six!". Starlight explained. "If she keeps this up, she'll be stronger than all of us! We have to find a way inside now!".

"If anything, both me and Fluttershy are useless at trying to pry ourselves in". Rarity stated. "Our geodes are not built for something like that".

"And I can't open that door because of the magic pushing it back". The Element of Magic reminded, right before a potential idea popped up in her head that would solve their hurdle. Twilight immediately eyed Applejack, followed by the rest of the girls. As such, the southern farm girl frzone breifly and glanced at her friends.

"What y'all lookin' at me for?". The Element of Honesty questioned, but Sticks went behind and pushed her forward to the door.

"You can do it, Jackie-chan!". The 12th member exclaimed.

"You have the power to push the magic back and use your geode to make it happen, Applejack". Lola winked. "You're the only one that has the strength to do it, and I'm pretty sure Smurfette and Vexy aren't helping either".

The bunny pointed her thumb at the two smurfs, both using wands to fight back the magic with their essence with little results going their way. Applejack sighed and readied herself again, cupping her necklace as her whole body glowed for a split second. By now, both Smurfette and Vexy were alerted by Applejack's signal and granted her to walk toward the tightly shut doors. She cracked her knuckles to give her the boost of power and attempted to push the door handles back with such force. Obviously, that wouldn't push all of the negative magic back from the other side of the double doors, the southern farm girl finding out in experience.

"Ugh!". She grunted, but to no avail as the magic stuck to the doors still. She could break open the small windows that hung above the entrance, but she didn't want to risk cutting herself and weaken her geode. She turned back, offering a fellow relative a hand. "Pinkie Pie! Give me your sprinkles!".

"Whatever you say, Applejack!". The hyperactive pink girl reached into her hair and pull out some sprinkles. Throwing it to the 2nd member, the southern farm girl slammed it straight to the ground, producing a shockwave so powerful it can be heard inside the dome and surrounding neighborhoods. This was another earthquake, but this time it was intentional as the girls had to keep their balance.

* * *

"What in the name of Earth was that?". Vice-Principal Trunchbull, even inside her magical dome felt the tremor the same magnitude and almost fell onto the grass. Ger students could only barely stand up after this.

"An aftershock?". Sally Bollywood answered. Granted, she was the one that suggested the vice-principal cage the academy in her dome.

"I swear, that was not me this time! Somebody is messing with my magic! I just know someone is!".

"What are you going to do to whoever is trying to fight your magic?". Monika was sat with her infected friends as Vice-Principal Trunchbull gripped onto the jagged Storm King's staff with anticipated glory.

"I'm going to become the greatest ruler that Canterlot Academy has ever seen, then I'll move on to becoming mayor of Canterlot City!".

"Marvelous idea, Vice-Principal Trunchbull, ma'am!". The Literature Club leader rubbed her hands together in great interest, snickering with the master evilly. She slammed the staff's rear to the grass and held it upright, the weapon now allowing Equestrian Magic to escape it's wrath and let loose into the entire courtyard. Again, where was Principal Celestia in all of this? All of the additional Equestrian Magic seeping out of the staff caused the dome to dissipate around the perimeter of the academy. There was even the magic that denied Rainbow and Fluttershy the chance to fly into anywhere that had this much level of Equestrian Magic roaming wildly. Her staff let out the same electrical storm that struck the Luxe Deluxe a while back, as the girls feared for the worst from the front of the academy.

* * *

"We should probably go inside...". Sunset Shimmer spoke of the horrifying nature of this much Equestrian Magic being spilled into the atmosphere. Only Twilight and Rainbow could notice the terrible realization right away.

"Trunchbull has the Storm King's staff!". The athlete bellowed, some of the girls gasping in shock. "She's going to go crazy with power if we don't snatch it away from her!".

The magic pulled back from the double doors by the 2nd shockwave, allowing Twilight to open the doors with her geodes with no problem.

"Everybody inside quickly!". She signaled the rest of the Harmonizers, plus Starlight to follow, nodding to command to her easily. Together, all 13 girls rushed inside of the academy for the showdown between them and Vice-Principal Trunchbull.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Applejack producing a shockwave that allowed the dome to disappear at the hands of Vice-Principal Trunchbull, and the vice-principal having keen ambitions upon handling the Storm King's staff. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	96. Friendship Is Magic Part 1

Chapter 96: Friendship Is Magic Part 1

The Harmonizers and Starlight Glimmer rushed through the infectious academy, yearning to show Vice-Principal Trunchbull an equal match-up of the ages. They had to do something, fast. The mean vice-principal had already used the Storm King's staff to her advantage - the sole item that the storm around her and the city had to be concealed in. All of the girls were scraping the bottom of the barrel to retrieve the staff, as to go for the obvious, yet dangerous route, which is confront Vice-Principal Trunchbull in the open field. Speaking of the vice-principal, she was having a blast using the Storm King's staff to her advantage, as her intentions for the magic around her, The Dazzlings and her students were to rule over Canterlot Academy in a blanket of eternal overcast, grimy skies. The 13 girls, immediately made their way to the courtyard in frantic pressure. It was insane to think that Smurfette would leave the staff lying around while she was being captured. But the blame was partially set upon Starlight for not grabbing the staff when she had the chance. Nevertheless, swirls of rapid magic flowed around the perimeter of the courtyard in an enraged tornado, the wind swooshing with immense force as Twilight and the girls entered. They were immediately blasted by the strong wing that supported Equestrian Magic before them. Some girls had to shield their eyes from the pressure of the vortex. Yet, some girls managed to faintly see Vice-Principal Trunchbull developing the tornado of magic with her staff, the menacing look on her face as her students spectated from the inside of the rapid vortex. Unsurprisingly, she was maniacally laughing about her supreme position as a wielder of such superstition. Sunset was one of those who glared at the evil vice-principal with intention to stop her plans.

"This isn't good!". Sunset gasped, trying to not lose her balance and get sucked into the rapid spinning vortex. She glanced up and saw nothing to stop it. Rarity's forcefield had completely been broken because of this Equestrian Magic. They also couldn't see their dorm engulfed in the magic as the dense swirl of bad magic was too thick to notice. "We must do something about this!".

"But how?!". Her trusty bond yelped from the vigorous bouts of wind. To be fair, she couldn't concentrate too hard because of her balance being threatened.

"I don't know! This magic tornado is too strong for us to see everything in this courtyard! I can't even go back to my own dorm and keep everyone safe!".

"When is this swirling vortex going to stop so we can see Trunchbull in person?!". Starlight Glimmer shielded her eyes from the magic.

"The last I checked Dorm 49, the whole dormitory was engulfed in Equestrian Magic that made me collapse!". Smurfette stated. "It would be too risky to head back there and solve this!".

"It takes this much crazy magic to make Trunchbull have an immense battle tendency for all of us!". Sticks added.

"D'ya think?!". Twilight eyed the 12th member in query, but at that time, the strong winds suddenly eased and in came Vice-Principal Trunchbull in the blue, the Storm King's staff now lacking the Equestrian Magic that would otherwise encapsulate it. Twilight could hear her snicker as the studious immediately turned around to see the vice-principal gripping the staff with both hands, her students and The Dazzlings watching her as she strided forward.

"Welcome to the ring. I represent the red corner along with my students. Doesn't it sound great to finally be trained for this final push of my champion's belt?". Vice-Principal Trunchbull softly emitted an evil presence that bellowed around the courtyard. The girls had an uneasy feeling about all of this. This is what she wanted. This is why she wanted to be apart of the Canterlot Academy staff from the very beginning.

"Why have you taken the Storm King's staff to use for yourself?!". Twilight stepped forward, acting as a true leader.

"I have to admit, Twilight Sparkle. You did me a huge favor by fetching this staff for me. I could have done it myself, you know".

"She didn't even know where the thing was before Smurfette took it!". The badger shrieked, but that only served to intensify the already-stricken pressure.

"Sticks!". Vexy quickly called to silence her, but it was no use as the vice-principal laughed.

"I always knew one of my former students would do something nice for me. I once held loyalty for my own students apart from you three girls, but it looks like Smurfette is handling her creditation remarkably well for my standards".

"You brainwashed us before! It isn't going to work a second time!" Twilight swiftly drew her hand to match her side. "Now hand over that staff or else!".

"Try me...". Vice-Principal Trunchbull snickered, the 1st member activating her geode in quick reaction and attempting to levitate the jagged staff. It would only make her mere weaker as the Equestrian Magic was too strong for the geodes. Twilight felt a sharp pain through her neck, prompting her to stop and dig one knee onto the grass below in exhaustion, Sunset and Starlight rushing to help her.

"Pathetic little fools... Twilight tried to use her magic on my magic, but I'm stronger than she is". She began to feel her power rush through her as much joy as she could to use as much magic as possible against the 13 girls. "Okay! Sunset Shimmer! outsider! Begone!".

She pushed her hands forward, aiming directly at the two girls lifting the Element of Magic off of her feet. A surge of Equestrian Magic charged toward them and rushed past them, blowing the three girls further away. The other girls gasped at this and glared directly at Vice-Principal Trunchbull, now rubbing her hands to cushion herself from burning herself out too much.

"Easy as chocolate cake". She snickered and scanned the girls, searching for her next target. She pointed at a specific threat to their arsenal of weaponry, singling out the problem first hand. "You're next, Sticks".

The badger gasped. How was she able to confront an Equestrian Magic user. Her friends glanced at the 12th member, worried for her feral friend to be picked on like this by an arch-nemesis like Vice-Principal Trunchbull. Sucking confidence in and taking a deep breath, she glared at the vice-principal, anticipation the inevitable.

"I'm ready, Trunchbull...". She bellowed softly and walked forward. This came at a mere surprise to somebody that was stronger than themselves prior, thus speaking.

"Oh? You're approaching me?". She clarified. "Instead of running away, you're coming right to me".

"Leave the JoJo references to me, Trunchbull. I was born to confront anything".

"Fine, call me Trunchbull for all I care... Principal Trunchbull...". She snickered evilly.

"I can't beat the ends of you without getting closer". Sticks added while still striding toward her.

"Oh ho! Then come as close as you like".

"Please be careful...". Lola spoke as Vice-Principal Trunchbull was now walking toward Sticks, the distance between them vastly closing in.

"I'm going to help Twilight, Sunset and Starlight!". Applejack agrred to part ways from the group to focus on helping the three fallen heroes out.

"Hmm... Well, I see Twilight has overdriven my platinum power. I had no choice other but to weaken her precious magic".

"Is that another JoJo reference?". Sticks suddenly stopped at the sound of hearing the vice-principal chuckle once more.

"Bingo...". Vice-Principal Trunchbull aimed her staff at the badger, a mist of swirling Equestrian Magic encompassing her like a tornado ready to connect to the sky above.

"Huh?!". The 12th member had no idea about what was going to happen to her, much to the cries of her friends.

"Sticks!". All of her friends still standing emitted a cry.

By now, the mobian badger was lifted uncontrollably by the force of magic from the tornado and was flung into the far distance away from the academy campus. The girls watched as her screaming faded from view. Rainbow Dash was among those girls, the Element of Loyalty pressing her geode and rushing at the speed of sound out of the campus and towards the flying badger. Vice-Principal Trunchbull stood the staff upright and laughed.

"I can't take much more of this". Smurfette couldn't bare witness her friends falling to Vice-Principal Trunchbull one by one, thus walking forward and whipping out her magical wand. "Watch my back, Vexy".

"Will do!".

"Hm!". The vice-principal immediately eyed the 9th member in confusion and amazement. The other girls, primarily Lola, Vanellope, Pinkie and Rarity thought that the Element of Trustworthy was slowly making mistakes, But it gave them the opportunity to scan what was supporting the lead caster. They were astonished to find the initial results that could help the vice-principal run the academy.

"The Dazzlings!". The Element of Sportsmanship gasped in shock. "What are they doing supporting a madman like Trunchbull...".

"What are the same infected students doing supporting her as well, I like to ask?". The mint green surprise asked.

"It's no use!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull overheard the group talking and thus laughed. "I have an army right by my side to support me, just like you support Twilight Sparkle!".

"You have it all wrong!". The bunny argued back, standing in for her friends. "You basically got all of the students that were infected by Equestrian Magic before and enhanced your chances by bringing The Dazzlings here!".

"You have it all wrong by disrespecting my group! Do you want to join Twilight and the rest of your friends in exile?!".

"Whatever fits best, Trunchbull...".

"Call me by my new name, Principal Trunchbull, you twerp!". She concluded, enraged. Her anger issues told her to blast a beam of Equestrian Magic at Lola as the bunny prepared for the worst to happen. She dodged out of the way as soon as the beam was fast approaching her at incredible speeds. But suddenly, Smurfette shot a blast of smurf essence at the beam, managing to divert its path up to the sky above.

"Smurfette?". The bunny eyed the girl who possibly saved her from immediate danger, if not her life. Vice-Principal Trunchbull was undoubtedly outraged and growled, shooting her magical beam at the smurf, but luckily she shot smurf essence at her as she tried to balance the beams long enough for an alternative plan.

"I'll hold her off while you girls get out of here!". The 9th member was struggling to keep her magic at odds with Equestrian Magic. "Trust me, Lola! Gather the rest of the girls and get out of here!".

Lola's eyes shined, the bunny silently gasping for the Element of Trustworthy to show her true colors. She therefore nodded in demand.

"Right!". She concluded, facing Rarity, Vanellope, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Vexy. "One of you signal Twilight, Sunset and Starlight to join us! We need to leave!".

"But what about Trunchbull?!". Vanellope feared for the worst of the entire academy just like the rest of the girls.

"Smurfette's going to hold her off! We can't stay here and get eaten by this magic one by one! I'm going take leadership for a while!".

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with her, Smurfette?". Vexy asked for the dire safety of her own sister.

"Yes! Now listen to Lola and get everybody out of here!". The 9th member ordered as her smurf essence merely outmatched the Equestrian Magic against her.

Vexy nodded with sheer confidence and departed from her trusty sister, whom had everything under control. Ergo, she had slight control to gather everybody, including Twilight, Sunset and Starlight who were weakened from the blast. The three girls got back on the surface with their feet and followed Lola and the other girls and out of the academy to negotiate Plan B as it was too dangerous to remain inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was darting through the streets of Canterlot City toward a descending Sticks, her trajectory telling her that she was about to hit an incoming bush from a park space.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!". A screaming Sticks anticipated a rough landing, but Rainbow Dash ensured that would not be the case, the 3rd member reaching her arms out to catch her.

"Hang on! I got you, Sticks!". She yelled.

The athlete ran to a desired spot that would catch the badger as she carefully positioned herself to do so. She eventually caught the 12th member from the sky handling her, but the Element of Loyalty broke her fall as Rainbow was sent to the ground.

"Oof!". Both of them reacted to the fall.

It took a brief while for Sticks to notice the Element of Loyalty by her side as she felt a rough landing being miraculously saved in exchange for a friend being crushed on. The badger curiously and frantically scanned her surroundings for the 3rd member.

"Rainbow?".

"Hehe... Thanks for the tip...". The athlete was nauseous to answer, but snapped out of her trance as she stood up first to help the badger up. "Are you okay, Sticks? I had to rescue you from Trunchbull flinging you into the sky".

"Yeah...". Sticks kindly answered as Rainbow was brushing the grass blades from her pants. "I can't believe how power crazy she is! I wasn't kidding when I said she was going this level of crazy!".

"Yeah... what else is new?". Rainbow faintly squinted, but heard a sudden vibration in her pockets as she pulled out her phone, Lola calling from the other end. She dialed to a frantic 7th member rushing to a safe haven into the city.

"Rainbow Dash! Sticks the Badger! Can you hear me?". The voice of a panicked bunny echoed out of the phonelina as both girls swiftly answered.

"I can hear you!".

"Yep!".

"Great! The girls and I have retreated out of the academy and are heading to the Canterlot Mall to discuss a Plan B to defeat Trunchbull. Twilight's weakened state unabled us to use the Elements of Harmony attack! Even with Starlight Glimmer adding a flare of extra, good magic to our arsenal, a weak Element of Magic wouldn't even scratch the surface against the strong Equestrian Magic that she has! Meet me in the mall and we can focus our attention on her!".

"I got it!". Rainbow swiftly hung up and signaled a ponderous Sticks to follow her as she deactivated her geode for a chance to slow down a little, and to also let Sticks follow her to the Canterlot Mall.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The 13 girls finding Vice-Principal Trunchbull wielding the Storm King's Staff alongside her powerful Equestrian Magic and failing to secure a plan to overthrow her, instead proposing an alternative at the Canterlot Mall for safety measures. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	97. Friendship Is Magic Part 2

Chapter 97: Friendship Is Magic Part 2

Back in the academy courtyard, a battle was ensuing as Smurfette's wand magic was still keeping a barrier between the holder and Vice-Principal Trunchbull's Equestrian Magic. She took all it could to spare the rest of the Harmonizers and if she could, herself. The amount of magic used was enough to cause wind speeds to rapidly pick up around the two, as Vice-Principal Trunchbull could only push so little until Smurfette could push her wand magic further.

"I win, Smurfette!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull cocked a sinister laugh, but it was not enough to convince her. "You lose! This academy is mine!".

"I...will not...let you take...Principal Celestia's... throne!". She was gradually deteriorating into exhaustion as her voice could only pick up so much words at a time. Breathing in between was the only good option to go.

"She never saw it coming, you dweeb! I could have thrown all of the Harmonizers into exile if it wasn't for you!".

"No...!". The 9th member remembered something that the evil vice-principal said, developing a deep whole through her reply. With this, she grew a little stronger. "I am a Harmonizer!".

She gripped harder on her wand with both hands, her magic pushing further toward Vice-Principal Trunchbull as she felt desperate to deny her any more reign. At this point, the smurf essence was just a few feet from the vice-principal, thus calling for reinforcements.

"Ack! I need reinforcements here!". The vice-principal begged. True to her frantic demand, Sally Bollywood, Doowee McAdam, Gardevoir, Temperance Astora and Monika all joined forces beside Vice-Principal Trunchbull and shot their equal amounts of Equestrian Magic at the lone smurf. The Element of Trustworthy gasped, seeing her magic get pushed back toward her at an uncomfortable rate and touching her. She screamed in pain, the force of the Equestrian Magic pushing her back and striking her, sending her flying to the wall. Taking time to prepare herself for the worst, Smurfette glanced up and saw Vice-Principal Trunchbull chuckle as she walked over to the defeatist smurf along with the students.

"How so sorry of you to be in a situation like this? You almost forgot I had my trustworthy students with me that can combat the Element of Trustworthy so easily".

Now was the time for the 9th member to snap at her, but she felt a sharp pain of realization that she wasn't quite ready, thus whimpering.

"No hard feelings...". She couldn't generate the energy to move off of her feet as she was too tired from the battle. Six shadows stared down at her, all gathering a snicker.

"Now...what are we going to do with you...?".

"I don't know, throw me in the Chokey perhaps?". A shaky Smurfette answered, guessing her punishment.

Vice-Principal Trunchbull thus emitted a loud sinister laugh, startling the 9th member as she glared back at her.

"You silly, feeble-minded little girl! I'm so far beyond putting you in the Chokey! I know what will work!".

"The library cavern, sire?". Temperance guessed, heading for the obvious.

"Yes! The cavern! You lured an outsider into this campus while you was still down there siting out your detention!".

Smurfette faintly smiled beneath her, the faith kept in her with Applejack and Sticks digging a hole out to the academy entrance. Fortunately, Vice-Principal Trunchbull and the others didn't know about it. She pointed a hand in the direction of the cavern and snapped.

"Take her to the cavern! Make sure she doesn't exit it too!". The vice-principal ordered.

The blonde-haired smurf watched as the shadows encompassed her, her instincts telling her that she was soon grabbed violently and lifted off of the ground. Smurfette couldn't help but scream in misgiving at the sudden yank she felt as she was taken away to the library cavern.

* * *

"I wonder how Smurfette is doing...". A disturbed Vexy dug her elbows into the hardness wood of the Canterlot Mall tables as Fluttershy and Vanellope were sat next to the Element of Innovation in mere doubt. "I wonder if she's going to make it back to us in one piece".

"Why do you think that?". A concerned Fluttershy responded.

"She was the only girl from our village until I was transformed into a smurf by her. She was my only sister to me, and it would hurt to see Papa's once great angel whither away from the hands of Trunchbull's Equestrian Magic".

"It hurts to see a unique figure go away, right?". Vanellope concluded a slurp from her soda by adding to the smurf.

"Say what you will, girls, but I feel awful just leaving her with Trunchbull. She might be infected again just like last time, and this time, it'll stay that way because of all of the magic inside of the academy".

"Why would you say that? Look, I felt awful when I abandoned Sugar Rush for Slaughter Race. I realized my mistakes and took the game back into my control, and now I'm happy because of what I did".

She signaled the other girls to agree on her example, as they nodded and spoke.

"That is different, Vanellope. You're happy because you did that mistake, but felt awful about what you did. Leaving Smurfette behind was the single most horrendous thing I could do, not even my studies from last year didn't do this much damage to me".

Vexy further sighed, a testament of her actions. She tilted her head down, her tears forming as both Fluttershy and Vanellope felt for her.

"Don't feel like that, Vexy". Fluttershy leaned in. "The best thing that can come out of this is that you're safe with us".

"But Smurfette...". The 10th member sniffed, her voice steering through despite her tears making her voice mere stutter.

"Smurfette is going to be okay. She wouldn't want to ditch her friends for Trunchbull, right?".

The Element of Innovation lacked an answer, exchanging it for her tears as she lowered her head down, Fluttershy and Vanellope wrapping an arm around the smurf to comfort her. Both girls were alerted by Twilight whom was pacing back and forth, Lola, Starlight and Sunset beside her.

"We've managed to gather our positive energy back from Trunchbull, that's a relief". The studious spoke, all the while still pacing. "We need to come up with a way to suck the magic out of her students first".

"She's really gotten stronger since we've busted ourselves out of that cavern". Starlight answered. "I don't think there is a way just yet. We just have to wait for that opportunity to guide us there".

"Since the last time Equestrian Magic went so far as to rip open portals to Equestria...". Sunset pondered intensely,

"Trunchbull's not going to discover the portal we use to transform into ponies". The human girl laughed, shooting off the possibility of such thought. "Don't be silly".

"No. It could happen. It happened once before when Twilight was using Equestrian Magic at the Friendship Games... She ripped open portals to the pony world without knowing it could do so much harm back there".

"Well, it's eventually going to happen if we don't think of a idea soon". The Element of Magic flailed her arms in the air, hoping for the two girls to jump on board with a solution. Meanwhile, the rest of the girls seated on the adjacent tables - Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow and Sticks were starting to suggest possible ways to fight Vice-Principal Trunchbull.

"I thought we could try and get rid of the Dazzlings first since they're supporting Trunchbull". Rarity suggested. "Clearly, they're just in this to watch us suffer since the last time we've diminished their fair share of Equestrian Magic"

"Or we could try and pick off her students one by one". Rainbow pitched her solution from the table. "Trunchbull's power could be weakened by that strategy".

"Who's actually goin' to target an individual student?". Applejack curiously asked. "There's more of her subjects than all of us combined, even Starlight too".

"Because they have Snips and Snails on their side, it's one-sided against us". Pinkie stated, as she stared at the table.

"If it's a predicted one-sided victory for them, surely they'll must do something about us right now to ensure their dominance". Lola walked over to the girls.

"Whaddya' expect? Their breeding ground is in the academy courtyard for Mobius' sake!". Sticks bellowed.

"I know. We wanted to prepare ourselves". Lola soon retracted toward Twilight, Sunset and Starlight whom tempted to chime with Rainbow and Rarity's suggestion. "Right, girls?".

"Yeah, why give yourself the trouble of solving dangerous, world-threatening problems when I couldn't agree more on Rainbow and Rarity".

The two girls glanced at each other and smiled.

"Y'know, Rare. I knew we had the right option".

"You too, darling". Rarity giggled softly.

"Well, if we are going to stick to your plan, would it even work. Smurfette isn't here, and she's one of the Elements of Harmony". The red and yellow-streaked haired clarified.

As Sunset was finishing by sitting down with Fluttershy, Vexy and Vanellope, a panicked Smurfette came running out of the blue and toward the group. She had somehow managed to escape via the tunnel that connected the cavern to the academy entrance. Sticking to her guts, and her sister, she made her way to Vexy's position. The 10th member lifted her head in curiosity to the panting.

"Smurfette! You're okay!". Vexy was glad to see her trusted sister okay, as she spread her arms out for an embrace. The blonde-haired smurf returned the hug for a brief moment as the two of them were released, both glancing at the rest of the girls.

"What happened back there, Smurfette?". Vanellope asked, queried about how the magic is confined in that specific area.

"It was awful. I almost outmatched my wand magic against Vice-Principal Trunchbull, but he called in her students to help her, and I got hurt from their combined magic.".

"Well, forget what I said about you not being here". The 11th member walked forward. "We kinda have a plan drawn up by Rainbow Dash and Rarity already".

"Really? I wanna hear it". The keen smurf eyed herself to the two girls sat next to each other as they devised their alternative plan.

"I suggest we take out Trunchbull's students first before taking her on!". Rainbow Dash repeated her pitch, but only to the Element of Trustworthy.

"And I say we should focus our magic on the Dazzlings first before we should follow up on Rainbow's plan".

"Uhhh, we agreed on this, Rarity...".

"They don't have their pendants on their side, only the magic fed by the vice-principal".

"Who cares if we do both... I say it's a great idea". Applejack chimed in satisfaction, therefore departing from the table and walking toward Twilight, whom had the idea to agree on her friends, though hesitant at first. "Whaddya' say, Twilight?".

"If Rainbow, Rarity and the others and agreeing on the plan, then so am I! Let's go take back Canterlot Academy!".

The 12 girls by her side cheered, throwing their arms out in enchantment as all of the exited the Canterlot Mall for the academy, to save the campus from a destructible source of Equestrian Magic caused by Vice-Principal Trunchbull and her students, plus The Dazzlings. They would use all that they've got for this to work in their favor, and ready themselves to save the the entirety of Canterlot Academy.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The 13 girls devising a plan inside the Canterlot Mall in which Smurfette rejoins after getting thrown into the library cavern once more. They would need to defeat Vice-Principal Trunchbull, The Dazzlings and all of the infected students for this to work in a positive light. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	98. Friendship Is Magic Part 3

Chapter 98: Friendship Is Magic Part 3

Their main mission was in motion, their goal could be smelt from the distance, but it wasn't going to be easy for them. Vice-Principal Trunchbull still had vast control over Canterlot Academy, readying themselves to move onto the city itself next. Imagine the possibilities for them to succeed in their dominance, and to expand into the rest of Nevada and the United States. It would be a dream come true for the bad guys. The 13 girls - Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Lola Bunny, Smurfette, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Vexy, and Sticks the Badger all had ambition to be the better of themselves. The girls darted back into the Equestrian Magic infested Canterlot Academy, knowing their agreement stood at taking out the Dazzlings and the vice-principal's students first. The intensity toughened, only blocked by the confidence of the Harmonizers and Starlight. Vice-Principal Trunchbll was having way too much fun using the magic inside of her to even care right now, so it was an easy job busting into the reception area and sneaking their way toward the courtyard doors, taking cover behind the steel, double doors that barricaded little magic between the girls and the vice-principal. Twilight soon peeked over and witnessed Adagio, Sonata and Aria floating, forming a circle around Vice-Principal Trunchbull. They were absorbing the magic and increasing its strength to take over Canterlot City and surrounding townships. She rapidly and frantically hid back and froze, imagining the worst case scenario if they failed their mission.

"What did you see?". Sunset noticed the scared expression on the leader's face, the pressure building up from the way she glared at what was going on in the courtyard.

"The Dazzlings are surrounding Trunchbull to make the Equestrian Magic as strong as it ever be. Oh, I don't know if we'll be able to make it".

"We will". Starlight gave hope into the studious. "You trusted me to look after your castle back in Equestria. I'm pretty sure it's about time you save this world from destruction too".

The Element of Magic hesitated for a while, considering her heroism with the girls by her side. It was now or never to face the mass head on. She clenched her fists with confidence and spoke.

"You're right, Starlight Glimmer. We can take Trunchbull's students out before we settle our differences with the big guns. Who's with me?!".

All of the Harmonizers, including Starlight cheered with intense hope and imagined for the best by fighting what was pressurizing the land that was Canterlot Academy and the city. Before they could have a chance to peek, a sudden,piece of debris flew through the door windows, staving its way and shattering the glass. The Harmonizers ducked and closed their eyes, undoubtedly screaming in sheer panic and surprise. Twilight gave another chance to peek out again, this time Vice-Principal Trunchbull lifting up herself, the rushing wind outside from the sheer amounts of Equestrian Magic roaming amok. This was what it shouldn't be like, ever, but her students didn't seem to think so. Meanwhile, the remaining academy students feared for their safety as all of them were locked inside their academy dorm buildings, the intense wind threatening them too. They were too scared to confront a madman like Vice-Principal Trunchbull in fear of getting thrown in the cavern or worse yet, the Chokey if she felt like it. Starlight wanted to run out there, as Twilight and Sunset both took leadership of the group.

"Follow me". The Element of Magic nodded to her family as a response. She got the replies she needed, as she and Sunset traversed the courtyard first, the rest of the girls following behind them. They felt a rush of energy that surged through their resistance the wind giving them a challenge to keep balance. Vice-Principal Trunchbull noticed them as all of the girls lined up in her direction and laughed, drawing her arm across her face to order her magical swirl to disappear once more.

"Welcome back to my breeding ground, Harmonizers!". The vice-principal cocked a chuckles, holstering her magic in the palm of her hands. "I guess we had a little interval to allow me to gain more magic from this academy!".

"What do you need from this academy?!". Starlight walked forward, acting as a peacekeeper for somebody that didn't enroll there at the start.

"I want all of the magic that is hiding here, then I will make Canterlot City pay for being so friendly!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull laughed maniacally. "Everybody is always friendly! I just hate it! I want a world where everybody hates each other and crumble world peace! I know the perfect place to start! On these academy students!".

She sinisterly eyed the dorm buildings where all of the students were being kept for safety precautions.

"You can't!". Twilight yelled. "Our friends are in there!".

"Some of these students aren't even from this world!". Sunset added, sticking by her bond's side. "You're going to crumble the peace in other dimensions if you do it!".

"Listen! I get to choose the future of the academy since I'm the principal now! My magic is just too strong for Principal Celestia to handle!"

Vice-Principal Trunchbull yanked her eyesight away from the girls and aimed a palm directly toward the dorm buildings. One of which was the 5th dorm building - where Dorms 41 to 50 were located. The worried look on the students faces alerted the girls. Amy and Tikal were two of the students trapped inside as they were about to get struck by a beam of Equestrian Magic. Sticks gasped in realization and stood up for herself, taking position in front of Vice-Principal Trunchbull.

"Trunchbull!". She turned the vice-principal's attention to face her.

"How many times are you going to annoy me?! Can't you see I'm one step closer to turning your friends into ashes?!".

"If you think separating my mobian friends is part of your insane government scheme, then I see you doing your best to annoy me too!".

"I'm with Sticks!". Vanellope walked beside her to support her Disney friends. "She spent the entire 5 years residing in a dorm full of my Disney friends! Some of my other friends are also in the 4th dorm building praying for their lives! And you show up acting all Ms Nice Guy and stuff!".

"I agree!". Lola tagged along. "I hold support in my friends in Dorm 50! And the Pokemon students also!".

"Our boyfriends are also in there!". Fluttershy echoed against the vice-principal, readying her fire.

"Huh...?". Sonata Dusk wondered curiously, looking between her as a means of what was going on.

"We're not about to back down, Agatha Trunchbull!". Twilight clarified. "We know the academy inside and outside, our friends outside of the Harmonizers, or inside!".

"You fools!". The laughter echoed inside of Vice-Principal Trunchbull as she was brought back to the ground. "You forgot that I have the Dazzlings with me! Even with your puny Elements of Harmony attack power, it cannot pierce through their magic and our magic combined!".

"Exactly". Adagio floated forward, Aria and Sonata by her side and they both smirked. "We've fed the magic back by Vice-Principal Trunchbull from the hatred of your broken bonds.

That awful realization hit Twilight and Sunset. Of course, they were helping bring the Dazzlings' Equestrian Magic back to life by arguing with their strong bonds.

"Oh no". The Element of Magic followed up.

"We were the ones helping them...". The 11th member spoke, prompting Vice-Principal Trunchbull and the Dazzlings to laugh again.

"You did me a kind gesture, girls! I will never forget what you've done to help me become who I am now".

"You thinking what I'm thinking...?". Sunset immediately turned to Twilight, whom in turn nodded in built-up confidence. Together, they spread their arm out to hold one another, in letting them combine their magic and power the two girls up with their geodes in manual usage. They flew up and scanned the frst thing that came into their minds- the Dazzlings necklaces. Since the Battle of the Bands, anything relating to the three girls using some sort of Equestrian Magic had to be connected to their necklaces. Once seen, Twilight signaled Starlight and Smurfette to head for the Dazzlings and attempt to snatch off their necklaces to weaken the magic powering them.

"Woohoo!". Vexy jumped up and cheered loudly. "Go, sister!".

The blonde-haired smurf painted a smile upon her face as she ran to grab the third necklace off of Aria Blaze.

"Huh?". Adagio wondered as the human girl, along with Element of Trusworthy raced around to the back of the Dazzlings, the smurf using her wand essence to weaken the magical necklaces and allowing Starlight to snatch them. Vice-Principal Trunchbull took a cautious glance toward the smurf as she fired a beam of Equestrian Magic, successfully hitting her as the necklaces went flying.

"Smurfette!". The girls called out in desperate need for her safety.

Starlight threw her body into the air and caught them as she slid toward the remaining Harmonizers in pain. At least the Dazzlings' necklaces are in their hands now. The 9th member had trouble to stand up, as she coughed, glancing at Vice-Principal Trunchbull like the underdog at a soccer game.

"I would think so too,Smurfette!". The employer headed towards a weakened smurf, determined to finish her like the endangered plague. She had to get the obvious question out of her chest first. "Where did you put the necklaces?!".

"I'm not telling you...".

"C'mon, Smurfette!". Sticks yelped to motivate her fellow friend. "You got this within you!".

"I just don't know how to fight Vice-Principal Trunchbull-". She reconstructed her mistake. "I mean, Trunchbull...".

She therefore stopped and gasped softly, Sticks smiling at her for correcting her own mistakes. This gave the 9th member confidence to stare directly at Vice-Principal Trunchbull and attempt to match her stern behaviour. She stood up, walking toward her.

"Okay, Trunchbull! I've had it with you bullying this entire academy with your power! You can't even let your other colleagues handle this campus the way you visioned it! You're putting the lives of these students, including us at risk because of what you did to capture this Equestrian Magic for yourselves! Take yourself out of this campus and GO SOMEPLACE ELSE!".

The girls, primarily Vexy couldn't help but be jaw-dropped at the assertiveness that Smurfette had built up to confront a madman like this before. She was never this assertive, only when in short episodes when she felt provoked. Vice-Principal Trunchbull placed both wrists on her waist and scoffed.

"Okay! If you're so perfect without me! Then join the rats over there!".

The Element of Trustworthy raced to the other girls and got into position, Starlight keeping the necklaces from the evil before her. The Equestrian Magic in front of them started to weaken, as the students' power became limited.

"You did good, Smurfette". The 12th member winked out her. "I'm proud of you".

"Whatever I can give...".

Twilight lifted herself down as did Sunset and joined the rest of the girls as she had to do what was right - initiate the classic Elements of Harmony attack as a finisher.

"You're power is however not unlimited for long as we can eventually break through the cracks as our friend carefully did!". She pointed directly at a weakened Vice-Principal Trunchbull. "Yet, I believe that this academy is just getting started to prosper without you at the helm! All it takes it just a little bit of...".

She briefly stopped, eyeing the girls that stood beside her bar Sunset, Sticks and Starlight.

"...Honesty! Generosity! Laughter! Kindness! Loyalty! Sportsmanship! Determination and Motivation! Trustworthy! Innovation! And Magic!".

They began to float up and began glowing as a result of this. Vice-Principal Trunchbull couldn't believe what was happening, and it was focused directly onto her.

"With these elements, I will ensure you that Canterlot Academy will be the greatest school in the world! And it will create friendships along the way that will benefit current and future students the world over!".

She blinked her eyes for a second, white glowy pupils blaring out of both eyelids. Sunset occupied the right side, Sticks on the left side and Starlight right in the center as they all assisted the attack

"With the Magic of Friendship!".

The attack shot out a large rainbow-like structure that illuminated the dark, green sky above and shot down directly at Vice-Principal Trunchbull. The employer could not believe what was truly happening to her, as the greed became to apparent to notice. She screamed, being engulfed by the swirling Elements of Harmony attack as her students also bore the brunt of their attack. After a while, the glow dispersed, leaving the courtyard and the surrounding atmosphere breathing normality again. Students were relieved of what went their way, as the 13 girls had saved the academy from an evil vice-principal's grasps on Equestrian Magic. They rushed out and cheered, some of the Harmonizer's other friends, including Amy Rose, Tikal the Echidna, Hiro Hamada, Coco Bandicoot rejoiced with their valuable asset, Twilight and Sunset observing what accomplishing the impossible felt like.

"We did it!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl spoke, her voice full of delight. "I can't believe we did it!".

"Me neither!". Twilight cheered as the two exchanged a brief hug.

"That felt so good to get off my chest, huh, Vexy?". A quiet Smurfette regain her breath after getting moderate exhausted from their greatest power yet. Her sister was ultimately proud of her for standing up to Vice-Principal Trunchbull.

"You did good. That's all that matters".

After a while of rejoicing, the Element of Magic spotted Vice-Principal Trunchbull laying upright, thinking about her actions and why she took Equestrian Magic into her own hands. However, she didn't take it lightly.

"I always wanted to see what a user of this Equestrian Magic stuff felt like. And I had one chance to do it. I feel slightly sorry".

"Wait". Twilight stopped. "Slightly?!".

"Yes, because I only had to overthrow Principal Celestia and the academy would be mine forever".

"You don't deserve that role after all, Trunchbull! You put the lives of students at risk. You threw us all in the library cavern for Celestia's sake, and you sent the Dazzlings here to assist you! I won't be surprised at all if Principal Celestia fires you!".

"But do I?". The employer stared into her eye.

"I think Twilight has explained it perfectly". Principal Celestia walked over, as she hid inside her office during her reign. "I couldn't believe that the magic that engulfed this campus came from one of my colleagues".

"You're going to fire me, aren't you?". The obvious guess spurted out of her.

"That depends if I should give you a second chance or not. But on the bright side, I have found a pet that will fit you perfectly".

She placed down a cat carrier she had been carrying from her office and opened the lid, a black cat revealed to come out and emit a meow toward Agatha Trunchbull. Undoubtedly frightened of black cats, the employer frantically and quickly stood up and ran away, all the while screaming. This caused the others to laugh in their control, Rainbow asking the leader why.

"How did you manage to let Principal Celestia know about Trunchbull's weakness?".

"I told her everything before this all happened". Twilight winked at the trusty principal, granting a s mile back in response as the courtyard lit up with happiness once more.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The 13 girls diminishing Vice-Principal Trunchbull's usage of Equestrian Magic, with its students and the Dazzlings also in the firing line, and the academy being saved by evil once more as the students rushed outdoors rejoicing with the nature of the lack of bad magic again. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	99. Shine Like Rainbows

Chapter 99: Shine Like Rainbows

Fast forward a few days, and it was the Spring Fling festivity that Canterlot Academy held with spirits held high. Everyone was having a marvelous time without Vice-Principal Trunchbull holding them back, as she was hiding from the sudden black cat that Principal Celestia petted. Her astounding karma couldn't have arrived sooner or later. With effects, the academy was enjoying the Spring Fling completely free of Equestrian Magic. Gym 2 was sparkling with adorned decorations lining the walls of the gymnasium, and the pleasing food and activities, not to mention song choices from DJ Vinyl's booth. Twilight and the other girls were inside, dressed in their prom attire for the occasion. Even Starlight Glimmer wanted to spend some extra time to see the girls' graduation day as it loomed closer and closer from the expectations to the reality. Still, there were still unfinished business to do beforehand. The Element of Magic was standing in front of the refreshments table as she silently bopped the Vinyl's mixtape, Starlight scooting over to her.

"Is this how the academy handles its events?". The human girl spoke, fascinated despite being an outsider. Twilight lifted her cup slightly to answer, concluding her response by sipping her cup of soda.

"This is how the Spring Fling is every year, Starlight".

"We don't have this back in Equestria. It's always cakes and chocolate that celebrates Easter, y'know. I've really been missing out on a lot of stuff, huh?".

"Pretty much. I mean, it would just be a waste to enroll next year because this is our last year at Canterlot Academy, unless you want to go solo...".

Starlight picked up a single cake and pulled it toward her for a bite.

"Infact, yeah. I want to see what it's like here. I only have to study for a single year. I bet Trixie missed me studying with her".

"She was one of the students here. Don't worry though, you'll get to see her in the intervals. You can maybe travel to Equestria to see us, and we can spend more time together". The studious took another sip from her plastic cup and wiped her mouth with her backhand. "You did a good job protecting my castle from danger. Speaking of, did anything happen while we were here?".

"Nothing ever really happened in Equestria at all. Maybe when you girls were there when your semesters were finished. But I cant recall ever finding one real threat to your crystal home while you and the girls were gone".

"That's good, because the Equestrian Magic likes to follow us wherever we go, and did we run into alot here".

"What kind of bad magic did you run into beside the whole Trunchbull thing?".

Twilight departed herself from the plastic cup and she left it on the refreshments surface.

"We had the Dazzlings holding Equestrian Magic when the Battle of the Bands were held here, and we managed to save the academy for the first time. Then, when Principal Cinch and Crystal Prep came to compete in the Friendship Games, a fellow girl named Shantae basically stole the last spot because I was alerted by one of the vice-principals, which transferred me onto the Shadowbolts team and introduced me to having Equestrian Magic within my control...

The Element of Magic hesitated to frown down, but decided to push forward with her exposition.

"...Then the next year, we went on a field trip and found out that one of the camp guides, Gloriosa Daisy had some Equestrian Magic that she used to trap the entire cap in her roots. Then last year, we ran into Juniper Montage whom granted herself some of the bad magic by trapping us all in a mirror, but you saved us all. Last, but not least, Wallflower Blush was the next user of Equestrian Magic this year and sucked all of our memories away for a short while, grieving Sunset Shimmer and forcing the entire academy to hate her again".

"That's alot of take in...". Starlight was intrigued as she leaned against the smooth table that slanted vertically toward the floor.

"That doesn't even factor in the time we were stuck in the woods for a few months, the movie shoot shenanigans and the realization that a relative of Trunchbull, Ultronix Trunchbull was using some of his Equestrian Magic in London".

"I bet you really needed a break from all of that, right?".

"So much has happened over the course of the 5 years that time sure does go by when you least expect it. When me and the girls left for the grand opening of the academy, we haven't even met you. We only met you after the first year, and the rest of the original six, including me helped you become who you really are. When we stepped through those doors for the first time, it was just the Elements of Harmony alone, but we found out the pain Sunset Shimmer was feeling throughout the Battle of the Bands and helped her become likable. She joined us after the event, and later, inside of the Christmas holiday period, we met Sticks the Badger, whom was going about her academy days solo with only her wild origins taming her to become civilized. We've grown so much through the academy years, and we've stepped up our game because of two additional Harmonizers. We're proud of how far we've come together as one big family".

"Woah...". Starlight's eyes glimmered as the fascinating journey made her astonished at the changes the group carefully made. "It was a journey that you've experienced from all of those years spent at the academy?".

Twilight could only nod to save herself from drying her throat out as she reunited with her plastic cup full of orange soda and took a careful sip as to not spill some on her sparkly prom dress. Starlight retracted from her to stare at the crowd of dancers grooving to the music in rhythmic, jerking motions. Some of the Harmonizers - Pinkie, Vanellope, Sticks, Lola and Rainbow were included in the crowded dancefloor as Gym 2 continued to be festive. Just a few minutes into spectating the crowd as their bodies longed to join themselves on the colorful dancefloor, Rarity, Sally Bollywood and Applejack walking into Gym 2, searching for the Element of Sportsmanship. Just as all hope was lost looking for her, she was visible to them as she danced along to DJ Vinyl's fabulous mixtape. Wandering to her location, she grabbed her attention.

"Lola...". Rarity cleared her throat, the bunny soon noticing to spin around to her, the detective coming forward. "Sally wants to say something to you...".

"Listen, Lola. When you was alerted by Rarity for something. I was dared by classmates to check out the Carousel Boutique app that was on your phone. I didn't know how serious it would be by just unexpectedly hiring a security guard. I was pressured into going back to teasing you".

"Then why come to me if other students had pushed you to cause me to be upset?". The bunny slanted her right wrist on her waist.

"I've spoken to them and they seemed sorry too, but they hardly know you and yet they had seen everything I had done to you in the freshman year. It was better for me to apologize to you instead of causing an awkward situation where those guys would be apologizing to a stranger. Do you forgive me?".

"To be fair, she has been super brave to let me know that she was the one to hire a guard without my permit". Rarity added.

Lola's true initiative opened the doors for her to kindly forgive who was once her rival for doing all of this within her pressure.

"What can I say? I'm a true friend of any girl that wants to be forgiven, if you're talking real degenerate. I highly doubt you're one of them, Sally. Of course I forgive you. Just let Rarity know next time...".

"I think it's settled". Applejack nodded in satisfaction that a kind girl like the 7th member could forgive so easily, thus walking away with Rarity and Sally, leaving Lola to spend time with the comedic trio. Apparently, the were discussing the possibility to perform later with Rainbow Dash, the athlete exiting the dancefloor to grant Twilight's permission.

"I see someone's happy that they've apologized to you!". Pinkie cheered as she leaned against the bunny, scotting across her.

"Yep!".

"We were considering performing later on stage". Vanellope clarified. "We just need Twilight's permission and then we'll get set".

"Just what song are we singing again?". Sticks folded her arms, in thought to the choice of musical track.

"Do you remember that song we sang during the first Christmas holidays here?".

"Yeah!". Pinkie stated, knowing the song from all of those years ago. "You mean 'Shine Like Rainbows'?".

"That's the one! Thanks, Pinkie Pie!".

"I'll go get the outfits". The 7th member obliged without hesitation. She therefore departed from the comedic trio, leaving for the recently magic-free 5th dorm building where the Harmonizers outfits were neatly kept from being magic-fied. As a matter of fact, Rainbow explained to Smurfette, Vexy, Fluttershy and Sunset about this too, all seemingly jumping on board with the idea. It would only be a matter of time before it actually rounded off their performances.

* * *

A little while later...

"Okay!". Vinyl Scratch kindly excused herself from playing her musical tracks aside for a live performance that is making its swansong at the academy. "I'm going to rest for fingers for a while! But in the meantime, I'm going to give you guys the performance you have all been waiting for! I agreed to let them have their swansong here since it's our last year, so please welcome The Harmonizers on stage!".

The lights shut off as part of their introduction, as fingers were tapped on their covered thighs in rhythm to the song. Despite being their last official performance, the group decided to sing a previous song rather than an original as Shine Like Rainbows was blaring in the background, the girls turning on their headset in preparation for their cue.

 _Once upon a time,_

 _You came into my world and made the stars align_

 _Now I can see the signs,_

 _You pick me up_

 _When I get down_

 _So I can shine_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _Friends, you are in my life_

 _And you can count on me to be there by your side_

 _And when the music comes alive,_

 _You sing us songs to lift us up so we can shine_

 _And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

 _Makes a crescendo_

 _And the light that ignites in the dark_

 _It makes us all glow_

 _And shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Together we stand_

 _As the rain begins to fall_

 _And holdin' our heads up high_

 _As the sun shines through it all_

 _And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

 _Makes a crescendo_

 _And the light that ignites in the dark_

 _It makes us all glow_

 _And shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

The song ended in huge applause from the audience, as the girls were towering over the crowd, smiling to see trusted students enjoy their performances. It was officially the last stage performance the Harmonizers had as students of the academy, but that doesn't mean to say that this was their last concert at the academy. They would be happy to do it again, only exclusive to events like the Spring Fling.

"They loved us!". Twilight was flabbergasted by the oncoming result. "They actually loved us!".

"Yep!". Applejack responded. "It's always been that way since the start!".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The Harmonizers performing their last official concert in Gym 2 as students, and Lola forgiving Sally Bollywood about nearby students pressuring her to hire a security guard on the Carousel Boutique app. What will happen in the final chapter? Read on to find out. Please review.


	100. Epilogue - Memories Forever

**NOTE:** Before we eventually get into the final chapter of the series, here's one last reminder of the dorms and students mentioned in the series.

 **Dorm 1:** Sally Bollywood, Doowee McAdam and 8 others.

 **Dorm 2:** Peppa Pig and 9 others.

 **Dorm 3:** Wallflower Blush and 9 others.

 **Dorm 4:** Jamie, Jamie, Sam, Sam, Alex, Alex, Ashley, Ashley, Sasha and Sasha.

 **Dorm 6:** Shantae, Bolo, Sticks Tricia Badger, Hogarth Hughes and 6 others.

 **Dorm 8:** Ryan 'Lewis Chase' Dyke and 9 others.

 **Dorm 9:** Trixie, Stacy Hirano and 9 others.

 **Dorm 10:** Marine the Raccoon and 9 others.

 **Dorm 12:** Octavia, Chris Thorndyke and 8 others.

 **Dorm 15:** Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogani and 3 others.

 **Dorm 17:** Lightning Dust and 9 others.

 **Dorm 19:** John Weskar, Temmie and 8 others.

 **Dorm 20:** Genesis Baxter, Daniel Reddcliffe, Jorge Schezchlak, Emmy Roosevelt, Temperance Astora and 5 others.

 **Dorm 23:** Candance Flynn, Sticks the Badger, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Max Goof, Roxanne, Stitch, Angel, Cory Baxter and Meena Paroom.

 **Dorm 25:** Hugo the Hugus Primiticuz Bea, Rita the Fox, Ashley Armbruster, Ashley Boulet, Ashley Quinlan, Ashley Tommassian and 4 others.

 **Dorm 27:** Monika, Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura and Kyubey.

 **Dorm 28:** Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Adyson Sweetwater, Ginger Hirano, Gretchan, Holly, Katie, Milly, Ryan Shumber, Clarissa Marie Darling and Sam Anders.

 **Dorm 31:** Cream the Rabbit and 9 others,

 **Dorm 32:** Fleetfoot, Flitter, Cloudchaser and 7 others.

 **Dorm 33:** Vinyl Scratch, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Wasabi, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred ad 3 others.

 **Dorm 34:** Lopunny, Gardevior, Medicham, Cincinno, Primarina, Purugly, Meowstic, Mawile, Banette and Diancie.

 **Dorm 35:** Blaziken, Bisharp, Gengar, Infernape, Luxray, Garchomp, Lucario, Jolteon, Sceptile and Zoroark.

 **Dorm 37:** T.J Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchan Grundler, Gus Grizwald, Mikey Blumberg, Sunset Shimmer, Timothy Brisby, Jenny McBride and Martin Brisby.

 **Dorm 40:** Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia, 5pb-Chan, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram and Vert.

 **Dorm 41:** Apple Fritter, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Bulk Biceps, Moondancer and 4 others.

 **Dorm 43:** Aqua Blossom, Amethyst Star, Photo Finish, Violet Blurr, Pixel Pizzaz and 5 others.

 **Dorm 44:** Snips, Snails, Tikal the Echidna, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Tree Hugger, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

 **Dorm 45:** Flash Sentry, Apple Critter, Soarin, Spike, Big Macintosh, Jamie-Apple-Pie, Bugs Bunny, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Fresh Ciderberry and Caramel Applesauce.

 **Dorm 46:** Sandalwood, Derpy Hooves, Norma, Toola Roola, Sweet Leaves, Micro-Chips, Heath Burns, Scott Green, Captain Planet and Paisley.

 **Dorm 47:** Watermelody, Crimson Napalm, Velvet Sky, Mystery Mint, Bright Idea, Curly Winds, Indigo Wreath, Teddy, Wiz Kid and Sophisticata.

 **Dorm 48:** Starlight, Tennis Match, Cherry Crash, Cloudy Kicks, Fuschia Bush, Lavender Lace, Golden Hazel, Rose Heart, Blueberry Pie and Blueberry Cake.

 **Dorm 49:** Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Smurfette and Vexy.

 **Dorm 50:** Taffyta Muttonfudge, Coco Bandicoot, Berri, Chaney, Haemi, Jeanie, Uni-Kitty, Brandy Harrington, Fidget and Amy Rose.

Welp, that's everybody that appeared and or were mentioned in this series. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of Canterlot Academy. Enjoy guys!

* * *

Epilogue - Memories Forever

The time was now, as the sun drew beneath the brisk atmosphere of Canterlot Academy for the final time, according to the current students. The last day became graduation day, the sun beaming down, readying its preparations for the eternal vacation that would lead to even bigger projects beyond. As for the Elements of Harmony, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger though, strangely enough, it has been a rollercoaster of a ride despite what had happened a few days ago with the inevitable build-up leading to Vice-Principal Trunchbull glaring mad with power with the Equestrian Magic that proudly ensued all over the campus. Before then, countless villains had their hands full with their fair share of the magic, only stopped by the 12 girls before them and their heroic deeds to use their powers for good. Right now though, they were drawing ever so close to departing from one another because of their graduation. All of the students were inside the auditorium, Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, Vice-Principal Cadence, Vice-Principal Shining Armor and Vice-Principal Finster all standing with authority over what seemed to be their capabilities without Vice-Principal Trunchbull. The time came for the Principal to announce the graduation. She did so to the majority of students before she moved on to the 12 girls who were the saviors in the academy for half a decade.

"Okay...". She gathered her composure and read aloud through the podium's microphone calmly. "These next set of girls helped us alot during their stay at Canterlot Academy. They have saved us from the numerous times that Equestrian Magic has pushed itself to win against all of us. Led by a very special student and my former pupil, she has taught the academy everything about friendship and demonstrated time and time again that friendship is indeed magic. so please welcome to the stage Twilight Sparkle and her best friends!".

That was the cue that Twilight needed, as she and the rest of the Harmonizers stepped up onto the stage after departing from their seats. Each member wore a smile that achieved their ambitions within the campus. Truly an exciting achievement, they were each presented with an honoury scroll that details their qualifications and achievements. Their smiles lit up even after they had been handed their scrolls, with Principal Celestia holding up the last scroll for Twilight Sparkle - the student that led the Harmonizers and the entire academy to prosperous desires. It was she who set up the boundaries for future students to follow, as the principal had kindly observed her morals throughout the years and archived them with the positive impact that she will take hold of. She nodded, that familiar smile that the Element of Magic knew she needed as she retaliate with the same great smile of reflection and ambitions alike. So many words wanted to come out of Twilight's mouth right now, but she was speechless at the amount. She took a heavy breath, preparing for a speech. Stopping for a moment to glance back at her friends as they lined up and smiled gave her determination to make the speech. She took one stride after reverting back to her view of the crowd befor her, only stopped by the very podium she was stood on. Clearing her throat, she began.

"As you are already aware of by now, I began venturing into this academy out of curiosity along with the Elements of Harmony. I had no idea of what I was getting myself into, nor were my friends. It is together we stood tall throughout the good times, and the bad times with two additional Harmonizers joining us in our freshman years. Together, we overcame our greatest fears and lasted through the 5 years as a team - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Smurfette, Vexy, Sunset Shimmer, Sticks the Badger, and me, Twilight Sparkle!".

She thus concluded to turn around the the 11 girls that helped her throughout the years.

"Thank you girls...".

That was the response needed to gather them closer to the Element of Magic as they all leaned in for a big group hug that exemplified their support within the 5 years at the academy. All of the students inside the auditorium cheered loudly, as did Principal Celestia and the other vice-principals.

* * *

Outside of the academy, as students were getting ready to depart...

"Woohee!". Applejack threw her arms out in ecstatic as the girls were exiting the academy for the final time. "I still can't believe we all managed to last through the academy as I hoped!".

"Now that we got what we needed from there, how's about we head back to Equestria and see what Starlight is up to!". Rainbow added, granted that the human girl never stayed long enough to see the girls graduate.

"It'll be nice to finally relax with my animal friends again". Fluttershy clarified. "And this time, I won't be distracted knowing Trunchbull lost everything she had".

"I have to get back to managing my Canterlot array of fashion boutiques, darlings". Rarity stated.

"Same here, though y'all ain't ready enough to gallop back to Sweet Apple Acres with ya real family circle. I'm talkin' 'bout Applebloom, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith of course".

"SugarCube Corner can't bake itself, you know!". Pinkie squealed.

"I understand you all have your duties back in Equestria". Twilight nodded to the original five. The remaining half had already figured out their plans for when they arrive in their worlds.

"Well, the other girls and I have already planned out our duties". Sunset walked forward. "I have to get back home and manage myself, but I'll come visit you in Equestria if you like".

"I have to get back to racing with my buddies in Sugar Rush". Vanellope added.

"And practice more basketball for future events to come". Lola stated.

"We have to perfect our wand magic so it can become stronger than ever". Smurfette spoke, Vexy nodding in satisfaction alongside her.

"I have to make sure taking out Eggman's trash in worth while all of that suffering inside the academy, but I digress". Sticks lastly concluded.

Twilight silently nodded and stared out toward the five portals which housed the Harmonizers' respective worlds. She gasped as a result - Could this mean goodbye, as in, actual goodbye? /Turning back, she answered what was on her mind.

"But will we still see each other even after we've stepped through those portals?".

That quickly prompted all to the girls to unanimously agree and nod their heads. Twilight soon felt a heart-touching feeling that they will soon be reunited and ran towards them, tears in her eyes. The girls knew what was coming, as Twilight had spread her arms out for a group hug, as they soon followed. The warm comfort of the girls' support ensured Twilight strength the attack slightly back in Equestria. They let go a few seconds later as all of them each stared at the set of portals lined up on the adjacent sidewalk. They knew it was time to leave.

"So...". Vexy wanted to say.

"I guess this is it, we shall meet again... girls...". Sunset smiled, as she walked in the direction of her house a few blocks down. "I'm going to go now, it was nice studying here. I'll be sure to meet you all in Equestria. Bye".

The girls watched as the red and yellow-streaked haired girl departed from them as the sun glared down onto the city. This was it - their last moment together before they were to go back into their worlds.

"It was nice knowing the whole place while we could". The 9th member spoke with her sister by her side. "But now it is for us to leave and walk back into the Smurf Village awaiting our grand return".

"I better be heading off before Taffyta and Rancis beat me to the Sugar Rush roster races". Vanellope skipped toward the Sugar Rush portal. "Be sure to take good care of yourself, okay?!".

"It is time for me and Bugs to wander back into Tune Land". Lola concluded as she was strolling to the Tune Land portal. "I'm going to be waiting for him on the other side just to be sure not to cry on the inside".

"Welp...". Sticks answered, merely tearjerked. She eyed the Mobius portal, walking toward it a few moments later. "I guess it is goodbye until next time. I gotta get back to Mobius and fight some wild robots or somethin'".

"See you girls later!". Twilight waved goodbye, the other Harmonizers waving soon before they all noticing the Equestria portal in front, Twilight anticipating them to all leave together. "Are you ready girls...?".

All of them obliged. Soon, they found themselves walking into the portal, being transformed from humans to ponies in a matter of seconds. This was truly goodbye to their Canterlot Academy days, but it wasn't quite goodbye for their friendship, as their impact on the academy was influential on the staff working there, primarily Principal Celestia and her colleagues. Who knows, maybe the girls' next adventures could influence someone else as well.

* * *

That's the end of this fanfic and this series. That was by far the longest Canterlot Academy installment I have ever written, and for good reason too. The build-up to Vice-Principal Trunchbull's Equestrian Magic was intense for you guys reading, along with everything else that happened in this installment. Also, sorry that this was published late, I had college work to do and had to get back into the zone of writing these fanfics. Be sure to keep an eye out for more fanfics in the future. Please review.


End file.
